Loves of Tales
by Chan-Viel
Summary: Peperangan akan selalu menghantui dunia Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Pencarian Cahaya Abadi dan Api Bumi menjadi proritas mereka untuk menyelamatkan dunia dan bangsanya dari Kaum Hades. GS. CHANBAEK
1. 01

**01**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kami keturunan dewa-dewi beserta malaikat yang dibuang ke Bumi mengalami masa yang cukup kelam untuk dapat mempertahankan Kerajaan yang pernah dibuat oleh para leluhur kami. Sudah ribuan bahkan jutaan nyawa yang hilang sia-sia karena semua perang ini. Bumi seakan-akan menolak kehadiran mahluk seperti kami, walaupun kami dalam wujud yang sama tapi pola pikir kami berbeda. Manusia yang memenuhi Bumi saat ini memiliki sifat Hades lebih besar, sisi malaikat dan dewa-dewi sudah hilang sejak perang terjadi entah beberapa ribu tahun yang berkata saat sumber cahaya abadi bertemu dengan api bumi dari tangan seorang ksatria yang terpilih, kekuatan itu dengan mudah memusnahkan kaum Hades dan manusia dengan sifat jahatnya dalam sekejap saja. Semua Kerajaan sudah mencari sumber cahaya dan api tersebut namun belum menemukannya saat ini hingga perang terjadi beberapa kali belum ada tanda-tanda perang akan Peramal dari setiap Kerajaan yang ada bahkan tidak dapat mengetahui akhir dari perang ini, mereka hanya percaya bahwa Kekuatan Cahaya Abadi dan Api Bumi yang akan menyelesaikan perang saatnya tiba._

* * *

 **-LOVE OF TALES-**

* * *

 _ **Lynkestis**_ ,

"Baeekkkhhyyuuunnn!" suara Ibunda Ratu kini kembali terdengar mengelegar di dalam Istana membangunkan dan menyadarkan siapapun yang mendengar teriakan tersebut namun tidak bagi seseorang yang namanya disebutkan. Baekhyun, Putri Mahkota Lynkestis, berusia 20 tahun, anak kedua keturunan dari Kerajaan Lynkestis. Kecantikannya menurun dari wajah sang Ibu yang tidak lain adalah keturunan murni dari Dewi Aphrodite, kulit Baekhyun benar-benar halus putih seperti susu. Namun diluar kecantikkan dan kemolekkan badannya, Baekhyun tidak tampak seperti gadis biasanya, ia lebih menyukai bermain dengan panah dan juga pedang bersama para ksatria di Kerajaan dibandingkan belajar dengan Ibunya untuk menjadi Ratu yang cantik dan menawan.

Seperti saat ini ia berhasil kabur dari kelasnya hanya untuk melihat bagaimana para ksatria Kerajaan akan belajar memanah bersama Putra Mahkota Lynkestis, Kris. Kris adalah anak sulung Keturunan Lynkestis, bila Baekhyun menuruni semua genetic Ibunya, lain halnya dengan Kris yang meng- _copy_ semua genetic ayahnya pada dirinya. Wajahnya yang tampan dengan garis rahang yang jelas-jelas membentuk wajahnya. Tubuhnya tinggi tegap membuat semua orang melihatnya benar-benar akan terpesona.

Latihan memanah sudah dilaksanakan hampir tengah hari, kini semua ksatria dibiarkan beristirahat dan menyantap makan siang mereka bersama-sama di ruang makan.

"Mau sampai kapan kau duduk di atas hah?" Kris menengadah keatas pohon rindang yang berada tepat di pinngir lapangan mereka berlatih memanah sebelumnya. Tidak ada suara jawaban dan tidak ada pergerakan dari arah atas pohon tersebut namun Kris yakin adiknya pasti berada diatas pohon tersebut, duduk dan mengamati latihan-latihan tadi.

"Ah.. mungkin aku salah.. mungkin saja Baekhyun tidak memperhatikan dari pohon ini. Ah bisa saja di pohon sebelah sana.." Kris mulai melangkah mundur namun kini tangannya meraih anak panah yang berada di belakang punggungnya dan mulai mengangkat busur panahnya. Posisinya kini sudah siap membidik bagian dari kumpulan daun-daunan yang cukup rindang.

"Pangeran Kris." Suara wanita terdengar dengan langkah kaki seperti berlari. "Pangeran, apa kau melihat Putri Baekhyun?" Wanita itu berdiri dibelakang punggung Kris dan menunggu jawaban darinya. Namun bukan jawaban yang ia dengar melainkan suara gesekan antara daun dan anak panah yang kini sudah melesak masuk kedalam dedaunan di pohon tersebut dan setelahnya ada suara jeritan yang terdengar.

"Kyaaaaa!"

 _Bug._

Baekhyun terjatuh ke tanah dengan luka goresan pada tangannya karena terkena anak panah yang Kris arahkan padanya.

"Yaaaaaa! Kakak macam apa yang berniat membunuh adiknya!" Suara Baekhyun berteriak menggelegar setelah ia berhasil bangun dibantu oleh Yoona, wanita yang menjadi dayang pribadi Baekhyun.

"Sekarang aku baru menemukan Baekhyun." Kris mengambil anak panahnya di tanah dan mulai menyobek kain dari gaun yang Baekhyun pakai untuk menutupi luka goresannya. "Sudah berapa kali kubilang untuk mengikuti kelasmu dengan Ibu Ratu." Kris mengusap wajah adiknya yang dipenuhi debu-debu dedaunan dan tanah.

"Aku tidak menyukai hal-hal itu.. aku ingin belajar berperang sepertimu! Itu terlihat hebat! Bahkan Dewi Aphrodite pun bisa berperang kala itu." Baekhyun mulai merajuk.

"Kau bukan Dewi!"

Badan Baekhyun menegang mendengar suara sang Ibu, bahkan Kris segera berbalik dan menunduk, Yoona memundurkan langkahnya untuk berdiri sedikit jauh dari Kris dan Baekhyun. "Sudah berapa kali kuperingatkan padamu, kau sebagai Putri Mahkota harus bisa bersikap layaknya seorang Putri! Bukan sebagai ksatria!"

"Tapi Ibu.."

"Tidak ada tapi Baekhyun! ini perintah dari Ratu dan kau harus melakukannya." Tatapan sang Ratu menatap tajam anaknya dan berhasil membuat ia menunduk dengan tangan yang meremas gaunnya yang kotor. "Yoona, bersihkan badan Putri Mahkota dan segera bawa ia keruangan belajar." Sebuah perintah kembali dilontarkan dan dengan cepat Yoona membawa Baekhyun pergi dari hadapan sang Ibunda.

"Kau terlalu kejam padanya Bu." Kris melepaskan busur panahnya dan membawa anak panah yang berada di punggungnya berpindah di tangannya, lengannya yang lain kini sudah menjadi pegangan sang Ibu dimana mereka berjalan masuk kedalam Istana bersama-sama.

"Dia harus belajar banyak bila ingin menjadi Ratu sepertiku." Sang Ibu menjawab dengan lantang, wajahnya tetap tegap memandang kedepan.

"Baekhyun pasti menjadi Ratu yang hebat nantinya.. tapi ia juga harus dibekali untuk belajar berperang bu."

"Tidak sekarang anakku. Belum waktunya.. Baekhyun akan belajar pada saatnya tiba." Tangan sang Ratu meninggalkan lengan kekar anaknya dan berjalan anggun menaiki tangga memasuki ruangan tinggal didalam Istana Lynkestis.

* * *

 _ **-Loves**_ _ **Of Tales-**_

* * *

 ** _ **Glorfindel**_** ,

Bunyi suara pedang yang beradu dan teriakan-teriakan para ksatria yang sedang berlatih mengisi satu ruangan besar di Istana Glorfindel. Awalnya satu ruangan tersebut berisikan banyak kstaria yang berlatih namun kini hanya tinggal aduan pedang dari dua ksatria yang sama-sama mengenakan pakaian perang lengkap dengan pelindungnya. Mereka masih bersemangat mengarahkan pedang menyerang dengan cepat.

"Aku bertaruh kali ini Sehun akan kalah sebelum Yoora datang menghentikan latihan ini." Jongin menyerahkan kantung koinnya pada Jongdae yang berada tepat di sebelahnya.

"Aku bertaruh tidak ada yang menang karena Yoora tiba dan mengacaukan semuanya." Jongdae mengeluarkan kantung koinnya dan menggabungkannya dengan koin Jongin.

Mereka kembali menatap kedua orang yang masih saling menyerang dan berteriak kepada satu sama lain. Salah satu dari mereka kini sudah mulai melakukan penyerangan dan melangkah cepat untuk memojokkan lawannya, pedangnya bergerak dengan cepat menangkis dan menyerang hingga posisi lawannya semakin tersudut dan kemudian dengan gerakkan memutar cepat ujung pedangnya sudah mengenai leher lawannya.

"Aaaarrrggghhhh!" suara itu berteriak kencang sambil membuka penutup wajahnya dan membuang kasar ke lantai.

"Aku menang!" Jongin menepuk bahu Jongdae dan mengambil kantung koin yang kini jumlahnya sudah bertambah.

Jongin dan Jongdae menghampiri kedua orang yang kini sedang membuka baju besi mereka yang dibantu para ksatria lainnya.

"Kau harusnya membiarkan aku menang walau hanya sekali saja." Sang lawan berbicara, Sehun. Putra Mahkota ke 3 dari Kerajaan Glorfindel angkat bicara memandang wajah kakaknya hanya memberikan senyum liciknya.

"Kau masih terlalu lemah." Suara rendah dengan sedikit serakan itu menjawab santai. Tangan-tangannya merapikan pakaian putih khas Kerajaan dan kemudian mengenakkan kembali mahkota di kepalanya. Chanyeol, Putra Mahkota pertama yang akan menggantikan posisinya sang Raja Glorfindel kelak. Perawakan antara wajah malaikat _Ras Nephilim-Malaikat-setengah-manusia_ dan dewi Athena bercampur menjadi satu pada dirinya. Matanya yang tajam mewarisi mata Sang Ibu yang termasuk salah satu keturunan murni Dewi Athena.

"Aku bertaruh atas kalian, dan lihatlah aku kembali menang." Jongin menepuk pundak adiknya Sehun dan memaerkan kantung koinnya yang semakin berat.

"Geez." Seharusnya kau membantuku untuk melawan Chanyeol bukan bertaruh!" Sehun memukul badan kakak ketiganya.

Jongin adalah Putra Mahkota kedua, usianya tidak terlalu jauh dengan Sehun sehingga mereka lebih terlihat seperti teman dekat. Bila Sehun mengambil genetic sang Ibu, dengan mendaptakan kulit yang lebih putih seperti Dewi Athena, Jongin benar-benar mengambil genetic yang Ayah yang berasal dari Ras Nephilim-Malaikat-setengah-manusia. Warna kulitnya termasuk warna tan yang paling terlihat dibandingkan Chanyeol.

"Kalian sudah selesai?" Yoora, sang Putri Mahkota masuk kedalam ruangan diikuti para dayang-dayang dibelakangnya. Kecantikkannya membuat semua laki-laki di menatap wajahnya yang manis dan selalu berseri-seri saat tersenyum.

"Siapa yang memenangkan permainan kali ini?"

"Tentu saja Chanyeol!" Sehun menjawab kesal.

"Hahah _little brother_ sepertinya kesal sekali.." Yoora memeluk adik bungsunya dan memberikan kecupan pada pipinya. "Kalian bersiaplah Raja dan Ratu akan kembali sebentar lagi." Ia melakangkah pergi dengan para dayang kelurar dari tempat latihan para ksatria.

"Kalian bersihkan badan duluan.. aku akan menyusul nanti." Chanyeol meminta Jongin dan Sehun untuk masuk membersihkan badan bersama para ksatria yang lainnya sedangkan ia masih membersihkan pedangnya dan mebereskan baju perangnya sendiri.

"Kapan kalian berangkat menuju Lynkestis?" Jongdae yang masih setia menunggu Chanyeol kini mulai berbicara.

"Mungkin beberapa hari lagi.. seharusnya kau membawa serta kakak dan adikmu ke Glorfindel bersama sehingga kita bisa mempercepat keberangkatan. Kau tahu Kris sudah mulai mengirimkan beberapa pesan sejak pagi menanyakkan apakah kita sudah dalam perjalanan kesana atau tidak." Chanyeol menjawab serta memberikan bukti beberapa pesan yang diterimanya pada layar handphonenya.

"Geez. Dia begitu tidak sabar! Lagipula ini hanya pesta perayaan ulang tahun Kerajaan mereka, untuk apa kita harus tiba awal disana." Jongdae menggerutu.

"Dia Putra Mahkota Lynkestis." Chanyeol menyeringai

"Aku Putra Mahkota Tiranis!" tepukan pada dadanya disambut gelengan kepala dari Chanyeol.

...

 _ ** **Lynkestis****_ _,_

"Yoona.. apakah menurutmu aku bisa ikut berperang?" Baekhyun menatap Yoona yang saat ini sedang merias rambutnya.

"Tuan Putri.. kita tidak akan berperang kembali saat ini.. perang sudah lama usai ribuan tahun lalu." Yoona dengan lembut menyisiri rambut hitam milik Baekhyun yang sangat berkilau dan lembut.

"Tapi.. kenapa semua Kerajaan masih mengadakan latihan perang bersama? Kaum Hades masih ada disekitar kita bukan?" Baekhyun berbalik melihat wajah Yoona. "Guru Seo mengatakan kepadaku di kelas kemarin.. ketenangan belum ada pada setiap Kerajaan bila Cahaya Abadi dan Api Bumi belum bersatu. Apa menurutmu ramalan itu nyata?" Baekhyun menatap Yoona dengan lebih serius kali ini.

Yoona sudah paham dengan tingkah Baekhyun yang memiliki rasa ingin tahu tinggi dan selalu ingin mencoba hal-hal baru tentang apapun, terlebih dia sangat menyukai sejarah dan kisah-kisah para leluhurnya terutama Dewi-dewi yang mempunyai peran penting pada setiap peperangan. Namun kini mereka sudah hidup di abad 21 dimana Kerajaan mereka masih bisa bertahan karena perjanjaian damai yang dibuat beberapa tahun yang lalu silam. Perjanjian yang disetujui oleh Hades-Malaikat Murni dan Kerajaan Nephilim dimana Kerajaan Lynkestis termasuk salah satunya, perjanjian itu mengatakan bahwa mereka harus berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak memulai peperangan sedikitpun di tengah-tengah dunia manusia, bila salah satu memulai peperangan tanpa sebab yang pasti mereka akan dimusnahkan dari eksistensinya dengan seluruh keturunannya.

"Tidak akan ada perang Putri Mahkota, untuk itu Ratu memintamu untuk belajar lebih banyak untuk menjadi seorang Ratu yang bijaksana kelak, supaya kau bisa menahan semua Kerajaan untuk tidak memulai peperangan." Yoona memasangkan mahkota Baekhyun dan tersenyum kearahnya.

"Aku tidak bisa menjadi Ratu seperti ibu.."

"Kau bisa sayang." Suara Yang Mulia Raja terdengar dari arah pintu kamar Baekhyun.

"Ayah!" Baekhyun meloncat bangun dan berlari kearah Ayahnya, memeluk badan Ayahnya dengan erat dan membenamkan wajahnya pada tubuh ayahnya.

"Pasti kau membuat Ibu-mu berteriak kencang hari ini karena melewatkan pelajaran dengannya."

"Darimana ayah tahu? Pasti Kris yang memberitahu."

"Bukan, semua orang dalam Istana mengetahuinya sayang."

Baekhyun tidak memberikan jawaban untuk membantahnya, mulutnya hanya berubah bentuk menjadi huruf O kecil tatkala membuat Ayahnya kini gemas dengan tingkah putrinya dan kemudian mencubit pipi.

"Ayah ingin besok malam kau bersiap menyambut tamu Kerajaan yang akan datang kesini."

"Besok malam? Haruskah?" Baekhyun mengernyitkan matanya memohon kepada san Ayah untuk tidak mengikut sertakan dirinya terlibat.

"Aku memintamu dengan sungguh-sungguh My dear, sebelum Ibumu yang berteriak-teriak lebih baik aku yang memohon langsung padamu. Ini demi Aku dan Kris serta nama baik Kerajaan kita, lagipula kau akan bertemu dengan banyak teman nantinya. Mungkin kau bisa menemukan cinta sejatimu?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan jatuh cinta pada siapapun! Aku hanya mencintai ayah dan Kris!" Baekhyun memeluk badan ayahnya kembali sedangkan sang Ayah tertawa bahagia melihat tingkah Sang Putri.

...

 ** _ **Glorfindel**_** ,

Ratu Jaejoong berjalan dengan anggun diikuti oleh Putri Yoora dan para dayang-dayangnya memasuki wilayah ruangan kerja Kerajaan dimana Sang Raja Yunho masih berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Tanpa mempedulikan beberapa petugas yang berjaga didepan ruangan kerja suaminya ia melangkah masuk tanpa memberikan salam sedikitpun.

"Walaupun kau seorang Ratu setidaknya berikan salammu untukku saat masuk sayang." Yunho menghampiri istrinya yang kini berdiri didepan pintu. Sang Ratu memberikan hormatnya diikuti Yoora dan para dayang dibelakangnya.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan dengan Ki Bum ?" Sang Ratu mulai mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang sudah tertahan sedari tadi saat di perjalan menuju ruang kerja suaminya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Chanyeol. Apa yang kau rencanakan untuknya."

Yunho memejamkan mata dan mengusap wajahnya, kini ia mengeri kenapa Istrinya datang dengan wajah marah dan kesal seperti ini.

"Kami tidak memiliki rencana apapun.. itu hanya sebuah ide biasa saja."

"Biasa saja? Dengan menjodohkan dia dengan Luhan?" Suara sang Ratu mulai meninggi. "Tiranis tidak ada keturunan Dewi atau Dewa! Perlu kuingatkan Putra Mahkota harus menikah dengan Kerajaan yang memiliki darah Dewa dan Dewi!"

"Bukan Luhan sayang." Yunho mendekat kearah istrinya dan memegang lengannya. "Aku dan Ki Bum membicarakan Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun."

"Baekhyun?"

"Siapa Baekhyun?" Yoora yang sedari tadi diam kini ikut bersuara karena mengenal nama yang begitu asing di telinganya.

"Baekhyun, Putri Mahkota Lynkestis. Ki Bum menanyakkan apakah aku mau menjodohkan Chanyeol dengan Putrinya."

Seketika Jaejoong terdiam dan menoleh kearah Yoora yang kini sedang memandang jauh kedepan menggunakkan kekuatannya untuk melihat masa depan dari Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Tbc.

Ps: Mari bermaraton~


	2. 02

**02**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-LOVES OF TALES-**

* * *

 _ **Lynkestis,**_

Kegiatan rutin pada Istana Lynkestis sudah dimulai seperti biasanya, Ki Bum membawa Kris untuk belajar mengenai urusan Kerajaan dan akan dilanjutkan dengan pelatihan berperang seperti biasanya. Sedangkan Heechul akan dengan susah payahnya meminta Baekhyun untuk mengikuti ajarannya sebagai pelatihan tata sikap Kerajaan.

"Putri Baekhyun.. aku mohon kita harus segera kembali ke Istana." Yoona yang sedang berlari mengejar Baekhyun yang berlari didepannya menuju taman bunga mawar yang berjarak lumayan jauh dari Istana mereka.

"Hanya sebentar.. aku sudah berjanji pada Yeri akan membawakan bunga-bunga mawar untuk acara nanti malam." Baekhyun yang masih mengacuhkan Yoona dibelakangnya kini sudah memasuki taman bunga dan mulai memetik bebeberapa bunga dan meletakkannya pada keranjang yang ada.

"Nona.. kita bisa meminta Kangin yang mengambilnya.." Yoona menunggu didepan gerbang masih menimbang-nimbang apakah ia akan membantu Baekhyun didalam atau kembali ke Istana dan meminta bantuan Kangin.

"Sebentar saja! Aku sudah mendapatkan banyak bunga!" Teriakan Baekhyun terdengar dari dalam taman, kini Yoona akhirnya menyusul masuk kedalam.

Yoona menyusuri sepanjangan jalan setapak diantara bunga-bunga mawar yang sudah bermekaran, sambil melihat ke kanan dan kiri mencari sosok Tuan Putrinya.

"Nona.. Putri Baekhyun.. anda dimana?"

"Nonaa.."

Yoona masih memanggil dan memutari seisi taman dan mencari keberadaan Baekhyun namun belum juga ia menemukannya. Beberapa bunyi gesekan daun-daun terdengar dan membuat Yoona mengikuti arah pergerakan itu berharap disanalah Baekhyun berada, namun ia tidak menemukan kembali dimana Tuan Putri berada. Yoona tidak menyerah dan kemudian mencari lagi, ia yakin bahwa Baekhyun pasti akan mengerjainya seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Nonaaa.. kau dimana.." Yoona mulai berteriak kembali kini nada suaranya terdengar lebih cemas.

"Nonna ku mohon.. aku takut."

Baekhyun yang bersembunyi disudut taman mulai tertawa kecil, berjalan pelan-pelan menyusul Yoona, langkah kakinya bergerak cepat karena ia sudah melepas sepatu dan mengangkat gaunnya untuk mempermudah berlari. Ia mengendap-endap mendekati Yoona, dan saat posisinya tepat berada tidak jauh dari dayangnya itu ia sudah bersiap berteriak untuk mengagetkannya namun Yoona lebih dulu berbalik dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tajam, hingga Baekhyun menjerit dan jatuh duduk diatas tanah.

"Kena kau!" Yoona bertolak pinggang melihat Baekhyun yang memegang dada dan bagian bawah badannya yang membentur tanah.

"Yaaaa~ kenapa kau yang membuatku kaget sih!" Baekhyun meminta bantuan Yoona untuk bangkit berdiri namun tidak mendapatkannya.

"Kau kira aku bodoh tidak bisa mengetahui apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu hah!" Yoona merapikan bunga-bunga mawar putih yang berjatuhan dan mulai memetik beberapa bunga lainnya untuk memenuhi keranjang bunga tersebut.

"Ish. Kau jahat." Baekhyun sudah bangkit dan mulai membersihkan gaunya dan tatanan rambutnya. Perhatiannya kini melihat kearah luar taman dimana beberapa mobil beriringan melewati jalanan disekitar dengan bendera-bendera yang berkibar diujung depan mobil.

"Kerajaan Glorfindel sudah datang." Yoona sudah berada disisi Baekhyun, memperhatikan mobil-mobil tersebut dan mengajak Baekhyun untuk kembali kedalam Istana sebelum Ratu Kerajaan berteriak dan membuat para tamu Kerajaan terkejut dengan suaranya.

"Bukankah mereka akan datang malam ini? Ayah bilang seperti itu kemarin.." Baekhyun tak berhenti-hentinya bicara mengenai kedatangan para tamu Kerajaan yang ia lihat tadi. Kedua tangannya yang membawa keranjang bunga kini diayunkan sesuai dengan gerakan langkah kakinya.

"Raja mengatakan pesta penyambutannya Tuan Putri, kedatangan mereka pasti sebelum Pesta itu berlangsung." Yoona yang kini berada beberapa langkah didepannya masih bersabar menjawab berbagai pertanyaan dari Baekhyun.

Suara deru mesin mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi terdengar dari arah belakang mereka, Yoona dengan sigap membawa badan Baekhyun untuk menyingkir dari jalan yang mereka lalui. Mobil warna hitam kilap itu melewati posisi mereka bergerak dengan cepat tanpa memperdulikan siapa yang ada didepan menghalangi jalannya.

"Apakah itu mobil Kerajaan juga?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Yoona yang masih menatap mobil hitam yang melaju.

"Ku rasa bukan, tidak ada Bendera Kerajaan di depannya maupun di belakangnya. Mungkin salah satu tamu dari Pemerintahan Dunia." Yoona menjawab dan menggandeng Baekhyun kembali.

"Eoooohhhh berapa banyak tamu yang akan datang malam ini?"

"Hmm.. setahuku banyak." Yoona berjalan cepat mengabaikan mulut Baekhyun yang sudah berbicara bahasa Olympus yang ia tidak mengerti namun melihat dari raut wajahnya sudah pasti ia sedang kesal.

...

Mobil-mobil dengan bendera Kerajaan Glorfindel sudah memasuki halaman depas Istana Lynkestis, beberapa staff Kerajaan berbaju putih sudah bersiap menyambut kedatangan mereka kini mengatur posisi berada didekat masing-masing mobil guna membukakan pintu mobil tamu terhormat Kerajaan. Ratu Heechul kini yang sudah mengenakkan baju Kerajaan dan Mahkota yang berhiaskan permata diatas kepalanya berjalan menuruni tangga menuju pintu depan Istana. Anggukan kepalanya menjadi tanda pintu megah Istana terbuka lebar diikuti dengan para petugas yang membukakan pintu mobil mempersilahkan tamu-tamu untuk turun dan memasuki Istana Lynkestis.

Raja dan Ratu Glorfindel sudah keluar dari mobilnya dan masih menunggu Yoora, Sang Putri Mahkota supaya mereka beriringan masuk kedalam memberi salam pada Tuan Rumah Kerajaan. Kedua Putra Mahkota mereka Jongin dan Sehun turut mendampingi Yoora yang mana tangannya kini sudah dikaitkan pada lengan adiknya.

" _Kalos ilthate sto Lynkestis._ " Ratu Heechul memberi hormat pada Raja dan Ratu Glorfindel.

" _Kali mera vasilissa.._ " Putra dan Putri Mahkota Glorfindel kini giliran memberi hormat kepada Sang Ratu Lynkestis.

"Anak-anakmu sudah terlihat cantik dan tampan Yang Mulia.. tapi kemana Putra Mahkota Chanyeol?"

"Dia akan datang bersama Tiranis, Putra Mahkota Jongdae berada di Kerajaanku kemarin, mereka masih menunggu para Putri Kerajaan."

"Ah.. sayang sekali." Heechul mempersilahkan mereka masuk kedalam Istana, para Putra dan Putri Mahkota diarahkan kedalam lamar mereka masing-masing sedangkan kedua orang tuanya berjalan bersama Ratu Heechul menuju Ruang Pertemuan.

"Kemana Sang Paduka Raja?" Yunho bertanya setelah mereka duduk bersama dalam ruangan pertemuan.

"Ia sedang dalam perjalan pulang. Ia mengajak Kris menuju perbatasan wilayah pagi ini."

"Apakah ada masalah?"

"Aku tidak tahu, hanya saja mungkin ia hanya memeriksa sesuatu disana." Heechul menjawab santai.

 _Tok Tok_

" _Kalos ilthate!_ " Suara Kibum terdengar tak lama pintu terbuka. Diikuti sapaan dari Kris, Putra Mahkota. Jaeejong dan Yunho bangkit berdiri dan memberi salam serta memeluk Kibum bergantian.

"Aku berharap mendapatan sambutan darimu tadi.. ternyata kau sibuk dengan urusanmu diluar sana." Yunho memukul badan Kibum namun setelahnya mereka saling merangkul satu sama lain. Kris yang merasa canggung berada dalam lingkup para Raja dan Ratu pamit undur diri dan keluar dari ruangan.

"Apa ada masalah di perbatasan?" Yunho bertanya kembali.

"Bukan masalah serius.. hanya saja Pemerintahan Dunia menanyakkan keputusan Kerajaan mengenai keamanan ancaman Hades." Kibum menyesap teh yang diberikan oleh Heechul dan memandang Yunho yang mulai mengerti permasalahan yang ada.

"Bukankah belum waktunya?"

"Mereka berharap Kerajaan menerima kabar secepatnya dari Sang Peramal."

"Apakah kau belum mendapat kabar dari Yixing?" Heechul bertanya pada Jaejoong karena hanya Keturunan Dewi Athena lah yang dipercaya dapat berkomunikasi dengan Sang Peramal.

"Yoora belum mendapatkan penglihatan darinya, mungkin nanti malam aku dan Yoora akan mencobanya lagi."

"Tidak perlu tergesa-gesa. Aku jamin kita masih memiliki waktu yang cukup, ini hanya kekhawatiran Pemerintahan Dunia saja." Ki Bum memandang Yunho seakan-akan mengisyaratkan untuk menenagkan istrinya yang mulai panik.

"Nah! Bagaimana bila kita melanjutkan pembicaraan beberapa waktu lalu mengenai Chanyeol."

"Aku tahu apa maksudmu!" Jaejoong menatap tajam Ki Bum dimana membuat Heechul dan Yunho tertawa bersamaan.

"Ada apa dengan maksudku.."

"Ah tidak usah kau tutupi. Aku sudah mengetahuinya! Kau ingin menjodohkan anakku dengan putrimu bukan?" Jaejoong berbicara tanpa henti.

"Lalu bagaimana pendapatmu?"

"Aku bisa saja menyetujuinya, Baekhyun adalah Putri kalian dan dia Keturunan Dewi serta memiliki darah Nephilim yang sangat kuat. Tapi aku masih ragu untuk itu karena..."

"Kenapa dengan keraguanmu Jaejoong?"

"Karena Chanyeol adalah Api Bumi."

* * *

 **-LOVES OF TALES-**

* * *

Yoora, Jongin dan Sehun kini berjalan berkeliling Istana Lynkestis setelah mereka selesai menata segala koper-koper pakaian yang mereka bawa dari Glorfindel. Sehun berkali-kali mencoba melompat berkali-kali untuk menyentuh hiasan lampion yang ada disekitar Istana tersebut. Sedangkan Jongin masih setia menggandeng Yoora dan hanya menertawakan tingkah Sehun.

Sehun berjalan mundur dengan sesekali memperagakkan bagaimana ia bisa melakukan gerakan-gerakan tari yang biasa Jongin lakukan.

"Sehun bisakah kau berhenti melakukan itu. Kau terlihat aneh!" Yoora menggerakkan tangannya supaya adik bungsunya menggandeng tangannya seperti yang Jongin lakukan.

"Jangan pernah memanggilku aneh! Atau aku membuat sedikit badai angina didekatmu." Sehun menggertak.

"Kau sungguh akan melakukannya pada kakakmu ini?"

"Sebelum ia melakukannya, aku akan membawamu pergi dari sini."Jongin memperlihatkan smirknya pada Sehun kemudian mereka berlanjut saling memukul satu sama lain dengan Yoora yang kini menengahinya.

"Well.. aku percaya kenapa hanya Chanyeol yang bisa membuat kalian berdamai." Kris bersuara dari belakang mereka dimana membuat ketiga orang tersebut menengok dan kemudian melangkah untuk sekedar memeluk ataupun memberi pukulan kecil pada Putra Mahkota Lynkestis.

"Aku sudah mencarimu dari tadi."

"Maafkan aku terlambat untuk menyambutmu Tuan Putri." Kris mencium punggung tangan Yoora dan kini mengalungkan tangan Yoora pada lengannya.

"Kemana calon Rajamu?"

"Dia akan datang bersama Jongdae." Jongin menjawab

Mereka kembali berjalan berkeliling bersama-sama untuk menghabiskan waktu dan sama-sama saling mengobrol tentang kegiatan masing-masing selama ini.

"Aku belum melihat adikmu?" Yoora bertanya setelah puas mendengarkan para lelaki disampingnya membicarakan mengenai pedang panah pistol dan senjata-senjata lainnya.

"Well mungkin saja dia masih melarikan diri keluar istana."

"Aku baru tahu kau punya adik." Sehun melihat kearah Kris.

"Salahkan Ratu Lynkestis yang tidak pernah mengijinkan ia pergi dari Istana sejak ia lahir." Kris menjawab santai

"Aku jadi penasaran.. apakah ia sangat cantik?" Sehun bertanya lagi.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Kau tahu adikku memiliki keturunan Dewi Aphrodite." Kris membanggakan diri. "Kau sudah mendapat penglihatan tentang adikku? Pertanyaan itu untuk Yoora yang masih saja terdiam mendengarkan yang lain berbicara.

"Aku belum mendapatkan penglihatan sedikitpun tentang adikmu. Mungkin karena masih terlalu asing buatku."

"Mungkin saja. Tunggu!" Kris berlari dengan cepat kearah luar Istana dimana terdapat 2 gadis sedang berjalan masuk dengan membawa beberapa keranjang bunga. Kedua gadis tersebut saling bergandengan tangan namun gadis yang lebih mungil terlihat sedikit berantakkan dengan gaunnya yang penuh debu tanah dan berwarna hitam. Bahkan ia berjalan tanpa menggunakkan alas kaki.

"Mereka siapa?" Jongin dan Sehun masih memandangi Kris yang kini sudah tiba di hadapan kedua gadis itu. Yang lebih tinggi membungkuk berkali-kali dan dengan cepat membawa keranjang bunga meninggalkan Kris dengan gadis mungil itu. Kris sudah bertolak pinggang sedangkan sang gadis tersebut masih menunduk dan tidak berani menatap wajahnya.

"Dia Putri Mahkota Lynkestis." Yoora bersuara dan setelahnya tersenyum lebar melihat kearah mereka yang berjarak ckup jauh.

"D-di-diaaa?" Jongin sedkit berteriak.

"Jangan bercanda kak!" Sehun melihat kearah Yoora.

"Aku tidak!" Yoora memukul Sehun dengan keras dan kemudian berjalan kearah Kris meninggalkan kedua adiknya yang masih terdiam berdiri ditempatnya.

"...Bagaimana kalau Ibu melihatmu seperti ini hah? Apa yang kau lakukan disana?!" Yoora percaya bahwa kini Kris benar-benar marah melihat apa yang terjadi pada adiknya. "Kau benar-benar! Bisakah kau bersikap seperti Putri Baek?!"

"Aku hanya membantu Yeri! Lagipula kalau Yoona tidak mengerjaiku gaunku tidak mungkin kotor seperti ini!" Gadis kecilnya sudah bersungut-sungut bahkan kini air matanya sudah terlihat akan menetes ke pipinya.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" Yoora bersuara setelah melihat mereka berdua sudah daling diam. Hanya herlaan nafas Kris yang terdengar berkali-kali.

Baekhyun yang menatap kagum dengan kecantikkan Yoora membungkuk dan memberi salam padanya, kini ia terburu-buru membersihkan beberapa noda pada wajahnya dan semakin menunduk malu dengan bibir atasnya yang menekuk kedalam.

"Cepat masuk kedalam kamarmu dan bersiap untuk acara nanti malam!" Suara keras Kris mengagetkan Baekhyun dan membuat ia berlari dengan cepat takut akan kena marah dari sang Kakak.

"Adikmu sungguh menggemaskan." Yoora memandang kepergian Baekhyun dan menatap Kris."Apa kekuatannya adalah perisai?"

"Perisai?" Bukannya menjawab Kris melihat kearah Yoora dan bertanya padanya.

"Aku tidak bisa menembus pikirannya.. bahkan tidak bisa melihat masa depannya. Aku yakin kekeuatannya pasti perisai."

"Mungkin.. kekuatannya belum terlihat sekarang-sekarang ini. Ayo kembali kedalam, kita harus bersiap."

...

Yoona menunggu Baekhyun yang masih membersihkan diri didalam kamarnya, gaun yang akan ia pakai untuk Pesta Penyambutan Tamu Kerajaan sudah disiapkan oleh sang Ibu. Bahkan Mahkota yang akan Baekhyun pakai berbeda seperti yang biasa ia gunakkan. Yoona mempersiapkan beberapa riasana yang akan ia gunakkan untuk memulas wajah cantik Baekhyun.

"Yoona?"

"Aku disini Tuan Putri.."

Baekhyun berlari kecil dengan masih menggunakkan baju handuknya dan menghampiri Yoona untuk meminta gaun yang akan ia gunakkan.

"Aku rasa kau akan membutuhkan pertolonganku mengenakkan gaun ini." Yoona mengangkat gaun putih yang sangat panjang tanpa lengan. Baekhyun mengangan melihat gaun yang harus ia pakai untuk acara mala mini.

"Aku rasa Ibuku sudah tidak waras. Bagaimana mungkin aku memakai gaun seperti itu.."

"Aku mohon Tuan Putri jangan memakai gaun yang lain.. aku tidak mau Ratu marah melihatmu tidak memakai gaun pemberian darinya." Yoona memandang Baekhyun yang masih mempoutkan bibirnya duduk pada ranjangnya. Yoona sudah paham akan tingkah Baekhyun yang tidak suka memakan baju yang sedikit terbuka dan feminim seperti disarankan oleh Ibunya.

"Baiklah.. aku akan memakai gaun itu." Yoona menganggukkan kepala dan mulai membantu Baekhyun mengenakkan gaun putih panjang yang benar-benar indah saat dipakai oleh Baekhyun. Riasan tipis kini menghiasai wajah Baekhyun, bibirnya yang mungil kini sudah berwarna merah muda. Rambutnya yang panjang dibiarkan terurai dengan mahkota kecilnya diatas kepala, kedua tangannay berhiaskan gelang ciri khas dari Kerajaan Lynkestis berbentuk kilauan cahaya dan bunga mawar putih. Yoona membantu Baekhyun beranjak dari tempat duduk meja riasnya dan mulai membantu Baekhyun untuk memakai mantel dengan symbol Kerajaan di belakangnya. Cantik dan sexy, itulah yang dipikirkan Yoona saat melihat Baekhyun berdiri di hadapannya.

 _Tok Tok_

Yoona berjalan untuk membuka kamar dan terlihat sang Raja dihadapannya.

"Apakah Putri-ku sudah siap?"

"Sudah Yang Mulia." Yoona menunduk hormat dan mempersilahkan Raja Lynkestis masuk kedalam kamar Putrinya.

"Lihat betapa cantiknya dirimu saat ini." Ki Bum mencium kening Putrinya dan tersenyum.

"Jangan menggodaku Ayah.. ingin rasanya aku melepas semua gaun ini." wajah Baekhyun masih cemberut namun sang Ayah berusaha menahan tawanya dan membawa Sang Putri berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju ruangan ballroom yang ada pada Istana Lynkestis, semuanya dekorasi sudah dihiasi dengan warna putih dan juga beberapa lampion yang sudah terang menghiasi seluruh ruangan Istana. Kris, sang Putra Mahkota mengenakkan setelan Kerajaan berwarna Putih seperti yang Ayahnya kenakakan. Lengannya sudah menggandeng Sang Ratu Lynkestis dengan gaun putih dengan model yang sama seperti yang Baekhyun kenakkan.

"Wow, lihatlah adikku bisa terlihat cantik dan sexy malam ini." Kris menggoda Baekhyun

"Jangan menggodanya!" Sang Ibu memberikan tatapan tajamnya sebagai balasan.

Para pelayan Istana membuka pintu Ballroom, suara terompet mulai terdengar dan kemudian diikuti dengan alunan biola yang sangat lembut memainkan beberapa melodi untuk menemani Raja dan Ratu Lynkestis memasuki ruangan dan menyapa para tamu-tamu Kerajaan yang lain.

Ki Bum menggandeng Baekhyun dan memperkenalkannya pada Raja dan Ratu Glorfindel, Yunho dan Jaejoong, Baekhyun memberikan hormatnya seperti apa yang Ibunya ajarkan setiap harinya. Jaejoong memuji kecantikkan Baekhyun dan ia membalasnya dengan suara lembut dan senyuman manisnya. Setelahnya Ki Bum menyapa Putri dan Putra Mahkota Glorfindel yang terlihat cantik dan menawan dengan gaun dan pakaian Khas Kerajaan mereka, hitam dan silver.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Yang Mulia Putri Mahkota." Yoora memberi hormat kepada Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih Yang Mulia." Baekhyun tersenyum dan membalas sapaan Yoora.

"Maafkan aku Yang Mulia karena Putra Mahkota Chanyeol masih belum tiba untuk menyambut kalian berdua." Yoora menunduk mengungkapkan permohonan maaf atas keterlambatan adiknya yang sampai saat ini belum tiba kepada Ki Bum.

"Tidak apa. Aku harap Putra Mahkota akan segera bergabung dengan kami secepatnya." Ki Bum membalas dengan sangat bijaksana, Baekhyun yang menatap sang Ayah kini merasa takjub dan kagum dengan segala kebijaksanaan dan sikap lembut yang dimiliki Ayahnya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Yang Mulia Putri Mahkota Lynkestis." Jongin dan Sehun berlutut dan memberikan hormat. Tangan Baekhyun diarahkan kepada Jongin dan dengan cepat mendapatkan kecupan pada punggungnya. Setelahnya Sehun melakukan hal yang sama meberikan kecupa pada punggung tangan Baekhyun. Tradisi yang ada pada Kerajaan mereka dimana setiap perkenalan harus memberikan hormat dengan mencium punggung tangan khususnya bagi wanita.

"Silahkan menikmati waktu kalian di Kerajaan kami." Ki Bum memberikan tepukan pada bahu Jongin dan Sehun. Kemudian ia berjalan mengajak Baekhyun untuk menyapa tamu Kerajaan yang lainnya.

"Mereka adalah anggota Kerajaan Glorfindel, kerabat terdekat bagi Kerajaan Lynkestis." Ki Bum berbisik kepada Baekhyun selagi mereka berjalan meskipun sesekali pandangan mereka teralihkan oleh para tamu-tamu yang ada disekitarnya.

"Ah, Eowyn!" Ki Bum berbelok ke kiri dan sontak membuat Baaekhyun terhuyung mengikuti ayahnya. "Selamat datang di Lynkestis, Yang Mulia Ratu Yuri." Ki Bum mencium punggung tangan wanita yang bernama Yuri dan beralih ke Putrinya yang bernama Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga senang saat menerima undangan darimu Yang Mulia Raja, Yang Mulia Putri Mahkota." Yuri memberikan hormat pada Ki Bum dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Yang Mulia Ratu." Baekhyun menunduk dan memberikan hormat kepada Ratu Yuri. "Senang berkenalan denganmu Yang Mulia Putri Mahkota." Kali ini ia memberikan hormat kepada sang Putri dengan mata bulat yang sedikit besar. Baekhyun se,pat berpikir mungkin dia memiliki usia yang sama seperti Baekhyun.

Ki Bum pamit undur diri dan kembali berjalan bersama Baekhyun untuk menyapa tamu-tamu yang lain.

"Ayah.. apakah masih banyak yang harus kita sapa?" Baekhyun berbisik pelan.

Putrinya sudah sangat lelah menaymbut beberapa tamu, mengucapkan salam, memberi hormat, menunduk dan tangannya sudah beberapa kali ia usap setelah mendapatkan ciuman dari beberapa pria yang disalaminya. Kakinya yang masih melangkah dengan heels yang setinggi 15 cm cukup membuatnya nyeri seakan-akan terdapat paku kecil dibawah tumit dan telapak kakinya. Ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa para Putri Mahkota maupun Ratu-ratu yang datang tertawa bahagia dan memperlihatkan senyum merekah dengan gaun ketat dan heels di setiap kaki mereka.

"Perhatikan raut wajahmu Tuan Putri!" Heechul berbisik pada Baekhyun setelah memperhatikan wajah putrinya yang mulai cemberut malas. Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepala dan mulai mengikuti langkah Ayahnya menyambut tamu yang lain.

"Ayah ingin mengenalkanmu kepada calon Raja dari Glorfindel, namun ia belum juga tiba.. bersabarlah sedikit." Ki Bum mengalungkan tangan putrinya pada lengannya sambil memberikan usapan di punggung tangannya.

"Bukankah kita sudah bertemu dengan Kerajaan Glorfindel?" Baekhyun menjawab asal.

"Putra Mahkota Pertama mereka belum tiba sayang. Cobalah pahami kalimat ayah."

"Aku lelah.. aku ingin mengganti sepatu tinggi yang menyakitkan ini." Baekhyun kembali merajuk.

"Hahaha.. itulah mengapa kau harus selalu ikut belajar bersama Ratu-mu, kau sudah berusia 20 tahun sayang. Sudah sewajarnya kau bersikap layaknya Calon Ratu."

"Ayah jangan membahas hal itu! Aku masih kecil! Bahkan Kris belum memjadi Raja! Aku masih ingin menjadi Putri Mahkota dari Raja Ki Bum.." kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Baekhyun membuat sang Raja tertawa dan memeluk erat putrinya.

Pintu Ballroom kembali terbuka dengan lebar, beberapa pemain musik mulai meniupkan terompet kembali.

"Kerajaan Thalin dan Eleanor memasuki Ballroom Istana Lynkestis!" Salah satu petugas Istana berteriak memberikan pengumuman atas kedatangan tamu Kerajaan yang lain.

Ki Bum yang mendengar pengumuman tersebut membawa Baekhyun berjalan kembali untuk menemui kedua Kerajaan yang baru saja tiba.

"Selamat datang Eleanor!" Ki Bum memberikan hormat dan mencium punggung tangan Sang Ratu Eleanor. "Wajahmu selalu sedingin es Jessica.. aku sudah memberikan kehangatan padamu disini." Ki Bum sedikit menggoda sang Ratu dimana Baekhyun yang mendengarnya hampir bergedk melihat tingkah ayahnya.

"Kau tentu paham kenapa wajahku sedingin es Yang Mulia Raja, bahkan Dewi Hera tidak memberikan kehangatan sedikit pun di Kerajaanku." Ratu Jessica tersenyum dengan manis namun tetap terlihat dingin. Wajahnya yang tegas dan matanya yang berwarna biru, rambut panjangnya berwarna biru pucat hampir putih dan benar-benar nampak seperti es.

"Aku tentu paham. Kemana ketiga Putrimu?"

"Mereka masih berada didalam mobil, mungkin sebentar lagi. Chanyeol sedikit mengganggu perjalanan kami. Kau tahu lah tingkah ketiga putriku yang menggoda Calon Raja Glorfindel."

"Mereka belum menyerah mendapatkan Chanyeol rupanya." Ki Bum sedikit tertawa.

"Siapa namamu Tuan Putri yang manis?" Jessica kini memandang dingin kearah Baekhyun yang sedari tadi terdiam menyimak pembicaraan Ayahnya dan Ratu Jessica.

"S-senang berkenalan denganmu Yang Mulia Rati Eleanor." Baekhyun memberikan hormatnya dan menunduk. "S-sa-saya Putri Mahkota Baekhyun dari Lynkestis." suaranya terdengar gugup namun Jessica tersenyum hangat padanya.

"Jangan takut padaku.. hatiku tidak sedingin tampilan wajahku ini. Senang berkenalan denganmu Putri Mahkota Baekhyun." Jessica menjawab dan memberikan sentuhan hangat pada pipi Baekhun, setelahnya ia pamit undur diri untuk bergabung masuk dengan tamu-tamu Kerajaan yang lainnya.

Baekhyun mengehla nafas lega, tangannya memegang dadanya untuk mendengarkan detak jantungnya yang cepat karena melihat wajah dingin dari Jessica.

"Jangan takut.. mereka memang memiliki wajah sedingin es, Dewi Hera memberikan kehidupan dingin di Kerajaan Eleanor." Ki Bum menjelaskan kepada Baekhyun supaya anaknya lebih tenang.

"Yang Mulia Raja Ki Bum!" suara sseseorang dengan keras meneriakkan nama sang Raja Lynkestis dan membuat Baekhyun menengok kearah sumber suara tersebut. Sedangkan sang ayah kini sudah meninggalkannya. Ki Bum melangkah mendekat kepada sosok Raja tersebut dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Sungguh suatu kehormatan mendapatkan kunjungan darimu Raja Thalin!" Ki Bum tertawa dan memeluk sang Raja kembali.

"Aku yang merasa terhormat mendapatkan undangan dari Lynkestis.. perkenalkan ini Putraku, Suho." Sang Raja membawa sosok putranya yang bersembunyi di belakangnya, ia memberikan hormat pada Ki Bum.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Yang Mulia Raja Lynkestis." Suho memberikan hormat dan Ki Bum membalasnya dengan menepuk bahu Suho dari kanan ke kiri.

"Dia benar-benar mirip denganmu Siwon." Ki Bum kini menepuk bahu Siwon dan mempersilahkan mereka untuk masuk kedalam Ballroom.

Baekhyun yang enggan menyusul ketempat Ayahnya masih berdiri ditempat yang sama, melihat ada meja bunga yang berada di sudut tak jauh dari tempatnya dengan perlahan-lahan ia berjalan kesana melewati beberapa tamu dengan sesekali mengucapkan salam atau pun maaf karena sedikit menabrka mereka. Setelah tiba di meja itu ia bersandar dan melepaskan heelsnya sebentar, merasakan kaki mungilnya dengan bebas menginjak lantai ballroom tanpa sepatu tingginya.

Suara terompet kembali berbunyi dan pintu ruangan kembali terbuka dengan lebar. Beberapa tamu mulai memperhatikan dan menunggu pengumuman siapa tamu Kerajaan datang kali ini.

"Yang Mulia Putri Mahkota Eleanor Minseok! Yang Mulia Putri Mahkota Krystal! Yang Mulia Putri Mahkota Irene memasuki Ballroom Lynkestis!"

Baekhyun yang berada dekat pintu masuk memperhatikan ketiga waja Putri Mahkota Eleanor yang nampak sangat dingin seperti wajah Sang Ratu. Ia bergedik kembali dan acuh melanjutkan sandaran badannya pada meja bunga tersebut. Ia memperhatikan banyak tamu-tamu Kerajaan yang lain pun tak banyak yang menyambut kedatangan mereka. Hanya nampak beberapa pria yang sedikit mencoba untuk memperhatikan ketiga wanita tersebut namun tak lama mereka mundur karena dibalas tajam dan dingin dari mereka.

Baekhyun mulai mencari-cari keberadaan sang Ayah yang kini masih sibuk berbicara dengan beberapa tamu Kerajaan, sedangkan sang Ibu jauh disana sudah menikmati waktu berbicara dengan para Ratu yang lain. Kakaknya Kris pun tengah berbincang dengan para Putra Mahkota dan kini ketiga wanita dari Eleanor ikut bergabung dengan kakaknya.

"Aku bisa istirahat sejenak." Baekhyun bergumam pelan dan memejamkan matanya.

"Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota Glorfindel Chanyeol dan Kerajaan Tiranis memasuki Ballroom Lynkestis!"

Suara terompet terdengar dan kini para tamu mulai mendekat menuju pintu masuk hingga bahkan beberapa mulai berteriak menyebut nama Glorfindel dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang sempat kaget karena mendengar teriakan mereka dan merasakan hentakan badan siapa saja yang lewat dibelakang maupun didepannya kini nampak linglung karena tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Badannya yang lebih kecil serta gaun panjangnya yang mulai terinjak-injak membaut dia terbawa arus terlempar kesembarang arah. Hingga tak sengaja tangannya menyenggol vas bunga yang tinggi dan membuat ia terjatuh dan bunyi pecahan vas itu terdengar nyaring. Musik mulai berhenti bahkan beberapa teriakan-teriakan sudah tergantikan dengan desas-desus bisikan di seisi ballroom.

Tubuh Baekhyun yang kini sudah menyatu dengan lantai ballroom bergetar hebat karena merasakan gugup dan takut. Yang benar saja ia terjatuh diiringi dengan vas bunga yang jatuh juga. Bahkan beberapa pecahan dari vas mengenai bagian lutut dan lengannya. Matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam kini berusaha mengerjap beberapa kali untuk terbuka karena mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat menuju tempat dimana ia tersungkur.

"Bisakah kau bangun?" _Deep voice_ itu terdengar saat badan tegap dan gagahnya berlutut dan memegang lengan Baekhyun untuk membantunya berdiri. Tangan kanannya menyibak beberaa pecahan yang menempel pada gaunnya.

Badan Baekhyun bergetar hebat karena sentuhan yang ia terima saat tangan pria itu mengangkat badannya untuk berdiri. Bahkan setelah badannya berhasil berdiri dengan tegap, Sang Pria tidak membiarkan Baekhyun menghadap para tamu, melainkan mendekap badannya menempel pada dada bidang dan tubuhnya yang tegap. Jubah Kerajaan Lynkestis diberikan padanya untuk menutupi gaunnya dan tubuh mungilnya. Pria itu membawa Baekhyun melangkah dengan pelan pergi meninggalkan suara-suara yang masih berbisik kearahnya.

* * *

 **-LOVES OF TALES-**

* * *

"Lihatlah betapa terkenalnya anakmu.. baru saja disebutkan namanya dan semua tamu kini mulai mendekat kearah pintu masuk." Heechul berbicara kearah Jaejoong disebelahnya yang sedang menikmati seteguk wine yang baru saja ia minum.

"Aku sudah tidak heran melihatnya. Hanya lihat saja setelah Chanyeol menemukan Cahaya Abadi mereka tidak akan bisa mendekatinya lagi." Jaejoong menjawab pelan.

"Aku masih tidak percaya saat Yixing mengatakan Chanyeol adalah Api Bumi."

"Aku juga sempat tidak percaya.. namun mengingat Kekuatan yang dimilikinya adalah Api Phoenix. Tidak menutup kemungkinan ia adalah Api Bumi." Tatapan Jaejoong beralih menatap Heechul. "Bukannya aku tidak setuju atas perjodohan Chanyeol dengan Putrimu.. namun aku tidak mau saat Cahaya Abadi ditemukan.. aku takut membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama terluka."

"Aku tahu.. dan aku cukup mengerti keadaan itu Jaejoong." Heechul memegang tangan Jaejoong dan memberikan usapan pada lengannya. "Aku hanya berharap Chanyeol dapat menemukan Cahaya Abadi dan memberikan ketenangan pada Kerajaan kita kedepannya."

"Aku mengharapkan hal yang sama."

...

"Sepertinya ayahku kehilangan Baekhyun." Kris berucap setelah baru saja kembali bergabung dengan Yoora, Jongin, Sehun, dan ketiga wanita dari Eleanor disekitarnya.

"Butuh bantuan untuk mencarinya?" Jongin menawarkan bantuan.

"Yoora, bisa mencarinya dengan kekuatannya." Sehun berucap sambil menunjuk kearah Yoora.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Kenapa? Bukankah kekuatanmu bisa untuk siapa saja?" Kali ini Krystal bertanya setelah mendengar apa yang baru saja Yoora katakana.

"Tidak untuk Putri Mahkota Lynkestis." Yoora menjawab dingin kearah Krystal.

"Kalian bisa membantuku?" Kris kembali bertanya kepada Jongin dan Sehun, setelah mereka menganggukkan kepala untuk mengiyakan permintaan Kris. Mereka segera berpencar mencari Baekhyun dalam kerumuna tamu-tamu Kerajaan.

"Jadi Baekhyun adalah Putri Mahkota Lynkestis? Kita belum berkenalan dengannya." kali ini Irene yang bersuara.

"Bagaimana mau berkenalan dengannya bila sekarang Sang Putra Mahkota Lynkestis sedang mencarinya!" Minseok menjawab dengan dingin pertanyaan dari adiknya.

Yoora yang kini masih berada didekat ketiga wanita dingin tersebut memutuskan untuk menjauh dan memandang Pintu Istana yang sudah dikerumuni oleh beberapa tamu undangan yang akan menyambut kedatangan adiknya, Putra Mahkota Glorfindel.

Terlihat Jongdae dan kedua adiknya berjalan masuk mengikuti sang Ayah yang berjalan di depannya. Sesekali mereka menunduk memberi hormat dan salam pada tamu-tamu yang berada di sekelilingnya. Selang beberapa menit kerumunan kembali bergabung setelah sesaat terpecah karena membiarkan Kerajaan Tiranis masuk, Yoora yakin mereka akan menyambut Chanyeol. Bayangan wajah dingin dan tatapan yang tajam dari Chanyeol sudah terbayang dalam pikiran Yoora hingga dalam sekejap pandangannya menjadi kosong karena ia bisa melihat dan masuk dalam pikiran Chanyeol.

Pandangan melihat bagaimana Chanyeol yang kini sedang berada bersama seseorang, bukan hanya bersama namun adiknya kini sedang memeluk seseorang wanita berbadan kecil itu dan membawanya pergi dari dalam Istana. Yoora tidak tahu siapa yang bersama dengan Chanyeol karena cahaya putih yang menutupinya namun yang Yoora yakin dengan pasti bahwa detak jantung yang bisa ia rasakan saat Chanyeol bersama dengan seseorang tersebut menandakan hal yang tidak wajar.

"Putri Mahkota, kau baik-baik saja?" Minseok yang menyadari perubahan sikap Yoora kini menggenggam tangan Yoora dan mendekatkan badannya. "Putri Mahkota.. Yoora.. kau bisa mendengarku?"

Beberapa kali kalimat yang diucapkan Minseok berusaha menyadarkan Yoora dari pandangannya namun semua gagal karena Yoora masih berusaha untuk melihat lebih dalam pada pikiran Chanyeol dan masa depan yang akan terjadi pada adiknya.


	3. 03

**03**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Istana Lynkestis sudah kembali pada kegiatan yang biasanya dilakukan setiap harinya. setelah pesta penyambutan tamu Kerajaan yang dilakukan semalam hingga menjelang pagi, ruangan Ballroom Istana kini sudah mulai dibersihkan oleh beberapa pekerja Istana. Dekorasi-dekorasi yang indah terhias pada ruangan itu mulai dibongkar untuk menampilkan suasana aslinya.

"Aku tidak melihat Chanyeol semalam. Apa ia menemuimu?" Jaejoong yang sudah duduk bersandar pada headbed di kamar Istana Lynkestis berbicara pada suaminya yang kini baru saja selesai membersihkan badan.

"Aku juga tidak menemuinya, mungkin ia sudah berkumpul dengan para Putra Mahkota yang lainnya." Yunho menjawab santai

"Kita belum mengenalkannya pada Baekhyun. Heechul pasti mengira anak itu tidak berminat untuk mengenalnya."

"Heechul bukan wanita yang memiliki pemikiran seperti itu. Tenang saja, sudah segeralah bersiap pagi ini kita akan mengikuti sarapan bersama dengan yang lainnya.

Suasana yang penuh emosi bukan hanya saja dirasakan pada kamar yang ditinggali oleh Raja dan Ratu Glorfindel ini namun suasana kamar milik Raja dan Ratu Lynkestis yang tak jauh dari kamar mereka pun merasakan yang sama. Sang Ratu sejak matanya terbuka di pagi hari ini sudah berulang kali meluapkan kekesalan dan emosinya yang memuncak-muncak pada sang Raja.

"Kris tidak menemukan Baekhyun dimanapun semalam, namun Yoona melaporkan bahwa Putrimu itu sudah tidur didalam kamarnya. Anak itu benar-benar!" Heechul menyesap teh hangatnya setelah ia berjalan bolak balik dihadapan suaminya yang masih membaca beberapa bacaan di tangannya.

"Dia lelah semalam."

"Lelah? Itu tidak sopan kau tahu! Bahkan kita belum mengenalkannya pada Chanyeol! Arrrgghhh Baekhyun! Kenapa dengan anak itu!"

"Tenanglah.. dia baru saja berusia 20 tahun, lagipula itu hal yang wajar selama ini kita tidak membiarkannya mengikuti kegiatan urusan istana sebelum-sebelumnya." Kibum masih menjawab dengan santai tanpa memperdulikan istrinya yang sudah meledak-meledak menahan emosi karena tingkah laku Putri mereka.

...

Dua orang laki-laki tinggi itu kini saling berlari mengejar satu sama lain, tubuh mereka yang atletis dengan lengan berotot dan keringat yang membasahi wajah dan badan mereka menjadi pemandangan yang sangat indah bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya. Para pekerja yang kini seharusnya sudah mulai bekerja di dalam istana terhipnotis untuk tetap memperhatikan mereka berdua yang masih saling mengejar. Bahkan beberapa jendela kamar yang terbuka dalam istana kini sudah dipenuhi dengan para Putri Mahkota yang saling meneriakan masing-masing nama kedua laki-laki tersebut.

Laki-laki pertama adalah Putra Mahkota Lynkestis, Kris. Semua pekerja dan penghuni Istana Lynkestis tahu bahwa calon Raja mereka memanglah tampan, campuran perpaduan wajah malaikat dan dewi Aphrodite jelas menciptakan sosoknya yang sangat tampan ditambah matanya yang berwarna hijau dipadukan dengan kulitnya yang putih dan warna rambutnya yang hitam kelam jelas sangat mencolok dan membuat beberapa kaum hawa terpesona melihatnya.

Laki-laki kedua adalah Putra Mahkota Glorfindel, Chanyeol. Calon Raja Glorfindel sudah diakui ketampanannya setara dengan Kris, namun bedanya bila Kris adalah sosok yang hangat terhadap kaum hawa, Chanyeol adalah es bagi kaum hawa. Menaklukan hati seorang Chanyeol tidaklah mudah, banyak yang mengatakan itu semua berkat genetika dari Dewi Athena yang terkenal dingin saat berperang. Chanyeol memiliki dua warna mata yang berbeda, sebelah kanannya berwarna merah gelap dan sebelah kirinya berwarna biru muda. Konon, itu semua terjadi karena kekuatan yang dimilikinya pemberian dari Zeus atas kelahirannya.

Kini mereka berdua masih sibuk menghabiskan waktu dengan berlari mengelilingi bangunan Istana Lynkestis mengacuhkan tatapan para gadis yang sudah bersorak dan menggoda mereka berdua sedari tadi.

"Sudah ku bilang bukan.. berlari pagi adalah kegiatan yang menarik." Kris berusaha berbicara meskipun nafasnnya terengah-engah karena berlari.

"Diam." Jawaban singkat diberikan oleh Chanyeol yang masih terfokus dengan pandangannya di depan.

"Hah sejak kapan Calon Raja menggenakkan gelang di tangannya?" Kris berusaha memegang tangan kiri Chanyeol dimana terdapat gelang silver mengelilingi tangannya.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Hentakan tangannya berhasil menjauhkan tangan Kris dan kini ia mencoba memasang penutup telinga menggunakkan earphonennya, menekan tombol play pada ipodnya dan kemudian berlari kencang meninggalkan Kris dibelakangnya.

"Dasar pria dingin!" Kris berteriak dan memilih untuk berlari kearah Yoora dan Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari pintu belakang Istana.

"Ditinggalkan lagi?" Yoora memberikan handuk kecil kepada Kris.

"Yap! Kau sudah paham bukan."

"Kemana Jongin?"

"Dia masih terlelap tidur di kamar." Sehun menjawab sambil meregangkan tangannya keatas. "Bisakah kita lanjutkan lari pagi ini?" Badannya sudah digerakkan ke kanan dan kiri begitu juga tangan dan kepalanya.

"Kau ingin para Putri meneriaki namamu bukan?" Kris menjawab dengan nada menggoda, sedangkan Yoora hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah adiknya yang sangat aneh.

"Kalian lanjutkan. Aku mau menikmati suasana pagi disini sebelum para Putri berisik itu berpindah mendekat dan mengganggu suasana pagi ini." Yoora dengan datar menjawab dan berjalan menuju taman bunga tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Jangan pergi ke taman bunga yang jauh!" Kris berteriak ke arah Yoora sambil berlari mengikuti Sehun yang sudah lebih dulu melakukan start.

Bila keadaan disekeliling dan luar Istana mulai ramai karena kesibukkan masing-masing, lain halnya dengan kamar Sang Putri Mahkota yang masih tertutup tirai jendela dan bahkan suasana di kamar tersebut masih sangat hening. Bukan karena Sang Putri masih tertidur, namun ia kini masih berada dalam selimut mengingat-ingat kejadian yang sungguh sangat memalukan terjadi padanya.

" _Kau baik-baik saja?" Sosok Pria yang menolongnya kini melepaskan pelukannya dan membiarkan ia terduduk pada kursi di luar Istana. Ia masih sangat malu mengingat apa yang terjadi, namun kakinya juga merasakan nyeri yang sangat perih karena tergores oleh pecahan vas yang jatuh dan juga lututnya yang beradu dengan lantai marmer ruang Ballroom Istana._

" _Mereka tidak melihat wajahmu.. jadi tidak usah malu." Sekali lagi sang pria mengucapkan kalimat yang menenangkan hatinya. Sosok itu masih berlutut di hadapannya dan membersihkan beberapa pecahan keramik dan kaca yang masih menempel pada gaun dan juga kulitnya. Bahkan ia dengan percaya dirinya mengangkat kaki Baekhyun dan memberikan usapan pada luka-luka goresan yang ada._

" _Bagaimana bisa gadis kecil seperti dirimu ditinggal sendiri di dalam pesta. Apakah kau tersesat?"_

" _tunggu..APA?! kau bilang apa barusan?!" Akhirnya Baekhyun berteriak setelah mendengar bahwa pria yang menolongnya itu menganggap ia gadis kecil yang tersesat!_

 _Pria itu jatuh ke tanah setelah dengan tiba-tiba gadis yang berada di hadapannya bangun dan berteriak kesal setelah mendengar apa yang ia katakana._

" _Ahjussi! Dengar ya! Aku sudah berumur 20 tahun! 20 tahun! Aku sudah pernah hidup sendiri di Dunia luar dan juga aku adalah Putri Mahkota! Aku bukan gadis kecil yang tersesat! Ini istanaku! Sekali lagi! Aku bukan gadis kecil yang tersesat!" Baekhyun berteriak dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan sang pria yang masih saja tertegun mendengar apa yang gadis itu katakan._

" _Kenapa dia.." senyuman menghiasi wajah sang Pria yang kini membersihkan setelan celana dan atasannya dari debu tanah hingga ia melihat tak jauh dari ujung sepatunya terdapat gelang yang mengkilap. Ia mengambil gelang yang memiliki motif bintang di sekelilingnya dan terdapat huruf B di tengah-tengahnya._

" _Mungkin milik gadis itu." Ia memasukkan pada kantung celananya dan melangkah berusaha mengikuti kemana perginya sosok yang berada di hadapannya sebelumnya._

* * *

 _ **-Loves of Tales-**_

* * *

Derap bunyi langkah yang terburu-buru terdengar jelas oleh telingaku, meskipun sedari tadi pendengaranku sudah terusik dengan suara teriakan-teriakan dari luar jendelanya. Entah apa yang terjadi diluar sana aku tidak mau tahu tapi mereka sangat mengganggu suasana pagiku yang damai. Pintu kamarku terbuka dengan cepat dan terdengar langkah kaki dan deru nafasnya yang terengah-engah terdengar jelas. Dalam pikiranku sudah terbayang itu pasti Ibuku yang sudah sangat emosi karena semalam aku menghilang dan tidak menemuinya kembali dan pagi ini dia akan meluapkan semua kekesalannay seperti biasa dan berteriak menyebutkan namaku berkali-kali. Mataku sudah terpejam dan bersiap menunggu saat-saat pukulannya tiba di badanku dan hentakkan selimut yang ia tarik terbuka nantinya.

 _Srek._

Eh? Aku memfokuskan pendengarannya mencoba membayangkan apa yang ia lakukan. Sepertinya ia membuka tirai jendela dan beberapa jendela di kamarku karena kini aku semakin dengan jelas mendengar beberapa teriakan para wanita menyebut nama Kris dan Chanyeol bergantian.

"Aaaaahhh dia sangat sexy!"

Itu suara Yoona!

Aku mencoba mengintip melihat apakah benar Yoona yang berada di dalam kamarku, dan ternyata benar. Ia kini masih melihat keluar jendela dengan kakinya yang bergereakhentak-hentak dan tangannya memukul-mukul kedua pipinya.

"Tuan Puteri!" Yoona memanggilku dan mulai menarik-narik selimut yang menutupi badan kecilku. "Nona! Kau harus bangunnnn! Lihatlah pemandangan indah pagi ini!" Yoona masih berusaha menarik-narik badannku. "Tuan Puteri cepatlaaaahhh!" Kini ia bahkan sudah menarik kakiku hingga terjatuh di lantai untung saja tanganku dengan reflek cepat meraih tiang ranjang terdekat hingga semua badanku tidak sampai jatuh.

"Yaaa! Ada apa denganmu pagi ini?" Aku yang masih berpegangan pada tiang ranjangnya memperhatikan Yoona yang tersenyum merekah bahkan pipinya kini sudah memerah seperti tomat rebus.

"Kau harus melihat pemandangn ini! ayo ayo!" Tangannya menariku menuju jendela dan menunjukkan pemandangan indah yang ia maksud.

Aku mencoba mencari pemandangan indah yang dimaksud, dan ternyata semua itu tertuju pada tempat dimana Kris dan pria tinggi yang berdiri disampingnya mengenakkan kaos putih dan celana olahraga sedang bertolak pinggang melihat kearah Yoora yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu di tengah-tengah mereka. Terdapat juga kedua Putra Mahkota Glorfindel, Jongin dan Sehun lalu disebelahnya nampak Putera Mahkota Thalin, Suho dan sosok yang lebih pendek berdiri diantara Sehun dan Jongin menggunakkan kaos hitam polos dan celana olahraga pendek.

"Mereka pasti akan membuat permainan. Aaaahhh indah sekali pagi ini." Yoona kembali bersuara.

"Hmm.. aku masih tidak mengerti pemandangan indah apa yang kau maksud." Aku melirik kearah Yooan sebentar.

"Astaga! Tuan Puteri yang terhormat.. tidakkah menurutmu para pria dibawah itu sangat sexy, badan mereka yang sangat atletis dan keringat yang menghiasi otot-otot lengannya, wajahnya.. dan rambutnya.. aaahhhh indah sekali!" Yoona berteriak dengan tangannya yang digerakkan menuju lehernya dan gerakan bibirnya yang menurutku cukup aneh untuk ia perlihatkan kepadaku.

"Mereka sedang berdiri seperti itu bagian mana yang terlihat indah!" aku berusaha pergi kembali ke ranjang namun tangan Yoona menahanku untuk tetap disampingnya.

"Sudah perhatikan saja!"

Mau tak mau aku ikut memperhatikan mereka yang kini sudah terbagi menjadi 2 grup. Kris bersama Jongin dan Suho, sedangkan grup yang lain adalah Pria tinggi mengenakkan baju putih, Sehun dan kemudian pria yang sedikit pendek menggunakkan kaos hitam.

"Siapa kedua orang itu?" Aku menunjukkan tanganku kearah mereka.

"E-eoh? Yang mana?" Yoona menjawab bingung.

"Yang menggunakkan kaos putih dan kaos hitam, aku belum mengenal mereka."

"Kau tidak tahu yang menggunakkan baju putih? Kalian belum berkenalan?!" Yoona sedikit berteriak.

"Kalau aku mengenal dia kemarin malam aku tidak mungkin menanyakkannya padamu!"

"Oh astagaaaa.. apa yang kau lakukan semalam hingga tidak berkenalan dengannya?"

"Aku bertemu orang aneh yang mengataiku sebagai gadis kecil yang tersesat! Puas!"

Aku menjawab kesal sedangkan Yoona masih tertawa karena mengira apa yang aku ucapkan adalah lelucon biasa. Walaupun begitu ia mengatakan padaku bahwa yang menggenakkan baju putih adalah Putera Mahkota Glorfindel Chanyeol sedangkan yang baju hitam adalah Putera Mahkota Tiranis Jongdae, setelahnya ia kembali tertawa mengingat ucapanku sebelumnya namun berhasil berhenti saat melihat bagaimana Chanyeol memukul bola yang dilemparkan oleh Kris dan berhasil melambung tinggi. Yoona terkagum-kagum dan bertepuk tangan sama halnya dengan para Puteri Mahkota yang sudah berdiri dekat dengan Yoora dari bawah kamarku.

Aku kembali teralihkan melihat bagaimana permainan mereka kembali karena kini Jongin yang memiliki kekuatan teleportasi sudah berpindah tempat menuju dimana bola yang dipukul Chanyeol berada dan melemparkannya kembali pada Kris.

"Jadi.. kau mengagumi siapa.." Aku bertanya pada Yoona yang masih terfokus kepada mereka yang bermain disana.

"A-aahhh.. itu.." Yoona bertingkah gugup dan mulai melangkah mundur dan berpindah pada sisi jendela yang lain.

"Yaaa jawab pertanyaanku!" Aku mencoba mendekatinya kembali namun ia meilih kabur dari kamarku sambil berteriak akan menyiapkan kebutuhanku untuk membersihkan diri.

Geez. Bilang saja ia tidak mau aku mengetahui siapa sosok yang ia sukai, aku bergumam dalam hati dan kemudian melihat kearah Kris yang kini mendapatkan giliran akan memukul bola. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang akan melemparkan bola tersebut kearahnya.

Aku berteriak kencang saat pukulan Kris pada bola tersebut cukup kencang dan melambung tinggi jauh, tepuk tanganku terdengar hingga beberapa Puteri Mahkota berwajah dingin mulai melihat kearahku dengan tatapan dingin dan tajam, aku yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan mereka kini melangkah mundur pelan-pelan dan berpindah ke jendela yang lainnya supaya mereka tidak memperhatikanku lagi.

... ...

"Siapa dia?" Aku bertanya pada Jongin saat ia memberikan bolanya padaku.

"Aaahh dia.. adiknya Kris. Menggemaskan bukan?" Jongin terkekeh dan memukul pundakku dan kembali melangkah mundur. Sedangkan aku kini mencoba fokus kembali untuk melemparkan bola tersebut kearah Kris.

" _Tertarik padanya?"_ Itu suara Yoora yang terdengar di pikirannku.

"Tidak." Aku menjawab singkat.

" _Pandanganmu masih menuju kearahnya."_ Kembali Yoora mengusik

"Tidak."

" _Kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku. Ngomong-ngomong siapa gadis kecil dalam pikiranmu itu?"_

"Yaa Chanyeol! Cepat lempar bola itu!" Kris sudah berteriak sambil mengayunkan tongkat pukulnya.

"Ck tidak sabaran sekali. Terima ini!" Aku melemparkan bola itu kearahnya dan ia gagal memukulnya. Aku tertawa padanya dan menggelengkan kepala untuk meledeknya, dan kini ia mulai memasang wajah serius.

"Bukan urusanmu dan segeralah pergi dari pikiranku." Aku berbisik kepada Yoora sedangkan ia hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman dari jauh sana.

...

"Mereka masih menikmati permainannya?" pertanyaan dari Kibum membuat Yunho menoleh melihatnya.

"Anakmu dan Chanyeol kini sedang beradu."

"Mereka selalu seperti itu." Kibum yang sudah menyusul ketempat dimana Yunho berdiri memperhatikan kegiatan yang dilakukan para putera-puteri mereka.

Terdengar ketukan pintu yang singkat hingga membuat mereka menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang melakukannya, dan terlihat Jaejoong dan Heechul masuk kedalam ruangan diikuti Siwon, Zhoumi, yuri dan juga Jessica dibelakangnya.

"Bisa kita mulai?" Jaejoong bertanya setelah semua yang masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut sudah duduk pada meja bundar yang ada diruangan tersebut. Anggukan dari Kibum menjadi tanda bahwa Jaejoong bisa menyampaikan apa yang menjadi alasan para Raja dan Ratu Kerajaan ini diminat berkumpul.

"Pemerintahan Dunia sudah mengingatkan akan ancaman dari Hades.." Heechul yang memulai berbicara lebih dulu. "Aku mengetahuinya saat mereka mengingatkan keselamatan Puteriku saat bersekolah di dunia luar. Setahun yang lalu sebelum kami memutuskan ia untuk kembali ke Kerajaan, Pemerintah Dunia memberikan peringatan bahwa nyawa puteri kami terancam karena Hades mulai mengirimkan beberapa prajuritnya untuk menculik Baekhyun atau bahkan membunuhnya.. keadaan saat itu Baekhyun belum menerima kekuatannya sehingga Hades tidak mencium darah Malaikat dan Dewa yang ada padanya—

"Bukankah itu melanggar perjanjian?" Zhoumi bertanya memotong penjelasan Heechul.

"Itu melanggar." Kibum menganggukkan kepala menyetujinya.

"Kita bisa menjadikan alasan untuk menyerang mereka bukan?" kembali lagi Zhoumi bertanya.

"Itu bisa menjadi alasan utama.. tapi.. kita tidak bisa siap untuk berperang." Yunho menjelaskan.

"Apa maksudnya?" kini Yuri yang meminta penjelasan.

"Kekuatan yang diberika para Dewa dan Dewi belum sepenuhnya diterima oleh para Puteri dan Putera Mahkota kita.. itu menjadi hambatan kita tidak menemukan Cahaya Abadi." Jaejoong menjelaskan.

"Chanyeol adalah Api Bumi."

"APA?!/"Benarkah?!"

"Itu benar. Yixing mengatakan langsung padaku saat Chanyeol berada di Dunia luar, sama seperti Baekhyun ia menjadi target prajurit Hades, beruntung kekukatan belum tercium, dan saat ia kembali dan mulai berlatih perang kekuataan sesungguhnya baru terlihat.. awalnya aku hanya mengira kekuatannya adalah api, hanya pengontrol api. Namun bukan. Aku pernah melihatnya sosok Phoenix keluar dari badannya dan bahkan mereka bisa saling berbicara dalam bahasa Olympus, bahkan Phoenix bisa bersentuhan dengannya dan dia bisa mengontor keluarnya api bahkan dari dalam bumi. Bukan hanya dari tubuhnya saja.. saat itu Yixing mengujinya dan kemudian berkata bahwa Chanyeol adalah Api Bumi." Penjelasan Jaejoong membuat semuanya terdiam.

"Lalu dimana Cahaya Abadi? Kita hanya menemukan Cahaya Abadi bukan?" Jessica bersuara.

"Tidak semudah itu." Kini Siwon berbicara. "Cahaya Abadi dan Api Bumi bukan hanya saja harus ditemukan. Mereka harus bersatu.. yang dimaksudkan bersatu disini adalah mereka menjadi pasangan sehidup semati."

"Tunggu apa maksudnya bersatu dan sehidup semati." Heechul menatap Siwon dengan tatapan bingung.

"Mereka harus terikat. Tidakkah kalian diberi penjelasan sebelumnya?" Siwon kini menatap bingung semua yang ada.

"Seriously?"

"Bisakah kau lanjutkan penjelasanmu Putra Poseidon!" Kibum yang sudah kesal kini berbicara.

"Baiklah baiklah.. Api Bumi dan Cahayan Abadi diciptakan berpasangan.. itu artinya pemegang Cahaya Abadi adalah Wanita yang akan menikah dengan Chanyeol, bukan hanya sembarang wanita yang dipilhkan namun ini semacam cinta sejati karena kekuatan mereka adalah satu kesatuan. Mereka akan berperang nantinya bersama-sama dan bila salah satu tidak selamat maka yang lain akan ikut menghilang dari muka bumi ini hingga saatnya reinkarnasi kembali." Selesai penjelasan singkat yang Siwon katakan, mereka terdiam mencoba mencerna penjelasan panjang tersebut yang semakin membuat suasana mencekam.

"Siapa pemegang kekuatan Cahaya Abadi?" Jaejoong bertanya setelah keheningan panjang menyelimuti ruangan tersebut.

"Aku tidak mengetahui bagaimana Cahaya Abadi dan Api Bumi harus bersatu.. namun kendala yang ada saat ini kita tidak menemukan pemegang kekuatan Cahaya Abadi karena semua kekuatan dari Dewa dan Dewi belum sepenuhnya didapatkan oleh Putera-Puteri kita. Untuk itu dan Kibum menyarankan semua Putera-Puteri Mahkota akan melakukan latihan di Istana ini." Yunho memberikan penjelasan atas usulan yang sebelumnya dibicarakan dengan Kibum.

"Lynkestis terlalu mencolok." Yuri kini berbicara kembali. "Hades mungkin akan mengetahui kegiatan kalian."

"Aku setuju.. Lynkestis, Glorfindel, Tiranis dan Thalin dipimpin oleh Raja.. dan mereka pasti berpikir kalian akan bersiap untuk perang kapan pun dan dimana pun. Menurutku Eowyn dan Eleanor bisa menjadi tempat latihan." Jessica memberikan saran.

"Aku setuju." Yuri memberikan suara.

"Menurutku Eowyn tempat yang pas." Siwon memberikan suara. "Eleanor terlalu dingin, Eowyn berada di dekat Olympus, jauh dari perbatasan dunia dan Hades."

"Saat Putera-Puteri Mahkota berada di Eowyn, lebih baik para Ratu berada di Olympus. Untuk berjaga-jaga saat peperangan mungkin terpicu." Jessica kembali memberikan saran.

"Aku setuju, Olympus perlu mengetahui siapa yang lebih dulu menyebabkan perang." Kibum berbicara kembali. "Aku, Yunho dan Zhoumi bisa melatih mereka, sedangkan Siwon tetap berada pada kawasan Thalin karena terletak dekat dengan Kerajaan Poseidon." Kibum melihat kearah Siwon yang paham akan maksud dari kalimat yang dibicarakn Kibum menganggukkan kepala tanda menyetujui.

"Jadi.. kita semua sudah mengambil keputusan?" Yunho bertanya dengan melihat kepada masing-masing yang ada dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Keputusan yang tepat." Semua menganggukkan kepala.

* * *

 _ **-Loves of Tales-**_

* * *

Baekhyun berlari cepat setelah selesai santap siang bersama dengan para tamu Kerajaan, ia mohon undur diri dan melangkah keluar ruang makan siang. Setelahnya ia mengangkat gaun yang ia gunakkan dan berlari melewati banyak anak tangga dan ruangan dalam istana hanya untuk secepatnya sampai di kamarnya kembali.

 _Brak._

Pintu kamarnya dibuka kasar dan ia langsung membuka semua laci nakas dimana ia menyimpan segala perhiasan kalung gelang dan bahkan cincin pemberian dari Ratunya.

"Ku mohon.. dimana gelang itu.. ku mohon munculah.. aiissshhh.." Mulutnya tidak berhenti mengoceh dan tangannya sibuk mengobrak-abrik laci tersebut. Kemudian ia beralih mengangkat selimut dan sprei penutup ranjangnnya bahkan ia melempar bantal dan guling yang ada hingga terbuang ke lantai.

"Arrggghhh! Bodoh bodoh bodoh!" Kepala kecilnya ia pukuli dengan tangan dan kemudian kembali masuk kedalam kamar mandi guna mencarinya di dalam.

Tak kunjung mendapatkan apa yang ia cari kini ia masuk kedalam lemarinya dan membingkar semua gaun-gaun indahnya dan bahkan beberapa pakaian yang lain ia buang kelantai maupun ke atas ranjangnya. Terlalu disibukkan dalam mencari bendanya yang hilang ia tidak menyadari bahwa kakaknya kini sudah masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan wajah panik melihat isi kamar adiknya yang sungguh terlihat seperti diserang badai topan.

"Baekhyun?"

"Omg!" Baekhyun yang merasa dikejutkan dengan hadirnya sang Kakak dari belakang meloncat menubruk tembok didepannya dan kemudian memegangi dadanya untuk mencegah jantungnya lompat keluar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah? Kenapa kamarmu begini?" Kris menunjukkan seisi ruangan yang kini sudah tidak berbentuk.

"Aku mencari gelangku.. hiks.. aku melupakannya.." Baekhyun mulai menangis saat menatap wajah sang Kakak yang hendak memarahinya.

"Gelangmu.. gelang apa yang kau maksud?" Kris masih tidak mengerti.

"Gelang pemberian Dewi Aphrodite saat aku lahir.." Baekhyun terduduk pada lantai dan kini mulai menutup wajahnya akan menangis karena tidak berhasil menemukan gelang itu.

"Astagaaaa.. bagaimana bisa kau menghilangkannya hah!" Suara Kris kini mulai meninggi karena tahu arti gelang tersebut bagi Baekhyun. Gelang yang dibuat dari air mata Aphrodite saat mengetahui bahwa keturunannya telah lahir dan itu adalah saat Baekhyun dilahirkan di dunia ini.

Kris mulai membantu mencari gelang tersebut dengan menyusuri kamar Baekhyun yang sudah tidak berbentuk itu.

"Bagaimana bentuk gelang itu hm?"

"Ada huruf B di tengah gelang-gelang itu.. dan disekelilingnya terdapat tanda bintang disekelilingnya." Baekhyun masih duduk lemas di lantai kamarnya sedangkan Kris kini mulai berdiri terdiam mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Kau memakainya semalam?" Kris kini bertanya pada Baekhyun.

"E-eoh.. sepertinya.." Baekhyun terdiam sebentar mengingat-ingat apakah ia memakainya semalam dan dengan bodohnya ia baru saja ingat bahwa semalam Ayahnya sempat membetulakan kaitan gelang itu sebelum ia jatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Itu berarti bisa saja gelang itu jatuh di dalam istana atau saat ia dibawa keluar oleh pria yang mengatainya.

Tanpa satu kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun, kini ia berlari keluar kamarnya meninggalkan Kris yang berdiri didekat jendela dan menghela nafas lega. Terlebih saat ia melihat sosok yang ia curigai berada di luar istana, berjalan santai dengan tangan yang dimasukkan kedalam kantung celananya dan berhenti disalah satu tampat duduk santai Istana. Sosok itu melihat kearah tempat tersebut dan kemudian senyuman terlihat pada wajahnya, tak lama ia berpindah naik keatas pohon yang berada tak jauh situ.

"Dasar bodoh." Kris bergumam melihat tangkah laku sosok tersebut dan kemudian atensinya teralih pada sang adik yang kini sudah berlari menuju tempat duduk yang sama seperti yang dilakukan sosok sebelumnya.

Baekhyun masuk kedalam tanaman yang ada dibelakangnya dan mulai mencari-cari dengan tangannya sendiri, bahkan ia mengusak tanah dibawahnya juga yang dimana sontak membuat Kris menggelengkan kepala melihat bagaimana bodohnya sang Adik.

...

Baru saja aku duduk bersandar pada dahan pohon yang berhasil aku panjat, suara helaan nafas dan gumaman seseorang terdengar mengusik ketenanganku. Aku melihat kebawah bagaimana gadis itu dengan cepat masuk kedalam semak-semak tanaman yang ada disekitarnya dan dengan tangan kosong ia merusak tanaman tersebut. Belum puas ia juga mengangkat beberapa batuan yang menutupi tanah dan kemudian menendang nendang apapun yang ada dekat dengan kakinya.

Aku masih memperhatikan tingkahnya hingga saat ia mengusak tanah dekat dengan bangku santai dibawahku dengan tangannya sendiri. Itu mengejutkan! Baru pertama kali aku melihat ada seornag gadis yang nekat melakukan hal itu tanpa merasa jijik sedikitpun.

"Aaaaahhh kemana gelang itu.." Ia akhirnya bersuara dan kemudian menekuk lututnya dan menangis sambil membenamkan wajahnya.

Kini aku tahu alasannya kenapa ia melakukan tindakan gila itu, aku mengangkat tangan kiriku dimaa terdapat gelang dengan huruf B ditengahnya.

"Baekhyun." Aku bergumam pelan dan masih memperhatikan gadis itu yang kini masih berlutut dibawah.

"Aaaaa! Kau bodoh-bodoh! Bukan disini!" Aku hampir saja jatuh dari atas pohon saat mendengar teriakannya. Ia bangun dari duduknya dan kemudian dengan cepat berlari entah kemana menghilang dari tempat itu.

Aku dengan cepat turun dari pohon tersebut dan melepaskan gelang yang berada di tangannku, pemikiran awalku adalah mengejarnya dan kemudian memberikan gelang tersebut padanya. Atau menyerahkan gelang tersebut kepada Kris, kakaknya.

"Ide kedua lebih baik." Aku berguma sebentar dan berbalik, baru saja aku hendak melangkah pergi namun gadis itu berjalan kembali kearahku dengan wajahnya yang menunduk, gaunya sudah kotor bahkan tangannya yang lentik kini sudah berlumuran tanah. Bibir meram mudanya yang kecil sudah dipoutkan dan hidungnya yang mancung sudah berwarna merah diujungnya. _Menggemaskan._

Entah kenapa melihatnya seperti ini membuatku tersenyum, mengarahkan kedua kakiku berjalan kearahnya.

 _Bug._

Kepalanya menabrak dadaku dan ia kini mengaduh merasakan sakit pada kepalanya. Belum ada satu katapun keluar darinya hanya saja jari-jari mungilnya mulai membelai keningnya yang menabrak dadaku. Bibir bawahnya lebih dimajukan sedangkan bibir atasnya tenggelam, tatapannya kini mendelik kearahku dengan tajam, pipi mochinya menggembung dan merona merah mungkin karena ia merasa kesal yang mendalam.

"Ish! Kenapa menghalangi jalanku eoh!" Kini ia berteriak kearahku. Ingin rasanya tertawa lepas bagaimana melihat ekspresi lucunya ini namun aku cukup sadar untuk berakting dihadapannya.

"Ck. Harusnya aku yang memarahi bocah kecil sepertimu berjalan dengan benar saja tidak bisa." Kedua tanganku kumasukkan kedalam kantung celana dan kemudian mendekat kearahnya, ia yang kini tambah kesal karena ucapanku ingin membalas namun karena langkah yang kuambil membuat ia berjalan mundur dengan linglung.

"Yak awas!" Ia mencoba menyeimbangkan badannya hingga saat aku berhenti badannya malah jatuh duduk di tanah.

"Yaaaaaaaaa! Sakit!" ia mengaduh keras, bahkan kini wajahnya sudah benar-benar ingin menangis karena sakit yang ia rasakan.

Aku tidak pernah menemukan seorang gadis dengan tingkah laku sepertinya, berperilaku seperti yang ia mau bahkan tanpa memperdulikan dirinya sendiri. Menangis dimana saja dan kapan saja ia inginkan, berlari kencang seakan-akan ia bukanlah Puteri yang harus selalu bertingkah anggun. Kaki kiriku berlutut dihadapannya sedangkan kaki kananku menopang tanganku yang kini menyangga tanganku yang hendak mengangkat wajahnya yang masih menunduk menangis.

"Bisakah kau tidak seceroboh itu." Aku mengusap air matanya dengan tangan kananku. Ia menatapku bingung dengan matanya yang berkedip-kedip dengan cepat membuatku semakin memandangnya lebih dalam dan lebih lama.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku menarik tangannya dan membawanya berjalan menuju tempat duduk, tempat yang sama dimana aku mendudukkannya semalam.

"Tunggu disini." Ia lebih pendiam setelah menangis kesakitan, itu lebih baik. Aku berjalan meninggalkannya menuju ke sisi belakang istana untuk membasahi sapu tangannku. Setelahnya aku berlari cepat karena aku berpikir bodohnya meminta ia untuk menunggu sendirian, pastinya ia akan pergi masuk kembali kedalam istana, dengan tergesa-gesa aku berlari namun kemudian aku berhenti saat melihat ia masih duduk disana. Duduk terdiam dan memainkan gaun bawahnya yang penuh debu. Aku menghampirinya dengan nafas terengha-engah sedangkan ia kini menatapku dengan bingung.

"Ku kira kau akan kabur." Aku sedikit tertawa saat melihatnya yang hanya menggelengkan kepala kearahku.

"Kemarikan tanganmu." Tanpa perlawanan atau bantahan ia memberikan kedua tangannya dan menatapku dengan bingung. "Tenang saja.. aku tidak akan memukul tanganmu!" ia kembali mencibir dan dengan cepat terdiam saat memperhatikan tanganku bergerak untuk membersihkan segala kotoran yang ada pada tangannya.

"Seorang Puteri Mahkota tidak boleh mengotori tangannya yang indah. Kau perlu tahu itu! Jangan pernah mengotori tanganmu untuk hal yang tidak penting." Ia menatapku dengan ragu dan kemudian terdiam.

"Jangan pernah berteriak-teriak juga. Suara lembutmu bisa rusak nantinya." Kini tanganku membersihkan wajahnya yang terkena debu di pipinya.

"Tutup matamu." Aku memerintahkannya.

"Eoh?" Ia melihatku dengan bingung. "Haruskah?" kembali ia bertanya namun kini tatapannya sudah kembali menjadi tatapan curiga kearahku.

"Aku akan membersihkan kotoran dimatamu itu."

Baekhyun ber O dan kemudian melanjutkan menutup mata dengan kedua bibirnya yang ia rapatkan kedalam dan membuat senyuman, kaki kecilnya bergerak tak beraturan semakin membuatku ingin tertawa karenanya. Bagaimana bisa Kris memiliki adik menggemaskana seperti ini. Setelah selesai membersihkan kedua matanya kini aku mengeluarkan gelang yang berada di kantung celanaku dan kugantungkan pada tanganku tepat di depan matanya.

"Buka matamu."

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan mengedipkan berkali-kali setelah melihat gelangnya yang kini berada dihadapannya.

"Huwaaaaaa huwaaaaa! Gelangku! Kyaaaaa terima kasih!" Baekhyun berteriak histeris dan kini memeluk badannku hingga kami berdua jatuh keatas tanah bersamaan, dan aku merasakan bagaimana sakitnya jatuh dengan keras seperti yang ia rasakan tadi. Dan ini sudah kedua kalinya Baekhyun melakukan hal yang sama padaku.

"Maaf ahjussi maaf.. maaf aku terlalu senang. Ah! Maafkan aku Putera Mahkota Glorfindel, Maafkan aku." Baekhyun menunduk berkali-kali dan membantuku berdiri, bahkan ia kini mengarahkanku untuk duduk di tempat duduk sedangkan ia berdiri dan masih menunduk padaku.

"Siapa namamu?" Aku bertanya padanya sedangkan ia kini sudah sibuk untuk memasang gelang pada tangannya, berkali-kali ia coab dan masih tetap gagal hingga aku yang gemas melihatnya menarik tangannya dan memasangkan gelang itu padanya.

Wajah bahagianya terpasang saat gelang itu kembali pada tangannya bahkan ia menggerakkan tangannya yang kecil itu hingga gelang itu menimbulkan bunyi yang mengusik pendengarannku. Setelahnya aku menatap ia dengan muka dingin dan datar, dan ia yang tahu akan perubahan wajahnku kini menunduk dan memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Puteri Mahkota Lynkestis, Baekhyun.

"Kau tetap saja gadis kecil!" Aku mengusak kepalanya dan melangkah meninggalkannya sedangkan ia mencibir dan mengataiku ku kembali.

Chanyeol yang sudah melangkah jauh meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih mencibir dan mengumpat kekesalan terhadapnya tidak menyadari akan beberapa pasang mata yang melihat semua kejadian yang mereka lakukan tadi. Baekhyun kini meloncat senang karena Gelangnya ditemukan dan kembali berlari masuk kedalam Istana sedangkan Chanyeol entah berjalan kemana.

Sedangkan bagi mereka yang melihat kejadian antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kini saling menatap dan tersenyum bahagia.

"Bisa kau lihat kedepannya bagaimana?" Kris bertanya pada Yoora yang kini masih tersenyum memandang kearah depan pemandangan dari jendela kamar Baekhyun.

"Haruskah aku memberi tahukannya padamu?" Yoora menggoda.

"Ck. Kau terlalu misterius." Kris berdecak kesal.

"Aku tidak bisa mengetahui tentang adikmu, seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, ada perisai yang melindungi dia, mungkin kau harus mencoba kekuatamu padanya untuk mengetes."

"Hmm.. mungkin aku akan mencobanya, saat latihan perang."

"Coba saja." Yoora mengangguk setuju.

"Lalu.. bagaimana dengan Chanyeol?" rasa penasaran Kris masih ada.

"Kau mau mengetahui apa tentang Chanyeol?"

"Apakah ia memiliki perasaan terhadap adikku?" Kris bertanya langsung.

"Tidak. Ada seseorang lain yang ia sukai dan aku tidak tahu siapa karena selalu ada cahaya yang menutupi gadis itu." Yoora menjawab sendu.

"Tapi setidaknya gadis itu membuat dia bahagia."


	4. 04

**04**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Kenapa tiba-tiba Ibu harus pergi ke Olympus? Lalu kenapa kami harus tinggal di Eowyn sementara waktu?" Pertanyaan bungsu Glorfindel masih terus terulang-ulang didengar dalam ruangan kamar mereka di Lynkestis.

Setelah pertemuan antara Raja dan Ratu sebelumnya akhirnya mereka bersepakat akan mengirim Putra dan Putrinya untuk berlatih bersama di Kerajaan Eowyn dan para Ratu diharuskan untuk kembali ke Olympus bertemu dengan para leluhur mereka mengantisipasi atas ancaman Hades yang mulai terlihat belakangan ini.

"Ibu.." Rengekan kembali terdengar dari mulut sang bungsu, Sehun.

"Oh astaga Sehun! Bisakah kau diam dan ikuti saja perintah dari Ayah dan Ibumu. Bahkan kedua kakakmu pun saat ini sedang bersiap tanpa komentar bantahan sedikit pun." Teriakan sang Ratu menggema dalam kamar tersebut sambil mengemasi barang-barang mereka untuk kembali ke Istana Glorfindel.

"Yoora dan Chanyeol pasti sudah tahu ini akan terjadi.. dan Jongin dia memang senang bila jauh dari Ibu. Aku kan tidak!" Kembali bungsu Glorfindel merajuk dan kini mulai menjatuhkan badannya pada ranjang besar di kamar tersebut membuat pakaian dan gaun Raja dan Ratu terlihat berantakan.

"SEHUUUNNN!" Teriakan keras dan pukulan pada badan bungsu terdengar keras disusul suara rintihan sakit dari anak bungsu itu.

 **.**

 **.**

"Harusnya aku bawa anak itu sebelum terdengar teriakan Ibu." Yoora berkomentar dari kamarnya dimana letak kamar yang ia tinggali hanya berjarak 2 kamar terpisah dari karma Ayah dan Ibunya.

"Hm." sahutan terdengar dari Chanyeol yang masih saja membaca bukunya dan bersandar di ranjang kakak perempuannya.

"Bisakah kau membantu untuk menutup koperku ini?" Yoora bertolak pinggang dihadapan adiknya namun tidak ada balasan. "Ck. Apakah buku itu lebih penting dari kakakmu ini hm?" Gumaman terdengar dari mulutnya namun kini ia sudah mengerahkan tenaganya hanya untuk menutup koper yang sudah dipenuhi baju-baju yang ia bawa sebelumnya.

"Aku tahu kau bisa, jadi aku tidak membantu." Chanyeol menutup bukunya dan berjalan menuju jendela kamar.

"Seharusnya aku yang bisa menebak apa yang terjadi kedepannya. Mengapa kini jadi kau yang memiliki kekuatan itu."

"Aku hanya tahu saja." Chanyeol menjawab santai.

"Ck."

Suasana menjadi hening setelah perdebatan mereka, Yoora mengatur beberapa kopernya dan meletakkan dekat pintu kamar, setelahnya ia membereskan ranjangnya yang sempat berantakan sedikit karena Chanyeol merebahkan badannya tadi. Lalu Chanyeol? Putra Mahkota itu masih sibuk memandangi pemandangan dibawahnya bahkan kini ia serasa melihat tontonan yang menarik dibandingkan bacaan buku yang ia pegang sebelumnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Heechul bertolak pinggang dihadapan Baekhyun yang masih menunduk dengan tangannya menyatu pada belakang punggungnya menyembunyikan peralatan memanahnya. Yoona yang berdiri tak jauh dari Baekhyun tak berkutik dan memilih diam menunduk seperti yang dilakukan Putri Mahkota-nya.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu berlatih?" dingin dan tegas, itulah yang didengar oleh Baekhyun saat Ibu-nya bertanya untuk kesekian kalinya. Matanya kini terpejam erta, bibirnya menyatu dan tenggelam kedalam sehingga hanya terlihat pipi gembilnya yang mulai menggembung.

"Baekhyun." masih suara dingin Ibu-nya.

"Bila kau tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ibu, kita akan berdiri di luar sampai kau menjawab."

"Tuan Puteri—

"Yoona. Aku tidak mengharapkan jawabanmu. Lebih baik kau masuk kedalam ikut membantu Puteri Mahkota yang lainnya berkemas." Heechul berbicara cepat tanpa perubahan nada dinginnya, mendengar perintah sang Ratu dengan cepat Yoona melangkah masuk kedalam Istana.

"Masih belum mau menjawab?" langkah kaki Heechul mendekat kearah tempat Baekhyun berdiri, Sang Puteri yang masih menunduk menatap ke tanah meremas tangannya karena takut akan apa yang bisa saja Ibunya lakukan padanya.

"Baekhyun!" Suara Heechul mulai terdengar sedikit keras.

Heechul sudah berada dekat dengan anaknya, bahkan ia bisa mendengar nafas anaknya yang kini mulai memburu karena gugup.

"Maafkan aku bu! Aku mohon maafkan aku! Aku yang berniat berlatih memanah sendiri sungguh aku tidak meminta bantuan Kris atau Yoona! Aku mohon bu maafkan aku kali ini." Baekhyun berlutut memeluk kaki Ibunya dan masih terus bergumam meminta maaf padanya, isakan tangis mulai terdengar darinya. Heechul tidak menduga anaknya akan meminta maaf seperti ini, biasanya Baekhyun akan kabur dengan cepat dan tidak akan keluar kamar hingga Ayahnya yang datang dan membela dia didepan Heechul, namun kini puterinya tersebut langsung meminta maaf padanya bahkan hingga berlutu dan memeluk pinggangnya.

Heechul masih menahan senyumnya sedangkan Baekhyun masih menggumamkan kata maaf tak henti-henti. "Bangunlah." Heechul mengangkat badan puterinya.

"Hapus air matamu." Baekhyun masih terisak dan menghapus air matanya dengan cepat, bibirnya masih terpoutkan dan tidak berani menatap mata sang Ibu.

Tanpa mengeluarkan suara dari mulutnya Heechul membersihkan noda-noda tanah dan debu dari setelan latihan yang Bakehyun gunakan. Tangan Heechul menepuk-nepuk bagain lutut dan kemudian bagian tangan puterinya. Membenarkan ikatan dari tempat anak panah yang mengalung pada badan anaknya, beberapa tali yang kurang kencang mengikat tempat anak panaj itu Heechul kaitkan kembali. Serta ia memberikan usapan pada wajah putih Baekhyun, menghapus air matanya dan noda pada pipinya.

"Putar badanmu." Heechul memerintah dan dengan cepat Baekhyun berputar membelakangi ibunya, bibir bawahnya ia gigit dengan keras dan tangannya mengepal memegang busur panah. Matanya terpejam bersiap menerima pukulan atau apapun yang akan dilakukan oleh Ibunya namun kini matanya terbuka lebar saat merasakan bahwa tangan Ibunya membenarkan ikatan kepangan pada rambut hitamnya.

"Siapa yang mengepang rambutmu? Yoona?" Baekhyun tidak menjawab, ia hanya menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat.

"Lalu siapa?"

"A-aku.. aku sendiri yang melakukannya." Baekhyun menjawab dengan ragu. Jujur saya ia masih takut dengan tingkah Ibunya, belum ada teriakan dan belum ada kata-kata marah yang keluar sejak ia meminta maaf tadi.

Heechul belum memberikan sahutan apapun dan masih merapikan kepangan rambut anaknya, namun ia melakukannya dengan wajah yang tersenyum sedari tadi tanpa diketahui Baekhyun.

"Putar kembali badanmu." Dengan cepat badan Puterinya berputar, tangan Heechul mengangkat dagu Baekhyun hingga ia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajahnya.

"Jangan pernah menggigit bibirmu lagi! Kau itu seorang Puteri Mahkota, jaga keindahan badan dan wajahmu! Walaupun kau berlatih berperang atau melakukan hal apapun tetap jaga penampilan dan terlihatlah cantik." Heechul menceramahinya kembali tanpa henti sambil merapikan kondisi rambut Baekhyun dari depannya. "Ingatlah selalu kalau kau itu anakku, keturunan Dewi Aphrodite, jadi jaga sikap dan penampilanmu. Kau mengerti?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala dan mengucapkan maaf kembali pada Ibunya.

"Kau hanya berlatih memanah?" Heechul bertanya lagi.

"Eoh? I-iya.. aku hanya berlatih memanah."

Heechul mengumpulkan beberapa kalimat yang akan ia sampaikan pada Baekhyun mengenai keputusan para Raja dan Ratu sebelumnya.

"Kau masih ingat mengenai legenda dunia kita? Dewa dan Dewi serta Para Malaikat lainnya?"

"Uhm. Aku masih ingat." Baekhyun menjawab.

"Dengarkan omonganku baik-baik." Heechul memegang lengan Puterinya dan memberikan sedikit usapan. "Kau adalah keturunan Dewi, dan sudah sepantasnya kau mempergunakkan segala kekuatanmu untuk melindungi hal-hal buruk yang akan menimpa Kerajaan maupun duniamu." Heechul menatap Baekhyun dan mendapatkan anggukkan kepala dari Puterinya. "Keadaan saat ini tak menentu, kau ingat kejadian yang terjadi saat kau berada di dunia luar bukan? Aku tidak mau itu terjadi lagi padamu.. Ayahmu dan ibu sepakat.. oh bukan. Semua Raja dan ratu sepakat untuk mengumpulkan kalian di Istana Eowyn, disana kalian bisa berlatih perang bersama dan mengasah kekuatan yang kalian terima dari Zeus. Kau paham maksudku?"

Baekhyun masih mencoba mencerna kalimat panjang yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Ibunya, dia mendengarnya dengan jelas namun untuk memahami semua itu ia butuh waktu lebih dari setengah detik.

"Baekhyun, kau mengerti maksudku?" Heechul bertanya kembali.

"Ibu mengijinkan aku melakukannya? Maksudku.. Ibu memperbolehkan aku berlatih bersama mereka?"

"Awalnya tidak."

"Ah Ibuuu..."

"Jangan merajuk seperti itu. Oh oh ada apa dengan nada merajukmu kali ini." Heechul tertawa mendengar bagaimana suara Puterinya benar-benar merajuk dengan suara merdu seakan-akan ia akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuknya.

"Ibu mengijinkan aku ikut kan." Baekhyun tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan mengenai suaranya, ia langsung menggenggam kedua tangan Ibunya menantikan jawaban iya atau tidak tentang ijinnya.

"Aku mengijinkanmu sayang." Heechul mendekatkan badan Puterinya dan memeluknya sebentar. "Berjanjilah kau akan menjada dirimu baik-baik disana, belajar bagaimana menggunakan kekuatanmu, bertemanlah dengan para Puteri dan Putera Mahkota disana, kakakmu akan selalau menjagamu juga." Baekhyun membalas pelukan Ibunya dan menganggukkan kepala. "Oh kau juga harus belajar dengan Ratu Yuri! Belajarlah menjadi Puteri Mahkota yang baik!" Heechul sedikit menekankan kalimat terakhirnya hingga membuat Baekhyun menyengir kearahnya.

"Hmm.. Ibu.." Baekhyun menahan badan Heechul yang akan menjauh darinya.

"Ada apa?"

"Apakah aku masih terlihat seperti anak kecil dimatamu?"

Heechul sediit tertawa mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Kau baru menyadarinya sekarang? Setelah aku berteriak setiap harinya karena tingkahmu itu."

Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya hingga berkelopak, matanya mendelik kearah Ibunya namun pemikirannya teringat kepada seseorang Pria dimana mengatakannya dengan jelas bahwa ia adaalah gadis kecil.

"Sudahlah, segeralah berkemas dan persiapkan semua kebutuhanmu." Mendengar perintah itu raut wajah Baekhyun berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman dan kemudian segera berlari masuk ke Istana meninggalkan ibunya seorang diri. Heechul hanya bisa tersenyum dan kemudian menghela nafas panjang sebelum ia mengikuti sang Puteri berjalan masuk kedalam Istana.

 _Sementara itu,_

Setelah puas memandangi tontonan dari seorang anak dan Ibu dari jendela kamarnya, Chanyeol menarik senyum pada wajahnya dan masih berusaha menahan tawanya. Yoora yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dan dapat melihat jelas apa yang dilihat Chanyeol menghampirinya dengan tangan yang terlipat didepan dadanya.

"Dia menggemaskan bukan? Aku tak percaya Kris tak pernah mengenalkannya pada kita sebelum-sebelumnya."

Chanyeol terdiam dan hanya mengedikkan bahunya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yoora.

"Aku rasa dia akan sangat cocok dengan Sehun, mereka lahir di tahun yang sama."

Chanyeol masih terdiam dan melangkah menuju pintu kamar Yoora berniat meninggalkan Yoora yang sedari tadi terlalu banyak bertanya.

"Bisakah kau jujur padaku siapa gadis yang selalu ada dalam mimpimu? Kau selalu tersenyum padanya, kau mendapatkan penglihatan akan masa depanmu bukan?"

Pertanyaan itu berhasil membuat Chanyeol terdiam menahan tanganya untuk membuka pintu.

"Kau pasti bisa menemukannya. Percayalah padaku."

"Aku harap aku bisa percaya." Chanyeol membalas tanpa menoleh kearah kakaknya dan segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar.

* * *

 **- _Loves of Tales-_**

* * *

Istana Eowyn adalah Istana dengan nuansa alam terindah kedua setelah Istana Lynkestis, bahkan beberapa orang menyebutkan bahwa Eowyn adalah replica kecil dari Olympus. Dan itulah istimewanya Istana Kerajaan ini, hanya terpisahkan samudera kecil dan beberapa bukit dari Langit Olympus membuat suasana Eowyn lebih terasa dekat dengan para Dewa-dewi.

Sekitaran Istana tersebut membentang hutan dan taman hijau yang luas yang dipenuhi para peri-peri bunga maupun tumbuhan, bukit hijau membentang luas disekeliling danau-danau. Begitu damai, begitu asri dan tenang. Istana Eowyn sendiri dipenuhi warna putih di setiap bangunannya, hanya terdapat warna bitu langit pada bagian atasnya seolah-seolah Istana itu terlihat menyatu dengan awan dan langit.

"Eowyn benar-benar indah." Komentar itu dilontarkan oleh Putri Mahkota I Tiranis, Luhan. Tangan terbentang keluar dari jendela mobilnya dan berusaha menggapai dedaunan disekitarnya.

"Berapa lama kita berada di Eowyn? Kapan kita kembali ke Tiranis?" kali ini Tao, Putri Mahkota II Tiranis yang bertanya setelah dalam perjalanan dari bandara hingga memasuki kawasan Istana ia tertidur. Bahkan saat di pesawat pun ia tertidur pulas.

"Kita baru saja sampai dan kau sudah menanyakkan kapan kembali ke Tiranis? Kau mau ku buatng eoh?" Suara tinggi dari Putera Mahkota Tiranis terdengar, _Jongdae._

"Kau tidak dengar apa yang Papa katakan kemarin?" Luhan ikut memojokkan adiknya.

Sedangkan sang adik hanya terdiam menundukkan kepala sebentar dan bergumam dengan bahasa Tiranis mengabaikan tatapan mata dari kedua kakaknya.

Berbeda dengan kondisi kedua orang yang berada dalam mobil yang sama, Kris dan Baekhyun. Kris merangkul badan kecil adiknya dan menujukkan pemandangan indah disekeliling perjalan mereka, bahkan kini Kris menunjukkan air terjun yang terlihat membelah kedua bukit dan tampak pelangi kecil terbuat diatasnya.

"Indah sekali. Bolehkah aku kesana?" Baekhyun berucap pelan kearah Kris.

"Tentu saja. Bila ada waktu kita akan kesana." Usakkan tangan Kris pada rambut Baekhyun membuat ia tersenyum bahagia.

Mobil mereka memasuki gerbang utama Istana dimana terdapat ukiran-ukiran khas Olympus, bahkan terdapat patung Dewi Artemis dengan yang sedang memegang busur panah diantara kedua gerbang tersebut.

Yuri sebagai Ratu Kerajaan sudah berdiri di depan pintu utama Istana ditemani Putri Mahkota Eowyn, Kyungsoo serta para dayang-dayang yang siap membantu dan menyambut kedatang para Putera dan Puteri Mahkota.

Para keturunan Tiranis lebih dulu menginjakkan kaki mereka pada tanah Istana disusul Baekhyun dan Kris dibelakangnya.

"Selamat datang di Eowyn." Yuri memberikan salam kepada mereka.

Semuanya memberi hormat dan menundukkan badan kepada Sang Ratu, Kris melangkah lebih dulu dan memberikan salam secara langsung, disusul Jongdae dibelakangnya.

"Terima kasih mau menerima kami Yang Mulia."

"Terima kasih sudah mau datang kembali di Istana Putera Mahkota Lynkestis." Yuri tersenyum ramah pada Kris.

"Ini pertama kalinya untuk para Puteri Mahkota bukan?" Yuri menatap para Puteri Mahkota yang masih terdiam dibelakang Kris dan Jongdae.

"Benar Yang Mulia, ini pertama kalinya bagi kami." Luhan yang menjawab mewakili.

Senyuman kembali diberikan oleh Yuri kepada mereka semua,setelah itu ia meminta mereka untuk masuk kedalam Istana ditemani para dayang-dayang. Kris berjalan di depan menopang tangan Sang Ratu, dan Jongdae berjalan dibelakangnya menopang tangan sang Puteri Mahkota, Luhan, Tao dan Baekhyun mengikuti mereka dengan berjalan berdampingan.

Ucapan kagum pada pemandangan dalam Istana Eowyn terdengar dari mulut Puteri Mahkota, ruangan serba putih serta dengan hiasan motif bunga dan tumbuhan menghiasai seisi ruanagn tersebut.

Mereka masih melanjutkan perjalanan bersama memasuki seisi Istana, sesekali terdengar Kris dan Sang Ratu saling berbicara namun apa yang dibicarakan tidak terlalu serius didenganrkan oleh yang lain.

Saat mereka tiba di lantai 3 pada Istana tersebut, Yuri berhenti pada kamar pertama dimana tidak jauh dari ujung tangga. Dayang-dayang yang mengerti segera membuka kamar tersebut dan membiarkan pintunya terbuka.

"Ini kamar untuk Para Putera Mahkota." Yuri menunjukkan bagaimana kondisi ruangan kamar tersebut. Kris dan Jongdae langsung menikmatinya dengan duduk pada ranjang masing-masing.

"Ini sungguh luar biasa Yang Mulia." Kris memuji lebih dulu.

"Sungguh luar biasa." Jongdae menambahkan.

Dekorasi dalam kamar tersebut sama dengan dekorasi ruangan lainnya, namun terisi dengan 6 ranjang besar yang terbagi menjadi diantara 2 sisi, peralatan games lainnya dan juga satu set home theatre tersedia dalam kamar tersebut.

"Berterima kasihlah pada Raja kalian masing-masing yang membantu menyiapkan ini semua." Yuri menjelaskan. "Dan.. aku mohon jangan biarkan para Putera Mahkota Glorfindel meminta kamar yang lain karena mereka bertengkar." Mendengar kalimat itu Kris dan Jongdae hanya bisa tertawa kecil dengan saling menatap.

Selesai mengenalkan kamar untuk Para Putera Mahkota, mereka kembali berjalan menuju kamar lainnnya yang tidak jauh dari kamar pertama. Dayang-dayang kembali membukakan pintu kamr tersebut dan membuka pintunya dengan lebar.

"Ini kamar untuk kedua Puteri Mahkota Tiranis, dan juga Puteri Mahkota Lynkestis. Aku harap kalian menyukainya." Yuri masuk dan memperlihatkan isi kamar tesebut, 3 ranjang besar dalam kamar yang luas, diihiasi meja rias yang cukup besar di setiap masing-masing ranjang yang sudah terisi oleh peralatan make up yang dapat digunakkan langsung. Yuri membuka pintu di salah satu dinding ruangan tersebut dan memperlihatkan bagaiaman para gadis itu dapat meletakkan segala pakaiannya disana. Selain itu didalam kamar tersebut tetap ada satu set home theatre sebagai hiburan mereka didalam kamar. Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya menggumamkan kata wow dan wuah dari mulutnya.

"Cukup puas dengan kamar kalian Puteri?"

"Ini sungguh indah." Baekhyun menyahut lebih dulu. "Terima kasih Yang Mulia."

"Terima kasih Yang Mulia." Luhan dan Tao mengucapkan bersama-sama.

"Aku harap kamarmu ini tidak akan berantakkan dalam waktu hitungan menit Baek." Kris menyahut dan seketika yang lainnya tertawa bersama, sedangkan sang objek yang dibicarakan mendelik kearah kakaknya dengan bibirnya dipoutkan.

"Kamar kalian semua berada dalam satu lantai ini, aku harap kalian bisa mengakrabkan diri dengan baik." Yuri melihat kearah mereka semua yang kini sudah duduk pada ranjang di kamar itu, ia tahu mereka semua sudah tidak sabar untuk merasakan dan mengatu segala keperluannya masing-masing.

"Uhm, bagaiamana kamar para Puteri Mahkota Eleanor dan Puteri Mahkota Glorfindel?" Kris yang menanyakkan hal itu.

"Kamar mereka berada di lantai ini juga, tepat disebelah kamar para Puteri Mahkota." Yuri menjawab dengan menunjukkan kearah dinding pembatas pada ruangan kamar ini. "Aku tidak akan mengijinkan mereka berada di kamar dekat para Putera Mahkota, terlalu beresiko bukan?" Kedipan mata Yuri pada Kris mengundang banyak tanya bagi yang lainnya. Hanya Jongdae yang paham dan kemudian tersenyum malu kearah Yuri.

"Puteri Mahkota Yoora akan berada satu kamar dengan Puteri-ku, kamarnya berada tepat paling ujung di lantai ini." Yuri menjelaskan sambil merangkul Puterinya yang sedari tadi diam dan tak banyak bicara.

"Kalian mau melihat kamarku?" Akhirnya terdengar suara dari Sang Puteri Mahkota yang bertanya pada Luhan, Baekhyun dan Tao. Anggukkan kepala menjawab pertanyaan itu dan dengan cepat mereka mohon ijin pada Sang ratu dan berjalan bersama menuju kamar sang Puteri Mahkota.

Sementara Para Puteri Mahkota menuju kamar Kyungsoo. Kris dan Jongdae memilih kembali ke kamar mereka dan membereskan koper-koper yang sudah berada disana. Sang Ratu pun memilih untuk meninggalkan mereka.

"Aku Rasa sebaiknya kau, Chanyeol Dan Suhi berada di ranjang sebelah sini." Jongdae menunjuk sisi ranjang sebelah kiri dari posisinya dimana dekat dengan jendela kamar yang mendapatkan view bagian luar Istana dengan sangat jelas.

"Kau yakin?" wajah ragu Kris terlihat jelas.

"Uhm. Cukup yakin."

"Lebih baik aku menunggu para Putera Mahkota untuk urusan ranjang dimana aku tidur. Kau tahu 2 anak bungsu itu selalu tidak mau mengalah khususnya Sehun."

"Hahaha-ya tunggu kau mau kemana?" Jongdae tertawa keras dan sedikit melangkah cepat karena Kris sudah berlalu keluar kamarnya.

Suasana canggung masih menemani langkah kaki para Puteri Mahkota saat berjalan menuju kamar milik Puteri Mahkota Eowyn, Kyungsoo. Luhan yang berjalan tepat dibelakang Kyungsoo berkali-kali menengok kearah belakangnya dimana adiknya berada dan memberikan gestur mulut yang berucap untuk berada di sebelahnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun berjalan agak jauh dari mereka namu berada di samping kanan supaya dapat melihat langsung pemandangan dari lantai bawah Istana.

"Ini kamarku." Kyungsoo akhirnya bersuara sambil membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Huaaaa.." kalimat yang sama diucapkan oleh ketiga Puteri Mahkota yang lainnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat bagaimana raut wajah mereka mengagumi isi kamarnya.

Bila semua kamar sebelumnya berhiaskan cat dinding warna putih lain halnya dengan kamar Puteri Mahkota ini, cat dindingnya adalah perpaduan warna putih dan hitam yang saling membentuk perpaduan warna yang sangat indah. Dari ranjang hingga semua peralatan yang menghiasinya adalah perpaduan warna putih dan hitam meskipun terlihat putih lebih mendominasi disemua seginya.

"Sungguh ini sangat indah, dan kamarmu lebih luas." Baekhyun berjalan dan menyusuri setiap sisi pada kama tersebut. Kyungsoo mengucapkan terima kasih atas pujiannya dan mengajak yang lainnya untuk menikmati dan melihat-lihat seisi kamarnya.

"Awalnya aku menginginkan untuk bergabung di kamar kalian, namun Mama tidak mengijinkan. Ah maksudku Yang Mulia Ratu tidak mengijinkan." Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya dan terlihat takut akan ucapannya yang salah.

"Kami mengerti Puteri Mahkota." Luhan tersenyum dengan manis kearah Kyungsoo dan aku pun memberikan senyumanku padanya.

"Sebetulnya aku masih agak canggung bertemu dengan anggota Kerajaan yang lain. Ini pertama kalinya untukku."

"Tenang saja.. aku tahu kau dan Puteri Mahkota Lynkestis baru mengalami ini pertama kalinya."

"Bisakah kita tidak memanggil dengan sebutan Puteri Mahkota?" Tao kali ini menyahut setelah Luhan selesai berbicara. "Kris dan Chanyeol tidak pernah memakai panggilan Putera Mahkota—

"Tao. Pelankan suaramu." Luhan memukul badan adiknya.

"Bolehkah aku memanggil nama kalian langsung?" kini Baekhyun mulai berbicara kearah yang lainnya. Kyungsoo memperhatikannya dan kemudian melihat kearah Luhan dan Tao untuk mendengarkan jawabannya.

"Aku rasa itu ide yang bagus. Bagaimana?" senyuman nakal pada wajah Luhan terlihat dan sontak membuat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tertawa lebar. Mereka kemudian berkenalan dengan menggunakan nama asli mereka, bahkan kini mulai terdengar suara tawa yang menggelikan karena Kyungsoo mencoba memanggil nama Tao berkali-kali dengan nada yang berbeda-beda.

Suara gemuruh mulai terdengar dari atas istana, sedangkan bunyi decitan dan ciri khas mobil balap yang didominasi dengan decitan ban serta jalanan yang beradu mengusik ketenangan Istana Eowyn.

"Itu pasti Glorfindel." Luhan tersenyum kecil sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menatapnya dengan bingung. Berbeda dengan Tao yang sudah berlari keluar dengan cepat. "Cepat turun sebelum kalian ketinggalan moment indah." Luhan menarik tangan Baekhyun dan mengajaknya berlari, disusul dengan Kyungsoo yang juga ditarik oleh tangan Baekhyun.

Gerak lari mereka tertahan setelah sampai pada lantai bawah Istana terlihat Yang Mulia Ratu berjalan anggun ditemani dengan para dayang-dayangnya, Kyungsoo yang melihat Ibunya bersiap menyambut para Putera dan Puteri Mahkota Glorfindel menyusul dan merapikan dandanan serta gaunnya yang sedikit berantakan karena berlari cepat. Luhan menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya menyusul dimana Kris dan Jongdae sudah berdiri di dekat pintu Istana.

Kedua mobil yang membuat suara bising itu baru saja terparkir, sedangkan diatasnya terlihat helipkopter hitam kecil masih berputar mengelilingi langit Istana.

"Selalu datang dengan berbagai kejutan hm." Jongdae bergumam pelan kearah Kris, dan mendapatkan anggukkan kepala dengan senyuman aneh.

Baekhyun yang merasa tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas pemandangan didepannya berusaha meloncat-loncat dan berjinjit. Lelah berusaha menahan kakinya, Baekyun memutuskan untuk terdiamdi balik badan Kris, merapikan sedikit gaunnya yang sedikit berantakkan dan kemudian terdiam mencoba mendengarkan apa saja yang dibicarakan oleh Kris dan Jongdae.

Tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik oleh Sang Ratu, dengan cepat ia sudah berada tepat disebelah Ratu Eowyn. Baekhyun berusaha menahan gugup dan ketakutannya, namun Yuri menggenggam tangannya dan membisikkan kalimat supaya ia tenang dan mencoba tersenyum. Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala dan sedikit melirik kearah Kyungsoo yang berada di sisi sebelah kiri dan mengikuti arahan Yang Mulia Ratu.

Setelah pendaratan helipoter hitam di pekarang Istana, Jongin dan Sehun terlihat keluar dar mobil yang mereka kendarai dan membukakan pintu helicopter dimana Yoora berada, sedangkan pada sisi lainnya terlihat Chanyeol keluar dengan menggunakkan kaca mata hitamnya yang bertengger menghiasi wajahnya. Suara Tao yang menganggumi Chanyeol terdengar dan sontak membuat yang lain memintanya untuk diam, bahkan sang Kakak, Luhan berkali-kali berusaha menutup mulut adiknya itu.

Pemandangan unik dari setiap kedatangan Putera dan Puteri Mahkota Glorfindel, mereka akan menggunakan setelan jas atau gaun dengan warna senada. Seperti kali ini mereka mengenakkan setelan perpaduan warna biru menghiasai tubuh mereka. Sang Putera Mahkota I menggandeng sang kakak, Yoora untuk berjalan menuju tempat dimana Ratu Eowyn dan yang lainnya berkumpul, diikuti oleh kedua adik lainnya, Jongin dan Sehun.

"Selamat Datang di Eowyn." Yuri berucap lebih dulu setelah Chanyeol dan Yoora membungkukkan badan dihadapannya. "Kalian selalu terlihat menawan, membuat para Puteri yang berada di Eowyn terkagum-kagum."

Yoora tersenyum mendengar ucapan sang Ratu. "Maafkan atas kegaduhan kedatangan kami Yang Mulia."

"Aku sudah terbiasa." Yuri berucap dengan nada menggoda.

Kris melangkah mendekat dan memberikan salam kepada Chanyeol dan Yoora, setelahnya ia menggandeng tangan Yoora untuk menemaninya berjalan. Chanyeol mengarahkan tangannya kepada Sang Ratu dimana dengan cepat kini ia sudah menopang tangan Yuri dan memandu perjalanan menuju dalam ruangan Istana. Jongin memberikan tangannya pada Kyungsoo, Baekhyun yang masih terdiam melihat semuanya kini dikejutkan karena tiba-tiba Sehun berada dihadapannya, mengambil tangannya dan mengajaknya berjalan, setelah itu tangan lainnya menari tangan Luhan hingga kini ia diapit oleh Baekhyun dan Luhan. Jongdae membawa Tao mengikuti mereka di barisan belakang.

"Bisakah kau bersikap lebih sopan Putera Mahkota." Luhan berbisik pelan kearah Sehun namu tetap masih bisa terdengar jelas oleh Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak sempat untuk memikirkan sikap yang sopan saat ini wahai Puteri Mahkota Tiranis." Bisikan balasan dari Sehun terdengar.

"Bisakah kau lebih tenang sedikt, bahkan Puteri Mahkota Lynkestis terlihat bahagia disebelahku."

"Dia belum mengenal sifat aslimu!" kini suara Luhan mulai terdengar jelas hingga Jongdae memintanya untuk diam dari belakang.

"Hari ini kalian masih bisa menikmati waktu senggang di Eowyn., sebelum Raja Glorfindel dan Tiranis datang memulai latihan kalian disini." Yuri menatap para Putera dan Puteri Mahkota yang masih menikmati santap siang mereka di dalam ruang makan Istana.

"Terima kasih Yang Mulia." Chanyeol dan Kris berucap bersama mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Yang Mulia Ratu.

"Aku akan bersiap, kalian silahkan menikmati makan siang ini." Yuri undur diri diikuti oleh Kyungsoo berjalan tepat dibelakang Ibunya.

Para Putera dan Puteri Mahkota yang lainnya melanjutkan santap makan siang mereka dengan sesekali saling berbicara dan menggoda. Kecuali Baekhyun yang tanpa pedulinya masih menikmati makan siangnya dengan caranya sendiri.

"Menikmati makananmu Puteri Mahkota?" Ucapan Yoora pada Baekhyun membuat yang lainnya terdiam. Yoora sebagai Puteri tertua dalam diantara mereka menjadi sosok yang disegani, meskipun kenyataannya dia adalah pribadi yang ramah dan riang.

"E-eoh-i—

"Jangan gugup. Bicaralah seperti kau berbicara dengan kakakmu." Yoora tersenyum manis keapda Baekhyun mengetahui puteri kecil Lynkestis itu belum terbiasa berbicara dengan orang Kerajaan.

"Tenang saja Baekhyun, Yoora bukan wanita yang dingin, dia cukup asyik!" Luhan seketika menyahut, dan Yoora memberikan anggukkan kepala menyetujui kalimat Luhan.

Para Putera Mahkota yang melihat kini kembali lagi membahas seputar kegiatan yang akan mereka lakukan setelah makan siang. Yoora kembali mengajak Baekhyun untuk saling berbicara, dengan mendengar Luhan dan Tao yang ikut dalam obrolan mereka kini Baekhyun mulai bisa mengikuti sesi pembicaraan di ruang makan.

"Baekhyun! Ku dengar kau suka menggangu Kris saat latihan memanah." Baekhyun seketika menoleh kearah Sehun yang dari tempatnya berteriak.

"Kau mau menantangnya?" Luhan yang menyahut dengan wajah tak suka.

"Aku bertanya pada Baekhyun bukan gadis bernama Luhan!"

"Sudahlah, kalian bisa saling menunjukkan kekuatan besok." Yoora menengahi dengan suaranya anggunnya. Mendengar jawaban itu Sehun kembali bergabung dengan obrolan para Putera Mahkota lainnya.

"Baekhyun, kau bisa berenang?" Luhan tiba-tiba bersuara lagi. "Kita bisa bermain di pantai setelah ini, bagaimana?" Luhan meyakinkan ke yang lain.

"Hm.. apakah pantainya dalam? Aku takut dengan air laut yang gelap." Penjelasan Baekhyun mendapat sorotan dari Tao dan Yoora.

"Kau memiliki ketakutan seperti itu?"Yoora yang bertanya langsung.

"Ketakutanmu aneh sekali." Nada suara Tao terdengar mengejek.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala meyakinkan kepada mereka bahwa ya memang dia memiliki ketakutan dengan air laut yang berwarna gelap, ia menjelaskan hanya berenang di siang hari dan kemudian engan untuk berada lebih jauh dari pantai.

"Huaa.. sedikit menarik." Luhan menyahut. "Kau memiliki ketakutan apa lagi. Aku harus mengetahuinya karena kita sekamar ?"

Baekhyun sedikit berpikir dengan menggigit bibir mungilnya. "Aku takut akan petir dan hujan di malam hari. Aku takut kegelapan."

"Berarti Jongdae tidak bisa mendekatinya." Suara Jongin terdengar dan beberapa tawa dari Krsi dan Sehun, sedangkan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi ikut mendengarkan pembicaraan para Puteri Mahkota hanya menatap sosok Baekhyun yang menoleh kearahnya dengan wajah polosnya.

"Jongdae memiliki kekuatan untuk mengontrol petir." Luhan menjelaskan. "Sepeti Dewa Zeus. Sedangkan aku mempunyai kekuatan ini." Luhan mengarahkan tangannya keatas dan menatap sebuh gelas yang berada di dekat Sehun. Gelas itu naik bergerak keatas dan memutar tepat diatas kepala Sehun dan jatuh mengenainya. Baekhyun sedikit kaget setelah melihat apa yang Luhan lakukan, sedangkan yang lain tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat rambut Sehun sudah basah karena air yang tumpah dari gelas itu.

Namun seketika angin bergerak didalam ruangan makan tersebut, berputar membuat Luhan yang masih duduk pada kursinya ikut berputar hingga hampir terangkat menuju langit-langit atas ruangan tersebut. Tanpa suara ataupun larang tiba-tiba angin tersebut berhenti dan Jongin menggunakkan kekuatannya untuk menangkap badan Luhan yang jatuh bebas kebawah. Smua mata tertuju pada Sehun yang kini meringis karena tangannya yang digenggam oleh Chanyeol terbakar oleh api disekelilingnya.

"Chan.. ampun ini panas! Kakak!" Sehun meringis kesakitan setelahnya api yang berada pada tangan Chanyeol meredup, sebelah matanya yang berwarna merah darah kini sudah berubah kembali menjadi biru muda. Tatapannya masih sama, dingin.

"Jadi.. itulah kekuatan yang kami bertiga miliki" Luhan yang sudah kembali duduk di kursinya berkomentar sambil merapikan tatanan rambut dan gaunnya yang sempat rusak karena putaran angin yang Sehun berikan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kekekuatanmu?" pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Tao membuat semua mata bergerak kearah Baekhyun, bahkan kakaknya sendiri kini melihat kearah adiknyan yang mulai bingung menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan itu.

Baru saja mulut Baekhyun bergerak akan menjawab, Tao lebih dulu berkomentar. "Kau belum tahu kekuatanmu apa? Aku juga seperti itu. Tenang saja!"

"Yoora mengatakan aku akan memiliki kekuatan untuk menghentikan waktu. Ah! Yoora, apakah kau bisa melihat kekuatan yang akan dimiliki Baekhyun?" Tao masih melanjutkan kalimatnya dan kini mencoba merayu Yoora untuk melihat masa depan Baekhyun.

"Ah betul—

"Aku tidak bisa." Belum selesai Luhan ikut bicara, Yoora sudah memberikan jawaban masih dengan suara lembutnya. "Baekhyun tidak mengijinkan aku untuk melihat lebih dalam tentang dirinya." Yoora memberikan senyuman dan kedipan mata kepada Baekhyun untuk menenangkan.

Setelah pembicaraan itu, semua kembali pada urusan masing-masing. Kris dan Chanyeol yang terlibat pembicaraan serius bahkan mereka kini berbicara menggunakkan bahasa Olympus tanpa memperdulikan orang lain di sekitarnya. Sehun, Jongin dan Jongdae asyik dengan portable games yang mereka bawa. Luhan dan Tao memperebutkan pudding yang masih berada di dekatnya sedangkan Baekhyun masih berusaha menghabiskan makanan yang berada di atas piringnya dengan Yoora yang berusaha membuka topik pembicaraan dengannya. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian beberapa dari mereka memutuskan untuk beranjak dari ruang makan dan kembali ke kamar untuk beristirahat. Kris mengajak Baekhyun berjalan bersama, memastikan adiknya untuk istirahat dan tidak memiliki niatan untuk berkeliling Eowyn tanpa ijin darinya.

"Masuklah. Jangan coba-coba untuk pergi tanpa ijin dariku." Sekali lagi Kris mengingatkan.

"Hm, aku memang merasa lelah." Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala dan masuk kedalam kamarnya.


	5. 05

**05**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Suasana Istana Eowyn pagi ini masih terasa lebih damai dan tenang meskpun kemarin mereka menyambut tamu-tamu Kerajaan, namun pagi ini suasana disekitar Istana masih sangat tenang. Tapi itu tidak untuk Putera Mahkota Glorfindel dan Lynkestis, Chanyeol dan Kris memulai hari mereka dengan berlari pagi. Hal ini merupakan rutinitas yang biasa mereka lakukan saat menginap bersama-sama sejak pertama kali saling mengenal. Bila sebelumnya di Lynkestis mereka mendapatkan rayuan-rayuan dari Para Puteri Mahkota, pagi ini mereka mendapatkan lari pagi yang begitu tenang dan damai.

Mereka masih melanjutkan kegiatan hingga keluar dari batas Istana menyusuri jalanan yang dihiasi pepohonan. Kegiatan mereka seakan-akan mendapatkan persetujuan alam karena sinar matahari yang menyinari terang, langir biru membentang serta desiran halus angina-angin. Hingga beberapa suara merdu dari nyanyian burung-burung terdengar.

"Aaaaahhh.. akhirnya!" Kris menghela lega sambil berbaring pada rumput hijau setelah mereka tiba pada ujung jalan yang mereka lalui.

"Ini indah." Chanyeol tidak memperdulikan bagaimana kondisi Kris karena ia saat ini tengah memandangi pemandangan laut biru dari tempat ia berdiri saat ini.

Kris yang melihat tingkah laku Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepala dan kembali beristirahat. Ia mendengar langkah kaki Chanyeol bergerak pindah dari posisinya namun ia tidak mau peduli.

 _Sudah pasti ia mengagumi pemandangan itu._ Gumaman Kris dalam hatinya dengan mata yang terpejam.

Dan perkiraan Kris memang benar, Chanyeol berjalan hingga ujung perbatasan jalan tersebut dengan mata tetap memandang keindahan birunya pantai didepannya tanpa peduli kondisi sekitarnya,

Cukup lama Kris berbaring, kini mulai beranjak bangun dan mencari keberadaan Chanyeol, ia berjalan pelan mencoba tidak menimbulkan suara karena saat ini ia tahu Sang Putera Mahkota Glorfindel masih menikmati pemandanganny didepannya.

"Bila aku baru mengenalmu saat ini aku akan mengira kau memandangi wanita cantik disana." Kris menunjuk pemandangan laut biru itu. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang mendengar hanya menyuginggkan senyumnya dan masih menatap kearah yang sama.

"Setidaknya kau cari saja keturunan Poseidon yang wanita, nikahi dia dan hidup dalam laut selamanya."

"Kenapa dengan keturunan Poseidon?" kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Kris berhasil membuat Chanyeol menoleh kearahnya.

"Kau menyukai laut."

"Lalu?"

"Poseidon adalah penguasa laut."

"dan?"

"Kau menyukai penguasa laut?"

"Bodoh."

Chanyeol memberikan tamparan pelan pada pipi Kris dan berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Coba jelaskan dengan benar, kalimat bodoh apa yang ku ucapkan hingga kau menamparku." Kris menyusul sambil mengelus pipinya yang baru saja ditampar pelan oleh Chanyeol.

"Perlukah ku perjelas kalimat bodohmu yang mana?" Chanyeol melihat kearah Kris yang sudah merangkul badannya.

Kris menganggukkan kepala.

"Kalimat bodohmu mengatakan aku menyukai penguasa laut dan keturunannya."

"Lalu kalau kau tidak menyukai kenapa memandangnya seakan-akan kau jatuh cinta?"

"Karena pemandangannya indah!"

"Tubuh wanita baru indah!"

"Bodoh."

"Ya! Jangan menamparku! Ayolah, memang benar apa yang ku katakan, tubuh wanita itu indah, bayangkan lah para Puteri Mahkota Eleanor, tubuh mereka indah bukan." Kris masih mengikuti berjalan di samping Chanyeol namun pandangannya kini entah kemana.

"Apa yang indah dari wanita dingin seperti mereka." Chanyeol menjawab asal.

"Tubuh Yeol! Tubuh! Ku perjelas tubuh! Wajah mereka mungkin dingin tapi ya untuk ukuran tubuh mereka menggoda." Kris dengan kesal menjelaskan kembali meskipun setelahnya ia membuat gerakan tangannya membentuk gerakan penggambaran tubuh wanita.

"Lupakanlah, sudah dipastikan kau akan menikah dengan Yoora meskipun kalian mengiyakan atau tidak." Chanyeol memberi tepukan pada bahu Kris dan mengajaknya kembali berjalan.

"Aaahh.. kenapa kau ingatkan aku tentang itu."

"Supaya kau tidak berpikiran mesum di pagi hari." Chanyeol sedikit tertawa ke arah Kris yang sudah tampak lesu.

"Seharusnya kau saja yang menikah dengan adikku supaya aku tidak menikah dengan Yoora, ini tidak masuk akal."

"Aku tidak mungkin menikah dengan adikmu." Chanyeol menjawab cepat, Kris menghentikkan langkahnya dan menarik lengan Chanyeol untuk bertahan di posisinya.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau sudah tahu siapa pemegang kekuatan cahaya abadi?" pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Kris hanya mendapat gelengan kepala dari Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalau dalam mimpiku saja dia tidak pernah menampakkan wajahnya, semua tertutup Cahaya. Ck sungguh aneh. Ramalan yang aneh!"

Kris menatap Chanyeol iba, karena dia tahu betul apa yang menjadi beban Putera Mahkota tersebut. Memegang kekuatan Api Bumi membuat Chanyeol harus berlatih berperang dan mengendalikan kekuatannya sejak lama, belum lagi menjadi sasaran dari anak buah Hades yang mengincar nyawanya saat ia berada di dunia luar. Memutuskan kembali ke Glorfindel juga tidak membuat ia bahagia, nyawanya menjadi taruhan Kerajaan, sedangkan untuk persoalan cinta ia tidak bisa jatuh cinta pada wanita lain kecuali wanita tersebut pemegang kekuatan Cahaya abadi.

"Kau tahu, aku baru mendengar obrolan orang tuaku yang berniat menjodohkanmu dengan Baekhyun." Chanyeol mengernyitkan alisnya dan menatap aneh kearah Kris.

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Yaa itu sudah beberapa waktu lalu, sebelum kalian datang ke Lynkestis. Namun sepertinya Ratu-mu sudah mengungkapkan bahwa kau adalah pemegang kekuatan Api Bumi."

"Kau yakin? Apa Baekhyun mengetahuinya?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi.

"Sangat yakin. Kurasa Baekhyun belum diberi tahu, lihatlah bagaimana tingkah adikku." Kris menaik turunkan alisnya. "Oh, kau tidak memiliki perasaan terhadap Baekhyun bukan?"

Chanyeol melirik tajam kearah Kris. "Kau mau kutendang dari atas sini?" Chanyeol menunjukkan tempat mereka berada dimana terlihat tak jauh dari tempat mereka adalah aliran sungai dipenuhi bebatuan dan pohon-pohon.

"Tidak." Kris menganggukkan kepala dan tersenyum bodoh, membawa lengan Chanyeol untuk berjalan bersama kembali menuju Istana Eowyn.

* * *

 _ **-Loves of Tales-**_

* * *

 _Tok tok_

"Luhan, Baekhyun, Tao.. Apakah kalian sudah bangun?" Yoora yang sudah berhias diri dan memakai setelan merah yang biasa ia gunakkan saat di Glorfindel untuk berlatih diri. Ia berberdiri di depan kamar mereka menunggu jawaban apakah ketiga Puteri itu sudah terbangun apa belum. Yoora masih menunggu hingga beberapa menit kemudian ia mulai akan mengetuk lagi namun pintu sudah terbuka dengan Bakehyun yang tersenyum manis kepadanya.

"Selamat pagi." Baekhyun mengucapkan salam dan menundukkan badan kepada Yoora.

 _Manis._ Gumaman Yoora dalam hati saat melihat Baekhyun di pagi hari dengan rambut hitamnya yang terurai panjang, mengenakkan setelan hitam yang ketat membalut tubuh mungilnya

"Kau sudah siap." Yoora mengalihkan pandangannya melihat kedalam kamar.

"Ah, Luhan masih berias diri. Sedangkan Tao masih berada di kamar mandi." Baekhyun mempersilahkan Yoora untuk masuk melihat kedalam kamarnya.

"Selamat Pagi Yoora-na." Luhan mengucapkan salam setelah selesai memoleskan lip balm pada bibirnya. "Aku melewatkan pemandangan indah pagi ini." Luhan merajuk berjalan kearah Yoora yang sudah paham apa yang dimaksud dengan kalimatnya.

"Sehun masih terlelap, mungkin kau bisa membangunkannya."

"Aku tidak mau membangunkan pemalas itu. Aaaahhh seharusnya aku bangun lebih pagi!" Luhan menghentakkan kakinya.

"Percuma kau bangun pagi kalau diantara mereka berdua tidak ada yang berminat denganmu!" Tao menyahut dari dalam ruangan pakaian.

Baekhyun maih duduk manis diatas ranjangnya dan hanya memperhatikan obrolan mereka yang ia tidak mengerti. Ia paham bahwa dirinya masih baru dalam urusan pertemanan dengan Para Puteri Mahkota yang lainnya jadi saat ini ia memutuskan untuk diam dan memperhatikan bagaimana kegiatan mereka.

"Baekhyun." Luhan mengagetkannya.

"Y-ya?"

"Bisakah kau meminta Kris untuk mengajak kita lari pagi bersama?" Luhan berjalan kearahnya sedikit berlari kecil.

"E-eh? Maksudnya?" Wajah polos Baekhyun terlihat bingung dan membuat Yoora serta Luhan tertawa.

"Luhan dan Tao sangat suka melihat Kris dan Chanyeol di pagi hari. Melihat mereka berolahraga membuat kedua gadis ini berpikiran sedikit erotis di pagi hari." Yoora menjelaskan dengan singkat.

"Aku tidak se-erotis Luhan!" Teriakan Tao terdengar membuta Luhan mengumpat dalam bisiknya.

Yoora masih memberi penjelasan pada Baekhyun bagaiamana ia harus terbiasa mendengar Luhan dan Tao memuja Chanyeol dan Kris, belum lagi saat Puteri Mahkota Eleanor bergabung, Khususnya Krystal dan Irene. Mereka semua akan tergila-gila dengan Chanyeol, bahkan mereka tidak tahu malu saat mengungkapkan perasaannya. Baekhyun masih menganggukkan kepala mencoba mengerti bagaimana siklus percintaan diantara merekan sedikit demi sedikit.

 _Chanyeol dan Kris. Aku rasa Kakakku tidak setampan Chanyeol kenapa ia dielu-elukan._ Gumaman Baekhyun berserta gelengan kepalanya membuat Yoora sedikit menatapnya aneh.

"A-ah maafkan aku." Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dan berkali-kali meminta maaf.

Yoora hanya tersenyum dan sedikit mencubit pipi mochinya yang mungil. "Kau sungguh sangat manis."

"Ya, Baekhyun!" Tao berjalan mendekat kearah ranjang Baekhyun dengan bertolak pinggang. Baekhyun yang bingung mendengar namanya dipanggil seolah-olah ia akan mendapatkan omelan panjang dari Ibunya.

"Menurutmu.. siapa yang paling tampan?"

Tao masih bertolak pinggang dihadapan Baekhyun, sedangkan Luhan kini melangkah mendekati mereka berdua karena ia tertarik dengan topik pertanyaan yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh adiknya. Yoora tidak mengeluaran komentar apapun melihat tingkah mereka dan kini menyibukkan diri untuk memberikan kepangan kecil pada rambut Baekhyun.

"Hey, jawab pertanyaanku. Siapa yang lebih tampan? Kris atau Chanyeol?"

"Atau kau menyukai Sehun? Jongin?" Luhan menambahkan.

Baekhyun yang merasa terpojok bahkan kini semua alat inderanya seakan-akan tidak mau bergerak untuk merespon pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh mereka berdua.

"Tentu saja Baekhyun akan mengatakan Kris yang paling tampan diantara mereka semua." Yoora menjawab santai dengan pandangan dan gerak tangannya masih terfokus pada rambut hitam Baekhyun yang sedang ia kepang.

"Yoora-na membaca pikirannya?" Luhan menyahut.

Baekhyun hendak membalikkan kepalanya melihat kerarah Yoora namun tertahan oleh tangan dari belakangnya.

"Yoora-na bilang tidak bisa." Tao mulai merengek kesal.

"Aku tidak membaca pikirannya, hanya saja sebagai adik dari Kris pasti Baekhyun akan menjawab kakaknya yang lebih tampan. Benar bukan?" Yoora menekankan kalimtat terakhirnya yang tertuju pada Baekhyun, dan anggukkan kepala didapatnya sebagai jawaban. "Kalau kalian bertanya padaku siapa yang tampan diantara mereka, tentu saja aku akan menjawab Chanyeol yang paling tampan, ya meskipun aku memiliki tiga adik laki-laki tapi aku menganggap Chanyeol paling tampan."

"Aku tdak mau menganggap Jongdae tampan."

"Aku juga." Tao menyetujui kalimat yang dilontarkan Luhan.

"Kalian sungguh jahat." Yoora sedikit tertawa melihat tingkah mereka berdua. "Nah, sudah selesai, kau pasti akan terlihat lebih cantik." Yoora meminta Baekhyun untuk berdiri dan berjalan kearah meja rias untuk bercermin.

"Badanmu kecil dan mungil, wajahmu juga cantik. Dan manis." Tao memuji ketika melihat Baekhyun berjalan.

Luhan dan Yoora menyusul Baekhyun untuk melihat bagaimana penampilannya dan Tao pun mengikuti dengan melihat dari balik badan Baekhyun.

Mereka bertiga masih disibukkan dengan meniliti penampilan Baekhyun, Yoora merapikan tatanan rambut Baekhyun, sedangkan Luhan kini sibuk membuat setelan atas yang Baekhyun gunakkan dilipat hingga memperlihatkan kulit putih dari pinggangnya. Baekhyun berkali-kali menolak dan menghindar namun Luhan dan Tao tetap memaksa hingga akhirnya Yoora bersuara meminta mereka berhenti.

"Hai Kyungsoo." Yoora bersuara dengan menyebut nama Kyungsoo namun Luhan dan Tao masih bingung karena Kyungsoo bahkan tidak ada di ruangan mereka, hingga akhirnya pintu kamar terbuka terlihat Kyungsoo dengan setelan berwarna silvernya masuk dengan langkah pelannya.

"Kami sudah siap." Yoora menjawab tanpa ada yang bertanya. Luhan dan Tao hanya menggelengkan kepala paham akan tingkah laku Yoora.

"Terkadang aku merasa kekuatannmu sedikit membuatku bergedik."

"Justru aku membantu kalian tanpa harus mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun, aku bisa membaca pikiran kalian dan mengetahui kejadian apa yang akan terjadi tanpa kalian harus mengatakannya bukan." Yoora menjelaskan kearah Luhan namun tangannya menggandeng Baekhyun untuk berjalan tepat disampingnya.

Kyungsoo yang masih terdiam melihat mereka yang saling bicara hanya bisa memberikan senyuman manisnya dan berjalan didepan memandu yang lainnya menuju tempat latihan.

"Eleanor belum tiba?" Luhan yang berada di belakang mulai bersuara.

"Uhm.. itu .. aku dengar mereka akan bergabung setelah kembali dari Olympus."Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan Luhan dari posisinya yang berada di depan.

"Itu bagus sekali. Kita bisa menikmati memandangi para Putera Mahkota tanpa harus diganggu dengan suara berisik mereka." Balasan kalimat yang dilontarkan Tao disambut suara persetujuan dari Luhan bahkan Yoora ikut tersenyum kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. Hanya Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang tersenyum kecil.

"Hai Chanyeol!"

Suara yang dilontarkan Luhan membuat langkah kaki mereka terhenti dan membalikkan badan melihat sosok yang dipanggil oleh Luhan.

"Sudah selesai lari paginya?" Luhan masih mendominasi.

"Sudah." Jawaban singkat diberikan oleh Chanyeol dan kemudian ia melanjutkan melangkah.

"Hai girls!" Kris yang baru saja masuk kedalam Istana menyapa mereka semua. "Wow, Baekhyun? ini benar adikku Baekhyun?" Kris menghampiri adiknya, meraup wajahnya dan mencubit-cubit pipinya. Baekhyun sudah merengek dan memukul-mukul tangan Kris namun kakaknya tidak peduli.

"Kau merusak wajah cantiknya Kris." Yoora mulai menengahi karena melihat Baekhyun sudah berusaha keras melepaskan diri.

"Aigooo... lihatlah. Kau cantik Baek!" Kris mengusak rambut Baekhyun. Dan berpamitan kepada mereka semua untuk berganti baju.

Baekhyun yang masih kesal dengan apa yang Kris lakukan kini sibuk merapikan tatanan rambutnya. Luhan dan Yoora turut membantu dan kemudian berjalan kembali menuju tempat latihan mereka.

Yunho dan Zhoumi berjalan bersama Chanyeol dan juga Kris dibelakang mereka, turut serta beberapa ksatria yang membawa berbagai perlengkapan untuk para Putera dan Puteri Mahkota berlatih.

Tempat latihan yang berada di Istana Eowyn hampir sama dengan tempat latihan di Istana yang lainnya, hanya saja semua fasilitas yang ada berada di tempat terbuka yang dikelilingi aliran sungai dan juga pepohonan besar sehingga membuat tempat ini sangat sejuk.

"Bila mereka belum juga datang aku benar-benar akan mencari tempat untuk tidur disini." Jongin yang sudah menguap berkali-kali menghampiri Sehun dan memeluknya dari belakang, menggunakkan bahu adiknya sebagai tempat bersandar kepalanya. Sehun yang berdiri dengan enggannya hanya bisa diam dan memandang jauh tanpa memperdulikan apa yang Jongin lakukan, Yoora yang berada tepat di samping Sehun menggelayutkan tangannya pada lengan adiknya itu.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo duduk bersama di bawah pohon dan memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya, Luhan dan Tao terlihat berbicara serius dengan Jongdae.

"Sudah merasa nyaman berkumpul bersama mereka?" Kyungsoo memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku masih beradaptasi." Baekhyun menjawab.

"Mereka semua baik. Khususnya Yoora-na, dia lebih sering perhatian kepada semuanya karena dia yang lebih tua."

Baekhyun mendengarkan setiap penjelasan dari Kyungsoo, mengenai kekutaan yang mereka miliki dan juga berbagai latihan yang akan dilakukan selama mereka berada di Eowyn.

"Kau tidak perlu heran bila melihat tingkah laku Luhan dan Tao diantara para Keturunan Glorfindel, itu sudah hal yang biasa. Kecuali Eleanor datang dan berada diantara mereka semua itu akan menjadi perang dingin." Kyungsoo masih menjelaskan dengan semangatnya.

"Mereka mengagumi kakakku? Dan Chanyeol?"

"Tao lebih mengagumi Kris. Aku rasa tidak apa aku katakan itu bukan?" Kyungsoo tersenyum kearah Baekhyun, sedangkan kini Baekhyun masih terlihat shock mendengar bahwa Tao mengagumi kakaknya.

"Tenang saja, Tao hanya mengagumi kakakmu. Untuk Chanyeol.. well semua wanita berharap bisa berbicara atau bahkan setidaknya berkencan dengannya."

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun melongo. "Apakah ia dianggap setampan itu?"

"Memang karena Chanyeol tampan. dibandingkan Jongin yang memiliki kulit sedikit gelap, sedangkan Sehun lebih pucat dibandingkan Yoora dan Chanyeol, tapi selain itu Chanyeol adalah Putra Mahkota Glorfindel, keturunan Malaikat-Dewa-Manusia. Dia memiliki tiga darah campuran dari dalam dirinya. Special bukan? Kau dan Kris juga memilikinya namun Chanyeol memegang Kekuatan lebih kuat dibandingkan kalian." Kyungsoo menjelaskan lebih serius. "Kau tentu tahu mengenai ramalan Api Bumi dan Cahaya Abadi bukan?" Kyungsoo memindahkan posisi duduknya lebih dekat dengan Baekhyun. "Aku hanya sedikit mendengar bahwa Chanyeol adalah pemegang kekuatan Api Bumi, dan setiap pemegang kekuatan Api Bumi berarti dia adalah pewaris takhta tertinggi pada Kerajaan Tiga Dunia. Karena itu Chanyeol tidak dapat jatuh cinta bahkan tidak dapat menikah selain dengan pemilik Kekuatan Cahaya. Menyedihkan bukan?"

"Sangat." Luhan menyahut dan entah sejak kapan ia sudah berada di dekat mereka. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun cukup dibuat terkejut melihat Luhan berada di dekat mereka.

"Bukan hanya cintanya. Chanyeol bahkan harus mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk Kerajaan dan dunianya." Luhan terduduk diam dan terlihat sendu.

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa ia harus menanggung semuanya seperti itu." Baekhyun akhirnya bersuara.

"Ya untuk itu alasan kita berlatih bersama, setidaknya Kerajaan yang lain bisa memberikan dukungan dan bantuan untuk Chanyeol." Luhan menambahkan lagi. "Kalian tahu? Kerajaan Eleanor berharap salah satu keturunan mereka memiliki Kekuatan Cahaya Abadi, geez yang benar saja!" Luhan mendengus kesal.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Baekhyun tidak mengerti.

"Aku tidak setuju bila salah satu keturunan Eleanor memegang kekuatan Cahaya Abadi. Karena hal itu akan membuat ia harus menikah dengan Chanyeol! No no no! itu adalah kiamat bagiku." Wajah Luhan semakin kesal membayangkannya.

"Hanya tinggal Irene yang belum tahu memiliki Kekuatan apa diantara mereka bukan?" pertanyaan Kyungsoo dijawab dengan anggukkan kepala Luhan.

"Dari semua Keturunan Kerajaan hanya Irene dan Baekhyun yang belum memiliki kekuatan. Aku sudah pernah menanyakkan pada Yoora mengenai Kekuatan yang Irene miliki, namun ia tidak mau memberikan jawabannya."

"Aku juga tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana bila Irene yang memiliki Kekuatan Cahaya." Kyungsoo berkomentar.

"Bagaimana bila bukan Irene yang memiliki kekuatan tersebut?" Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo dan Luhan terdiam dan saling memandang, kemudian memperhatikan Baekhyun.

"Bisa saja kau yang memiliki kekuatan itu." Kyungsoo lebih dulu bersuara.

"Ya kemungkinan terbesar ada diantara Kau dan Irene."

"Hm, Krystal dan Minseok?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya.

"Minseok memliki kekuatan sesuai dengan kehidupa Eleanor. Pengendali es sedangkan kekuatan Krytal adalah yang paling unik." Luhan menjelaskan lagi. "Dia immortal." Luhan sedikit berbisik kearah Baekhyun.

"B-benar-kah?" Baekhyun membelakkan matanya. "Dia seperti Vampire?" Luhan dan Kyungsoo tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat bagaimana wajah Baekhyun yang melongo.

"Yaaa.. kenapa kalian tertawa?!"

"Kenapa kau membayangkannya vampire? Bahkan vampire saja bisa meninggal Baek." Kyungsoo masih tertawa dan menepuk-nepuk tangannya.

"Kau terlalu sering menonton drama percintaan vampire." Luhan menepuk-nepuk badan Baekhyun. "Vampire itu makhluk terkutuk Baek, mereka bisa meninggal dengan cara tertentu. Sedangkan Krystal benar-benar immortal, bila ia ingin hidupnya berakhir ia harus memohon pada Zeus untuk mengambil hidupnya."

"Banyak yang mengatakan Krystal seperti diberi kutukan. Bukannya anugerah kekuatan." Kyungsoo menguatkan penjelasan yang diberikan Luhan.

"Ini sungguh aneh." Baekhyun berusaha mencerna setiap pembicaraan Luhan dan Kyungsoo mengenai semuanya. Kyungsoo dan Luhan masih saling berbicara satu sama lain sedangkan Baekhyun teralihkan memandang Kris dan Chanyeol yang terlihat berjalan menuju tempat mereka latihan.

"Saatnya latihan." Kyungsoo yang melihat kedatangan mereka akhirnya beranjak mengajak Luhan dan Baekhyun berkumpul bersama yang lainnya.

Mereka berkumpul dengan membentuk dua group yang berbeda, para Putera Mahkota berkumpul bersaman dengan Yunho sebagai pembatas sisinya. Sedangkan para Puteri Mahkota berada bersama Yoora dengan Zhoumi sebagai pembatas.

"Aku tidak perlu menjelaskan kembali tujuan kalian dikumpulkan bersama bukan?" Suara Yunho terdengar tegas seakan-akan tidak ada yang dapat membantahnya.

"Kalian akan berlatih bersama, dengan kekuatan atau pun tidak." Kembali Yunho menekankan kalimat itu dengan melihat wajah para Putera dan Puteri Mahkota yang sudah berdiri berdampingan. "Aku harap kalian bisa serius berlatih bersama saat waktu latihan, tidak ada candaan apapun tidak peduli itu kakak atau adik kalian. Saat berperang kalian tidak bisa mempedulikan itu semua kecuali menyelamatkan nyawamu sendiri. Jadi ingatlah baik-baik."

"Kalian bersiaplah. Kita akan berlatih fisik terlebih dahulu." Zhoumi melanjutkan setelah Yunho memberikan kata sambutan yang cukup membuat para Puteri Mahkota terdiam membisu.

Zhoumi memerintahkan mereka semua untuk berlari mengelilingi Istana Eowyn dan melakukan beberapa gerakan pemanasan terlebih dahulu. Chanyeol dan Kris memimpin berlari di depan diikuti Sehun, Jongin dan juga Jongdae. Sedangkan di group Puteri Mahkota, Yoora dan Baekhyun memimpin diikuti Kyungsoo, Luhan dan Tao dibelakang mereka.

"Kau terlihat sudah terbiasa melakukan latihan ini?" Yoora berbicara pelan disamping Baekhyun.

"Hm. hm." Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala.

Ya kegiatan ini sudah menjadi rutinitas Baekhyun saat berada di dunia luar, kehidupan para manusia yang ia ikuti seperti kegiatan olahraga dan berbagai kegiatan lainnya ia selalu mencobanya.

"Kau persis seperti Chanyeol. Fokus pada kegiatan berlari." Yoora tersenyum dan berusaha berlari lebih cepat, bahkan kini ia sudah melewati Sehun, Jongin dan Jongdae. Baekhyun masih menstabilkan ritme berlarinya dan pelan-pelan ia menambah kecepatan menyusul Yoora.

Setelah kegiatan berlari mereka melanjutkan melakukan _sit up, push up_ dan melakukan latihan menendang dan memukul dengan dibantu beberapa pengawal Kerajaan dan ksatria lainnya. Yoora banyak melakukan hal-hal yang membuat beberapa Puteri Mahkota takjub karena walaupun terlihat anggun dan feminism ternyata Yoora cukup ahli melakukan gerakan semuanya. Bahkan Yooar dapat melumpuhkan lawan latihannya hanya dalam hitungan menit, dan itu membuat yang lain memberikan tepukan tangan kecuali para Putera Mahkota yang hanya terdiam memperhatikan Yoora.

"Kau tidak menggunakkan kekuatanmu bukan?" Yunho, sang Ayah. Menanyakkan pada Puterinya.

"Tidak Yang Mulia." Yoora menjawab dengan lembut dan bergabung dengan para Puteri Mahkota yang masih takjub melihat Yoora.

Setelah Yoora, kini giliran Luhan yang menocba melakukan hal yang sama sepeti yang Yoora lakukan. Bila saat Yoora berlatih semua mata memandang takjub dan terdiam, lain halnya dengan Luhan, Putera Mahkota ke III Glorfindel dengan semangat meneriaki nama Luhan dan membuat kesal gadis tersebut. Bahkan saat dirinya terfokus menyerang lawannya Luhan meneriaki nama Sehun bahkan memaki penuh emosi. Sehun yang melihat hal tersebut malah tertawa terbahak-bahak diikuti dengan Jongdae dan Jongin.

"Kalian benar-benar akan kubunuh bila menjadi lawanku suatu saat nanti!" Luhan yang sudah selesai menunjuk kearah Sehun, Jongdae dan Jongin.

"Language Luhan!" Zhoumi-ayahnya menahan badan Puterinya dan mengarahkan ia untuk bergabung dengan para Puteri Mahkota.

Zhoumi meminta Tao bersiap setelah Luhan beristirahat di sebelah Yoora, sedangkan tatapan tajamnya masih mengarah pada Sehun.

"Aku heran kenapa Yoora bisa bertahan memiliki adik macam dia." Luhan bergumam pada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang berada di belakangnya. Yoora bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan Luhan namun ia hanya tersenyum dan melihat bagaimana Tao yang dengan lincah memamerkan gerakan kung fu yang ia sudah kuasai. Dan kali ini tidak ada suara dari kelompok Putera Mahkota, karena mereka memandang Tao dengan tatapan ngeri melihat bagaimana pukulan dan tendangannya cukup terdengar keras.

Saat Tao seleai menaklukkan lawannya hanya Kris yang memberikan tepukan tangan kearahnya namun tak lama ia mendapatkan balasan tatapan dingin dari Tao. Jongin memberikan tepukan pada pundak Kris supaya ia menghentikkan tepukan tangannya.

Setelah Tao berjalan untuk duduk kembali, Kyungsoo sudah bersiap dan berjalan ke tempat latihan. Zhoumi memberikan pengarahan kepada Kyungsoo dan segera melakukan gerakan _push up dan sit up_ terlebih dahulu. Kali ini tidak ada suara berisik yang terdengar dari para Putera Mahkota, Sehun dan Jongin sibuk dengan saling berbisik sambil menunjuk ke arah Luhan sedangkan Jongdaer berbaring di belakang mereka dan memejamkan matanya. Kris dan Chanyeol yang memperhatikan Kyungsoo berlatih namun mereka juga tidak ada komentar apapun.

Kyungsoo sedikit kesulitan saat berhadapan langsung dengan lawannya dan itu membuat Zhoumi dan Yunho mengajarkan hal-hal apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk melawannya. Yoora yang sudah memperhatikan Kyungsoo kini beralih kearah Baekhyun yang menggigit bibir bawahnya dan dengan ibu jarinya berulang kali digigit dan masuk kedala mulutnya.

"Kau gugup?" Yoora berbisik. Anggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban dari Baekhyun terlihat menggemaskan dengan mata nya yang kecil seperti puppy berbinar-binar menggambarkan ketakutannya.

"Ini pertama kalinya buatmu?" Luhan ikut menanyakkan.

"Aku pernah berlatih sebelumnya.. hanya saja ini berbeda dengan kondisimu saat latihan sendiri."

"Tenang saja. Jangan pedulikan kami yang berada disini, anggap saja kau sedang dalam duniamu sendiri dan berlatih sendirian." Luhan memberikan semangat untuk Baekhyun. "Dan jangan pedulikan teriakan-teriakan dari para lelaki aneh disana." Bibir Luhan yang menggerutu menunjuk pada sosok Sehun yang masih menggodanya.

"Menyebalkan!" Luhan berdecak kesal melihat kearah Sehun.

Baekhyun yang melihat kearah Sehun dan Luhan kini tertawa.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Kau menertawakan aku ya?"

"Bukaan.. hanya saja aku membayangkan kalian berdua seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang merajuk." Baekhyun kembali tertawa dengan tangannya yang menutup wajahnya. Luhan yang meihat itu hanya menggelengkan kepala dan enggan untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan itu.

"Yes! Good job Kyungsoo!" suara teriakan Kris dan tepukan tangan terdengar membuat Baekhyun kembali menurunkan tangannya dan melihat kearah Kyungsoo yang kini sudah terengah-engah berjalan untuk kembali duduk.

Baekhyun bersiap berdiri dan melangkah menuju tempat dimana Zhoumi dan Yunho berdiri, ia sempat melihat kearah Kris yang memberikannya semangat dan anggukkan kepala untuk Baekhyun

"Hai Princess." Yunho menyapa Baekhyun dengan senyuman hangat. Ya, Yunho adalah teman dekat Ayahnya, maka tidak mungkin ia tidak memberikan salam kepadanya bukan.

"Ini pengalam pertamamu?" Zhoumi bertanya sambil memasangkan _handswraps_ pada telapak tangan Baekhyun.

"Ini pertama kalinya." Baekhyun menjawab.

"Relaks saja. Ini baru latihan hari pertama." Yunho berucap dengan senyuman dan membiarkan Baekhyun untuk memulai gerakan _sit up_ dan _push up_ terlebih dahulu. Diluar dugaan Baekhyun bisa menyelesaikannya dengan waktu yang sangat cepat melebihi waktu Yoora dan Tao, bahkan pergerakan nafasnya masih normal tidak terlihat sedikit pun bahwa Baekhyun kelelahan atau sulit bernafas.

"Baekhyun benar adikmu?" bisikkan Jongin pada telinga Kris hanya dibalas senyuman kecil oleh Kris. Ya sebagai Kakak kandung Kris tentu tahu bahwa Baekhyun bukanlah gadis manja dan takut akan hal-hal seperti ini, justru Baekhyun selalu bersemangat setiap melihat latihan-latihan yang diadakan oleh Kerajaan Lynkestis. Bahkan kerap Kris mengijinkan Baekhyun untuk berlatih sendiri tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun.

Kini Baekhyun sudah bersiap untuk mencoba berlatih melawan salah satu pengawal Kerajaan. Yunho memperingatkan untuk tetap tenang dan jangan terlalu memaksakan diri bila ia kesulitan menghadapinya. Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala dan menghela nafas, fokus matanya tertuju pada Kris yang meneriakkan namanya dan memberikan tepuk tangan. Sedangkan para Puteri Mahkota juga melakukan hal yang sama saling memberikan semangat, namun Yunho meminta mereka tenang ketiba perlawanan akan dimulai.

Sang pengawal memiliki badan yang cukup besar dan kekar bahkan tidak sebanding dengan badan Baekhyun yang begitu kecil, sang pengawal memulai gerakan melawan dengan memberikan pukulan ke sisi kanan wajah Baekhyun namun dengan cepat Baekhyun berhasil menghindar dan kemudian menyerang kedua kaki pengawalnya namun gerakan itu tidak membuat sosok lawannya jatuh.

Kekuatannya tidak sebanding.

Perlawanan masih berlanjut dan Baekhyun masih cukup ahli untuk menghindar, namun ia tidak cukup kuat untuk melawannya. Bahkan pukulan tangan Baekhyun tidak cukup kuat untuk melumpuhkan lawannya, Baekhyun masih berpikir dan berusaha fokus bagaimana untuk memberikan serangan pada lawannya. Ketika sang pengawal mulai memberikan tendangan dan pukulan bertubi-tubi, Baekhyun berhasil menepisnya namun ia melakukan kesalahan hingga sudut bibirnya terkena pukulan yang cukup kencang hingga ia terjatuh.

Melihat kejadian itu Kris berterika keras dan mencoba untuk bangkit dari posisi duduknya, tangan Chanyeol berhasil menahan badan Kris meminta Putera Mahkota Lynkestis itu untuk tetap diam dan tenang. Kris sempat memberontak namun ia kembali tenang karena melihat Baekhyun yang sudah bangkit berdiri dan kini malah melakukan serangan kembali tanpa henti. Semua mata yang melihat enggan untuk mengerjap karena menyaksikan bagaimana liukan badan Baekhyun melakukan serangan yang sangat cepat namun tepat mengenai beberapa titik lemah lawanya. Kakinya bergerak cepat memutar memberikan tendangan, sedangkan tangannya diarahkan pada wajah dan bagian perut. Dan beberapa menit kemudian, tendangan keras dan tinggi yang ia lakukan mengakhiri latihannya.

Yunho dan Zhoumi yang melihat semua itu menatap Baekhyun yang terengah-engah dan menyadari sesuatu hal yang berbeda dari diri Baekhyun.

"Yoora!" Chanyeol memecah keheningan dengan memekikan nama Yoora dan langsung beranjak duduk dihadapan Yoora yang kini pandangannya mulai menerawang jauh. Badannya bergerak bergetar namun akhirnya ia tersenyum saat Chanyeol mulai berbisik padanya dan memegang wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Yunho turut berpindah dan membantu Yoora untuk tenang, Zhoumi menahan badan Baekhyun yang ingin melangkah mendekat dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kita perlu bicara Tuan Puteri." Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepala menurut. "Kris! Kita harus bicara!" Zhoumi memanggil nama Kris dan mengajak kakak adik itu untuk mengikuti langkahnya masuk kedalam Istana setelah menyampaikan pada semuanya bahwa mereka akan melanjutkan latihan setelah beristirahat.

* * *

 **-** _ **Loves of Tales-**_

* * *

Baekhyun masih menunggu diluar ruangan dimana Zhoumi dan Kris tengah berbicara empat mata didalam ruangan pertemuan dalam Istana. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan tangannya diusapkan berkali-kali karena mengkhawatirkan apakah ia melakukan kesalahan besar.

"Kau pernah melihat Baekhyun seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak pernah melihatnya seperti yang ia lakukan tadi.." Kris menjawab pertanyaan Zhoumi dengan wajahnya yang juga bingung dan tegang.

"Kau tentu melihat dengan jelas bukan? Bagaimana perubahan warna rambutnya, sinar pada tubuhnya dan juga.."

"Simbol itu." Kris melanjutkan kalimat Zhoumi. "Ini benar-benar pertama kalinya aku melihat Baekhyun seperti itu.. selama ini kami hanya latihan memanah dan gerakan latihan lainnya. Terutama symbol itu."

Zhoumi menganggukkan kepala, berusaha percaya akan apa yang Kris ucapkan karena ya memang dia yang sangat mengenal Baekhyun dibandingkan dirinya yang baru beberapa kali beremu denagn Baekhyun, apalagi ini adalah latihan bersamanya bersama Baekhyun dan melihat secara langsung bagaiamana gadis kecil itu melakukan gerakan untuk melawan.

"Aku akan menanyakkan masalah symbol itu kepada Yixing, jangan ceritakan berita ini kepada kedua orang tuamu, mereka akan sangat khawatir nantinya." Tepat setelah Zhoumi mengatakan kalimat itu ia mulai mengambil kertas dan menggambarkan pola symbol yang ia lihat pada kening Baekhyun sebelumnya.

Zhoumi menyerahkan kertas itu pada Kris untuk memastikan apa yang ia gambarkan sesai dengan yang ia lihat atau tidak.

"Persis seperti yang aku lihat sebelumnya, tapi mungkin kita harus mengechecknya lagi."

"Aku setuju. Panggilkan Baekhyun untuk masuk, kau bisa kembali bersama yang lainnya dan jangan membuat mereka panik atau curiga dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun." Kris menganggukkan kepala dan pamit undur diri setelah itu ia keluar dari ruangan dan meminta Baekhyun untuk masuk setelah mengusak kepala adiknya serta menggodanya.

"Y-yang M-ulia." Baekhyun melangkah masuk dengan kepala yang masih menunduk.

Zhoumi yang masih memandang kertas yangs sedari tadi dikejutkan kembali dengan penampilan Baekhyun yang sudah kembali seperti biasa. Tidak ada tubuh yang bersinar terang, tidak ada perubahan warna rambut dan juga symbol pada keningnya sudah jelas menghilang seakan-akan symbol itu memang tidak pernah ada muncul pada kenignya.

"Duduklah Tuan Puteri." Zhoumi membawa badan mungil itu untuk duduk pada salah satu kursi.

"Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun Baekhyun, aku hanya ingin menanyakkan bagaimana latihanmu di hari pertama ini."

Baekhyun hanya terdiam karena ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus diucapkan pada Raja Tiranis.

"Apa latihan yang paling kau senangi? Memanah? Kris bilang kau sungguh sangta berbakat dengan panah."

"Uhm. Itu.." Senyum mulai terlihat pada wajah Baekhyun dan seakan-akan ia sudah melupakan segala masalah yang ditakutkan sebelumnya.

"Mungkin kita bisa mencoba bagaimana _skill_ memanahmu nanti." Zhoumi memberikan senyuman pada Baekhyun dan mendapatkan anggukkan kepala dari gadis kecil itu.

"Latihan sebelumnya kau sudah sangat bagus. Kau bisa menggunakkan segala kesempatan yang ada untuk melawan musuhmu, hanya butuh beberapa latihan untuk pergerakkan yang lainnya saja. Kris dan Chanyeol bisa membantumu nanti." Zhoumi menepuk bahu Baekhyun dan mengajaknya untuk kembali ke tempat latihan.

"Yoora.." Suara Chanyeol terdengar sangat lirih.

Semuanya tahu apapun penglihatan dari masa depannya hanya Chanyeol yang bisa mengetahuinya secara langsung tanpa ada kontak fisik. Hanya Chanyeol yang bisa masuk kedalam pikiran Yoora dan melakukan telepati dengannya, dan Yoora hanya dapat membagi setiap penglihatan yang ia dapatkan itu kepada Chanyeol.

"Kalian baik-baik saja? apa yang terjadi?" Yunho merangkul badan puterinya yang masih terisak dan menutup matanya dengan erat. Takut. Itulah kesimpulan yang bisa didapat bagi setiap ornag yang melihat tubuh bergetar dan isakan tangis yang tak henti-hentinya. Sehun berulang kali meminta Yoora untuk dapat kembali sadar, sedangkan Jongin kini membantu Chanyeol dimana ia merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang Yoora rasakan.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" Luhan berbisik sangat pelan pada Jongdae yang berdiri menjaga jarak dari tempat Yoora dan Chanyeol. Jongdae hanya menggelengkan kepala dan meminta Luhan untuk diam dan kembali duduk di tempatnya.

"Katakan apa yang kau lihat sayang." Yunho memeluk puterinya dan memberikan usapan pada punggungnya supaya Yoora lebih tenang dan dapat menjelaskan pandangan apa yang ia lihat. Biasanya Yoora dengan cepat akan menceritakan langsung hal yang ia dapatkan namun kali ini hanya gelengan kepala dan suara isakan yang terdengar darinya. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang kini terlihat lebih tenang dibandingkan sebelumnya.

"Eowyn akan hancur." Kalimat yang Chnayeol ucapkan sontak membuat yang lain menjadi tegang dan ketakutan, mereka saling memandang dan berjalan mendekat kearah Chanyeol. Luhan dan Tao berpindah untuk mendekat kearah Kyungsoo yang hampir saja akan menangis mengdengar Istananya akan hancur.

"Hades menyerang?" Jongdae dengan cepat memastikan dan bertanya langsung, anggukkan kepala dari Chanyeol semakin membuat suasana semakin lebih menegang.

"Kapan hal itu terjadi?"

"Aku tidak tahu kapan pastinya.. hanya saja.." Chanyeol terdiam sesaat memandang ayahnya yang menunggu jawaban darinya, sedangkan pikiran Chanyeol kembali masuk kedalam pandangan Yoora dimana saat itu ia merasakan sedih, hancur dan marah merasakan seseorang yang ia cintai, takdirnya. Seseorang pemegang kekuatan cahaya yang akan ia temui di Istana Eowyn ini akan dibunuh dihadapannya. Hades akan menghancurkan seluruh tanah Kerajaan Eowyn menajdi rata dan hangus terbakar, bahkan dirinya sendiri akan mati lebih dulu dengan pemandangan terakhir mendengar teriakan dari seseorang gadis itu berteriak dalam tangisnya memanggil namanya berulang kali sebelum ia pun menjemput ajalnya.

"saat hal itu terjadi.." Chanyeol berusaha menjelaskan kembali, dan semakin ia berusaha menjelaskan semaking terdengar kencang isakan Yoora dan gelengan kepalanya pada dada bidang Ayahnya dimana ia menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Kekuatan Cahaya sudah berada bersama kita di Eowyn."


	6. 06

_Dahulu dunia terasa damai dan indah, Sang Pencipta merasa bahagia karena semua mahluk ciptaannya berada pada tempat yang tepat yaitu, Bumi._

 _Para Dewa dan Dewi menjadi penguasa langit sebagai jembatan antara dunia Manusia dan Malaikat Pencipta, sedangkan dibawah dunia Manusia terdapat kekosongan dunia yang hanya diisi oleh panasnya api dan ruang hampa. Tidak ada sebutan Neraka, hanya ada surga dan taman dunia. Kedua mahluk yang diciptakan dengan rupawan menjadi contoh ciptaan yang sangat indah, bagaimana tubuh mereka berproporsional dan juga rupawan, tidak ada kecemburuan dari setiap wajah yang terbentuk karena memang semua terlihat indah dengan seperti seharusnya._

 _Sang Pencipta tidak pernah memiliki ide untuk membuat lawan dari dunia yang sudah ia ciptakan begitu damai dan indah ini, semua terjadi karena adanya nafsu dan emosi yang tidak terbendung dari salah satu Dewa yang ia ciptakan, Kronos. Dewa yang ia ciptakan sebelum Zeus, salah satu Dewa terkuat yang sebanding dengan Dewa Zeus, merasakan rasa iri dan cemburu yang entah didapat darimana karena hanya ia yang merasakan semua itu. Meneriakkan kalimat perang kepada saudara dan saudarinya untuk memastikan siapa yang seharusnya diakui sebagai Dewa Terkuat yang memimpin Kerajaan mereka._

 _Perang saudara terjadi di atas langit, sedangkan manusia yang berada jauh dibawahnya hanya dapat mengatakan bahwa siapaun yang memenangkan peperangan itu berharap Dewa-dewi tetap mengakui keberadaan mereka di dunia manusia._

 _Berbeda dengan dunia surga yang berusaha membantu dengan mengirimkan malaikat kepercayaannya. Mikael, Lucifer, Gabriel dan Rafael turun dengan membawa pasukan tentara surge membantu Para Dewa-dewi melawan kekuatan Kronos, dan terjadilah hal yang sangat mengejutkan karena saat itu Lucifer berhasil tergoda dengan tawaran yang Kronos janjikan padanya. Menguasai semua dunia dan menjadi pemimpin Kerajaan, menggunakkan kekuatan mereka berdua menjadi pemimpin yang tidak terkalahkan._

 _Lucifer bergabung, dan menerima Rhea sebagai hadiahnya. Sang Pencipta memberikan hadiah atas keputusan salah satu malaikat kesayangannya. Pintu bawah bumi yang terisi oleh api panas dan siksaan serta jiwa-jiwa yang telah dibuang oleh Pencipta. Kerajaan Kronos diluluhlantahkan, Kronos lenyap dihadapan semua yang berada di medan perang, Kronos yang percaya kekuatannya sangat hebat dibandingkan siapapun harus menerima kekuatan yang lebih dahsyat dari penciptanya. Dihadapan Istrinya, Rhea, Kronos lenyap dengan api yang dilemparkan langsung dihadapannya. Kronos yang tersisa hanya sebuah nama dan abu._

 _Kerajaan mereka hancur. Jentikkan jari Sang Pencipta meratakan semuanya._

 _Rhea dan Lucifer menerima hadiah dari Sang Pencipta, menjalani kehidupan di bawah bumi. Tinggal bersama jiwa-jiwa terbuang, jeritan tangisan dan suara merintih meminta tolong menghiasai hari-hari mereka disana._

 _Rhea menyerah._

 _Ia memohon pada Sang Pencipta, memohon pada Zeus untuk membebaskannya. Tidak ada jawaban._

 _Athena mendengar permintaan Rhea, Hera sang Ibu yang mengetahui berita itu memohon pada Zeus untuk mengabulkan permintaan Rhea. Kematian._

 _Lucifer semakin geram mengetahui bahwa Zeus mengambil nyawa Rhea sebagai kebebasannya dan memberikan Hades, anak yang dikandung Rhea kepada Lucifer. Kemarahan itu membawa dendam, pernyataan Lucifer bahwa setiap Keturunan Zeus akan dibunuh dengan tangan dan kekuatannya sendiri._

 _Itulah awal mula peperangan dengan Hades terjadi._

 _Sesuai janjinya, setiap keturunan manusia dengan Dewa dan Malaikat, Lucifer akan memburunya. Hades yang sudah beranjak dewasa ikut menanamkan dendam atas kematian Ibunya dan mengikuti jejak ayahnya memburu setiap keturunan mereka. Perang kembali berlanjut._

 _Olympus tidak tinggal diam, Zeus memberikan setiap anugerah kekuatannya kepada setiap Keturunan yang terpilih untuk dapat memimpin peperangan dan mengalahkan Lucifer dan Hades, semakin banyak keturunan yang dihasilkan semakin banyak kekuatan yang tercipta namun belum dapat mengalahkan mereka berdua._

 _Sang Pencipta kembali turun tangan dan memenjarakan Lucifer, setiap darah yang dibunuh olehnya akan menjadi penjara baginya dan tenggelam dalam lautan api bumi, sedangkan Hades berhasil kabur dan masuk kedunia manusia. Memanipulasi pikiran manusia dan membuat dunia semakin kejam dan brutal. Sang Pencipta kembali murka, amarahnya membuat keputusan akan memusnahkan seluruh isi dunia manusia hingga Hades bisa ikut musnah didalamnya._

 _Tidak adil._

 _Zeus memberikan janjinya pada Sang Pencipta, memohon kekuatan yang dapat mengalahkan Hades dan semua pengikutnya, membiarkan dunianya yang melawan kekuatan Hades tanpa ada pertolongan dari Sang Pencipta, saat itulah Hera memohon untuk menyatukan ketiga dunia dan memberikan kekuatan yang tak terkalahkan kepada setiap Keturunan yang terpilih._

 _Kekuatan dari Sang Pencipta dan kekuatan Zeus, akan dianugerahkan kepada salah satu Keturunan yang ditakdirkan oleh Sang Pencipta._

 _Cahaya Abadi dan Api Bumi._

 _Zeus memberikan Cahaya Abadi dari Tongkat Petirnya, penggabungan antara Cahaya matahari, bulan dan kilatan petir di siang hari saat itu memberikan dampak kekuatan yang sangat dahsyat. Olympus dan dunia manusia bergetar hebat, kilatan itu terpecah dan kemudia membentuk alur yang bergerak membentuk bulatan perisai. Semua para Dewa dan Dewi yang menyaksikan kejadian itu ikut menyalurkan setiap kekuatannya menuju pada Perisai yang telah terbentuk, membacakan doa dan kepercayaan dimana menguatkan bahwa kekuatan itu akan mengalahkan segala ancaman Hades._

 _Sang Pencipta melakukan hal sama , ia menarik api dari bawah Bumi. Meneriakkan bahwa api dimana Hades berada akan menjadi kelemahannya dan kehancuran tersendiri baginya, Semua malaikat meniupkan sangkakala hingga api yang terbuat semakin besar dan terbentuk seekor burung Phoenix pada kobaran api tersebut. Mereka semua merasa kagum dengan penglihatan yang mereka lihat, sebuah cahaya perisai dari Zeus dan Api Phoenix dari Sang Pencipta. Satu hal yang tidak pernah diketahui, saat kekuatan itu bergabung, Cahay silau menutupi semua pandangan, memancarkan kekuatannya hingga semua mata terpejam dan tidak mampu untuk melihat kedahsyatan gabungan kekuatan itu._

 _Aneh._

 _Hingga saat itu Yixing, sang Peramal mengatakan kekuatan itu akan tiba pada saatnya. Kekuatan itu sendiri yang akan memilih dimana ia akan berada._

* * *

 _ **-Loves of Tales-**_

* * *

" _Saat hal itu terjadi.."_

" _Kekuatan Cahaya sudah berada bersama kita di Eowyn."_

Kalimat yang Chanyeol ucapkan di hari pertama mereka latihan masih memenuhi pikirannya sendiri, ia masih mengingat jelas bagaimana rasanya melihat seseorang dihadapannya memanggil namanya, merasakan kesedihan yang dirasakan yang meratapi bagaimana ia akan meninggal saat itu.

Matanya terpejam ketika mengingat dengan jelas, bahwa mereka berdua meninggal bersama, disini. Di tanah Eowyn. Kerajaan yang akan hancur karena ia gagal melindungi setiap orang yang berada didekatnya.

"Kini aku akan mengakuinya." Suara wanita terdengar dari belakangnya. Itu suara Yixing.

Seorang Peramal yang tidak dianugerahi kehidupan abadi dan juga kekuatannya sebagai penyembuh, peramal yang sudah melalui masa-masa perang sejak awal. Peramal yang menyaksikan langsung bagaimana kekuatan maha dahsyat itu terbentuk, dan kini ia berdiri melihat seseorang yang memiliki kekuatan Api Bumi.

"Kau memang tampan."

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala dan berdecak sedikit tertawa mendengarnya.

"Tidak perlu mengakui perasaanmu, kau sendiri pun tahu aku tidak membalas cintamu." Chanyeol melemparkan pernyataan dan membuat berhasil membuat Yixing memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Maaf Putera Mahkota, aku tidak tertarik denganmu." Yixing berjalan mendekat dan mengikuti apa yang Chanyeol lakukan, menyanggah kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya dan menikmati pemandangan matahari tenggelam dari Balkon Tower Istana. "Well, kau pintar mencari tempat untuk menikmati sunset."

 _"Your Welcome."_

"Aku tidak mengucapkan terima kasih."

"Kalimat yang kau ucapkan aku anggap sebagai itu."

"Yaa—

"Diamlah, sebentar lagi saatnya." Chanyeol memotong kalimat Yixing dengan pandangannya tertuju pada pergerakan matahari yang kini mulai masuk kedalam batas horizon langit, sedikit demi sedikit terlihat bagaimana seolah-olah laut menelan bagian-bagian matahari untuk masuk kedalam dan mulai terpecah didalam air, warna jingga dan merah bercampur dengan warna laut yang gelap. Yixing sudah paham bagaimana sifat Chanyeol, mengenalnya sejak lahir hingga ia tumbuh saat ini seakan-akan Yixing adalah kakak yang tidak sedarah dengannya, Chanyeol merasa nyaman saat berada bersama Yixing begitupun sebaliknya.

Terlebih saat Yixing mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol pemegang kekuatan Api Bumi, ia dan Yoora semakin berusaha berada di dekatnya. Membantu memberi pemahaman dan penjelasan kepada Chanyeol untuk percaya dan yakin bahwa ia memang terpilih karena ia bisa dan pantas mendapatkan kekuatan itu.

Yixing masih memandang wajah Chanyeol yang masih melihat kearah pemandangan matahari yang sudah hampir terbenam sepenuhnya. "Kau memandang sunset seakan-akan memandang wajah kekasihmu." Yixing berkomentar, Chanyeol hanya menarik senyum dan belum menoleh kearahnya.

"Dia selalu muncul dalam mimpiku seperti itu. Bila dalam mimpiku saat itu sedang sunrise, cahaya yang menutupi sama seperti cahaya sunrise di pagi hari." Yixing tertegun. Chanyeol tersenyum bahagia, dan itu membuat perasaanya sangat senang karena melihat senyum yang merekah dari seorang Putra Mahkota Glorfindel. "Dan bila saat itu sedang sunset, cahaya pada dirinya akan sama dengan cahaya sunset." Yixing masih mendengarkan namun pandangannya masih terpaku pada wajah Chanyeol yang berbinar-binar.

Keheningan sempat terjadi sesaat Chanyeol selesai menjelaskan bagaimana penglihatannya mengenai pemegang kekuatan Cahaya Abadi yang selalu datang dalam mimpinya setelah ia mendapatkan kekuatan Api Bumi. Awalnya ia merasa terganggu, namun setelah hari demi hari dan seterusnya ia merasakan kenyamanan dengan sosok itu, entah bagaimana caranya mimpinya akan selalu membuat rasa ingin tahu Chanyeol lebih besar untuk bertemu dengan sosok itu.

"Kau ingin bertemu dengannya?"

Chanyeol memandang Yixing.

...

"Yixing.."

"Ya?"

"Pertemukan aku dengan dia."

Senyum Yixing semakin tertarik dan melebar pada wajahnya. Ia tersenyum memandang langit dan memejamkan matanya. "Dia?" Yixing bertanya.

"Ya, _dia."_

"Aku bukan biro jodoh Putera Mahkota.. dan. Yang kau maksudkan dengan dia.. gadis sedari tadi yang kau perhatikan, atau gadis dalam mimpimu?" Yixing menepuk bahu Chanyeol dan melangkah pergi.

"Nikmati pemandanganmu."

Chanyeol kembali memandang pemandangan didepannya dan kembali tersenyum lebar. Bukan karena pemandangan sunset, tidak bukan itu. Ada pemandangan lain yang ia lihat, sejak awal. Sosok perempuan mungil yang sangat fokus mencoba berjalan dengan dengan langkah anggun dengan tumpukkan buku diatas kepalanya. Wajahnya sangat polos, benar-benar terlihat seperti anak umur 12 tahun.

Tak henti-hentinya Chanyeol kembali memandangi ia yang kini sudah berlari kencang dengan busur panah di tangannya. Chanyeol kembali memperhatikan dan mulai fokus kearah dia dan yang lainnya berada. Gadis itu sudah menghilang dan menyisakan Luhan yang menyiram Sehun dengan air tanah, Jongin yang tak henti-hentinya tertawa dan yang lainnya bersorak-sorak melihat kejadian itu.

Yoora yang berada dikamarnya saat ini ikut tersenyum meihat apa saja yang telah dilakukan oleh Chanyeol, dan mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan Chanyeol, ya ia menggunakkan kekuatannya untuk mengetahui segala pembicaraan dan pemikiran yang Chanyeol lakukan. Well, dengan atau tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol, Yoora dapat dengan bebas masuk kedalam pikiran Chanyeol dan melihat secara jelas apa yang terjadi. Dan saat ini adalah saat-saat yang Yoora dan Yixing nantikan, keinginan Chanyeol untuk mencari pemilik Cahaya Abadi akan membantu kekuatan itu terlihat dan menunjukkan siapa pemilik kekuatan sebenarnya.

Yoora baru saja memutuskan akan menutup penglihatannya dan kembali bergabung dengan para Puteri Mahkota yang saat ini sedang belajar, namun semua itu terhenti karena ia melihat bagaimana pandangan untuk hari kedepannya dimana saat itu mereka sama-sama berlatih kembali namun kali ini Chanyeol melatih kekuatannya bersama Sehun dan Jongin. Seperti biasa mereka akan sama-sama bercanda hingga beberapa saat kemudian seseorang meringis kesakitan. Chanyeol berlari menuju sosok itu dengan raut wajah khawatir.

Bunyi ketukan pintu membuyarkan pandangan itu dan disana terlihat Baekhyun dengan pakaian terusan yang ia gunakkan berwarna biru muda yang sedikit kotor, masuk memandang Yoora dan duduk disampingnya.

"Yoora-na.." suara Baekhyun terdengar sangat pelan dan takut-takut untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. Tangan hendak merangkul namun masih tertahan, Yoora tak kuasa menahan senyumnya dan kemudian memandang Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana belajarnya?" Yoora bertanya lebih dulu.

"E-eoh? A-aahh.. itu—

"BAEKHYUN!" Suara Kris terdengar dari arah pintu, dan dengan cepat Baekhyun berlutut dan menuju kolong tempat tidur dengan cepat.

"Oh! Yoora?" Kris sudah masuk kedalam kamar dan melihat Yoora seornag diri berada duduk diranjangnya.

"O-oh.."

"Sudah lebih baik?" Kris berjalan menghampiri Yoora.

"Hm, sudah lebih baik. Kenapa kau berteriak memanggil nama adikmu?" Yoora bertanya.

"Aaaaahhh.. itu. Ya.. hanya urusan kakak adik." Kris mengelak untuk menjelaskan namun Yoora sudah memegang tangannya dan melakukan penglihatan pada pikiran Kris.

" _Kriiiisssssss!" Suara Sehun berteriak._

" _Yaaa Kriiisss!" kali ini Jongin ikut berteriak dengan suara tawa setelahnya._

 _Kris saat itu baru saja selesai membersihkan diri dan kemudian keluar dari kamar mandi, pemandangan yang ia dapatka adalah wajah Sehun yang marah, tubuhnya basah dengan air tanah, serta membawa busur panah dan anak panah ditangannya. Jongin yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Sehun hanya bisa menahan tawa dengan menutup mulutnya dengan kepalan tangan._

" _A-apa yang terjadi padamu hah?" Kris menatap jijik. "Cepatlah mandi! Jorok sekali!"_

" _Yaaaaaa! Kau tahu siapa yang membuatku seperti ini?" Sehun berteriak meluapkan emosinya._

 _Kris hanya menggeleng kepala dan berlalu menuju ranjangnya. "Cepat mandi sebelum Yoora dan Chanyeol melihatmu!"_

 _Sehun mendengus kesal dan membuang busur panah itu kelantai._

" _Ini ulah adikmu!" Sehun menunjukkan anak panahnya dekat dengan wajah Kris yang membelangak mendengar kalimat yang Sehun ucapkan._

" _A-a-apa maksudmu?"_

" _Baekhyun melakukan ini padaku!" kini sisi anak-anak pada Sehun mulai terlihat, kakinya dihentak-hentakkan dan rengekkannya terdengar menjelaskan kejadian yang menimpanya barusan. Saat itu ia menggoda Luhan dan Tao yang duduk di taman dengan memegang kedua buku, sedangkan Baekhyun sedang berlatih berjalan pada seutas tali yang berada di tanah, kakinya melangkah menyilang, sedangkan di kepalanya terdapat tumpukkan tiga buku. Sehun menunggu giliran Luhan yang berlatih, ia sudah menyiapkan perlengkapan memanahnya dan mulai membidik Luhan dengan anak panahnya, menunggu saat giliran Luhan untuk berlatih. Tepat saat Luhan mulai berjalan dengan tumpukan buku-buku, Sehun melepaskan anak panahnya dan membuat buku-buku itu berserakan jatuh ke tanah._

 _Sehun tidak bisa berhenti tertawa karenanya, Luhan harus mencoba ulang untuk kembali berjalan, semakin ia mencoba Sehun tetap membidik buku-buku itu dan membuatnya jatuh._

" _Ya! Kenapa kau mengganggunya!" Baekhyun bertolak pinggang menutupi pandangannya._

" _Kenapa memang! Bukan urusanmu!" Sehun membalas dengan berteriak._

" _Ish! Luhannie sedang latihan!" Baekhyun ikut berteriak._

" _HAHAHAHAH! Luhannie? Nama panggilan apa itu?" Sehun tertawa keras._

" _Ck!"_

" _Kaian baru berkenalan, sudah memiliki nama panggilan sayang.. wuah wuah.. ternyata—_

" _APAA?" Baekhyun memotong dan menantang kepada Sehun._

" _Easy girll.."_

" _SEHHUUNNN!" kali ini teriakan Luhan. "Yak! Kau apakan Baekhyun?"_

" _Sehun mengganggumu." Baekhyun menjelaskan dan menunjuk perlengkapan memanah yang berada di tangan Sehun._

" _Ckck! Baru bisa memanah sekali saja kau sudah sombong hm?" Luhan meremehkan Sehun._

" _Apa maksudmu hah? Aku bisa memanah dengan target sejauh apapun!"_

" _Tak usah bermimpi Sehun.. kau tidak seperti Jongin dan Chanyeol. Cukup manfaatkan kekuatanmu saja, tidak usah berlebihan." Luhan menepuk-nepuk bahu Sehun dengan tatapan mengasihaninya._

" _Oke kita akan coba! Dan kau sebagai korbannya!" Sehun menunjuk kening Luhan dengan telunjuk dan mendorongnya untuk mundur menjauh darinya. "Kita akan bermain. Luhan akan berdiri entah dimana letaknya, dan kita harus membidik buku yang ada diatas kepalanya. Simple bukan."_

" _Oke. Bagaimana kalau kau kalah?" Baekhyun menjawab santai._

" _Hah.. kau terlalu percaya diri nona muda." Sehun mengusak rambut Baekhyun, namun tatapan yang Baekhyun berikan seolah-olah meminta jawaban dari pertanyaan yang ia tanyakkan sebelumnya. "Oke oke.. kalau aku kalah.. Luhan bisa menyiksaku sepuasnya.. dan.. bila_ ** _KAU KALAH.._** _aku bisa menyiksamu sepuasnya." Penekanan dari kalimat yang Sehun katakan tidak membuat Baekhyun takut ataupun merasa down, ia semakin mendongakkan kepalanya kearah Sehun dan memandang dingin, tatapannya berubah. Bukan Baekhyun yang dikenal ceria dan seperti anak kecil, tatapan kali ini seakan-akan ia siap menyerang siapapun yang ada di hadapannya._

" _Go on." Baekhyun berbisik dekat telinga Sehun, dan itu berhasil membuat Sehun bergidik ngeri. Perasaan ini sama seperti Chanyeol yang selalu mengintimidasinya, seakan-akan suaranya adalah ancaman dengan nyawanya sendiri sebagai taruhan._

" _Luhannie.. berjalanlah cukup jauh.. hingga aku tidak bisa melihat tumpukan bukumu." Baekhyun berteriak pada Luhan._

" _Kau yakin?" Luhan membalasnnya._

" _Iya. Sangat yakin."_

 _Luhan dan Tao saling menatap dan akhirnya berjalan menjauhi Sehun dan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo ikut dengan mereka dan membawa beberapa buku untuk diletakkan diatas kepala Luhan._

" _Apa kau yakin mengenai ini?"_

" _Ikuti saja keinginan mereka berdua."Luhan berbisik membalas pertanyaan Tao._

 _Luhan memilih berdiri tepat dibawah pohon yang berada dengan jarak yang lumayan cukup jauh denagn posisi Baekhyun dan Sehun. Jongin dan Jongdae terlihat mulai mendekat kearah mereka berdua, Kyungsoo mulai meletakkan buku-buku diatas kepala Luhan dan kemudian mereka berteriak kearah Sehun dan Baekhyun bahwa Luhan sudah siap._

" _BILA PANAH KALIAN MENGENAI KEPALAKU AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH KALIAN BERDUA!" Teriakan Luhan terdengar sedikit menakutkan, Baekhyun hanya terdiam sedangkan Sehun mendengus meremehkan teriakan Luhan._

 _Sehun mengambil kesempatan pertama, ia menarik busur panah dengan sekuat tenaga. Matanya semakin terfokus pada jarak pandang melihat kearah Luhan, dan dengan cepat ia melepas busur panahnya. Anak panah nya bergerak cepat menuju kearah Luhan berdiri dan menancap padabatang pohon diatas kepala dan tumpukan buku-buku._

 _Sehun gagal._

" _Well, mungkin matamu teralihkan oleh wajah Luhan yang merasa takut." Sindiran dari Baekhyun terdengar dengan suaranya yang sama saa beberapa waktu lalu. Dingin dan sangat mengintimidasi._

 _Baekhyun mengambil busur panah yang lain, ia mulai mempersiapkan anak panahnya. Matanya menatap tajam kearah Luhan dan mulai menarik tali busurnya, Sehun memandang diam kearah Baekhyun, bukan karena takut. Bukan._

 _Alasannya adalah.. mata Baekhyun terlihat bercahaya, wajahnya lebih putih dan symbol pada keningnya terlihat. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat jauh kearah Luhan, tangan mungilnya dengan sekuat tenaga menarik tali busur dan membebaskan anak panah itu untuk bergerak cepat menuju target yang sudah ia bidik._

 _Tepat._

 _Ujung anak panah itu dengan tepat menusuk sampul buku tebal yang berada pada urutan kedua di tumpukan atas kepala Luhan. Tao dan Kyungsoo melihat berulang kali kearah Baekhyun dan anak panah itu._

 _Tidak ada komentar._

 _Bahkan Sehun menjatuhkan busur panahnya dan melihat kearah Baekhyun yang kini sudah kembali menjadi dirinya seperti anak kecil, senyumnya melebar dan matanya berbinar-binar karena bahagia, kakinya melompta-lompat dan kemudian berlari menuju aliran sungai, mengambil salah satu tempat air yang digunakkan untuk menyiram rumput dan bunga-bunga, ia mengganti air tersebut dengan air sungai dan kemudian mencampurkan dengan sedikit tanah. Baekhyun dengan semangat berlari kembali dan menyiramkan air tersebut kearah Sehun._

" _Rasakan!" suaranya terdengar nyaring dan tawanya pecah._

 _Jongin dan Jongdae hanya bisa menyaksikan kejadian itu tanpa mau ikut campur, apalagi setelah Sehun berteriak marah karena Baekhyun menyiramnya, dan kini Luhan dan Tao mulai mengikuti apa yang Baekhyun lakukan dan setelahnya Baekhyun berlari kencang menghindari amukan Sehun padanya._

"Yoora.." Suara Kris yang sudah memanggilnya berkali-kali baru terdengar olehnya dan kini tersneyum lebar memandang Kris yang panik dengan tangan yang memegang wajahnya menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

"Apa yang kau lihat? Apa ada masalah lagi? Apa ada masalah dengan Kerajaan—

"Yaa~ bukan itu." Yoora mengempaskan tangan Kris, ia masih tertawa mengingat apa yng ia lihat dengan kejadian antara Sehun dan Baekhyun tadi. Sedangkan saat ini dihadapannya Kris masih khwatir melihat kearahnya.

"Aku serius."

"Menurutmu aku tidak?"

"Lalu apa yang kau lihat."

"Kejadian Sehun dan Baekhyun." Kris mengernyitkan alisnya mendengar jawaban Yoora.

"Tanpa seijinku?"

"Hm. itu tidak sengaja." Yoora memamerkan deretan giginya tersenyum kearah Kris dan memberikan symbol peace dengan tangannya.

"Ehm ehm." Suara lain terdengar dari arah pintu, Kris dan Yoora bersamaan emnoleh dan melihat Chanyeol berdiri disana dengan tangan tersilang didepan dadanya. "Jangan melihatku seperti itu, akau tidak menuduh kalian tengah bermesraan berdua di kamar ini."

Yoora mencibir kearah Chanyeol, ia sudah sering melihat Chanyeol selalu berusaha menjodohkan dirinya bersama Kris. Walaupun memang keputusan itu awalnya berasal dari orang tua mereka yang menginginkan Yoora akan menjadi istri seorang Putera Mahkota Lynkestis, namun rencana itu hanya sebuah rencana karena keadaan belakangan ini tidak bisa difokuskan oleh perjodohan anak-anak mereka. Ada hal yang lebih serius untuk dipikirkan.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu menenangkan Sehun." Chanyeol menunjuk keluar dimana terdengar suara Sehun dan Jongin. "Sebelum Luhan dan yang lainnya datang..kau tahu maksudku bukan?" Chanyeol menatap dalam kearah Yoora, Kris menepuk-nepuk bahu Yoora dan melangkah keluar lebih dulu.

"Kalau kau bertemu adikku. Segera beritahu." Bisikan pada telinga Chanyeol yang Kris lakukan sebelum benar-benar melangkah keluar mendapat anggukkan darinya. Yoora masih bertahan pada posisinya, ia bermaksud membiarkan Baekhyun untuk bisa keluar dari persembunyiannya, namun Chanyeol masih menunggunya didepan pintu kamar, mau tidak mau ia melangkah keluar menyusul Kris.

Satu hal yang mereka berdua tidak ketahui, Chanyeol mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun berada di kamar tersebut. Bukan dari telepati yang Yoora lakukan, bukan. Entah darimana perasaan yang ia dapatkan, Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun bersembunyi di kamar tersebut.

"Keluarlah." Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan nada yang lembut namun penuh penekanan.

Tidak ada jawaban, tidak ada suara apapun yang terdengar.

"Tidak mau keluar?" sekali lagi Chanyeol bertanya.

Belum terdengar jawaban juga.

Chanyeol melangkah masuk dan mengunci pintu kamar tersebut terlebih dahulu, ia tidak mau Baekhyun kembali kabur nantinya. Langkahnya ia bawa secara pelan-pelan, badannya membungkuk untuk melihat ke bawah ranjang yang berada di dalam kamar tersebut, langkahnya terhenti pada ranjang yang berada paling ujung, badannya semakin membungkuk dan melihat badan mungil itu sudah meringkuk dengan dengkuran halus yang terdengar. Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan tawanya, ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan menahan suara tawa dari mulutnya dengan membungkan dengan punggung tangannya sendiri.

Seharusnya Chanyeol bisa meninggalkan badan Baekhyun yang tertidur di bawah ranjang penuh debu itu dan membiarkan sosok mungil itu bangun sendiri nantinya, tapi tidak. Chanyeol dengan susah payah membawa tangan dan badannya untuk menjemput badan mungil yang sudah tertidr pula situ, membawanya dalam gendongannya dan membaringkan pada ranjangnya, ya Chanyeol dengan cepat mengetahui dimana ranjang gadis kecil itu karena melihat satu-satunya ranjang yang sedikit berantakan tidak seperti ranjang lainnya yang rapi.

Ia membaringkan Baekhyun dengan hati-hati, bahkan menyelimutinya dan membersihkan tangan-tangannya yang menempel sedikit debu. Dan lihatlah bagaimana wajah Chanyeol, tidak berhenti tersenyum melakukannya, tangannya mulai mengarah pada wajah gadis itu yang benar-benar terlihat damai di posisi tidurnya, tangannya membelai pipi mulus Baekhyun dengan lembut dan merapikan sirai rambutnya yang menutupi bagian matanya yang terpejam.

Chanyeol beranjak pelan-pelan dari sisi tempat tidurnya, tapi ia tidak tahu bahwa kini Baekhyun mengaitkan tangannya dan membawanya dalam dekapan seolah-olah tangan kekar itu adalah guling kecilnya. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dan merasakan bagaimana sentuhan dari gadis itu berhasil membuat jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan hal seperti itu. Bukannya berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari dekapan Baekhyun, justru Chanyeol membiarkan hal itu, bahkan ia rela dengan susah payah berlutut di samping ranjang sedangkan matanya hanya melihat sosok Baekhyun yang masih terlelap tidur.

* * *

 _ **-Loves of Tales-**_

* * *

"Kurang lebih bentuk simbol yang berada pada kening Baekhyun saat itu adalah seperti ini." Zhoumi memberikan kertas yang bergambarkan simbol tersebut pada Yixing. "Baekhyun belum mendapatkan kekuatannya, dan seperti yang Yoora jelaskan sebelumnya. Mungkin Baekhyun memiliki kekuatan perisai."

Yixing menerima kertas itu dan mempelajarinya.

"Tapi ini bukan simbol untuk kekuataan perisai."

Yunho dan Zhoum terdiam.

"Ini seperti simbol krystal air, bahkan menyerupai bentuk bintang." Yixing menjelaskan dan memperlihatkan kepada mereka berdua.

"Apakah itu ada hubungannya dengan kekuatan yang akan Baekhyun dapatkan?" kini Yoora yang bertanya.

"Ya bisa saja." Yixing menjawab yakin. "Seperti Chanyeol, memiliki simbol phoenix pada tangannya. Atau Kris yang memiliki simbol naga di belakang lehernya, terkadang simbol itu menjelaskan kekuatan yang dimiliki mereka masing-masing. Hanya saja tidak semuanya terlihat jelas pada tubuh mereka."

"Lalu apa kekuatan Baekhyun." Akhirnya Yunho bersuara.

Yixing terdiam sebentar, meletakkan kertas itu pada meja dihadapan mereka. "Aku tidak bisa meramalkan setiap kekuatan yang akan dimiliki oleh semua keturunan Kerajaan. Maafkan aku Yang Mulia, hanya saja mungkin.. bila kekuatan Baekhyun mulai terlihat, aku bisa merasakannya. Saat itu tiba." Yixing memberikan jawaban pada Yunho dengan tenang. Ia tahu kedua orang tersebut sangat ingin tahu apa rahasia dibalik simbol dan perubahan yang terjadi pada Baekhyun di hari mereka latihan bersama hari ini, tapi ia memang tidak memiliki jawaban atas apa yang terjadi.

"Apa pendapatmu mengenai penglihatan Yoora?"

Yixing masih terdiam mendegar pertanyaan yang Yunho ucapkan kearahnya.

"Apakah kau juga meramalkan hal yang sama?" kali ini pertanyaan dari Zhoumi.

Yixing masih terdiam.

Yoora, Yunho dan Zhoumi masih duduk pada tempatnya menunggu jawaban dari Yixing yang saat ini berdiri di dekat jendela dan memandang langit malam diatas Eowyn.

"Penglihatan Yoora mungkin hanya sebuah peringatan." Yixing akhirnya menjawab dan membalikkan badannya untuk melihat kearah mereka bertiga yang terduduk disana. "Peringatan untuk kita bahwa Hades mengetahui posisi kita saat ini disini, bersembunyi di Eowyn."

"Apa kita harus berpindah lagi?" Zhoumi kembali bertanya sesaat Yixing terdiam selesai menjelaskan.

"Itu tidak perlu Yang Mulia." Yixing menjawab dengan cepat. "Kejadian itu masih lama akan terjadi.. pada penglihatan Yoora terlihat bahwa pemegang kekuatan Cahaya abadi sudah bergabung bersama kita di Eowyn." Yixing melihat kearah Yoora. "Bahkan saat ini kita belum mengetahui pemiliki kekuatan Cahaya abadi itu siapa."

Mereka terdiam.

"Melihat dari penglihatan yang Yoora dapatkan, kejadian itu masih cukup lama."

"Bisakah kita mengubah takdir yang aku lihat itu?" Suara lirih yang berasal dari mulut Yoora mendapatkan perhatian dari yang lainnya.

"Aku tidak bisa menjawab itu."

"Siapa pemilik Cahaya Abadi?" Yunho bertanya dengan melihat kearah Yixing dan Yoora.

"Aku tidak bisa melihatnya jelas Ayah, setiap aku berusaha fokus untuk melihat sosoknya ia akan menutupi dirinya dengan Cahaya yang sangat—

"Dia sudah dekat." Ucapan Yixing yang memotong kalimat Yoora berhasil membuat Yunho dan Zhoumi beranjak bangun dari posisi duduknya dan mendekat kearah Yixing, sedangkan Yoora mendapatkan penglihatan lagi setelah memandang Yixing, namun kali ini ia tidak merasa keatkutan, melainkan senyum bahagia dan airmatanya mengalir dari kedua matanya. Yixing tersenyum, ia bisa merasakan bagaimana perasaan Yoora yang sangat bahagia kini menadapatkan penglihatan itu.

"Yoora.. sayang.. apa yang kau lihat lagi?" Yunho mengusap air mata pada pipi puterinya berulang kali dan memberikan pelukan untuk menenangkannya.

"Jangan khawatir, ia hanya bahagia melihat pandangan beberapa hari lagi." Yixing menjawab santai dan terduduk pada kursi yan berada didekat jendela dan melihat kearah cahaya bulan purnama yang sangat terang memancarkan sinarnya malam ini.

"Chanyeol harus berterima kasih padaku kali ini." Gumaman Yixing tidak terdengar oleh Yunho dan Zhoumi, namun Yoora cukup jelas mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Yixing. Belum lagi saat ini adiknya itu terlelap tidur bersama gadis mungil disebelahnya.

* * *

 _ **-Loves of Tales-**_

* * *

"Ayah. Chanyeol tidak tidur dikamar semalam." Ucapan Sehun berhasil membuat dentingan sendok yang Yunho pegang terjatuh beradu dengan piring makannya. Chanyeol yang mendengar ucapan adiknya itu hanya bisa memejamkan matanya menanti pertanyaan apa yang akan Yunho katakan.

"Kemana kau semalam?" Pertanyaan singkat yang Yunho katakana membuat suasana pada ruang makan lebih sunyi, bahkan para Puteri Mahkota menunduk dan tidak berkomentar sedikitpun. Hanya Zhoumi yang masih menikmati sarapannya tanpa mempedulikan drama keluarga Kerajaan Glorfindel.

"Chanyeol tertidur di balkon atas tower Istana." Yoora menjawab dan menyantap roti sandwich di tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana?"

"Melhat bulan." Lagi-lagi Yoora yang menjawab.

"Yoora! Bisakah kau biarkan adikmu ini yang memberikan penjelasan?" Yunho berbicara sedikit keras karena mendengar Yoora yang memberikan jawaban atas setiap pertanyaan yang Yunho tanyakkan pada Chanyeol.

"Bisa kau jelaskan?" Yunho kembali meminta penjelasan dari Putera pertamanya.

"Aku hanya ketiduran disana saat melihat bulan purnama." Jawaban singkat diberikan oleh Chanyeol, tentu saja ia tidak tahu harus menjelaskan yang sebenarnya kepada Ayahnya. Bagaimana ia tertidur bersama seorang gadis disebelahnya.

"Baekhyun!" Teriakan Luhan membuat Chanyeol tersedak air minumnya.

Sedangkan yang merasa namanya dipanggil memberikan hormat pada yang lainnya dan menuju kursi kosong yang berada disebelah Luhan. Chanyeol dibantu Yoora dan Jongin untuk meredakan sedakannya yang entah kenapa bisa terjadi.

"Kau kenapa?" Kris yang baru juga datang duduk diseberang Chanyeol yang saat ini masih sibuk membersihkan mulutnya.

"Dia tersedak minumannya sendiri." Sehun berbisik menjelaskan.

"Lanjutkan sarapan kalian, setelah ini bersiap untuk memulai latihan kembali." Yunho memberikan perintah dan kemudian semuanya melanjutkan sarapan bersama mereka.

"Kau jahat Baek!" Luhan berbisik namun suaranya terdengar marah.

"Ke-ke-kenapa?" Baekhyun yang bingung menoleh kearah Luhan serta mengambil beberapa buah strawberry dan anggur yang berada didepan Luhan.

"Kenapa?" Tao yang menyahut menyela Luhan yang belum menjawab kalimat Baekhyun.

"Kau mengunci kamar tidur kami! Untung saja kamar Kyungsoo cukup menampung kami semua didalamnya!"

"E-eehh? Aku tidak!" Suara Baekhyun terdengar melengking. Hingga Kris menoleh kearahnya dan memberikan tatapan tajam pada adiknya itu, bahkan Sehun menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapan penuh dendam.

"Kecilkan suaramu!" Kali ini Kyungsoo yang berbisik.

Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya. "Bisa jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi?" kini giliran Baekhyun yang berbisik pada yang lainnya.

"Kau ini!" Tao mengarahkan sendok pada kepala Baekhyun namun tidak jadi karena Chanyeol lebih dulu menangkap pergerakan yang ia lakukan.

"Yoora-na mengatakan kau bersembunyi didalam kamar menghindari Kris, dan kau tertidur setelahnya." Penjelasan yang Luhan katakana mengingatkan Baekhyun saat ia bersembunyi dibawah ranjang dan kemudian tertidur karena terlalu lama menunggu Kris dan Yoora keluar dari kamarnya. Namun setelah itu ia tidak ingat bagaimana ia berpindah keatas ranjangnya, bahkan ia tidak ingat pintu kamarnya terkunci.

"Tapi.. pagi ini aku membuka kamar dan tidak terkunci sama sekali." Baekhyun berbisik lagi kearah mereka.

"Tentu saja. Yoora –na meminta Chanyeol dan Jongin untuk membuka pintu kamarmu." Luhan kembali memberikan penjelasan yang sebenarnya ia dapatkan dari Yoora.

"Lanjutkan sarapanmu." Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala dan melanjutkan sarapannya tanpa memperdulikan masalah itu lagi.

Semua Puteri Mahkota kembali melanjutkan kegiatan sarapan mereka, berbeda dengan sisi meja yang lain. Sehun dan Jongin saling bercanda sedangkan Kris menyantap sarapannya sambil sesekali memperhatikan adiknya. Yoora dan Chanyeol terlihat melanjutkan sarapannya masing-masing, tapi tidak dengan pikiran mereka.

" _Mau mengucapkan terima kasih padaku?"_ _Yoora masuk dalam pikiran Chanyeol._

" _Haruskah?"_

" _Well, itu harus."_ _Yoora memberikan jawaban dan terlihat tersenyum menghadap Chanyeol._

" _Tidak penting."_

" _Oh, itu sangat penting adikku sayang, bagaimana bila Kris mengetahui adiknya tidur denganmu."_

"Uhuk-uhuk!" Chanyeol kembali tersedak, hingga Kris yang melihatnya merasa kesal. "Yo, _Dude! What's wrong with you_." Kris menepuk-nepuk punggung belakang Chanyeol, Jongin kembali memberikan air minum dan mengusap-usap bahu Chanyeol.

"Ada apa denganmu hari ini." Yunho bertanya pada anaknya yang sudah dua kali tersedak.

" _Well.. aku sangat yakin kemarin malam adalah malam pertamamu tidur dengan perempuan selain denganku bukan."_ _Yoora kembali tersenyum menang._

" _Bisakah kau diam? Dan aku hanya tidur dengannya bukan melakukan hal lebih, kalau bukan karena dia yang menahan tanganku untuk dijadikan guling tidurnya akau tidak akan terjebak dengannya."_ _Chanyeol menjelaskan dan menatap kearah Yoora kesal_ _._

" _Hm, aku tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa kau melakukan lebih dengannya, memangnya apa yang kau lakukan? Hohoo alasanmu sungguh tidak masuk akal, kau memiliki kekuatan untuk membebaskan tanganmu darinya Putera Mahkota! Apa kekuatanmu tidak berlaku dengannya? Well ini aneh."_

" _Kau tidak mengatakannya, tapi kau menyiratkannya sedari tadi Puteri Mahkota!"_

" _Hanya perasaanmu saja."_

" _Keluar dari pikiranku."_

" _Kau belum menjawab pertanyaannku."_ _Yoora masih menekan Chanyeol_ _. "Kenapa kau tidak melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun?"_

...

Tidak ada jawaban yang diberikan Chanyeol, bahkan kini isi pikirannya kembali mengingat apa yang ia lakukan semalam. Ia sendiri tidak berusaha melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun pada tangannya, ia menikmatinya. Bahkan hingga ia kedinginan karena duduk di lantai yang tidak beralaskan apapun, hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tidur disamping Baekhyun dan memeluk gadis mungil itu yang merasakan kedinginan, Chanyeol menarik selimut dan menutup kedua tubuh mereka dan saling terlelap tidur hingga pagi menjelang.

" _Kau menyukainya?"_ _Yoora yang masih berada dalam pikiran Chanyeol menanyakkan pertanyaan yang semakin membuat Chanyeol terbengong dan menatap kosong pada Yoora_ _._

" _Aku..."_

" _Aku sudah tahu jawabannya."_ _Yoora tersenyum lebar dan keluar dari pikiran Chanyeol._

.

Para Putera dan Puteri Mahkota sudah bersiap denagn setelan latihan mereka, setelah pemanasan sebelumnya yang dilakukan, kali ini mereka berkumpul di arena latihan lain berbeda dengan tempat sebelumnya. Arena kali ini dipenuhi papan panah dan juga tiang-tiang disekelilingnya, benar-benar tempat yang cocok untuk latihan fisik dan juga berperang, para petuga kerajaan membawakan beberapa perlengkapan memanah, anggar dan lainnya disiapkan disekitar mereka. Untuk para Putera Mahkota mereka mulai melihat kearah perlengkapan anggar yang sudah biasa mereka lakukan bila saling berkumpul bersama saat untuk latihan, sedangkan pandangan para Puteri Mahkota khususnya, Luhanm Tao dan Kyungsoo tidka berniat untuk bergabung dan melatih apapun dengan peralatan yang disiapkan. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang sudah mengincar peralatan panah itu dan kemudian mencari tempat latihan, berpikir bahwa semoga saja ia bisa memainkan busur panah itu kembali.

Yunho dan Zhoumi bergabung dengan yang lainnya dan mulai meminta mereka semua untuk berdiri berkumpul lenih dekat.

"Kita akan berlatih yang berbeda kali ini." Zhoumi memulai penjelasan. "Seperti yang kalian ketahui, saat kita berperang tentu saja tidak hanya mengandalkan kekuatan yang kita miliki, kalian juga harus bisa memanfaatkan senjata yang ada disekitar kalian untuk bisa memberikan peluang kemenangan melawan untuk itu, aku akan meminta kalian untuk berlati dengan semua alat yang ada saat ini, pedang, panah, pistol, tali atau apapun yang bisa kalian lakukan dengan alat itu semua—

"Sebelum itu." Yunho memotong. "Aku ingin kalian menunjukkan kekuatan kalian." Zhoumi mengangguk pelan mengerti apa yang Yunho maksudkan.

Jongin dan Sehun terlihat yang paling bersemangat, berbeda dengan Kris, Chanyeol dan Jongdae yang menganggap hal itu adalah hal biasa saja. Luhan dan Tao menatap kearah mereka berdua dengan sinis dan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Baekhyun tidak bisa berkomentar apapun karena ia sampai saat ini tidak tahu memiliki kekuatan apa pada dirinya.

"Yoora kau bisa bergabung dengan Yixing, cukup melihat kekuatan mereka saja saat ini." Yunho mengarahkan Yoora untuk berdiri bersama Yixing yang berada dibelakang Ayahnya dan juga Zhoumi.

"Jadi, mari kita mulai," Yunho bersemangat dan menepuk-nepuk tangannya.

"Kris!" Zhoumi menunjuk pada Putera Mahkota Lynkestis untuk melangkah kedepan dan menunjukkan kekuatannya.

Baekhyun bersemangat untuk melihat kekuatan yang dimiliki Kakaknya, sebagai adiknya ia belum pernah melihat kekuatan Kris sepenuhnyakarena larangan yang diberikan oleh sang Ibu selalu menghalanginya saat melihat Kris melakukan latihan.

Kris hanya berdiri terdiam, matanya terpejam dan tangannya mulai terbuka lebar kesisi sampingnya. Beberapa detik kemudian nampak naga api keluar dari belakangnya dan melesak kesisi depannya mengeluarkan api yang membakar pepohonan dengan cepat tidak menyisakkan apapun. Baekhyun menatap takjub, sama halnya dengan Luhan dan Tao yang saling bertepuk tangan.

"Well.. perkembangan kekuatanmu cukup bagus." Yunho memberikan komentar. "Sebelumnya kau belum bisa mengarahkan kemana nagamu akan bergerak." Sedikit tawa dolontrakan Yixing dan Yoora, bahkan Zhoumi dan Yunho ikut tersenyum dan kemudian meminta Kris untuk kembali bergabung dengan yang lainnya

"Jongdae." Zhoumi memanggil lagi, Kris memberika tepukan tangannya dan memukul badan Jongdae untuk maju.

Semua mata kembali bersiap untuk menunggu kekuatan yang Jongdae miliki, tangannya saling mengait dengan mata terpejam, namun cuaca disekitar berubah menjadi lebih gelap. Suara gemuruh mulai terdengar, dan beberapa kilatan mendekat kearah mereka berkumpul. Semua mata menunggu Jongdae mengelurkan kilatan petirnya hinga tidak menyadari bahwa salah satu mereka sudah ketakutan dan mulai mencari tempat persembunyian. Baekhyun.

Langkahnya bergeser mencoba mencari sosok Kris, dengan badannya yang sudah kaku dengan perlahan-lahan ia melangkah untuk mendekat kearah Kris, kakaknya. Langkahnya terhenti saat menabrak punggung seseorang dan tepat saat itu Jongdae mengeluarkan kilatnya yang terdengar sangat nyaring dan kencang hingga tanah disekitar mereka terkoyak menuju beberapa anak pohon diujungnya, membelah pohon-pohon tersebut hingga tumbang berserakan.

Baekhyun ketakutan mendengar, namun cukup tenang karena Kris mendekap badannya sehingga ia bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya dan menutup kedua telinganya.

Samar-samar ia mendengar suara tepukan tangan dan kata-kata memuji dengan apa yang dilakukan Jongdae.

"Kembali pada tempatmu sebelum yang lain melihat." _Deep voice_ dari seseorang yang memeluknay terdengar dan saat itulah Baekhyun membelakkan matanya, wajahnya didongakkan untuk melihat bahwa yang memeluknya tadi bukanlah kakaknya, bukan, melainkan Chanyeol. Baekhyun kaget dan tersipu malu hingga wajahnya merona, ingin rasanya dengan cepat ia menghilang dan kembali pada tempatnya namun terlambat karena Kris memanggil namanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun menoleh kearah kakaknya dan melihat semua mata tertuju padanya. Ia berdiri disamping Chanyeol dengan tangannya masih memeluk pinggang lelaki itu, bahkan tangan Chanyeol sendiri masih berada di bahunya.

 _Ingin rasanya aku menghilang saat ini juga._


	7. 07

" _Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Chanyeol?"_

 _Baekhyun menoleh kearah kakaknya dan melihat semua mata tertuju padanya. Ia berdiri disamping Chanyeol dengan tangannya masih memeluk pinggang lelaki itu, bahkan tangan Chanyeol sendiri masih berada di bahunya._

 _Ingin rasanya aku menghilang saat ini juga._

* * *

 **7**

* * *

Harapan Baekhyun supaya ia dapat menghilang hanya diungkapkan dalam hatinya, ya iya hanya berharap dan tidak memikirkan bahwa itu benar-benar akan terjadi.

Dihadapan Chanyeol dan semua mata yang melihat, ia benar-benar menghilang.

Pandangan dari mereka yang melihat benar-benar yakin bahwa Baekhyun tidak berada disamping Chanyeol saat ini, tapi berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang tidak paham dengan apa yang sudah dikatakan oleh mereka semua yang kini mulai tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Dia benar-benar ada disampingmu Chan!" teriakan Luhan masih sama seperti yang ia katakan setelah melihat Baekhyun menghilang. Kris masih berteriak untuk memanggil adiknya yang ia pikir mungkin Baekhyun hanya berlari untuk kabur karena takut akan petir. Yunho meminta Jongin untuk melakukan teleportasi dan mencari Baekhyun didalam Istana, Sehun mencari pada beberapa pohon yang berada disekitar mereka dengan anggapan bahwa mungkin saja Baekhyun memanjat pohon tersebut dan bersembunyi. Sedangkan Luhan, Tao dan Kyungsoo masih berkumpul bersama memandang Chanyeol yang masih berdiri diposisi yang sama, mereka tidak tahu bahwa kini Chanyeol terpaku menatap kearah Baekhyun yang masih berada disampingnya dan ketakutan.

" _Baekhyun masih berada disampingmu?"_ Yoora masuk kedalam pikirannya dan berhasil membuat Chanyeol mencari dimana kakaknya berada. Tak jauh, Yoora dan Yixing melambaikan tangan mereka kearah Chanyeol.

" _Kau mengetahui ini?"_

" _Aku mengetahui beberapa hal yang akan terjadi untuk kedepannya adikku sayang."_

" _Aku sedang tidak bercanda, dia ketakutan Yoora!"_ Suara Chanyeol terdengar marah.

Aneh memang, karena saat Baekhyun benar-benar menghilang dari hadapan mereka tapi kenyataannya saat ini ia masih berada didekat Chanyeol, masih dalam memeluk badan laki-laki itu bahkan ia merasakan ketakutan. Bagaimana ia mendengar yang lainnya berkomentar dan menganggap aneh karena dirinya tiba-tiba menghilang, apalagi mendengar komentar dari Jongdae dan Tao yang mengatakan apakah kekuatan yang ia miliki hanya bisa menghilang secepat kilat seperti itu.

" _Chanyeol."_ Kali ini suara Yixing yang terdengar _. "Kau benar-benar bisa melihatnya dengan jelas?"_

" _Kalian bercanda? Jelas-jelas dia masih berada didekatku! Bahkan ia memelukku sambil menangis bila kalian ingin tahu lebih detailnya."_

" _Um, well.—"_

" _Yoora dan aku tidak bisa membaca pikirannya."_ Yixing lebih dulu melanjutkan pendapatnya, memotong Yoora yang saat ini masih tersenyum dengan sendirinya melihat bagaimana adiknya itu berusaha menahan posisi badannya.

Tanpa berkomentar apapun, Chanyeol melangkah untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat latihan, tak peduli beberapa teriakan memanggil namanya namun ia tetap melangkah dengan cepat meninggalkan mereka semua, yang tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun kecuali Yoora dan Yixing bahwa Baekhyun tetap berada disampingnya dan masih memeluk Chanyeol ikut melangkah bersama.

" _Kau membawa Baekhyun ikut denganmu? Kalian kemana?"_ Suara Yoora kini kembali masuk dalam pikiran Chanyeol.

" _Aku akan menanyakkan pada Baekhyun mengenai apa yang terjadi, dia butuh suasana tenang."_ Chanyeol menjawab.

Langkahnya terasa lebih lambat dan kini ia berhenti sejenak untuk melihat bagaimana Baekhyun yang ketakutan disampingnya.

"Baekhyun."

Gelengan kepala sebagai jawaban sedangkan pelukan tangannya masih tetap pada posisi yang sama.

"Hey.." Chanyeol mencoba memberikan usapan pada punggung gadis itu, awalnya ia berpikir bahwa sentuhannya tidak mungkin akan terasa karena Baekhyun tidak terlihat. Logika dalam pikirannya menjelaskan hal yang sama namun kenyataanya ia masih bisa merasakan punggung kecil itu yang bergetar menangis, bagaimana tangannya benar-benar mengusap punggungnya, ia masih bisa merasakan bagaimana tangan mungil gadis itu memeluknya semakin erat.

" _Benarkah?"_ Yoora tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran Chanyeol.

" _Ini adalah hal baru."_ Yixing ikut berkomentar.

" _Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"_ Chanyeol bergumam pelan dalam pikirannya.

" _Cobalah bawa ia ke tempat yang lebih tenang dan biarkan ia beristirahat terlebih dahulu. Aku akan mencoba membicarakan hal ini dengan para Dewa pemberi kekuatan."_ Yixing memberikan saran yang disetujui oleh Yoora. Chanyeol hanya mengiyakan dan kemudian meminta Baekhyun untuk kembali berjalan bersamanya dan tetap meminta ia untuk memeluk badannya.

Langkah kaki mereka menyusuri jalanan Eowyn yang dipenuhi pohon-pohon disekelilingnya dan juga beberapa tanaman dan bunga-bunga lainnya. Chanyeol masih memikirkan bagaimana caranya membuat Baekhyun tenang dan bisa membuat dirinya nampak kembali sedangkan Baekhyun kini masih menggelayut pada tubuh Chanyeol dan menundukkan kepala kebawah untuk melihat batu-batuan yang mereka lewati.

"Nah! Akhirnya." Ucapan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun mendongakkan wajahnya untuk melihat kearah Chanyeol dan kemudian melihat sekelilingnya. Pemandangan biru laut dan juga bukit-bukit yang mengelilingi Eowyn terlihat dari posisinya saat ini, hamparan rerumputan hijau menjadi alas pijakan kakinya dan diperindah dengan bunga-bunga berwarna-warni. Baekhyun mulai berani melepaskan pelukan pada pinggang Chanyeol dan melangkah kedepan beberapa langkah untuk dapat melihat hampara laut biru.

"Kau menyukainya?" Pertanyaan yang diberikan Chanyeol tidak ia jawab.

"Ini tempat rahasiaku saat di Eowyn, dan.." Chanyoel menahan kalimatnya dan melihat kearah Baekhyun yang kini sudah menoleh kearahnya dengan wajahnya yang sendu.

"Ini indah." Baekhyun menyahut singkat, mendudukkan dirinya pada rerumputan, menekuk lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya disana. Chanyeol tahu semua hal yang terjadi hari ini benar-benar diluar perkiraan dari gadis itu, apalagi saat ini dirinya masih berbentuk bayangan belum kembali pada wujud aslinya. Langkah kakinya bergerak untuk mendekat kearah Baekhyun dan saat ia berada dekat gadis itu dengan jelas terdengar isakan tangis. Chanyeol menghela nafas sebentar dan duduk disebelah Baekhyun dan merangkul tubuh mungil itu untuk berada kembali dalam dekapannya.

"Ku kira kau tidak akan pernah bisa menangis." Kalimat yang ia lontarkan tidak mendapat jawaban kata-kata tapi sebuah pukulan pada pahanya dan ia tersenyum setelahnya.

"Aku tahu ini aneh.. kau bingung dan juga merasa ketakutan." Chanyeol kembali bersuara. "Tapi.. kau harus tahu ini adalah anugerah yang diberikan kepadamu dari Zeus, dan seharusnya kita sebagai keturunan dewa-dewi dan juga malaikat bangga karena bisa memiliki kekuatan." Tangannya mengelus surai rambut Baekhyun dengan pelan.

"Pasti ada alasan kenapa kau memiliki kekuatan ini." Mereka masih dalam posisi saling bersandar dengan Baekhyun yang masih bergelung dalam dekapan Chanyeol. Tidak ada kalimat yang terdengar setelah ucapan Chaneyol sebelumnya, Baekhyun hanya mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali tanpa Chanyeol sadari.

"Kau tahu apa kekuatanku kan?" Chanyeol kembali bersuara. "Awalnya aku berpikir bagaimana bisa aku memiliki kekuatan yang hampir sama dengan Kris, tapi setelah beberapa kali latihan aku baru tahu bahwa Kris bisa mengeluarkan api dari naga yang berada dalam dirinya, sedangkan aku benar-benar mengeluarkan api tanpa ada naga dan mahluk apapun. Hanya dengan jentikkan jari aku bisa mengeluarkan api dan menghanguskan apapun yang berada didekatku, bahkan badannku bisa diselimuti oleh kobaran api."

"Menakutkan bukan." Chanyeol melanjutkan setelah terdiam sebentar mengingat bagaimana rasanya saat ia baru mengetahui kekuatan yang dimilikinya. "Butuh waktu lama supaya aku terbiasa dengan kekuatanku.. Untung saja saat itu Yoora benar-benar membantu untuk berlatih, bahkan aku benar-benar berterima kasih padanya saat dimana aku mengetahui bahwa aku adalah seseorang yang ditakdirkan untuk memiliki kekuatan Api Bumi—"

Chanyeol terdiam dan menundukkan wajahnya.

Baekhyun yang masih bergelung dalam dekapannya kini membelai punggung belakang Chanyeol,. Mereka berdua seakan-akan saling memberikan dukungan dan kekuatan untuk saling menguatkan.

"Kau bisa mengendalikan kekuatanmu dengan banyak-banyak berlatih. Kris pasti bisa membantumu."

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat kearah Chanyeol, mata mereka saling menatap hingga Chanyel terdiam saat matanya melihat manik hitam kelam mata Baekhyun.

" _Maukah kau membantuku?"_

Ingatan pada mimpi-mimpinya terasa nyata saat ia melihat wajah Baekhyun yang terkena sinar matahari, kulitnya bersinar dan berwarna putih.

"Maukah kau membantuku?"

Chanyeol terdiam mematung mendengar suara Baekhyun yang dengan jelas mengucapkan kalimat yang sama dengan sosok yang berada dalam mimpinya, bahkan kini Baekhyun tidak terlihat olehnya dan hanya bias cahaya yang terlihat oleh matanya.

* * *

 _ **-Loves of Tales-**_

* * *

"Chanyeol pasti mengetahuinya bukan?" Yixing berbicara setelah menyesap teh hijaunya.

Yoora tersenyum mendengar kalimat yang ditanyakkan padanya. "Dia cukup pintar untuk membaca segala petunjuk yang diberikan dari mimpi-mimpi yang ia alami setiap malam."

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka.."

"Kenapa?" Yoora melihat kearah Yixing dan menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang masih tertahan tidak diucapkan olehnya.

"Pemilik kekuatan itu adalah Baekhyun."

Senyuman manis merekah terbentuk pada wajah Yoora mendengar kalimat yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Yixing.

"Takdir itu sudah dibuat oleh Sang Pencipta dan Zeus, kita tidak bisa menolaknya bukan."

Yixing menganggukkan kepala. "Dan Kekuatan itu sendiri yang memilih mereka berdua."

Mereka terdiam setelah melihat Jongin, Sehun dan Kris melangkah mendekat kearah meja dimana mereka duduk.

"Dimana Chanyeol?/Dimana Baekhyun?" Jongin dan Kris sama-sama berucap, Sehun yang mendengar mereka hanya menggelengkan kepala dan berjalan cepat menuju Yoora dan memeluknya.

"Aku lelah. Anak itu hilang entah kemana." Sehun mengadu.

"Itu adikku bodoh!" Kris mendengus dan memukul kepala Sehun, dan setelahnya Sehun mengaduh kepada Yoora namun hanya usapan tangan di kepalanya dan setelah itu Yoora dan Kris terlibat percakapan mengenai Baekhyun.

Yoora membawa Kris berjalan bersama meninggalkan Yixing bersama Sehun dan Jongin, mereka berjalan masuk kedalam istana menuju ruangan baca.

"Haruskah kita membicarakan ini empat mata? Atau kau mau menggodaku?" Kris terkekeh kecil setelah ia menutup pintu ruangan baca istana.

Yoora membalikkan badannya dengan wajah yang serius.

"Okey.. okey.. Aku hanya bercanda." Kris mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara dan berjalan menuju sofa untuk merebahkan badannya.

"Katakan ada apa?" Kembali ia bersuara lebih dulu. Yoora masih terdiam dan berjalan mendekat kearahnya, ia duduk pada tangan sofa dan meletakkan kedua tangannya kearah pelilpis Kris.

"Cobalah pahami ini." Yoora berbisik dan setelahnya ia mengerahkan kekuatannya masuk kedalam pikiran Kris.

 _Baekhyun melangkah dengan cepat dari dalam kamarnya, wajahnya terlihat khawatir dan sudah jelas terlihat ia baru saja menangis, dengan mengusap air matanya dan masih berlari membuka pintu utama Istana dan kemudian melangkah pelan-pelan menuju kearah jalanan istana. Ia masih terisak dan menutup mulutnya kala melihat sebuah helicopter hitam mendekat dan akan mendarat pada halaman Istana. Chanyeol keluar lebih dulu, langkahnya sedikit tertatih dan mengenakkan mantel hitam tebal membalut badannya, tidak mempedulikan Jongin dan Sehun yang melarangnya untuk berlari karena ia kini dengan cepat berlari kearah sosok gadis yang masih dalam isakan dan ikut berlari kearahnya._

 _Baekhyun._

 _Tubuh mereka bertemu dan berpelukan satu sama lain, mengabaikan semua mata dan sorakan yang melihat kearahnya._

" _Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi."_

" _Aku janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi." Chanyeol tersenyum dan menciumi pucuk kepala Baekhyun._

" _YAK! Kakakmu juga hampir mati disana!"suara Kris berteriak sambil mencoba melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol pada adiknya._

" _Sudah biarkan mereka!" Sehun menarik tangan Kris untuk menjauhi adiknya yang masih memeluk badan Chanyeol dengan sangat erat tak mempedulikan kakaknya juga baru kembali._

Yoora tersenyum disaat telepatinya bersama Kris sedangkan pria didepannya itu membelakkan matanya menatap Yoora.

"Ini belum selesai." Gumaman Yoora terdengar dan disertai dengan penglihatan yang Yoora lakukan kembali.

" _Apa aku bisa melakukannya?" Baekhyun menatap ragu kearah Chanyeol yang membantunya memasang pelindung dibadannya._

" _Aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya, kekuatanmu hebat sayang." Chanyeol tersenyum dan mencuri ciuman pada pipi mochi milik Baekhyun._

" _Yaa~" Baekhyun menolak dengan malu-malu._

" _Kenapa?"_

" _Jangan mencium pipiku."_

 _Mungkin Baekhyun pikir bahwa Chanyeol akhirnya akan tertawa atau mengusak kepalanya, tapi nyatanya tangan Chanyeol menarik pinggangnya, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun dan mencium bibir merah muda milik Baekhyun. Ciuman yang dilakukannya bukanlah singkat seperti ciuman pada pipi sebelumnnya, kali ini ciuman Chanyeol lebih lama dan bahkan kini lidahnya mulai berusaha masuk kedalam mulut Baekhyun._

"Itu ciuman pertama mereka bila kau mau menanyakkan." Yoora lebih dulu bersuara menjawab pertanyaan yang sudah ada dalam pikirannya.

"Aku ingin membunuh adikmu."

Yoora hanya bisa tertawa melihat bagaimana Kris dipenuhi luapan emosi atas penglihatannya yang baru saja terjadi.

"Sebelum kau membunuh adikku, kau harus melihat yang lain." Yoora memegang pelipis Kris kembali dan mulai memberikan penglihatan terakhir dimana Kris akan mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada adiknya dan Chanyeol.

 _Gelap._

 _Dingin._

 _Sepi._

" _Bagaimana? Apa ada berita dari Olympus mengenai hal ini?" Suara Yunho dengan jelas terdengar oleh pendengaran Zhoumi meskipun mereka kesulitan memandang satu sama lain._

 _Eowyn dipenuhi kegelepan setelah kejadian dimana Chanyeol berhasil dibawa oleh Hades dan anak buahnya masuk kedalam neraka, seorang gadis yang mengetahui itu mengalami kesedihan yang begitu dalam hingga saat ia meneriakkan kekesalan dan kekecewaannya membuat semua sumber cahaya hilang dari Eowyn. Bahkan Dewa Matahari dan Bulan tidak dapat masuk ke Eowyn untuk memberikan pencahayaan._

 _Baekhyun mengurung dirinya di kamar dan tidak mengijinkan siapu pun masuk, kakaknya dan kedua orangtuanya pun sudah gagal berkali-kali untuk menemuinya. Ia masih merasa bersalah karena seharusnya dirinyalah yang akan dibawa oleh Hades, tapi entah bagimana caranya Chanyeol akhirnya yang berhasil didapatkan oleh Hades._

" _Baekhyun.. bisa kita bicara sebentar. Ini aku Yoora-na." Yoora berbicara luar kamar dimana Baekhyun mengurung dirinya selama 2 hari ini. "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu.. sebenarnya Chanyeol yang ingin mengatakan padamu.." Yoora memohon dan berharap membawa nama Chanyeol bisa meluluhkan hati Baekhyun._

 _Dan pintu benar-benar terbuka._

 _Yoora tersenyum melihat perubahan penampilan yang ada pada Baekhyun yang berdiri pada daun pintu diselimuti Cahaya Putih terang diseluruh tubuhnya, Rambut hitamnya berubah warna menjadi perpaduan antara warna silver dan putih yang kontras dengan kulitnya yang lebih putih bersinar, matanya berwarna silver dan memancarkan kilatan cahaya saat menatap dalam Yoora._

" _Apa yang terjadi padaku." Baekhyun terisak dan menangis kembali, Yoora mendekat kearahnya dan memeluk badannya._

" _Tidak apa-apa.. kita bisa menghadapi ini bersama-sama." Yoora menenangkan Baekhyun dan mengusap punggungnya._

" _Chanyeol.. bila kau bisa mendengarku, bersabarlah. Aku akan membawa Cahaya Abadi bersamamu."_

Yoora dan Kris sama-sama terpejam dan menangis merasakan bagaimana penglihatan yang Yoora berikan membawa emosi yang cukup menyedihkan. Yoora membuka matanya dan melepaskan sentuhan tangannya dari pelipis Kris.

"Jadi.."

"Jangan kau ucapkan." Yoora memotong ucapan Kris. "Aku ingin hanya orang-orang tertentu yang mengetahui hal ini."

Kris menganggukkan kepala terdiam.

"Aku tahu ini akan semakin membuatmu bingung untuk bersikap, tapi.. ku mohon untuk tidak membicarakan hal ini kepada Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol." Yoora berbicara dan kini sudah duduk di sebelah Kris.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu Chanyeol. Dia bisa membaca pikiranmu juga bukan?"

"Supaya ia bisa tenang, dan tidak usah terlalu memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi nantinya. Kau tahu mengenai penglihatanku atas hancurnya Eowyn?"

Kris menganggukkan kepala.

"Aku tahu dia sangat terbebani mengenai hal itu.. apalagi disana.." Yoora menahan kalimatnya dan menatap Kris sedikit ragu.

"Mereka mengorbankan nyawanya." Kris yang melanjutkan kalimat yang tidak diselesaikan oleh Yoora. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka, Yoora menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha menahan suara tangis yang tertahan sedari tadi, sama halnya dengan Kris yang ikut menatap pandangan didepannya dan mengingat bagaimana adik kecilnya akan berjuang dan memberikan nyawanya sebagai perjuangan untuk melawan Hades.

 _Tragis._

Entah siapa yang jatuh tertidur lebih dulu, kedua mahluk itu kini tertidur di rerumputan hijau dengan badannya yang saling terkait satu sama lain.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Setelah Chanyeol mengiyakan untuk membantu Baekhyun melatih kekuatannya, saat itu juga Chanyeol langsung memberikan Baekhyun cara-cara bagaimana ia bisa menghilang dan kembali dalam wujud aslinya. Setelah berjam-jam berlatih dan berusaha dengan bantuan dari Chanyeol, akhirnya Baekhyun dapat kembali dalam wujudnya dan setelah itu ia memutuskan untuk tidur siang di tempat itu.

Awalnya Chanyeol berniat meninggalkannya, tapi entah kenapa hati kecilnya memerintahkan dirinya untuk tetap berada didekat Baekhyun tentu saja dengan alasan ia harus menjaganya. Tapi setelahnya ia juga ikut tertidur disamping gadis kecil itu dan membiarkan badannya menjadi guling untuk dipeluk oleh Baekhyun, tidak ada penolakan ataupun elakan dari dalam dirinya. Dan bahkan ia bisa memejamkan matanya dan merasakan tidur siang yang sangat nyaman.

Baekhyun lebih dulu mengerjapkan matanya untuk terbuka karena sinar cahaya matahari tepat mengenai wajahnya, ia mencoba berpaling dan menyembunyikan wajahnya namun itu adalah kesalahan karena ia langsung berhadapan dengan wajah Chanyeol yang tidur disampingnya. Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan tampak bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, pelan-pelan ia menggerakkan badannya untuk menjauh dari Chanyeol, namun kini tangan Chanyeol yang menarik badannya untuk dipeluk. Baekhyun menahan jeritan dari mulutnya dengan apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol, pikirannya teralihkan dengan bunyi detak jantungnya yang semakin kencang dan begitu terasa memburu dari dalam tubuhnya.

"Perasaan apa ini?" Gumaman pelan ia lontarkan dengan matanya yang saling mengedip pelan saat melihat wajah Chanyeol yang tertidur dengan damai dibawahnya. Biasanya ia melihat ayahnya atau Kris yang tertidur disampingnya, namun kali ini ia bersama Chanyeol dan bisa disebut bahwa Chanyeol adalah sosok asing bagi Baekhyun. Seharusnya ia menjauhkan dirinya dan kemudian berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol sendiri, tapi nyatanya Baekhyun tidak melakukan hal itu.

Ada alasan baginya untuk tetap berada disini, menemani Chanyeol tidur.

Pertama, Chanyeol sudah membantunya untuk bisa kembali terlihat dalam wujud aslinya. Itu sangat membantu, bahkan ia kini bisa menghilang tanpa ada rasa takut dan menampakkan dirinya dengan mudah. Itu karena Chanyeol. Kedua, Chanyeol bersedia mendampinginya untuk menjelaskan hal ini kepada Kris, karena mereka saling berteman sedari kecil tentu penjelasan Chanyeol akan cepat diterima oleh Kris. Ketiga, Chanyeol bersedia membantunya berlatih untuk mengembangkan kekuatannya.

Dan yang terakhir, alasan yang masih tidak masuk akal menurut Baekhyun adalah ia merasa nyaman berada didekat Chanyeol.

Tangan Baekhyun bergerak perlahan mendekat kearah mata Chanyeol yang masih terpejam, ia mengusap pelan kelopak mata itu dan kemudian bergerak menuju hidung mancungnya, ujung jari telunjuknya menyentuh setiap permukaan pada wajah Sang Empunya kekuatan Api Bumi itu sambil tetap memandanginya dan tersenyum mengagumi bagaimana wajahnya begitu damai saat terlelap berbanding terrbalik saat Chanyeol tengah sadar dan bersikap dalam sehari-hari belakangan ini.

Chanyeol sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya saat sinar matahari tepat mengenai wajahnya secara langsung, Baekhyun berpikir bahwa mungkin itu karena sentuhan tangannya, namun melihat gelahat Chanyeol yang bergerak berlindung menggunakan tubuh Baekhyun akahirnya gadis kecil itu mengerti bahwa Chanyeol gelisah karena sinar matahari itu mengenai wajahnya. Tangan Baekhyun ia buka lebar dan diletakkan tepat diatas wajah Chanyeol, bermaksud menghalangi sinar matahari. Tapi gagal. Ukuran tangannya yang kecil tidak menutupi dengan baik.

Ia mencoba lagi, merentangkan kedua tangannya dan diletakkan diatas wajah Chanyeol, namun masih belum sempurna menghalangi sinar matahari, hingga akhirnya ia menggeser tubuhnya dan duduk disamping Chanyeol dengan wajahnya yang sedikit menunduk dan berada tidak jauh dari wajah Chanyeol yang masih terlelap dan sudah terhalang sinar matahari.

"Nah, berhasil! Selamat tidur kembali Putera Mahkota."

Baekhyun bergumam dan tersenyum setelahnya. Ia memangku wajahnya untuk tetap tegak agar bisa memandangi wajah Chanyeol yang kini semakin lelap tertidur.

Wajah Baekhyun memang mengahalangi cahaya matahari yang terarah pada wajah Chanyeol, namun gadis mungil itu melupakan bahwa punggungnya saat ini terbakar langsung oleh teriknya matahari siang yang sangat panas. Tapi entah kenapa itu tidak dipedulikan oleh Baekhyun.

Menit-menit berlalu dan Baekhyun masih dalam posisi yang sama. Tidak bosan, tidak jenuh, bahkan ia tidak merasakan bagaimana tubuhnya bisa saja merasakan pegal-pegal karena posisi tidurnya yang telungkup di rumput dengan tangan yang masih memangku wajahnya. Hingga akhirnya beberapa binatang kecil yang berterbangan mulai mengusiknya karena berada disekitaran dirinya dan Chanyeol.

"Ssshh.. shhh.." Baekhyun berdesis pelan dengan tangannya yang bergerak mengusir binatang kecil yang berterbangan.

Kini posisinya sudah berubah. Duduk disamping tubuh Chanyeol dengan wajahnya yang masih menunduk menghadap sang Putera Mahkota Glorfindel. Namun tatapan Baekhyun kini mengarah ke segala arah bertujuan untuk mengawasi sekitarnya bilamana para binatang-binatang yang berterbangan itu kembali lagi berada disekitarannya. Tangannya membentuk lingkaran dan berada disekitar wajah Chanyeol, Baekhyun beranggapan bahwa itu berfungsi untuk melindungi wajah Chanyeol.

Ia masih dalam posisi siaga melihat kearah kanan dan kiri hingga tanpa sadar bahwa Sang Putera Mahkota kini sudah membuka mata dan memandang wajahnya.

 **.**

* * *

 ** _Chanyeol's Pov._**

Yoora dan Yixing selalu mengatakan bahwa semua mimpi-mimpi yang aku dapati selama ini ada sebuah petunjuk dimana aku dapat menemukan pasanganku. Yang kumaksudkan dengan pasangan adalah pasangan untukku yang memegang kekuatan Cahaya Abadi, ia yang akan menjadi pasanganku untuk memerangi Hades serta kawanannya. Tragis bukan? Kami dipasangkan hanya untuk berperang bersama.

Mimpi-mimpi yang kualami tidak pernah memiliki durasi mimpi yang panjang dan memperlihatkan sosoknya. Mimpi itu selalu datang dalam bentuk potongan dan wajahnya tidak pernah terlihat dengan jelas, selalu bercahaya sesuai dengan keadaan dimana kejadian dalam mimpi itu terjadi. Kami selalu bertemu saat sunrise, sunset dan bahkan di waktu siang hari dan malam hari. Tubuhnya selalu bercahaya, dan cahaya yang ia miliki sangat indah. Aku pernah mengatakan pada Yoora dan Yixing bahwa sosok dirinya pasti sangat indah.

Banyak buku-buku ramalan yang mengatakan bahwa kami memang dipasangkan bukan hanya karena untuk peperangan semata, namun karena kami memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama, aku dan dirinya adalah pasangan yang ditakdirkan oleh Dewa Zeus dan Sang Pencipta. Itu berarti aku dan Pemegang Kekuatan Cahaya bisa dibilang akan menjadi pasangan. Dalam arti yang sesungguhnya.

Awalnya aku menyangkal. Itu tidak mungkin terjadi bukan? Aku bisa memilih wanita yang akan menjadi istriku kelak saat peperangan telah usai. Namun nyatanya kini aku berharap bisa menemuinya. Seperti yang aku katakan pada Yixing, aku ingin bertemu dengan dirinya, seseorang pemegang kekuatan cahaya abadi.

Dan saat ini.

Seakan-akan aku mengalami _déjà vu_ dengan apa yang terjadi dihadapanku. Aku tahu siapa gadis yang berada disampingku, dengan jelas aku bisa melihat wajahnya sebelum sinar itu menutupinya kembali. Wajahnya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri entah ia sedang memperhatikan apa, tangannya yang mungil berada didekat wajahku dan hampir saja menangkup dan membelai kedua pipiku.

Aku pernah mengalami ini.

Dalam mimpiku, dan disana aku melihat Pemegang Kekuatan Cahaya Abadi. Sedangkan kali ini, dihadapanku. Hanya ada Baekhyun.

 **.**

* * *

 ** _Chanyeol's Pov End._**

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Suara berat yang Chanyeol keluarkan dari mulutnya berhasil membuat Baekhyun melihat kearahnya. Badanya sempat melonjak kaget namun kini ia menghela nafas dan memegangi dadanya dengan salah satu tangannya.

"Kau mengagetkanku." Baekhyun menyahut.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan alisnya masih menatap gadis dihadapannya dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Tidurmu lama sekali. Bahkan kau tidak menyadari binatang-binatang mulai bertebangan disekitaranmu. Aku menjagamu Yang Mulia." Baekhyun memberi penjelasan dengan senyumannya dan suaranya yang sedikit bernada hingga membuat Chanyeol hanyut dalam lamunannya mendengar suara gadis itu.

"Maaf, aku kelelahan." Chanyeol menjawab dan segera beranjak berdiri menghindari Baekhyun.

"Hm, aku tahu. Makanya aku menjagamu disini." Baekhyun mengaggukkan kepala dan ikut beranjak bangun. "Kita bisa kembali ke Istana?" Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya menatap kearah Chanyeol.

"Kau bisa kembali lebih dulu. A-aku.. aku ada keperluan lain sebelum kembali."

"Ah. Baiklah." Baekhyun menjawab dengan cepat namun nada bicaranya berubah menjadi tidak bersemangat. Ia merapikan pakaiannya yang mulai kotor dan melangkah meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di posisinya tanpa melihat kearahnya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas lega setelah melihat Baekhyun sudah berjalan menjauh darinya, tangannya mengusak surai rambutnya dan kemudian beralih memegang dadanya yang berdetak kencang dengan tak beraturan.

"Ini aneh."

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya mencoba untuk mencari ketenangan untuk gerak jantungnya yang masih tak beraturan. Ingatannya kembali masuk kedalam mimpi-mimpi yang pernah ia alami hingga akhirnya wajah Baekhyun muncul. Baekhyun yang tersenyum saat ia berhasil kembali dalam wujud aslinya, Baekhyun yang ceria saat dirinya saling membuat janji dengan kelilingking mereka berdua yang berkaitan dan akhirnya wajah Baekhyun yang menatapnya saat ia membuka mata dengan sinar matahari berada disekelilingnya.

Chanyeol membuka matanya cepat dan teringat akan janjinya kepada gadis kecil itu.

* * *

 _ **-Loves of Tales-**_

* * *

Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri jalan-jalan kecil dengan langkah kaki yang dihentak-hentakkan hingga bebatuan kerikil yang berada dekat kakinya terlempar ke sembarang arah. Wajahnya menekuk dengan bibirnya yang sudah berbentuk kerucut kecil, berulang kali ia mengeluarkan beberapa kalimat kekesalannya namun belum juga membuat hatinya lebih tenang.

"Aku kan sudah menemaninya. Bahkan punggungku terasa panas hanya untuk menghalangi matahri untuknya! Ish! Menyebalkan!" Tangannya meraup beberapa daun dan kemudian membuangnya secara asal. "Dia yang berjanji akan menemaniku bicara dengan Kris dan sekarang ia bahkan meninggalkanku sendiri untuk berjalan kembali ke istana."

Langkah kakinya semakin berat saat ia melihat Pintu samping Istana Eowyn mulai terlihat.

"Bagaimana aku masuk?"

Ia masih berdiri memandang pintu itu dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan kearah taman Istana terlebih dahulu.

"Baekhyun?"

Suara seorang wanita berhasil menghentikkan langkahnya.

"Kau kemana saja?"

Baekhyun mulai mencari sumber suara itu hingga akhirnya matanya berhasil menemukan Yixing yang kini berjalan kearahnya muncul dari balik tangkai bunga mawar yang menutupi wajahnya.

"O-oh.. Yixing Noona." Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dan memberi hormat. "A-aku baru saja—

"Aku sudah tahu jawabanmu. Kau terlalu lama memberikanku jawaban hingga aku berhasil mendapatkan jawaban itu sendiri." Yixing tersenyum dan memberikan beberapa tangkai bunga mawar yang berada ditangannya untuk Baekhyun. "Masuklah. Kakakmu dan yang lainnya sangat khawatir." Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Yixing. Kini ia melangkah dengan cepat atau bisa dibilang hampir saja berlari masuk kedalam Istana dan mulai mencari keberadaan kakaknya. Ia bertanya pada beberapa petugas istana dan dari mereka mengatakan bahwa hampir semuanya putra dan putri mahkota kini sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga Istana, dan Baekhyun semakin berlari cepat menuju kedalam ruangan tersebut.

Yang Baekhyun tidak tahu adalah didalam ruangan tersebut hanya ada Kris, Yoora, Chanyeol dan juga Yunho dan Zhoumi yang kini tengah mendengar penjelasan dari Chanyeol mengenai apa yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun beberapa saat lalu saat mereka tengah latihan bersama.

Luhan, Tao dan Kyungsoo sudah berada dikamar mereka dan bersiap membersihkan diri Mereka masuk dalam _Bathroom_ bersama-sama dan satu-satu dari mereka mulai membersihkan diri dalam derasnya air pancuran yang keluar dari kran.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Baekhyun." Tao yang masih memanjakan dirinya dengan sabun yang membasuh kaki jenjangnya. Ia duduk didekat kolam air panas yang tak jauh dari tempat shower dimana Luhan dan Kyungsoo berada.

"Kalian benar-benar melihatnya menghilang bukan?" Luhan menjawab dan membasuh matanya yang tertutupi _Shampoo_ rambutnya. "Aku dengan jelas melihatnya menghilang sesaat Kris menanyakkan apa yang ia lakukan dengan Chanyeol. Aniya! Ia memeluk Chanyeol! Jelas sekali aku melihatnya." Luhan masih semangat bersuara.

"Lalu apa masalahnya? Kalau dia memeluk Chanyeol dan tiba-tba menghilang.. itu berarti kekuatan Baekhyun adalah _invisible._ "

"Ini buruk." Tao menyahut setelah Kyungsoo selesai mengucapkan beberapa kalimatnya.

"Kenapa?" Luhan dan Kyungsoo menghentikkan gerakan mengusap rambut mereka dan melihat kearah Tao.

"Aku bisa menghentikkan waktu, Luhan melakukan _telekinesis_ dan Kyungsoo melakukan _terrakinesis_ dan sekarang kita tahu kekuaan Baekhyun adalah.. apa tadi yang kau bilang Kyung?"

" _Invisible."_ Kyungsoo menyahut dengan cepat.

"Ah iya itu. _Invisible._ "

"Lalu apa maksudmu?" Luhan menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada telanjang.

"Tidakkah kalian mengerti?" Tao melihat kearah mereka berdua yang masih menunggu jawaban yang lebih jelas darinya. "Oh astaga! Kenapa aku punya kakak yang bodoh seperti dirimu ya?" Tao menepuk kepalanya dengan pelan dan Luhan sudah mencibir kearahnya. "Astaga! Itu berarti Irene yang memiliki kekuatan Cahaya abadi!"

" _NO WAY_! Luhan berteriak kencang dan setelahnya tangannya menutup mulutnya yang sudah terbuka lebar.

Kyungsoo masih mencerna setiap kalimat yang Tao katakan dan memperhatikan bagaimana Luhan dan Tao kini sama-sama berekspresi kecewa.

"Tidak-tidak-tidak!" entah sudah berapa kali Luhan menggelengkan kepala dan kembali masuk kedalam pancuran air dingin yang sudah kembali mengalir. "Oh tidaaaakkkk! Demi Dewa Zeus! Kenapa harus Irene! Kenapaaaa!"

Jika Luhan masih berteriak-teriak dalam pancuran airnya, berbeda dengan Tao yang sudah tenggelam dalam hangatnya air panas yang berada di kolam. Kini tinggal Kyungsoo yang bingung melihat tingkah mereka berdua dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kegiatan mandinya.

Suasana berbeda terdapat pada ruangan kamar mandi para Putera Mahkota dimana Jongdae, Sehun dan Jongin tengah bermandi bersama juga dan dapat mendengar segala teriakan yang Luhan lontarkan.

"Adikmu sungguh gila!" Sehun berkomentar lebih dulu.

Jongdae yang tahu ucapan itu tertuju untuknya hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala dan ikut bergabung bersam Sehun dan Jongin dalam kolam air panas.

"Apa yang mereka bicarakan?" Jongin berusaha mendekatkan telinganya pada dinding ruangan kamar mandinya.

"Ya! Lebih baik kau menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk masuk ke dalam kamar mandi mereka." Sehun memberikan ide dan melirik kearah Jongin. Mereka berdua saling menatap nakal dan tertawa jahat.

"Ide yang bagus bukan?" Sehun menunjuk kearah Jongin.

"Ya. Bagus sekali. Dan aku akan melemparkan petir pada tubuh kalian berdua." Jongdae tengah bersiap mengangkat tangannya ke udara dan seketika kedua kakak-adik Glorfindel itu terdiam dan melanjutkan acara berendamnya.

..

Suasana ruangan keluarga Istana Eowyn masih diselimuti keheningan setelah Chanyeol menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun dan mengapa ia meminta semua yang ada didalam ruangan itu untuk merahasiakan kekuatan Baekhyun. Ah, bahkan Chanyeol menjelaskan setiap penggalan-penggalan yang selalu hadir dalam mimpinya dan tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun kecuali Yoora dan Yixing, Chanyeol baru saja mengatakan hal yang membuat keheningan tercipta setelahnya.

"Baekhyun pemegang kekuatan cahaya abadi. Aku tahu. Jelas-jelas aku merasakannya saat bersama dengan dia beberapa jam lalu." Kalimat itulah yang Chanyeol ucapkan dihadapan Ayahnya dan bahkan Kakak dari Baekhyun yang mana sebenarnya Kris sudah mengetahuinya lebih dulu berkat penglihatan yang Yoora lakukan sebelumnya.

"Kau bersama adikku selama beberapa jam ini?"

"E-eh?" Chanyeol mengernyitkan alisnya dan nampak kebingungan melihat kearah Kris yang kini raut wajahnya terlihat aneh. Terlihat kesal namun masih ada raut tidak percaya.

"Kris sedikit kesal karena kau tidak memberitahukan padanya bahwa Baekhyun bersamamu." Yoora berpindah lebih dekat kearah Kris dan masuk kedalam pikiran Putera Mahkota Lynkestis untuk bisa lebih tenang saat bersama Chanyeol dan jangan mengingat tentang penglihatan sebelumnya yang Yoora berikan padanya.

"O-oh. Maaf aku juga panik saat itu." Chanyeol menjawab dan kini melihat kearah Ayahnya unutk menunggu jawaban dari usulan yang ia berikan.

"Kekuatan Irene belum akan terlihat hingga hampir beberapa bulan kedepan.. mungkin bisa melebihi kurun waktu 1 tahun." Yixing lebih dulu bersuara memecah keheningan.

"Kita bisa memanfaatkan ini sebagai waktu latihan untuk Baekhyun.. dan juga Hades tidak akan tahu mengenai kekuatannya." Yoora ikut menambahkan.

Chanyeol mengangguk setuju dan kemudian menatap ayahnya kembali.

"Aku akan membantu Baekhyun untuk berlatih." Kris bersuara kembali. "Aku dan Chanyeol tepatnya." Kembali ia menambahkan.

"Bukan masalah siapa yang melatihnya." Yunho akhirnya mulai ikut memberikan pendapat. "Yang menjadi masalah utama adalah apakan Baekhyun sudah tahu mengenai hal ini?"

"Belum."

Chanyeol lebih dulu menjawab sebelum Yoora dan Yixing akan berkomentar.

"Be-belum? Lalu apa yang—

"Baekhyun hanya tahu bahwa kekuatannya adalah bisa menghilang dan ada perisai dalam diirnya." Chanyeol menjelaskan kembali. "Ia belum tahu mengenai kekuatan cahaya yang ada padanya."

"Ini belum saatnya Ayah." Yoora membantu menjelaskan. "Baekhyun akan tahu pada saat—" ucapan Yoora tertahan saat melihat kearah Chanyeol, seketika ingatannya kembali teringat saat Baekhyun menderita kesedihan yang mendalam mengetahui Chanyeol berhasil dibawa kaum Hades.

"Saat Hades berhasil mengetahui dimana Api Bumi berada." Chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimat Yoora yang tertahan.

Suasana kembali dipenuhi keheningan. Mereka semua tahu bahwa nyawa Chanyeol selalu terancam oleh Hades nantinya dan hanya berharap bahwa apa yang mereka lakukan bisa merubah sedikit saja takdir yang sudah dibuat.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang berada tepat di depan daun pintu dengan tangan yang menahan untuk mengetuk pintu ruangan tersebut. Wajahnya kaku dan tegang, tubuhnya mulai bergerak gemetar kencang dan saat tetesan matanya jatuh mengenai pipinya saat itulah dirinya menghilang secepat kekuatan cahaya.


	8. 08

_**-Loves of Tales-**_

* * *

Tubuhnya kembali tidak berwujud dari hadapan pintu ruang keluarga Istana beberapa menit lalu, tidak dapat dilihat oleh beberapa petugas Istana yang tengah berjalan disepanjang koridor tentu menguntungkan Baekhyun yang kali ini terlihat lebih berantakan.

Matanya kembali sembab oleh air mata, kedua tangannya tak berhenti untuk menghapus air mata yang keluar dan isakannya kembali menjadi lebih histeris. Ia tidak peduli bila ternyata suaranya dapat didengar oleh beberapa telinga disekitarnya. Itu bukan hal penting baginya saat ini. Yang terpenting adalah bagaimana ia bisa menghadapi semua kenyataan hidupnya sebagai pemilik Kekuatan Cahaya Abadi.

Sangat jelas ia mendengar bagaimana suara dari dalam ruangan itu mengatakan dirinya pemegang kekuatan cahaya, dan telinganya mendengar dan mengenali suara itu adalah Chanyeol, pemilik Kekuatan Api Bumi. Seseorang yang berada didekatnya beberapa jam lalu,

Chanyeol yang akan membantunya mengendalikan kekuatan yang baru saja dimiliki.

Baekhyun tentu ingat mengenai sejarah ramalan mengenai Kekuatan Cahaya Abadi dan Api Bumi, dan kali ini pemikirannya kembali mengingat-ingat pada bagian pemegang kekuatan itu harus mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk membebaskan bangsanya dari serangan Hades yang selalu berusaha melawan kekuatan Dewa dan Sang Pencipta. Mengingat akan hal itu, semakin membuat badannya terasa lemas tak berdaya bahkan untuk melangkah lebih jauh lagi. Tubuhnya ambruk jatuh pada lantai balkon tower Timur Istana Eowyn, tangisnya semakin keluar dan bahkan ia bergumam tak henti-hentinya memohon bahwa semua yang ia dengar itu hanyalah mimpi. Baekhyun berteriak memanggil nama Ibu dan Ayahnya, berharap mereka mendengar dan membantu puteri kecil mereka yang kini terlihat rapuh.

"Ku mohon.. katakan bahwa ini hanyalah mimpi.. hiks.. Ibu.. Ayah.. hiks.. hiks."

Matanya terpejam diikuti dengan tubuhnya yang semakin lemas dan pandangannya yang semakin lama semakin terpejam.

 **.**

 **.**

Keputusan dari hasil perbincangan yang cukup lama didalam ruang keluarga Kerajaan Eowyn mulai mencapi titik terangnya. Sudah hampir 20 menit mereka masih saling membantah pendapat satu sama lain hingga akhirnya Chanyeol kembali bersuara dan masih memberikan jawaban yang sama bahwa ia dan Kris yang akan membimbing Baekhyun untuk memperdalam kekuatannya tidak ada siapapun yang ikut dalam pelatihan itu.

"Kau yakin ia tidak akan mencurigai hal ini?" Zhoumi kembali bertanya hal yang sama dan ini sudah ketiga kalinya ia menanyakkan hal itu.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan yang sama kembali.

"Ini sudah ketiga kalinya kau menanyakkan hal itu." Yixing menyahut lebih dulu dan kemudian terkekeh melihat bagaimana raut wajah Chanyeol kali ini.

"Tenang saja Yang Mulia.." Kris menjawab kembali. "Aku akan pastikan Putra Mahkota Glorfindel mengajarkan dan membimbing adikku dengan baik. Aku akan mengawasinya juga." Terdengar kalimat yang diucapkan Kris sebenarnya tidak salah, namun bagi Yoora yang mendengar jawaban itu keluar dari mulut Kris membuat ia tersenyum kecil karena jelas ia paham makna apa yang tersirat dari kalimat itu.

"Aku akan pastikan Chanyeol tidak berbuat macam-macam kepada adikku."

"Aku?" Chanyeol menunjuk dirinya.

"Iya."

"Wow! Bisa kau jelaskan maksud dari perkataanmu Putera Mahkota Lynkestis?" suara Chanyeol sedikit naik dan mulai berjalan mendekat kearah Kris yang sudah melipat tangannya di depan dada dengan tatapan yang dingin.

"Kenapa dengan kalian berdua?" Yunho, sang Ayah menahan lengan Chanyeol dan memintanya untuk memundurkan langkahnya yang semakin dekat kearah Kris.

"Bisa kita kembali ke pokok permasalahan yang sebenarnya?" Yixing mengarahkan tangannya kepada Chanyeol yang baru saja akan mengucapkan kalimat. "Jadi, ini sudah final. Baekhyun akan tetap berlatih seperti biasa, namun Chanyeol dan Kris akan membantu ia latihan untuk mengembangkan kekuatannya. Benar bukan?" Yixing melihat satu per satu wajah yang ada di ruangan tersebut dan berakhir pada wajah Chanyeol yang menatapnya kosong.

"Yeol?" Yixing memanggil. Namun sosok Chanyeol masih terdiam karena pemikirannya dipenuhi baying-bayang mimpi yang pernah ia dapati. Ya, tepat saat Yixing mengatakan apa yang hendak ia katakan, ingatan Chanyeol masuk kedalam mimpi dimana saat itu ia mengalami kejadian serupa, mendengarkan hal yang dengan yang Yixing katakan saat ini. Tapi kali ini berbeda, dimimpi itu seharusnya ia mendengar tangisan seorang gadis yang mengalami kesedihan yang mendalam hingga hampir saja pingsan. Tidak sampai disitu, ingatan Chanyeol semakin dalam karena ia ingat saat mimpinya terjadi ia berakhir mengdengar jeritan dari gadis bercahaya itu karena terjatuh dari tower Istana.

"Baekhyun." Mulutnya menggumamkan nama gadis yang sedari tadi dibicarakan. Tapi kali ini ia memutuskan untuk berlari keluar dari ruangan dan meneriakkan nama Baekhyun berkali-kali.

Kris yang mendengar nama adiknya disebutkan kembali panik dan memutuskan untuk menyusul Chnanyeol yang entah kini sudah berlari kemana.

"Bisa jelaskan apa yan terjadi?" Yunho menghampiri Yoora yang kini masih saling menatap kearah Yixing dan sama-sama tersenyum.

"Ini sungguh mengerikan melihat mereka berdua mengerti apa yang terjadi sedangkan kita disini seperti orang bodoh." Zhoumi berbisik pada Yunho dan mendapat anggukan kepala sebagai jawabannya.

"Aku sebagai ayahnya saja merasa seperti orang bodoh melihat anakku seperti ini." Yunho berbisik kearah Zhoumi.

"Jadi.." Yixing lebih dulu berbicara.

"Kita biarkan saja mereka." Yoora merespon dengan cepat.

"Kau yakin?" Yixing terkekeh.

"Sangat yakin." Yoora meregangkan tangannya dan berjalan kearah Yunho. "Ayaaahh.. lebih baik kita beristirahat saja." Tangannya merangkul lengan Ayahnya yang masih kaku dan aneh melihat tingkah puteri sulungnya saat ini tengah bermanja bersamanya.

"Bisa jelaskan lebih dulu pada kami dengan apa yang terjadi barusan?"

"Hanya urusan antara kakak adik dan pasangan abadi yang melibatkan Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Kris. Selebihnya biarkan mereka yang menyelesaikan." Yixing menjawab pertanyaan Zhoumi dan setelahnya mengambil mantelnya yang tergantung di kursi.

"Aku akan bersiap untuk makan malam. Kalian tahu dimana kamarku bukan?" selesai berucap itu Yixing melambaikan tangan dan keluar dari ruangan mengabaikan Zhoumi yang masih berbicara meminta penjelasan lebih detail.

Yoora dan Yunho pun terpaksa menenangkan Zhoumi dan mengajak supaya Raja Tiranis itu bisa lebih tenang dan dapat membiarkan urusan ketiga orang yang terlibat itu menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri.

"Ini sungguh sulit. Aku rasa lebih mudah menghadapi mereka saat berlatih perang." Zhoumi menggelengkan kepala dan ikut beranjak menuju kamarnya sendiri meninggalkan Yoora dan Yunho yang hanya bisa tersenyum sebagai balasannya.

"Bisa jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi dengan adikmu?" Yunho menahan puterinya untuk berjalan lebih jauh.

"Hmm.. haruskah?" Yoora masih menggoda ayahnya.

"Kau sama seperti Ibumu, selalu merahasiakan sesuatu."

Yoora tertawa sebentar dan kemudian mengusap lengan ayahnya. "Chanyeol baik-baik saja. Hanya saja siapkan kesabaran ayah saat mendengar dia tidak kembali ke Istana suatu saat nanti- ah tidak mungkin beberapa hari lagi."

"E-eh? Apa maksudmu?" suara Yunho sedikit meninggi dari suara sebelumnya.

"Ssst. Ayah sudahlah." Yoora meminta Ayahnya untuk diam dan membawanya kembali berjalan menuju kamar.

"Jelaskan padaku."

"Iya-iya.. aku akan jelaskan di kamar Ayah."

 **.**

 **.**

Langkah kakinya masih melebar dan bergerak hampir menyamai kecepatan angin disekitarnya deru nafas yang sangat tergesa-gesa dan tidak beraturan jelas terdengar dari mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka. Chanyeol mungkin tidak lagi meneriakkan nama gadis yang masih berada dalam pikirannya, namun dalam hatinya nama itu masih disebutkan dan berharap apa yang terjadi dalam mimpinya tidak terjadi saat ini juga. Melihat putaran tangga yang harus ia naiki kembali tidak menyurutkan semangatnya untuk berhenti, bahkan kini kaki panjangnya semakin melebar dan melewati beberapa anak tangga supaya ia dengan cepat sampai berada pada lantai teratas East Tower Istana Eowyn.

"Baekhyun.." Kalimat pertama yang ia ucapkan sesaat tiba dan melihat seorang gadis mungil dengan badannya yang terlungkup didasar lantai semakin membuat ia panik. Tangannya merangkul badan itu dan memeluknya, bahkan ia kini membuka mantel jubahnya dan memberikan pada Baekhyun sebagai selimut.

"Hey.. bangunlah.. ku mohon.." Chanyeol bergumam sambal memeriksakan denyut nadi pada pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. Tangannya yang lain memeriksa kondisi badan Baekhyun, memastikan tidak ada luka maupun goresan sedikit pun pada gadis itu.

Chanyeol menghela nafas lega setelah mendengar dengkuran halus keluar dari mulut Baekhyun, bahkan kini gadis itu kembali menjadikan badannya sebagai bantal untuk tidur sama seperti yang dilakukannya malam kemarin.

Sudut bibir Chanyeol terangkat melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang dengan tenangnya tidur pada pelukannya. "Apa kau tidur dengan kakakmu seperti ini hm?" Tangannya mencubit pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut seakan-akan takut Bakehyun akan terusik oleh apa yang diperbuat.

"Untung saja kondisimu tidak seperti apa yang terjadi dalam mimpiku. Bila itu terjadi seperti.." Chanyeol tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia masih menatap wajah tidur Baekhyun dan kemudian beralih pada pemandangannya didepannya yang menampilkan langit yang kini sudah mulai berubah warna untuk menyambut waktu sore.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lebar melihat pemandangan dihadapannya, biasan warna kuning dan jingga yang bercampur satu mengingatkan akan sosok gadis yang muncul dalam mimpinya saat itu. Selalu menampilkan warna yang sama dengan warna langit pada saat itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah memperlihatkan wajahmu hm?" Chanyeol bersuara sendiri. "Kau tahu itu lebih memudahkanku untuk mencarimu bukan?" kini wajahnya kembali melihat kearah Baekhyun. Ia kembali menatap wajah gadis itu dan memperhatikan setiap detail bentuk mata, hidung, hingga bibirnya yang tipis berwarna pink.

Satu kata kembali ia ucapkan.

"Cantik."

Chanyeol mungkin berpikir hanya ia, Tuhan dan Para Dewa yang mendengar apa yang dikatakannya. Atau mungkin para peri-peri kecil dan hewan-hewan yang berterbangan bisa mendengar juga, _mungkin_.

Chanyeol tidak menyadari bahwa ada satu pendengar lainnya yang bersembunyi di balik anak-anak tangga yang mendengar jelas apa yang dikatakannya, _Kris._

* * *

 ** _._**

 _ **-Loves of Tales-**_

* * *

"Baekhyun belum kembali?" Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada kursi-kursi di ruang makan yang masih kosong. Luhan dan Tao yang berada didekatnya melihat kearah yang sama dan kemudian mereka hanya terdiam saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Kemana perginya dia."

"Semoga saja dia bersama Kris." Luhan menjawab pertanyaan dari adiknya dan kemudian melangkah menuju kursi kosong yang sudah menjadi tempatnya bila berada di ruang makan. Kyungsoo dan Tao mengikutinya dan membiarkan para pelayan Istana berlalu lalang didekat mereka untuk menyiapkan acara makan malam.

Mereka bertiga terlibat percakapan yang cukup seru mengenai beberapa hobi dan juga aktifitas lainnya hingga suara tinggi Jongdae terdengar dari arah luar ruangan yang berteriak memanggil Luhan dan Tao.

"Kenapa Kerajaanku memiliki Putera Mahkota seperti dirinya." Ucapan yang Luhan katakan seketika membuat Kyungsoo dan Tao tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama.

"Luhaaaeeeeennnn.." Kali ini bukan Jongdae yang memanggilnya. Tetapi Sang Putera Mahkota ke II dari Kerajaan Glorfindel, yaitu Sehun. "Hai manis." Sehun kembali menggodanya dan duduk tepat dihadapan Luhan dengan wajahnya yang tersenyum-senyum menggoda.

"Masih banyak kursi kosong lainnya. Malam ini aku ingin makan dengan tenang jadi kumohon dengan sangat. **Segera enyah** dari kursi itu sebelum aku memindahkan **dirimu dengan cara kasar.** " Beberapa penakanan pada kalimat dingin yang Luhan ucapkan terdengar sangat jelas, namun bagi Sehun itu adalah kalimat biasa saja dan tidak berpengaruh untuknya.

Sehun hanya membalas semua itu dengan lambaian dan wajahnya yang datar.

Jongin dan Jongdae yang sudah berada dihadapan Kyungsoo dan Tao kini hanya menggelengkan kepala tak mengindahkan adu mulut yang masih terjadi dengan Luhan dan Sehun, bahkan bukan hanya saja adu mulut diantara mereka. Luhan sudah mengarahkan segala macam alat makan yang sebelumnya berada diatas meja dengan rapi kini sudah berada di udara dan terarahkan kehadapan Sehun.

Tentu Sehun tidak tinggal diam.

Tangannya mulai bergerak menghadap ke langit-langit Istana dan mulai terbentuk pusaran angin kecil diatas telapak tangannya, menunggu saat yang tepat untuk diarahkan pada Luhan dan membuat wanita itu terhempas oleh angin.

"Bisa kalian hentikan semua ini." Zhoumi berada tepat dibelakang Sehun dan menatap dingin Puteri sulungnya itu. Alat-alat makan yang sebelumnya berada di udara kini berjatuhan diatas meja dan meniumbulkan suara yang nyaring hingga membuat yang lainnya menutup telinga mereka. Melihat Luhan yang sudah kembali menjadi anak yang manis, Sehun melakukan hal yang sama dengan menutup tangannya diatas meja dan menunduk diam, badannya menjadi kaku karena kini Zhoumi mulai meletakkan cengkraman tangannya pada bahun lebarnya yang berhasil membuat dirinya menegang dan rasa takut menjalar masuk kedalam tubuhnya.

"Jadi.. bisa jelaskan apa yang menjadi permasalahan kalian berdua?" Zhoumi bertanya kearah Sehun dan Luhan. Suasana menjadi aneh, Kyungsoo dan Tao ikut menundukkan kepala dan menutup rapat-rapat mulut mereka untuk tidak bersuara sedikit pun, lain halnya dengan Jongdae dan Jongin yang acuh dengan situasi dekat mereka. Bagi Jongin, Sehun sudah biasa bersikap seperti itu terhadap Luhan, begitupun bagi Jongdae yang menganggap Luhan dan Sehun seperti _Tom and Jerry_ yang tidak pernah terlepas saling menjahili satu sama lain.

Sehun dan Luhan masih terdiam dan tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Zhoumi.

"Tidak ada yang berniat untuk menjawab?" Zhoumi kembali menanyakkan hal yang sama dan masih belum mendapatkan jawabannya dari kedua objek yang berada di depannya.

Yunho dan Yoora melangkah pelan dan saling bertatapan bingung melihat keheningan yang terjadi serta bagaimana Zhoumi yang berada di belakang Sehun dengan wajah tegasnya.

"Ada apa ini?" Yunho bertanya dengan tetap melangkah menuju kursinya. Yoora mengikuti Ayahnya dan kemudian memilih duduk disebelah Kyungsoo. Tatapannya terarah keapda Sehun dan Luhan secara bergantian dan kemudian ia tersenyum kecil dan duduk dengan tenang.

 _Tentu Yoora paham apa yang akan terjadi bukan?_

"Aku berniat mengubah strategi latihan mulai besok." Zhoumi berjalan menuju kursi yang berada diujung tempat makan dimana langsung berhadapan dengan Yunho diseberangnya.

"Oh. Begitukah ?" Yunho mendengarkan dengan serius. "Strategi apa itu?" kembali ia melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kita bicarakan setelah ini." Zhoumi mengedipkan matanya dan mulai bersiap untuk menyantap makanan yang mulai berdatangan.

Makan malam anggota kerajaan kali ini lebih hening dan khidmat dibandingkan makan malam sebelumnya. Bahkan mereka tidak menghiraukan kursi kosong yang tidak terisi.

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku rasa ini bukan ruang makan Kris."

Kris menoleh kearah suara dari balik badannya dan mendapati Yixing dengan membawa cangkir berjalan menuju kearahnya yang kini masih berdiri dipinggir balkon jendela Istana.

"Bisakah kau tidak membuat orang lain takut saat melihatmu?" Kris menggelengkan kepala dengan tangannya yang masih berada di depan dada karena hampir saja ia terkena serangan jantung melihat Yixing dengan pakaian serba putih dan rambutnya panjangnya yang terurai bergerak tak beraturan karena tertiup angin.

"Kenapa memangnya?" Yixing dengan polosnya bertanya kembali, berharap Kris akan menjawab pertanyaannya namun yang ia dapat hanya gelengan kepala dengan mata yang beputar ke segala arah. Dan Yixing kembali masih menatap Kris dengan polos dan hanya mengedikkan bahunya kemudian melanjutkan mendekat kearah pria itu dan menyesap kembali minuman yang ia bawa di tangannya.

"Kau meniru Chanyeol sekarang?" kalimat yang diucapkannya mandapatkan kekehan dari Kris. "Menatap langit yang tak berbentuk dan juga menatap kosong pandangan didiepannya." Yixing kembali melanjutkan dan seketika mereka berdua tertawa karena kalimat yang ia ucapkan.

"Aku hanya penasaran apa yang selalu ia pikirkan saat menatap kosong pandangan didepannya."

"Hm.. setidaknya bukan pikiran tentang bentuk badan wanita ataupun pikiran mesum lainnya sepertimu."

"Cih!" ucapan Yixing seketika mendapatkan jawaban dari Kris yang mendengus kesal mendengarnya. "Jangan percaya dengan tingkahnya yang mengabaikan para wanita. Kau hanya belum tahu saja isi otaknya itu." Kris menunjuk ke sembarang arah seakan-akan Chanyeol berada disana.

"Hahaha." Yixing tertawa keras begitu pun dengan Kris yang ikut tertawa, namun akhir dari suara itu berbeda. Yixing masih tersenyum senang sedangkan Kris kembali terdiam dan hanya menarik sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum kecil.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja."

Kris menoleh kearah Yixing dan memperhatikan wajah gadis itu saat berbicara.

"Percayakan semua pada Chanyeol. Walaupun kau merasa dia tidak cocok dengan adikmu kenyataanya mereka berdua memiliki perasaan saling menyukai. Oh, aku rasa kalimat menyukai tidak pantas."

Kris melihat kearah Yixing yang masih terdiam dan memikirkan kalimat pengganti yang akan ia ucapkan.

"mencintai?"

"Hah! Mencintai? Bisa kau jelaskan pengertian mencintai seperti apa bila berhubungan dengan mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka?" Kris berkomentar dingin menjawab kalimat Yixing.

"Penglihatan yang Yoora berikan hanya sebuah peringatan. Bila kejadian itu benar terjadi.. kita harus merelakannya bukan?"

Kris tidak menjawab dan masih menatap kosong pandangan didepannya. Pikirannya masih mengingat jelas bagaimana penglihatan yang Yoora berikan dimana nyawa adiknya direnggut oleh para kaum Hades.

"Sebaiknya kau pikirkan juga perasaanmu."

Kembali Kris tidak memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan itu.

"Bukan hanya dua wanita itu yang menahan perasaaanya, ketahuilah ada satu pria yang menunggu wanita yang kau cintai itu untuk bisa memiliki perasaanya juga."

Kris masih terdiam. Ia tahu siapa saja sosok yang dibicarakan oleh Yixing, tapi tidak untuk pria yang memiliki perasaan terhadap salah satu wanita yang ia cintai itu.

"Menurutmu.." Barulah Kris bersuara setelah hampir terdiam cukup lama. "Mana yang harus aku pilih?"

"Hah! Pria macam apa kau. Memilih wanita saja tidak bisa." Yixing memberikan pukulan pada lengan kekar Kris dimana membuat Putera Mahkota itu meringis kesakitan karenanya.

"Wuah. Tenagamu kuat juga." Kris mengejek dan masih meringis kesakitan.

"Jangan mengalihkan topik Yang Mulia." Yixing menggerakkan telunjukknya ke kanan dan ke kiri di hadapan Kris. "Cepat jawab pertanyaanku itu." Yixing menaikkan dagunya keatas.

"Mungkin aku lebih memilih yang kedua."

"Hmm.. jawabannya sangat yakin sekali eoh?" Yixing masih menggodanya dan terbukti sang Putera Mahkota kembali memberi senyuman lebar. "Relakan yang pertama. Biarkan hatinya bisa dimiliki oleh yang lain." Yixing mengedipkan matanya dan pamit meninggalkan Kris yang masih memperhatikan dirinya. "Aku baru merasakan lapar, dan kau.. tunggulah sebentar karena akan ada dua orang lagi yang menemanimu disini nanti."

Kris membiarkan Yixing berlalu masuk kedalam Istana, dan ia kini melanjutkan kembali menatap pemandangan disekitarnya dan menanti dua orang yang mungkin akan menemaninya seperti yang Yixing katakan sebelumnya.

Satu hal yang tidak Yixing ketahui saat ini, dua orang yang dimaksud akan menemani Kris masih sama-sama bergelung satu sama lain. Tidak memperdulikan angin malam yang mengusik tidur mereka, awalnya mungkin hanya si mungil yang memeluk erat tangan dan pinggang sang lelaki tinggi, namun kini lengan kekar itu menutupi badan si mungil demi memberikan kehangatan padanya.

* * *

 _ **-Loves of Tales-**_

* * *

Hari sudah berganti, matahari di langit Eowyn memancarkan sinar terangnya untuk menyinari semua pelosok bagian yang berada dibawah langitnya. Burung-burung berkicauan dan terdengar seperti nyanyian ucapan selamat pagi untuk membangunkan para penghuni dunia.

Suasana Eowyn pagi ini bisa dibilang cukup sibuk bagi dua kamar yang berada di dalam Istana Eowyn, kamar Putera Mahkota dan Puteri Mahkota.

"Kau tidak ikut makan malam. Lagi?" Yunho melanjutkan kembali acara pagi ini untuk menginterogasi Putera sulungnya, mengabaikan Jongdae yang berpamitan padanya untuk keluar dari kamar tersebut.

"Aku ketiduran." Chanyeol menjawab sambil mengusak kedua matanya yang masih enggan untuk terbuka.

Tentu saja pagi ini dia merasa lelah. Setelah hampir semalaman tertidur di lantai balkon Tower Istana Eowyn dengan Baekhyun, dan terbangun di pukul 4 pagi. Ia langsung membawa tubuh gadis itu kembali ke kamarnya dengan menggendongnya sendirian dan menempuh perjalanan yang bisa dibilang tidak mudah. Bayangkan saja perjalanannya turun dari puncak Tower Istana yang berada pada ketinggian hampir sama dengan gedung 10 lantai, belum lagi ia harus membawa badan Baekhyun yang memiliki berat badan hampir 45 kilo.

 _sungguh perjuangan sekali bukan?_

"Sudah berapa kali kau mengalami ketiduran di tempat yang tak terduga Pangeran." Yunho kembali memberikan komentarnya.

Walaupun di kamar tersebut terdapat Yoora, Sehun dan Jongin. Tapi mereka tidak bisa berkomentar sedikit pun saat Ayahnya sedang menginterogasi salah satu dari mereka.

"Mulai sekarang kau harus masuk kamar ini tepat pukul sepuluh malam."

"Oh tidak!" Chanyeol membelakkan matanya mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Yunho. "Oh ayolaaah! Aku bukan anak kecil seperti Sehun!" Suaranya sedikit keras dengan tangan yang menunjuk tepat kearah Sehun yang duduk di ranjangnya.

"Aku sudah besar!" Sehun menyahut.

"Kecil!" Teriakan serentak dilontarkan oleh seisi keluarga Glorfindel, yang dimaksud disini adalah Yunho, Yoora, Chanyeol dan juga Jongin. Mereka bertiga berteriak kalimat yang sama dan ditunjukkan untuk keturunan terakhir Glorfindel.

Sehun sontak menutup matanya dan kemudian menyibakkan selimut yang berada di ranjangannya guna menutupi badannya menghindari segala kalimat lain yang akan diucapkan oleh ayah dan kakak-kakaknya.

"Jadi. Ingat jam malammu Tuan Muda!" Yunho sekali lagi memberi penekanan kepada Chanyeol. "Dan kau Jongin!" Kali ini Yunho menunjuk kepada Jongin yang sibuk dengan handphonenya. "Apa yang Ayah katakan mengenai pengunaan handphone di Kerajaan?"

Jongin meletakkan handphonenya kembali dan menunduk siap mendengarkan penjelasan Yuno lebih panjang lagi.

"Kau bertugas mengawasi anak ayam itu dan juga kakakmu ini yang suka berpergian tengah malam." Tangan Yunho menunjuk Sehun yang tengah bersembunyi dalam selimut dan juga Chanyeol yang masih duduk bersandar di ranjangnya.

"Siapa yang ayah bilang anak ayam?" Sehun muncul keluar dari dalam selimut dan menengok kearah Jongin da Sehun.

"Kau bodoh!" lemparan bantal dari tangan Chanyeol tepat mengenai wajah Sehun.

Lagi-lagi Sehun mendengus kesl dan membuang bantal yang tepat mengenai wajahnya ke lantai.

"Aku akan adukan ayah pada Ibu!" Teriakannya keras mengarah untuk melawan ayahnya.

"Kau bodoh atau apa? Ibu ada di Olympus!" Kali ini Jongin yang melempar bantal kearah badan Sehun yang sudah bersembunyi kembali dalam selimut.

Yoora yang hanya terdiam sedari tadi hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat tingkah adik-adiknya.

"Dan Kau, Tuan Puteri!"

Yoora memejamkan matanya mengetahui kesalahan yang ia buat dengan menertawakan adik-adiknya dan kini dampaknya Yunho tengah menunjuk kearahnya. Bersiap memberikan perintah yang sudah pasti masih seputar dengan urusan menjaga ketiga adiknya tersebut.

"Mulai sekarang kau harus satu kamar dengan Baekhyun."

Chanyeol dan Yoora sama-sama membelakkan matanya mendengar apa yang Yunho katakan. Sedangkan Jongin mengerutkan alisnya karena apa yang dibicarakan ayahnya diluar dari yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Sehun mulai memunculkan kembali wajahnya sedikit demi sedikit guna mengetahui apa yang terjadi saat ayahnya mengatakan bahwa Yoora dan Baekhyun akan tidur dalam satu kamar bersama.

"K-kenapa seperti itu?" Yoora bertanya.

Bingung. Dan dia tidak menyangka dengan apa yang dikatakan ayahnya. Bagaimana tidak, Yoora memiliki kekuatan mengetahui kejadian apa saja yang akan terjadi dalam hitungan tahun, bulan, hari, jam, bahkan menit maupun detik. Kenapa ia tidak mengetahui keputusan ayahnya yang baru saja dikatakan didepan wajahnya? Bila kalian mengira ia tidak mengetahui keputusan itu kalian salah besar. Yoora sudah mengetahui kejadian apapun yang akan terjadi pada hari ini, tapi tidak secepat itu. Dalam penglihatan Yoora, ayahnya akan berkata demikian setelah Kris meminta kepada Yunho untuk membiarkan Baekhyun berada di dekat Yoora sambil berlatih menjadi Puteri yang lebih anggun dan dewasa, kejadian itu seharusnya terjadi pada waktu malam hari. Bukan pagi ini. bukan saat ini.

"Kenapa? Tentu saja kau harus membantu Baekhyun untuk tetap tenang. Ayah tidak mau ia menghilang tiba-tiba dan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan." Yunho memberikan penjelasan lebih detail secara rinci. Bahkan ia meminta Chanyeol dan Kris untuk selalu berada di dekat Baekhyun. Yunho mengabaikan Yoora yang tidak mendengar penjelasnnya dan masih berkutat dengan pemikirannya dan juga beberapa penglihatannya yang kini mulai terasa lebih acak.

Chanyeol memperhatikan tingkah laku kakaknya itu, ia tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh Yoora, namun ia harus berpura-pura untuk tetap mendengarkan apa yang Yunho jelaskan kepadanya terlebih dulu. Entah apa yang Yunho jelaskan panjang lebar pikrian Chanyeol masih terpaku pada Yoora yang kini mengernyitkan alisnya dan mengigit ujung jari telunjuknya dengan wajah yang nampak bingung.

Bila kamar Putera Mahkota masih dipenuhi dengan kalimat bijaksana dan berbagai perintah dari seorang Ayah, lain halnya dengan kamar Puteri Mahkota yang kini hanya ada Kris dan Baekhyun didalamnya.

"Aku sudah tahu apa yang terjadi—padamu." Kris akhirnya bersuara setelah cukup lama menahan diri karena melihat Baekhyun bersiap dan merapikan segala kekacauan pada ranjangnya. "Kau tidak sendirian Baek." Kris kini beranjak dari posisi duduknya di ranjang milik Luhan dan mendekat kearah Baekhyun.

"Aku ada untukmu sayang." Tangannya menggenggam kedua bahu Baekhyun yang mulai bergetar dan membawanya masuk dalam pelukan hangatnya. "Aku ada disini selalu."

Baekhyun kembali terisak dan membalas pelukan kakaknya dengan erat, suara tangisnya kembali terdengar keras. Luapan emosinya yang tertahan dari kemarin berhasil tersalurkan saat ini bersama kakaknya dan membuat perasaanya lebih baik dari kemarin.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku janji. Kita akan melawannya bersama-sama."

Entah berapa kali Kris mengulang-ulang ucapan itu demi menenangkan adiknya, bahkan usapan tangannya sudah berulang kali mengusap punggung kecil adiknya itu.

"A-Aku takut." Baekhyun akhirnya bersuara walaupun masih dengan suara tangisnya.

"Hei.. adikku tidak mengenal takut." Kris melepaskan pelukannya dan mencubit pipi Baekhyun yang nampak sudah berubah warna merah. "Adikku pemberani bukan." Kris mengangkat dagu Baekhyun dan mengusap air matanya yang membasahi pipi dan kelopak matanya. "Adikku adalah pemberani, adikku seorang yang kuat dan pantang menyerah bukan ?"

Anggukkan kepala dan senyuman kecil menjadi jawaban yang diberikan oleh Baaekhyun untuk kakaknya.

"Kita akan berlatih bersama-sama.. kita akan menghadapi semuanya bersama-sama."

"Hm." Baekhyun mengangguk kembali.

"Yoora mengatakan bahwa kau belum sepenuhnya memiliki kekuatan itu.."

Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya masih mendengarkan dengan baik apa saja yang dikatakan oleh kakaknya. Pemikirannya sudah lebih tenang dan lagipula ia yakin kakaknya akan selalu berada bersamanya untuk berlatih bersama-sama.

"Jadi sebelum itu.." Kris melanjutkan. "Cobalah untuk menganggap kau bukan pemiliki kekuatan cahaya abadi." Suara nya semakin berbisik dan terdengar bagai desiran angin.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala ragu-ragu.

"Ingat kata Ibu. Jangan takut akan hal apapun yang belum terjadi." Kris mengingatkan kembali pesan-pesan yang selalu Ibunya katakan pada Baekhyun, dan terbukti kalimat itu bisa membuat Baekhyun kembali menjadi sosok adiknya yang selama ini ia kenal. Anggukkan kepala yang mantap dan juga senyumannya yang kembali cerah berhasil terlihat.

"Nah. Ini baru adikku!" Kris menepuk kedua tangannya dan mengusak rambut Baekhyun. "Bersiaplah. Aku akan menunggumu di ruang makan."

"Hm. Aku akan menyusul." Baekhyun membalas dengan senyuman hangat.

"Kau harus! Dan jangan menghilang!" Kris menggodanya dan langsung mendapatkan serbuan bantal yang terlempar kearahnya sebelum ia keluar dari pintu kamar Baekhyun.

 **.**

Acara sarapan pagi ini sudah dimulai lebih dulu oleh Luhan, Tao, Kyungsoo, Jongdae dan juga Zhoumi. Mereka memutuskan untuk menyantap sarapan lebih dulu mengingat dua keluarga Kerajaan yang lainnya sedang mengadakan pertemuan keluarga didalam kamar.

"Papa. Apa kita akan berlatih lagi hari ini?"

Zhoumi menoleh kearah Tao yang kini tengah melahap potongan daging sosis dimulutnya.

"Kenapa kau menanyakkan itu? Berlatih sudah menjadi rutinitas kita bila perlu ku ingatkan Tao-ah." Zhoumi menjelaskan dan menunjuk garpu makannya kearah Tao.

"Kegiatan ini mulai membosankan." Luhan yang berkomentar dengan wajah datarnya.

"Itu karena kau selalu bertengkar dengan Sehun." Zhoumi menyahut dengan santai.

Jongdae dan Kyungsoo yang enggan berkomentar masih tetap melanjutkan acara sarapan mereka mengabaikan perbincangan ketiga orang tersebut.

Yunho melangkah masuk dengan Yoora yang berada disampingnya, diikuti Sehun dan juga Jongin yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Morning." Yoora menyapa dan mulai duduk dekat dengan Luhan dan Tao. Yunho kembali duduk pada posisinya seperti biasa, diikuti dengan Jongin dan Sehun yang berada didekatnya.

"Morning." Zhoumi dan Kyungsoo menjawab bersamaan.

"Kami memulai acara sarapan lebih dulu."

"Tidak apa." Yunho menjawab santai kearah Zhoumi.

"Chanyeol tidak turun?"

"Sebentar lagi." Yoora menyahut kearah Zhoumi. "Ia menunggu Kris dan Baekhyun." Yoora tersenyum ramah dan memulai santapan sarapannya.

Mereka melanjutkan acara sarapannya kembali diselingi dengan obrolan yang menghibur keluar dari mulut Sehun dan juga Jongin yang selalu ada bahan yang dibicarakan sebagai sebuah lelucon. Pemandangan berbeda kali ini terlihat pada Luhan yang lebih menutup diri dan lebih banyak diam, terfokus menyelesaikan makan paginya tanpa memperdulikan perbincangan yang terjadi. Bahkan pandangannya tidak teralihkan saat yang lain mengatakan bahwa Kris dan Chanyeol terlihat masuk kedalam ruang makan, disusul Baekhyun yang berada dibelakang kedua lelaki itu.

Baekhyun mengucapkan salam dan duduk pada kursi kosong disebelah Kris dan Yoora, kali ini ia merasa canggung kembali mengingat kejadian saat latihan kemarin yang pasti akan ditanyakkan pada dirinya tentang apa yang terjadi.

"Tidak ada pembahasan masalah kemarin." Zhoumi berbicara dengan lantang dan seketika membuat suara tawa Sehun dan Jongin mereda sebagai jawaban bahwa mereka mengerti hal yang dimaksud oleh Raja Tiranis tersebut.

Kris menyiapkan beberapa santapan untuk Baekhyun dan memintanya untuk makan dengan benar, yang Kris tidak tahu adalah kali ini adiknya tengah memperhatikan seseorang di hadapannya ynag sibuk menyiapkan sarapan dengan meletakkan berbagai buah-buahan pada piringnya.

Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap tangan kekar itu yang sedang mengambil beberapa buah yang berada didekatnya, kedua tangannya yang bekerja hanya untuk memetik dan mengatur letak buah tersebut berhasil membuat pikiran Baekhyun terpaku padanya. Apalagi saat tangan itu mengambil beberapa buah Strawberry dan diletakkan pada piring kecil yang kali ini ia pegang. Baekhyun menatap piring itu dan meneguk air liurnya sendiri karena tergoda akan bentuk buah berwarna merah yang menjadi kesukaannya.

"Makanlah." Chanyeol menyerahkan piring kecil itu dan menyerahkan langsung kepada Baekhyun, dan sontak membuat semua mata tertuju pada mereka berdua termasuk Kris yang berada di dekat Baekhyun. "Jangan melihatnya saja, aku tahu kau sudah menginginkannya dari tadi." Chanyeol masih menatap Baekhyun dan menunggu tangan mungil itu untuk mengambil piring yang ia serahkan.

Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali memandang wajah Chanyeol yang sungguh terlihat lebih menawan pagi ini. Tangannya bergerak kaku untuk mengambil piring itu, bahkan bibirnya tidak bisa mengucapkan satu kata pun hanya untuk sekedar mengucapkan terima kasih padanya.

"Hyung. Kau tidak pernah menyiapkan makanan untukku." Chanyeol memejamkan matanya mendengar komentar yang dilontarkan oleh adik bungsunya.

"Oh-oh! Tumben sekali Chanyeol menyiapkan makanan untuk seorang wanita." Kali ini Jongdae yang berkomentar.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kaku melihat kearah mereka dan kemudian mengambil piring tersebut.

"Te-rima kasih." Baekhyun mengucapkannya dengan suara lembutnya dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukkan kepala oleh Chanyeol. Dan sosok dingin itu kembali melanjutkan sarapannya tak memperdulikan kedua adiknya yang masih berkomentar sinis.

"Ambilkan untukku juga." Kali ini Kris yang memberikan piringnya kearah Chanyeol. Semua mata melihat kemballi tingkah mereka dan menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Chanyeol masih terdiam dan mengambil piring tersebut dan menyusun kembali buah-buahan yang menjadi kesukaan Kris dan kemudian menyerahkan kembali padanya.

"Kau makan juga yang benar." Ucapan Chanyeol mendapat senyuman miring dari Kris.

Semua kembali melanjutkan acara sarapannya dan menganggap hal yang terjadi sebelumnya hanyalah kebetulan semata. Tidak bagi Kris, Yoora dan Chanyeol yang memiliki pemikiran yang lain akan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Bahkan Baekhyun mencoba membaca situasi tersebut dengan memperhatikan sikap kakaknya terhadap Chanyeol, dan bagaimana sikapnya sendiri terhadap pria yang berada didepannya.

* * *

 _ **-Loves of Tales-**_

* * *

Sesuai yang dikatakan Zhoumi sebelumnya bahwa ia akan mengubah formasi latihan mereka dengan strategi yangbaru. Dan itu berlaku pada hari ini. Baru saja Zhoumi menyebutkan bahwa kali ini mereka akan terbagi dalam tim, dan nantinya setiap tim akan bersaing untuk saling menyerang guna memenangkan sebuah permainan yang akan disebutkan nantinya. Setelah penjelasan itu, tibalah saatnya diumumkan nama-nama masing tim, tim pertama adalah Yoora dan Kris, dan tim kedua diisi oleh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, tim ketiga diisi oleh Jongin dan Kyungsoo, tim keempat diisi oleh Tao dan Jongdae, dan yang terakhir saat nama Sehun dan Luhan disebutkan seketika luhan menolak dan membantah ucapan ayahnya.

"Aku tidak mau!" Luhan kembali menolak. Sedangkan Sehun yang meminta bantuan ayahnya untuk bisa memisahkan dirinya dan tidak tergabung bersama dalam tim yang sama dengan Luhan.

"Aku tidak mau bergabung bersamannya!" Luhan masih memberi penolakan.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan hah? Aku tidak akan memindahkanmu pada tim yang lain. Hari ini kau akan bersama dengan Sehun! Tidak ada penolakan." Zhoumi bertolak pinggang terarah pada Puterinya.

"Aku tidak mau!" Luhan dengan kesal menghentakkan busur panah yang ia bawa.

"Ini perintah!" Zhoumi kembali berteriak.

"Hari ini kami meminta kau satu team dengannya." Yunho ikut menjelaskan memberi pengertian pada Luhan dan Sehun. "Bila kalian bisa bekerja sama hari ini dan memenangkan permainan kali ini, besok kalian bisa memilih team yang kalian inginkan."

Tawaran yang Yunho berikan berhasil membuat Luhan tidak membantah kembali namun tidak mengiyakan. Sebalikanya Sehun bersemangat dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah! Call!" Sehun yang menjawab lebih dulu dan mendekat kearah Luhan untuk mengajaknya bersalaman. "Kita harus bekerja sama supaya bisa terbebas satu sama lain." Sehun mengucapkan kalimat itu dan masih menunggu Luhan menerima jabatan tangannya, namun sayang sang Puteri lebih memilih memungut kembali busur panahnya dan berjalan menjauhi diirnya.

"Baiklah. Aku anggap kalian semua sudah menerima dengan baik teman satu team kalian masing-masing." Zhoumi mengusap tangannya dan berdiri tepat dihadapan para Putera dan Puteri Mahkota yng kini sudah berdiri berdampingan dengan rekanan satu timnya. "Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Yunho, bahwa setiap yang memenangkan permainan ini dapat memililih tim untuk permainan berikutnya. Ini cukup simple, kalian hanya perlu mencari tiga bendera Eowyn yang berada didalam hutan itu." Zhoumi menunjuk arah hutan Eowyn yang berada jauh dibelakangnya. "Didalam sana lah permainan kalian dimulai." Zhoumi memberikan smirk senyum yang terkesan sangat menakutkan.

"Pergunakkan kemampuan kalian.. dan mungkin kekuatan kalian." Yunho menambahkan dan memandangi satu per satu wajah-wajah para Puteri dan Putera Mahkota yang kini nampak sedikit ketakutan.

"Permainan dimulai." Zhoumi meniupkan peluit dan mereka semua berlari bersama untuk masuk kedalam hutan lebih dulu. Yoora dan Kris saling berdampingan saat berlari, bahkan mereka saling bergandengan tangan dengan erat dan melaju cepat. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ikut berlari dibelakangnya dan berusaha mengerjar mereka Kris dan Yoora, Jongin dan Kyungsoo ikut dibelakangnya dengan posisi Kyungso berada didepan Jongin. Luhan dan Sehun ikut berlari namun mereka sama sekali tidak berada berdekatan, Luhan lebih memilih berada dibelakang Jongdae dan Tao sedangkan Sehun memutuskan untuk menjauh dari mereka semua.

Terlepas dari mereka yang masih sibuk adu lari untuk masuk kedalam hutan, Yunho dan Zhoumi berdiri berdampingan dan saling memperhatikan dari posisi mereka saat ini.

"Siapa yang akan menang kali ini?" Yunho bertanya

"Mungkin Kris? Atau Chanyeol?" Zhoumi menjawab dengan santai. "Ah harusnya kau tanyakkan terlebih dulu pada Puterimu tadi." Jentikkan tangan Zhoumi membuat Yunho terkekeh dibuatnya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku bertanya padanya bila kau sudah meniupkan peluit lebih dulu tanpa aba-aba dariku." Yunho memukul lengan Zhoumi dan mereka berdua sama-sama terkekeh dibuatnya.

"Oh. Sudah dimulai?" Suara Yixing dari belakang mereka menghentikkan suara kekehan itu.

"Nah! Siapa yang akan menang?" Zhoumi bersemangat bertanya kearah Yixing.

"Hah! Kenapa memangnya?" Yixing mengernyitkan alisnya kearah Zhoumi.

"Ayolah beri tahu kami." Yunho membantu memohon pada Yixing.

"Hmm.. ini menarik." Yixing tersenyum dengan pandangan kosongnya. "Kalian memang pintar mengatur strategi." Kedipan mata sebagai jawaban untuk Yunho dan Zhoumi yang masih berdiri tidak mengerti dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Yixing karena wanita itu sudah berlalu pergi meningglakan mereka berdua dengan cepat.

 **.**

"Kau lelah?" Chanyeol mencoba menanyakkan keadan Baekhyun yang kini terengah-engah berjalan masuk diantara pepohonan pinus.

Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepala dan masih melanjutkan perjalanannya. Tangannya dengan sigap memegang busur panah, sedangkan pandangannya terfokus pada sekelilingnya mengawasi setiap sudut yang ada untuk berjaga-jaga akan munculnya siapa saja yang akan menyerangnya. Chanyeol masih berjalan dibelakangnya dan sesekali mengawasi kondisi dibelakang mereka, telinganya terfokus pada suara-suara disekitar mereka, pedang yang berada pada tangannya bahkan sudah siap ia luncurkan untuk menyerang.

Langkah kaki Baekhyun melambat saat mereka melakukan pendakian lebih tinggi, Chanyeol yang berada dibelakangnya dengan cepat menahan Baekhyun dan membantunya untuk kembali melangkah.

"Kita istirahat dulu." Chanyeol memberikan perintah dan meminta Baekhyun untuk duduk pada batang kayu yang berada didekatnya. Baekhyun menurut dan duduk pada kayu tersebut, kakinya disejajarkan sehingga supaya otot-ototnya kembali rileks. Chanyeol berjalan kesekeliling hutan itu guna mencari sumber suara dari teman-temannya yang lain.

"Aku rasa mereka masih berada jauh dari posisi kita." Baekhyun mulai berbicara guna mengurangi kecanggungan diantara mereka berdua.

"Hm, bisa jadi. Tapi aku ragu." Chanyeol menjawab tanpa melihat kearah Baekhyun dan masih melihat kearah pepohonan yang lainnya.

"Ke-kenapa?" Baekhyun mengernyitkan alisnya mendengar keraguan dari Chanyeol.

"Yoora dan Kris tidak bisa dianggap remeh Baek." Chanyeol tersenyum dan berbalik kearah Baekhyun. "Kakakmu cukup lihai dalam urusan seperti ini."

"A-aahh.. betul." Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala setuju dengan kalimat yang Chanyeol katakan.

Mereka kembali dalam mode hening setelahnya, Baekhyun masih meregangkan otot-otot kakinya sedangkan Chanyeol kini duduk bersandara pada salah satu pohon dengan posisi duduk mengahadap kearah Baekhyun. Mereka berdua menghindari untuk saling menatap mata dan mata dan bahkan lebih memilih menatap pepohonan yang lain dan bersenandung dalam diamnya.

Tak lama Baekhtun bergerak lebih dulu untuk terbangun dari duduknya dan kemudian memasang kembali segala perlengkapan memanahnya.

"A-aku rasa—

"Sudah bisa melanjutkan?" Chanyeol memotong kalimat Baekhyun.

"Hum. Bisa kita lanjutkan." Baekhyun berjalan memimpin dan diikuti Chanyeol dibelakangnya.

Keheningan dari dalam hutan pinus itu memperparah suasan canggung antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, bahkan masing-masing dari mereka hanya fokus berjalan kedepan dan sesekali saling melihat pemandangan sekitarnya guna mencari ketiga bendera Eowyn yang bisa saja berada didekat mereka.

Baekhyun masih memimpin didepan dan Chanyeol kini tengah memperhatikan bagaimana sosok mungil itu mulai menyanyikan beberapa lagu walau hanya demuman dari mulutnya, tangannya meraih dedaunan sekitar dan bergerak dengan lentik menikmati pergesekan lembut yang terjadi diantaranya.

 _Biga naeryo hapil tto_

 _Jamdo mot jage_

 _Ajik ingabwa_

 _Nan ajikdo_

 _Neol kidarina bwa_

 _Biga odeon keunal bam_

 _Saranghaetdeon neowa na_

 _Majimakkaji_

 _Keokjeonghadeon neo_

 _Nal anajudeon neo_

Baekhyun menyanyikan beberapa petikan dari lagu yang ia demumkan dari tadi, pandangannya masih mengarah kedepan dan tidak memperdulikan bahwa kali ini dibelakangnya ada sosok pria yang terpaku melihat dan mendengar dirinya bernyanyi sedari tadi.

" _Bagaimana suaraku?"_

 _Chanyeol berusaha memandang sosok gadis yang bercahaya didekatnya. Ia tahu bahwa kali ini sang gadis tersenyum hangat padanya meskipun ia tidak melihatnya dengan jelas, tapi dari nada suaranya ia sudah mengetahui hal itu._

" _Suaramu indah, lembut dan sangat merdu." Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan senyuman pula, dan kali ini ia ingin agar gadis itu tahu bahwa Chanyeol sangat menyukai kehadirannya._

" _Benarkah?"_

" _Hm."_

" _kalau begitu aku akan nyanyikan lagu yang lainnya."_

 _Biga naeryo hapil tto_

 _Jamdo mot jage_

 _Ajik ingabwa_

 _Nan ajikdo_

 _Neol kidarina bwa_

 _Biga odeon keunal bam_

 _Saranghaetdeon neowa na_

 _Majimakkaji_

 _Keokjeonghadeon neo_

 _Nal anajudeon neo_

"Menikmati pemandanganmu Putera Mahkota?"

Kecerobohan yang Chanyeol lakukan berhasil membuat salah satu pengawal Kerajaan menahan badannya dan mengarahkan pedang pada lehernya. Dan seketika dirinya terkepung oleh 5 orang pengawal yang sudah bersiap dengan segala perlengkapannya.

Chanyeol merutuki dirinya dan memejamkan matanya untuk bisa membaca situas yang terjadi, pandangannya kembali terbuka dan melihat kearah sekitarnya dimana ia tidak menemukan Baekhyun, dan kali ini ia bersyukur dengan menganggap bahwa Baekhyun sudah berada jauh dari posisinya dan tidak menyadari bahwa ia tertinggal di belakangnya.

"Cukup letakkan senjatamu dan berjalan kembali kearah Istana." Salah satu pengawal memberikan perintah dan bersiap mengambil pedang yang sedari tadi Chanyeol pegang.

 ** _Srrrtttttttt_**

"Akkkhhhhh!" teriakan dari dua orang yang pengawal yang kesakitan karena panah yang mengenai tangan mereka berhasil membantu Chanyeol untuk melakukan penyerangan. Dengan cepat pukulan dan tendangan ia arahkan kepada para pengawal hingga bisa terbebas dari mereka semua dan kemudian melanjutkan berlari melarikan diri dari kukungan para pengawal.

Hal yang membuatnya terkejut adalah Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba turun dari atas pohon dan membuat Chanyeol terjatuh karena hampir saja menabrak badan mungil tersebut.

"Yak! Hampir saja kita kalah!" Baekhyun membantu Chanyeol untuk bangkit dan membantunya membersihkan sedikit debu tanah pada celananya.

"Maafkan aku." Chanyeol masih mencoba menstabilkan nafasnya dan kemudian beralih ikut membersihkan debu-debu pada tanahnya. "Terima kasih.." Chanyeol mengucapkan terima kasih pada Baekhyun.

"Hm. sama-sama!" Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia. "Kau memiliki hutang nyawa padaku." Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya dan menggandeng tangan Chanyeol untuk memintanya berjalan kembali. Namun Chanyeol menahan badannya untuk berjalan dan menarik tangan Baekhyun supaya berada didekatnya.

"K-ke-napa?" Baekhyun mulai merasa gugup karena kini Chanyeol mengarahkan badannya untuk tepat berada dihadapannya.

"Aku tahu apa yang terjadi kemarin dan semalam." Chanyeol berbicara pelan dihadapan Baekhyun dengan wajah gadis itu yang kini melihatnya dengan matanya yang sudah berbinar. "Aku tahu semuanya.. dan mengenai kekuatanmu.. maafkan—

"Bejanjilah untuk melindungiku." Baekhyun memotong kalimat Chanyeol dan kini mengarahkan badannya untuk memeluk Chanyeol. "Ku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku.. hiks.. apapun yang terjadi tetaplah berada didekatku. Aku takut.. hiks.. ku mohon.." Baekhyun memeluk badan Chanyeol dengan erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Chanyeol. Menggumamkan beberapa kalimat yang menjadi kekhawatirannya dan rasa takutnya dari kemarin.

Chanyeol membalas pelukan Baekhyun dan mengelus tubuh mungil itu, mengucapkan beberapa kalimat penenenang dan meminta Baekhyun untuk percaya padanya. Entah sudah berapa kalimat yang ia ucapkan untuk menghilangkan kekhawatiran Baekhyun saat ini, tapi semua itu rasanya belum cukup untuk membuat gadis mungil yang tenggelam dalam pelukannya mengakhiri isakan tangisnya.

"Aku takut.. mengenai semua perlawanan yang akan terjadi.. dan mengenai pertaruhan—

"Aku berjanji semua hal buruk yang kau takutkan tidak akan terjadi."

"Kau sungguh-sungguh berjanji?" Baekhyun mendongakkan wajahnya untuk melihat lebih dalam mata Chanyeol saat mengatakan janjinya.

"Aku berjanji." Chanyeol tersenyum dan menghapus semuanya jejak air mata yang ada pada wajah Baekhyun. melihat Baekhyun seperti ini menjadi pemandangan berbeda karena ia terlihat lebih polos dan benar-benar masih terlihat seperti anak kecil dihadapannya.

"Kita akan berlatih bersama-sama. Anggaplah dirimu bukan pemilik kekuatan Cahaya Abadi, itu bisa meringankan bebanmu sedikit." Chanyeol mengelus pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut dan tersenyum kepadanya.

"Jangan menangis lagi dihadapanku. Kau terlihat seperti anak kecil." Chanyeol mengusak rambut Baekhyun dan tertawa karena gadis itu kini mengerucutkan bibirnya dan kemudian memberikannya tatapan mendelik kesal kearahnya.

"Eoh-eoh! Baru saja kau memohon padaku untuk menjagamu dan kini kau memberikanku tatapan seperti itu." Chanyeol berdecak kesal kearah Baekhyun.

"Jangan memanggilku anak kecil!" Baekhyun berteriak kesal.

"Haaaaahhh! Kau memang masih kecil Baek." Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala dan memutuskan untuk berjalan kembali.

"Aku sudah besar! Badanku saja yang kecil!" Baekhyun masih membalas pembahasan tentang itu dan mengikuti langkah kaki Chanyeol namun dengan hentakkan yang kasar untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia kini tengah marah terhadap sosok didepannya. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya sedikit menoleh kearahnya dan kembali tertawa dengan langkahnya yang masih berjalan kedepan mengabaikan kekesalan gadis dibelakangnya.

"Kkkkyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Teriakan kencang Baekhyun dari belakangnya terdengar dan berhasil menghentikkan langkah kakinya. Ia berbalik dan berlari untuk melihat apa yang terjadi pada gadisnya.

"Baekhyun!"

"Chan.. tolong aku.. hiks."


	9. 09

"Kenapa kau memilihi jalan memutar ini?"

Kris masih menunggu jawaban dari Yoora yang kini masih memimpin berjalan di depannya, ia hanya bisa mengikuti langkah kaki gadis itu dan menunggu jawaban dari apa yang telah ia lakukan karena memilih jalan ini dibandingkan jalan yang tadi akan Kris ambil karena mendengar suara teriakan yang ia yakini adalah suara adiknya yang berteriak.

"Aku masih menunggu penjelasanmu." Kris kembali mengingatkan.

Yoora berbalik kearahnya dan menghela nafas sebentar. "Kau ini berisik sekali." Yoora menyikap tangannya didepan dada, tangannya menunjuk kearah salat satu pohon yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Salah satu bendera Eowyn berada disana." Kris dapat melihat dengan jelas dan tersenyum senang. "Sebelum itu perlu ku ingatkan" Yoora menahan langkah Kris yang sudah bersiap berlari menuju pohon besar itu. "Chanyeol akan mendapatkan kedua bendera itu, dan kemudian kita akan sedikit berlawan dengannya—oh maksudku dengan Baekhyun juga."

"Yak! lalu kenapa kau mengajakku ketempat ini! Kita sudah melawan banyak pengawal dan kau hanya memberiku jalan untuk satu bendera? Wuaahhh Yoora! kau memang sayang dengan adikmu ya." Kris meluapkan emosinya, kepalanya digelengkan berkali-kali tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saa terjadi padanya dan apa yang Yoora katakan.

"Aku sengaja memilih jalan ini."

" _What the-_!"

"Apa?! Kau mau mengatakan apa?"

"Aaaaahhh sudahlah!" Kris berlalu pergi dan memilih untuk duduk bersandar di pohon dimana Bendera Eowyn berkibar diatasnya.

"Chanyeol butuh waktu dengan Baekhyun.. hanya untuk sekedar saling mengenal. Tidak ada sikap yang berlebihan lainnya." Yoora sedikit tertawa kecil menjelaskan pada Kris mengenai penglihatannya kembali. "Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan juga padamu, ini mengenai penglihatanku yang lainnya."

Kris mulai tertarik mendengarkan. "Apa itu?"

Yoora terdiam sebentar sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya sambil memandangi wajah Kris.

"Aku rasa.. penglihatanku mengalami perubahan."

Yoora menunggu dalam diam dan memperhatikan Kris yang kini melihat kearahnya, dahinye jelas tercetak kerutan yang dalam seolah-olah sang empunya tengah berpikir keras dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Namun tangannya bergerak asyik bermain dengan rumputan yang menjadi alas duduknya.

"Hmm.. baiklah." Akhirnya Kris mengeluarkan suara sebaagi respons atas ucapan Yoora.

Yoora menatap Kris dengan datar. "Baiklah?!"

"Hm.."

"Kau mau menerima pukulan atau tendangan?" Yoora menunjukkan kepalan tangannya dan bersiap dengan kuda-kuda nya untuk melakukan tendangan yang terarah apda sosok Kris yang kini sudah beranjak dari posisi duduknya.

"Yak!"

"Berikan jawaban yang benar untukku bodoh!" Yoora sedikit meninggikkan suaranya hingga Kris memejamkan matanya mendengar segala yang di ucapkan wanita itu.

"Wo-wo-wow. Tenanglah sebentar. Aku sedang berusaha berpikir disini." Kris mengarahkan kedua tangannya menahan badan Yoora yang memutuskan untuk berlalu mengninggalkannya. "Jadi.. penglihatanmu mengalami perubahan?"

"Aku tidak mau mengulanginya lagi."

"Yak! Aku mendengarnya tadi." Kris berteriak kearah Yoora yang mengacuhkannya dengan melanjutkan perjalanan. "Hey! Bantu aku mengambil bendera itu! Yooraaaa!" Kris kembali berteriak pada punggung Yoora yang kini mulai melangkah menjauh darinya.

"Akh! Dasar wanita." Ia bergumam pelan dan berlari mengejar Puteri Mahkota Glorfindel itu.

"Okey.. okey... aku mendengarkan. Ayo kita lanjutkan lagi pembahasan tadi."

"Tidak."

"Oh ayolah! Tadi aku mendengarmu sungguh." Kris masih bertahan merayu Yoora. "Jadi apa yang berubah? Chanyeol tidak akan mencium adikku bukan?"

Dan seketika kepala Kris mendapat pukulan melayang dari tangan Yoora yang entah sejak kapan sudah memegang ranting kayu yang cukup tebal.

"Akkkhh!" Kris meringis merasakan perih dan sakit pada kepalanya.

"Kau ini benar-benar! Kakak macam apa yang menanyakkan pertanyaan seperti itu terus!" Yoora melotot marah. Kekesalannya semakin menjadi dan semua yang melihat sorot mata dan raut wajahnya pasti sudah bisa mengetahui bahwa Yoora kini tengah marah besar.

"A-a-ku hanya bercanda—oh demi Dewa ini benar-benar sakit." Tangannya masih memegang tempat dimana Yoora memberinya pukulan telak, mengusap-usapkan kepalanya supaya mengurangi rasa sakit yang benar-benar terasa.

"Rasakan. Oh! Untuk mengurangi rasa sakitmu..."

Kris memperhatikan raut wajah Yoora, harapannya Yoora akan memberikan obat atau setidaknya melakuakan sesuatu hal yang dapat mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Ia masih menungu saat Yoora melangkah mendekat kearahnya. Matanya semakin membelak lebar saat tangan dingin milik Yoora meraup wajahnya, membawanya mendekat kearah wajahnya yang sangat mirip Chanyeol— _menurutnya._

"Ciuman mereka akan sangat panas."

Bisikan yang diberikan Yoora dihadapan wajahnya semakin membuat ia merasa panas dan kesal, ditambah rasa sakit pada kepalanya.

"Yaaaakkkkk!"

Teriakannya kembali dilontarkan karena Yoora dengan sengaja mendorong badannya hingga terjatuh, dan setelahnya wanita itu meninggalkan dirinya dengan berjalan santai seolah-olah tak mengenal wujudnya yang meringis di tengah hutan.

* * *

 **- _Loves of Tales-_**

* * *

 _Disisi lain Hutan.._

"Eungh.. Chan—yeooll cepat tolong aku! Kepalaku mulai pusing." Baekhyun berteriak kerarah Chanyeol yang berada dibawahnya dan mengumpulkan anak panah milik Baekhyun yang berserakan saat kakinya terkena jebakan perangkap hingga kini posisinya terikat dengan kedua kaki diatas dan kepalanya yang menjuntai kebawah.

"Jangan banyak bergerak!" Chanyeol berteriak dari bawahnya. "Usahakan matamu tetap menatap satu objek yang sejajar, jangan semakin melihat kebawah."

Ucapan yang dikatakan Chanyeol nyatanya benar-benar didengar baik oleh Baekhyun dan kini ia terpaku melihat salah satu pohon pinus yang berada pada pandangan sejajrnya.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan api dari dalam tubuhnya dengan satu jentikan tangan dan berhasil membakar anak panah yang berada ditangannya yang lain.

"Tung—tunggu! Sebelum kau mengarahkan panah itu.. bisakah kau mencobanya dengan membidik sesuatu yang lain?" Baekhyun memperhatikan kembali kearah Chanyeol yang tengah siap membidik gumpalan tali pada kakinya.

"Ck!" Chanyeol berdecak kesal. "Gunakkan kekuatanmu untuk melindungi dirimu sendiri."

"Bi-bisakah?"

"Hm. Cobalah." Chanyeol memperhatikan mata Baekhyun yang berkedip melihat kearahnya, walaupun kini Baekhyun dalam posisi terbalik. Chanyeol masih bisa melihat jelas wajah polos milik Baekhyun.

" _Aku bisa melindungi diriku dari segala kekuatan yang ada."_

" _Benarkah?"_

" _Hm, bahkan kekuatanmu tidak bisa membakar kulit putihku."_

Ingatan Chanyeol akan kalimat yang diucapkan pada mimipinya kembali muncul.

"Cobalah dulu."

"Aku sedang mencobanya Pangeran." Chanyeol memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun yang tengah berusaha keras untuk mengeluarkan perisai dari dalam dirinya.

" _Aku hanya harus mempusatkan pikiranku dan membayangkan bahwa diriku diselimuti perisai cahaya ini."_

"Fokuskan pikiranmu.."

"A-apa?" Baekhyun menyahut kearah Chanyeol yang kini termenung dibawahnya.

"F-fokuskan pikiranmu.. dan bayangkan perisai ca—perisai itu melindungi dirimu."

Baekhyun terdiam dan semakin bingung. Tapi tak lama ia memejamkan matanya, berdoa dalam hatinya dan memerintahkan semua kekuatan yang ia miliki dapat melindungi dirinya dari bahaya apapun berada di dekatnya.

Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun dengan serius tanpa mengedipkan matanya sedikitpun, melihat bagaimana tubuh mungil itu menghilang sesaat dan kemudian muncul kembali dan cahaya berwarna putih menyelimuti badannya sedikit demi sedikit. Membentuk sebuah lingkaran bening yang membungkus dengan baik seluruh bagian badan Baekhyun.

"A-apa berhasil?"

"Hm, ini berhasil. Aku melihatnya dengan jelas."

"Benarkah? Kau tidak berbohong?"

"I-iya aku—

"Huaaaa daebak! Daebak! Chan cepatlah! Aku ingin merasakannya!"

Chanyeol yang sebelumnya hendak mengumpat karena gadis kecil itu memotong kalimatnya ditambah disana ia bersorak-sorak merasakan kebahagiaan hanya karena berhasil untuk menggunakan perisainya untuk pertama kali. Menahan emosinya dan malah tersenyum kecil dan menyiapkan apinya kembali untuk membakar anak panah yang masih berada di tangannya.

"Oh-oh tunggu."

"Apalagi?"

" _Please don't miss."_ Baekhyun berucap lirih dengan tatapannya yang lembut menatap Chanyeol dibawahnya.

Sedangkan sosok yang kini tengah ia perhatikan memamerkan senyum smirknya dengan matanya yang tajam. Tangannya mulai merentangkan busur panah dan membidik sasaranya yang terarah pada kaki Baekhyun.

" _I've never missed sweetheart."_

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya tepat saat Chanyeol melepaskan anak panah itu kearahnya, berusaha untuk mempercayai apa dikatakan padanya dan berharap bahwa perisainya cukup kuat untuk melindungi dirinya dan tidak terjatuh saat tali yang memperangkap kakinya terbakar habis oleh panah yang Chanyeol lemparkan.

Kakinya terbebaskan oleh tali yang kini sudah terbakar habis dan badanya masih melayang di udara karena perisainya yang melindungi dirinya masih menyelimuti seluruh badanya. Tapi suatu hal lain yang menjadi keanehan oleh Baekhyun adalah..

"Huaaaa aku bisa terbang! Chanyeol lihat aku terbang! Woooww...!"

Baekhyun yang berada diatas sana mengapung di udara dan kemudian menggulingkan badannya seakan-akan ia terbawa oleh angin dan ikut bergerak seperti peri-peri yang berterbangan bebas di udara.

" _Lihat aku bisa terbang seperti dirimu."_

" _Sedikit berbeda.."_

" _Anggaplah sama Yeol."_

" _Tetap saja berbeda." Gadis bercahaya itu masih memprotes setiap pernyataan yang keluar dari mulutnya mengenai perbedaan 'terbang' yang ia anggap._

"Cepatlah turun." Chanyeol melihat kearah Baekhyun dengan wajah yang menahan tawa karena mimpinya benar-benar seperti petunjuk hal-hal apa saja yang akan terjadi saat ia bersama denagn Baekhyun.

"Kris pasti iri. Ia tidak akan suka saat melihat aku bisa terbang seperti ini." Baekhyun masih mengacuhkan Chanyeol sendiri dibawah sana.

"Sebelum Kris yang marah padamu.. aku yang akan marah lebih dulu karena masih mau menunggumu dibawah sini sedangkan kau berputar-putar diatas sana seorang diri menikmati kekuatanmu yang baru." Chanyeol berbicara cepat tanpa jeda hingga membuat Baekhyun yang berada diatasnya mengedipkan mata takjub akan ucapan Chanyeol.

"Ck! _easy Prince_." Bibirnya sudah dipoutkan dan pandangannya diarahkan pada sisi lain, enggan untuk melihat Chanyeol yang kini berdiri dengan kedua tangannya yang dimasukkan kedalam celana olahraga yang ia kenakan. Baekhyun mengarahkan badannya untuk kembali turun, namun pandangannya terarah pada kibaran bendera yang berada cukup jauh dari posisinya.

"Ehm. Chan.."

"Apalagi." Chanyeol mendesah kesal.

"I-itu.."

"Apa?" Chanyeol mengernyitkan alisnya melihat Baekhyun diatas sana menunjuk kearah entah dimana karena ia berada memijak pada tanah sedangkan Baekhyun masih mengambang di udara.

"I-itu.. aku melihat.." Baekhyun menujuk ke sisi lain.

"Astaga apa yang kau lihat?!" Chanyeol kesal menunggu Baekhyun yang terbata-bata menjelaskan apa yang ia lihat dan dengan cepat ia beranjak untuk menyusul Baekhyun dengan mengeluarkan kekuatan _Phoenix-nya._ Ya, Chanyeol menyusul Baekhyun diatas sana dengan mengeluarkan sayapnya , bahkan kini wujudnya berubah. Rambutnya berwarna merah terang yang sangat kontras dengan wajahnya yang putih. Kedua bola matanya bahkan ikut berubah, bola mata kirinya berwarna merah api dan mata kanannya berwarna biru terang.

Ini pertama kalinya untuk Baekhyun melihat bagaimana wujud Chanyeol saat menggunakkan kekuatannya, dan melihat Chanyeol saat ini mengingatkan akan mimpinya yang pernah terjadi beberapa waktu lalu.

Wajah Baekhyun masih terpaku melihat bagaimana wajah dingin Chanyeol dihadapannya, tatapannya yang mematikan dan tajam mengarah kearahnya, biasanya tatapan itu akan membuat siapa saja takut menatap Chanyeol. Tapi tidak bagi Baekhyun, gadis itu malah semakin menatapnya dan merasa terpesona melihat bagaimana Chanyeol saat ini.

 _Tampan._

Baekhyun masih mengingat jelas bahwa sosok Chanyeol saat ini pernah ada dalam mimpinya, bahkan setiap pergerakan yang Chanyeol lakukan saat ini mirip dengan yang terjadi saat itu.

"Kenapa menatapku?" Chanyeol bertanya melihat Baekhyun yang tak berkedip menatap kearahnya, sosok mungil itu tidak memberikan jawaban pipinya merona dan bahkan bibir tipisnya bergetar dengan sendirinya.

"Baekhyun? Kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol memanggil namanya dan mendekat kearahnyan karena hal itu Baekhyun melonjak kaget melihat wajah Chanyeol tepat dihadapannya. Yang terjadi kemudian, perisai yang membungkus badannya menghilang sedangkan Chanyeol reflek memegangi badan Baekhyun yang terhuyung jatuh.

"Kyaaaa! Panasss!" Baekhyun meronta merasakan sakit dan panas. Satu hal yang dilupakan oleh Putera Mahkota Glorfindel itu, kekuatannya bisa membakar tubuh Baekhyun.

Tanpa berpikir panjang Chanyeol kembali dalam wujud aslinya dan membiarkan badan mereka berdua jatuh bebas ke tanah dengan badan Baekhyun yang tak lepas dari pelukan Chanyeol saat mereka mendarat dengan kerasnya di tanah.

 ** _Buagh._**

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya secara perlahan, perasaan takut dan ingin tahunya sama-sama bersaing untuk melihat kondisinya saat ini. Ia jelas tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi, Chanyeol memeluknya saat ia hampir saja terjun bebas dari udara di atas sana. Dan kini lelaki itu berada dibawahnya dengan memeluknya erat, melindungi badannya supaya tidak mendarat dan terluka saat tiba di tanah yang cukup keras ini.

"Chan-chanyeol.." Baekhyun menggoyangkan tangan Chanyeol yang melingkar di pinggangnya, bahkan kini ia merangkak untuk melihat wajah Chanyeol secara langsung. Pria itu masih memejamkan matanya, bibir tebalnya sedikit terbuka dan saat Baekhyun menatapnya lebih jelas terlihat darah segar keluar dari lubang hidungnya yang semakin membuat Baekhyun panik.

"Yeol.."lirihan Baekhyun semakin menjadi karena berbagai usaha untuk membangunkan Putera Mahkota itu tidak kunjung berhasil. Salah satu yang ada dipikiran Baekhyun adalah bagaimana caranya meminta tolong untuk membawa Chanyeol kembali ke Kerajaan dan memberikannya pertolongan. Baekhyun semakin terisak, ia beranjak dari atas tubuh Chanyeol dan mengarahkan kepala sang Putera Mahkota untuk berbaring diatas pahanya. Tangan mungilnya mengelus lembut wajah tampannya dan membersihkan noda darah yang masih mengalir dari hidungnya.

" _Kekuatanmu bisa melindungi kita berdua.."_

Baekhyun teringat akan hal yang pernah diucapkan sosok Chanyeol dalam mimpinya. Air matanya yang mengalir ia hapus dengan cepat dan fokusnya kali ini membuat perisainya bisa melindungi tubunya dan Chanyeol. Dengan matanya yang terpejam, Baekhyun membayangkan bagiamana perisai itu bergerak melingkupi tubuhnya. Secara perlahan-lahan ia mendorong perisai itu lebih luas hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dan Chanyeol yang masih tidak sadarkan diri. Seluruh tenaga dan pikirannya masih terpusatkan pada perisainya yang belum bisa melingkupi dengan sempurna kedua tubuh mereka.

Baekhyun menghela nafas penuh frustasi karena hingga beberapa menit berselang segala usahanya masih gagal. Keadaanya semakin membuat panik saat merasakan tubuh Chanyeol yang semakin terasa dingin, Baekhyun berulang kali menggumamkan nama pria yang masih berada dalam pangkuannya dan mencoba berusaha untuk mengeluarkan perisainya.

" _Aku hanya harus mempusatkan pikiranku dan membayangkan bahwa diriku diselimuti perisai cahaya ini."_

Baekhyun bergumam dalam hatinya, mencoba mengatur detak jantungnya yang gugup dan menghilangkan segala pikirannya yang membuat ia semakin panik. Nafasnya sudah mulai teratur, dan saat ia membuka matanya saat itulah ia melihat bagaimana perisai bercahayanya melingkar melingkupi dirinya dan Chanyeol. Senyuman terbentuk pada wajahnya dan dengan gerakan cepat ia membawa badan mereka beruda untuk melayang diudara.

Pikiran Baekhyun hanya terfokuskan untuk membawa Chanyeol kembali ke Istana secepatnya, tapi saat ia berada di udara dan melihat kedua bendera Eowyn yang berada pada jarak pandangannya, ia mengingat bila bukan karean kecerobohannya dan sikapnya tadi mungkin saja saat ini mereka berdua sudah memegang bendera tersebut dan memiliki peluang untuk memenangkan permainan hari ini. Tapi sayangnya saat ini Chanyeol mengalami kecelakaan karena dirinya, dan itu pasti membuat mereka kalah dalam permainan ini.

Baekhyun memperhatikan kedua bendera yang masih berkibar itu dan memikirkan keputusan yang akan diambilnya.

...

"Mereka belum kembali juga?"

Yunho dan Zhoumi menoleh kearah sumber suara yang berasal dari Yixing yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada dibelakang mereka berdua.

"Selalu datang tanpa pemberitahuan." Yunho menggelengkan kepala melihat kearah Yixing.

"Pantas saja anakku bilang kau seperti hantu." Zhoumi menambahkan.

Sedangkan Yixing yang mendengar kalimat dari mereka menggelengkan kepala dan ikut duduk pada kursi kosong yang berada di sebelah Yunho.

"Sudah berapa lama permainan ini berjalan." Yixing tidak memperpanjang ucapan yang mereka proteskan sebelumnya. Ia hanya ingin mengetahui bagaimana hasil permainan yang sedang berlangsung saat ini.

"Kami sudah menanyakkan padamu sejak awal bukan? Siapa pemenang untuk hari ini, dan kau tidak memberikan jawaban." Zhoumi menyahut dengan sinis, sedangkan Yunho sedikit tertawa dan memberikan gelas _wine_ kepada Yixing untuk ia nikmati.

Yixing tersenyum selagi ia menikmati _wine_ yang baru saja diberikan.

"Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya Yang Mulia."

"Maksudnya?" Yunho memotong.

"Hmm.. kalian yang harus mempertimbangkan siapa pemenang dari permainan ini." Yixing mengedipkan matanya dan memberikan gelas yang sudah kosong kepada Zhoumi. "Aku akan menjemput Raja Thalin dan Puteranya, kabari aku perkembangan yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun ya."

"Hey! Kau perlu menjelas— selalu saja seperti ini." Yunho hendak menanyakkan penjelasan lebih lengkap dari Yixing, namun lagi-lagi wanita itu menghilang dengan sesuka hatinya tanpa satu kata pamit.

"Dia memang aneh." Zhoumi menenggak habis minumannya dan kembali memandang hutan pinus di hadapannya. "Mereka pun entah bagaimana keadaanya disana. Tidak ada perkembangan yang bisa kita ketahui selain menunggu hingga mereka selesai."

"Seharusnya Yoora tidak ikut serta." Yunho menambahkan.

"Ya, aku rasa itu ide yang bagus untuk tidak mengikutsertakan Yoora dalam permainan." Zhoumi menyahut.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan acara duduk santai serta menikmati hidangan lain yang sudah disediakan oleh petugas istana. Kue-kue kecil, buah hingga beberapa makanan lainnya tersajikan diatas meja makan kecil tersebut. Yunho sedikit berjalan mondar-mandir dihadapan Zhoumi yang tengah duduk bersandar pada kursinya sambil menikmati bacaan buku yang ia sudah siapkan sedari tadi, sedangkan dirinya kini memikirkan ketiga anaknya yang masih didalam sana, dan yang lebih mengkhawatirkan adalah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Tak jauh dari tempat mereka beberapa pengawal Kerajaan terlihat berlari kearah mereka dengan kecepatan tinggi, hingga Yunho menolehkan kepalanya melihat kearah mereka.

"Kenapa wajah mereka terlihat panik?" Zhoumi sudah berada di samping Yunho dan ikut melihat kearah yang sama.

"Aku pun tidak mengerti.. semoga bukan hal buruk." Yunho menjawab dengan nada kurang yakin.

"S-salam Yang Mulia." Salah satu pemimpin pasukan pengawal Kerajaan memberikan hormat dan menunduk kearah Yinho dan Zhoumi.

"Ada kabar apa?" Yunho berucap setelah menganggukkan kepala yang bermaksud membalas salam kepada mereka.

"Salah satu penjaga Tower Istana baru saja melihat adanya pergerakan di udara. Tapi kami belum bisa memastikan 'itu' apa. Pemantauan terakhir pergerakan itu ditutupi oleh cahaya cukup terang yang memantul dari sinar—

"Tunggu. Cahaya?" Yunho memotong informasi yang dijelaskan padanya.

"Betul Yang Mulia."

"Dimana kalian melihatnya?" Kali ini Zhoumi yang menyahut.

"Berada di udara, kurang lebih berjarak 8 kilometer melintang ke arah barat dari titik masuk para Putera dan Puteri Mahkota." Pengawal tersebut memberikan peta lokasi Istana Eowyn, dan memperlihatkan silang merah yang ia jelaskan sebagai titik dimana pergerakan cahaya itu terjadi.

Yunho dan Zhoumi masih berdiskusi dengan beberapa pengawal untuk mendapatkan informasi yang lebih jelas, bahkan mereka menghubungi langsung penjaga yang berada di ruang pengawas udara Tower Eowyn dan memintanya untuk melakukan pemeriksaan kembali.

"Y-yang Mulia." Salah satu pengawal kembali memanggil yan berada tak jauh dari letak dimana Yunho dan Zhoumi berdiri.

"Benda itu bergerak menuju lokasi ini."

Yunho dan Zhoumi seketika mengubah pandangan mata mereka melihat dengan jelas cahaya yang yang bergerak dengan cepat kearah lokasi mereka. Mata mereka melihat dengan jelas bagaimana lingkaran cahaya itu terbang menuju kearahnya dan semakin lama semakin mendekat, dan saat jarak pandang yang semakin mengecil, mata Yunho membelak lebar melihat Baekhyun memeluk badan Chanyeol yang berada di pangkuannya dengan wajah yang sendu dan membengkak karena entah sudah menangis berapa lama.

"Ba-baekhyun!" Zhoumi memekik terkejut.

Tak lama tubuh mereka mendarat dengan aman pada tanah kembali dan semua pengawal yang berada disekitar bergerak membentuk penjagaan atas intsruksi yang dikeluarkan Yunho sebelumnya. Perisai yang membungkus tubuh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol semakin memudar diiringi dengan gumaman Baekhyun yang tak berhenti meminta tolong agar Chanyeol selamat.

"Ma-maafkan aku.."

Baekhyun masih menangis saat Yunho menghampiri dirinya dan menanyakkan apa yang terjadi, tanpa penjelasan lebih lengkap Zhoumi memerintahkan para pengawal untuk membawa tubuh Chanyeol masuk ke dalam istana dan memberikan pengobatan serius untuk Chanyeol, sementara itu Yunho tak henti-hentinya menenangkan Baekhyun dan mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Chanyeol akan baik-baik saja." Yunho menenangkan gadis mungil yang makin terisak di pelukannya.

".. aku minta maaf Yang Mulia.. hiks.. Chan—yeol.. hiks.. ini semua salahku.."

"Ini bukan salahmu. Lebih baik kau tenang ya. Puteraku akan baik-baik saja."

Zhoumi tidak berminat ikut dalam _kegiatan menenangkan Baekhyun_ seperti yang dilakukan Yunho, dan ia memilih untuk mengarahkan para pengawal Kerajaan untuk mencari para Putera dan Puteri Mahkota yang lain untuk keluar dari Hutan Pinus itu sesegera mungkin, Zhoumi menekankan untuk mencari Kris lebih dulu mengingat saat ini adiknya sedang menangis sedih bersama Yunho.

Perintah yang diberikan Zhoumi dengan cepat dilaksanakan para pengawal Kerajaan, beberapa diantara mereka membawa kuda untuk mempercepat pencarian. Bahkan pasukan udara mulai diterjunkan untuk memantau lokasi sekitar Hutan Pinus dari atas langit.

"Lebih baik kau membawanya masuk kedalam." Zhoumi menepuk bahu Yunho.

"Hm. Ide yang bagus." Yunho menjawab singkat dan kemudian meminta Baekhyun untuk berjalan bersamanya menuju Istana. "Tolong informasikan pada Kris mengenai ini secepatnya."

Zhoumi menganggukan kepala mengerti dengan apa yang diminta oleh Yunho, dan setelahnya ia berjalan bersama Bekhyun menuju Istana diiringi beberapa pengawal dibelakangnya.

 **.**

"Kau yakin sudah memeriksa semua bagian hutan ini?" Suara lembut Kyungsoo bertanya pada Jongin yang baru saja kembali setelah ber- _teleport_ entah untuk keberapa kalinya.

"Aku rasa.. sudah semua bagian dari hutan ini sudah ku jelajahi." Jongin masih mengingat-ingat bagian hutan pinus mana saja yang ia sudah periksa sedari tadi.

"Mungkin kita harus memeriksanya bersama-sama." Ucapan yang dilontarkan Kyungsoo membuat Jongin mengernyitkan alisnya. Ia masih mengingat jelas bahwa gadis itu enggan untuk bergabung bersamanya dan memilih menunggu sendirian di tengah hutan ini saat ia tengah memeriksa semua bagian hutan yang bisa ia jangkau.

"Kau benar yakin?" Jongin memastikan.

"Iya. Aku berpikir kau tidak terlalu pandai untuk memeriksa satu hutan pinus di Eowyn." Kyungsoo menjawab dengan nada sinisnya.

"Ck. Kau meragukanku ternyata." Jongin membalas.

"Kau dan Sehun sama-sama tidak bisa dipercaya. Jadi ya. Aku meragukan kemampuanmu." Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat kearah Jongin dengan wajah angkuhnya, bahkan tangannya menunjuk tepat dihadapan dada Putera Mahkota Glorfindel.

"Baiklah." Jongin tertawa kecil. "Kita lihat, apakah kehadiranmu bisa membantu kita berdua memenangkan permainan ini atau tidak."

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepala menyanggupi pernyataan Jongin dan mulai berpegangan pada tangan Jongin yang mengarah kearahnya untuk bersiap melakukan teleportasi bersama.

.

"Bisakah kau mempercepat langkahmu Tuan Puteri?" Sehun yang sudah berada jauh didepan Luhan bertolak pinggang menunggu gadis itu yang masih melakukan pengecekkan pada sisi hutan disekitarnya. Luhan tidak memperdulikan ucapan Sehun, dirinya masih terfokus dengan kekuatannya yang tengah memporak-porandakkan beberapa batang pohon pinus hanya untuk mencari sebuah bendera Kerajaan Eowyn.

Sehun masih berdiri bersandar pada sebuah pohon, tangannya menyingkap didepan dada dan memperhatikan sosok Luhan dihadapannya. Pergerakan tangan Luhan yang bergerak menarik pohon-pohon itu atau menghempaskannya dengan sembarang bukanlah menjadi pemandangan bagi Sehun, karena yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya adalah wajah Luhan yang terlihat angkuh dan cantik disaat bersamaan. _Menurut Sehun._

Senyum kembali ia kembangkan setelah melihat wajah Luhan yang menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Apa yang kau lihat hah?" sahutan ketus dari gadis itu hanya dibalas dengan bahunya yang terangkat dengan cepat.

"Seingatku kau memiliki kekuatan yang bisa digunakkan untuk mencari bendera Eowyn. Kau tidak bisa menggunakkannya?" Luhan masih berkomentar sinis.

" _Well,_ ya aku memiliki kekuatan itu _Princess_ , tapi.. kekuatanku cukup berharga. Tidak mungkin aku menggunakkannya hanya untuk permainan bodoh ini." Sehun tertawa dengan angkuhnya untuk membalas pertanyaan Luhan.

"Huh! Permainan bodoh hah?" Luhan mencibir. "Enyah saja kau!" Luhan menggerakkan tangannya dan menggunakkan kekuatannya hanya untuk menggeser badan Sehun hingga menabrak pepohonan di sisi lain hingga lelaki itu meringis kesakitan karenanya. Luhan melangkah berjalan kembali tanpa memperdulikan Sehun yang sudah berteriak dan mengumpati kekesalannya.

Sehun bangkit berdiri dan kemudian menyusul Luhan yang belum berada jauh darinya. Tangannya menarik badan ramping Luhan dan membawanya dalam dekapannya. Luhan terperanjak kaget dengan matanya yang membelak hampir keluar karena merasakan bagaimana Sehun menarik tubuhnya dan membawa bibir mereka bersentuhan.

 **.**

"Mereka—

"Cukup." Kris memotong ucapan Yoora. Entah kenapa mendengar segala penjelasan Yoora sebelumnya membuat dadanya terasa sesak dan nyeri. Bahkan tangannya yang bergerak untuk mengusap bagian yang terasa nyeri namun keputusannya itu malah makin memperparah keadaan didalamnya yang semakin bertambah.

Yoora memandangi punggung pria dihadapannya yang mulai bergetar dan sedikit membungkuk.

"Dia sungguh mencintainya.." Yoora berucap lirih dan perlahan berjalan mendekat, tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap punggung bergetar itu guna memberikanya ketenangan.

"Apa mereka akan bahagia?"

Yoora terdiam saat mata Kris memberikan pandangan tajam kearahnya. "Apa mereka bisa hidup bahagia di masa depan? Hah? Bagaimana? Bisa kau lihat masa depan mereka?" Kris berjalan mendekat kearah Yoora dengan tatapan dingin dan air mata yang mulai keluar dari sudut matanya. "Apa Sehun bisa memberikan kebahagian padanya?! Apa mereka bisa menikah karena Sehun bukanlah calon Raja Glorfindel?! Jawab aku Yoora!" bentakkan Kris terucap dengan tangannya yang mencengkram kedua lengan kecil milik Yoora.

Untuk pertama kalinya Yoora terisak dan takut melihat Kris, selama ini ia tidak pernah melihat sosok itu menangis atau marah terhadap apapun. Penyesalan ada dalam hati Yoora karena ia tidak menjelaskan dari awal tentang bagaiamana perasaan yang dimiliki oleh Sehun terhadap Luhan, bagaimana semua kejahilan yang dilakukan oleh Sehun hanyalah untuk membuat Luhan lupa akan permasalahan percintaannya dengan Kris.

Hingga akhirnya Sehun memiliki perasaan cinta yang tumbuh dan berniat untuk memiliki Luhan seutuhnya.

" _Apa aku salah bila mencintainya?" Sehun bertanya dengan polos dengan kepalanya yang bersandar pada pangkuan Yoora._

" _Kau tidak salah.. hanya saja kau tahu Luhan mencintai pria lain bukan?" Yoora memainkan helaian rambut Sehun yang sedikit berantakkan._

" _Apa Kris juga mencintainya? Apa Mereka akan menikah?" Sehun bertanya dengan suaranya yang semakin menghilang._

 _Yoora terdiam mendengar pertanyaan itu, ia tidak bisa mengatakan jawabannya karena semuanya masih samar-samar dalam penglihatannya. Yang ia bisa yakini adalah, ketiga sosok yang terlibat dengan perasaan itu sama-sama memiliki perasaan cinta yang mendalam._

"Aku tahu kau memang mencintainya" Yoora menguatkan dirinya untuk bisa menenangkan Kris. "Aku juga tahu dia memang mencintaimu, dan aku tahu ada seseorang lain yang juga sama mencintai dirimu melebihi cinta yang dimiliki Luhan."

"Untuk saat ini, Aku tidak bisa memilih." Kris memberikan jawaban pada Yoora sebelum gadis itu kembali mengucapkan kalimat yang ada dalam pikirannya. "Aku tidak bisa memilih.. aku tidak bisa bertahan dengan Luhan tapi aku tidak yakin bisa memberikan cinta yang sama pada yang lain karena.."

"Karena mereka masih dalam darah yang sama?" Yoora bertanya dengan lembut.

" _Kau boleh mencintainya.. tidak ada larangan untuk itu." Kris menunduk dan menahan amarahnya mendengar perkataan ayahnya saat ini. "Tapi kau tidak bisa memilikinya dan kau tidak bisa menikahinya." Kibum menyikap tangannya dan berbalik untuk bisa menatap Putera Mahkotanya yang masih berdiri dengan menundukkan kepala. "Tiranis tidak memiliki darah Dewa Inti, son. Mereka memiliki darah Malaikat Golongan Atas, tapi tidak dengan Darah Dewa.. dan kau sebagai Putera Mahkota harus mendapatkan pasangan yang sama dengan kondisi darahmu yang memiliki keturunan Malaikat-Dewa didalamnya."_

" _Kau adalah calon Raja Lynkestis! Dan Kau tidak bisa menikah dengan Keturunan Tiranis."_

Kris memejamkan matanya mengingat ucapan ayah dan ibunya.

"Aku tidak bisa memilih dan menghilangkan perasaanku pada keduanya.." Kris kembali berucap dan mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Ironis bukan? Kau memiliki dua wanita yang sangat kau cintai tapi kau tidak bisa memilihi diantara mereka yang bisa kau nikahi hanya karena persoalan darah keturunan siapa." Kris sedikit tertawa diakhir kalimatnya.

Yoora berjalan menghampiri Kris dan membawa tangannya bergerak untuk memeluknya. "Relakan Luhan.." Yoora berbisik pelan tepat ditelinga Kris. "Ia tahu akan semua permasalahan yang kau alami dan.. Sehun benar-benar mencintainya.. Aku percaya adikku bisa menjadi pasangan yang baik bagi Luhan." Kris menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar apa yang Yoora katakan, tangannya meremas tubuh ramping Yoora untuk semakin memperat pelukannya. "Setidaknya kau masih bisa mencintai wanita yang kedua." Yoora mengusap punggung yang bergetar itu dan memberikannya ketenangan.

"Yixing sudah memberikan jawaban bukan untukmu?"

Kris terdiam mendengarkan ucapan yang dikatakan Yoora dan mengingat kembali percakapannya dengan Yixing semalam.

"Y-yang Mulia."

Yoora melepaskan pelukannya pada Kris dan berbalik kearah sumber suara yang menginterupsi hal yang mereka lakukan sedari tadi.

"Kenapa?" Kris lebih dulu bertanya kearah pengawal Kerajaan yang sudah berkumpul di sekitarnya.

"Permainan diberhentikkan. Yang Mulia Putera Mahkota Chanyeol mengalami kecelakaan."

"A-aapaa?" Yoora dan Kris hampir berteriak, bahkan Yoora kini hampir saja jatuh linglung bila Kris tidak menahan badannnya dengan tangannya yang masih berada dipinggang Yoora.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Kris meminta penjelasan sedangkan Yoora kini terdiam dengan matanya yang bercahaya putih—melihat itu Kris sudah paham bahwa Yoora lebih mengandalkan kekuatannya untuk kembali ke waktu sebelum Chanyeol mengalami kecelakaan.

Kris menginstruksikan para pengawal untuk kembali ke Istana sementara dirinya masih berada di dekat Yoora dan menunggu sosok wanita itu untuk kembali tersadar dari pandangannya yang entah berada jauh dimana.

* * *

 **- _Loves of Tales-_**

* * *

Tubuh Chanyeol diletakkan pada kamar lain yang berada di Istana Eowyn yang kini sudah dipenuhi dengan perlengkapan layaknya sebuah ruangan rumah sakit yang sudah sering ia jumpai saat berada di _Dunia Luar_ atau bisa dibilang dunia manusia. Baekhyun sedikit tersikap saat pandangannya teralihkan karena salah satu petugas Istana membuka kain penghalang dan memperlihatkan bagaimana Chanyeol masih terbaring lemah dengan matanya yang masih terpejam. Hal yang membuat Baekhyun semakin merasa bersalah kembali karena ternyata sosok pria yang melindunginya belum juga menyadarkan diri sedari tadi.

"Hiks.. sungguh ma-maafkan aku." Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dan mencoba meraih tangan Chanyeol yang berada didekatnya.

"Tenang saja."

Baekhyun hampir saja meloncat mendengar suara itu dan mendapati Yunho— _Ayah Chanyeol_ sudah berada di belakangnya.

"Sungguh kau tidak perlu terlalu khawatir padanya. Ia akan baik-baik saja.. Tubuh manusia Chanyeol memang lemah karena dia sudah terlalu lama berada di dunia _Nephilim_ , seharusnya dia selalu siap untuk ber- _transform_ dalam wujud malaikat atau setengah Dewa-nya—

"Aku yang menjadi penghalang ia tidak bisa merubah wujudnya." Baekhyun menjawab kembali dengan suara bersalahnya setelah mendengat penuturan yang Yunho jelaskan. "Aku merasakan kepanasan saat—saat ia.." Baekhyun kembali terisak dan menutup wajahnya mengingat bagaimana dengan bodohnya hal-hal itu bisa tetjadi hingga mengakibatkan Chanyeol mengalami kejadi seperti ini.

"Ssstt.. sstt.. ini bukan salahmu _dear._ " Yunho membawa Baekhyun dalam pelukannya dan memberikan ketenangan untuk sosok mungil yang terlihat sangat lemah itu.

Suasana berbeda berada di halaman Istana, karena seluruh Putera dan Puteri Mahkota kini sudah kembali dan masih menunggu penjelasan mengenai berakhirnya permainan tanpa ada kejelasan siapa yang berhasil memenangkannya. Jongin, Sehun dan Jongdae sudah beberapa kali meminta para pengawal yang menjaga disekitarnya menyingkir dari posisi itu dan membiarkan mereka masuk kedalam Istana untuk menemui Zhoumi dan Yunho. Tapi gagal.

Hingga akhirnya Sehun yang sudah tidak sabar untuk menunggu mulai mengeluaran kekuatannya dan hendak mengarahkan semua lekukan angin itu kepada semua pengawal—

"Hentikan Sehun!" Suara tegas Yoora terdengar dan jelas membuat Sehun terdiam dan patuh atas perintah yang diucapkan kakaknya itu. Kris dan Yoora baru saja tiba bergabung dengan mereka semua. Yoora melangkah lebih dulu meninggalkan Kris yang memilih untuk bergabung dengan Jongin dan Jongdae.

"Biarkan aku menemui Yang Mulia Raja." Yoora berucap pada salah satu Pengawal, dan setelah menunggu beberapa menit Yoora diperbolehkan masuk kedalam Istana seroang diri. Kris menatap wanita itu pergi kedalam dan kemudian sedikit memperhatikan dua sosok yang berada di barisan Para Puteri Mahkota yang terduduk di bangku Istana dengan suasana hening.

 **.**

"Ayah."

Yoora memanggil Yunho yang masih memeluk Baekhyun pada ruangan yang ditunjukkan oleh salah satu pengawal sebagai tempat dimana ayahnya berada.

"Ooh.. kau sudah kembali—

"Chanyeol dimana?"

Yoora lebih dulu mencari keberadaan adiknya dan mengabaikan Ayahnya yang hendak menjelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi, tapi Yunho baru teringat bahwa putrinya ini pasti sudah mengetahui semua kejadian ini lebih dulu. Yunho segera menunjuk dimana Chnayeol masih berbaring dan tidak sadarkan diri, Yoora bergerak menuju Chanyeol dan sedikit memeriksa keadaan adiknya tanpa memperdulikan Yunho dan Baekhyun yang memperhatikan sikapnya.

"Dia terjatuh?" Yoora bersuara tanpa melihat kearah mereka.

"E-eh?" Baekhyun yang kaget mendengar pertanyaan Yoora menjawab kaget. "I-iya.. dia terjatuh.. itu karena—

"Kau berhasil membawa benderanya?" Yoora menoleh kearah Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun menatapnya bingung tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan pertanyaan Yoora.

"Yoora-na.." Baekhyun menyebutkan nama Yoora dengan suaranya yang kecil. "Chanyeol tidak mengambil benderanya—

"Kau yang mengambilnya kan?" Yoora berbalik dan tersenyum pada Baekhyun yang masih berusaha memahami arti pertanyaan Yoora mengenai bendera itu. "Gunakkan dengan baik keputusanmu untuk permainan selanjutnya." Yoora tersenyum kembali dan memberikan usapan pada bahu Baekhyun. "Dia akan baik-baik saja.. dan mungkin kalau kau mau menjaganya disini." Yoora terdiam sebentar dan mengangkat wajah Baekhyun untuk tegak melihat kearahnya. "Dia akan cepat tersadar dari tidurnya." Kedipan mata kirinya diberikan oleh Yoora untuk Baekhyun dan setelah itu ia beranjak melangkah kearah Ayahnya dan membawa Yunho untuk keluar dari ruangan itu bersamanya.

Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih berdiri termenung dan Chanyeol yang tidak sadarkan diri.

Yunho dan Yoora berjalan bersama menuju halaman Istana dimana para pengawal dan penjaga Istana masih tidak mengijinkan para Putera dan Puteri Mahkota untuk masuk kedalam Istana.

"Adikmu tidak mengalami luka serius bukan?" Yunho sempat menanyakkan sebelum mereka melangkah untuk turun.

Yoora menganggukkan kepala untuk menjawab dan masih berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan ayahnya.

"Kapan adikmu sadar?" Yunho kembali menanyakkan.

"Hm.. mungkin tengah malam nanti." Yoora menoleh dan mengedipkan matanya. "Ayah tenang saja." Yoora melanjutkan lagi.

Yunho menghela nafas antara lega dan tidak melihat tingkah anaknya yang selalu merahasiakan segala kejadian yang ia ketahui.

"Bagaimana?" Suara Zhoumi tiba-tiba terdengar muncul disampingnya dan sontak membuta Yunho sedikit melompat kaget.

"Ya! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba muncul hah!" Yunho membant keras.

Zhoumi mengernyitkan alisnya dan bingung dengan sikap Yunho yang terkejut akan kehadirannya.

"Aku sudah berada disini sejak Yoora berlari menuju kamar Chanyeol." Zhoumi menjelaskan dan melipat tangannya berhadapan dengan Yunho. "Apa yang anakmu katakan tentang Chanyeol?"

" _Ayah tenang saja_." Yunho menirukan suara dan bagaimana tingkah Yoora saat mengatakan padanya tadi, Zhoumi hampir tertawa lepas melihat tingkah Yunho namun ia menahannya karena tatapan tajam sudah nampak pada raut wajah Yunho.

"Oh—anak-anak sudah kembali ke kamar mereka."

"Anak-anak?" Yunho nampak risih dengan panggilan bagi para Putera dan Puteri Mahkota itu, ya meskipun memang rata-rata mereka adalah anak-anak Yunho dan Zhoumi keculai Kris, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tapi mendengar panggilan itu seakan-akan mereka berdua memiliki jumlah anak yang banyak.

"Ya. Anak-anak. Banyak sekali bukan?! Ah aku benar-benar berharap Siwon tiba di Istana dan membantu kita mengurusi mereka semua."

Yunho menganggukkan kepala menyetujui ucapan Zhoumi, meskipun setelahnya ada pemikiran yang lebih baik daripada kalimat Zhoumi.

 _Aku lebih berharap istriku yang bisa menemaniku._

 **.**

Langkah kaki Baekhyun bergerak perlahan menyusuri lorong-lorong Istana, ia mengangkat gaun tidurnya yang sedikit mengganggu perjalanannya dan kemudian melanjutkan kembali menuruni tangga untuk menuju ruangan Istana yang berada di lantai 2 itu, lantai dimana terdapat sosok yang masih belum juga terbangun sedari tadi, yaitu Chanyeol. Entah apa yang Baekhyun pikirkan ia rela menyelinap di jam tengah malam ini hanya karena ucapan Yoora yang mengatakan bahwa mungkin saja Chanyeol tersadar saat ia menemaninya.

Dan benarlah yang terjadi, Baekhyun masuk kedalam ruangan itu dengan masih mengendap-endap dan segera duduk pada kursi yang terletak tepat disamping ranjang Chanyeol tertidur.

"H-hai.." Baekhyun yang masih merapikan gaunnya dalam posisi duduk menyapa Chanyeol dengan tangannya yang bergerak melambai dengan pemikiran mungkin saja Chanyeol bisa melihatnya saat ini.

Baekhyun kembali terdiam dan memangku tangannya diatas pahanya dan sedikit meremas gaun tidurnya.

"A-aku.." Baekhyun menahan suaranya. "A-aku benar-benar minta maaf. Sungguh." Baekhyun terdiam lagi, menahan dirinya untuk tidak kembali menangis ataupun terlihat menyedihkan.

"Seharusnya aku bisa mengendalikan diri.. sungguh maafkan aku.." Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya dan menghela nafas frustasi.

"Kau janji akan mengajariku mengendalikan kekuatan bukan?" Baekhyun menyingkap tangannya di dada.

"Seharusnya kau cepat bangun dan memarahiku atau apapun ish!"

"Chanyeol.."

Baekhyun masih melanjutkan bermonolog didekat Chanyeol.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf.."

"Cepatlah sadar.."

"Oh! Aku berhasil mengambil bendera Istana Eowyn.. Yang Mulai mengatakan bahwa kita adalah pemenangnya, jadi kita bisa memilih pasangan team di permainan selanjutnya." Baekhyun mencari Bendera Eowyn yang sebelumnya ia letakkan di atas meja dekat ranjang Chanyeol. " _Gotcha!_ Lihat. Ini kuberikan untukmu, jadi cepatlah kau bangun dan bisa memilih pasangan team mu saat permainan selanjutnya." Baekhyun meletakkan bendera itu pada dekapan tangan Chanyeol dan ia kembali duduk di kursinya kembali.

"Aku tahu kau pasti tidak mau kembali berpasangan denganku." Baekhyun terduduk lesu.

"Setidaknya pasangkan aku dengan Kris, jangan dengan Sehun dan Jongin."

Entah sudah berapa banyak yang Baekhyun katakan dalam ketidaksadaran Chanyeol hingga sosok mungil itu memajukan letak kursinya untuk mendekat pada ranjang Chanyeol. Kepalanya dibawa bersandar pada ranjang dengan tatapannya yang masih bisa melihat bagaimana lelapnya wajah Chanyeol yang tertidur disana.

Mata Baekhyun mengerjap berkedip-kedip dan mencoba menahan rasa ngantuk yang kini mulai mempengaruhi dirinya.

"Cepat sembuh Yang Mulia." Baekhyun bergumam dan perlahan-lahan mulai memasuki dunia mimpinya.

Baekhyun tertidur pulas dalam posisi duduknya dengan tangannya yang terlipat dibawah kepalanya yang berfungsi sebagai bantal tidurnya. Wajahnya semakin terlihat seperti anak kecil dan membuat sosok yang sedari tadi gemas mendengar segala keluh kesah dan ucapan minta maafnya memamerkan senyuman di wajahnya.

Ya, Chanyeol sudah tersadar sebelum Baekhyun menghampirinya. Bahkan Yoora dan Kris sudah lebih dulu menemuinya untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi setelah ia tidak sadarkan diri karena terjatuh dari ketinggian yang cukup tinggi dan lebih parahnya dalam wujudnya sebagai manusia. Kris sudah memperingatkan bahwa adiknya sangat merasa bersalah dan meminta Chanyeol untuk memaafkan Baekhyun dan bersabar dalam mendengar beberapa kali permintaan maaf Baekhyun bila mereka bertemu.

Dan benar saja, berselang cukup lama sejak kepergian Kris dan Yoora, datanglah sosok mungil yang beberapa waktu lalu menjadi objek pembicaraan. Bahkan sosok itu benar-benar melakukan apa yang diceritakan Yoora dan Kris sebelumnya.

" _Ia akan merengek minta maaf dan menceritakan hal apapun yang ia ingin katakan."_

Ucapan Kris membuat Chanyeol tersenyum.

Ia beranjak bangun secara perlahan dari posisi tidurnya untuk mejaga agar Baekhyun tidak terbangun karena pergerakannya. Chanyeol turun dari ranjang dan kemudian merengkuh tubuh mungil itu yang sudah terlelap tidur dan mendengkur dengan halus, dengan menahan tawanya Chanyeol merebahkan Baekhyun pada ranjangnya dan menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya.

Chanyeol duduk di pinggir ranjang itu, tangannya tidak kuasa menahan keinginannya untuk memainkan surai rambut hitam Baekhyun yang sedikit menutupi wajah mungil itu.

"Aku tidak marah padamu Baek." Chanyeol tersenyum. "Aku tidak bisa marah padamu." Kalimatnya ia tambahkan dan kemudian dirinya yang tersadar penuh bergerak untuk mencium kening kepala Baekhyun.


	10. 10

"Apa benar terjadi seperti penglihatanmu tadi?"

Yoora menganggukkan kepala kearah Kris dan tersenyum lebar. "Adikmu benar-benar menggemaskan."

"Tidak usah kau jelaskan. Aku tidak mau melihatnya." Kris yang sebelumnya berhenti melangkah dan memperhatikan Yoora kini melanjutkan langkahnya dengan wajah dinginnya.

Yoora tertawa sebentar dan kemudian menyusul Kris yang sudah berada cukup jauh dari posisinya.

"Chanyeol hanya menggendong Baekhyun dan kemudian mencium keningnya."

Kris berhenti seketika dan berbalik berjalan kearah yang ia lewati sebelumnya dengan wajahnya yang geram.

"Yak yak yak! Kau mau kemana?!"

"Memukul adikmu!"

"Yak!"

Kris tidak memperdulikan segala teriakan Yoora yang menahan dirinya yang kini melangkah cepat menuju kamar dimana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berada, gerak kakinya dipaksa bergerak lebih cepat dibandingkan sebelumnya. Dan hingga beberapa langkah kakinya akan berhasil tiba pada ruangan yang ia tuju, Yoora menarik badannya dan memintanya untuk menahan diri tidak masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

"Tahan sebentar emosimu!" Yoora berbisik tepat dibelakangnya dengan tangannya yang menahan mulut Kris untuk bersuara.

Kris menganggukkan kepala berkali-kali untuk meyakinkan Yoora bahwa ia tidak akan bersuara dan berbuat gegabah nantinya, Yoora sempat menahan dirinya dan menatap wajah Kris lama untuk mencari keyakinan bahwa sosok itu memang akan menuruti segala ucapannya. Yoora melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Kris dan kemudian membawa pria itu untuk berdiri didekatnya sementara tangannya menempel pada dinding yang menjadi pembatas ruangan dimana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berada.

"Ingat! tahan emosimu. Aku mengatakannya dengan serius!" Yoora jelas masih berbisik dengan sangat pelan, tapi percayalah suaranya penuh dengan penekanan dan bahkan membuat Kris bergedik ngeri.

Anggukkan kepala dan bola matanya yang berputar menjadi jawaban unuk Yoora meskipun masih terdapat keraguan dalam dirinya, Yoora tetap membiarkan tangannya menempel pada dinding, sedangkan tangannya yang lain menggenggam erat tangan Kris.

"Pejamkan matamu."perintah Yoora segera dilakukan oleh Kris dan dalam hitungan detik ia bisa merasakan penglihatan yang Yoora salurkan padanya.

 _Penglihatan itu terlihat dengan sangat jelas dimana Chanyeol yang masih terjaga duduk disamping ranjang yang seharusnya menjadi tempat ia tertidur, namun kini sosok gadis mungil dengan rambut hitam panjang tengah berbaring disana dengan sangat terlelap, dan dia adalah Baekhyun. Chanyeol masih memandangi sosok itu dengan sesekali merapikan beberapa surai rambut yang menghalangi pandangannya, tak jarang ia juga merapikan selimut yang menutupi tubuh mungil yang merasakan kedinginan itu, tapi tak lama kakinya bergerak untuk menendang selimut yang menutupi badannya._

" _Yaa.. kau kedinginan tapi tidak mau bila diselimuti." Chanyeol mulai merasa kesal karena untuk kesekian kalinya ia menyelimuti Baekhyun dan untuk kesekian kalinya juga selimut itu ditendang olehnya._

 _Tapi meskipun sudah berulang kali Baekhyun menendang selimutnya, Chanyeol dengan sabarnya menyelimutinya lagi namun kini ia sudah beranjak untuk duduk di tepi ranjang dan menahan selimut itu dengan tangannya bilamana Baekhyun akan menendangnya lagi. Sesuai perkiraannya, kaki Baekhyun kembali menendang tapi kali ini tidak membuat selimut itu terlepas dari tubuhnya karena Chanyeol menahan bagian lainnya._

" _Dasar anak kecil." Chanyeol menjentikkan jarinya kearah ujung hidung Baekhyun dan kembali memandanginya. Terkadang wajahnya tersenyum dengan sendirinya atau bahkan tertawa kecil karena memperhatikan tingkah Baekhyun yang menggemaskan meskipun tengah tertidur. Mulutnya bergerak seakan-akan tengah bercerita dalam mimpinya, sedangkan kaki dan tangannya tidak bisa diam dan terus bergerak._

" _Kau bermimpi apa hm?" Chanyeol mengusap pipi Baekhyun dengan punggung tangannya dengan lembut hingg Baekhyun menggerakkan wajahnya merasakan gesekkan pada pipinya,dan tidak ada yang menduga bahwa kejadian berikutnya seakan-akan menjadi déjà vu untuk Chanyeol karena tangannya kembali ditarik untuk menjadi bantal bagi sosok mungil itu._

" _Yaaaakkk!" suara bisiknya menjadi respons atas apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun tapi itu tak berpengaruh karena yang menjadi jawaban berikutnya adalah dengkuran halus dari mulut Baekhyun. Chanyeol teringat akan kesalahannya kembali untuk jangan pernah mendekatkan tangannya bila Baekhyun tertidur karena pasti gadis itu akan menariknya dan menggunakkan sebagai bantal tidur._

 _Chanyeol memejamkan matanya dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada sisi ranjang sementara otaknya berpikir cepat bagaimana caranya melepaskan genggaman tangan Baekhyun pada tangannya._

 _Hanya satu hal yang bisa ia pikirkan sebagai pertolongannya._

" _Noona.. kau sudah tertidur?"_

"Ommo!" Yoora melepaskan sentuhan tangannya pada dinding ruangan dan genggaman tangan Kris.

"Ya? Apa itu barusan?" Kris berbisik pada Yoora yang juga terlihat panik disebelahnya. "Chanyeol memanggilmu?" Kembali Kris berucap dan kini Yoora memintanya untuk tetap diam sementara ia menggigit kuku jarinya mempertimbangkan apakah panggilan itu harus ia jawab atau tidak.

" _Noona aku butuh bantuanmu."_

Panggilan Chanyeol kembali terdengar didalam pikirannya, sementara Yoora masih berusaha melihat pandangan waktu kedepannya mengenai kejadian yang akan terjadi. Kris masih menunggu disebelahnya dengan wajahnya yang berpikir keras karena melihat Yoora kembali menjadi sosok yang mematung setiap ia menggunakkan kekuatannya.

"Setelah ini pasti dia tersenyum aneh." Kris bergumam pelan dan beberapa menit setelahnya apa yang ia ucapkan benar terjadi.

Yoora tersenyum dengan lebar dan memandang Kris dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan olehnya.

"Kenapa kau mengganggu jam tidurku." Kris mengernyitkan alisnya mendengar Yoora yang tiba-tiba berbicara sendiri, tapi kemudian ia mendapatkan jawaban karena tangan Yoora yang menunjuk kearah ruangan Chanyeol.

" _Aku butuh bantuanmu."_ Chanyeol menjawab dalam pikirannya.

"Bantuan apa?"

" _Aku terjebak dengan Baekhyun."_

"Bagaimana bisa kau terjebak dengan Baekhyun? Dia sudah berada dikamarnya dan tertidur pulas." Yoora menahan suaranya utuk tertawa sementara Kris yang mendengarnya menatapnya dengan kesal.

" _Aku tidak bisa jelaskan.. hanya saja.. ah sudahlah! Aku sungguh butuh bantuanmu kali ini, dan mungkin kau bisa membangunkan Kris supaya bisa memindahkan adiknya kembali tidur di kamarnya."_

"Kenapa kau selalu mendapatkan masalah berakhir dengan tidur bersama Baekhyun." Yoora berucap tanpa berpikir panjang dan kembali Kris sudah melotot tajam disebelahnya mendengar kalimat yang sedikit ambigu bagi siapapun yang mendengar.

" _Huaaaa.. otakmu memang! Aku tidak 'tidur' bersama Baekhyun!"_

"Aku mengatakan tidur dalam arti yang umum, bukan dalam artian mesum Chanyeol."

" _Terserah. Aku butuh bantuanmu segera!"_

Chanyeol keluar dari pikiran Yoora setelah selesai mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya, sedangkan Yoora kini menahan perutnya karena sedari tadi menahan ketawa sejak lama.

"Aku sudah cukup sabar melihat dan mendengar semauanya." Kris berkomentar dengan tangannya yang mengepal keras. "Bisa kita segera masuk kedalam dan membawa adikku yang bodoh itu kembali tidur pada kasurnya?" nada sinis jelas terdengar kembali pada kalimat yang Kris ucapkan.

"Hm, aku ingin melakukan itu awalnya.. tapi ada sesuatu yang harus terjadi malam ini, jadi aku akan menahan dirimu untuk membawa Baekhyun kedalam kamarnya."

Ucapan Yoora jelas menambah pikiran Kris membayangkan hal yang lain dan tentu saja semakin membuatnya semakin emosi, badannya berbalik dan melangkah menuju ruangan itu tapi langkahnya terhenti karena Yoora memanggil nama sosok yan selalu ada dalam pikirannya sejak berada di hutan pinus tadi.

"Yoora-na?" Sosok itu mendekat kearah mereka sehingga Kris dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Sosok Luhan yang mengenakkan baju tidur dan ditutupi mantel Kerajaannya, rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat muda itu diikat dengan tidak rapi dan menyisakan beberapa bagian yang terurai dengan bebas.

Wajahnya menegang setelah ia melihat bahwa Yoora tidak sendiri di lantai itu.

"Kau belum tidur?" Yoora yang membuka percakapan.

Luhan terdiam sebentar karena matanya masih teralihkan oleh sosok Kris yang kini sudah menatapnya. "A-aku mencari Baekhyun, ia tidak ada di kamarnya." Luhan melanjutkan.

"Baekhyun mengeluh sakit, mungkin ia kelelahan." Yoora menjawab dengan senyumanny. "Dia berada di dalam ruangan ini bersama Chanyeol." Tangannya menunjuk pintu ruangan itu dan kemudian berjalan menjauh dari Kris dan melewati Luhan tanpa mengatakan satu kata pun kepada mereka.

Luhan masih terdiam merasakan kecanggungan karena kini hanya ada dia dan Kris didepan ruangan itu.

"A-aku akan kembali ke kamar." Luhan akhirnya bersuara kepalanya sedikit menunduk untuk memberikan hormat pada Putera Mahkota Lynkestis dan memutar badannya untuk bisa melangkah menjauh dari Kris.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi mereka untuk berada saling berhadapan antara satu sama lain setelah tiba di Istana Eowyn, selama ini mereka akan selalu berada bersama dengan yang lainnya dan melupakan masalah yang ada diantara mereka.

Langkah Luhan sudah berada pada beberapa anak tangga yang cukup jauh dari posisi Kris, tapi entah kenapa ia masih bisa mendengar suara pria itu yang jelas-jelas mengarahkan kalimatnya itu kepadanya.

"Apa perasaanmu kepadaku masih sama?"

Luhan jelas mendengarnya, terbukti badannya terdiam kaku bahkan kakinya tidak bisa melangkah untuk sekedar melangkah kedepan.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin melepaskanku?"

Sekali lagi Kris bersuara dan kali ini Luhan bisa mendengarnya lebih dekat.

"Jawab aku Luhan." Kris memberi penekanan saat menyebutkan namanya.

"Apa jawaban yang kau harapkan? Bukankah dulu kau yang mengatakan bahwa mengenalku dari siapapun? Aku masih ingat bahwa kau bisa mengerti dan memahami perasaanku tanpa harus kuungkapkan? Benar bukan?" Luhan mengatakan semua itu tanpa berniat membalikkan badannya sehingga Kris bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, tidak. Luhan tidak mau ia terlihat begitu lemah dihadapan pria yang sudah ia cintai selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini, ia tidak mau Kris mengasihaninya dan memberikan jawaban yang hanya akan menyakiti mereka berdua.

"Seharusnya.." Luhan berucap kembali. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu.. Apa perasaanmu padaku masih sama? Ah tidak.. aku seharusnya tidak menanyakkan itu." Luhan membalikkan badannya dan menatap kearah Kris yang sudah berada dekat dibelakangnya.

"Apa kau sudah menentukkan pilihanmu?"

Ucapan yang Luhan lontarkan jelas berhasil membuat Kris terdiam ditempatnya hingga tidak bisa menahan Luhan untuk tetap berada didepannya dan mendengarkan jawaban yang entah memang akan Kris berikan atau masih akan ia simpan hingga entah sampai kapan.

* * *

 _ **-Loves of Tales -**_

* * *

Pagi itu akan menjadi seperti biasanya di Istana Eowyn bahkan keadaan cuaca di Negeri Terindah itu masih sama seperti beberapa hari terakhir sejak mereka semua tiba di Eowyn. Langit yang indah, sinar matahari yang terang, burung-burung berkicauan, bunga-bunga bermekaran dan juga gerak-gerik dedaunan berguguran dan tersapu oleh angin. Tidak ada yang berubah, hanya saja segala tingkah laku beberapa Putera dan Puteri Mahkota yang terlihat sedikit berubah.

Kali ini meja makan dalam ruangan itu baru diisi oleh Zhoumi, Yunho, Yoora dan juga Jongin. Tidak ada suara berisik antara saling berdebat ataupun sekedar menceritakan pengalaman dari kejadian sebelumnya.

"Kenapa sepi sekali?" Jongin berbisik pada Yoora yang berada disebelahnya dan Yoora hanya menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawabannya.

Suara langkah terdengar dari kejauhan, Sehun dan Jongdae mulai memasuki ruangan makan dan memberikan salam kepada ayah mereka masing-masing. Sehun memilih untuk duduk pada kursi disamping Yoora sedangkan Jongdae duduk dihadapan Jongin. Obrolan ketiga laki-laki itu mulai terdengar menarik membahas beberapa hal mengenai bagaimana melelahkannya permainan kemarin tanpa adanya pengumuman siapa yang memenangkan ketiga bendera Eowyn.

Tak lama Kyungsoo dan Tao berjalan masuk dan segera mengambil tempat duduk mereka seperti biasa. Menyisakan kursi kosong di hadapan Sehun dan Jongdae serta lima kursi lainnya yang berada disebalah Kyungsoo dan Tao.

Yoora memperhatikan sebentar kursi kosong tersebut dan kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Ya, kau jangan tersenyum sendiri seperti itu." Sehun yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya berkomentar sambil mengambil beberapa potongan roti yang berada di depan Yoora.

"Yoora-na selalu seperti itu." Tao ikut berkomentar.

"Sudahlah, kalian kan sudah tahu kekuatannya seperti apa." Jongdae yang menyahut dengan bijak hingga adiknya, Tao kembali menunduk dan melanjutkan sarapannya.

Kedatangan Chanyeol yang secara tiba-tiba membuat semuanya menoleh kearahnya, ia sempat memberi hormat pada Yunho dan Zhoumi kemudian memilih duduk tepat berhadapan dengan Sehun. Tanpa menyapa yang lainnya ia segera mengambil beberapa makanan pada piringnya dan mulai memakannya secara perlahan. Yoora, Jongin dan Sehun sempat saling menatap dalam diam memperhatikan tingkah Chanyeol namun setelahnya mereka membiarkannya.

Tak lama Kris dan Baekhyun memasuki ruangan makan, dan sama seperti yang lainnya mereka berdua memberi salam kepada kedua Raja dan kemudian duduk bersebelahan dengan Kyungsoo berada pada sisi kiri Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo dan Tao sedikit menyapa Baekhyun dan menanyakkan bagaimana keadaannya, hingga Kris yang memperingati adiknya itu untuk segera menyantap sarapannya lebih dulu.

"Jongdae." Suara Zhoumi yang terdengar tiba-tiba membuat semuanya menghentikan obrolan dan acara sarapan mereka.

"Kenapa kakakmu belum juga datang?"

"Luhan?" Tao yang menyahut.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya siapa lagi kakakmu selain Luhan?" Zhoumi menyahut dan menggelengkan kepala mendengar jawaban dari salah satu anaknya, bahkan Yunho dan Jongdae tak bisa menahan suara ketawanya.

"Luhan tidak tidur dikamarnya asal Ayah tahu!" tak lama setelah ucapan Tao yang dengan lantangnya diucapkan, bunyi pecahan gelas terdengar dan itu berasal dari tempat Sehun yang duduk mematung dengan sendirinya.

"Yaa Sehunnaaahh!?" Jongin yang lebih dulu berkomentar. "Kenapa denganmu?"

"Sehun kau baik-baik saja?" kini giliran Yunho.

"Tanganmu sakit?" Chanyeol ikut merasa khawatir.

"Ti-tidak.. maafkan aku. Ini aneh kenapa gelasnya bisa terlepas dari genggamanku." Sehun menjawab dengan datar sambil meminta tolong salah satu petugas istana untuk membantu membersihkan pecahan gelas itu.

"Luhan tidur dikamarku, Yang Mulia." Yoora menjawab dengan santai sambil memotong beberapa potongan daging yang ada di piringnya sebelum dilahap olehnya. "Semalam Luhan mencari Baekhyun, yang tidak ada dikamarnya. Dan aku memberi tahu Luhan bahwa Baekhyun berada di ruangan Chanyeol karena mengeluh sakit juga."

Chanyeol tersedak makanannya dan Kris juga ikut tersedak.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan alisnya karena namanya disebutkan oleh Yoora dan mengingat-ingat kapan ia menyampaikan hal itu pada Yoora.

"Ya? Chanyeol? Kenapa kau sering sekali tersedak saat makan hah?" Yunho menunjuk kearah anaknya dengan pisau makan dengan tatapan marah. "Oh Baekhyun? Apa tidurmu nyenyak?" Setelahnya Yunho bertanya kearah Baekhyun.

 _Sekali lagi_

Chanyeol dan Kris sama-sama tersedak.

"YAAA! Kenapa dengan kalian berdua?!" kali ini Yunho memukul mejanya cukup keras.

Jongdae yang berada tak jauh dari Chanyeol mengusap punggung belakangnya dan memberikan segelas air yang sudah disiapkan oleh Sehun sebelumnya, dan Baekhyun melakukan hal sama pada kakaknya yang masih terbatuk-batuk disebelahnya.

"Kenapa dengan kalian?" Yunho masih menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah laku mereka. "Oh ini dia yang sedari tadi dibicarakan."

"E-eh?" Luhan menundukkan kepala memberikan hormat pada Yunho meskipun kini matanya masih memperlihatkan kebingungan.

"Kami baru saja membicarakannmu dan berhasil membuat gelas pecah, Kris dan Chanyeol tersedak bersama." Yunho menjelaskan beberapa kejadian yang sebelumnya terjadi.

Dan kini Luhan yang terbatuk tanpa sebab.

"Heee-eehh? Kenapa dengan kalian semua?" kini Zhoumi yang bertanya karena merasakan hal yang aneh pada semua Putera dan Puteri Mahkota.

"Tenggorokanku memang kurang baik Papa." Luhan menjelaskan pada Zhoumi dan segera melangkah untuk mencari tempat duduk, dan setelah ia berada pada tempatnya barulah ia menyadari telah melakukan kesalahan karena berada disebelah Tao adiknya, dan berhadapan dengan Baekhyun serta Kris.

"Sudahlah. Cepat lanjut dan selesaikan sarapan kalian. Kita bertemu di tempat latihan seperti biasa." Zhoumi menatap satu-satu wajah para Putera dan Puteri Mahkota dan setelahnya ia beranjak meninggalkan ruang makan disusul oleh Yunho dibelakangnya

 **.**

" _Eungghh.." suara lenguhan dari mulut terdengar sedangkan mata gadis itu masih terpejam dengan rapat, bahkan tangannya belum melepaskan bantal hidup yangmasih saja berada dalam dekapannya. Bahkan ia masih belum mau membuka matanya setelah ada pergerakan tambahan yang membawa pinggangnya semakin dipeluk oleh seseorang disebelahnya._

 _Chanyeol._

 _Ya, setelah menunggu lama karena Yoora tak kunjung datang untuk membantu melepaskan diri dari Baekhyun, yang entah bagaimana bisa dengan sangat kuatnya menjadikan tangannya sebagai bantal tidurnya. Ditambah dengan permasalahan yang terjadi pada Luhan sehingga Yoora terpaksa membawa Luhan ke dalam kamarnya._

 _Dan itu berarti Chanyeol harus kembali tidur bersama Baekhyun, dalam ruangan yang sama dan juga ranjang yang sama._

 _Ia berencana akan terbangun lebih dulu, namun rencana tetaplah rencana karena saat ini pun ia masih merasa nyaman dalam tidurnya. Terbukti dengan tangannya yang malah semakin memeluk erat pinggang sang gadis mungil untuk lebih mendekat kearahnya._

 _Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya lebih dulu untuk menyesuaikan penglihatannya di pagi hari, baru kali ini ia merasa tidur yang sangat lelap, bahkan mimipinya kali ini benar-benar mimpi yang indah bersama sosok yang selama ini selalu hadir dalam mimpinya._

 _Pria itu, pria yang selama ini hadir dalam mimpinya sejak 2 tahun terakhir._

 _Wujud Chanyeol dengan kekuatan yang dimilikinya._

 _Baekhyun masih tersenyum mengingat mimpinya, pelukannya pada guling yang menemaninya semalam makin erat dan ia kembali memejamkan matanya untuk kembali tertidur hingga ia dengan jelas mendengar bunyi dengkuran dan detak jantung pada telinganya._

" _Tunggu, sebesar itukah dengkuranku?"_

 _Baekhyun berpikir sejenak dan memfokuskan pendengarannya._

 _Hingga beberapa saat ia merasakan gerakan pada tubuhnya dan dengan beraninya ia membuka matanya dan saat itulah teriakannya dan gerakan kakinya reflek bergerak cepat melihat sosok yang ada disebelahnya._

" _YAAAAAAAAA!"_

 ** _Buagh._**

 _Badannya berguling hingga ia jatuh ke lantai dan tentu saja hal sama juga dirasakan Chanyeol yang terkena tendangan kakinya._

" _Aw!" Chanyeol masih setengah sadar dan mengusap punggung dan bagian pantatnya yang jelas baru saja beradu dengan lantai._

" _YAA! Kenapa kau berada disini?" Baekhyun menutupi badannya dengan selimut dan menutup wajahnya dengan bantal._

" _Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Kenapa kau berada disini?" Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya sebentar dan bangkit bangun dari duduknya. "Oh tanganku.." Chanyeol mengeluh kesakitan merasakan tangannya yang semalaman menjadi bantal bagi Baekhyun terlihat memerah._

 _Baekhyun masih berdiam ditempatnya sambil memperhatikan Chanyeol yang mengusap dan menggerakkan tangannya berkali-kali._

" _M-ma-mafkan aku." cicit Baekhyun dengan suaranya yang hampir tidak terdengar._

 _Chanyeol mendengus tanpa menjawab ucapan itu dan memilih keluar dari ruangan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang saat ini merutuki kebodohannya._

 **.**

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Baekhyun menoleh kesampingnya dimana Kyungsoo berada disebelahnya dengan Luhan dan Tao.

"Hm.. baik-baik saja." Baekhyun menjawab ragu walaupun dengan jelas memang ia baik-baik saja.

"Aku takut kau merasakan sakit pada seluruh badanmu, Jongin dan Jongdae terlalu berlebihan saat menceritakan bahwa kau dan Chanyeol jatuh dari dari langit. Ha-haha mana mungkin bukan?" Tao menjelaskan dan tertawa dengan sendirinya.

Baekhyun dalam hati membenarkan ucapan itu meskipun ia enggan untuk tertawa karena menurutnya tidak ada yang lucu dari penjelasan yang Tao ucapkan.

"Beruntunglah kau bersama Chanyeol, Baek." Luhan bersuara.

"A-ah.. iya. Aku merasa beruntung." Baekhyun menjawab dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok yang disebutkan Luhan dimana ia sedang melangkah menuju ke tempat mereka.

"Aku berharap hari ini tidak dipasangkan bersama Sehun lagi." Luhan bergumam pelan, namun Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Bagaimana rasanya satu tim dengan Sehun?" Kyungsoo berkomentar lebih dulu.

Luhan terdiam dan menggelengkan kepalanya sebentar sebelum memberikan jawaban pada Kyungsoo. "Aku tidak mau bersama dia lagi." Jawaban yang tidak menjelaskan apapun ia lontarkan pada Kyungsoo.

"Setidaknya jangan berharap kau bisa dalam satu tim dengan Kris."

Seketika wajah Luhan berubah kaku, wajah cerianya dengan cepat menghilang setelah ia mendengar ucapan yang dilontarkan adiknya, Tao.

"Bisa-bisa kalian merubah permainan ini menjadi acara—

"Tidak usah ikut campur." Luhan memotong. "Kau tidak mengerti apa pun tentangku." Luhan menunjukkan telunjuknya kearah Tao dan segera beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia memilih duduk disebelah Jongdae yang tengah merebahkan badannya di rerumputan.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang tidak mengerti persoalan diantara mereka hanya terdiam, memilih untuk tidak menanyakkan apapun meskipun mendengar Tao yang masih melanjutkan protesnya karena sikap kakaknya yang aneh.

Saat Yunho dan Zhoumi memanggil mereka untuk berkumpul bersama, Baekhyun tetap berada disamping Kyungsoo, Tao dibelakangnya sedangkan Luhan masih berada di dekat Jongdae.

"Kita akan melanjutkan permainan kemarin." Yunho membuka suara dan seketika jawaban penolakan didapatkan dari setiap bibir Putera dan Puteri Mahkota dihadapannya. "Tidak ada penolakan!" Kembali ia menekankan.

"Untuk pemenang permainan kemarin, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun." Yunho mencari wajah mereka dan meminta kedua orang itu untuk berdiri disamping mereka. "Kalian bisa memilih tim yang baru untuk permainan selanjutnya. Tapi.. kali ini permainan kembali berubah." Ucapan Yunho membuat semuanya mengernyitkan alisnya kecuali Yoora yang dengan santainya masih bisa tersenyum mendengar apa yang ayahnya katakan.

"Oh ayolah.. permainan apa lagi kali ini." Jongin yang memprotest lebih dulu.

"Kalian akan dibagi dua tim, dan masih mencari letak bendera Eowyn yang entah berada dimana." Yunho menjelaskan.

"Perbedaannya.. kali ini kalian tidak hanya akan menemukan beberapa pengawal yang akan menyerang kalian. Tapi—

Zhoumi menahan ucapannya, pandangannya saling menatap kearah Yunho.

"Kami akan menjadi lawan kalian."

"Oh shit!"

"Haah?"

Kris, Jongin dan Jongdae meluapkan segala responsnya dan mengusak wajah mereka.

"Kalian bercanda?" Chanyeol yang berkomentar dengan menatap wajah ayahnya dan Zhoumi.

"Apa wajah kami terlihat bercanda, _son._ " Yunho menunjuk wajahnya yang serius dan hanya dengan itu ia berhasil membuat anaknya menghela nafas dan menunduk dengan anggukan kepala.

"Oh. Berhubung kemarin Kris mengambil satu bendera Eowyn." Yunho berkomentar lagi. "Chanyeol dan Kris akan menjadi ketua di setiap tim, dan _son_ , kau tetap bisa memilih tim yang kau mau. Karena kau yang memenangkan permainan kemarin." Yunho menepuk bahu Chanyeol dan segera meminta anaknya itu memilih anggota yang bisa berada di timnya.

"Baekhyun."

"E-eh?" Baekhyun sontak kaget mendengar namanya disebut oleh Chanyeol, sedangkan wajah pria yang memanggil namanya itu masih menghadap Kris dengan senyuman bodohnya.

"Kau harus berada bersamaku sebagai pertanggung jawaban atas apa yang kau lakukan kemarin." Chanyeol menjelaskan dan segera menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk berada disampingnya.

Kris masih menatap Chanyeol dengan datar meskipun bibirnya sudah bergerak menunjukkan kekesalannya yang tertahan di dalam hatinya. Sementara Chanyeol masih melanjutkan memanggil nama-nama yang ingin ia masukkan dalam tim-nya, dan sampai itu selesai Kris tidak berhentinya mendengus kesal. Membayangkan bagaimana ia terpisah dari Baekhyun dan Yoora yang masuk menjadi tim Chanyeol, sedangkan didalan timnya ia harus bersama Jongdae, Tao, Jongin dan juga Kyungsoo.

"Yaaaa Chanyeol! Kau meninggalkan adikmu sendiri dan menggantikan aku dengan Luhan?!" itu suara Jongin yang memprotest karena kakaknya lebih memilih Luhan daripada dirinya untuk bergabung.

Sedangkan Luhan yang terpilih juga masih terlihat kesal, bukan karena ia tidak mau bergabung dengan tim Chanyeol. Hanya saja ia kembali dipertemukan oleh orang yang sama seperti kemarin, yaitu Sehun.

"Silahkan kalian berkumpul bersama tim kalian masing-masing." Yunho mengarahkan anak-anak itu untuk berkumpul membentuk dua tim. Zhoumi yang memperhatikan anaknya Luhan masih menyikap kedua tangannya di dada terpaksa mendekat kearah Luhan dan menarik paksa anaknya itu untuk bergabung bersama tim Chanyeol.

"Peraturannya sederhana, kalian bisa menggunakkan kekuatan yang dimiliki untuk saling melawan, bahkan saat kalian berhadapan dengan kami berdua." Yunho menjelaskan lagi. "Hanya saja.." Yunho menatap satu-satu wajah mereka yang menunggu kelanjutan dari penjelasannya. "Kalian harus keluar dari hutan itu tanpa kekurangan satu orang dari tim kalian."

Kris mengeryintkan alisnya dan begitu juga Chanyeol.

"O-oh." Zhoumi menambahkan. "Aku meminta Yoora dan Jongdae tetap tinggal disini."

"T-tunggu." Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Yoora, dan Kris juga langsung merespon menolak meminta penjelasan dari ucapan Zhoumi.

"Mereka adalah tawanan dari tim kalian." Zhoumi menjelaskan. "Bila kalian kalah, mereka berdua yang akan menerima konsekuensi atas hukumannya."

"Wuah! Ini terdengar sangat serius." Jongin menyahut.

"Kalian tidak sedang main-main bukan?" Chanyeol ikut berkomentar dan menatap serius ke Ayahnya.

"Okey! Silahkan bersiap dan ambil kebutuhan yang akan kalian bawa." Yunho menepuk tangannya dan mempersilahkan mereka semua untuk mengambil segala perlengkapan senjata.

Chanyeol mengajak yang lainnya untuk bersiap dan memilih segala perlengkapan yang mereka butuhkan, tak lupa ia meminta semuanya menggunakkan baju pelindung dibagian atas badan mereka. Chanyeol mengambil pedang yang cukup panjang dan juga beberapa tali yang ia letakkan pada pinggangnya. sedangkan Sehun ia ikut mengambil pedang dan juga perlengkapan memanah seperti yang dilakukan Baekhyun. Luhan yang awalnya hanya berdiam kini ikut memilih alat senjata yang akan ia ambil, dan entah bagaimana bisa Sehun sudah menyerahkan dua pedang berukuran sedang dan dilitkan pada pinggang gadis itu.

Kris dan para putera-puteri Mahkota yang berada dalam satu timnya juga melakukan hal yang sama, mereka mengambil beberapa senjata dan bersiap dalam keheningan.

Yunho memerintahkan Chanyeol dan yang lainnya untuk masuk terlebih dahulu kedalam hutan pinus itu, dan membiarkan Kris dan yang lainnya menunggu beberapa saat setelah tim Chanyeol menghilang dalam pandangan mereka.

"Apa yang Ayah pikirkan saat merencanakan permainan ini." Sehun berkomentar pada Chanyeol yang berada disebelahnya. "Dan apa maksud kalimatnya dengan menjadikan Yoora sebagai tahanan." Kembali ia berucap lagi sedangkan Chanyeol masih terdiam dan fokus berjalan, Luhan dan Baekhyun yang berada di belakang mereka hanya bisa diam dan mengikuti langkah Chanyeol meskipun sesekali mereka memperhatikan keadaan sekitar untuk berjaga.

Entah sudah berapa jauh mereka berjalan, Chanyeol menghentikkan langkahnya dan meminta yang lainnya beristirahat, ia tahu raut wajah Baekhyun yang sudah lelah berjalan dan begitupun Luhan yang sudah sulit mengatur nafasnya.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Chanyeol mengajak Sehun untuk mengikutinya. Langkahnya ia bawa untuk sedikit menjauh dari posisi Luhan dan Baekhyun yang sedang duduk istirahat.

"Kenapa?" Sehun memulai.

"Bisakah aku mempercayaimu menjaga Luhan?" Chanyeol langsung menjawab.

"A-a-apa maksudnya?"

"Ini akan menjadi permainan serius, dan aku tidak mungkin harus membagi fokusku untuk menjaga masing-masing dari kalian. Jadi ku mohon hentikkan tingkah anak-anakmu itu dan bantu aku untuk menjaga Luhan."

"Kenapa harus aku yang menjaga Luhan? Aku bisa saja menjaga Baekhyun." Sehun menjawab datar.

Chanyeol menatap Sehun dengan senyumannya. "Kau yakin dengan ucapanmu itu?"

Sehun terdiam.

"Baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau menjaga Luhan, aku yang—

"Tidak! Aku yang akan menjaganya." Sehun memotong lagi dan meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memandang punggung adiknya itu dan tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyusul langkah Sehun untuk kembali pada tempat dimana Baekhyun dan Luhan berada.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan dengan posisi yang telah berubah, Chanyeol memegang bahu Baekhyun dengan tujuan gadis itu berada didekatnya sehingga tidak akan terkena jebakan kembali seperti hari kemarin yang membuatnya frustasi setengah mati. Sehun tak jauh berada dibelakang Chanyeol dengan Luhan yang berada disampingnya dengan jarak yang bisa dibilang tidak cukup dekat.

"Iiihh.. bisakah kau lepaskan pegangan tanganmu ini?" Baekhyun berulang kali meminta Chanyeol melepaskan cengkraman tangannya.

"Tidak."

"Yaaa! Aku bisa berjalan sendiri."

"Aku tahu." Chanyeol menjawab singkat dan masih mengarahkan kemana langkah yang akan dilalui mereka berdua.

"Kalau begitu lepaskan!"

"Tidak."

"Issshhh Chanyeol!"

"Diam."

Dan Baekhyun pasrah membiarkan badannya berada dalam genggaman Chanyeol dan mengikuti setiap perintah pria itu untuk kemana kakinya harus melangkah.

Sementara kedua orang itu masih saling sahut-menyahut satu sama lain, dibelakang mereka seakan-akan diselimuti suasana membisu tanpa ada niatan dari salah satu mereka untuk memula berbicara. Sehun melangkah perlahan dengan sesekali memperhatikan Luhan yang berada disampingnya, sedangkan gadis itu selalu menatap pepohonan yang berada disisi kananya tanpa memperdulikan pemandangan didepan atau pun samping kirinya.

"Akkhh!" Luhan meringis kesakitan saat kakinya terjebak masuk kedalam lubang sempit pada akar-akar pepohonan yang ada.

"Hey.." Sehun mendekatinya dan menahan badan Luhan yang hampir saja terjatuh.

"Lepaskan!" Luhan hendak memberontak agar terlepas dari pegangan Sehun tapi mengingat kakiknya yang tersangkut dan tidak memudahkan dirinya bergerak bebas ia kembali terdiam.

"Bisakah kau tenang dan biarkan aku membantumu sebentar." Sehun masih berada pada posisinya memeluk Luhan dan menjaga badan gadis itu untuk tidak semakin terperosok jatuh.

Luhan hanya terdiam dan menahan emosinya, membiarkan Sehun yang masih menahan badannya sementara tangannya mencoba menarik akar pepohonan yang membuat kaki Luhan tersangkut.

Chanyeol datang menghampiri dan meminta Sehun untuk fokus menahan badan Luhan sementara dirinya yang menarik akar pohon itu, Baekhyun yang memperhatikan kini ikut berada disamping Luhan untuk menahan badannya sedangkan matanya tak berhenti memperhatikan pria dihadapannya yang menarik kuat akar itu hanya dengan beberapa tarikan yang sama sekali tidak terlihat sulit baginya.

Luhan merasakan nyeri pada kakinya setelah terlepas dari belenggu akar itu, Baekhyun yang melihat bagaimana darah mengalir dari kaki Luhan segera berteriak dan menarik Chanyeol untuk melihat luka tersebut.

"Sepertinya ranting-ranting itu menyobek kulit kakimu." Chanyeol membersihkan sedikit luka itu dengan air.

"Tidak apa, sesaat juga akan hilang." Luhan ikut memperhatikan sementara tangannya masih memegang pinggang Sehun yang menopang badannya.

"Tetaplah menopangnya, aku takut ia akan kesulitan berjalan." Chanyeol berbicara kearah Sehun dan tentu saja adiknya itu dengan cepat langsung memperat pegangannya pada Luhan, sementara gadis disebelahnya itu menahan diri untuk tidak mengumpat ataupun terlihat kesal.

" _Well,_ jalan takdir membuat kalian harus saling membantu." Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya dan kembali memimpin berjalan, tentu saja tangannya tak lupa mencengkram gadis mungilnya untuk berada disebelahnya. "Cepat! kau mau terjadi seperti Luhan." Chanyeol memberi penekanan pada kalimatnya hingga si mungil mengangguk cepat tanpa bantahan seperti sebelumnya.

* * *

 _ **-Loves of Tales -**_

* * *

"Ini akan lebih seru daripada permainan kemarin." Yunho berbisik di telinga Zhoumi.

"Kita lihat apa pernyataan anakmu cukup akurat." Zhoumi membalas dan mereka berdua akhirnya saling beradu kepalan tangan.

"Yoora!" Yunho memanggil Yoora yang tengah berbicara dengan Jongdae di kursinya.

" _Wae?"_

"Bagaimana keadaan disana?" Yunho menunjuk kearah hutan.

"Masih baik-baik saja, sudah ada perkembangan yang baik.. tapi ya.. ini akan lebih menarik nantinya." Yoora menjelaskan dengan santai dan malah membuat Yunho semakin tidak mengerti.

"Lihatlah, dia menjelaskan seakan-akan aku ini bisa paham maksud dari perkataannya." Yunho menjelaskan pada Zhoumi, sedangkan Yoora terlihat kesal karena tingkah ayahnya itu.

"Sudahlah, ayah ikuti saja apa yang kukatakan kemarin." Yoora melangkah pergi untuk menyusul Jongdae lagi.

"Ya-ya-ya.. Aku akan ikuti apa yang kau katakan kemarin." Yunho menganggukkan kepala dan bersiap.

"Sudah waktunya?" Zhoumi yang ikut bersiap dan menyusul Yunho dan beberapa pengawal yang akan masuk kedalam hutan, memberikan kejutan pada kedua tim mengenai serangan apa saja yang bisa terjadi.

Yoora dan Jongdae saling duduk terdiam dan hanya memperhatikan perjalanan kedua ayah mereka dalam diam.

"Ini hanya usulanmu untuk mendekatkan para Putera-Puteri Mahkota bukan?" Jongdae berucap datar dan sedikit melirik kearah Yoora, dan seperti biasa gadis itu hanya akan menjawabnya dalam senyuman.

 **.**

Kris berjalan bersama Jongin disampingnya, sedangkan Tao dan Kyungsoo berada didepan mereka saling berdampingan memimpin perjalanan. Entah mereka sudah berada di sisi hutan sebelah mana, yang pasti setelah perjalanan lebih dari tiga puluh menit ini, belum ada tanda-tanda penyerangan maupun letak bendera Eowyn.

"Kepalamu tidak lelah melihat keatas terus?"

"Aku hanya belajar dari pengalaman kemarin." Kris menjawab pertanyaan Jongin dengan datar.

"Ah. Pantas kemarin aku mencari kesemua tempat tidak menemukan bendera satu pun, ternyata disembunyikan diatas."

"Itu juga karena kakakmu yang menunjukkan."

"Yeah.. dia terbaik."

Kyungsoo dan Tao hanya sesekali melirik kebelakang, tanpa ada niatan untuk bergabung dalam pembicaraan antar Jongin dan Kris.

"Ingatkan aku untuk menghajar Chanyeol saat kita kembali." Jongin kembali berucap.

"Kenapa harus aku ingatkan?" Kris sedikit tertawa mendengar ucapan itu.

"Hanya ingatkan saja, bisa-bisanya dia tidak memilihku untuk berada dalam tim-nya!"

Nada kekesalan jelas terdengar dari kalimat Jongin, Kris tidak menjawab apapun begitu juga dua perempuan didepannya yang malah tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Aku lupa bahwa ada penggemar berat Chanyeol disini."

"Bagus kalau kau mengetahuinya." Tao yang menyahut lebih dulu.

Tak ada sahutan lagi yang Jongin ucapkan, Kris juga memilih untuk diam sambil terus melangkah mengikuti kedua gadis didepannya.

Baru beberapa langkah mereka menjauh, Kris mengeluarkan pedangnya dan segera berbalik badan menahan serangan dari salah satu pengawal Istana Eowyn.

Adu pedang terjadi pada keduanya, Jongin ikut bersiap dan menarik Tao dan Kyungsoo untuk berada didekatnya, Kyungsoo yang masih ketakutan memilih menggenggam tangan Jongin sedangkan Tao sudah bersiap dengan pedang di tangannya. Sesuai dugaan Jongin, beberapa pengawal mulai mengerumuni mereka dengan jumlah yang bisa dibilang tidak cukup untuk dilawan satu per satu.

"Apa ini sungguh perlawanan serius?" Tao berucap sambil menahan beberapa serangan pedang yang teraraj padanya.

" _Well..._ " Kris yang tengah memukul beberapa pengawal dan menahan serangan lainnya berkomentar. "Hanya hajar saja mereka sebisa kalian." Ucapan itu diakhir dengan pukulan pada salah satu pengawal yang hendak menarik Kyungsoo sebagai tawanannya.

Jongin masih melawan dua orang pengawal dihadapannya, ia menyerang dengan pedang dan sesekali menggunakkan teleportasinya untuk membawa satu-satu pengawal ketempat yang jauh untuk mengurangi perlawanan yang ada. Tao dengan emosi dan semangatnya ikut menahan beberapa pengawal yang mencoba menarik badannya dengan tendangannya dan sedikit beradu pedang pada salah satu pengawal. Sedangkan Kris yang sudah selesai menghabisi pengawal yang menyerangnya kini memegang tangan Kyungsoo dan membantu Tao menghabisi dua orang lainnya.

"Ini gila." Kris berucap dengan nafasnya yang belum teratur. "Mereka ingin membunuh kita atau apa hah?!"

Setelah penyerangan itu, Kris meminta agar Jongin berada didekat Kyungsoo sementara Tao tetap memimpin didepan langkah mereka, sementara dirinya berada dibelakang untuk berjaga-jaga menghadapi serangan seperti tadi.

 **.**

Sementara Kris dan tim yang lainnya sudah mendapatkan penyerangan, lain hal nya dengan tim Chanyeol belum mendapatkan penyerangan dalam perjalanan mereka. Sehun yang masih setia membantu Luhan berjalan, dan Chanyeol yang masih terus memegangi bahu Baekhyun dan membawa gadis itu untuk memperhatikan segala jebakan yang ada pada setiap langkahnya. Dan kali ini si mungil itu menurut baik dengan Chanyeol karena sebelumnya hampir saja ia menginjak jebakan gigi besi yang sering digunakkan untuk menangkap hewan buas.

"Chanyeol." Baekhyun berbisik pada pria di belakangnya.

"Apa." Chanyeol hanya menatap datar dengan membagi fokusnya pada Sehun dan Luhan serta Baekhyun.

"Bukankah Aku bisa menggunakkan perisaiku untuk membawa Luhan?"

"Bisa."

"Lalu kenapa tidak kau minta aku gunakkan kekuatan itu?" Baekhyun kembali dalam mode cerewetnya dan hendak berbalik untuk menatap Chanyeol, tapi tidak mungkin karena cengkraman tangan Chanyeol yang cukup kuat pada bahunya.

"Biarkan seperti ini dulu." Chanyeol menjawab dengan berbisik tepat ditelinga Baekhyun. "Saat ku perintahkan kau menggunakkan kekuatanmu pastikan kau bisa langsung menggunakkannya." Bisikan itu terdengar seperti perintah di telinga Baekhyun, tapi dengan cara yang lembut hingga membuat badannya bergedik merasakan setiap kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol.

"Kau mengerti?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya dan dengan cepat Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala.

Perjalanan mereka kembali dilanjutkan dan masih diiringi pertanyaan dari Baekhyun mengenai hal apa saja dan Chanyeol masih bersabar untuk menjawab segala pertanyaan itu meskipun terkadang sifat jahilnya muncul dan mengarahkan Baekhyun pada jalan yang dipenuhi dengan dedaunan yang mengenai wajahnya dan membuat rambutnya acak-acakan. Dan Baekhyun selalu berteriak setelahnya.

Berbeda dengan Sehun dan Luhan, yang masih saling diam meskipun mereka berada saling berdekatan. Tangan Luhan masih dikaitkan pada pinggang Sehun begitu pun tangan Sehun yang memegang bahu Luhan dengan sangat kuat seakan-akan tidak mengijinkan sosok gadis disebelahnya itu akan kabur atau jatuh kembali.

Sehun sesekali melirik kearah Luhan yang meringis kesakitan, dan ia akan perlahan-lahan memelankan gerak langkahnya dan membiarkan Luhan berisitirahat sebentar.

"Boleh aku lihat lukamu lagi?" Sehun meminta ijin, setelah mendapatkan ijin Sehun memanggil Chanyeol untuk membantu menahan badan Luhan.

"Apa masih berdarah?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Sehun yang sedang membersihkan luka itu.

"Tidak, tapi ini semakin merah." Sehun menunjuk luka itu pada Chanyeol.

"Lukanya membengkak?" Baekhyun yang melihat ikut berkomentar.

"Sepertinya begitu." Sehun kembali beranjak berdiri dan memegang badan Luhan. "Sebaiknya aku menggendongmu." Ucapan Sehun barusan langsung ditolak oleh teriakan dan umpatan Luhan. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang mendengar hanya bisa terdiam dan tidak harus harus bertingkah apa.

"Semakin kau berjalan, lukamu akan membengkak, dan itu berarti kau akan mengeluh sakit yang akan berujung menghambat perjalanan kita. Dan itu bisa jadi alasan kita kalah." Sehun menjelaskan dengan cepat, dan bagi Chanyeol penjelasan adiknya ada benarnya meskipun ia juga bingung bagaimana bisa seorang Sehun mengambil keputusan itu.

"Aku juga tidak akan menggendongmu hingga selesai permainan, kau itu berat."

Seketika Chanyeol kembali yakin bahwa yang bicara tadi memang adiknya setelah mendengar sindiran yang sudah biasa diucapkan Sehun.

"Kita akan bergantian menggendongmu." Sehun menunjuk Chanyeol yang belum berkomentar apapun, dan Luhan hanya bisa diam sambil menggelengkan kepalanya menyadari bahwa kesalahan yang ia lakukan tadi berhujung membuatnya harus berada didekat Sehun hingga permainan selesai.

Lama terdiam tidak ada jawaban dari Luhan, akhirnya ia mengatakan bersedia berada pada gendongan Sehun untuk pertama kalinya. Dua pedang yang berada pada pinggangnya kini diberikan pada Baekhyun, sedangkan pedang dan perlengkapan memanah yang ada pada Sehun diberikan kepada Chanyeol. Meskipun agak kaku dan canggung, Luhan akhirnya berada pada gendongan belakang Sehun dengan kepalanya yang ia jaga untuk tidak berada dekat dengan wajah maupun bahu Sehun.

Baekhyun sedari tadi menahan ketawanya, Chanyeol yang mengetahuinya itu kemudian memukul pelan kepala si mungil dan membawanya untuk melanjutkan perjalanan.

Selama perjalanan Sehun dan Luhan masih saling diam, begitu juga Chanyeol yang fokus melihat sekelilingnya dengan mata _Phoenix_ -nya untuk mencari letak bendera Eowyn dan juga bisa membimbing Baekhyun dalam memimpin perjalanan mereka. Perlu diketahui bahwa genggaman tangan Chanyeol belum juga terlepas dari bahu Baekhyun, hm mungkin bisa dibilang kini sudah berada pada tangan Baekhyun. Entah bagaimana itu bisa terjadi, tapi memang benar kini mereka saling menggenggam satu sama lain, bahkan tak jarang Baekhyun mengaitkan tangannya pada lengan Chanyeol saat mereka melewati jalanan yang sedikit berbahaya.

Ini sudah ketiga kalinya Sehun terjatuh, Bukan terjatuh benar-benar terjatuh, hanya saja saat ia melewati jalanan yang berbatuan dan sedikit menanjak, kakinya tidak cukup kuat untuk terangkat karena bebannya terbagi antara dirinya dan Luhan.

Chanyeol menahan perjalanannya kembali dan meminta semuanya beristirahat saat itu juga. Ia memberikan minuman pada Sehun dan Luhan, serta membersihkan luka pada kaki Luhan yang terlihat sudah cukup mengering dan warna merah disekitar lukanya sedikit menghilang meskipun masih terlihat.

"Ini sudah lebih baik." Luhan berucap pada Chanyeol.

"Hm, ini lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Tapi kau harus tetap digendong untuk sementara, aku tidak mau ini akan semakin parah." Chanyeol membalasnya dan memberikan senyuman hangat pada gadis itu seperti biasa. "Kau mau ku gendong atau tetap Sehun yang menggendong?" Kali ini senyumannya terlihat menggoda, dan Luhan hanya membalasnnya dengan wajah merajuk dan sedikit mendorong wajah Chanyeol menjauh dari hadapan wajahnya.

Dan kejadian itu diperhatikan oleh sosok lain dan entah kenapa hatinya terasa sedikit sendu melihatnya.

"Tidak usah cemburu."

Sosok itu menoleh kearah suaranya yang berbicara kearahnya, Sehun.

"Mereka memang seperti itu. Luhan seperti kakak kedua bagi Chanyeol, jadi mereka ya.. seperti itu." Sehun menjelaskan sambil memperhatikan tingkah Chanyeol dan Luhan yang masih saling menggoda.

"Aku tidak cemburu."

"Tidak cemburu, hanya merasa kesal melihatnya. Oh itu sama saja pendek!"

"Yak! Tidak usah mengataiku!"

"Mulutku yang mengataimu, kau tidak bisa melarangnya." Sehun membantah lagi.

"Menyebalkan!" Baekhyun mendengus kesal dan beranjak dari duduknya, ia memilih mencari tempat beristirahat yang lain daripada harus duduk didekat Sehun yang jelas-jelas hanya akan mengatainya terus menerus.

Tapi sayang, langkahnya mempertemukan beberapa pengawal yang sudah menahan pergerakannya karena jelas-jelas ia dihadapkan dengan ujung runcing pedang di depan ujung hidungnya.

"Chan—

Baekhyun tidak bisa melanjutkan karena semakin ia bersuara, pedang itu terarah pada lehernya, yang ia bisa lakukan hanyalah berjalan mundur secara perlahan sedangkan tangannya diam-diam berusaha bergerak untuk mengambil pedang Luhan yang ada dipinggangnya.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol bersuara setelah melihat bagaimana Baekhyun sudah dihadapkan pada beberapa pengawal. Chanyeol meminta Luhan berada didekat Sehun, dan dengan cepat ia melemparkan pedang untuk Sehun sementara dirinya mengarahkan pedang itu pada ketiga pengawal didepan Baekhyun.

"Lepaskan dia!" Chanyeol bersuara dengan ciri khas suara beratnya dimana seolah-olah itu perintah mutlak yang harus segera dilakukan. Emosinya memerintahkan untuk segera menyerang semua pengawal dalam sekali hempas namun melihat tangan Baekhyun yang bergerak pelan mengeluarkan pedang kecil dipinggangnya, Chanyeol memiliki ide lain yang lebih baik.

"Oh ayolah.. ini hanya permainan." Suara berubah menjadi nada merajuk, bahkan Sehun dan Luhan hampir tersedak mendengar bagaimana seorang Chanyeol yang selalu terlihat ingin membunuh lawannya kini mengeluarkan suara seperti anak bocah merajuk. "Aku tidak mungkin langsung menghempaskan kalian semua kan. Ini hanya permainan bukan peperangan sesungguhnya." Chanyeol masih melanjutkan. Pandangan para pengawal pun seakan-akan dibuat bingung dengan yang diucapkan oleh Calon Raja Glorfindel itu.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya.." Chanyeol masih berbicara. "Kalian harusnya bisa **menunggu sebentar**." Chanyeol menekankan kalimat terakhirnya yang terarah pada Baekhyun yang sudah siap melayangkan pedangnya itu kehadapan para pengawal, dan untungnya gadis mungil itu cukup pintar dengan mengerti apa yang disiratkan oleh Chanyeol untuk menahan pergerakannya.

"Heol.. kalian benar-benar mematuhi perintah Yang Mulia Raja ya." Chanyeol mengayunkan pedangnya memutar dan melangkah mendekat kearah Baekhyun. "Sungguh aku hanya tidak ingin kalian harus meminum ramuan Yixing yang sangat pahit itu karena terluka setelah ini—

Tepat saat Chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tangannya menarik tangan kiri Baekhyun dan entah bagaimana bisa terjadi, pedang yang dipegang oleh tangan kanan Baekhyun ia layangkan kearah pengawal dan berhasil membuat dua diantaranya meringis karena terkena ujung pedang kecil itu. Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun berada dibelakangnya sementara ia memberikan pertahanan melawan tiga pengawal lainnya. Sehun yang melihat kejadian itu segera ikut bergabung dan melawan beberapa pengawal yang lain dimana tiba-tiba muncul.

"Baekhyun gunakan kekuatanmu bersama Luhan!"Chanyeol memerintahkan walaupun ia masih sibuk memberi tendangan serta pukulan pada lawan dihadapannya.

Baekhyun menggandeng Luhan bersamanya, walaupun dalam keadan panik ia berhasil membuat perisai untuk melindungi mereka berdua, dan untungnya perisai itu benar-benar melindungi mereka dari segala serangan. Karena beberapa pengawal yang ada dibelakang menghajar perisai itu dengan pedang mereka berkali-kali tapi tidak berhasil membuat perisai itu runtuh.

Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol dan Sehun tengah berusaha keras melawan kini bersiap mengambil panahnya dan diarahkan pada tiga orang yang berada dibelakang Chanyeol, dalam hitungan detik panah itu mengenai punggung mereka dan setelahnya mereka merasakan tendangan Chanyeol yang cukup keras. Luhan yang berada disitu dan melihat semuanya juga tidak mau berdiam diri ditambah saat ia melihat Sehun tengah kesulitan karena ketidakfokusannya hingga pedang yang ia pegang bisa terlepas dari pegangannya hanya karena tendangan dari salah satu pengawal. Luahn berdecak kesal dan mengarahkan kekuatannya, pandangannya diarahkan pada semua pengawal yang ada dan entah memang kekuatannya yang cukup kuat atau tekadnya ia bisa mengangkat semua pengawal yang ada ke udara dan menghempaskannya denga asal kesembarang arah hanya dalam hitungan detik.

Chanyeol dan Sehun sama-sama terpukau melihat Luhan melakukan itu semuanya. Chanyeol yang takjub dan mengekspresikan dengan ber-wow-ria, berbeda dengan Sehun yang menatap ngeri dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

 _Ia pernah merasakan dihempas seperti itu, dan itu menyakitkan._

Baekhyun yang melihat langsung bagaimana Luhan melakukannya hanya mematung dan tak berkedip memandang Luhan, kibasan tangan Chanyeol di hadapannya pun tak bisa mengalihkan matanya untuk terfokus pada Luhan hingga akhirnya Luhan sendiri yang menyadarkannya dengan jentikkan jari di depan matanya.

"Begitu terpesonanya kau padaku?" Luhan menggoda.

"O-o-oh! Itu sangat keren. Bisakah kau melakukannya pada Kris bila ia menggangguku?" Baekhyun berucap asal dan itu membuat raut wajah Luhan berubah seketika dan memutuskan keluar dari pelindungan perisa Baekhyun.

Dan Baekhyun tidak mengerti kenapa suasana menjadi diam dan hening seketika.

Luhan kembali duduk disembarang tempat, sedangkan Sehun kini perlahan mendekatinya dengan maksud untu memeriksa luka gadis itu kembali.

Chanyeol berjalan kearah Baekhyun yang masih berdiam dengan wajahnya yang bingun karena Luhan yang mengacuhkannya barusan.

"Jangan pernah membahas nama kakakmu di depan Luhan." Chanyeol berbisik didepannya meskipun terhalang perisai ia masih bisa mendengar jelas kalimatnya itu.

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Hanya jangan sebutkan nama kakakmu dihadapannya, dia sedikit sensitive mengenai itu." Chanyeol kembali mengingatkan. "Dan kau sudah bisa melepaskan perisaimu ngomong-ngomong." Chanyeol berucap lagi dan menggerakkan jari telunjuknya pada batas perisai.

"Ah! Aku lupa." Baekhyun melepaskan perisainya dan sedikit meloncat kehadapann Chanyeol. "Sudah hilang!" Senyuman ia pamerkan pada pria dihadapannya yang masih kini mematung karena melihat Baekhyun dengan jelas dihadapannya, Chanyeol tidak bergerak sedikitpun dan hanya terus memandang sebuah senyuman di wajah Baekhyun.

" _Sadar Yeol."_

Chanyeol hampir saja meloncat ke belakang seketika mendengar suara Yoora didalam pikirannya.

" _Aku tahu Baekhyun menggemaskan, setidaknya sadarlah bahwa Sehun dan Luhan memperhatikan kalian."_

" _Bisakah kau tidak tiba-tiba muncul."_ Chanyeol menggerutu dan mencoba kembali tersadar meskipun kini pikirannya harus saling berbalasan dengan Yoora.

" _Aku hanya memberi bantuan untuk membuatmu tersadar sebelum kau berniat mencium—_

" _What the fu—_

" _LANGUAGE!"_

" _Kenapa kau membawa-bawa hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi."_ Chanyeol kembali memberikan protest.

" _Sudah kukatakan bukan, aku hanya membantumu tersadar karena masih terpesona oleh senyuman Baekhyun- o-ohh! Selamat berjuang kembali Chan!"_

Yoora seketika menghilang dari pikirannya.

"Kakak yang aneh." Chanyeol bergumam pelan dan kembali memperhatikan keadaan Sehun yang masih setia menggendong Luhan, dan Baekhyun yang berada disebelahnya masih menggandeng tangannya.

Perjalanan kali ini dipenuhi dengan kewaspadaan dari semuanya, Chanyeol yang akan selalu melihat kesetiap sisi hutan, sedangkan Luhan kini selalu waspada akan setiap bunyi dan gerakan sedikit saja dari belakangnya. Sementara Baekhyun, ia akan selalu melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri. Bukan untuk mengawasi atau mencari bendera, tapi lebih terfokuskan melihat isi dalam Hutan Pinus Ewoyn yang sangat menyejukkan terlebih pendengarannya sedari tadi mendengar gemuruh deru air yang mengalir deras- _air terjun._

Langkah demi langkah mereka lalui tanpa adanya waktu berhenti, meskipun Sehun masih menggendong Luhan tapi langkahnya kini lebih mantap dibandingkan sebelumnya. Chanyeol sempat menanyakkan berkali-kali apakan adiknya masih sanggup untuk melanjutkan, tapi keras kepala keturunan Glorfindel tetap ada pada diri Sehun dan dengan jelas ia mengatakkan bahwa ia masih sanggup berjalan dan membawa Luhan pada gendongannya.

Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya setelah pandangannya menangkap air terjun dihadapannya. Tak memperdulikan teriakan Chanyeol yang memintanya untuk berjalan pelan, ia langsung berlari untuk bisa lebih dekat melihat pemandangan itu. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh Luhan, ia langsung turun dari punggung Sehun dan berlari mengikuti Baekhyun, tak memperdulikan teriakan dari dua pria di belakangnya yang meminta mereka untuk berhati-hati.

Chanyeol dan Sehun ikut menyusul, hanya saja langkah mereka tidak secepat kedua wanita itu yang sudah terpesona keindahan air terjun Eowyn yang memang cukup dikenal sebagai salah satu air terjun terbesar dan terindah .

"Sekarang aku percaya."

Chanyeol menoleh kearah Sehun yang duduk disebelahnya dengan alisnya yang sedikit naik karena sedikit tidak mengerti dengan apa yang adiknya itu bicarakan.

"Saat ada pelangi diatas air terjun, berarti ada bidadari atau malaikat yang sedang mengunjungi bumi."

Chanyeol hampir saja mengumpat mendengar ucapan Sehun, tangannya dengan sangat ringan memukul kepala adiknya itu.

Mereka masih berlarut menikmati pemandangan, Luhan yang duduk di pinggiran bebatuan dengan kakinya yang sedikit bermain air disana sementara Baekhyun melompat-lompat diantara bebatuan dan menikmati piasan air tejun yang mengenai wajahnya hingga hampir seluruh badannya basah.

Dan ketenangan itu tak bertahan lama, karena baru saja Chanyeol akan menyusul Baekhyun dan Luhan. Yunho dan Zhoumi seketika muncul dengan membawa pengawal yang lebih banyak dibandingkan pengawal yang menyerang mereka sebelumnya.

"Halo, _sons._ " Yunho menyapa dengan santainya. "Ku kira kalian masih bersemangat untuk memenangkan permainan ini, tapi ternyata kalian hanya menikmati pemandangan." Sindiran itu telak diungkapkan untuk kedua anaknya. Luhan dan Baekhyun dengan cepat melangkah untuk mendekat kearah Sehun dan Chanyeol.

" _Well_ , ini menjadi tempat yang indah untuk bersantai bukan?" Chanyeol membalas ucapan ayahnya itu, dan segera menarik pedangnya keluar dan bersiap menyerang. Sehun mengikuti sambil melihat sekelilingnya bahwa mereka benar-benar sudah terkepung.

Tidak ada yang memulai pergerakan.

Chanyeol dan Sehun masih menatap Yunho dan Zhoumi berjaga-jaga untuk bersiap menyerang bila salah satu dari mereka memulai lebih dulu. Suasana masih hening dan hanya dikelilingi suara deru air terjun dan bunyi yang berasal dari dalam hutan, mata _Phoenix_ Chanyeol masih menatap satu per satu sekelilingnya dan beberapa saat tangannya bergerak menahan anak panah yang terarah kepadanya.

Sehun, Luhan dan Baekhyun membelakkan matanya melihat bagaimana cepatnya Chanyeol menangkap anak panah itu dengan tangannya. Baekhyun segera bersiap mengarahkan tiga busur panahnya kearah para pengawal, Luhan dan Sehun meremas pedangnya masing-masing dan mengatur posisi menunggu saat Chanyeol mulai menyerang.

Tanpa perintah atau kalimat apapun Chanyeol dengan cepat melesakkan pedangnya menghajar pengawal dihadapannya dan berlari mengarah ke ayahnya, Sehun mengikuti kakaknya namun ia menatap kearah Zhoumi yang sudah bersiap menyerang. Baekhyun dengan cepat memasang perisainya guna melindunginya dan juga Luhan. Tangannya bergerak cepat melepaskan beberapa anak panah untuk menyerang pengawal yang terarah padanya, sedangkan Luhan memilih menggunakkan kekuatannya untuk menghempaskan pengawal-pengawal lainnya seperti yang ia lakukan sebelumnya.

Baekhyun dan Luhan mulai berkerja sama yang baik. Sedangkan Chanyeol dan Sehun harus saling beradu dengan kedua Raja mereka. Bahkan kini Yunho dan Zhoumi sudah menampakkan wujud setengah malaikat mereka dimana itu berarti pertikaian ini akan berlanjut tak hanya di tanah saja. Karena Yunho sudah mengangkat badan anaknya itu untuk dihempaskan ke udara dan seketika Chanyeol berwujud setengah malaikat sama seperti Yunho. Sehun melakukan hal yang sama dan menggunakkan kekuatannya untuk melawan Zhoumi, mereka berada diudara dan saling beradu kekuatan, Chanyeol tidak mengeluarkan kekuatan sepenuhnya karena baginya ini hanya permainan biasa, namun melawan ayahnya yang jelas-jelas keturunan malaikat akan sangat sulit.

Dentuman keras terdengar jelas saat Chanyeol mengeluarkan bola apinya terarah pada Yunho, namun bisa dihalangi oleh sayapnya.

Bila suasana diatas sangat memanas karena pertikaian anak dan ayah, lain hal nya dibawah tanah dimana Baekhyun baru saja menghabisi dua pengawal terakhir dengan panahnya.

"Mereka tidak akan berhenti sampai kita mencari bendera Eowyn."

Ucapan Luhan dibenarkan oleh Baekhyun, tapi yang menjadi permasalahannya adalah dimana mereka harus mencari.

"Dimana kita harus mencari?"

"Apa perisaimu bisa membawa kita terbang?"

"Bisa. Aku pernah mencobanya bersama Chanyeol kemarin."

"Bagus." Luhan bersemangat. "Kau harus membawa kita pergi dari sini dan mencari bendera Eowyn."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan membawa Luhan mendekat kearahnya, dalam hitungan detik mereka sudah berada diudara dalam ketinggian yang sama seperti Chanyeol dan Sehun yang masih melawan kedua Raja itu.

Mereka baru saja memutuskan mencoba untuk mencari di sebelah barat dari titik mereka berada, namun jeritan Luhan yang terdengar keras berhasil mengalihkan pergerakan perisai itu. Melihat bagaimana badan Sehun yang dibawa jatuh kebawah dan menghantam kerasnya bebatuan bisa dibilang tidak cukup hanya dengan teriakan. Luhan terhuyung jatuh melihat bagaimana dengan cepatnya sang ayah membuat tubuh lelaki itu tak bergerak dibawah sana, Baekhyun yang ikut menyaksikan juga merasakan hal yang sama, tangannya bahkan bergemetar hebat hanya untuk mengarahkan anak panahnya pada Zhoumi. Tapi sebelum ia melepaskan panah itu, Chanyeol lebih dulu menarik badan Zhoumi dan membantingnya tepat di sebelah tubuh Sehun yang masih tergeletak dibawah sana. Chanyeol kembali menarik ayahnya dan memberikan tendangan yang kencang hingga badan Yunho terhempas jauh dan memberikan waktu bagi Chanyeol untuk memberikan pukulan pada Zhoumi.

"Lepaskan busur mu Baek." Luhan memerintahkan.

"K-kau yakin." Baekhyun ragu menjawabnya.

"Cepat lepaskan dan pastikan tepat mengenai badannya!" Luhan kembali memberi perintah.

Baekhyun melepaskan panahnya dan mengenai bagian punggung Zhoumi, bukan hanya satu anak panah, melainkan tiga anak panah bersarang pada punggungnya. Chanyeol menghentikan pukulannya dan membiarkan Luhan mengunakkan kekuatannya untuk membawa badan Zhoumi ketempat yang jauh dari tempat mereka saat ini.

Setelahnya Chanyeol membantu Sehun untuk terbangun, dan dia melupakan bahwa Ayahnya bisa saja kembali kapan saja.

Tepat saat mereka akan berdiri, Yunho menarik badan Chanyeol dan mencengkram lehernya. Yunho membawa Chanyeol naik kembali diudara dan membawanya dihadapkan pada Baekhyun.

"Pelajaran pertama untuk kalian." Yunho menjelaskan sambil tetap mencekik leher Chanyeol hingga anaknya itu tidak bisa berkata apapun. "Jangan pernah lengah dengan kondisi sekitar." Yunho semakin memperat cengkraman tangannya, Chanyeol berusaha mengeluarkan hawa panas pada tubuhnya tapi semua itu tertahan karena anak panah yang dilepaskan Baekhyun tepat mengenai tangan dan juga bahu Yunho yang akhirnya bisa melepaskan Chanyeol. Kesempatan itu digunakkan baik oleh Luhan untuk membawa badan Yunho sama seperti ayahnya, ia hempaskan ke tempat yang cukup jauh di hutan itu.

Perlawanan dengan kedua Raja itu selesai.

Chanyeol menyusul adiknya yang masih merasakan sakit pada punggungnya, walaupun mereka dalam wujud malaikat setengah dewa mendapatkan perlawanan seperti barusan terjadi cukup untuk membuat badan mereka merasa sakit luar biasa. Luhan dan Baekhyun yang masih berada dalam perisai juga bergerak untuk menyusul Sehun, hanya saja belum sampai pada tempat Sehun, Baekhyun dengan nekatnya meloncat terjun kedalam aliran deras dari air terjun itu yang sontak membuat Chanyeol dan Luhan berteriak melihatnya.

"BAEKHYUN!" Chanyeol masih berteriak meninggalkan Sehun yang sudah bersama Luhan, Chanyeol berulang kali berteriak dan saat badannya hendak melompat masuk kedalam sungai, gadis yang sudah membuat hatinya khawatir hingga hampir mati muncul dari dalam air dengan menunjukkan bendera Eowyn di tangannya.

"A-aku menemukannya." Baekhyun masih sempat memamerkan senyumnya kearah mereka bertiga.

Chanyeol tanpa membalas satu kata pun menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membawa badan itu keluar dari dalam air.

"KAU GILA ATAU APA HAH?!" Chanyeol membentak Baekhyun setelahnya dan gadis itu meloncat kaget mendengar untuk pertama kalinya seseorang berteriak penuh amarah.

"Chan—

Tangan Luhan yang berusaha menahan amarah Chanyeol segera dihempaskan dengan kasar sedangkan tatapannya masih terarah pada sosok mungil didepannya yang menggigil kedinginan serta ketakutan. Chanyeol membuang bendera Eowyn yang ada ditangan Baekhyun dan setelahnya ia memutuskan pergi dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mulai menangis sedangkan Luhan dan Sehun mencoba menenangkannya dan membawa mereka semua untuk kembali ke Istana.

* * *

 _ **-Loves of Tales –**_

* * *

"Chanyeol benar-benar menghajarku habis-habisan hanya karena aku membawa Sehun terhantam bebatuan."

"Itulah anakku, kau tidak lihat mukaku ini." Yunho menunjukkan luka pada wajahnya yang masih terlihat.

"Setidaknya dia memenangkan permainan ini."

"Yeah.. dia pantas memenangkannya."

 **.**

Setelah permainan itu selesai seperti biasa beberapa Putera dan Puteri Mahkota akan menghabiskan waktu untu bersantai, makan malam dan barulah mereka beranjak tidur. Atau pun terkadang beberapa yang lainnya akan bermain-main sebentar dan setelah mendapatkan peringatan oleh Yunho atau Zhoumi barulah mereka masuk kedalam kamar masing-masing. Tapi khusus malam ini suasana sekitaran Istana sangat hening, tidak ada yang masih duduk-duduk ataupun berjalan-jalan di dalam lorong, semua Putera dan Puteri Mahkota sudah masuk kedalam kamar mereka kecuali Baekhyun dan Kris yang kini berada dalam ruangan perawatan karena suhu badan Baekhyun yang sangat panas.

"Pantaslah Chanyeol memarahimu!" Kris masih belum selesai memberikan ceramah pada adiknya, semenjak mereka kembali selesai permainan melihat Baekhyun yang basah kuyup dan menangis membuat otaknya tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik. Bahkan ia hampir saja memukul Chanyeol bila saja Yoora dan Sehun tidak menahan tangannya, dan setelah diberikan penjelasan dan beberapa penglihatan oleh Yoora akhirnya Kris paham bahwa semua itu karena kenekatan Baekhyun yang ceroboh terjun kedala sungai yang memiliki suhu minus. Ya, Air Terjun Eowyn yang sangat indah itu memiliki suhu air dibawah nol derajat dan karena hal itu lah jarang ada orang yang rela berenang atau sekedar berendam di dekat air terjun itu. Walaupun suhu diatas airnya hangat, tapi bila berenang hingga kedalaman tertentu suhu nya sangat berbeda.

Dan itulah alasan Chanyeol begitu marah dan panik melihat Baekhyun yang dengan gampangnya terjun untuk masuk kedalam sungai itu.

"Cepat minum obatmu dan segera tidur." Kris memberikan obat yang sudah diracik oleh beberapa petugas Istana dan kemudian memberikan segelas air pada Baekhyun. Tangannya mengusap sebentar kepala adiknya itu dan membantunya untuk berbaring, ia juga sempat menyelimuti gadis itu dan mencium keningnya . "Jangan tendang selimutmu ini!" peringatan terakhir Kris ucapkan sebelum ia melangkah keluar dan Baekhyun hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala sebagai balasannya.

Entah karena pengaruh obat atau memang karena badannya yang terasa lelah, baru beberapa menit berlalu setelah kepergian Kris matanya sudah terasa berat dan akhirnya Baekhyun menarik selimut untuk menutupi seluruh badannya karena jelas ia masih merasakan kedingingan.

Ia hanya berharap besok pagi bisa terbangun dengan kondisi badan yang lebih baik, dan juga perasaan yang lebih baik.

 _ **-Loves of Tales –**_


	11. 11

_"Unghh.. Ibu.."_

 _Suara memohon terdengar dari mulut si mungil yang masih meringkuk diatas ranjangnya dengan selimut yang sudah menutupi seluruh badannya tapi badannya masih menggigil kedinginan._

 _"Bu.. Ibu.. hiks.. ini dingin bu.. tolong aku.." kembali rintihan si mungil terdengar._

 _Berulang kali ia mencoba untuk mengacuhkan rintihan itu tapi semakin lama melihat sosok yang ada dihadapannya menggigil dengan hebat dan bahkan wajahnya sudah memucat putih, ia memutuskan untuk memberikan kehangatan dengan duduk disebelahnya dalam wujud Phoenix- nya._

 _Dan benar saja, tak lama sejak ia duduk di samping gadis itu, tangannya sudah kembali diraih dan dijadikan bantal seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, bedanya kini tangannya itu membawakan kehangatan yang cukup untuk menaikkan suhu badan si mungil yang sudah hampir mati kedinginan. Gertakan gigi masih terdengar karena belum sepenuhnya badan Baekhyun merasakan kehangatan, Chanyeol sudah menaikkan selimut pada gadis itu bahkan memakaikan mantel yang ia gunakkan sebelumnya kepada Baekhyun tapi semuanya itu belum cukup._

 _Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memeluk badan mungil itu dalam dekapannya yang masih memancarkan hawa panas. Bila sebelumnya Baekhyun berteriak karena kepanasan, kali ini ia bahkan mengusakkan wajahnya untuk semakin tenggelam dalam kepanasan badan sang Phoenix._

* * *

 **.11.**

* * *

 _Pemandangan yang ia lihat kali ini bukanlah barisan bukit yang terbentuk rapi disisi selatan atau pun hemparan lautan luas pada sisi utara penglihatannya, kali ini ia berdiri diatas kap mobil mewah dengan kakinya yang telanjang dan tangannya yang terbentang lebar menikmati gerakan angin malam serta melihat berbagai gugusan bintang yang sangat indah diatas kepalanya. Bunyi ledakan suara kembang api yang warna-warni menjadi suara yang paling keras didengar oleh kedua telinganya._

 _Matanya benar-benar menampakkan binar bahagia saat melihat rentetan ledakan kembang api yang terbentuk diatas sana, ditambah berbagai macam bentuk yang tercipta membuat sosok anak kecil nan polos pada dirinya ditampakkan pada pria yang duduk dengan kedua tangan tersembunyi didalam kantung celananya dan kini tersenyum melihat bagaimana gadis mungil diatas mobilnya itu benar-benar bahagia._

" _Ini sungguh indah!" Teriakan kesekian kalinya dilontarkan sebagai pujian atas pemandangan malam yang ada di kota dunia luar yang untuk pertama kalinya ia datangi._

" _Kau menyukainya?" pria dihadapannya bertanya._

" _Um, sangat menyukainya!" Gadis itu menganggukkan kepala dan masih memamerkan senyumnya_

" _Selamat menikmati Tuan Puteri." Pria itu membalas lagi dan kembali melihat pemandangan langit yang sama._

 _Malam itu mereka habiskan waktu berdua duduk pada atas kap mobil dengan kedua kepala yang tidak henti-hentinya menatap keatas langit guna melihat bagaimana kembang api yang masih besahut-sahutan saling meledak diatas sana dan juga gugusan bintang yang terbentuk di langit yang sangat cerah hingga memperlihatkan barisan bintang itu terlihat sangat jelas. Sang gadis mungil masih berdecak kagum akan pemandangan itu, sedangkan sang pria kini menggunakan teropong bintangnya untuk melihat satu per satu pemandangan bintang diatas sana dengan lebih jelas._

" _Sudah menemukan bintangnya?" Gadis mungil itu bertanya sambil memperhatikan pria disampingnya yang masih serius dengan posisi yang sama sedari tadi._

" _Hmm... mungkin sedikit lagi." Jawaban yang diberikan masih sama dan pada posisi yang sama seperti sebelumnya._

" _O—oohh! Bintang jatuh!" Suara teriakan si mungil dan gerakan tangan yang menepuk bahu pria itu berhasil membuat sang pria mendongak dan melihat arah bintang jatuh itu, ia kembali menggunakkan teropongnya untuk bisa melihat langsung gerakan jatuh pada bintang itu dan akhirnya tersenyum._

" _Indah bukan?" kini sang pria berkomentar dan melirik kesampingnya, namun pemandangan yang didapat adalah sang gadis yang dengan matanya yang terpejam dan juga senyuman pada wajahnya terbentuk sedangkan bibirnya bergerak seakan-akan ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tidak ingin didengar oleh siapapun, tangannya saling mengait satu sama lain dan mendekap didepan dadanya._

 _Sang Pria menarik senyumnya sedikit melihat tingkah laku yang dilakukan gadis itu dan masih memperhatikan dengan saksama hingga wajahnya mendekat dan sagat dekat._

" _Apa yang kau minta?" Pria itu langsung menyerang dengan pertanyaan begitu mata sang gadis terbuka dan membuat gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali melihat wajah sang pria yang tepat berada dihadapannya._

" _A-aku.. aku meminta sesuatu.." Gadis itu menjawab dengan suara gagap dan bahkan terdengar seperti lirihan._

" _Dan apa permintaanmu Tuan Puteri?" sang Pria semakin mendekatkan wajahnya sedangkan sang gadis semakin memundurkan wajahnya untuk menjauh._

" _Itu.."_

" _Hm.."_

" _Itu.. itu.."_

" _Itu apa?"_

" _Itu rahasia—aaaa!" Tubuh sang mungil yang hampir jatuh dari atas kap mobil itu namun berhasil diselamatkan oleh sang pria dan ia menariknya hingga masuk dalam dekapannya dan malah semakin membuat sang gadis salah tingkah dan sedikit meronta._

 _Pria itu melepaskan dekapannya dan membantu sang gadis merapikan mahkota bunga-bunga yang ada pada kepalanya._

" _Um terima kasih." Sang Gadis masih menunduk dan berusaha sedikit berdiri agak jauh dari pria disampingnya, namun rencananya gagal karena tangan sang pria masih menahan badannya dan malah menariknya kembali untuk mendekat kearahnya._

" _Ada bagian yang belum rapi Princess." Suara low bass itu berbisik kepadanya dan ia berdiri dihadapan pria itu sambil menunggu tangan sang pria yang masih merapikan mahkota bunga yang ada dikepalanya._

" _Apa sudah rapi?"_

" _Belum. Sedikit lagi."_

 _Gadis itu menurut dan masih berdiri diam pada tempatnya, kepalanya bergerak kekanan dan kekiri sebagai pengalihan agar bisa meredam detak jantungnya yang tidak beraturan, berdiri di hadapan pria-nya dan juga merasakan aroma badan pria itu yang selalu menjadi aroma yang ia sukai. Matanya masih berkedap kedip berkali-kali, dan juga ia tidak bosannya menanyakkan apakah mahkotanya sudah rapi atau belum._

" _Dongakkan kepalamu." Suara prianya memerintah dan tanpa penolakan, sang gadis mengikuti. Mendongakkan kepalanya melihat keatas dan saat itulah matanya menangkap butiran putih nan halus turun dari atas langit yang cerah dan mulai tearah mendekat pada wajahnya yang masih mendongak keatas._

" _I-ini?"_

" _Your first snow." Pria itu tersenyum, tangannya berusaha menangkap butiran putih itu dan menunjukkan pada sang gadis yang kembali terlihat bahagia karena bisa melihat secara langsung butiran salju pertama yang turun dari langit._

" _Wuuaaaaahhh!" seperti biasa, suara takjub yang keluar dari mulut sang gadis selalu menjadi ciri khasnya._

" _Ini benar-benar malam yang indah!"_

 _Pria itu tersenyum dan membiarkan gadisnya menikmati waktu bahagianya kembali, gadis itu masih berdiri disampingnya dengan kedua tangan yang bergerak menangkap satu per satu butiran salju yang turun dan ia kumpulkan._

 _Bahkan ia tidak memperdulikan angin malam yang semakin membuat badannya merasa dingin. Ia hanya terlalu menikmati malam yang indah ini bersama pria disebelahnya._

" _Ini benar-benar indah! Kembang api, bintang jatuh dan juga salju." Gadis itu memekik senang dan bermain-main dengan salju di tangannya yang setelah ia kumpulkan pada akhirnya ia membuangnya ke udara dan berjatuhan dikepalanya._

" _Kau suka?"_

" _Hm! sangat suka! Terima kasih!" Gadis itu tersenyum bahagia dan memberikan penghormatan pria dihadapannya._

" _Terima kasih kembali Tuan Puteri." Sang pria kembali melangkah lebih dekat kearahnya sedangkan tangannya bergerak diatas kepala gadis itu guna mengambil kumpulan salju yang sudah berkumpul dan membasahi rambut sang gadis._

" _Bisa aku minta hadiahku?" sang pria menarik badan sang gadis dan berbisik tepat dihadapan wajah sang gadis yang kini tengah susah menelan ludahnya dengan matanya yang bergerak tak menentu dan berkedip dengan cepat._

" _Chan—_

 _Belum selesai ia memanggil nama sang pria dihadapannya, bibirnya sudah lebih dulu dibungkam oleh bibir tebal sang pria yang kini tengah menikmati melumat bibir tipisnya dan membawanya dalam pagutan panas dan basah hingga dirinya sendiri terasa pasrah dan menikmati lumatan itu dengan matanya yang terpejam._

* * *

 **-** **Loves of Tales -**

* * *

Baekhyun berjalan pelan menyusuri setiap lorong dan juga anak tangga demi sampai menuju ruang makan yang berada di dalam Istana Eowyn. Kepalanya masih jelas mengingat bagaimana mimpinya yang terasa sangat tidak asing, menyenangkan dan juga membuat kerja jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan sejak ia terbangun beberapa menit lalu hingga saat ini.

"Hai Baekhyun! Tidurmu nyenyak?"

Baekhyun belum menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, dia berdiri mematung karena melihat ruang makan yang sudah dipenuhi oleh seluruh Putera dan Puteri Mahkota kecuali dirinya, Kris dan juga _Chanyeol._

"Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri disitu?"

Baekhyun menoleh dan hampir meloncat kaget melihat sosok yang ada dalam mimpinya dan seharusnya masuk dalam list sebagai orang yang harus ia hindari untuk hari ini.

Chanyeol.

Matanya mengerjap berkali-kali sedangkan entah kenapa badannya terasa memanas melihat bagaimana Chanyeol yang mengenakkan kaos hitam biasa dan juga celana jeans yang bahkan sedikit sobek di bagian lutut dan pahanya malah terlihat sexy untuknya.

"Kau masih sakit?" Chanyeol mendekat, tangannya menyikap poni yang menutupi keningnya dan satu hal yang kembali mengejutkan. Chanyeol memeriksakan suhu badan Baekhyun dengan menempelkan kening mereka berdua

"Sudah tidak demam." Chanyeol tersenyum dan merapikan rambutnya kembali, setelahnya ia meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih belum sadar dari lamunannya mengingat apa yang Chanyeol lakukan barusan dan bayangan bagaimana Chanyeol mencium lembut bibirnya dibawah salju—

"Baekhyun! Ayo duduk!" Luhan kembali menjadi pihak yang menyadarkan lamunannya.

Butuh waktu lama hingga Baekhyun benar-benar duduk bersama dan menyantap makan siang bersama para Putera dan Puteri Mahkota. Ia duduk disebelah Luhan yang berhadapan dengan Chanyeol dan juga Sehun. Sementara Kris yang baru saja datang akhirnya bisa duduk disampingnya dan berhadapan dengan Yoora. Jongin, Jongdae, Kyungsoo dan Tao memiliki topik pembicaraan tersendiri yang diyakini itu seputar permainan mereka beberapa hari lalu dan dalam kenyataannya mereka kalah dari tim Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Makan siang masih berlanjut dengan segala keriuhan dan juga obrolan yang tidak bermutu, beruntung makan siang kali ini tidak ada kedua Raja yang biasanya akan selalu berteriak dan menghentikkan segala kejadian yang tidak pantas di meja makan. Sehun masih mengerjai Luhan, namun kali ini dengan cara yang cukup manusiawi karena pria itu mengganggunya dengan memberikan segala makanan untuk Luhan dapat makan. Sementara Tao dan juga Kyungsoo kini memiliki candaan tersendiri dengan Jongin.

"Dia tidak akan berani." Suara Kyungsoo terdengar.

"Iya, Jongin tidak akan berani. Membawa aku dan Kyungsoo pergi saja hanya sampai jarak berapa kilo kemarin. Dia tidak berguna." Kini suara Tao

"YA! Aku sudah susah payah mengingat tempat didalam hutan itu.. mana ku tahu kalau jaraknya tidak lumayan jauh." Ini Jongin memberikan pendapat.

"Jongin memang payah." Kali ini Kris ikut bersuara dengan tangannya yang memberikan satu piring yang sudah ia siapkan untuk Baekhyun santap. Tanpa ada penolakan dan masih memakan buah strawberry yang ada ditangannya, ia menerima piring itu dan kembali menunduk dengan bibirnya yang menekuk kedalam karena melihat makanan yang Kris siapkan tidaklah menggugah selera makannya.

 _Mashed Potato, Potongan ayam rebus, wortel rebus dan juga brokoli rebus._

Seingat Baekhyun, itu sudah menjadi menunya dalam dua hari ini dan ia tidak berminat untuk makan yang sama lagi kali ini, namun sebelumnya kakaknya akan memberikan tatapan marah dan juga segala teriakan kepadanya lebih baik ia menerima dan harus memaksakan diri untuk makan.

Baru saja ia akan mengambil potongan wortel rebus pada piringnya, Chanyeol tanpa bicara satu kata pun mengambil piring makannya dan menggantinya dengan piring makan milikinya.

"Chanyeol-ah." Kris yang melihat langsung berbicara kearahnya.

"Hm." Chanyeol menjawab dan masih mengaduk-adukkan makanan yang seharusnya milik Baekhyun dan menyuapkan pada mulutnya sendiri.

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol menatap Kris dan menyuapkan satu sendok makan lagi masuk dalam mulutnya.

"Kenapa kau mengambil piring Baekhyun."

"Aku menginginkannya, lagipula tidak ada yang tersisa lagi di meja ini.. jadi sebelum Baekhyun makan aku menukarnya lebih dulu." Chanyeol menjelaskan dan melihat pada meja makan itu yang memang tidak ada lagi porsi _Mashed Potato, ayam rebus, wortel dan brokoli_ tersisa. "Lagipula, Baekhyun seharusnya tidak keberatan karena ini sebagai bayaran saat ia membuatku marah kemarin." Chanyeol menunjuk gadis dihadapannya dengan garpu, wajahnya memperlihatkan wajah marah-yang sebenarnya tidak marah-dan malah terlihat lucu bagi Baekhyun.

Kris menahan diri untuk tidak menjawab kalimat Chanyeol dan menghela nafas berkali-kali sambil berusaha memakan santapan makan siangnya. Yoora menenangkan dengan memberikan minuman jus untuk menyegarkan pria di hadapannya dan tersenyum pada Baekhyun yang memperhatikan tingkah Kris dan dirinya.

Baekhyun melirik sedikit kearah Chanyeol yang masih melanjutkan acara makannya dan saat ia melihat kembali kearah piringnya dimana semua makanan yang ia inginkan tersedia dengan baik. Potongan kentang goreng, daging sapi panggang, potongan _Bacon, chicken wings_ dan juga salad sayur tanpa mayo dan disuguhi dengan _Olive oil_. Hanya ada satu kekurangan pada piring tersebut, potongan timun yang berada pada sudut piringnya, tapi Baekhyun tidak mempermasalahkan itu dan memilih untuk menyantap makan siangnya diiringi gerakan kakinya yang bergerak dibalik meja.

* * *

 **-** **Loves of Tales -**

* * *

Yunho dan Zhoumi baru saja kembali setelah selesai berkunjung dari acara pertemuan rutin dengan para pemimpin dunia yang selalu diadakan guna mengevaluasi system keamanan dan juga melacak adakah tanda-tanda kehadiran para kawanan _Hades_ yang bisa kapan saja muncul. Kini mereka berjalan masuk menuju ruangan kerja mereka yang sejak berada di Eowyn dan meminta salah satu staff istana untuk memanggilkan nama keempat orang yang harus mereka temui.

"Bukankah lebih baik kau meminta Yoora untuk melihat sedikit bagaimana keputusanmu bila meminta mereka menghadiri acara di dunia luar?"

"Aku sudah menanyakkannya."

"Kapan?" Zhoumi mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Saat kita bertemu dengannya di pintu masuk, kau tahu anakku bisa membaca pikiranku bukan? Dan dia langsung memberikan jawabannya tadi lewat pikiranku juga." Yunho menunjuk kearah pelipisnya dan tersenyum bodoh pada Zhoumi.

"A-aah, Aku melupakan hal itu." Zhoumi mengangguk paham.

Tak lama terdengar ketukan pintu yang berasal dari luar, Yunho lebih dulu meminta masuk dan terlihat kedua puteranya dengan menggunakkan kaos santai masuk dan langsung duduk pada sofa yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Kenapa Ayah baru pulang dan langsung memanggil kami? Apa ada ancaman?" suara ciri khas putera pertamanya-Chanyeol terdengar dan langsung menyerang Ayahnya dengan pertanyaan.

"Relaks, _son._ Semua masih aman terkendali."

"Lalu kenapa Ayah memanggil kami, hanya aku dan Chanyeol? Ayah tidak mau memanggil Jongin?"

Yunho mendesisis kearah Sehun. "Anak ini! bisakah kau duduk dan diam."

"Waee?! Apa salah dari pertanyaanku—

"Papa?!"

Belum selesai Sehun bersikap layaknya anak bungsu yang manja, Luhan yang membuka pintu dan langsung memanggil papa-nya membuat Sehun yang tengah berdiri langsung duduk diam dan tenang disebelah Chanyeol.

"Oh, kau sudah datang, duduklah." Zhoumi menepuk lengan Luhan dan memintanya duduk.

Luhan memilih duduk disebelah Chanyeol dan tidak melihat kearah Sehun yang tengah mencari perhatian darinya.

"Bisakah kau duduk dengan tenang?" Chanyeol berbisik pada Sehun.

"Tukar posisi duduk denganku, maka aku akan duduk dengan tenang." Sehun membalas.

"Berani kau meminta tukar posisi aku akan mematahkan lehermu." Bisikan Luhan membuat Sehun menundukkan kepala dan mengerucutkan mulutnya.

Tak lama pintu kembali diketuk dari luar dan Yunho yang membuka pintu menyambut seseorang lainnya yang ia minta panggilkan sebelumnya.

"Uri Baekhyunnie!" Yunho memekik senang dan menyambut Baekhyun yang merasa aneh atas panggilan yang dilontaran Raja Glorfindel itu.

"P-pe-permisi Yang Mulia.." Baekhyun menundukkan kepala dan melangkah masuk dengan malu-malu.

"Ayah.. jangan melihat Baekhyun seperti itu! Dia takut melihatmu!" Chanyeol berdiri dan menunjuk kearah Yunho yang tersenyum lebar melihat Baekhyun.

Zhoumi dan Luhan menahan suara ketawanya melihat tingkah Yunho, sementara Baekhyun yang kini digandeng Yunho terpaksa mengikuti gandengan tangan itu dan duduk bersama dengan Yunho dan Zhoumi pada sofa yang berhadapan dengan Luhan. Chanyeol dan juga Sehun.

Yunho dan Zhoumi menjelaskan alasan mengapa mereka berempat dipanggil dalam satu ruangan, Zhoumi mengucapkan selamat lebih dulu atas kemenangan mereka atas permainan beberapa waktu lalu dan juga mengapresiasikan bagaimana kemampuan yang dimiliki mereka berempat dalam menggunakkan kekuatan dan juga melawan serangan yang ada, khususnya saat kedua Raja itu saling menyerang kedua Putera Mahkota dan mengakibatkan luka pada bagian tubuh masing-masing.

"Semoga itu menjadi semangat untuk kalian mengembangkan kekuatan masing-masing, khususnya kau Chanyeol." Zhoumi menekankan nama Chanyeol dan menatapnya dengan serius.

"Ancaman untuk Kerajaan memang belum nampak dan berakibat serius hanya saja kita perlu bersiap dan mengasah kemampuan kekuatan yang kita miliki, benar kan Baekhyun." Zhoumi merangkul Baekhyun dan memberikan usapan pada bahu Baekhyun sementara gadis itu hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala dan mendengarkan dengan baik hal-hal apa saja yang dibicarakan.

"Raja Tiranis benar, kalian sudah cukup kuat dan bisa membaca sitausi dengan baik dan semoga dilatihan berikutnya semakin banyak pembelajaran yang bisa didapat." Yunho ikut menambahkan. "Dan, sebagai hadiah karena kalian sudah mengerahkan tenaga untuk melawan kami dan juga memenangkan permainan kemarin." Yunho menatap satu per satu keempat orang itu. "Kami memutuskan memperbolehkan kalian berkunjung ke dunia luar, tepatnya di negara asia belahan bumi barat." Yunho mengeluarkan sebuah undangan yang ditujukan untuk Kerajaan Glorfindel.

"Apa ini?" Chanyeol lebih dulu mengambil undangan itu dan membukanya dengan cepat serta menunggu penjelasan dari Ayahnya.

"Undangan untuk kau dan Sehun hadiri, kalian harus mewakilkan Ayah untuk datang pada acara itu, hanya makan malam biasa dan juga bertemu dengan pimpinan negara disana. Sedangkan kedua tuan puteri kita bisa memanfaatkan waktu untuk berjalan-jalan dan menikmati festival disana." Yunho menatap Luhan dan Baekhyun satu per satu, Luhan nampak tersenyum senang sedangkan Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya melihat nama acara festival yang ada pada undangan itu.

"Festival? First- / Snow." Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama bersuara.

"Yap, First Snow. Disana mereka mengadakan acara itu guna memperingati turunya salju pertama dan semoga memang benar apa yang diramalkan oleh Yixing benar. Yixing mengatakan bahwa first snow akan terjadi pada malam itu." Yunho menjelaskan sambil memperhatikan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergantian.

"Kalian akan berangkat sore ini, jadi siapkan segala kebutuhan selama dua hari kedepan." Zhoumi bersuara.

"Ehm, Yang Mulia.." Baekhyun mengeluarkan suaranya takut-takut.

"Kenapa Baekhyun?" Yunho yang berada disebelahnya menatapnya.

"A-aku harus meminta ijin pada Kris karena—

"AH! Chanyeol akan meminta ijin pada Kris." Yunho menjawab dengan santai sambil menunjuk kearah anaknya, Chanyeol.

"A-aku?" Chanyeol menunjuk dirinya.

"Iya. Kenapa?"

"Kenapa harus aku? Ayah yang meminta kami pergi jadi seharusnya—

"Aku memang yang meminta kalian pergi, tapi tanggung jawab Baekhyun saat berada disana adalah tanggung jawabmu."

"Hah? Kenapa harus aku yang bertanggung jawab terhadap Baekhyun, Sehun bisa menjadi pihak yang bertanggung jawab." Chanyeol menunjuk Sehun yang terdiam dan memperhatikan ia dan Ayahnya saling adu pendapat.

"Sehun menjaga Luhan." Dan itu adalah kalimat yang Zhoumi lontarkan.

"HAH?" Kini Sehun dan Luhan yang sama-sama berteriak.

"Papaaaa?" Luhan beranjak berdiri dengan suaranya yang keras.

"Tidak ada penolakan dan tidak ada bantahan, tidak ada suara keras atau mengumpat didalam ruangan ini. Keputusan sudah final, kalian berempat pergi ke dunia luar dan Baekhyun menjadi tanggung jawab Chanyeol, sedangkan Sehun harus bertanggung jawab atas puteri ku ini." Zhoumi menjelaskan dengan menatap tajam kearah Luhan dan juga Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

Selesai pembicaraan mengenai keberangkatan mereka berempat kedunia luar, Luhan segera melangkah cepat meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih berjalan bersama Chanyeol, dan juga Sehun yang hendak menahan dirinya untuk bisa sekedar berbincang sebentar.

"Ck! Kenapa dia selalu terlihat penuh emosi bila berurusan denganku." Sehun bergumam sendiri sementara Chanyeol dibelakangnya hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Kau akan kembali ke kamarmu?" Baekhyun mendonggakkan kepala kearah Chanyeol yang baru saja bertanya padanya.

Baekhyun berpikir sebentar sedangkan Chanyeol memperhatikan raut wajah gadis mungil itu.

"Ehm.. mungkin aku akan mencari Kris terlebih dahulu." Baekhyun berucap dan baru saja akan meminta ijin pamit undur diri.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu."

"Eh?" Baekhyun tercengang mendengar jawaban yang dikatakan Chanyeol.

"Aku harus meminta ijin pada kakamu bukan. Kau masih ingat apa yang kedua Raja bicarakan didalam?" Chanyeol menjetiikan tangannya dihadapan Baekhyun yang tidak berkedip menatapnya.

"E-oh! Ah.. hahah.. iya aku ingat." Baekhyun menggaruk tekuk lehernya yang tidak gatal dan pandangannya linglung untuk menentukkan arah jalan yang akan ia lalui untuk mencari kakaknya. Sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mencari kakaknya itu disekitar taman Istana yang dimana biasanya Kris akan menghabiskan waktu bersama Yoora dan juga Jongin atau Jongdae setelah mereka selesai latihan.

Chanyeol tidak banyak bersuara dan berjalan dibelakang Baekhyun sambil memperhatikan gerak gerik gadis mungil itu yang terlihat sedikit gugup bersamanya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menolakmu." Chanyeol bersuara dari belakang dan Baekhyun menghentikkan langkahnya karena mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh pria dibelakangnya itu.

"Mengenai kalimatku sebelumnya, aku bukannya menolak untuk tidak mau menjadi seseorang yang bertanggung jawab atas dirimu, hanya saja aku tidak mau kau akan membenciku bila aku berteriak atau sedikit marah padamu."

"Seperti saat di air terjun?" Baekhyun menjawab dengan memandang Chanyeol.

"Hm, seperti di air terjun. Mungkin aku akan bersikap terlalu khawatir padamu dan tidak bisa menunjukkannya dengan cara yang lebih halus jadi ya.. aku takut kau akan merasa tidak nyaman.." Chanyeol memandang gadis itu yang kini tersenyum hangat padanya.

"Maaf membuatmu khawatir." Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dan bersuara lembut pada Chanyeol. "Aku janji tidak akan membuat masalah saat berada di dunia luar, dan tidak akan membantah segala perintah yang kau katakan."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil dan mengusak rambut gadis itu.

"Sudahlah! Cepat cari kakakmu." Kini Chanyeol melangkah lebih dulu meninggalkan Baekhyun, dan gadis itu melangkah cepat guna mengejar Chanyeol yang entah kenapa kini malah melangkah lebih cepat dibandingkan dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

Kris menatap Yoora yang masih tersenyum-senyum padanya sambil mengarahkan pion catur yang kini bergerak menyerang salah satu pion kuda miliknya.

"Giliranmu." Yoora berbisik pelan dan masih tersenyum merekah.

"Gosh! Aku membenci ini. Sudah katakan saja langkah-langkah yang akan ku ambil dan siapa yang akan menang." Kris melempar asal salah satu pionnya dan kemudian merusak barisan pion pada papan catur itu.

"Kau terlalu lemah untuk melanjutkan." Yoora mendengus kesal dan merapikan satu per satu pion kecil itu.

"Ya ya ya.. aku terlalu lemah melawan seorang Puteri yang bisa meramalkan masa depan dan tahu siapa yang akan kalah walaupun untuk bermain catur sekali pun." Kris membalas dan merebahkan badannya pada bangku taman itu.

"Kau bukanlah Ksatria yang baik." Yoora kembali mengejek.

"Terserah."

"Noona! Noona!"

Yoora jelas tahu bahwa itu bukanlah suara Kris yang berteriak padanya , dan jelas sekali bahwa itu adalah suara miliknya adiknya yang memiliki suara sedikit rendah.

"Jongin?" Kris yang menebak lebih dulu.

"Nooonnaaaa!" Jongin datang dihadapan mereka dengan nafasnya yang masih terengah-engah dan juga keringat menghiasi keningnya dan seluruh wajahnya.

"Oh. Hai Kris!" Jongin menyapa Kris yang berada duduk bersama Yoora.

"Hai." Kris membalas dengan enggan.

"Kenapa kau berteriak dan berlari seperti melihat hantu?" Yoora bertanya pada adiknya.

"Hoo.. tak bisakah kau menebaknya?" nada Jongin terdengar meremahkan kekuatan kakaknya.

"Sebelum kau berteriak-teriak dan berlarian seperti itu aku juga sudah tahu, yang menjadi pertanyaanku sekarang. Apa gunanya kau berlarian seperti ini?" Yoora menjawab kesal dan akhirnya memukul kepala adiknya itu dengan tidak begitu keras.

Kris ikut tertawa senang sedangkan Jongin berpura-pura meringis kesakitan karena perlakuan Yoora.

"Tidak usah berpura-pura!" Yoora lebih dulu berteriak padanya sedangkan adiknya itu tertawa lebar.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu ya.."

"Hm."

"Apa Kris juga sudah tahu?"

Kini giliran Kris yang menampilkan wajah bingung dan cengiran bodohnya melihat kearah Yoora yang sekarang tersenyum meledek kearahnya sedangkan Jongin akhirnya menatap kearahnya dan kemudian menutup mulutnya guna menahan tawanya.

"Apa? Apa yang harus aku ketahui?" Kris menahan tangan Yoora dan menariknya mendekat, Jongin tentu saja masih tertawa lebar dan bahkan meloncat-loncat kegirangan.

"Huaaaa daebak! Ini akan sangat seru!" Jongin mengusapkan tangannya dan kini berlari sambil masih tertawa.

"Apa yang adikmu maksudkan? Ada kejadian apa yang belum aku ketahui?" Kris menahan Yoora dan menunggu jawaban dari wanita itu.

"Aku akan katakan tapi lepaskan tanganku dulu, cengkramanmu sungguh sakit." Yoora memasang wajah memelas dan merintih kesakitan dan tentu saja Kris tidak akan tega melihat Yoora merasakan sakit karenanya. Ia melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dan memilih berdiri hadap-hadapan dengan Yoora dan menunggu jawabannya.

"Baiklah, jadi.." Yoora menjelaskan pelan-pelan.

"Nooonnaaa!" Jongin kembali berteriak dan berlari dari arah yang sama saat ia pergi tadi.

Kris mengernyitkan alisnya melihat Jongin kembali dari arah penglihatannya sementara Yoora malah ikut tertawa.

"Kau hanya harus menjawab iya dan mengijinkan—pergi!" Yoora berteriak kearahnya sebelum melangkah lari menyusul Jongin.

"—Mereka pergi—!" ini suara Jongin.

Kris yang mendengar semua kalimat itu dalam sekali waktu kembali menjadi sosok paling bodoh disitu karena kini ia ditinggalkan sendirian dan berusaha merangkai kata-kata dari kalimat yang hanya terdengar sepotong-potong, dan belum juga ia mendapatkan jawaban dari apa yang ia dengar, kini dihadapannya sudah berada Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun-adiknya yang memilih bersembunyi dibalik punggung Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau bersembunyi dibalik Chanyeol?" wajanya yang bodoh sudah berubah mengeras saat melihat Chanyeol yang juga malah mendukung Baekhyun untuk bersembunyi dibalik punggungnya.

"Bisakah kita bicara?" Chanyeol akhirnya membuka suara dengan salah satu tangannya yang menutupi Baekhyun.

Kris menatap kesal pada mereka berdua dan melupakan apa yang seharusnya diingat tentang perkataan Yoora dan dan Jongin barusan.

"Ada apa? Apa bocah itu membuat kesalahan lagi?"

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun!" Baekhyun lebih dulu menyahut masih dari balik punggung Chanyeol.

"Lalu kenapa kau bersembunyi seakan-akan kau membuat kesalahan!" Kris baru saja melangkah untuk mendekat kearah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun namun langkahnya terhenti karena melihat Chanyeol yang ikut memundurkan langkahnya menjauhi Kris.

"Bisakah kau mendengarkan aku dulu?" Chanyeol bicara lagi. "Dan kau Baek, diam dan tetap dalam posisimu."

"Ne." Baekhyun menjawab dengan suara yang lebih lembut.

Kris berdecak kesal melihat tingkah adiknya yang bahkan sebelumnya berteriak keras kepadanya dan kini malah menjawab lembut saat Chanyeol memintanya.

"Aku diminta Raja Glorfindel untuk meminta ijin padamu membawa Baekhyun ke dunia luar dalam rangka menghadiri undangan pemerintah dunia luar dan juga ini sebagai hadiah atas kemenangan tim kami saat permainan kemarin." Chanyeol menjelaskan dengan cepat.

Sedangkan Kris yang pikirannya terbagi mencoba mengingat apa yang dikatakan Yoora dan Jongin ditambah kini Chanyeol menjelaskan bahwa ada undangan yang harus dihadiri Raja Glorfindel di dunia luar dan Baekhyun ikut serta karena ia menang atas permainan kemarin.

 _Adiknya akan pergi bersama Raja Glorfindel ke dunia luar_

 _Yoora mengatakan bahwa ia hanya harus mengijinkan mereka pergi_

 _Mereka yang dimaksud adalah Raja Glorfindel dan juga Baekhyun._

Chanyeol masih menunggu jawaban dari Kris, dan Baekhyun juga sesekali melirik kearah kakaknya yang masih berpikir keras dalam lamunannya.

"Bagaimana? Aku tahu kau akan khawatir meninggalkan Baekhyun disana, maka dari itu aku meminta ijin padamu karena aku—

"Aku mengijinkannya." Kris menjawab yakin tanpa mendengar lanjutan kalimat Chanyeol. "Aku mengijinkannya, lagipula ini perintah Raja dan juga aku percaya adikku bisa menjaga diri disana. Ia pernah hidup sendirian disana dan pasti dia sudah tahu apa yang harus dilakukan." Kris kembali menjelaskan dengan mantap dan kemudian melirik kearah Baekhyun yang tersenyum dari balik punggung Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak mau memelukku karena mengijinkanmu pergi?" Kris menggoda Baekhyun dan seketika adik kecilnya itu berlari kearahnya dan memeluk badan Kris.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum kearah mereka berdua dan menjadi penonton yang baik saat Kris mencubit sedikit ujung hidung Baekhyun atau pipinya yang menggembung seperti bakpau.

 **.**

Jadwal keberangkatan yang sudah ditetapkan semakin dekat, Yunho menyiapkan helicopter yang dimiliki oleh Glorfindel yang akan menghantarkan kedua pasang Putera dan Puteri Mahkota itu. Sehun, Luhan dan Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu berada dalam helicopter dan Chanyeol jelas terlihat berada pada kursi kemudi diikuti Sehun pada kemudi yang lainnya.

Para Putera dan Puteri Mahkota lainnya hanya bisa melihat dari balkon Istana di lantai 2 dengan tatapan iri karena melihat tim yang memenangkan permainan itu bisa merasakan bagaimana terbebas dari suasana Kerajaan dan juga latihan-latihan untuk dua hari kedepan.

"Aku harus memenangkan permainan lainnya nanti." Tao kembali bergumam pada Kyungsoo disebelahnya.

"Kita harus bergabung dalam tim Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bila ingin menang." Kyungsoo menjawab dan masih merebahkan kepalanya memandangi baling-baling helicopter yang mulai bergerak.

Sementara Jongdae dan Jongin menemani Yoora yang sedang menunggu Kris dan Baekhyun yang masih berada didalam kamarnya. Yunho dan juga Zhoumi juga berada disana guna sekedar sebagai formalitas menyampaikan salam perpisahan dan mendoakan perjalanan mereka selama dua hari kedepan.

Tak lama Baekhyun tengah berlari dengan sebuah tas ranselnya disusul Kris yang masih berjalan perlahan-lahan sambil tertawa melihat tingkah adiknya. Baekhyun memberikan salam pada Yunho dan Zhoumi sedangkan kedua Raja itu meminta Baekhyun segera naik kedalam helicopter yang sudah siap lepas landas. Baekhyun sempat berbalik sebentar dan melambaikan tangannya pada Kris yang sudah berdiri disebelah Yoora dan setelah itu dirinya masuk kedalam dengan helicopter yang semakin naik terbang tinggi dan pergi menjauh dari pandangan pintu masuk Istana Eowyn.

"Jadi kau mengijinkannya pergi?" Yoora masih menatap kepergian helicopter itu dan berbisik pada Kris yang melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Apa aku boleh menolak saat Raja yang meminta ijin?"Kris menjawab dengan diakhiri dengan suara tawa kecilnya.

Yoora mengernyitkan alisnya karena tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan kalimat yang dikatakan oleh Calon Raja Lynkestis itu. Belum selesai ia mencoba mencerna kalimat Kris sambil mengingat kejadian sebelumnya saat ia meninggalkan Kris di taman dimana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tiba, Yunho-sang ayah lebih dulu menghampiri mereka dan berbicara padanya.

"Aku harap kau percaya bahwa Chanyeol akan menjaga Baekhyun disana." Yunho menepuk bahu Kris yang menatapnya dengan aneh.

"Tentu saja aku percaya— Chanyeol? Tunggu, Yang Mulia tidak berangkat bersama Baekhyun?" Kris menunjuk kearah dimana sebelumnya helicopter itu pergi.

"Loh, Chanyeol tidak mengatakan padamu? Mereka yang akan pergi menghadiri undangan. Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Sehun dan Luhan, ini sebagai hadiah dari kami karena mereka memenangkan permainan kemarin." Penjelasan Yunho seakan-akan menjadi petir siang hari dan tepat terjadi dihadapan Kris dan bahkan mungkin menyerang isi otaknya saat ini, dimana yang bisa ia ingat keempat nama yang disebutkan itu pergi tanpa ada pengawasan siapapun terlebih lagi adik kecilnya ia ijinkan dengan mudah untuk pergi bersama kedua sahabatnya yang kadang bisa sangat mesum diwaktu tertentu.

Yoora yang mulai paham kondisi yang ada akhirnya mendekat kearah Kris dan mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan ayahnya dan tak lama kedua Raja itu memilih masuk kembali kedalam ruangan Istana sementara Kris masih mematung terdiam dengan lamunannya yang berisikan bayangan tentang hal-hal aneh yang bisa saja terjadi untuk kedua wanita yang ia sayangi.

 _Baekhyun dan Luhan._

Sedangkah Yoora tak henti-hentinya mengatai betapa bodohnya calon Raja Lynkestis saat ini.

* * *

 **-** **Loves of Tales -**

* * *

Perjalanan dari Eowyn menuju dunia luar biasanya ditempuh dalam waktu enam belas jam dan perjalanan mereka kini sudah berganti dengan duduk manis dalam pesawat _jet_ yang tentu saja sudah disiapkan oleh Raja Glorfindel sebelumnya, dan masih harus menunggu sepuluh jam kemudian untuk bisa mendarat di kota negara yang akan mereka tuju.

Luhan menutup matanya dan duduk sendiri di bangku depan, sementara Sehun dan Chanyeol duduk berdampingan pada tempat duduk yang sejajar dengan kursi yang tengah Baekhyun duduki. Chanyeol yang duduk tepat di pinggir dekat lorong jalanan sesekali memperhatikan Baekhyun yang masih menatapi pemandangan awan-awan yang sedikit terlihat dari kaca jendela pesawat , terkadang Chanyeol juga dapat melihat bagaimana gadisnya itu tersenyum hanya karena melihat sinar matahari yang menembus gumpalan awan-awan.

"Kau menyukainya?" Chanyeol akhirnya memilih mengajak Baekhyun berbicara sambil terus memperhatikan, tidak memperdulikan Sehun yang mungkin saja masih tertidur.

"Menyukai apa ?" Baekhyun malah berbalik bertanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk pindah dan duduk berhadapan dengan Baekhyun dan membuka lebar penutup kaca jendelanya.

"Awan, apa kau menyukainya?" Chanyeol menunjuk gumpalan awan yang bisa terlihat dengan matanya.

"Hm.. aku menyukai pemandangan langitnya. Bukan hanya awan saja, tapi semuanya, warna langit, matahari, kadang garis cakrawala juga aku menyukainya." Baekhyun menjelaskan dengan senyuman hangatnya dan masih melihat pemandangan dari jendelanya.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan kamera yang berada di dalam kantung celananya dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun.

"Ini.. untuk apa?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang menyodorkan kamera tepat dihadapannya.

"Ambil foto pemandangan yang kau sukai. Aku bisa mencetakkannya untukmu dan kau bisa menyimpanya pada buku harianmu itu." Chanyeol menjelaskan maksudnya dan menunjukkan buku harian yang ada pada Baekhyun dan terdapat gambar-gambar segala pemandangan yang pernah ia lihat.

Baekhyun menutup buku itu dengan cepat dan kemudian mengambil kamera yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol dan mulai mengambil gambar pemandangan yang ia lihat, ia sengaja melakukannya untuk mengabaikan Chanyeol dimana sosok itu kini akhirnya kembali pada tempat duduknya.

Perjalanan hampir sepuluh jam yang hanya diisi dengan duduk diam, makan, tidur didalam pesawat membuat kedua pasang Putera dan Puteri Mahkota itu keluar dari pesawat sambil merenggangkan pinggang dan juga kedua tangan mereka. Sambutan dari pemerintah dunia sudah menyambut saat mereka baru saja menginjakkan kaki di tanah bandara, beberapa orang ada yang menghampiri mereka dan memberikan hormat serta memberikan karangan bunga pada Baekhyun dan Luhan.

Chanyeol dan Sehun sebagai pihak Putera Mahkota memberikan salam, dan mengobrol kedua orang pemimpin disana sedangkan Baekhyun dan Luhan mengikuti mereka berdua di belakangnya. Kedua wanita itu benar-benar merasa kikuk dan tidak mengerti harus melakukan apa karena tidak paham prosedur yang seharusnya, sampai pada saat Chanyeol memperkenalkan Baekhyun dan mengalungkan tangan gadis itu pada lengannya dan membawanya berjalan bersama. Begitu juga yang dilakukan Sehun, meskipun terlihat jelas bahwa Luhan menolaknya tapi untuk saat itu Luhan benar-benar bisa bekerja sama dan berakting dengan baik dihadapan para pemimpin dan penduduk dunia luar yang berada di bandara.

Masing-masing dari mereka dihantarkan oleh limousine yang dimana terisi oleh pimpinan yang akan mendampingi mereka menuju hotel tempat menginap. Baekhyun yang berada disebelah Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum dan memperhatikan bagaimana wibawanya seorang Chanyeol-Calon Raja Glorfindel yang bisa begitu ramah dan bijak dalam berbicara pada pimpinan dunia luar. Meskipun terkadang ia juga memikirkan nasib Luhan yang harus duduk berlama-lama dengan Sehun dan menyaksikan bagaimana Putera Mahkota itu bersikap.

Chanyeol mengucapkan terima kasih dengan menunduk hormat sesaat mereka tiba di hotel dan mohon pamit untuk bisa masuk dan beristirahat pada kamar hotel yang sudah disediakan. Setelah menyaksikan mobil-mobil itu meninggalkan lobby hotel, Luhan segera melangkah menjauh dari Sehun dan berpindah berada disamping Baekhyun yang masih mengalungkan lengannya pada Chanyeol.

"Kalian boleh masuk kedalam kamar sekarang." Chanyeol memerintahkan dan memberikan kunci hotel pada Luhan.

"Apa kegiatan kami hari ini?" Luhan menerima dan bertanya pada Chanyeol.

"Hm, aku tidak bisa memaksa kalian untuk berdiam diri dan duduk manis di kamar hotel bukan?" Chanyeol menatap Luhan dan tersenyum kecil begitu juga Luhan yang ikut tersenyum dan kemudian memukul lengan pria itu dengan bunga yang ia terima.

"Aku akan bersiap dengan Sehun untuk kunjungan malam ini, jadi kalian bisa bebas keliling kota kecil ini." Chanyeol menjelaskan sambil memperhatikan Sehun yang menganggukkan kepala dan merapikan setelan jas nya.

"Dan kau Baekhyun!" Chanyeol memanggil nama Baekhyun dengan suara tegasnya. "Jangan pergi kemana pun tanpa Luhan." Chanyeol memberikan tatapan serius kearah gadis itu sedangkan sosok yang ditatap hanya menganggukkan kepala mengerti apa yang dimaksud walaupun dalam hatinya mengegrutu kesal.

Mereka berjalan terpisah menuju kamar masing-masing yang berada dalam satu lantai yang sama. Chanyeol dan Sehun berada dalam kamar yang sama disebelah timur sedangkan Luhan dan Baekhyun mendapatkan kamar di sebelah barat dari arah pintu lift.

Satu hal yang menjadi kebiasan dari Baekhyun setiap tiba pada tempat baru yang belum pernah ia kunjungi, kakinya menyusuri setiap ruangan dalam kamar hotel itu dan kemudian badannya bergulingan pada ranjang yang cukup tinggi dan terasa sangat empuk. Selimut halus yang menutupi bagian atas ranjang begitu halus dan wangi harum yang menyegarkan pernciuman. Tidak hanya itu, dirinya bahkan begitu takjub hanya karena melihat isi kamar mandi yang begitu megah.

"Ini lebih mewah dibandingkan hotel yang Ibu pesankan." Baekhyun bertepuk tangan dengan badannya yang bergerak ke kanan ke kiri sambil menghadap ke cermin dan sesekali merapikan dandanan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakkan.

Langkahnya kembali berlari menuju area balkon jendela, tangannya membuka jendela itu dan menyingkap setiap tirai yang menutupi sehingga hembusan angin masuk kedalam ruangan, dirinya berdiri di pinggir balkon dan tidak henti-hentinya mengatakan kata _'wow'_ hanya karena melihat pemandangan sekitarnya. Bangunan-bangunan gedung tertata rapi pada setiap bagian dan juga jalanan yang terlihat lenggang karena tidak banyak pengendara mobil-motor-maupun sepeda yang berlalu lalang, semua penduduk sekitar memilih berjalan kaki demi menikmati seisi kota kecil itu yang terlihat sangat apik.

Bunyi shutter kamera terdengar dari jarak jauh dan saat Baekhyun berpaling untuk melihat sumber suara itu, alisnya menatap curiga dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut.

"Chan-chanyeol? Sejak kapan dirimu ada disitu?" Baekhyun tergagap saat bicara menatap Chanyeol sementara yang ditunjuk memilih mengalihkan pandangannya pada tempat lain dan mengambil gampar pada pemandangan kota lainnya.

Merasa diacuhkan oleh Chanyeol, Baekhyun akhirnya memilih ikut menggunakan kamera yang sebelumnya dipinjamkan oleh Chanyeol. Ia memotret sebagian pemandangan yang dilihat dan pada akhirnya ia menggunakkan kamera itu untuk memotret dirinya dengan latar belakang pemandangan yang ada di belakangnya. Entah terhitung berapa banyak hasil yang ia dapat dari kegiatannya itu, dan bila bukan karena panggilan Luhan yang memintanya bersiap untuk berjalan-jalan bersama mungkin saja Baekhyun masih berada disana dan melanjutkan kegiatannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Kedua Puteri Mahkota itu berencana menyambangi tempat festival yang tertera pada brosur undangan saat Yunho, Raja Glorfindel menyerahkannya pada Chanyeol. Luhan sudah menginformasikan kepada Chanyeol bahwa mereka akan menunggu di depan pintu masuk festival saat acara sudah selesai.

Dan disinilah, kedua Puteri Mahkota itu menikmati waktu mereka.

Baekhyun yang selalu ingin mencoba berbagai hal entah itu makanan ataupun sekedar alat mainan yang tersedia di festival itu, ia juag tak segan-segan meminta foto pada beberapa penduduk yang datang dan mengenakkan kostum seperti _Santa Claus_ , Luhan yang menemaninya awalnya merasa malu namun melihat bahwa hal yang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun cukup menyenangkan sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melakukan hal yang sama.

Bila sebelumnya Baekhyun hanya berfoto dan meminjam topi merah yang menjadi ciri khas seorang _Santa Claus,_ lain hal nya dengan Luhan yang kini memakai topi dan juga jaket merah di badannya, belum lagi permen lollipop yang berwarna-warni kini berada dalam genggaman tangan dan sebagian sudah ia nikmati dalam mulutnya.

"Ini ternyata enak." Luhan memberikan sedikit pada Baekhyun, namun gadis itu menggelengkan kepala sebagai penolakan.

"Rasanya terlalu manis."

"Kau pasti lebih memilih Strawberry." Luhan menyeringai dan Baekhyun langsung tersenyum membalasnya karena tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri, terdapat penjual buah Strawberry dan berbagai cemilan lainnya yang bisa disajikan bersama. Luhan menggerakkan kepalanya menunjuk kearah penjual itu dan Baekhyun langsung berlari cepat kesana meninggalkan Luhan.

"Dasar anak kecil."

Sementara kedua Puteri Mahkota menghabiskan waktu bersama dan bersenang-senang di lain tempat, pertemuan yang dihadiri Chanyeol dan Sehun baru saja selesai, namun mereka berdua masih berada didalam ruangan disekelilingi oleh para pemimpin dunia yang turut hadir. Nama Kerajaan Glorfindel yang melekat pada keduanya membuat para pemimpin dunia menaruh rasa hormat mengingat Ksatria Glorfindel adalah ksatria yang cukup dikenal ahli dalam berperang dan juga berribawa saat memimpin. Dan semua itu sungguh terlihat saat Chanyeol berbicara dengan mereka semua dan memberikan strategi-strategi untuk meningkatkan keamanan dan kewaspadaan kedua dunia bila Hades menyerang kapan saja.

"Yang Mulia Raja pasti akan bangga bila suatu saat Putera Mahkota Chanyeol diangkat menjadi Raja untuk menggantikkannya." Pemimpin Dunia Timur menyampaikan pujian atas sikap Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih atas pujianmu Tuan, aku akan menyampaikan pada Yang Mulia salam dan kesan Anda." Chanyeol menunduk dan memberikan hormat.

Sehun yang selalu setia berada disebelah kakaknya ikut menundukkan badan dan memberi hormat setelah satu per satu para pemimpin dan tamu undangan meninggalkan ruangan pertemuan.

"Apakah ini benar-benar sudah selesai?" Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya pada Chanyeol setelah melihat tidak ada lagi siapapun di ruangan itu.

Chanyeol ikut menghela nafas dan melipat kemejanya hingga sebatas siku tanggannya, segelas air bening dingin yang berada di mejanya ia ambil dan langsung ditegak hingga habis meskipun setelahnya ia mengernyitkan alisnya karena merasakan hal aneh pada air itu.

"Kenapa? Apa air itu beracun?" Sehun yang melihat Chanyeol bersikap aneh segera mengambil gelas itu dan mencium aroma yang sangat tajam.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala dan kembali meminum air pada gelas yang lain, dan kini berwarna kemerahan.

"Ini _Wine_?" keterlambatan kerja otak Sehun membuat Chanyeol memutar matanya dan menghabiskan air kedua dan ternyata memiliki rasa yang sama seperti gelas pertama yang ia minum.

 _Wine._

"Ya! Daebak. Kau meminum dua gelas _Wine_?" Sehun memegang gelas kedua dan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Lalu kenapa kalau aku meminum dua gelas _Wine_ hah?" Chanyeol memukul pelan kepala Sehun dan mengambil mantel Kerajaan yang berada pada kursi dan segera memakaikan pada badannya sebelum ia berjalan melangkah.

"Ya tunggu aku!" Sehun menyusul dengan lari kecilnya dan masih kesulitan karena memakai mantel sambil berlari, sedangkan Chanyeol tidak memperdulikan adiknya dibelakang sana.

* * *

 **-** **Loves of Tales -**

* * *

Setelah melakukan perjalanan mengelilingi seisi tempat dimana Festival First Snow diadakan, Baekhyun dan Luhan memilih tempat duduk tak jauh dari Pintu Masuk Festival, dimana ini adalah _meeting point_ yang dijanjikan dimana Chanyeol dan Sehun akan menjemput mereka berdua setelah pertemuan yang diadakan itu selesai.

Dan ternyata selama kurang lebih 1 jam mereka menunggu, belum ada tanda-tanda dari Chanyeol maupun Sehun yang datang dan menjemput mereka berdua.

Baekhyun masih dengan tingkah dan sikapnya yang tidak bisa diam sudah berjalan mondar mandir dan kembali duduk hampir sepuluh kali menurut hitungan Luhan, sedangkan gadis itu memilih duduk sambil menggerutu dan tidak sungkan untuk mengumpat menyebut nama kedua Putera Mahkota Glorfindel.

"Baiklah! Aku akan pergi pulang sekarang!" Luhan beranjak dari tempat duduknya dengan kedua tangannya yang dikepal keras menandakkan kemarahannya.

"Baekhyun! Ayo kita pulang!" Luhan menarik tangan Baekhyun sementara sang pemilik tangan itu menahan dirinya.

"Lu-luhan.. Chanyeol berjanji akan menjemput kita.." Baekhyun mencoba menahan tangan Luhan supaya tidak menariknya pergi.

"Ini sudah lebih dari satu jam Baek! Mereka seharusnya sudah tiba sedari tadi." Luhan menjelaskan dan menunjukkan jarum jam di jam tangan yang ia gunakkan. "Aku yakin mereka melupakan kita dan duduk tenang di hotel saat ini!" Luhan menjelaskan lagi dengan masih penuh emosi.

"I-iya tapi kan.." Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Chanyeol berjanji akan menjemput kita.. dan bukankan kita harus menunggunya?" Baekhyun memasang wajah memelasnya dan berharap Luhan akan kembali duduk dan mau menunggu sebentar lagi bersamanya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau." Luhan menghempaskan tangan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi ia pegang. "Begini saja, aku akan kembali ke hotel dan bila memang mereka berdua ada disana aku akan menarik mereka dan menjemputmu disini. Bagaimana?" Luhan melihat kearah Baekhyun yang duduk manis dihadapannya.

"A-ku menunggu disini?"

"Hm, tapi janji padaku! Jangan pergi kemanapun sampai aku datang! Ada atau tidak adanya mereka di hotel aku akan meminta mobil jemputan membawaku kembali ke tempat ini dan menjemputmu." Luhan menunjukkan jari telunjuk kearah Baekhyun menandakkan bahwa apa yang dia ucapkan adalah perintah mutlak.

"Uhm. Aku akan menunggu disini." Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala dan tersenyum lebar kearah Luhan.

"Ingat jangan kemana-mana. Aku tidak mau harus berhadapan dengan Kris—ah maksudku kakakmu itu hanya karena aku meninggalkan adiknya di tempat asing." Luhan masih menekankan perintahnya sedangkan gadis kecil dihadapannya menganggukkan kepala berkali-kali dan bahkan sudah melambaikan tangannya kearah Luhan.

Luhan benar-benar meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian disana dengan cepat, sedangkan gadis itu kini duduk termenung dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut sambil memperhatikan beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang dihadapannya, berharap ia menemukan wajah yang dikenal dan bisa membawanya pulang ke hotel untuk beristirahat.

Sesaat ia sempat mengingat kembali isi mimpinya yang terjadi semalam, dan memperhatikan sekitarnya. Bahkan tangannya berkali-kali melepaskan topi merah yang ia kenakan sedari tadi dan memasangnya kembali.

"Ini berbeda.. mimpiku tidak menjadi nyata." Baekhyun bergumam pelan dan merapikan tatanan rambutnya lagi.

Kepalanya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, senyumnya belum menghilang dari wajahnya saat melihat hal yang lucu baginya, para anak kecil yang berlarian dengan mahkota bunga diatas kepalanya atau beberapa gadis yang menari-nari dengan menggunakkan rok _tulle_ seperti penari _Ballet._ Bahkan pipinya ikut merona saat melihat beberapa pasangan yang saling berciuman dibawah sebuah potongan daun yang sudah dihiasi oleh lampu-lampu berwarna-warni diatas kepala mereka, ia menutup matanya dan menggelengkan kepala sambil meminta ampun kepada Ayah-Ibu-bahkan kakaknya karena melihat hal yang tidak boleh ia lihat.

Sementara dari jarak beberapa meter dihadapannya, Putera Mahkota Glorfindel tampak gemas melihat tingkahnya dan bahkan tertawa sendiri dalam posisinya yang masih berdiri dengan kedua tangannya yang tersembunyi didalam mantelnya.

Chanyeol berjalan pelan kearah Baekhyun yang masih menutup matanya dengan tangan, tapi kini pandangannya sudah berpindah kearah pedagang yang menjual permen kapas berwarna-warni. Chanyeol mengeluarkan bando tanduk rusa yang sebelumnya ia beli dan segera memasangkan pada kepala Baekhyun yang ditutupi topi merah.

"E-eh?"

"Menunggu lama?" Chanyeol tersenyum kearah Baekhyun yang masih kaget melihat kehadiran dirinya.

"Chanyeol.." Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya dengan cepat dan memegang apa yang baru saja dipasangkan oleh Chanyeol di kepalanya.

"Aku mau membelikanmu mahkota bunga sebelumnya, tapi melihat—

"Oh! Jangan mahkota bunga!" Baekhyun beranjak berdiri dan menahan tangan Chanyeol yang sebenarnya tidak berniat pergi kemanapun.

"-melihat kau memakai topi merah itu.." Chanyeol menahan kalimatnya dan menatap wajah Baekhyun dengan bingung.

"Aku memutuskan membeli bando rusa itu."

"A-aaahh! Iya ! Jangan mahkota bunga! Bando ini lebih lucu." Baekhyun memasang kembali bando itu setelah melepaskan topi merah yang sebelumnya ia pakai.

Walaupun Chanyeol masih bingung dengan tingkah Baekhyun, ia memilih mengiyakan karena bagaimana pun juga dia adalah pihak yang bersalah karena membiarkan Luhan dan Baekhyun menunggu lama untuk dijemput. Untung saja mata Sehun sangat jeli melihat Luhan yang tengah berjalan kearah hotel mereka menginap dan berhasil menyusulnya, walaupun gadis itu masih marah dan jengkel kepada mereka berdua tapi mendengar Sehun akan mengantarkannya kembali ke hotel dan mengajaknya makan malam, Luhan mengiyakan dengan perjanjian salah satu dari mereka harus menjemput Baekhyun, dan itu berarti Chanyeol-lah yang harus menjemputnya.

"Maafkan aku." Chanyeol menunduk dan mencoba memperhatikan Baekhyu yang masih sibuk dengan bando rusanya.

"Uhm, kau membuat kami menunggu lama." Baekhyun menatapnya dengan bibir atasnya yang menekuk keatas.

"Aku mengambil mobil pribadiku dulu." Chanyeol menunjuk kearah mobil yang ia bawa untuk menjemput Baekhyun dan Luhan.

Dan saat itulah Baekhyun kembali berteriak histeris saat melihat mobil yang Chanyeol tunjuk persis-oh bukan-mobil itu memanglah mobil yang ada dalam mimpinya kemarin. Mobil yang akan ia naiki bersama Chanyeol melihat kembang api, bintang jatuh dan juga salju pertama yang akan turun malam ini.

Malam dimana dalam mimpinya Chanyeol mencium bibirnya.

 _Dan itu adalah ciuman pertamanya.._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baekhyun?"

"Baek? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Chanyeol mengibaskan tangannya berkali-kali dihadapan wajah Baekhyun yang masih melamun menatap mobil _Mercedes Benz E-Class Cabriolet_ berwarna silver-miliknya.

"B-baek-hyun.." Chanyeol menundukkan wajahnya dengan wajah bingung.

Sedangkan gadis yang ditatap itu masih melamun menerawang jauh mengingat jelas mimpinya, bagaimana bibir Chanyeol menciumnya, bagaimana tangannya yang menarik mantel yang dikenakan Chanyeol sebagai balasan ia menginginkan ciuman itu lebih lama, membayangkan dan mengingat akan mimpinya membuat pipinya merona berwarna merah merona, dan bahkan dirinya meloncat kebelakang saat mendapati wajah Chanyeol semakin mendekat kearahnya.

"H-hey.. kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol memegang kedua lengan Baekhyun untuk menahan badannya yang terhuyung kebelakang.

"A—aahh! Iya aku baik-baik." Baekhyun menepuki mukanya dan melepaskan genggaman tangan Chanyeol pada lengannya.

"Kau yakin?" Chanyeol masih memastikan , tangannya yang sudah tidak menggenggam lengan Baekhyun kini meraup wajah kecil itu yang dalam penglihatannya masih berwarna merah.

"Kau demam lagi?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala. "Ani.. mungkin karena terlalu dingin udaranya." Baekhyun berbohong, kedua telapak tangannya digosok dengan pelan secara bersamaan dan kembali menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya.

Chanyeol masih memperhatikan tingkah laku gadis itu dan kemudian melepas mantel tebal yang ada pada tubuhnya untuk dilingkarkan pada badan Baekhyun yang kini terlihat semakin tenggelam karena perbedaan tinggi badan mereka dan ukuran mantel yang terlalu besar. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar melihat bagaimana mantelnya membungkus badan mungil Baekhyun, bahkan ia memperbaiki topi _Santa Claus_ yang sebelumnya dipakai dan membenarkan posisi bando rusa yang ia belikan untuk Baekhyun.

"Nah.. kau terlihat seperti boneka sekarang." Chanyeol yang gemas mencubit pipi Baekhyun dan masih tertawa lebar, sedangkan gadis mungil itu menatap Chanyeol dengan kesal meskipun jantungnya bertedak tak karuan hanya karena melihat senyum milik Chanyeol.

"Puas mengejekku?" Baekhyun merajuk.

"Aku tidak mengejek. Sebentar, biar kau bisa lihat bagaimana penampilanmu sekarang." Chanyeol menahan badan Baekhyun yang akan beranjak meninggalkannya, tangannya kembali mengeluarkan kamera yang ia bawa pada kantung celana dan dengan cepat mengambil foto Baekhyun yang kini malah tersenyum manis kearahnya.

Chanyeol baru saja akan menekan tombol shutter pada kameranya sesaat setelah fokus kamera berhasil menangkap jernih wajah Baekhyun, dan itu membuat banyak pertanyaan bagi Chanyeol.

 _Kenapa Baekhyun terlihat sangat manis?_

 _Kenapa bisa jantungnya berdetak kencang hanya karena senyuman polos yang Baekhyun berikan._

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sebentar untuk mengembalikan fokus dan niatan awalnya untuk mengabadikan penampilan Baekhyun saat ini, setelah mengambil beberapa gambar ia menunjukkan pada Baekhyun yang sudah menghampirinya.

"Uuuuhh.. wajahku ternyata cantik ya." Baekhyun memuji diri sendiri saat melihat hasil jepretan Chanyeol pada kamera itu, sedangkan sosok yang mengambil foto dirinya malah masih memperhatikan gerak gerik senyuman yang Baekhyun lakukan.

"Wuaahh... hasil fotomu memang bagus! Wajahku semakin cantik-ah tidak! Aku memang sudah cantik, ya kan?"

Chanyeol tertawa sinis. Tangannya merebut kamera yang ada di tangan Baekhyun dengan paksa dan berjalan ke sembarang arah tanpa mengajak Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

"Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya? Tidak mau berada didalam festival, tidak mau menyaksikan kembang api, tidak mau menunggu saat salju turun dan tidak mau pulang dengan mobil." Chanyeol mengurutkan persyaratan yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Baekhyun perihal rencananya menghabiskan malam ini bersama Chanyeol.

"Turuti saja! Aku akan mengadukan ke Kris kalau kau tidak menurutinya." Baekhyun menyahut lagi dengan kesal sementara mulutnya masih menghabiskan gumpalan kapas yang barusan ia beli.

"Makan dulu yang benar baru memarahiku!" Chanyeol mengusap sisa gula kapas yang ada pada pipi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tentu saja kembali gugup dengan perlakuan yang Chanyeol lakukan, bahkan kali ini terasa sangat sulit menelan sebuah kapas gula pada tenggorokannya.

"Cepat habiskan, aku tahu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang."

Chanyeol menggandeng salah satu tangan Baekhyun, kakinya melangkah menyusuri kembali lokasi acara festival dan mengarah menuju beberapa blok kedepan yang belum nampak ramai. Dalam satu blok itu terdapat berbagai hiasan lampu-lampu dan juga dedaunan _Mistletoe_ yang menghiasi sepanjang lurus kedepan, beberapa meja panjang terletak di pinggiran blok, dan juga terdapat gelas-gelas plastic berwarna merah dalam jumlah yang terbilang banyak.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun untuk masuk dalam barisan para penduduk yang sudah berada disana entah sejak kapan, beberapa orang yang berkumpul berdiri di sembarang tempat dan memegang gelas merah yang disediakan sebelumnya, bahkan tak jarang ada beberapa orang yang menggunakkan baju berwarna hitam menawarkan minuman yang sama atau dalam jenis lainnya. Chanyeol mengambil salah jenis minuman dan langsung menikmatinya sendiri, sedangkan Baekhyun masih memperhatikan sekitarnya dan mulai penasaran dengan apa yang diminum.

"Apa itu enak?"

"Anak kecil belum boleh meminum ini." Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya dan melanjutkan menghabiskan minuman yang ia ambil sebelumnya.

Baekhyun kembali mengumpat kesal melepaskan pegangan tangan Chanyeol pada tangannya dalam artian bahwa ia sedang kesal dengan lelaki itu karena masih menganggapnya sebagai anak kecil. Baru saja Baekhyun membalikkan badan untuk melihat pemandangan yang lain, ia melihat minuman strawberry yang dibawa oleh orang yang menggenakkan baju hitam itu. Matanya dengan cepat menengok sebentar ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang tidak memperhatikannya dan itu ia anggap sebagai kesempatan untuk mencicipi minuman Strawberry itu.

Baekhyun menghampiri kearah wanita berpakaian hitam itu dan mengambil segelas besar minuman berwarna merah dengan buah strawberry dihadapannnya. Senyumnya ia berikan pada wanita itu sebagai tanda terima kasih karena mengijinkannya mendapatkan minuman itu.

Chanyeol kembali tertawa melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang sudah bersemangat meminum isi gelas yang ada di tangannya.

"Lihatlah, tidak akan ada yang percaya kalau kau bukan anak kecil Baek."

"Kenapa? Kau saja yang menganggap aku anak kecil terus—oh minuman ini enak sekali! Aaahh strawberrynya manis!" Baekhyun memuji rasa minuman yang baginya sangat menyegarkan dahaganya, dan untuk Chanyeol yang melihat tingkah gadis didepannya ia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dan kembali mengatai Baekhyun dengan sebutan _'bocah'._ Meskipun ia terus mengatai dan mempertanyakkan tingkah Baekhyun yang masih seperti anak kecil hanya karena sebuah minuman manis dengan buah Strawberry didalamnya, ditambah lagi kini gadis itu tengah bergerak menggoyangkan badannya karena suara musik yang mulai diputar- Chanyeol tetap mengeluarkan kameranya dan menangkap setiap pergerakan dan hal apapun yang dilakukan gadis itu.

Baekhyun tertawa, Baekhyun melamun, Baekhyun berteriak, Baekhyun melompat, Baekhyun minum, dan segalah hal yang dilakukan Baekhyun dalam kurun waktu beberapa menit itu ada dalam kamera Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol seketika disaat beberapa orang mulai membentuk barisan dan berjalan sambil bernyanyi bersama memutari sebuah pohon buatan yang menjulang keatas. Melihat tingkah gadis didepannya yang mulai terlihat sedikit gila dan akan mengambil gelas minuman strawberry yang sudah diminum hampir delapan gelas banyaknya, Chanyeol merebutnya lebih dulu dan meminum sedikit karena rasa penasarannya kenapa Baekhyun meminumnya berkali-kali.

" _Oh Shit—_

Chanyeol membuang minuman itu dan meminta minuman lain yang disediakan oleh beberapa pelayan itu.

"Yaa.. Chanyeol.. kenapa dibuang?" Baekhyun memukul-mukul badan Chanyeol dengan pelan.

Chanyeol memberikan minuman yang lain namun memiliki warna yang sama merah seperti minuman sebelumnya, hanya saja kali ini sudah dipastikan oleh Chanyeol bahwa minuman itu hanyalah soda biasa.

"Kau hanya boleh minum ini gadis nakal." Chanyeol mencubit pipi Baekhyun yang kini sudah berubah warna semakin merah.

"Hm.. ini manis juga." Baekhyun memamerkan senyumnya dan kembali mengikuti antrian para orang-orang sekitar yang berjalan sambil menari-nari. Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang dan mengusak wajahnya sebelum ia memutuskan mengikuti Baekhyun dan merangkul gadis itu dalam dekapannya sebelum terdapat masalah yang tidak diinginkan.

Acara pesta jalanan yang diadakan di sepanjang jalan blok itu masih berlangsung hingga hari semakin malam dan cuaca cukup dingin, beberapa pasangan yang ada mulai berpelukan dan mengikuti ritme lagu yang semakin sendu seakan-akan mengisyaratkan untuk semua yang hadir untuk merasakan momen indah saaat ini menanti turunnya salju pertama di kota mereka.

Lain halnya dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Seharusnya mereka bisa mengikuti pasangan lain yang sudah saling bergelung berbagi pelukan dan kehangatan, hanya saja penolakan dari gadis keras kepala bernama Baekhyun sedari tadi membuat mereka harus dalam posisi seperti ini, Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol dari belakang, dan kepalanya benar-benar bersandar seakan-akan punggung Chanyeol adalah bantal ternyaman yang pernah ia dapat.

"Chanyeol hangat.." gumaman entah keberapa kalinya dilontarkan dari Baekhyun dan kedua tangan kecil itu semakin memperat pelukannya.

"Ya-ya.. kau sudah mengatakan itu berkali-kali Baek."

"Hm.." Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Sudah mau pulang?" Chanyeol mengelus tangan Baekhyun dan memeluknya dalam dekapan tangannya.

"Beluummm.."

"Ini sudah malam Baek."

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Aku suka memelukmu.."

Chanyeol tertawa kecil.

"Aku suka saat aku tidur kau memelukku.."

Chanyeol terdiam kaku mendengar kalimat itu.

"Tidurku terasa hangat dan bahkan mimpi-mimpiku terasa indah."

Baekhyun masih melanjutkan dan tidak memperdulikan bahwa punggung yang ia peluk itu semakin menegang mendengar apa yang dicelotehkannya.

"Aku suka melihatmu tertawa.. aku suka saat kau khawatir padaku.." Baekhyun kembali tertawa sendiri dan Chanyeol belum menyahut satu kata pun menunggu gadis yang memeluknya dari belakang itu menyelesaikan apa yang ingin dikatakan.

"Aku suka semuanya.. tapi itu hanya dalam mimpi." Kini suaranya terdengar kesal. "Aku hanya bisa merasakan semuanya dalam mimpi.. bahkan ciuman pertamaku pun hanya dalam mimpi!" kakinya terhentak kesal berkali-kali sedangkan Chanyeol kini menahan ketawanya dengan menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya sendiri.

"Kris akan membunuhku bila tahu aku memimpikanmu setiap malam.. hehe" dan Baekhyun kembali tertawa sendiri, kepala bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan imutnya sedangkan tanganya semakin memperat pelukannya.

"Chanyeoolll..."

...

"Channn..."

"Hm." Chanyeol akhirnya menyahut.

"Aku juga suka suaramu."

"Hanya itu?"

"E-eh?" Baekhyun menjauhkan diri meskipun tangannya masih memeluk pinggang Chanyeol.

"Hanya itu saja yang kau sukai dariku?" perlahan-lahan badannya berbalik untuk bisa melihat Baekhyun lebih jelas.

"Apa hanya itu saja yang kau sukai dariku?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya dan kini tangannya menarik Baekhyun untuk berada dekat kembali pada dirinya, tatapan mata Baekhyun yang berkedip seperti mata _puppy_ yang memohon menambah keimutan wajahnya dan bahkan Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengelus pipi nya dengan kedua tangannya. Baekhyun tidak memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan dari Chanyeol, hanya saja tangannya semakin meremas jas hitam yang membalut tubuh pria itu dengan tatapannya yang masih memandang wajah Chanyeol, hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh Chanyeol ia tidak memberikan pertanyaan yang lainnya dan juga tidak mengatakan apa pun.

Keduanya hanya saling memandang dalam diam.

Dan entah keberanian dari mana yang dimiliki seorang Calon Raja Glorfindel itu hingga bisa menundukkan wajahnya dan menarik wajah Baekhyun untuk semakin dekat kearahnya. Matanya terpejam saat jarak kedua wajah itu semakin tipis hingga ujung hidung masing-masing saling bergesekkan dan pada hitungan detik kemudian bibir keduanya saling bersentuhan. Baekhyun semakin memperkuat remasan pada jas hitam Chanyeol dan entah kenapa matanya ikut terpejam saat merasakan bibir pria dihadapannya bergerak untuk melumat bibirnya, lumatan yang begitu lembut dan semakin menekan bibirnya sedangkan tangan Chanyeol semakin menarik badannya untuk kembali masuk dalam pelukannya.

Mereka berdua terhanyut dalam ciuman yang semakin panas, kedua bibir yang saling melumat lembut dan pelan namun memberikan kenyamanan hingga tidak ingin menyudahinya dalam waktu dekat, bahkan bunyi ledakan kembang api yang mulai terdengar disekitar mereka tidak bisa menghentikan kegiatan ciuman itu, teriakan para orang-orang disekitar yang menyambut turunnya salju pertama pada malam itu pun dianggap hal tidak penting bagi keduanya karena kini kedua tangan Baekhyun mulai dikalungkan pada leher Chanyeol dan sang pria pun semakin memperdalam ciumannya dan memeluk gadis itu dengan semakin erat.

 _Kembang Api_

 _Salju_

 _Kris.. jangan salahkan Chanyeol karena mencuri ciuman pertamaku.. anggaplah ini hanya mimpi yang sama seperti sebelumnya._

 _Tapi aku menyukainya._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Jangan salahkan aku karena mencium adikmu.. aku melakukan apa yang ingin aku lakukan,_

 _Dan aku menyukainya._


	12. 12

Dentingan lonceng yang berbunyi keras dan suara kembang api serta teriakan dari orang sekitar mereka tidak berpengaruh sama sekali. Chanyeol sebagai pihak yang mendominasi pergerakan bibirnya bahkan semakin mendorong Baekhyun namun tangannya yang berada di belakang kepala gadis itu juga menahan sehingga ia bisa melumat dan menyesap lebih dalam bibir tipis itu yang kini ia rasakan memang manis seperti bayangan dalam mimpinya.

Dan meskipun ini adalah ciuman pertama bagi Baekhyun, nyatanya dirinya terhanyut dalam setiap pergerakan yang Chanyeol lakukan dan membiarkan pria itu menginvasi gerakan bibir dan lidahnya, bahkan ia menurut setiap perintah Chanyeol yang meminta ia membuka mulutnya lebih lebar ataupun menggerakkan lidahnya mengikuti pergerakan lidah Chanyeol, bila bukan karena pasokan oksigen yang menipis pada masing-masing bagian paru-paru mungkin mereka tidak akan menghentikkan ciuman itu.

Chanyeol lebih dulu melepaskan bibir Baekhyun, tapi lelaki itu masih mengecup bagian atas bibir Baekhyun dan juga merasakan bagaimana pergerakan nafas Baekhyun yang terengah-engah dengan kedua matanya yang terpejam, remasan tangan Baekhyun pada kerah kemeja yang ia kenakan mulai terlepas sedangkan gadis itu kini tersenyum memandangi Chanyeol hingga pada menit kesekian badannya jatuh pada pelukan Chanyeol dengan suara dengkuran halus yang terdengar dari mulutnya, dan Chanyeol tersenyum kecil dan malah memeluk badan mungil masuk dalam dekapannya yang hangat, kepalanya mendongak keatas melihat bagaimana rintikkan butiran salju semakin lebat diatas langit malam dan cerah. Matanya terpejam sedangkan hatinya memohon permintaannya yang mungkin saja bisa dikabulkan oleh sang bintang yang baru saja berjalan turun jatuh masuk dalam kegelapan langit malam.

* * *

 **.**

 **12**

 **.**

* * *

"Kau yakin tidak ingat bagaimana semalam kau bisa pulang?"

Baekhyun terdiam dan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sedangkan kedua matanya memandang kearah cermin yang berada tepat di seberang wajahnya dan memperlihatkan bagaimana bentuk wajahnya kini, namun yang Baekhyun perhatikan adalah bagaimana bibirnya masih berwarna merah muda terang dengan garis bibir tipis.

Bila sebelumnya ia menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menjawab yang Luhan, sebenarnya dalam hatinya ingin mengungkapkan kebenaran dari kejadian semalam yang tentu saja sangat Baekhyun ingat jelas, bagaimana ia bertemu Chanyeol dengan mobil mewahnya, bagaimana mereka menghabiskan malam dengan mengikuti acara pada salah satu area yang tidak jauh dari tempat festival, bagaimana dirinya yang menghabiskan minuman dengan buah Strawberry tapi kenyataannya minuman itu mengandung alcohol dan mengakibatkan dirinya mabuk dan pingsan setelah ia dan Chanyeol—

"Ani!" Baekhyun menutup matanya sedangkan Luhan menatap bingung gadis itu yang masih duduk di atas ranjang dan kini mulai mengubur dirinya kembali untuk bersembunyi dalam selimut dan kembali berteriak sambil merengek.

"Ya! Baekhyun! Kau kenapa?" Luhan memukul pantat Baekhyun yang tertutupi selimut dan berhasil membuat kepala gadis itu muncul keluar.

"Luhannie.." mata puppy-nya terlihat dengan mulut mengerucut hingga hampir menutupi lubang hidungnya.

"Kau kenapa, sejak kau bangun tidur tingkahmu benar-benar aneh! Tidak ingat kau kemana, tidak ingat apa yang kau lakukan semalam, bahkan aku yakin kau tidak ingat bagaimana Chanyeol membawamu pulang kan! Dasar anak nakal!" Luhan memukul pantatnya lagi sedangkan Baekhyun masih menekuk bibirnya kedalam.

"Kalau Ayah dan Ibu-mu tahu bahwa Chanyeol yang menggendongmu dari lobby Hotel hingga sampai ke kamar ini dia pasti akan merutukimu Baek."

Baekhyun mengernyitkan alisnya mendengar kalimat apa yang baru saja Luhan katakana. "Kenapa dengan Chanyeol yang menggendongku dari lobby hingga ke kamar?"

Luhan seketika membelakkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Biar ku ulangi, Chanyeol menggendongmu dari lobby bawah hingga ke kamar. Sekali lagi, **Chanyeol. Menggendongmu dari Lobby bawah hingga ke kamar. Chanyeol, Calon** _ **Raja Glorfindel!"**_

Dan Baekhyun membalasnya dengan menggelengkan kepala.

"Astagaaaaa! Baekhyun! Dia seorang Chanyeol! Calon Raja! Dan dia bahkan bukan pacarmu atau kekasihmu! Dia juga bukan kakakmu! Pastilah orang tuamu marah besar, bagaimana bisa Puterinya tertidur di mobil orang lain dan membiarkan pria itu yang membawanya ke kamar hotel." Luhan memberikan gambaran dengan tangannya. "Untung saja Chanyeol bukan tipe pria mesum seperti Sehun atau Kris-ah maksudku Kakakmu itu." Luhan menyelesaikan ucapannya dan setelahnya menggaruk sedikit telinganya yang mungkin tidak gatal.

"Kalau Ibu-ku tahu Calon _Raja Glorfindel_ itu mengambil ciuman pertamaku aku sangat yakin Chanyeol yang akan dibunuh oleh Ayah dan Kakakku! Dia mesum! Dan sudah seharusnya dia menggendongku karena aku kelelahan menunggunya!" Baekhyun menyikap selimutnya dan kembali dalam posisi duduk sementara Luhan yang sebelumnya akan berjalan menuju lemari pakaian menahan langkahnya. Kedua tangannya menutup mulutnya yang terbuka lebar dan tersenyum, matanya membelak lebar setelah melihat BaeKhyun yang masih memasang wajah khas bangun tidurnya.

"Wa-e?" Baekhyun yang masih kesal bertanya pada Luhan yang menatapnya.

"Chanyeol?"

"Kenapa dengan Chanyeol?" Baekhyun menyahut lagi dengan wajah yang sama.

"Chanyeol menciummu? Kalian berciuman? Aaaaahhhhh!" Luhan memekik sambil berlari kearah Baekhyun dan hendak memeluknya sementara Baekhyun yang baru sadar akan kebodohan yang ia katakan sebelumnya menarik nafas panjang dan kembali kaku. Tangannya menutup mulutnya sementara Luhan sudah memeluk dan bahkan menggoyang-goyangkan badannya melampiaskan kegembiraan setelah mendengar berita itu.

"Jadi kalian sudah menjadi pasangan kekasih?"

"E-eh?"

Baekhyun terdiam dan menggigit bibirnya mendengar pertanyaan Luhan lagi.

"Tunggu.. kalian belum mengutarakan perasaan masing-masing?"

"A-aku tidak tahu.. hanya saja ia tiba-tiba menciumku setelah—

"Setelah…?"

 _"Chanyeol hangat.."_

 _"Aku suka memelukmu.."_

 _"Aku suka saat aku tidur kau memelukku.."_

 _"Tidurku terasa hangat dan bahkan mimpi-mimpiku terasa indah."_

 _"Aku suka melihatmu tertawa.. aku suka saat kau khawatir padaku.."_

 _"Aku suka semuanya.. tapi itu hanya dalam mimpi."_

 _"Aku hanya bisa merasakan semuanya dalam mimpi.. bahkan ciuman pertamaku pun hanya dalam mimpi!"_

 _"Kris akan membunuhku bila tahu aku memimpikanmu setiap malam.. hehe"_

 _"Chanyeoolll..."_

 _"Channn..."_

 _"Aku juga suka suaramu."_

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan meremas rambutnya mengingat kejadian semalam terutama segala kalimat yang selama ini hanya ada di pikirannya dan dalam mimpinya sudah ia katakana langsung dihadapan Chanyeol semalam.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Baekhyun berteriak kencang, menjatuhkan dirinya pada ranjang kasur dan menendang-nendanng kakinya sendiri, Luhan kembali menatap aneh pada tingkah Baekhyun dan bahkan dirinya sendiri meyakinkan bahwa yang ia lihat adalah gadis berusia 20 tahun dan bukannya anak gadis berusia lima tahun.

Luhan baru saja akan menanyakkan apa yang terjadi lagi pada Baekhyun yang kini malah berteriak-teriak, mengusak rambutnya sendiri dan bahkan menendang-nendang kakinya, kini gadis itu sudah berguling ke kanan dan ke kiri diatas ranjang. Tapi mendengar bunyi bel pintu kamar hotelnya yang entah sudah keberapa kali membuat kakinya berlari cepat untuk melihat siapa yang tengah meneror kamarnya.

"Ch-chanyeol!"

"Luhan." Chanyeol membalas sapaan yang diberikan oleh Luhan, meskipun ia bingung dengan tatapan yang Luhan berikan. Biasanya Luhan akan tersenyum datar dan acuh, kini gadis dihadapannya menahan pintu kamar hotel untuk tidak terbuka lebar dan kemudian senyuman lebar dengan wajahnya yang bersemu-semu.

"Ada apa? Kau mencari Baekhyun?" Luhan kembali mengagetkannya dengan membawa nama Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memicingkan pandangannya. "Sebenarnya, aku mencari kau dan Baekhyun untuk mengingatkan sarapan. Aku tunggu kalian di restoran." Jawaban singkat diberikan olehnya meskipun terdengar nada yang sedikit gugup tapi setelahnya ia langsung melangkah pergi kembali ke kamarnya, sementara Luhan belum sempat membalas apapun akhirnya hanya terdiam pada posisinya dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

Ia kembali berlari masuk kedalam kamar yang masih terdapat gadis mungil yang berguling-guling dan kini tenggelam dalam selimut seakan-akan badannya akan menjadi sushi roll seperti makanan semalam yang ia santap dengan Sehun—itu pikirannya.

"Oh Baekhyun! Ayolah!'' Luhan mendorong-dorong badan gadis itu hingga gulungan selimutnya terlepas.

"Chanyeol baru saja datang—

"HA! Kemana? Dia tidak menanyakan aku kan? Apa dia masuk kedalam?"

"Tidak! Dengarkan aku dulu." Luhan menahan tangan gadis itu untuk mengusak rambutnya atau melakukan apapun. "Dia tidak mengatakan apapun dan hanya mengingatkan waktu sarapan bersama pagi ini, aku juga tidak menanyakkan apapun padanya.. jadi mungkin kalian akan bersikap sewajarnya saja seperti biasa." Luhan menjelaskan dengan santainya.

"Bolehkah aku bilang tidak mengingat kejadian apapun semalam?" Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan wajah memelas dengan mata puppy-nya dan jangan lupakan bibirnya yang menekuk kedalam hingga pipi mochi-nya terlihat menggembung.

Luhan mengangkat bahunya. " _Well_.. itu terserah padamu, aku hanya bisa menjaga informasi ini untuk diriku sendiri dan mungkin akan menjadi kunci balas dendamku pada Chanyeol jika ia menggangguku nantinya."

Luhan tertawa diikuti Baekkhyun yang pada akhirnya tertawa setelah sedari dia bangun sebelumnya hanya melamun dan bertingkah aneh.

"Akhirnya kau tertawa.." Luhan tersenyum dengan tangannya yang gemas ingin mencubit pipi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala dan masih tetap tersenyum memandang Luhan, sudah lama ia tidak merasakan kehangatan dan santai seperti ini mengingat belakangan waktu selama di Istana Eowyn mereka lebih berfokus berlatih bersama, mengatur strategi, dan juga kegiatan sibuk lainnya. Bahkan seingat Baekhyun, ia dan Puteri Mahkota lainnya hanya bisa berbicara terbuka satu sama lain hanya disaat waktu tidur malam dan Baekhyun selama ini selalu menghabiskan malamnya bukan pada tempat tidur di kamarnya, melainkan bersama sosok pria yang mencuri ciuman pertamanya.

"Baekhyun, aku penasaran akan sesuatu." Luhan memandang kearahnya lagi dengan tatapan mencurigakan.

"K-ke-kenapa?"

"Bagaimana rasanya dicium oleh Chanyeol?"

 _Saat itu rasanya Baekhyun ingin kembali menghilang dari hadapan Luhan._

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun dan Chanyeol lebih dulu tiba di ruangan Restoran Hotel tempat mereka akan sarapan bersama, meja yang khusus akan ditempati oleh para Putera Mahkota dan Puteri Mahkota itu terkesan sangat private karena letaknya yang berada pad sudut paling ujung dan tedapat pembatas yang menutupi ruangan meja tersebut, ditambah dengan jendela kaca yang memperlihatkan langsung suasana kota itu di pagi hari.

"Semalam aku makan dengan Luhan di Restaurant Jepang itu, dan memang benar makanannya luar biasa enak." Sehun masih menceritakan kesan makan malamnya bersama Luhan yang benar-benar membuat hatinya senang dan tidak bisa berhenti untuk menceritakan itu pada kakak keduanya yang masih memejamkan mata dan duduk di hadapannya.

"Dan kalian makan sushi lalu melihat kembang api dari rooftop restoran itu dan Luhan sama sekali tidak marah padamu atau pun menjauhimu?" Chanyeol mengucapkan kalimat semuanya itu dengan mata terpejam dan masih menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada.

"Kau menceritakan itu sejak semalam Sehun-ah.. bisakah kau tak mengulangnya terus?" Chanyeol membuka matanya, memandang Sehun sebentar yang sudah duduk terperosot memasang wajah merenggut pada kakaknya.

"Kau kakak paling menyebalkan! Makanya jangan tinggalkan adikmu sendirian dan menikmati pesta di jalanan tanpa mengajak kami untuk bergabung! Jahat sekali!"

Chanyeol sedikit mendengus mendengar jawaban Sehun. "Kalau aku memintamu bergabung, aku yakin kau tidak akan merasakan kenikmatan—

Sehun yang bergerak cepat pindah kesamping Chanyeol dan menutup mulut kakaknya itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Luhan datang." Sehun berbisik pelan, dan saat Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya terlihat Luhan dan Baekhyun berjalan bersama dengan sikap yang berbeda. Luhan masih seperti biasanya berjalan santai dan sesekali menunjukkan apa yang ia lihat pada Baekhyun, sedangkan gadis itu membawa badannya memutar untuk melihat dekorasi dan bentuk dari restoran itu dengan mulut yang berdecak kagum tak berhenti bergerak bahkan hingga ia tiba di meja dimana Sehun dan Chanyeol duduk bersebelahan saat ini.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" Luhan lebih dulu bersuara melihat tingkah laku dua bersaudara Glorfindel yang saling memukul tangan satu sama lain.

"Tidak apa." Sudah jelas Sehun yang lebih dulu menjawab dan Chanyeol masih menjadi pihak tersenyum menggoda yang ditujukan pada Sehun dan Luhan yang saling memandang tanpa diam.

Terlepas dari tingkah Sehun dan Luhan, Baekhyun yang tidak mengerti dengan kondisi yang terjadi memilih langsung duduk dihadapan Chanyeol tanpa menyapa atau pun menatap wajah pria dihadapannya. Chanyeol yang menyadari sikap Baekhyun langsung memajukkan wajahnya menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Tidakkah kau ingin menyapaku atau Sehun?"

Suara beratnya yang ia keluarkan tentu saja terdengar oleh Baekhyun, namun gadis itu hanya terdiam dan tidak mau menatap wajah Chanyeol yang jelas-jelas berada di hadapannya.

"Dia masih mabuk, _I guess_." Luhan mewakili Baekhyun untuk menjawab, bahkan ia menambahkan usakan pada rambut Baekhyun hingga terlihat berantakkan. Baekhyun mendengus kesal dan merapikan rambutnya kembali sementara Chanyeol masih memperhatikan gadis dihadapannya itu dengan senyuman kecil di wajahnya.

"Ckckck, anak kecil mulai berani minum _alcohol_. Ya Hyung! Kau tidak melarangnya, apa kau memang yang memberikan minuman itu supaya dia mabuk?" Sehun tertawa cukup keras namun tak lama ia mengeluh kesakitakan pada kepalanya yang dipukul cukup keras oleh Chanyeol.

"Jangan asal bicara! Kau tanya sendiri, bagaimana dia bisa minum dan mabuk." Chanyeol mendengus kesal. Melipat kembali kedua tangannya di depan dada dan mendarkan punggungnya pada bantal tempat duduk sementara pandangan matanya masih memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun dengan serius, terlebih bagian bibirnya yang tipis dan tengah bergerak dengan imutnya saat mengucapkan serangkaian kalimat pada Sehun. Chnayeol tidak peduli dengan apa yang Baekhyun ceritakan mengenai hal yang ia ingat hanya saat berjalan bersama Chanyeol menuju tempat pesta jalanan dan selebihnya ia tidak tahu, Chanyeol sungguh tidak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan adalah ingatan yang jelas masih menyimpan segeala memori malam kemarin yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan karena rasa manis bibir Baekhyun yang sekarang terasa nyata baginya dan sialnya membuat dirinya ingin merasakan lagi dan lagi, bahkan lebih.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat dan meminum air putih yang ada dihadapannya dengan sekali tenggak.

"Seandainya kakakmu tahu apa yang terjadi tadi malam, Aku yakin ia sudah mengurung dirimu di kamar dan tidak akan membiarkanmu keluar kamar salama satu bulan."

"Ya, katakan itu pada seseorang yang pernah mengalaminya." Chanyeol menyahut kalimat yang baru saja Sehun ucapkan kearah Baekhyun, yang sontak membuat Luhan tertawa dan Baekhyun yang tidak mengerti menelan ujung sendoknya dan dibiarkan dalam mulutnya sambil memperhatikan tingkah mereka bertiga.

"Tidak usah kau pikirkan. Itu bukan urusanmu." Chanyeol menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajah Baekhyun dan seketika tatapan Baekhyun mendelik tajam kearahnya dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut kecil dan Chanyeol bersumpah ingin mencium bibir itu lagi tapi ia harus bersusah payah menahan diri dihadapan adiknya dan juga Luhan.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingat apapun yang terjadi semalam di pesta jalanan itu?" Chanyeol mengungkit pertanyaan yang sudah hampir tiga puluh menit berlalu.

Baekhyun terdiam kaget, tangannya bahkan kaku hanya untuk sekedar mengangkat sebuah potongan buah anggur yang ada untuk ia suapkan kedalam mulutnya. Luhan dan Sehun juga menambah suasana suram karena mereka hanya terdiam dan memandanginya, menuntut sebuah jawaban atas apa yang Chanyeol katakan. Meskipun Luhan sedikit menganggukkan kepala seabgai kode jawaban 'Jawab iya kau tidak ingat apapun' seperti yang ia bicarakan dengan Luhan sebelumnya di dalam kamar.

"A.. a-ku benar-benar tidak ingat.." rantaian kalimat yang benar-benar sulit untuk Baekhyun katakan akhrinya bisa terdengar oleh Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak asyik Baek." Sehun yang lebih dulu menyahuti dan kemudian Luhan memberikan pukulan pada kepalanya dan mereka kembali pada pokok permasalahan yang hanya mereka mengerti, sedangkan Chanyeol yang masih memandangi Baekhyun kini semakin menatap curiga dan bahkan mendekatkan kembali wajahnya kearah gadis itu dan menatapnya dalam dengan manik miliknya.

"Kau melupakan sesuatu kejadian penting semalam." Bisikan dari suara bass itu tepat terdengar dihadapan wajahnya dan Baekhyun hanya bisa memejamkan matanya menghindari tatapan Chanyeol, sementara pria itu sudah kembali lagi dalam posisi duduknya. Wajahnya tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan bahkan kini ia mulai menyantap makanannya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada Baekhyun yang semakin gugup dihadapannya dan enggan untuk bahkan sekedar melihat kearahnya.

Kegiatan sarapan pagi itu berlanjut dan terlihat seperti dua pasangan yang menikmati waktu pagi mereka, Sehun dan Luhan kembali ke sikap yang biasanya. Saling menggoda dan menjahili satu sama lain namun yang terlihat kini Luhan lebih banyak tersenyum dan tertawa lebar dengan apa yang dilakukan Sehun, berbeda dengan sikapnya beberapa hari lalu yang selalu terganggu dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Sehun.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun? Chanyeol masih menikmati makanannya dan memandangi Baekhyun tanpa berniat sekalipun mengalihkan pandangannya, sedangkan Baekhyun merasa risih dan aneh diperhatikan oleh Chanyeol bahkan untuk melanjutkan makanannya pun dia enggan.

"Semalam ada bintang jatuh."

"Hah benarkah? Kapan?"

"Semalam." Chanyeol menjawab singkat dan menahan senyumannya dengan berpura-pura melanjutkan menyuapkan makanannya masuk dalam mulutnya.

"Ternyata benar ada bintang jatuh." Baekhyun bergumam pelan dengan terduduk lemas.

"Sayang sekali kau tidak melihatnya."

"Ini semua gara-gara dirimu yang menciumku tiba-tiba! Ish!" Baekhyun memprotest dengan suara kerasnya, bahkan ia menusuk buah pada piringnya dengan kasar tanpa memperdulikan kondisi di sekitar mejanya. Chanyeol yang tersenyum sendiri dan menahan suara tawanya, disampingnya Sehun terbengong memperhatikan Baekhyun dan kemudian melihat kearah kakaknya, bahkan ia juga melihat Luhan yang menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangannya dan hanya menggelengkan kepala saat ia mendapati Sehun memperhatikannya.

Baekhyun baru menyadari sesuatu hal yang salah seharusnya tidak ia ucapkan setelah selang beberapa menit, ia mengangkat kepalanya sedikit melirik kearah Luhan dan kemudian Sehun sebentar dan setelahnya ia memilih beranjak dari kursinya dan berlari kembali ke kamarnya.

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Benar-benar bodoh kau Baekhyun!" Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri selama perjalanannya melangkah kembali ke kamar. Ia tidak peduli atas pandangan orang lain yang melihat tingkahnya didalam lift yang berbicara pada dirinya sendiri, yang ia pikirkan bagaimana caranya cepat kembali ke kamar dan bersembunyi dalam selimutnya hingga mereka kembali ke Eowyn.

Saat pintu lift terbuka di lantai tempat kamarnya berada, kembali ia mengumpati dirinya sendiri yang melupakan kunci kamarnya dipegang oleh Luhan.

"Aaaaahhh!" Baekhyun menarik rambutnya dan tergeletak duduk di depan pintu kamarnya, lulutnya ditekuk dan merebahkan kepalanya diatas lututnya, kedua tangannya menutupi bagian wajahnya dan berharap Luhan akan tiba dan secepatnya membukakan kamar mereka.

Sayangnya apa yang diharapkan Baekhyun tidaklah dikabulkan, karena pada kenyataannya Chanyeol-lah yang menyusul dirinya yang kini berjalan pelan keluar dari lift dengan kedua tangannya yang berada didalam kantung celananya dengan senyuman yang belum hilang sedari tadi. Katakanlah Chanyeol gila karena selalu membayangkan wajah Baekhyun yang menahan malu dan juga berbohong mengenai ingatannya tentang kejadian semalam.

Langkahnya berhenti tepat dihadapan Baekhyun yang masih pada posisi sebelumnya, Chanyeol menekuk lututnya sebagai tumpuan dan sedikit berlutut untuk menyamakan posisinya dengan Baekhyun.

"Kau mau apa?"

Chanyeol melebarkan matanya, tidak menyangka Baekhyun mengetahui kehadirannya bahkan gadis itu tidak membuka mata atau pun mendongak untuk melihatnya sebentar.

"Kenapa menghindariku."

"Menurutmu.." Baekhyun menyahuti dengan suara merajuknya dan masih dalam posisi yang sama.

Seharusnya Baekhyun melihat langsung bagaimana wajah Chanyeol yang tidak berhenti tersenyum melihat tingkahnya.

"Itu ciuman pertamaku juga bila kau mau mengetahuinya." Chanyeol kembali bicara dan kini ia sudah duduk bersebelahan dengan Baekhyun walaupun pandangannya terarah pada wajah Baekhyun yang tersembunyi.

"Aku tidak percaya." Baekhyun menyahuti kesal.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab apapun dan terdiam sebentar menikmati pemandangannya dimana Baekhyun masih bertahan menahan diri untuk mengangkat wajahnya dan bicara berhadapan dengannya, meskipun badannya sendiri tidak tahan untuk berdiam lama terlihat dengan kedua sepatunya yang bergerak pelan saling bergesekkan.

"Jangan minta padaku untuk melupakan kejadian semalam." Chanyeol akhirnya memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua. "Aku sudah terlalu lama menunggu untuk mencium bibirmu entah sejak kapan, dan jangan pernah memintaku untuk melupakannya atau bahkan tidak menganggap ciuman itu pernah ada. Karena itu adalah salah satu hal terindah yang akan aku simpan dalam memori otakku, aku tidak melarangmu untuk melupakannya atau pun menganggapnya tidak pernah terjadi. Bahkan kalau kau mengatakan pada semua orang kau tidak ingat apapun tentang semalam aku tidak akan melarang dan marah padamu, hanya.." Chanyeol terdiam sebentar dan menahan tangannya untuk mengusap rambut Baekhyun yang tergurai.

"Jangan pernah memintaku untuk melupakannya."

Baekhyun terdiam dan masih menunggu Chanyeol untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya atau beranjak pergi, tapi ia masih merasakan aroma tubuh pria itu didekatnya dan entah sedang apa karena sama sekali tidak ada pergerakan dan suara terdengar dari sampingnya.

"Masuklah ke kamarmu. Luhan dan Sehun tidak akan kembali dalam waktu dekat." Chanyeol berucap singkat dan kemudian beranjak berdiri, baru saja ia akan melangkah lebih jauh meninggalkan Baekhyun langkahnya kembali tertahan dan kemudian berbalik untuk melihat gadis itu yang masih dalam posisi yang sama.

"Bolehkah aku berharap kau akan merindukanku nantinya?" Ini bukanlah kalimat yang Chanyeol lontarkan kepada Baekhyun seperti sebelumnya, kalimat itu hanya terdengar di dalam hatinya dan dalam pikirannya yang hanya bisa ia dengar sendiri dan juga Yoora yang masih berada dalam pikirannya.

 _"Kau tidak mengatakan padanya?"_ Yoora menyahut dengan suara sedihnya.

 _"Untuk apa?"_

 _"Setidaknya katakan perasaamu padanya, katakan kalau kau memang menciumnya dengan penuh perasaan dan beritahu dia kalau kau akan pergi beberapa hari.."_

" _Dan memberikan harapan yang tidak pasti?"_

 _"Kau akan kembali! Ingat itu! Penglihatanku akan masa depanmu masih panjang Chanyeol! Jangan bicara sembarangan!"_

 _"Kita tidak tahu keadaan disana, sudah, katakan saja pada Ratu Eleanor aku akan tiba dalam beberapa jam kedepan."_

Chanyeol menutup pikirannya sesaat setelah masuk dalam kamarnya, tanpa membuang waktu panjang ia mengemasi barang-barangnya untuk bersiap pergi ke Istana Eleanor.

* * *

 **-Loves of Tales-**

* * *

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya dan melihat sekeliling isi kamarnya yang masih terasa sepi, alinya mengernyit bingung karena seingatnya ia tertidur dengan duduk didepan kamarnya, bukan di tempat tidurnya.

"Apa Chanyeol yang membawaku masuk?" Baekhyun bergumam pelan, tangannya menyibak selimut tebal yang mentupi badannya dan beranjak turun dari ranjang untuk melihat keadan diluar kamarnya.

"Luhan?" Ia berlari kecil dan mencari sosok Luhan di setiap ruangan kamar hotel, didalam kamar mandi, dapur dan bahkan balkon hotel.

"Dia kemana?" Baekhyun kembali bermonolog. "Ah, mungkin di kamar Chanyeol." Ia mengambil mantelnya dan segera beranjak keluar dari kamarnya, kakinya melangkah dengan cepat dan saat akan memencet bel pada pintu kamar itu, ia menatap bingung karena kondisi pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

"Chan..?" Baekhyun mendorong pintu itu untuk terbuka semakin lebar dan melangkah masuk dengan mengendap-endap takut ia akan bertemu orang lain atau bisa saja ia salah masuk kamar.

"Chanyeol.. aku masuk ya.." langkahnya sudah berada pada ruangan tengah kamar hotel itu, sedangkan matanya melihat sekelilinya dua kamar yang berhadapan dengan pintu yang tertutup rapat, kepala nya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri menimbang kamar mana yang harus ia ketuk lebih dulu. Dan pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melangkah mendekat pintu kamar yang berada disebelah kirinya, tangan mungilnya mengepal dan mulai mengetuk pintu itu sebanyak tiga kali.

"Chanyeol.. Sehun.."

Tangannya mengetuk lagi dan kini terdengar lebih keras dibandingkan sebelumnya tapi masih belum ada jawaban juga, dan dengan kesal ia membuka knop pintu kamar itu dan membukanya secara perlahan. Hal pertama yang ia dapat rasakan adalah aroma wangian khas Chanyeol masih melekat pada ruangan itu, meskpun terlihat jelas bahwa kamar itu kosong. Tidak ada satupun barang-barang milik Chanyeol yang ada, isi lemari kamarnya bahkan tidak ada satupun baju didalamnya, ketika Baekhyun melihat kedalam kamar mandi juga terlihat kosong.

Baekhyun mengusap selimut yang terlipat rapi dengan tangannya dan merebahkan badannya diatas ranjang, tangannya bergerak naik turun merasakan suhu dingin pada selimut itu namun aroma badan Chanyeol masih bisa tercium.

"Wangi Chanyeol." Baekhyun bergumam pelan dan tersenyum sebentar, baru saja ia akan memejamkan matanya untuk merasakan lebih lama berada di dalam kamar yang Chanyeol tiduri itu, pikirannya masuk untuk mengingat mimpi-mimpi anehnya yang pernah ia alami.

 _Langkah kakinya dipaksakan berlari cepat meskipun tubuhnya masih terasa lemas karena ia tidak memakan apapun selama beberapa hari belakangan, tapi mendengar suara helicopter dan kendaraan mobil yang memasuki kawasan Istana itu sudah cukup menguatkan dirinya untuk berlari dan melihat sosok yang ia ingin temui._

 _Bahkan dirinya kembali terisak menangis hanya karena melihat bagiamana helicopter yang berada jauh diatas kepalanya bersiap akan mendarat, jantungnya berdetak tak karuan menunggu pandangan matanya melihat sosok yang ia inginkan._

 _"Ku mohon.. aku mohon.." ia melipat tangannya didepan dada dan tak berhenti mengusap air matanya yang mengalir deras. Tak lama setelah menyadari helicopter itu sudah dalam posisi akan mendarat ia berlari cepat dan membuka pintu istana dengan kasar, langkahnya melambat sedangkan matanya masih mencoba melihat kondisi didalam helicopter hitam itu dan mencari sosok yang ia ingin lihat._

 _"Chanyeol.. ku mohon.." gumamannya semakin membuat air matanya mengalir lebih deras dan bahkan tubuhnya semakin lemas hingga jatuh ke atas tanah, karena terlalu lama berdiri._

 _Badannya dipaksakan untuk berdiri dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya, sedangkan air matanya tak mau berhenti terus mengalir deras membasahi pipi dan wajahnya. Langkahnya semakin melambat dan tertatih, pandangannya yang mulai kabur terasa semakin membuatnya lemah karena belum menemukan sosok yang ia inginkan._

 _"Chanyeol.."_

Baekhyun beranjak bangun dan termenung dalam posisi duduknya, tangannya mengusap kedua pipinya yang basah karena air mata dan entah kenapa ia bisa merasakan kesedihan yang sama seperti didalam mimpinya. Dadanya terasa sesak, dan bahkan untuk bernafas sedikitpun ia kesulitan hingga harus menggunakkan mulutnya untuk membantunya bernafas.

Ia menghapus aliran air matanya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar menyusul kamar kedua yang belum ia datangi. Tinggal beberapa langkah menuju pintu kamar itu, suara desahan yang terdengar dari dalam kamar membuat langkah berhenti, dan matanya berkedip cepat memastikan bahwa yang ia dengar memang berasal dari dalam kamar itu. Baru saja ia melangkahkan salah satu kakinya, bunyi angin dan dentuman pintu keras membuat badannya berbalik dan kembali ia dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Yoora serta Jongin yang berada di belakangnya.

"Yoora-na?"

Baekhyun baru ingin memeluk badan Yoora yang menghampirinya tapi Yoora sudah lebih dulu menahan badannya dan mulutnya untuk bicara.

"Dengarkan aku, gunakkan perisaimu dan tetap berada di dekat Jongin apapun yang terjadi, kau mengerti? Kris akan menemui di pesawat." Yoora menatap Baekhyun begitu dalam, dan bahkan Baekhyun tidak bisa mengatakan apapun selain menganggukkan kepala dan segera melangkah kearah Jongin.

"Kita bertemu didalam pesawat." Yoora mengedipkan matanya dan setelah anggukkan Baekhyun berhenti, Jongin menghilang membawa Baekhyun dari hadapan Yoora.

 _ **Baekhyun's Pov.**_

Ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan kekuatan yang dimilik Jongin, walau hanya berpegangan tangan dengannya dan tiba-tiba seluruh badanku tertarik mengikuti dirinya dan hanya beberapa detik setelahnya kami berdua sudah berada didalam pesawat. Dan Kris sudah berada dihadapanku.

"Kris!" Aku beranjak bangun dan langsung memeluk badannya, sedangkan Jongin sudah kembali menghilang dari tempat duduknya.

"Anak nakal!" Kris mencubit pipiku dan dan ditariknya dengan kasar.

"Ya! Sakit! Kenapa mencubitku?" Aku mengusap pipiku yang sebelumnya ditarik oleh tangan Kris.

"Aku merindukanmu kau tahu." Kris mengalungkan tangannya dan menarikku dalam pelukannya lagi.

"Aku tidak." Aku berbohong dan aku tahu Kris sudah mengerti dengan apa yang ku maksud karena kini ia menciumi kepalaku berkali-kali dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Baekhyun.."suara Kris terdengar lebih lembut dan entah kenapa membuatku sedikit merinding mendengarnya. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku untuk melihat wajahnya dan benar saja, raut wajahnya lebih kaku dan tidak ada senyuman pada bibirnya.

"Kenapa? Apa sesuatu terjadi?" Aku bertanya padanya.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik." Kris memegang erat kedua lenganku dan posisi kami kini saling berhadapan. "Bisakah kau membawaku masuk dalam perisaimu dulu sebelum aku menjelaskan semuanya." Awalnya aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksudkan, namun pada akhirnya aku mengeluarkan kekuatan perisaiku dan membungku badan kami berdua dengan sempurna, dan ini pertama kalinya aku melihat perisaiku lebih bercahaya dibandingkan saat-saat kemarin aku menggunakannya.

"Selalu gunakkan perisaimu dimanapun kau berada bila kau sedang sendiri." Kris kembali menjelaskan setelah ia memperhatikan bagaimana perisai ku membungkus sempuran badan kami. "Jangan pernah mengatakan apapun mengenai kekuatanmu, khususnya kekuatanmu yang bisa menghilang, dan cahaya pada dirimu." Kris kembali menjelaskan.

"Aku tidak mengerti.." Aku menatap padanya dengan bingung.

"Kerajaan Eleanor akan datang ke Eowyn, dan itu akan membuat sedikit kekacauan karena Eleanor sedang diburu oleh kaum Hades. Kau ingat Irene?"

Aku menganggukkan kepala. "Aku ingat.."

"Hades belum mengetahui kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh Irene dan juga dirimu, untuk itu mereka sedang mencari tahu, dan saat ini Irene berhasil diculik oleh mereka." Suara Kris semakin menghilang sedangkan badanku bergetar ketakutan. Aku pernah mengalami bagaiman rasanya diculik dan berhadapan dengan para bawahan Hades, dan itu adalah pengalaman paling tidak menyenangkan dan aku tidak mau menghadapinya lagi.

"Chanyeol sedang berusaha menyelamatkan Irene—

"Chanyeol?!" Aku berteriak menyebut nama Chanyeol setelah mendengar namanya disebutkan oleh Kris.

Dan saat itulah aku teringat akan mimpiku aku ingat kenapa aku merasakan kepedihan yang sangat mendalam, aku ingat mimpiku jelas-jelas sangat menyedihkan karena rasa khawatirku akan Chanyeol, pikiranku kembali mengingat beberapa jam yang lalu saat Chanyeol duduk bersamaku didepan kamar hotel kami, saat Chanyeol mengatakan..

 _"Jangan pernah memintaku untuk melupakannya."_

Aku terdiam dan tidak mendengarkan satu kata pun yang Kris masih ucapkan karena pikiranku terfokuskan pada Chanyeol, segala ucapannya dan juga tingkah lakunya beberapa hari belakangan tampil dalam pikiranku dan membuat hatiku tidak karuan karena aku sungguh mengkhawatirkannya.

"..Aku juga akan pergi untuk melindungi Putri Mahkota Eleanor yang lainnya karena—

"Boleh aku ikut?"

"Tidak!"

"Aku mohon.. aku bisa membantu kalian dan membawa Putri Mahkota Eleanor tanpa ada yang mengetahuinya."

"Tidak Baekhyun!" Kris membentak. "Kau tidak akan pergi kemanapun! Kau akan tinggal di Eowyn dan berdiam diri disana dengan yang lainnya." Kris menatapku penuh amarah dan kemudian melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari lenganku ketika suara Luhan dan Yoora terdengar.

"Aku titip adikku." Kris beranjak bangun dan mengambil mantelnya, ia berpegangan bersama Sehun dan Jongin dan setelahnya mereka bertiga menghilang dari hadapanku, meninggalkan Yoora dan Luhan yang kini duduk dihadapanku.

 _ **Baekhyun's Pov End.**_

Selama perjalanan pesawat yang ditumpangi ketiga Yoora, Luhan dan Baekhyun tidak ada satupun yang memulai percakapan. Yoora lebih banyak terdiam kaku dengan pandangannya yang kosong dan terkadang air matanya mengalir dari ujung kelopak matanya. Baekhyun yang memperhatikan ikut bergabung dengan Luhan dengan saling menggenggam tangannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Yoora tersenyum kepada keduanya.

"Mungkin kau bisa menjelaskan pada kami mengenai penglihatanmu." Luhan mengusap punggung tangan itu dan tersenyum hangat, berharap Yoora akan terhibur.

"Itu bukan penglihatan, aku sedang berusaha berkomunikasi dengan Sehun dan Jongin." Yoora membalas senyuman Luhan.

"Sehun menanyakkan kondisimu." Kini Yoora tersenyum lebar kearah Luhan yang tersipu malu.

"Kau mau mengatakan apa pada adik bungsuku itu?" Seperti biasa, Yoora selalu menuntut sebuah jawaban. "Aku merindukanmu, atau aku mencintaimu, atau aku menyayangimu, atau aku menunggumu kembali dengan selamat?" Yoora mengatakan deretan kalimat panjang lebar itu dengan senyuman lebar sedangkan Luhan menutup telinganya enggan mendengarkan semuanya itu.

"Aku membencinya." Luhan menyahut lebih dulu setelah cukup lama Yoora terdiam dan masih menatapnya.

"Baiklah akan aku katakan." Yoora kembali pada posisinya sedangkan Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepala dengan senyuman pada wajahnya.

"Baekhyun?" Yoora menyadarkan lamunan Baekhyun.

"A-ah iya."

"Mau mengatakan sesuatu pada Kris? Aku bisa menyampaikannya."

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Ia pasti sudah tahu apa yang akan aku katakan padanya bila ia sedang pergi jauh." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil dan kembali memandang langit dari jendela pesawatnya, dan entah kenapa ia teringat lagi saat dirinya dan Chanyeol sama-sama memandang pemandangan awan pada pesawat ini.

"Yoora-na.. apakah barang-barangku ada di pesawat ini?"

"Oh? Hm, aku dan Luhan sudah membereskannya. Kenapa? Kau membutuhkan sesuatu?"

"Ah, aku ingin mengambil kameraku."

Yoora beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan membuka kabin diatas kepalanya, tangannya mengeluarkan tas hitam yang cukup besar dan meletakkannya disamping Baekhyun, dan tanpa menunggu lama Baekhyun mencari kamera yang Chanyeol berikan padanya.

"Yes!" Baekhyun memekik senang melihat kamera itu, dan langsung mengeluarkannya.

"Chanyeol memiliki kamera yang sama denganmu." Yoora memperhatikannya.

"Ahh.. ini memang milik Chanyeol." Baekhyun menyengir lebar dan langsung mengambil beberapa foto pemandangan dari jendela pesawatnya.

Yoora tersenyum dan menatap kearah Luhan yang masih memperhatikan Baekhyun.

"Kau tentu tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiranku kali ini bukan?" Luhan berbisik pelan.

"Aku tahu." Yoora masih tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya, membiarkan Luhan yang masih memandangi Baekhyun dengan kamera milik Chanyeol, sedangkan gadis itu tidak peduli dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Luhan dan Yoora dan masih mengambil beberapa gambar dengan kamera itu.

Tidak ada penyambutan dari kedua Raja dan para penghuni Istana Eowyn, karena istana itu nampak sangat kosong dan sunyi, bahkan desiran angin jelas bisa terdengar begitu kencang dari luar Istana. Yoora membawa masuk Luhan dan Baekhyun untuk segera masuk kedalam Istana dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Yoora-na!" Kyungsoo lebih dulu menghampirinya dengan wajahnya yang ketakutan, Tao yang melihat Yoora dan Luhan juga langsung menghampiri kakaknya dan meminta pelukan.

"Jongdae meninggalkan aku disini sendiri dan kau tidak kunjung datang." Rengekkan Tao membuat Luhan tidak tahan menahan airmatanya dalam pelukan Tao.

"Kau sudah besar! Jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil." Luhan menepuk pelan punggung belakang Tao dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kami takut, tidak ada siapapun disini." Kyungsoo ikut merengek ketakutan.

"Yixing belum datang?" Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala menjawab pertanyaan Yoora.

"Itu lah mengapa kami ketakutan. Bagaimana bila ada yang menyerang disaat kalian belum datang?" Tao merengek lagi.

Yoora tertawa kecil. "Penjaga Istana sudah berada dalam posisi mereka masing-masing jadi tidak mungkin ada yang menyerang tiba-tiba masuk dalam Istana."

"Dia terlalu sering mengkhayal hal yang menakutkan." Luhan menyahut dan memukul lengan Tao pelan.

"Sudah, beristirahatlah. Kalian pasti lelah." Yoora memerintahkan dan semuanya menganggukkan kepala setuju akan kalimatnya. Kyungsoo merebahkan badannya pada ranjang Tao, sementara gadis tinggi itu meminta untuk tidur pada ranjang yang sama denga Luhan karena ia merindukan kakaknya. Baekhyun yang tidak berkomentar apapun sedari tadi masuk kedalam selimutnya dan berusaha memejamkan matanya meskipun terasa sulit.

 _Chanyeol.. kau akan baik-baik saja kan? Kali ini aku berharap mimpiku tidak jadi kenyataan._


	13. 13

Empat hari berlalu semenjak kepergian para Putera Mahkota dan juga Kedua Raja Glorfindel dan Tiranis guna menyelamatkan Puteri Mahkota dan Ratu Eleanor. Empat hari juga Istana Eowyn terasa suram dan sepi, seakan-akan Istana besar nan Indah itu tidak berpenghuni dan hanya menjadi bangunan bersejarah, menunggu kunjungan para wisatawan untuk melakukan tour di dalam museum.

Dan dalam empat hari itu juga seluruh Puteri Mahkota yang tinggal di dalamnya tidak ada semangat untuk saling mengobrol ataupun bicara sedikit pun, Yoora yang selalu terdiam memandangi pemandangan di luar dan banyak yang mengetahui bahwa gadis itu menggunakkan kekuatannya untuk berkomunikasi dengan para Putera Mahkota di luar sana ataupun melihat ke masa depan kejadian-kejadian yang akan terjadi. Lain halnya dengan Luhan dan Tao, bila Tao hanya merengek mengkhawatirkan Papa dan Kakaknya, Luhan kini terlihat termenung bila jam makan tiba bahkan ia sama sekali tidak bisa menyantap makanannya bila duduk di ruang makan dan akan memilih untuk makan di kamar.

Dan Baekhyun, gadis ini lebih mengkhawatirkan karena selalu berteriak di tengah malam dan menangis sejadi-jadinya hingga membuat semua penghuni Istana terbangun dan mendatanginya dirinya untuk menenangkannya. Esok paginya, ia akan duduk termenung sendiri di balkon istana dengan membawa kamera kecilnya, meskipun begitu ia hanya akan duduk sendiri disana dan menangis lagi. Lain halnya Kyungsoo, ia hanya bisa mengamati seluruh sikap yang terjadi pada Yoora, Luhan, Tao dan juga Baekhyun dan memberikan kalimat penenang meskipun pada akhirnya mereka akan menjawab.

 _'Aku tidak apa-apa, tenang saja. Semua akan baik-baik saja.'_

"Mereka selalu mengatakan itu, padahal terlihat jelas mereka sangat menyedihkan." Kyungsoo terduduk pada ayunan di taman Istananya dengan Yixing yang berada disebelahnya memperhatikan raut sedih gadis itu menceritakan seluruh kejadian yang menjadi pikirannya.

"Mereka memang baik-baik saja, tapi hati mereka tidak." Yixing menyahut dan mengusap lengan Kyungsoo dengan lembut. "Kau sudah cukup membantu mereka untuk menghibur diri, hanya saja mereka membutuhkan lebih dari itu. Saat hati mereka yang merasakan kosong, kalimat penenang sebijak apappun tidak akan bisa memperbaikinya karena yang mereka butuhkan adalah sesuatu yang bisa mengisi kekosongan hati itu."

"Sesuatu itu apa?"

"Sesuatu itu bisa apa saja, perasaan cinta, bahagia, kenyamanan.. sesuatu yang membuatmu bahagia."

"Aku belum mengerti maksudnya.." Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau bukannya belum mengerti. Kau belum merasakannya." Yixing mengusap kepala Kyungsoo dan memeluknya sebentar. "Kau pasti akan merasakannya nanti, bila ia juga menyadari hal yang sama denganmu. Hanya masalah waktu Puteri Mahkota." Kedipan mata Yixing hanya diperhatikan oleh Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya dirinya sedang menebak-nebak maksud dari ucapan Yixing kepadanya.

"Cepatlah masuk kedalam, udara sudah mulai dingin." Yixing menyadarkan lamunan Kyungsoo, dan setelahnya gadis itu menganggukkan kepala dan berlari masuk kedalam Istana.

Disaat bersamaan, Yoora terlihat melangkah pelan menuju kearah dimana Yixing masih berdiri dan menghadap kearahnya, seakan-akan memang pertemuan mereka sudah dijadwalkan.

"Kau sengaja mengusirnya karena mengetahui kedatanganku kesini?" Yoora menatap curiga Yixing sambil menunjuk kearah dimana Kyungsoo berlari.

"Aku tidak mengusirnya, dia sudah memikirkan makanan sedari tadi hanya tidak ia ucapkan padaku."

Yoora tertawa kecil dan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mendengar penjelasan Yixing dimana sedikit tidak bisa dipahami.

"Bagaimana, apa ada kabar dari Chanyeol?"

Yoora menatap Yixing sebentar dan tersenyum kecil. "Apa wajahku terdapat tulisan 'Aku mengkhawatirkan Chanyeol'?" tangannya menunjuk keatas dahinya dan bergerak seakan-akan membuat tulisan disana.

"Sebenarnya tidak tapi mungkin kau bisa membuatnya sehingga yang lainnya tahu bahwa adikmu itu membuat kakaknya khawatir setengah mati." Yixing menjawab santai dengan matanya yang masih memperhatikan Yoora.

"Penglihatanku masih sama.. dan aku tidak tahu apakah memang tidak berubah atau akan berubah lebih.."

Yixing terdiam untuk beberapa detik dan menatap Yoora yang masih terduduk lemas disampingnya.

"Kau tahu, mengenai penglihatannya yang mengalami perubahan ketika menyangkut Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun. Mengenai urutan kejadian ataupun waktu dan tempat kejadian itu?"

Yoora menganggukkan kepala. "Iya aku ingat, aku pernah menanyakkan padamu mengenai itu dan akhirnya kau melakukan penglihatan kedepan dan memang terjadi sesuai dengan apa yang terjadi saat itu kan."

"Ada beberapa hal menarik mengenai itu."

"Apa?" Yoora menggeser badannya untuk menghadap kearah Yixing.

"Kau tahu mengenai ramalan kekuatan itu kan." Yoora mengangguk. "Ingat apa yang pernah ku katakan mengenai dua kekuatan itu saat gagal menghadapi serangan Hades dan nyawa mereka tidak terselematkan?"

"Mereka akan ber-reinkarnasi dan masih harus menyelesaikan peperangan mereka kembali di kehidupan selanjutnya."

"Itu dia, itulah alasan kenapa penglihatanmu berubah." Yixing tersenyum penuh arti sementara Yoora termenung menatap Yixing.

"Kenapa aku tidak mendapatkan mengenai kejadian saat ini?" Yoora menatap aneh pada dirinya.

"Karena penglihatan yang kita dapatkan adalah kejadian yang pernah terjadi sebelumnya di kehidupan yang lalu, dan hanya mengalami perubahan sedikit karena saat itu kita semua menyadari kesalahan itu dan tidak ingin mengulanginya lagi. Lain halnya dengan kejadian milik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, mimpi-mimpi yang mereka alami adalah kejadian dimasa lalu kehidupan mereka sebelum reinkarnasi, dan pada saat kehidupan saat ini apapun yang mereka putuskan bisa mengubah segala jalan takdir yang ada. Begitu juga penglihatanmu."

Yoora membelakkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Maksudmu.. mereka sendiri bisa mengubah jalan takdir yang sudah terjalin?"

"Mungkin lebih tepatnya, Baekhyun yang memegang kendali penuh jalan takdir yang ia inginkan."

"Ke-kenapa dengan Baekhyun?"

"Bila dilihat dari garis kehidupan mereka, Chanyeol merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menjaga wanita yang ia cintai hingga sampai akhirnya Baekhyun kehilangan nyawanya di tangan Hades, untuk itu pada saat ia dilahirkan kembali ada rasa bersalah dan niat untuk menebus segala kesalahan yang pernah ia lakukan. Sedangkan untuk Baekhyun, ia tidak mau melihat Chanyeol merasakan semua beban untuk berperang melawan Hades sendirian dan harus melihat dirinya menjadi korban saat perang nanti. Untuk itulah kenapa Baekhyun yang ada saat ini keras kepala dan lebih berani, bukan Baekhyun yang lemah lembut seperti sebelumnya. Dan itulah alasannya kenapa saat Baekhyun menggunakkan kekuatanya, sosoknya terlihat berbeda karena ia memiliki dendam untuk tidak menyakiti sosok yang ia cintai."

Keterkejutan Yoora semakin menjadi-jadi setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Yixing mengenai Baekhyun. "Itulah kenapa aku tidak bisa membaca pikirannya ataupun melihat masa depannya.. karena ia yang akan mengubah semuanya.."

"Baekhyun memiliki perisai pada kekuatannya, itu juga yang menghalangi untuk segala kekuatan menembus kedalamnya. Dan juga mimpi-mimpi yang mereka alami adalah kenangan yang dimiliki di kehidupan sebelumnya.. dan ada alasan kenapa mereka mendapatkan mimpi itu."

"Untuk bisa mengenang kisah cinta mereka dan mengubah jalan takdir yang ada." Yoora menyahut cepat dan Yixing tersenyum.

"Betul sekali."

Mereka berdua saling menatap satu sama lain dan terdiam dengan segala pemikiran yang ada.

"Belum ada kabar dari Chanyeol?" Yixing kembali membuka topik pembicaraan.

Yoora menggelengkan kepala dan raut wajahnya kembali sedih. "Aku mencoba memanggilnya terus tapi tidak pernah ia menjawabnya."

"Kapan terakhir kau masuk dalam pikirannya?"

"Saat keberangkatannya, ketika ia berdiri tepat di depan gerbang Hades saat itulah terakhir kali aku bisa berkomunikasi padanya." Yoora mengusap air matanya yang mengalir di sebelah pipi kanannya. "Bahkan dua hari belakangan ini aku tidak bisa berkomunikasi dengan siapapun, semuanya menghilang dan itu semakin membuat takut. Apa kekuatanku yang hilang atau mereka memang tidak membiarkan aku masuk dalam pikirannya."

"Mungkin kita berdua harus mencoba masuk kedalam pikiran mereka bersama-sama, aku takut mungkin karena kondisimu yang sedang lemah—

"Baekhyun." Yoora seketika beranjak berdiri dan kedua tangannya menutup kedua mulutnya. "Oh Chanyeol-ah.." isakan Yoora semakin menjadi-jadi bahkan Yixing yang berulang kali menanyakkan ada masalah apa ikut membelakkan matanya ketika ia mendapatkan penglihatan yang sama dengan apa yang Yoora lihat. Yixing bergegas membawa Yoora berlari masuk kedalam Istana sambil meneriakkan nama Baekhyun berulang kali.

* * *

 **-Loves of Tales-**

* * *

"Yoora-na! Kau baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun yang berada dalam gandengan tangan Luhan ingin menghampiri Yoora yang terlihat pucat dan tidak berhentinya menangis sedangkan Yixing menahan Baekhyun untuk tidak mendekat kearah mereka berdua.

"Luhan, kau tetap bersama dengan Baekhyun apapun yang terjadi. Dan Baekhyun, sayang.. dengarkan aku baik-baik. Gunakan perisaimu saat ini juga dan bawa Luhan masuk kedalamnya dan usahakan untuk tidak memperlihatkan wujudmu apapun yang terjadi. Kau mengerti." Yixing memegang wajah Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya dan menghapus air mata yang tiba-tiba mengalir di pipinya.

"Ia baik-baik saja.. jangan membuatnya semakin khawatir akan keselamatanmu. Buat ia tenang memikirkan mu disini baik-baik saja dan bisa kembali secepatnya. Saat ini itulah yang bisa kau lakukan untuk membuatnya selamat melawan Hades disana." Yixing berbisik pelan tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun yang semakin terisak dengan kepalanya yang mengangguk mengerti.

"Jaga Baekhyun apapun yang terjadi. Mengerti?" kini Yixing memperingati Luhan.

Setelahnya mereka sama-sama menghilang dalam lingkaran perisai Baekhyun meskipun begitu, Yixing masih bisa merasakan kehadiran kedua gadis itu didekatnya. Tao dan Kyungsoo yang baru saja ikut bergabung akhirnya mendekat kearah Yixing dan Yoora, sedangkan pandangan mata mereka tertuju pada kondisi langit yang semakin gelap mengarah kearah Istana Eowyn.

"Apakah itu Hades?" Tao berbisik pelan dengan suaranya yang bergetar ketakutan.

"Ini hanya sebagian anak buah Hades.." Yixing menatap tajam kearah sana dan memperat pegangan tangannya pada Yoora dan juga Kyungsoo. Tao yang berada dibelakang Yixing menunduk dan memeluk erat pinggang Yixing dengan kuat.

Semakin lama awan gelap itu semakin mendekat dan terlihat kobaran api yang membakar semua pepohonan hijau dan apapun yang dilalui awan gelap itu dan pergerakannya semakin cepat.

"Ingat, apapun yang terjadi jangan pergunakkan kekuatan kalian." Yixing memperingati lagi, dan baru saja ia akan merapalkan mantra untuk membuat pertahanan di sekeliling Istana, suara gemuruh dan teriakan terdengar sangat keras dari arah awan itu yang langsung berwujud menyerupai raksasa dengan tiga tanduk api di atas kepala, matanya menyala merah api dan bahkan saat mahluk itu berteriak mengaum mengeluarkan kobaran api yang langsung menghabiskan pepohonan dan bangunan disampingnya tanpa tersisa tapi saat ia mengarahkan api itu tepat kearah Istana Eowyn, api itu kembali kearahnya dan mengenai wajahnya hingga ia berteriakkan kekesalannya.

 _ **"Kau bermain-main dengan Hades hah?"**_ suaranya menggetarkan seisi tanah tapi Yixing dan Yoora melangkah maju untuk memperlihatkan wajah mereka sementara Kyungsoo dan Tao serta Baekhyun dan Luhan masih berada didalam istana.

"Untuk apa kau datang kemari Kronos? Apakah Tuan-mu tidak mengajarkan sopan santun untuk tidak datang tanpa undangan?" Yixing yang menyahut lebih dulu.

 _ **"Oh, Dear Peramal yang cantik.. katakan itu pada calon Raja kalian yang mengusik ketenangan bawah tanah."**_

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Chanyeol?" Yoora terbawa emosi ketika Kronos menyiratkan nama adiknya.

 _ **"Hmm.. apa yang terjadi padanya.. kau bisa melihatnya sendiri. Hahahhah! Kedatanganku kemari hanya untuk memberi tahukan kalian bahwa Calon Raja kalian yang sangat kalian sayangi sedang sekarat akan siksaan Hades. Hah, pemegang api bumi hah? Katakan itu pada mayatnya yang tergeletak diatas api."**_

Kronos menggerakkan tangannya memutar dan menimbulkan pusaran api hingga pada pergerakannya yang begitu cepat pusara itu semakin terbuka lebar dan memperlihatkan bagaimana kondisi alam Hades yang disekelilingi api pada setiap sisinya, awalnya Yoora hendak melawan tapi seketika pandangan matanya meihat bagaimana Chanyeol yang tergeletak diatas meja api dan baru saja mendapat pukulan dari sebuah tangan besar yang terlihat seperti bongkahan batu menghantamnya berulang kali dan sama sekali tidak ada perlawanan dari Chanyeol yang sudah terlihat seperti tak bernyawa didalam sana.

 _ **"Menyedihkan bukan. Hahahaha.. aku prihatin pada kalian dear.. tidak perlu lagi mencari cahaya abadi dan api bumi selanjutnya.. karena tidak ada gunanya melawan Hades."**_

Yoora tergeletak lemas dan terisak dalam pelukan Yixing.

"Kau akan menyesali kejadian ini nantinya Kronos." Yixing menyahut dan memberikan tatapan menantang pada kearah Kronos, dan raksasa itu hendak memberikan pukulan kearah Yixing namun tidak bisa karena seluruh Istana Eowyn sudah dilindungi oleh Perisai Baekhyun.

 _Gadis pintar._ Yixing berucap dalam hati.

"Kau memiliki kekuatan baru rupanya.." Kronos memberikan pujian.

"Well, itu sebagai tanda ucapan penolakan akan kehadiranmu ditanah Kerajaan Zeus dan juga Sang Pencipta." Yixing kembali menantang.

"Seharusnya kau memberitahu kedatangamu lebih dulu." Yoora akhirnya menyahut dan memberikan senyuman sinis kearah Kronos seperti yang dilakukan Yixing.

 _"Baekhyun.. aku tahu kau bisa mendengarku saat ini."_ Yoora melakukan pembicaraan dalam pikirannya sementara Yixing masih mengalihkan pikiran Kronos dengan memberikan kalimat-kalimat penolakan dan ejekan tentang dunia bawahnya yang tidak memiliki kehidupan.

 _"Yo-yoora-na.."_ Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan suara takut

 _"Jangan takut.. ia tidak bisa mendengarnya. Kau melakukan hal yang hebat dear."_ Yoora memberikan pujian dan ia tahu Baekhyun kini tersenyum walaupun masih dipaksakan setelah melihat apa yang telah terjadi pada Chanyeol.

 _"Ia akan baik-baik saja, ingat apa kataku saat Chanyeol dalam wujud Phoenix, ia lebih kuat dari siapapun."_

 _"Hm, aku percaya.."_

 _"Aku mohon kau membuka perisaimu yang menahan Istana saat aliran air dan petir tiba mengenai Kronos, dan biarkan para Putri Mahkota Eleanor untuk masuk sebentar, setelah itu kau bisa menutupnya lagi. Kau mengerti ?"_

 _"A-aku mengerti."_

"Sebaiknya kau mengikuti apa yang Yixing katakan tadi, kembalilah dan bawakan adikku kembali dengan selamat aatu aku akan menebas kepalamu!" Yoora ikut menyerang Kronos dengan kalimat pedasnya.

"Haha, kau masih saja angkuh Puteri Yoora, adikmu akan kembali dengan tubuh tanpa nyawa didalamnya dan kau hanya bisa menangis merutuki kekuatanmu yang hanya bisa melihat masa depan tanpa ada kekuatan yang bisa—aaarrrkkkkhh!"

"Ya, katakan itu pada air yang membuat tubuhmu hangus." Yoora dan Yixing sama-sama tersenyum melihat arus air yang datang dari sekeliling mereka dan menenggelamkan tubuh raksasa Kronos.

"Mereka akhirnya memanggilmu?" Yixing bertanya pada Yoora dengan tatapan masih memandang kedepan.

"Ya, akhirnya mereka memberitahuku rencana yang mereka susun, kecuali Chanyeol."

"Dia akan baik-baik saja, Phoenix betul?"

"Hm, aku harap itu Phoenix."

Perisai yang melindungi Istana sedikit bergetar saat badan Kronos dihempas ombak dan terhantam kearah Istana Eowyn, namun Baekhyun yang masih terfokus disebelah Luhan tetap menahan agar perisai miliknya sama sekali tidak bisa ditembus apapun.

 _"Kau masih kuat Baekhyun."_ Yoora menyemangatinya dalam pikirannya.

Saat air yang menggulung Kronos mulai surut seketika bunyi petir menyambar langsung menghujam badan raksasa milik Kronos dengan begitu dahsyat dan bahkan bagi mereka yang melihat dari dalam Istana, pemandangan itu akan terlihat bagaikan langit yang terbelah dengan tongkat petir bercahayakan kilatan.

 _"Yoora-na.. apa sudah boleh—_

 _"Jangan dulu.."_

Yoora melangkah lebih dekat kearah pembatas perisai untuk melihat langsung kondisi Kronos yang sudah hangus tergeletak lemah, dan akhirnya saat ia mendengar suara helicopter terdengar dari kejauhan, senyumnya kembali terbentuk dan meminta Baekhyun membuka sedikit perisainya membiarkan helicopter itu masuk kedalam Istana.

Sementara diluar sana Kris tiba-tiba muncul dengan badan yang diselimuti api naganya dan bahkan tiga naga berada disekelilingnya menghadang pandangan Kronos yang terarah pada Yoora dan juga Yixing.

"Kau membuat kesalahan datang menghampiri tanah Zeus." Kris menantang Kronos yang coba bangkit dengan badannya yang sudah menghitam bagaikan bebatuan yang telah habis terbakar, bahkan beberapa serpihan abu mulai terlihat berjatuhan dari badan raksasa itu. Kris mengarahkan ketiga naganya melilit badan Kronos yang semakin lemah dan melemparkan api merah pekat untuk membakarnya.

 _ **"Aaarkkhhhh! Kalian yang membuat kesalahan mengikutiku datang ke tempat ini! Calon Raja kalian tidak akan selamat dari Hades!"**_

"Hmm. kau membuat salah satu Calon Raja murka." Kris menyahut dengan santainya.

 _ **"Haha.. calon Raja kalian menyerahkan diri hanya untuk—**_

Semua mata yang melihatnya tidak percaya ketika melihat kilatan cahaya merah terbelah dalam tubuh raksasa Kronos tepat pada bagian kepalanya hingga hanya menyisakan abu hitam yang bahkan hilang dalam sekejap saat Sehun menghempaskan tangannya dengan angin yang melingkar disekitarnya.

"Bisakah kau langsung menghujamnya tanpa melakukan acara _chit chat_ yang tidak berguna?" Suara Chanyeol yang terdengar dari balik hempasan angin terdengar, dan Yoora tersungkur duduk melihat Chanyeol yang masih memegang pedangnya dengan badannya yang masih diselimuti api Phoenix.

"Aku hanya berniat mengulur waktu karena Jongin tidak bisa mendaratkan helicopter itu dengan benar." Kris merangkul Chanyeol dan mereka berjalan bersama menghampiri Suho dan Jongdae yang baru juga muncul entah darimana.

"Setidaknya bantu aku melawan tangan batu itu sebelum kau pergi kembali ke Eowyn!" Chanyeol memberikan protest lagi pada Kris.

"Kau bisa menghadapinya sendiri kan. Buktinya kau terbebas tepat waktu."

"Rencana yang lumayan bagus." Suho memuji dan menepuk lengan Chanyeol sebentar setelah itu berlari bersama Jongdae untuk segera masuk kedalam Istana. Chanyeol masih mengeluh sakit dan melihat sekelilingnya Istana Eowyn yang terlihat berantakkan. Tanpa menyadari bahwa Yoora sudah berlari kearahnya dan langsung memeluk badannya.

"Wow. Badanku masih panas Yoora.."

"Aku tidak peduli." Yoora bergumam dalam pelukannya. "Kau selalu membuatku khawatir! Setidaknya balas sedikit saja ketika aku memanggilmu." Yoora memukul dada Chanyeol sedangkan adiknya itu menunduk di bahu Yoora dan membalas pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku.. tapi setidaknya rencana ini berhasil bukan?" Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat wajah Yoora yang masih terlihat kesal.

"DAN KAU!" kali ini Yoora menujuk Kris.

"Hey apa salahku?" Kris meloncat kaget dan merangkul badan Chanyeol dengan cepat.

"Sudah kubilang untuk selalu mengabari apa yang terjadi dan kau juga mengabaikan panggilanku dasar kalian pria tidak berperasaan! Tidak tahu apa rasa khawatir yang kami rasakan eoh!" Yoora memukul lengan Kris berkali-kali bahkan hingga Kris memilih berlari kabur untuk menghindar tapi Yoora tetap mengikutinya hingga mereka terlihat saling kejar mengejar hingga masuk dalam Istana.

Chanyeol yang masih berdiri diposisinya hanya bisa mengelengkan kepala dan membawa pedangnya sebagai tumpuan untuk ia berjalan karena seluruh badannya masih terasa sakit akan segala siksaan yang dirasakan sebelumnya, namun sebelum langkahnya semakin menjauh langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat sosok mungil yang berjalan pelan kearahnya dengan wajahnya yang merenggut sedih.

Chanyeol memandang wajah itu dan memaksakan dirinya untuk melangkah lebih cepat menyusul gadis itu yang terdiam di posisinya, bahkan saat matanya semakin bisa melihat jelas bahwa gadis itu menangis Chanyeol malah semakin tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk langsung memeluk erat badan gadis itu, dan Baekhyun membalas pelukannya dan mengusak wajahnya untuk semakin tenggelam dalam dekapan Chanyeol.

"Aku baik-baik saja.." Chanyeol memberikan usapan pada punggung Baekhyun yang masih bergetar dan hanya kepalanya yang bergerak menggeleng ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Kau sudah membantuku dengan menggunakan perisaimu untuk melindungi Istana dan juga melindungi dirimu dan Luhan dari hadapan Kronos." Chanyeol masih memuji dan mencium kepala Baekhyun berulang kali sedangkan Baekhyun masih terisak dan malah memperat pelukannya.

Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun dalam pelukannya, memberikan usapan pada punggung gadis itu atau berulang kali memberikan kecupan pada pucuk kepala Baekhyun, cukup lama mereka berdiri di luar sana bahkan hingga tubuhnya mulai kembali dalam wujud manusianya dan tidak ada siapapun lagi karena semuanya sudah masuk kedalam Istana, meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Aku mencintaimu." Chanyeol memeluk erat tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu gadis itu, berulang kali ia katakan kalimat itu dengan mulutnya dan semakin erat memeluk badan Baekhyun. "Harusnya aku mengatakannya sejak lama, tapi semua mimpi yang aku alami membuatku takut bahwa mungkin kau akan lebih tersiksa melihatku melawan Hades atau bahkan saat kita sama-sama berjuang bersama pada akhirnya dan salah satu dari kita akan—

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menjauhkan badannya dari Chanyeol, kedua tangannya masih memeluk pinggang Chanyeol tapi wajahnya menatap dalam kearah Chanyeol dan tersenyum kecil.

"Seharusnya kau mengatakan itu sebelum mencium ciuman pertamaku kemarin." Baekhyun akhirnya tersenyum setelah mengatakan kalimat itu pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol ikut tersenyum dan akhirnya mengusak rambut Baekhyun dan setelahnya, kedua tangannya memegang wajah Baekhyun, mengusap sisa air matanya dan memandangi wajah mungil yang cantik dan terkadang bisa terlihat menggemaskan.

"Kau bilang tidak akan mengingat ciuman pertamamu kemarin." Chanyeol kembali protest dengan suara yang mengejek Baekhyun dengan salah satu tangannya mencubit hidung mancung milk Baekhyun.

"Jangan memasang wajah menggemaskan lagi, aku tidak tahan untuk tidak menciummu kalau melihatnya." Chanyeol menyengir lebar sedangkan Baekhyun memandangi wajah Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang masih sama dan bahkan bola matanya berbinar seperti mata puppy yang memohon kepada Tuan-nya.

"Aku serius Baek.." Chanyeol mengingatkan lagi sedangkan kini Baekhyun sudah berjinjit mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Chanyeol seakan-akan gadis itu sengaja menggodanya.

"Jangan lupakan ciumanku kali ini." Chanyeol berbisik tepat diwajah Baekhyun sebelum tangannya menarik wajah Baekhyun mendekat dan bibirnya langsung melumat bibir tipis milik Baekhyun yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan, ciuman Chanyeol selalu lembut tapi bergerak cepat, melumat setiap bagian bibir Baekhyun dan menggigitnya supaya gadis itu membiarkan mulutnya merasakan segala hal manis yang ada pada bibir dan lidahnya. Tangan Baekhyun yang sudah mengalung pada leher Chanyeol semakin membuat mudah untuk Chanyeol semakin memperdalam ciumannya, bahkan ketika tangan gadis itu meremas rambutnya dan membuka mulutnya hingga lidah mereka saling bertemu, kepala mereka masing-masing saling bergerak untuk mengikuti pergerakan bibir mereka.

* * *

 **-Loves of Tales-**

* * *

"Masih berlanjut?"

"Hm hm.."

"Dasar anak nakal! Kakaknya baru saja mempertaruhkan nyawanya dan kini ia malah menikmati berciuman—

Kris menahan ucapannya dengan punggung tangannnya sementara Yoora masih memakaikan perban di salah satu tangannya.

"Tidakkah ia peduli padaku sedikit saja?" Kris masih mengeluh lagi, dan mengusap perban yang sudah selesai dipasangkan oleh Yoora. "Apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang? Masih saling itu.." Kris menggerakkan kedua tangannyan yang sudah mengerucut dan saling beradu seakan-akan itu adalah bibir Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Kau bisa mengatakannya bahwa mereka berciuman, tidak usah diperagakan seperti itu membuatku jijik melihatnya." Yoora memasang wajah jijik kearah Kris dan mulai merapikan kotak obat yang ia bawa. "Hm, seperti ciumannya mulai panas.. Chanyeol mulai mengusap perut Baek—

Seketika Kris beranjak bangun dan melangkah keluar ruangan itu melupakan sakit pada badannya, bahkan Yoora bisa mendengar suara langkah lari dan teriakan yang Kris lakukan dengan memanggil nama Baekhyun berulang kali.

Teriakan itu sungguh menggema keseluruh ruangan Istana dan bahkan hampir membuat semuanya yang tengah beristirahat mencari sumber suara itu dari luar jendela.

"Huaa.." Sehun lebih dulu melihat bagaimana kakaknya, Chanyeol masih mencium Baekhyun di luar Istana sana.

"Kenapa, kau melihat apa?" Luhan tiba-tiba muncul dari balik badannya dan Sehun merangkulnya Luhan untuk berdiri didepannya dan melihat pemandangan yang sama. "Huaaa.. mereka berciuman lagi." Luhan tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Sehun yang melingkar di depan dadanya.

"Dan Kris akan datang untuk mengamuk." Sehun terkekeh ketika melihat Kris sudah berjalan cepat keluar dari Istana dan kembali meneriakkan nama Baekhyun, hingga pemandangan ciuman Chanyeol-Baekhyun terhenti karena teriakan Kris. Luhan melepaskan pelukan Sehun dan melangkah masuk kedalam kamar lagi, mengambil beberapa baju Sehun yang tergeletak di lantai dan merapikan obat-obat yang sebelumnya ia berikan pada Sehun.

"Kau tidak mau memberiku ciuman selamat datang kembali atau apapun seperti yang Baekhyun lakukan?" Sehun melipat tangannya bersandar dinding jendela dan memperhatikan punggung Luhan.

"Aku sudah mengobati lukamu dan memberimu pelukan itu sudah cukup." Luhan menjawab dengan nada ketus seperti biasanya.

"Tidakkah kau takut akan kehilanganku." Sehun memeluk Luhan dari belakang tanpa disadari gadis itu, bahkan Sehun mencium bahu Luhan yang masih ditutupi mantel Kerajaab Glorfindel-milik Sehun- yang sudah beberapa hari ini ia gunakkan.

"Aku selalu memikirkanmu saat disana, bahkan saat Chanyeol menjelaskan rencana yang ia akan lakukan, aku memikirkan bagaimana menyelamatkanmu. Bagaimana kalau aku tiba kembali ke Eowyn dan ternyata Kronos sudah menghancurkan is—

Luhan membalikkan badannya dan langsung menarik wajah Sehun, bibirnya bergerak melumat bibir milik Sehun tanpa sepatah katapun yang ia katakan sebelumnya, Sehun yang tersenyum dalam ciumannya ikut memejamkan matanya dan menarik tekuk leher Luhan untuk mempermudah ciuman mereka. Dan hal yang lainya yang ia lakukan adalah mendorong badan Luhan untuk berbaring di ranjangnya, menindih badan gadis itu dan memenjarakannya hingga Luhan tidak bisa bergerak kemanapun. Sehun semaki memperdalam lumatan bibirnya dan mulai membuka ikatan tali mantel yang Luhan kenakan hingga terlepas.

Luhan bergerak bangun dengan bibir mereka yang masih berciuman dan melepaskan mantel yang ia gunakkan, membiarkan tangan Sehun untuk membuka kembali gaun yang ia gunakkan hingga memperlihatkan tubuh bagian atasnya tanpa sehelai benang apapun.

Sehun melepaskan bibirnya dan memperhatikan Luhan yang terengah-engah dihadapannya hanya karena sebuah ciuman yang ia lakukan.

"Bisakah aku melanjutkan?" Sehun menatap Luhan dengan memohon sementara gadis itu memejamkan matanya merasakan kecupan lembut pada wajah, leher dan bahunya. Hingga tangan Luhan bergerak kearah pintu dan jendela, menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menutup pintu dan semua jendela pada kamar itu hingga terkunci rapat.

"Lakukan dengan lembut atau aku akan menghajarmu." Luhan berbisik dan menggunakkan kekuatannya lagi untuk membalikkan badannya menjadi diatas Sehun, dan kemudian mencium bibir Sehun dengan penuh hasrat terpendam.

 **.**

Kris dan Chanyeol saling memandang dalam diam, sementara Baekhyun yang tenggelam dibalik punggung Chanyeol hanya bisa menundukkan kepala dan menggigit tangannya kedalam mulutnya.

"Aku benar-benar mencintai Baekhyun." Chanyeol kembali menjelaskan kearah Kris.

"Aku tidak peduli, aku hanya ingin bicara dengan adikku." Kris bertolak pinggang, sedangkan kepalanya mencoba melihat Baekhyun yang sama sekali tidak kelihatan karena begitu mungilnya.

"Katakan dulu padaku kalau kau mengijinkan aku memiliki adikmu, baru aku ijinkan kau berbicara padanya." Chanyeol menunjukkan sisi posesifnya dan merentangkan kedua tangannya seakan-akan menolak Kris untuk mendekat keraha dirinya dan Baekhyun.

"Aku ini kakaknya kau tahu! Baekhyun! Ayolah aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu mengenai masalah ini." Kris berteriak lagi.

"Jangan berteriak padanya." Chanyeol kembali melarangnya, Kris menggelengkan kepalanya dan memutar bola matanya karena kali ini ia seakan-akan menjadi kakak paling jahat atau kakak tiri yang akan menyiksa adiknya sendiri.

 _"Jangan membentaknya, adikmu malah semakin takut! Dasar Idiot!"_ Suara Yoora kini ikut hadir dalam pikirannya.

"Dan kau sekarang membela adikmu dan adikku juga."

 _"Kalau kau hanya mau bertanya pada Baekhyun setidaknya bicara dengan suara lembut, dasar pria tidak punya perasaan!"_ Yoora kembali mengatai Kris.

"Aku tidak marah padamu, aku hanya ingin menanyakkan apa kau memang mencintai Chanyeol atau tidak." Suaranya kini berubah menjadi lebih lembut. "Baekhyun.. aku benar tidak akan marah atau mengadukan pada Ibu dan Ayah, aku ingin bicara dengamu sayang." Kris memohon, dan Chanyeol ikut membantunya dengan sedikit menengok kearah Baekhyun yang masih meremas punggungnya.

"Jangan menggodaku juga.." Baekhyun menyahut pelan.

"Aku tidak akan menggodamu, pacar barumu itu boleh menendang pantatku saat aku menggodamu nanti." Kris menyahut dengan sedikit tertawa setelahnya dan pada akhirnya Baekhyun menengok sedikit dan dengan langkah pelan-pelan keluar dari balik punggung Chanyeol mendekat kearah Kris dan langsung memeluknya.

"Aku merindukanmu juga!" Baekhyun memeluk badan Kris dan langsung dibawa memutar oleh kakaknya seperti yang sebelumnya mereka selalu lakukan bila Kris baru selesai berperang ataupun pulang kembali setelah perjalanan yang ia lakukan sebelumnya. Chanyeol yang melihatnya berjalan pelan meninggalkan mereka berdua untuk menikmati waktu antara kakak dan adik itu.

"Sekarang kau lebih memilih memeluk Chanyeol terlebih dahulu dibandingkan kakakmu sendiri hah!" Kris meninggikan suaranya meskipun badannya masih memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat, dan Baekhyun kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya enggan berkomentar mendengar kalimat yang Kris lontarkan.

"Aku hanya bercanda." Kris mengusap punggung Baekhyun dan memperat pelukannya. "Aku tahu kalian memang ditakdirkan bersama sejak awal, hanya saja aku tidak mau kau akan terluka nantinya.. mengingat banyak kejadian kedepan yang mungkin saja bisa memisahkan kalian berdua. Dan aku akan selalu mengatakan padamu, apapun yang terjadi, aku adalah Kakakmu, dan saat Chanyeol tidak bisa melindungimu, aku selalu ada menggantikan dirinya. Begitupun Chanyeol, saat aku tidak ada untuk melindungimu, dia akan ada menggantikkan aku untuk menjagamu." Kris mencium kepala Baekhyun cukup lama hingga air matanya mengalir pelan dari ujung matanya.

 _"Dasar cengeng."_ Yoora mengganggu moment mengharukan antara Kris dan Baekhyun, hingga membuat Kris kembali tersenyum kesal.

Kris melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat wajah Baekhyun yang sudah membengkak, matanya yang merah karena menangis terus sedangkan kedua pipinya yang gembil ikut merona dan bahkan terlihat seperti dua mochi rasa strawberry yang selalu dimakan oleh Baekhyun.

"Lihat wajahmu membengkak semua, sedangkan badanmu terlihat kurus. Apa benar Chanyeol mencintaimu setelah melihat kondisimu begini."

"Yaaaa!" Baekhyun memukul dada Kris dengan cukup kencang dan setelahnya ia mengusap wajahnya dan merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan karena Kris mengusaknya dengan cukup keras tadi.

"Perhatikan tingkahmu sekarang! Jangan membuat malu dengan bertingkah bukan seperti Puteri Mahkota." Kris kembali memberikan nasihat.

"Iya iya.. kau itu bawel sekali." Baekhyun merenggut kesal.

"Kemarilah! Aku ingin merangkulmu sambil berjalan." Kris menarik tangan Baekhyun dan mengalungkan tangannya pada bahu Baekhyun, dan adik kecilnya itu mengalungkan tangannya pada pinggang Kris dan menyadarkan kepalanya pada dada kakaknya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi."

"Pertanyaan yang mana?" Baekhyun menyahut cepat.

"Kau mencintai Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan berusaha berjalan terpisah sedangkan Kris yang tahu sifat adiknya menahan leher adiknya seakan-akan lehernya akan dipatahkan bila Baekhyun memberontak lagi.

"ya! Ini sakit!" Baekhyun mengeluh.

"Oh-oh lihatlah biasanya kau melawan dan kini malah merengek, apa kau akan meminta pacar barumu itu yang melawanku hah? Dasar gadis licik!" Kris semakin memperat pegangan pada leher Baekhyun hingga adiknya itu memberontak.

"Yaaaakk!" Baekhyun mendelik tajam kearah Kris dan tanpa menunggu Kris menjawab atau bicara lagi ia menarik tangan Kris hingga badan kakaknya itu tertarik dan berguling kedepan menghantam tanah.

"Aaaaaakkkkhhh!" Kris menjerit kesakitan karena punggungnya tepat menghantam serpihan batu,

"Ommo! Maafkan aku... maafkan aku.." Baekhyun yang melihat kakaknya merintih kini menghampirinya dan membantunya untuk bangkir berdiri sambil terus meminta maaf dan bahkan ia tidak melawan saat Kris membentaknya lagi karena keterlaluan melawannya.

 _"Dasar manja!"_ Yoora mengeluarkan kalimat tidak sukanya melihat kejadian antara Baekhyun dan Kris sedari tadi dari balkon atas Istana.

"Sudah puas melihat mereka, sekarang bantu aku mengobati luka ini." Chanyeol yang sedari tadi mengobati beberapa lukanya sendiri kini merengek meminta Yoora memperhatikannya.

"Mintalah dengan pacar baru-mu itu." Yoora meledeknya dan menghampiri Chanyeol, tangannya mengambil beberapa obat-obatan dan kemudian mengusapkan pada luka-luka yang cukup banyak terlihat pada seluruh badan bagian atas Chanyeol.

"Jangan meminta Baekhyun mengobati lukaku, itu akan membuatku tersiksa."

Yoora dan Chanyeol sama-sama tertawa. "Ku pikir kau termasuk pria yang cukup tangguh menahan segala hasrat gairah dalam dirimu."

"Tidak berlaku bila didekat Baekhyun, melihat dia berdiri diam saja otakku sudah tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik." Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aaah! Pelan-pelan!" Chanyeol meringis saat Yoora meneteskan obat pada bagian punggung atasnya.

"Luka ini lebih dalam dibandingkan yang lain." Yoora meniup luka itu dan kembali meneteskan sedikit demi sedikit. "Sehun bukan anak kecil lagi sekarang, kemarin aku menjemputnya dan dia sedang bermesraan dengan Luhan di kamarnya. Benar-benar anak itu!"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan meringis menahan sakit bersamaan. "Tunggu sampai Ayah tahu apa yang ia lakukan, ngomong-ngomong.." Chanyeol membalikkan badannya menghadap kearah Yoora.

"Hm, kenapa?"

"Kris sudah tahu mengenai—

Yoora terdiam dan mendadak badannya menjadi lesu dengan matanya yang menerawang jauh memikirkan kalimat yang Chanyeol katakan.

* * *

 **-Loves of Tales-**

* * *

"Gadis yang bermata bulat dan menggemaskan ini dan baru saja mengembalikan kehidupan alam disekitar Istana Eowyn bernama Kyungsoo, dan dia adalah Puteri Mahkota Eowyn." Yoora menunjuk Kyungsoo kearah Irene, sudah sedari tadi Yoora mengajak Irene, Krystal dan juga Minseok berkeliling Istana Eowyn dan kini mereka berkumpul di ruang makan dan saling berkenalan kembali sebelum menyantap makan malam bersama.

"Lalu disebelahnya, Tao, Luhan dan juga Baekhyun." Yoora mengurutkan dan mereka yang namanya disebutkan hanya bisa menyapa dengan kalimat halo bersama-sama.

"Dan untuk para Putera Mahkota tentu saja kalian sudah lebih hapal tanpa perlu aku perkenalkan lagi." Yoora memperhatikan Irene dan Krystal yang tersenyum sedikit dan kemudian mereka berdua mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jongdae dan juga Jongin yang baru datang masuk kedalam ruang makan.

"Hai Jongin!" suara imut yang dikeluarkan Krystal sontak membuat Jongin menoleh dan hanya tersenyum membalasnya dan ikut duduk disamping Jongdae ditempat biasa mereka duduk sementara keempat Puteri Mahkota yang terdiri dari Kyungsoo, Tao, Luhan dan juga Baekhyun saling bertatapan satu sama lain dengan senyum yang dipaksakan untuk terbentuk pada wajah masing-masing.

"Yoora-na.. apa Chanyeol Oppa akan ikut bergabung makan malam bersama sekarang? Apa lukanya sudah diobati? Aku bisa memberikan obat padanya jika belum." Irene menyerang Yoora dengan kalimat panjang tanpa ada jeda untuk diirnya menjadwab satu-satu kalimat pertanyaan dari gadis itu yang meskipun berwajah dingin dan kaku tapi bisa mengeluarkan suara rengekkan layaknya gadis manja.

"Hm, mungkin dia masih tertidur. Chanyeol mengalami kejadian yang cukup berat kau tahu kan—

"Lebih baik kau duduk diam dan makan yang benar! Tidak usah mencari Chanyeol dan mendekatinya, kau hanya akan menjadi masalah nanti. Kalau bukan karena sikapmu yang tidak sabaran Hades tidak mungkin bisa menculikmu dan membiarkan Chanyeol hampir merenggut nyawanya karena dirimu seorang." Suara tinggi dan ketus dilontarkan oleh Minseok untuk menanggapi kalimat yang Irene ucapkan sebelumnya.

"Kakak.. sudah.." Krystal yang duduk diantara Minseok dan Irene menengahi sementara Irene sudah terlihat kesal dan membanting sendok dan garpu yang ia pegang sebagai tanda bahwa ia marah dan tak terima dengan apa yang diungkapkan oleh Minseok dan beranjak pergi dari kursi makannya.

"Irene! Kembali pada tempat mu!" Minseok kembali berteriak, dan Krystal lah yang lebih dulu menyusul adiknya yang entah menghilang kemana, bahkan saat Kris berada berjalan berlawanan arah Krystal tidak menyapa atau pun menoleh sedikitpun.

"Hm.. kemana mereka pergi?" Kris bertanya pada Yoora dan Minseok yang memperhatikan dirinya.

"Biarkan saja, mereka selalu menyusahkan." Minsoek menyahut dan kembali bersiap menikmati makan malamnya.

Kris hanya menganggukkan kepala dan duduk tepat disamping Minseok dan berhadapan langsung dengan Baekhyun, tak lama Sehun masuk dengan santainya dan merasa aneh karena semua mata memandanginya.

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang mengikutiku?" Sehun menengok ke belakangnya dan melihat sekitar dirinya lalu memperhatikan semua yang duduk pada meja makan itu.

Luhan lebih dulu tertawa disusul Baekhyun dan Yoora.

"Duduklah.. tidak ada yang mengikutimu. Hanya saja kita mengharapkan sosok yang lain yang datang. Bukan dirimu." Yoora menjelaskan dengan masih tertawa sedikit.

"Aish!" Sehun duduk disamping Jongin dan kemudian melirik kearah Luhan yang tengah mengobrol dengan Baekhyun.

"Perhatikan matamu." Jongin berbisik pada Sehun, baru saja Sehun akan membalasnya Suho masuk dan mengucapkan salam kepada mereka semua dan Yoora meminta duduk pada salah satu kursi yang masih kosong. Suho menganggukkan kepala dan memilih tempat duduk disamping Baekhyun yang tepat disamping Jongdae.

"Hm, ku pikir kau bisa duduk di tempat yang lain." Kris menahan tangan Suho yang akan menarik kursi itu.

"Kenapa? Apa ini ada yang menempati?"

"Chanyeol biasa duduk disitu." Luhan yang menjawab.

"Ah, baiklah." Suho mengangguk mengerti dan akhirnya duduk disamping kanan Jongdae yang juga masih kosong.

Tanpa adanya doa pembuka ataupun kalimat mempersilahkan untuk memulai acara makan malam, mereka semua mulai menyantap makanan begitu beberapa pelayan mengeluarkan rentetan menu makan malam. Semuanya mulai terfokus untuk memilih menu apa yang akan mereka santap sedangkan Baekhyun membagi fokusnya kearah pintu masuk dan juga tempat duduk disampingnya yang masih kosong. Kris yang memperhatikan akhirnya memberikan piring yang sudah ia isi dengan potongan daging dan juga beberapa sayuran pada Baekhyun dan langsung memerintahkan adiknya itu untuk makan.

Mereka menyantap makan malam itu dengan berisik karena selain peralatan makan yang saling beradu, mulut mereka juga tidak bisa diam sebentar saja hanya untuk melanjutkan bercerita mengenai segala kejadian yang terjadi. Khususnya Sehun yang selalu menceritakan kembali saat Jongin yang ketakutan mendaratkan helicopternya apalagi melihat Kronos yang berada didekat mereka. Jongdae bahkan ikut tertawa keras dan Kris juga ikut membodoh-bodohi Jongin sedangkan para Puteri Mahkota hanya bisa mendengarkan dan terkadang ikut tertawa bersama.

Kehadiran Yixing, membuat semuanya terdiam sebentar dan memperhatikan gadis itu yang menghampiri Yoora dan berbisik padanya, Yoora menganggukkan kepala dan tersenyum dan akhirnya Yixing duduk pada kursinya dan mengambil menu makanan yang ia inginkan.

"Sehun-ah, bisakah kau membawakan makanan untuk Chanyeol?" Yoora bertanya dari posisi duduknya, hingga Sehun harus memajukan kepalanya kedepan dan menoleh kearah Yooar yang cukup berjarak sedikit jauh.

"Haruskah aku? minta saja yang lain." Sehun menyuapkan potongan makananya dan membalas senyuman Yoora.

"Hm.. baiklah." Yoora menganggukkan kepala.

 _"Aku akan meminta Baekhyun membawa makanan untuk Chanyeol, apa itu diperbolehkan?"_ Yoora bertanya dalam pikiran Kris dan seketika tubuh pria itu bersandar dengan lemas pada sandaran kursinya.

 _"Aku akan ikut mengantarnya."_ Kris menjawab.

 _"Ey, jangan.. mereka tidak bisa menikmati waktu berdua nantinya."_ Yoora menjawab dengan nada menggodanya.

 _"Sialan."_

 _"Mulutmu Tuan!"_

"Baekhyun?" Yoora memanggil nama Baekhyun bahkan sebelum Kris mengiyakan atau pun memberikan jawaban yang lain. "Bisa tolong antarkan makanan untuk Chanyeol di ruangan istirahatnya? Kris akan mengantarmu kesana." Baekhyun yang mendengarkan, langsung menganggukkan kepala dan kemudian tersenyum lebar pada Kris yang masih terduduk lemas.

Luhan memberikan piring kosong pada Baekhyun dan gadis itu mulai menyusun makanan apa yang akan ia berikan untuk Chanyeol, Yoora juga mengambilkan beberapa buah dan kemudian memberikan pada Baekhyun untuk dibawa ketempat Chanyeol.

Kris berjalan berdampingan disamping Baekhyun dan membiarkan adiknya itu kesusahan membawa nampan yang berisikan makanan untuk Chanyeol, bahkan Baekhyun sudah merengek meminta Kris membantunya sedikit tapi kakaknya menggelengkan kepala dan tidak peduli.

"Ini untuk pacarmu! Jadi lakukan sendiri, aku hanya mengantarkan-mu sampai keruangannya." Kris menjawab ketus dan masih berjalan disamping Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol pasti akan membantuku membawakannya." Baekhyun membalas ucapan Kris.

"Ya, katakan itu pada pacarmu yang tidak ada disini."

"Kau menyebalkan! Pantas saja Chanyeol lebih disukai banyak orang."

"Bagus, kau akan merasa cemburu nantinya."

"Yak!"

"Apa?" Kris menatap adiknya bingung.

"Kenapa kau mendoakan aku supaya cemburu?" Baekhyun merenggut kesal dan berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan Kris dibelakangnya yang masih berdiri terdiam dan hanya memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sudah berbelok kearah lorong ruangan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa dia?"

"Entah." Kris menjawab santai pada Chanyeol yang ada disebelahnya. "Aku hanya mengatakan dia akan cemburu bila kau disukai banyak orang dan dia malah langsung berteriak." Kris menggelengkan kepala. "Masuklah, dia pasti kebingungan didalam sana melihat pacarnya tidak ada." Kris mendorong badan Chanyeol untuk berjalan menuju kamarnya sementara ia kembali berjalan menuju ruang makan.

Dan seperti perkiraan Kris, Baekhyun yang berada didalam ruangannya memanggil nama Chanyeol berkali-kali dan bahkan melihat ke kolong tempat tidur dan juga kedalam kamar mandi. Chanyeol duduk pada ranjangnya dan menunggu Baekhyun keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dan akan kaget melihat dirinya duduk.

"OH ASTAGA!"

Chanyeol tertawa melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang langsung berbalik dan menutup mukanya saat melihatnya.

"Kau kenapa bisa muncul tiba-tiba?" Baekhyun bersandar pada dinding dan memegang dadanya yang berdetak kencang karena kaget melihat Chanyeol yang tersenyum sendiri diatas ranjangnya.

"Aku baru kembali dari kamarku, bahkan aku melihatmu tadi bersama Kris." Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun untuk mendekat dan memintanya duduk di ranjangnya.

"Makanlah dulu, Yoora yang menyiapkan semuanya." Baekhyun membawakan nampan makanan yang ia bawa dan memberikannya pada Chanyeol.

"Yoora yang menyiapkan?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi dan Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepala. "Aaahh, padahal aku berharap kau yang akan menyiapkannya." Chanyeol memperhatikan raut wajah Baekhyun dan kemudian langsung mencium pipi Baekhyun yang merona.

"Yaa.. kenapa menciumku.." Baekhyun menjauhkan badannya dan menutup kedua pipinya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Sudah kubilangkan kau itu menggemaskan."

"Ish." Baekhyun akhirnya memilih pindah ke ranjang yang lain dan membiarkan Chanyeol menyantap makanannya.

Chanyeol mulai memakan satu-satu makanan yang dibawakan-yang sebenarnya disiapkan oleh Baekhyun-dengan lahap, bahkan ia kadang melirik kearah Baekhyun yang memperhatikan makanan apa saja yang diambil dan dimakan olehnya, dan bila itu makanan yang Baekhyun pilihkan, gadis itu akan tersenyum malu dan kemudian menutup mulutnya. Chanyeol masih membiarkannya hingga saat perutnya sudah merasa cukup kenyang, ia memindahkan nampan itu dan menatap Baekhyun yang masih duduk manis memperhatikannya.

"Terima kasih sudah menyiapkan makan malam dan membawakannya untukku." Chanyeol mengucapkan terima kasihnya dan menatap Baekhyun yang menganggukkan kepala senang.

"Kau menghabiskan semuanya!" Baekhyun memekik girang dan melompat turun dari ranjang itu kemudian berpindah duduk pada ranjang Chanyeol.

"Aku menyukai semua yang kau siapkan tadi, hanya saja jangan bawakan aku sup udang dan seafood. Aku alergi akan hal itu." Chanyeol menjelaskan dan membawa Baekhyun bersandar pada badannya.

"Hm.. baiklah akan aku ingat." Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala dan memeluk badan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan membelai rambut Baekhyun sambil memejamkan matanya, bukan untuk menikmati saat-saat bermesaraan dengan Baekhyun, hanya saja otak dan gairah dalam tubuhnya terasa lebih panas dan sulit ditahan ketika ia bersama Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya melihat Chanyeol yang sudah memejamkan matanya.

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol membalas dengan matanya yang masih terpejam.

"Bolehkah aku tidur bersamamu?"


	14. 14

_"Bolehkah aku tidur bersamamu?"_

 _"Tidak."_

 _Baekhyun terbangun dan duduk menghadap Chanyeol yang masih memejamkan matanya._

 _"Ke-kenapa tidak?" Baekhyun memprotest._

 _Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya dan beranjak duduk dari tidurnya. "Tidak Baek, Kris tidak akan mengijinkan lagi pula aku butuh istirahat cukup malam ini dan bila kau tidur denganku aku tidak akan bisa tidur nyenyak."_

 _"Kris akan mengijinkan!" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah merenggutnya. "Aku bisa tidur nyenyak bila denganmu, kau pun juga begitu.. kemarin-kemarin kau tidur denganku, bahkan memelukku dan bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, ya Chanyeol ya.. boleh yaa.. aku akan mengatakan pada Kris!" Baekhyun menepuk paha Chanyeol pelan dan akhirnya beranjak turun dari ranjang itu, merapikan nampan piring kosong dan berlari keluar kamar tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi._

 _Dan Chanyeol?_

 _Pria itu sedang terlungkup dengan wajah yang tenggelam didalam bantal dan kedua kakinya yang menghentak-hentak meluapkan kekesalan atau entah apapun yang ia rasakan setelah menghadapi Puteri Mahkota Lynkestis yang kini adalah kekasihnya._

 _"Yoora.. tolong aku.." Hanya ada satu hal yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang, memohon pada kakaknya._

 _"Apa lagi." Dan Yoora selalu membalas panggilannya dengan cepat._

 _"Baekhyun membuatku gila, ia meminta ijin untuk tidur denganku."_

* * *

 **-Loves of Tales-**

* * *

Acara makan malam pada ruangan makan mulai kembali berisik karena hampir semua orang yang ada kini sudah menikmati makanan penutup dan menghabiskan sisa minuman _wine_ pada gelas masing-masing dari mereka, Irene dan Krystal yang sudah kembali bergabung juga kini tengah menikmati sajian _dessert_ pada piring kecil mereka meskipun wajah yang ditampilkan oleh keduanya tidak semanis sajian kue _dessert_ nan cantik disana.

".. jadi kita akan menikmati waktu istirahat sambil menunggu kedua Raja kembali?"

"Ya, seperti itu. Lagipula para Putera Mahkota membutuhkan waktu mereka untuk bersantai dan memulihkan tenaga setelah kejadian ini." Yixing melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan Luhan mengenai waktu latihan mereka yang akan diadakan kembali setelah kedua Raja Glorfindel dan Tiranis kembali dari Olympus.

"Nikmati waktu santai ini Luhan, kita semua membutuhkannya." Yoora melanjutkan dan berkedip kearah Luhan.

"Aku tidak pernah menyukai ekspresimu seperti itu Yoora-na." Luhan menjawab dan menatap curiga pada Yoora.

Yoora tersenyum dan melanjutkan menikmati hidangan penutupnya hingga suara adiknya terdengar memanggil namanya.

" _Yoora.. tolong aku.."_

Yoora mengernyitkan alisnya sebentar dan memperhatikan Kris yang masih bercengkrama dengan yang lainnya, ia juga menatap Irene yang terdiam dan menikmati makanan penutupnya, sedangkan pada kursi tempat dimana Baekhyun duduk saat ini masih kosong dan belum ada tanda-tanda gadis itu kembali.

" _Apa lagi."_ Yoora menjawab dengan tenang dan mengambil gelas _wine_ -nya yang akan ia minum sambil menunggu jawaban dari adiknya.

" _Baekhyun membuatku gila, ia meminta ijin untuk tidur denganku."_

 _ **Pfffffttttttt!**_

Minuman yang baru masuk kedalam mulutnya muncrat keluar dan tumpah mengenai apapun yang berada dihadapannya, bahkan rasa gatal dan sakit pada tenggorokannya tidak bisa ia elakkan karena kini meskipun sudah terbatuk berkali-kali masih ada yang mengganjal didalamnya. Yixing dan Kris dengan cepat membantunya menepuk punggung belakang ataupun memberikan tiupan pada pucuk kepalanya., Luhan bahkan membawakan air minum yang lain dan langsung ia berikan pada Yoora namun ditolak karena ia belum sanggup memasukkan apapun pada tenggorokan dan mulutnya yang terasa kaku.

Semua orang begitu khawatir dengan apa yang terjadi pada Yoora, berbeda dengan Irene dan Krystal yang merasa jijik karena melihat piring dan sisa makanan dihadapan Yoora kini sudah ternodai dengan semburan air _wine_ yang berasal dari dalam mulut Yoora.

"Maafkan aku.." Yoora meminta maaf dan mengusap mulut dan pipinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau mendapatkan penglihatan atau hal lainnya? Kenapa?" Kris masih mengusap punggung Yoora dan bahkan melakukan pijatan pada kedua bahu wanita itu, dan Yoora hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala sementara Yixing sudah tersenyum dan menepuk punggung tangan Yoora yang masih mengepal erat.

" _Baekhyun kemana? Kenapa kau tidak menjawab iya saja sih! Lagipula dia hanya minta tidur denganmu, tidak ada yang salah dengan itu."_ Yoora mencoba menstabilkan nafasnya dan kembali menyambungkan pikirannya dengan Chanyeol.

" _Ku rasa ia mencari Kris, ia akan meminta ijin pada kakaknya. Ya! Sudah kubilang aku sedang tidak bisa berdekatan dengan dirinya, kau mengerti kan masalah hormone laki-laki?"_

" _Well, aku tidak bisa membantu kalau itu—_

"Kris!"

Yoora membelakkan matanya ketika melihat Baekhyun sudah berada didepan ruangan makan dengan nampan dikedua tangannya, gadis itu menyusul petugas istana dan kemudian memberikan nampan kosong itu sambil mengucapkan terima kasih setelahnya ia berlari kecil menyusul Kris yang masih berdiri disebelah badan Yoora.

"Kris, bolehkan aku tidur dengan Chanyeol malam ini?"

Bila sebelumnya Yoora memuncratkan minuman _wine-_ nya yang baru saja ia minum, berbeda dengan kali ini dimana seluruh penghuni Istana Eowyn yang berada didalam ruang makan dapat mendengar jelas kalimat yang Baekhyun katakan pada Kris dengan suara yang cukup keras dan bisa didengar cukup jelas oleh semua orang yang ada, hingga mereka membalasnya dengan suara tersedak dan bahkan dentingan alat makan yang saling berjatuhan, bahkan bunyi nyaring gelas yang pecah karena terjun bebas dari pegangan tangan dan beradu dengan lantai mamer Istana.

Tapi si mungil nan polos itu bahkan tidak mengerti dengan situasi yang terjadi disekitarnya adalah dampak dari ucapan yang ia tanyakan pada Kakaknya.

"Kau mengatakan apa barusan?" sosok gadis mungil berwajah dinginlah yang memberikan sahutan pertama dan beranjak bangun dari tempat duduknya menarik badan Baekhyun untuk menghadap kearahnya.

Sementara Kris dan Yoora hanya saling memandang dengan kedua otak mereka yang diyakini belum bisa bekerja dengan baik mendengar apa yang Baekhyun katakan.

"Apa?" Baekhyun dengan polosnya masih bertanya balik kearah Irene.

"Kau! Mengatakan apa barusan?" Irene kembali mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Kris, bolehkan aku tidur dengan Chanyeol malam ini?" Baekhyun mengulang lagi pertanyaan dan persis dengan apa yang ia ucapkan sebelumnya pada Kris. "Kenapa dengan pertanyaan itu? Aku bertanya pada kakakku kenapa kau terlihat marah?" Baekhyun memandangi Irene tanpa ada rasa bersalah dan bahkan takut sedikitpun.

"YAAAKK!" Irene berteriak keras kearah Baekhyun, dan saat itulah Yoora dan Kris membawa Baekhyun keluar dari rungan makan untuk menghindari terjadinya keributan antara Irene dan Baekhyun.

"Ish, kenapa dia membentakku?" Baekhyun masih tidak mengerti dan bertanya pada Yoora dan Kris yang berada di kedua sisinya dengan tangan mereka yang saling mengait pada kedua lengannya. " _Oppa!_ Kau mengijinkanku kan? Aku tidak bisa tidur sendiri, beberapa hari yang lalu aku bermimpi buruk, ya kan Yoora-na? Bahkan Yoora-na selalu terbangun karena aku berteriak-teriak—ya kalian membawa aku kemana?"Baekhyun baru menyadari bahwa Kakaknya dan Yoora membawa dirinya entah kemana dan mereka berdua hanya terdiam dan berusaha membawa badan Baekhyun tetap berada disampingnya.

"Ah! Chanyeol! Lihat mereka mengijinkanku!" Baekhyun memekik senang ketika memasuki kembali kamar dimana Chanyeol berada.

* * *

 **-Loves of Tales-**

* * *

Chanyeol tidak mengatakan satu kalimat pun mendapati kekasih mungilnya sudah berada pada ranjang yang sama dengannya dan bahkan kini sudah mengenakkan baju tidur dan menutup setengah badannya dengan selimut. Ia hanya menatap kedua orang lainnya yang juga berada dalam ruangan yang sama dengannya dan masih berdiri di hadapannya setelah membantu menyiapkan Puteri Mahkota Lynkestis yang akan siap menjemput waktu tidur malamnya.

"Kalian tidak mau bersiap tidur juga?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Yoora dan Kris yang berdiri di hadapannya dan tidak bersuara sama sekali.

"Tidurlah Baek, aku dan Chanyeol memiliki topik pembicaraan lain nanti." Yoora menyahut dan tersenyum pada Baekhyun, bahkan ia merapikan selimut pada kaki Baekhyun yang belum tertutup sempurna.

"Cepat tidur! Kau merengek minta tidur dengan Chanyeol tapi masih belum juga tidur!" Kris kini memberikan omelannya lagi dan adiknya itu malah merenggut kesal, membuang mukanya kearah badan Chanyeol dan langsung memeluk pinggang pria yang kini masih dalam posisi duduk di ranjangnya.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya merasakan tangan mungil itu melingkar pada pinggangnya, bukan hanya saja melingkar disana tetapi jari-jarinya meremas sedikit pakaian yang Chanyeol kenakan dan bahkan badannya malah semakin dirapatkan menempel dengan badannnya. Deru nafasnya yang halus dan juga teratur itu bahkan bisa Chanyeol rasakan kehangatannya karena demi apapun, Baekhyun benar-benar disampingnya, menempel disamping badannya.

" _Kalian benar-benar akan menyiksaku hah?"_ Chanyeol menggerutu dalam pikirannya yang terarahkan pada Yoora.

" _Hm, ini rencana yang bagus ngomong-ngomong. Kami tidak mungkin menolak permintaan Baekhyun, lagipula dia memang menderita tidur tanpa ada dirimu. Seharunya kau tahu bagaimana kemarin ia menjerit-jerit dan bahkan menangis sepanjang malam."_ Yoora membalasnya langsung, meskipun kini mereka dalam ruangan yang sama dan masih saling bertatapan dan memandang sinis satu sama lain.

Berbicara dalam pikiran lebih aman untuk saat ini terlebih mengenai permintaan Baekhyun.

" _Aku bukannya mengijinkan mengenai permintaan ini bila perlu ku perjelas."_ Suara Kris masuk terdengar dalam pikiran Chanyeol.

Aneh. Chanyeol awalnya merasa seperti itu karena bagaimana bisa Kris masuk dalam pikirannya dan setelah ia melihat kearah kakak kekasih mungilnya, Yoora tengah memegang tangannya.

" _Wow, kau bisa melakukan seperti ini?"_

" _Ya, aku juga baru mengetahuinya. Saat aku dan Baekhyun berada dalam perisai yang sama dengannya bahkan aku bisa mendengar segala pikiran mengenai ia, Luhan, Yixing dan bahkan kalian semua dalam sekali waktu. Hebat bukan?"_ Yoora terlihat tersenyum bangga akan kekuatannya.

" _Bisa kita bicara masalah serius ini terlebih dahulu?"_ Kris memotong lagi.

" _Oh, iya."_ Yoora menyahuti. _"Hm, ini ideku ngomong-ngomong, Yixing juga menyetujuinya, karena sekarang Eowyn ada tambahan gadis lain yang memiliki perasaan denganmu Chan. Dan kita tidak bisa meyebutkan bahwa kau dan Baekhyun adalah pasangan kekasih, terlebih kekuatan Baekhyun yang memang sudah ditakdirkan akan menjadi pasangan untukmu. Untuk itu, ku mohon seterusnya kau mengatakan bahwa kalian sudah dijodohkan."_ Penjelasana Yoora mengenai kejadian malam ini membuat Chanyeol memperhatikan sosok mungil disebelahnya yang sudah tidur terlelap dan masih memeluk erat pinggangnya.

" _Kita tidak bisa selamanya menutupi kekuatan Baekhyun bukan?"_ Chanyeol memberikan pertanyaan lain

" _Iya memang, tapi setidaknya menjauhi dirimu dari kedua gadis itu lebih mudah."_

" _Lagipula, jangan kau pikir kau akan selalu tidur berdua dengan Baekhyun tanpa ada yang mengawasi. Aku dan Yoora akan tidur didalam ruangan ini juga!"_

"What?!" Chanyeol mengumpat cukup keras dan langsung menutup mulutnya dengan salah satu tangannya, sementara kedua orang dihadapannya langsung melotot lebar, pandangannya teralihkan pada Baekhyun yang ternyata masih lelap tanpa peduli suara teriakan kencang dari Chanyeol.

" _YAA! Rencana aneh apa lagi ini?"_

" _Baekhyun akan selalu minta tidur denganmu nantinya, aku yakin itu!"_ Yoora menjelaskan.

" _Aku juga tidak percaya, awalnya. Tapi mengingat persepsi dari Baekhyun mengenai hubungan kekasih dan cinta dan segala hal lainnya, ya itu akan terjadi. Percayalah otak adikku itu benar-benar masih anak kecil tapi sedikit bisa menggoda—seperti sekarang. Astaga!."_ Kris menjelaskan dan menggelengkan kepala memandangi Baekhyun yang menendang selimutnya dan kakinya melingkar pada kaki Chanyeol.

" _Oh astaga!"_ Chanyeol mengeluh dan memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat.

Yoora tertawa dan memukul lengan Kris yang melihat bagaimana posisi adiknya tidur dan tidak nampak sangat indah sama sekali.

" _Lihatlah, kau masih mencintai adikku dengan posisi tidur seperti itu?"_ Kris menunjuk posisi Baekhyun dengan salah satu kakinya yang melingkar pada kaki Chanyeol sedangkan yang lainnya sudah menendang selimut yang menutupi badannya.

Chanyeol mendengus tertawa dan kemudian menutupi lagi badan Baekhyun dengan selimutnya, bahkan kini tangannya mengusap pipi Baekhyun dan merapikan uraian rambut yang menutupi matanya.

"Ehm ehm." Kris menyadarkan Chanyeol dan kemudian ia kembali dalam posisi duduknya menghadap kearah Yoora dan Kris.

"Jadi, kalian tidak bersiap tidur juga?"

"Oh! Aku akan mengambil selimut tambahan." Yoora lebih dulu beranjak melangkah keluar kamar, sedangkan Kris awalnya masih bertahan duduk pada ranjang diseberang Chanyeol tapi pada akhirnya ia ikut melangkah untuk mengganti bajunya.

"Aku tidak keberatan kalian tidur dalam ranjang yang sama, hanya saja jangan terlalu berisik." Ucapan Chanyeol yang sangat pelan terdengar oleh Kris dan langsung mendapatkan pukulan keras pada lengan kiri dari Kris.

"Dasar mesum!"

Dan Chanyeol hanya bisa menahan ketawanya sebentar setelah itu ia menyadari bahwa malam ini adalah siksaan berat baginya.

 _Beri aku kekuatan, Dewa!_

* * *

 **-Loves of Tales-**

* * *

"Dia mengatakan tidak bisa tidur karena Baekhyun ada disebelahnya, tapi apa? Baru saja ditinggal sebentar pada akhirnya ia terlelap tidur dan malah ingin memeluk adikku! Dasar mesum!" Kris memukul badan Chanyeol yang sudah terlelap itu dengan selimutnya dan kemudian menyusul Yoora yang sudah dalam posisi duduk di ranjang yang berseberangan dengan ranjang dimana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidur.

"Sudahlah, setidaknya mereka hanya tidur." Yoora tersenyum lebar dan masih menyelesaikan pemakaian _cream_ pada kulit tangannya.

"Ya, untungnya mereka hanya tidur. Bila kau tidak memikirkan untuk ikut bergabung dalam satu ruangan dengan mereka mungkin kata tidur yang diucapkan akan memiliki arti lain." Kris membanting badannya pada ranjang yang lain dan menyusun bantal pada kepalanya untuk membuatnya nyaman.

"Aku akan memberitahumu saat mereka akan melakukan kegiatan tidur dalam arti yang lain."

"Yak!" Kris kembali beranjak duduk dan melempar bantalnya kearah Yoora hingga wanita itu mengaduh sakit dan membalasnya dengan melakukan hal yang sama. Bila keduanya saling melempar bantal dan saling mengatai satu sama lain dengan suara yang cukup keras, lain halnya pada ranjang dihadapan mereka yang semakin tidur terlelap dan bahkan kini kedua orang yang berada diatas ranjang itu sama-sama mencari kenyamanan dengan berpelukan satu sama lain, bahkan sosok yang mungil bergerak naik dan menempatkan kepalanya pada dada sang pria yang memiliki kehangatan.

"Heol.." Kris terdiam dan duduk lesu melihat tingkah adiknya yang baru saja memindahkan posisi badannya. "Aku akan meminta ramuan penghilang ingatan pada Yixing besok untuk melupakan kejadian pada malam ini." Kris meyakinkan diri dan kembali pada ranjangnya, menarik selimutnya hingga membungkus tubuhnya.

"Aku akan meminta Yixing membuatkan ramuan sangat special untukmu besok." Yoora menambahkan dan ikut masuk kedalam selimut guna menjemput waktu tidurnya.

"Ramuan untuk menghilangkan ingatan?"

"Iya, memang kau mau ramuan apa?"

Dan pertanyaan yang Yoora lontarkan tidak ada jawaban Kris, hanya terdengar helaan nafas yang sangat berat dan bunyi ranjang yang berdencit karena pria yang berada di samping ranjangnya itu kini bergerak gelisah dan bahkan menyibak selimut dengan suara.

"Yak! Tak bisakah kau tidur dalam diam?" suara bisikan Yoora mengarah pada Kris yang tengah mencari posisi tidurnya yang nyaman. "Kalian kakak adik memang tidak bisa tidur dengan benar ya?" sindiran yang diakhiri kekehan tedengar sedangkan Kris hanya membalasnya dengan decihan singkat.

"Cepat tidur! Aku sudah sangat mengantuk."

"Tidur sana sendiri! Aku tidak tenang meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol."

"Astaga.. mereka berada tepat di depan matamu itu!"

"Tetap saja.. apapun bisa terjadi. Ditambah adikmu itu mesum!" Kris menggerutu dan kini posisinya sudah terduduk dengan menyandarkan badannya pada _bed head._

Yoora yang sebelumnya sudah menutupi badannya dengan selimut kini juga ikut terduduk.

"Ingatkan aku untuk tidak mengajakmu untuk tidur dalam satu ruangan lagi. Menggangu jam tidurku!"

"Makanya tidak usah ikut—

''Sudah diam." Yoora memotong dan masih memaksakan matanya untuk terpejam meskipun dalam posisi duduk menghadap kearah ranjang dimana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sudah tertidur pulas dan masih dalam posisi yang sama seperti sebelumnya, saling berpelukan satu sama lain.

Keheningan menemani suasana kamar mereka, hanya dengkuran halus yang terdengar sedangkan Yoora terkadang jatuh tertidur dan kemudian terbangun sebentar dan sesekali melihat keadaan Kris yang masih terjaga dengan pandangan kosongnya. Yoora mengarahkan wajahnya kearah Kris dengan matanya yang sayup-sayup terpejam sedikit demi sedikit, bahkan antara sadar dan tidak ia melihat Kris juga tengah menunduk dan akan terlelap tidur.

"Aaaahh.. Chanyeooolll.. hiks.. Chanyeooll.."

Suara Baekhyun yang terdengar seakan-akan mendesah diawal dan kemudian menjadi isakan tangis sontak membuat kedua mata yang sebelumnya terpejam langsung terbuka lebar dengan pandangan penuh ketakutan dan pertanyaan mengenai suara yang mereka dengar.

"isshh! Chanyeol! Hiks hueee.. Chanyeool.."

"Baekhyun—

Yoora menarik badan Kris yang sudah beranjak dan baru akan melangkah kearah ranjang Baekhyun. Telunjuknya berada didepan mulutnya-mengisyaratkan pria itu untuk diam dan berada disebelahnya, dan Kris yang memberikan tatapan kesal melihat tangannya yang ditahan oleh Yoora hanya bisa terdiam dan menuruti yang dikatakan gadis itu.

Sedangkan di ranjang dimana Baekhyun berada ia masih terisak dan memukuli badan Chanyeol yang masih terbaring tidur.

"Hiks.. Chanyeoool.. Chaann.. hiks... waee.."

" _Diam."_ Tangan Yoora membungkam mulut Kris yang akan mengeluarkan kalimat dan ia memerintahkan pria itu dengan suara dalam pikirannya. Yoora menarik selimut miliknya dan menutupi badan mereka berdua yang kini berada dalam satu ranjang. Kris yang berada disampingnya berhasil ia kukung dengan salah satu kakinya yang berada diatas paha Kris, menahan supaya tidak ada pergerakan dari kakak Baekhyun yang sangat protectif.

" _Dengarkan apa yang akan terjadi, ini akan lucu. Percayalah!"_

" _Lucu?! Adikku menangis dan kau bilang lucu! Yoora otakmu itu—_

"Chanyeooollll~" Baekhyun masih merengek sedangkan matanya masih terpejam tetap mengeluarkan air mata.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi tertidur lelap kini merasakan pukulan-pukulan kecil pada perutnya dan saat ia mengerjapkan matanya, Baekhyun disampingnya masih terisak dan memukul-mukul perut dan dada Chanyeol dengan pelan namun berulang kali.

"Chaann.. hiks.. Chanyeol banguun.."

"Hey-hey-hey aku disini.." Chanyeol langsung beranjak bangun dan terduduk lalu memeluk badan Baekhyun dengan cepat. "Aku disini.." Chanyeol mengusap punggung dan kepala Baekhyun berulang kali dan menciumi rambut gadis itu sambil terus mengatakan _'Aku disini' 'Jangan menangis lagi'._

Pelukan dan kalimat penenang yang Chanyeol berikan ternyata cukup ampuh untuk menenangkan Baekhyun dar mimpi buruknya, bahkan gadis itu kini tengah mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali sambil memainkan ujung baju Chanyeol, sedangkan Chanyeol masih menganggap Baekhyun sudah terlelap dalam dekapannya. Beberapa menit setelahnya, Chanyeol membawa badan Baekhyun kembali berbaring di ranjangnya dengan masih memeluknya.

"Chanyeol.."

"Ku kira kau masih terlelap."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan membalas pelukan Chanyeol.

"Maaf karena membangunkanmu." Tangannya menarik-narik baju Chanyeol dan kemudian ia mengubah posisi badannya, kepala dan setengah badannya berada diatas badan Chanyeol, sedangkan bagian bawah kakinya berada disamping kaki Chanyeol.

"Aku bermimpi..." Baekhyun mengadu.

"Mimpi buruk?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala.

"Lalu mimpi apa? Kau hanya memanggil namaku dan menangis, pasti itu mimpi buruk Baek." Chanyeol mengusap rambut Baekhyun yang ada diatas dadanya, ia mencoba menarik wajah Baekhyun untuk bisa saling memandang tapi gadis itu memilih menggelengkan kepala dan menyembunyikan wajahnya ddalam dada Chanyeol

" _Mana bagian lucu yang kau maksud?"_

" _Bisakah kau diam dan mendengarkannya dulu!"_ Kris dan Yoora masih mendengarkan dan berbicara dalam pikiran masing-masing, beruntunglah lampu didalam kamar itu telah dimatikan karena kalau tidak mereka akan saling memprotest bagaiamana posisi tidur yang ada di setiap ranjang.

"Tidak mau menceritakan mimpimu?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya, dan Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya lagi dengan badannya yang kini merayap pelan-pelan naik diatas badan Chanyeol. "Emm Baek." Chanyeol menahan bahu Baekhyun. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Chanyeol menatap bingung mata Baekhyun yang sudah melihat kearahnya tepat hadapannya.

"Aku mau tidur didekatmu." Baekhyun menjawab tanpa rasa bingung, terbekatilah pemikiran Baekhyun yang masih polos dan beranggapan bahwa hal yang ia lakukan saat memindahkan badannya dengan merayap diatas badan Chanyeol yang adalah seorang laki-laki dan sedari tadi merasakan tingkat gairah yang cukup tinggi—bukanlah ide yang buruk.

"Ini sudah dekat Baekhyun." Chanyeol menjawab dengan mengerang dalam mulutnya, ditambah saat lutut Baekhyun bergerak menggesek bagian bawahnya.

"Uummm!"

" _Pfffttt!"_

" _Baekhyun bodoh!"_ Yoora memejamkan matanya dan kini ia menahan mulutnya sendiri untuk tidak menimbulkan suara tawa mendengar apa yang terjadi pada ranjang diseberangnya, khususnya nasib adiknya yang kini jelas sudah berada dalam tingkat gairah seksual maksimal.

" _Aku akan membunuh Chanyeol saat ini juga kalo dia berniat meniduri Baekhyun!"_

" _Dia tidak akan—oh belum tepatnya."_

" _Cih! Astaaaggaaa adikku.."_ Kris menggelengkan kepala dan merebahkan kepalanya pada bahu Yoora.

"Nah ini baru dekat." Baekhyun tersenyum tepat disamping Chanyeol. Dan posisi dekat yang Baekhyun maksud adalah, seluruh badannya tepat berada diatas Chanyeol, bisa dikatakan seakan-akan badan mereka tengah berhubungan dan saling menyatu dengan anggapan _'Woman on Top'_ tapi bukan dalam artian saat posisi berhubungan seks, hanya posisi badannya saja. Tangan Baekhyun berada diatas dada Chanyeol dan wajahnya bersandar pada bantal dan bahu Chanyeol, sedangkan kakinya bergerak-gerak ke kanan dan ke kiri diantara kaki Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya dan bahkan mengusap keringat pada keningnya, ia tidak mau membuka mata dan melihat jelas bagaimana kondisi badan kekasihnya yang berada diatasnya kini, ditambah kaki Baekhyun yang masih bergerak menggesek bagian bawahnya dan mengundang alarm kebangkitan disana.

"B-baekhyun."

"Hm.."

"Oh Astagaaa.." Chanyeol menghentakkan kepalanya sendiri ketika Baekhyun malah semakin merayap, kedua kakinya berada tepat diatas selangkangan Chanyeol dan menindih sebuah kebanggaan miliknya yang kini sudah semakin terdesak dibalik celananya.

"Chanyeol kau kenapa?" Baekhyun mengusap wajah Chanyeol yang penuh dengan keringat. "Chanyeol, kau sakit?" Baekhyun menempelkan keningnya pada kening Chanyeol dan kedua tangannya memegang kedua pipi Chanyeol.

" _Aku tidak tahan ingin keluar dari ruangan ini dan tertawa keras."_ Yoora menggelengkan kepalanya sedangkan Kris yang juga merasakan yang sama menahan mulut Yoora dengan tangannya.

" _Kenapa tidak ada suara lagi?"_ Kris bertanya dan matanya menyipit kearah Yoora yang berada dibawah badannya, saat kepalanya hendak menengok kearah ranjang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun-Yoora langsung menahannya dengan menarik kerah bajunya.

" _Diam! Adikmu yang memulai duluan."_

"Ngghh.." suara erangan Chanyeol terdengar dan bahkan bunyi dencitan ranjang jelas terdengar karena pergerakan yang terjadi diatasnya.

" _Oh Tuhan!"_ Yoora memberikan tepukan pada lengan Kris ketika ia mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diseberang ranjang sana. Dimana adik perempuannya—mencium Chanyeol di bibir dalam posisi badannya yang masih berada tepat menindih badan Chanyeol yang sedang dalam keadaan tegang. Ditambah posisinya kini Baekhyun sudah duduk pada pangkuan Chanyeol dan ciuman mereka bisa dikatakan bukan ciuman lembut seperti pertama kalinya maupun ciuman setelah peperangan selesai sebelumnya, ciuman ini lebih menuntut karena setelah Baekhyun yang memulai melumat bibir Chanyeol dengan kakunya—Chanyeol langsung mendominasi dan memimpin lumatan itu dan membawa badannya untuk duduk pada ranjang dengan Baekhyun yang duduk di pangkuannya.

Chanyeol membanting badan Baekhyun dengan pelan dan kini mengukung badan gadis itu dibawahnya.

" _Oke cukup! Aku akan—_

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

Sebelum Yoora menahan badan Kris yang akan bangkit dan mungkin memukuli badan Chanyeol, suara kekehan tawa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang bertanya kenapa gadis itu tertawa saat mereka berciuman dengan panas menjadi penahan dan membuat Yoora serta Kris saling adu pandang dan kembali menfokuskan pendengaran mereka kearah ranjang disana.

Baekhyun masih terkikik tertawa sedangkan Chanyeol masih menciumi bibir gadis itu hingga terdengar bunyi kecipak karena perpaduan suara ciuman bibir mereka dan juga tawa Baekhyun.

"Hehehe.. aku ingat mimpiku yang kemarin-kemarin." Baekhyun akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, dan tangannya mengalung pada leher Chanyeol sambil tetap menuntut ciuman dari kekasihnya.

"Mimpi apa?" Chanyeol yang masih berada diatas Baekhyun melepaskan ciumannya dan hanya menatap gadis itu dengan kedua tangannya bertumpu disamping kanan kiri wajah Baekhyun.

"Um, kau menciumiku seperti tadi, seperti posisi ini juga.. dan Kris tiba-tiba datang membuka pintu kamar dan memukulimu karena dia bilang kau mesum—pffttt." Baekhyun kembali tertawa dan Chanyeol ikut tersenyum kecil.

"Yeah.. kalau kakakmu tidak tidur di ruangan yang sama seperti sekarang mungkin dia juga akan memukulku dan mengatakan yang sama." Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala dan kembali mencium bibir Baekhyun sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia berbaring disamping Baekhyun dan memeluk kembali badan gadis itu.

" _Untung saja otak adikmu cukup pintar."_

" _Kalau dia tidak pintar aku tidak mau mengakui dia sebagai adikku, bodoh."_ Yoora menyahuti dan memukul lengan Kris karena gigi pria itu mengigit tangannya yang masih menyekap mulutnya.

"Tapi kenapa dia mengataimu mesum?"

Pertanyaan Baekhyun sontak membuat Chanyeol tersedak tertawa begitu juga Kris dan untungnya Yoora masih menyekap mulutnya jadi suara tawa kecilnya tidak terdengar oleh mereka berdua, dan beruntungnya selimut yang menutupi badan Yoora dan Kris cukup tebal.

"Karena aku menciummu." Chanyeol memandangi Baekhyun dan mengusap bibir tipis miliki gadis itu. "Dan kalau Kris memang memukulku pada akhirnya, aku akan mengatakan padanya bahwa adiknya yang menggodaku dan meruntuhkan pertahanan kemesumanku, dia pasti hanya akan menggelengkan kepalanya kepadamu." Chanyeol menjelaskan dan memberikan cubitan kecil di pipi Baekhyun.

"Memangnya aku menggodamu bagaimana? Aku kan bukan Irene dan Krystal yang memanggil-manggil namamu terus." Baekhyun memukul perut Chanyeol dan memasang wajah cemberut.

"Astaga Baekhyun.. umurmu berapa sih?"

"Dua puluh! Aku tahu kau pasti mau mengataiku anak kecil lagi kan." Baekhyun menyahut cepat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada Chanyeol dan memeluk badan pria itu. "Jangan bertanya lagi. Aku mau tidur." Suaranya kembali terdengar menahan Chanyeol yang bahkan belum membuka mulutnya sama sekali untuk membalas ucapan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, Puteri Mahkota Lynkestis, umurnya akan menjadi dua puluh satu pada tanggal 6 Mei tahun depan, mencintai Strawberry seakan-akan buah itu adalah sumber kekuatannya. Takut akan petir dan kegelapan laut, Menyukai pemandangan alam khususnya langit dan akan menuliskannya pada buku hariannya dengan sampul foto dirinya dan juga anak anjing kecil berwarna cokelat—

"Namanya mong-mong." Baekhyun memotong kalimat Chanyeol.

"Foto dirinya dengan anjing bernama mong-mong—aku tidak tahu kau memiliki anjing?" Chanyeol melihat kearah Baekhyun yang sudah menatapnya dengan malu-malu.

"Itu bukan anjingku, saat aku tinggal di dunia luar pemilik apartemen yang tinggal disebelahku selalu memintaku menjaga dan merawatnya. Jadi aku memiliki foto bersama mong-mong setiap harinya." Baekhyun menjelaskan dan memberikan wajah menggemaskan kepada Chanyeol.

"Aaah.."

" _Aku bahkan tidak tahu Baekhyun memiliki buku harian dan juga foto bersama anak anjing."_

" _Apa sih yang kau ketahui tentang Baekhyun?"_ Yoora menyindir kearah Kris yang kini menatapnya malas karena merasa kalah.

"Oh! Dan kau tidak suka mentimun.. dan bawang putih. Dan kau mencintaiku." Chanyeol kembali menambahkan. "Aku hebat kan tahu sedikit tentang dirimu." Bibirnya mencium kepala Baekhyun dan memeluk badan gadis itu.

"Kau menguntit ya?"

"Yaaak!"

Baekhyun terkekeh meledek kearah Chanyeol, begitu juga Kris dan Yoora tersiksa dibalik selimut karena tidak bisa ikut tertawa lepas setelah mendengar pembicaraan sepasang kekasih baru itu.

"Habisnya kenapa kau bisa tahu sebanyak itu? Ayo jawab." Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menggunakkan tangannya terlipat didada Chanyeol sebagai penahan wajahnya.

"Aku bukan menguntit, Baekhyun sayang.. aku memperhatikanmu."

"Oh."

Chanyeol mengusak rambut Baekhyun dan mencium kening gadis itu lagi. "Tidurlah, Kris akan membunuhku bila melihat kantung matamu besok pagi."

"Sebelum dia membunuhmu, aku akan meminta Luhan menghempaskannya jauh-jauh." Baekhyun tertawa bahagia dan kemudian melihat kearah ranjang dimana Kris tidur.

" _Anak itu benar-benar."_ Sahutan kesal Kris terdengar.

"Ya, tapi dia pasti kembali dan setelahnya membunuhku lagi."

Baekhyun masih tertawa kecil dan memeluk badan Chanyeol kembali dan mereka masih saling bicara satu sama lain hingga beberapa menit kemudian tidak terdengar kembali suara kekehan tawa atau jeritan kesakitan karena kedua pelakunya sudah sama-sama terlelap saling mendekap.

Sedangkan pada ranjang yang lain, Kris sudah berpindah tidur disamping Yoora dengan posisi kepala mereka menghadap pada langit-langit ruangan yang terlihat gelap, Yoora sudah bisa memejamkan matanya sebentar dan kemudian melirik kearah Kris yang masih terjaga.

"Belum bisa tidur juga?" Yoora bertanya dengan pelan.

Kris masih terdiam dan akhirnya menengok kearah Yoora disampingnya. "Aku sungguh-sungguh menyayangi adikku dan dia mau menghempaskanku jauh-jauh karena aku akan membunuh kekasih barunya."

Yoora mau tertawa mendengarnya namun ia tahu Kris sedang memikirkan kalimat yang Baehyun katakana dengan serius. "Yap, dia akan menghempaskan dirimu jauh-jauh bila kau membunuh kekasihnya." Yoora kembali mengulang kalimatnya.

"Anak itu benar-benar." Kris menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dia tidak serius dengan perkataannya kau tahu kan? Sensitive sekali." Yoora menepuk dada Kris dengan pelan dan memberikan usapan. "Tidurlah, mereka sudah benar-benar terlelap sekarang." Yoora mengingatkan dan memejamkan matanya dengan posisinya kini menghadap kearah Kris.

"Hm, setidaknya aku akan kembali dan coba membunuh kekasihnya lagi."

"Terserah. Sekarang tidur **Putera Mahkota**." Yoora menekankan kata terakhirnya dan membalikkan badannya menjadi memunggui Kris dan memilih menjemput waktu tidurnya sebelum besok pagi ia yang akan diinterogasi oleh ketiga adiknya karena kantung mata dibawah matanya.

* * *

 **-Loves of Tales-**

* * *

Terlepas dari waktu malam yang dinikmati masing-masing oleh para Putera da Puteri Mahkota kecuali, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol serta Yoora dan Kris. Suasana pagi mulai terdengar riuh dari dalam kamar Puteri Mahkota yang entah sejak matahari mulai menampakkan sinarnya, suara Minseok sudah berteriak menyebutan naman adiknya yang sudah mengacak seisi kamar hanya karena ingin bersiap berolahraga pagi dimana alasan sebenarnya hanya ingin melihat para Putera Mahkota berlarian dan dibanjiri keringat di badannya.

"INI MASIH PAGI IRENE! Tak bisakah kau melihat waktu dan suasana mengingat ini bukan hanya kamarmu sendiri." teriakan Minseok terdengar lagi.

"Tapi mereka akan berolahraga pagi! DAN AKU INGIN MENEMANI CHANYEOL!" Irene ikut membalas dengan suara teriakan juga.

"BISAKAH KALIAN BERDUA DIAM!" Kini suara Krystal yang ikut bergabung.

Dan setelahnya kamar itu benar-benar diisi dengan teriakan dan jeritan ketiga wanita berwajah dingin dan tidak ada satupun petugas Istana yang mau mengetuk pintu kamar mereka padahal hanya untuk meminta ijin untuk membersihkan kamar.

"Mereka benar-benar gila." Tao yang baru saja keluar dari dalam kamar mandi ikut berkomentar mendengar apa yang dilakukan oleh ketiga Puteri Mahkota Eleanor.

"Apa ku bilang, kedamaian di Eowyn akan hilang saat mereka datang." Luhan yang duduk di meja riasnya ikut menyahuti. "Kyungsoo.. kau harus sering-sering menggunakan penutup telinga itu sebelum pendengaranmu terganggu." Luhan menunjuk pentup telinga berwarna putih yang berada di ranjangnya.

"Ya, kau harus menggunakkan ini setiap mau tidur." Tao memberikannya pada Kyungsoo dan memakaikannya. "Mereka benar-benar aneh, hanya karena ingin mendekati Chanyeol hingga seperti itu." Tao menggerutu dan berjalan masuk kedalam _walk in closet-_ nya.

"Apa mereka hanya mengejar-ngejar Chanyeol? Tidakkah mereka tertarik pada yang lainnya?" Kyungsoo bertanya dan bercermin mengikuti Luhan yang tengah memakai bedak di pipinya.

"Siapa? Kris?" Tao yang menyahut dari dalam. "Hanya Krystal yang mengincar Kris, dan gadis itu juga mengincar Jongin." Tao memperjelas lagi.

"Aku kira tidak ada yang mau dengan Jongin." Kyungsoo mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Jangan seperti itu, nanti malah kau yang menginginkan Jongin juga." Luhan menggoda dan menyikut lengan Kyungsoo.

"Ya, hati-hati kau terpesona dengan tatapan nakal Jongin." Tao keluar dengan menggunakan gaun berwarna merah muda serta mantel Kerajaannya. "Asalkan jangan mendekati Sehun. Dia milik kakakku dan juga Irene mengincarnya—

"YA!" Luhan melemparkan handuk pada Tao dan adiknya itu hanya membalas dengan lidah yang menjulur.

"Sehun milik Luhan?" Kyungsoo memperjelas.

"YAAA!"

"Terima kasih sudah diperjelas Kyung." Tao mengedipkan mata dan mendekat kearah Luhan, memeluk kakaknya dari belakang dan mencium pipinya.

"Yang penting kau bahagia dan tidak berlarut-larut sedih karena Kris mengabaikanmu."

Luhan menatap Tao dari pantulan cermin dan mengusap lengan adiknya sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi benar? Sehun sudah menjadi milikmu?" Kyungsoo yang masih belum mengerti bertanya kearah Luhan dan Tao yang kini mengalihkan pandangan datar kearahnya.

"Ya Kyungsoo-ya! Ku kira kau memang sudah mengerti isi curahan hati Luhan semalam."

"O-oh, aku hanya masih bingung. Ku kira ia hanya melakukan hubungan itu—dan tidak ada kejelasan mengenai—

"Sehun milikku Kyung!" Luhan berteriak dan mencubit pipi bulat Kyugsoo hingga gadis itu menjerit minta ampun karena cubitan Luhan akan meninggalkan bekas warna merah yang mirip dengan bekas cumbuan Sehun pada badan Luhan.

"Yaaaa! Aku tidak mau dianggap memiliki _kiss mark_ sepertimu!" Kyungsoo berteriak lagi.

"Tidak ada _kiss mark_ di pipi Kyungsoooo!" Luhan membalas lagi.

Dan nyatanya tidak hanya kamar Puteri Mahkota Eleanor yang terdengar suara jeritan, kamar yang diisi oleh Puteri Mahkota Tiranis dan juga Kyungsoo turut serta menyumbangkan suara jeritan yang dipenuhi dengan kalimat minta ampun dan juga _kiss mark_.

Beralih pada kamar Putera Mahkota Glorfindel dan juga Tiranis yang masih terdengar sepi karena kedua Putera Mahkota Glorfindel—Sehun dan Jongin, masih dalam posisi tidur nyenyak dibalik selimut, sedangkan Jongdae masih menikmati waktu mandinya, namun kini ia terburu-buru memakai handuk pada bagian pinggangnya dan berjalan cepat kearah ranjang dimana Sehun tidur.

"YAAAAKKK SEHHHHUUUUNNNN!" Lengkingan Jongdae terdengar, dan hanya dalam sekali waktu diucapkan Sehun bergerak gelisah dan terbangun sambil mengusap wajah dan matanya.

"YAAAAKK KAPAN KAU MENIDURI KAKAKKU HAH?!" Lengkingan kedua Jongdae membuat Sehun terbatuk dengan mata sipitnya terpaksa terbuka lebar setelah mendengarnya.

"T-tu-tunggu. Kau tahu darimana?"

"YAAAAAKKK!"' Jongdae memukul wajah Sehun dan membuatnya tersungkur dari ranjang tidurnya. "KAU! DASAR ANAK AYAM KURANG AJAR! KAU MEMPERKOSA KAKAKKU HAH!" Jongdae menyusul lagi dimana Sehun masih menahan sakit pada wajahnya dan langsung memberikan pukulan pada wajah yang lainnya.

"Aku tidak memperkosanya—

Pukulan yang lain Jongdae layangkan.

"JONGDAE HENTIKAN!" Luhan yang sudah membuka pintu berteriak dan kemudian langsung masuk kedalam kamar ditemani Kyungsoo dan Tao dibelakangnya serta beberapa petugas Istana.

"Kenapa kau memukulnya?" Luhan menahan tangan Jongdae yang menarik kerah Sehun dan berdiri tepat dihadapan Sehun.

"Menyingkir Luhan." Jongdae memperingatkan dan masih mencekram kerah baju Sehun.

"Aku mencintai Sehun." Luhan memperjelas dan seketika Jongdae melepaskan cengkaram itu dan Sehun tersungkur jatuh di lantai kamar. Luhan menghampirinya dan membantu Sehun untuk bangun dan mendudukkannya pada ranjang yang lain.

"Aku kira kau mencintai Kris?" Jongdae yang masih bingung dengan keadaan yang ada ditambah Luhan yang sudah terisak melihat luka lebam pada wajah Sehun dan juga sudut bibir lelaki itu yang berdarah.

"Aku sudah tidak mencintainya asal kau tahu." Luhan langsung menyahut kesal. "Lagipula kalau kau mau mendapatkan detail ceritanya, aku yang mengijinkan Sehun meniduriku—

"Bisa kau perjelas maksud dari kalimatmu?"

Seketika suasana menjadi hening dan penuh dengan ketegangan saat suara Kris terdengar bergema didalam kamar itu, hanya dengkuran halus Jongin yang masih berani menyelingi suasana tegang itu dan untungnya lelaki itu masih tertidur lelap dan tidak mungkin akan langsung dihajar oleh Jongdae juga, Kyungsoo yang berada didekat ranjang Jongin langsung melemparkan selimut untuk menutupi wajah tidur lelaku itu dan meredam suara dengkuran halusnya.

Luhan berdiri dan menatap kearah Kris, sedangkan wajah pria yang ditatapnya jelas-jelas terlihat kekesalan dan amarah yang menggebu namun masih bisa ditahan.

"Aku mencintai Luhan." Sehun ikut berdiri dan menggenggam tangan Luhan, ia ikut menatap kearah Kris tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun. "Aku pernah mengatakan padamu kan bagaimana kalau aku mencintai Luhan, dan berhubung kau meninggalkannya. Aku bisa mendapatkan kesempatan itu, jadi.. kami berpacaran sekarang. Kau keberatan?" Sehun melihat kearah Luhan sebentar dan kembali menatap kearah Kris.

Sehun tahu bahwa Kris pasti ingin memukulnya saat ini juga dilihat dari kedua tangannya yang mengepal keras hingga kulit jarinya terlihat memucat memunculkan urat-urat pada punggung tangannya, hanya saja Yoora yang berada disampingnya dan memegangi lengan Kris menjadi penghalang amarah lelaki itu untuk diluapkan.

"Bisa aku bicara dengan mereka berdua, tanpa ada siapapun yang lainnya?" Kris memandangi satu per satu semua orang yang ada didaam ruangan itu. Kyungsoo dan Tao langsung melangkah keluar, sedangkan Jongdae mengambil mantel kerajaannya lebih dulu dan ikut keluar. Hanya tinggal Yoora dan juga Jongin yang masih terlelap tidur.

"Aku tidak akan memukul mereka kan?" Kris memegang tangan Yoora dan menatap gadis itu.

Yoora menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum kecil, setelahnya ia hanya memberikan tepukan pelan dan melangkah keluar menutup pintu kamar itu meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Jongin tidak usah dihitung karena ia tenggelam dibalik selimut.

"Aku tidak akan memukul kekasihmu itu." Kris memulai lebih dulu karena melihat Luhan yang memegang tangan Sehun dengan erat.

"Aku tidak akan melepasnya meskipun kau memohon padaku kali ini." Sehun langsung menyahut melihat Kris melangkah mendekat kearahnya.

"Kau benar-benar mencintainya?" Kris bertanya pada Luhan. Mata wanitanya kini sudah berlinang air mata dan bahkan kedua pipinya memerah karena menahan perasaan yang terpendam didalam hatinya. "Kalau kau memilih Sehun hanya karena untuk melupakanku.. aku akan memaksa kalian berdua untuk berpisah saat ini juga." Kris kembali melanjutkan dengan pandangan masi terarah pada Luhan.

"Apa kau merasa bahagia?" Kris masih memberikan pertanyaan dan Luhan semakin terisak.

Sehun menarik badan Luhan untuk dipeluk dan mengusap rambut serta punggung Luhan yang bergetar. "Kau membuatnya semakin menangis." Sehun menggurutu kearah Kris dengan tatapan sedikit kesal.

Kris memutar bola matanya melihat bagaimana bungsu dari Keturunan Glorfindel itu menunjukkan wajah kesalnya seakan-akan ia pria paling jahat yang membuat kekasihnya tak berhenti menangis.

"Luhan.. aku hanya ingin memastikan." Kris mencoba menyentuh tangan Luhan namun Sehun langsung menepisnya.

"Ya! Jangan sentuh-sentuh."

"Astaga! Kau ini cemburuan sekali! Dia mantan kekasihku asal kau tahu!"

"Dia mantanmu, tapi sekarang bersamaku." Balasan dari Sehun sontak membuat Luhan tertawa didekapan dadanya. "O-oh.. akhirnya kau tertawa juga. Apa aku harus membuat candaan pada mantanmu lagi supaya kau berhenti menangis?" Sehun menggoda Luhan, ia melepaskan pelukannya dan memandangi Luhan yang kini mengusap air matanya dengan kedua tangannya. Sehun ikut mengusap dengan pelan-pelan dan memberikan kecupa pada kedua pipi Luhan. "Jangan menangis lagi, harusnya aku yang menangis karena pukulan adikmu tadi."

Luhan memukul dada Sehun dan tertawa lagi. "Dasar cengeng."

"Kau yang menangis tapi malah mengatai diriku." Sehun tertawa dan memeluk badan Luhan, mengabaikan Kris yang masih berdiri dengan senyuman pada wajahnya melihat tingkah laku mantan kekasih terindahnya dengan kekasih barunya. Cukup lama Sehun memeluk Luhan hingga pada akhirnya ia melepaskan pelukannya dan meminta Luhan untuk bicara dengan Kris—berdua.

"Dia benar-benar berjuang mendapatkan hatimu." Kris memecah keheningan. Ia duduk tepat disebelah Luhan dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Aku kalah dengan anak kecil Glorfindel?" mendengar nada suara Kris yang mengejek Sehun dengan sebutan anak kecil Glorfindel kembali membuat Luhan tertawa dan bersandar pada lengan Kris. "Pada akhirnya aku memang tidak bisa mempertahankanmu untuk tetap bersamaku, dan bahkan aku juga tidak memberikan kepastian padamu. Bahkan untuk memilih saja aku tidak memikirkannya." Kris mencium kening Luhan dan membawa tubuhnya untuk masuk dalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku."

Luhan menganggukkan kepala dan membalas pelukan Kris.

"Ingatkan aku bila bocah itu berselingkuh dibelakangmu atau pun menyakitimu sedikit saja, aku akan langsung menebas kepalanya."

"Sebelum kau yang menebas kepalanya, aku akan menghempaskan badannya sejauh mungkin, hingga tulang-tulangnya patah." Suara tawa Luhan terdengar lagi.

"O-oh. Itu sedikit menakutkan." Kris melepas pelukannya dan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan takut.

"Kenapa wajahmu begitu?" Luhan mengusap pipi dan matanya sambil memandangi Kris.

"Berjanjilah padaku kalau Baekhyun memintaku untuk mengangkat badanku dan membuangku sejauh mungkin, buang aku kedalam danau atau laut supaya badanku tidak patah-patah." Kris memohon dengan wajahnya yang serius.

"Ya! Kau ini aneh sekali. Kenapa Baekhyun memintaku untuk melakukan itu?"

"Berjanjilah Lu, kumohon—

"Euuunngggg..." Jongin terbangun dan mengangkat kedua tangannya diudara, selimut sudah ia tendang terbuang dari atas badannya dan kini badannya duduk diatas ranjang dengan mata yang masih terpejam. "Kalian berisik sekali." Jongin memprotes namun setelahnya ia kembali merebahkan badannya dan kembali tidur.

Kris dan Luhan yang masih memandang kearahnya sama-sama terdiam dan memilih mengabaikannya.

.

.

.

"Aku benar-benar malas melihat bagaimana kedua Puteri itu mencari perhatian dengan para Putera Mahkota." Gumaman kekesalan Tao masih berlanjut dan matanya masih tertuju pada Irene dan Krystal yang kini berada disekitar ketiga Putera Mahkota Glorfindel dan juga Kris.

"Setidaknya kakakmu tidak ikut menjadi target dari kedua _ice princess_ itu." Kyungsoo menutup bukunya dan melihat kearah Jongdae dan Suho yang asyik mengobrol dengan Minseok dan juga Yixing.

"Oh, itu karena kakakku menyukai Minsoekki." Tao menjawab dengan santai dan Kyungsoo membelakkan matanya kearah Tao. "Ya begitulah, makanya kedua es itu tidak mau mendekati Jongdae, bisa-bisa mereka tambah mati kedinginan karena Minseokki membekukan mereka berdua saat tengah tertidur." Mereka berdua sama-sama tertawa membayangkannya hingga tak menyadari Luhan dan Baekhyun sudah berada didekatnya.

"Kau sungguh kejam Tao." Luhan menggelengkan kepala mendengar adiknya bisa-bisanya membayangkan seseornag tersiksa seperti itu.

"Aku berkata yang sebenarnya tahu." Tao menyahut.

"Apa kita sudah siap?" Kyungsoo bertanya dan memperhatikan Luhan dan Baekhyun yang sudah mengenakkan mantel Kerajaan dan membawa perlengkapan untuk berenang di pantai.

Sehubungan kedua Raja yang belum kembali ke Istana Eowyn, Yoora dan Yixing mengusulkan membawa semua Putera dan Putera Mahkota untuk menikmati pantai di utara Eowyn, yang bertujuan memberikan waktu bagi para Putera Mahkota waktu bersantai. Dan ide yang dicetuskan pada waktu sarapan pagi itu langsung diiyakan oleh semuanya tanpa terkecuali dan mereka semua langsung bersiap seceat kilat dan kini menunggu saatnya keberangkatan.

"Sudah. Aku membawakan makanan. Yoora-na yang menyiapkan tadi." Baekhyun mengangkat tempat makannya dan langsung diberi tepukan tangan oleh Tao dan Kyungsoo.

"Kalian sudah siap?" Kris menghampiri dan mengambil beberapa perlengkapan yang ada ditangan Luhan dan juga Baekhyun.

" _Oppa,_ apa aku boleh duduk dalam mobilmu?" Irene mengikuti langkah Chanyeol yang berjalan kearah mobil hitamnya, dan Baekhyun yang melihat pemandangan itu menekuk wajahnya dan membuang mukanya dengan cepat ketika Chanyeol melihat kearahnya. Baekhyun langsung melangkah masuk dan membuka pintu mobil Kris dan duduk di kursi depan.

"Ya! Kenapa kau duduk di mobilku?" Kris yang baru masuk langsung menanyakkan pada adiknya yang sudah duduk diam dengan muka kesal.

"Aku kan adikmu. Kenapa melarang?!" Baekhyun menyahut kesal.

"Jangan cemburu seperti itu. Chanyeol tidak akan tergoda dengan Irene, kau lebih jelek dibandingkan Irene." Kris mencubit pipi Baekhyun dan tertawa melihat bagaimana adiknya semakin kesal, bahkan pukulan Baekhyun pada lengannya ia anggap sebagai sebuah kesenangan tersendiri dibandingkan harus melihat adiknya menangis atau merasakan kesal sendirian.

"Oh, Baekhyun?" Yoora yang baru masuk kedalam mobil Kris langsung bertanya melihat gadis itu duduk di kursi depan.

"Hai Yoora-na!" Baekhyun menyapanya dengan girang.

"Chanyeol mencarimu tadi." Yoora menginformasikan dan gadis itu langsung merenggut kesal.

"Aku tidak mau dicari olehnya."

Yoora tertawa gemas dan masuk kedalam kursi penumpang di belakangnya.

"Kenapa kau di mobilku?" Kris menengok melihat Yoora berada didalam mobilnya.

"Mobil Chanyeol sudah ada, Irene, Krystal, dan juga Yixing." Yoora menunjuk mobil hitam Chanyeol yang berada tak jauh dari mobil Kris. "Mobil Sehun sudah terisi oleh Luhan, Tao, Kyungsoo dan juga Jongin. Dan mobil Jongdae diisi oleh Minseok dan Suho." Yoora kembali dalam posisi duduknya dan tersenyum pada Kris.

"Hm, baiklah." Kris menganggukkan kepala dan bersiap menjalankan mobilnya setelah melihat mobil Sehun sudah berjalan lebih dulu dan disusul mobil Jongdae, tapi baru saja ia akan memindahkan perseleningnya dan menginjak gas, Chanyeol keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan kearah mobil milikinya.

"Kenapa dia?" Kris melepaskan seatbeltnya dan beranjak keluar menghampiri Chanyeol yang menunggunya.

"Apa ada sesuatu?" Baekhyun menengok kearah Yoora yang memperhatikan keduanya saling berbisik satu sama lain.

Yoora tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng sebagai jawaban untuk Baekhyun. "Tidak ada. Tapi aku akan memastikan dulu ya. Kau tunggu disini." Yoora memberikan perintah dan Baekhyun mengangguk patuh tetap duduk diam pada kursinya. Bahkan saat mereka bertiga berjalan kearah mobil Chanyeol, dan masuk kedalam mobil tersebut dengan Kris pada kursi kemudi dan Yoora masuk duduk di kursi penumpang, sedangkan Chanyeol berada disisi lainnya Baekhyun masih memperhatikan dan duduk diam. Namun tak lama setelah melihat mobil itu bergerak dan meninggalkan Chanyeol seorang diri, ditambah kini pria itu menghampiri mobilnya—semakin membuat Baekhyun salah tingkah dan gugup sendirian.

"Kenapa kau masuk ke mobilku." Baekhyun langsung memberikan pertanyaan sesaat Chanyeol masuk dan menjalankan mobilnya bergerak melaju.

"Ini mobil Kris sayang." Chanyeol menjawabnya tak lama mobil setelah mobil mereka keluar dari gerbang istana.

"Ish, sama saja, ini mobilku juga." Baekhyun memberikan pembelaan.

"Wajah cemburumu menggemaskan." Chanyeol mencubit pipi Baekhyun dan gadis itu tersenyum kecil sambil menepis tangan Chanyeol yang mengusap pipinya.

"Aku tidak suka melihat mereka didekatmu, apalagi kemarin ia berteriak padaku hanya karena mendengar aku meminta ijin akan tidur denganmu. Ish!" Baekhyun mengadu dan memperlihatkan wajah kesal dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut, Chanyeol sempat melihat sekilas dan tersenyum kearahnya. Tak lupa tangannya mengusap pipi Baekhyun dan menggenggam tangan gadis itu dan memberikan kecupan kecil pada punggung tangannya.

"Jangan hiraukan mereka."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala dan memperhatikan Chanyeol yang masih fokus menyetir, dan saat menyadari mobil yang dikendarai Chanyeol berbelok ke arah yang berbeda dengan mobil Kris didepannya, saat itu ia langsung memberikan pertanyaan tanpa henti pada Chanyeol. Namun pada akhirnya ia tersenyum lebar dan bertepuk tangan dengan keras karena mendapatkan jawaban yang menggoda dari Chanyeol.

" _Kita akan berkencan."_

 **-tbc-**


	15. 15

" _Kita akan berkencan."_

Satu kalimat yang Chanyel katakan jelas berdampak besar pada perubahan _mood_ seorang Puteri Mahkota Lynkestis—yang kini sudah menjadi kekasihnya, baru beberapa menit yang lalu kekasihnya tengah merajuk kesal hanya karena dua orang Puteri Mahkota Eleanor yang disebut sebagai gadis penggoda karena mengikuti dirinya sejak mereka sarapan hingga sampai waktu mereka akan berangkat menuju pantai siang ini. Bila bukan karena pertanyaan dari seorang Yixing yang mengatakan dimana tempat dirinya dan Baekhyun akan berkencan setelah peresmian hubungan mereka yang kini telah resmi menjadi kekasih, ia tidak mungkin terpikir akan mengajak Baekhyun untuk pergi berdua. Dan untungnya, Kris dan Yoora yang selalu berada disekitarnya selama ini mengijinkan mereka untuk pergi tanpa ada penjagaan—pengawalan—dan juga kontak pikiran selama mereka berkencan.

Chanyeol mengembangkan senyuman pada wajahnya ketika mendengar berbagai komentar dari Baekhyun yang menanyakkan nama bukit atau gunung yang ada pada sekitaran jalan yang mereka lalui. Meskipun fokusnya harus terbagi dengan arah jalanan dan juga wajah Baekhyun yang menggemaskan saat berbicara, yang terpenting Chanyeol menyukainya. Ia menyukai saat suara Baekhyun memekik senang dan terpesona melihat bunga-bunga dan pepohonan yang berwarna-warni, ia menyukai saat suara Baekhyun yang mengeluh apakah perjalanan masih lama atau saat kemana tujuan Chanyeol mengajaknya, dan Baekhyun akan merajuk disetiap jawaban yang Chanyeol berikan hanya sebuah jawaban tanpa arti.

" _Ini kejutan Baek."_

"Oh kita bisa _camping_ di bukit Riverna. Disana pasti sangat indah! Ya-ya Chanyeol ya.. nanti kita _camping_ disana ya." Rengekkan Baekhyun yang kedua kalinya kembali terdengar.

Semenjak mereka melewati wilayah bukit Riverna—bukit yang berada di perbatasan Eowyn dan dunia luar ini cukup terkenal akan keindahan puncaknya karena disaat malam hari diatas bukit itu akan menjadi sebuah pemandangan tata surya dimana terlihat jelas bintang-bintang malam dan bahkan tak jarang banyak yang mengharapkan bisa melihat bintang atau meteor jatuh, dan juga bila keadaan langit cerah, jelas terlihat gambaran galaksi diluar bumi karena lokasi bukit yang tinggi dan juga cuaca yang bagus—dan Baekhyun sedari tadi memohon untuk menginginkan _camping_ disana suatu hari nanti.

"Kita akan _camping_ disana, ketika Kris mengijnkan." Chanyeol menjawab ketika mobilnya sudah berhenti di bandara Eowyn.

"Ish! Kakakku itu pasti tidak mengijinkan!" Baekhyun menyahut sambil memperagakan sikap Kris yang akan menolak permintaannya. "Kau pasti akan sakit! Disana dingin! Atau kau pasti akan hilang didalam hutan dan menyusahkan orang-orang disana." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala. "Lebih baik langsung kabur kesana tanpa ada yang tahu." Dan anehnya ia bisa tersenyum kembali kearah Chanyeol karena ingin merayu kekasihnya untuk mengijinkan dirinya melakukan _camping_ disana.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dan tertawa lepas melihat tingkah Baekhyun. "Kita akan kesana, tapi aku tidak janji kapan tepatnya ya." Tangannya mencubit pipi Baekhyun dan mengusak poni rambut gadis itu karena melihat wajahnya terlalu menggemaskan. Apalagi saat Baekhyun pada akhirnya memekik senang dan mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara. "Sekarang bersiaplah, ganti bajumu dulu karena kita harus pindah kedalam pesawat." Chanyeol mematikan mesin mobilnya dan melepas seat belt pada kursinya dan kursi Baekhyun.

"Ganti baju?"

"Hm, kau tidak mungkin naik pesawat dengan hanya memakai mantel kan." Chanyeol menunjuk kearah Baekhyun yang terlihat masih mengenakkan mantel kerajaannya yang terikat rapi.

"Tapi aku tidak membawa baju. Aku hanya memakai ini." Baekhyun membuka ikatan talinya dan memperlihatkan keadaan tubuhnya yang hanya memakai pakaian renang terpisah berwarna hitam, dan itu membuat Chanyeol terdiam sebentar memperhatikan badan Baekhyun yang jelas-jelas terlihat menggoda. Perut ratanya serta paha mulusnya terihat putih dan sungguh indah, ditambah keadaan bagian atas dadanya yang terlihat kecil namun berisi. "Sepertinya barang-barangku tidak ada didalam mobil ini, sebentar." Chanyeol memejamkan matanya ketika Baekhyun yang langsung merangkak ke bagian belakang mobil dengan posisi bokongnya berada ditengah-tengah kursi diantara tempat Chanyeol dan kursi Baekhyun. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya dan langsung menolehkan pandangannya kearah jendela mobil, mengatur detak jantung, deru nafasnya dan juga gairah hormonnya yang sudah memburu hanya karena pemandangan sedikit dari bagian tubuh Baekhyun.

"AAAH! Benarkan tidak ada tasku di mobil ini." Baekhyun kembali lagi dalam posisi duduknya dengan bibirnya mengerucut kedepan. Tidak memperdulikan mantel Kerajaan yang ia kenakan sudah terbuka lebar memperlihatkan pemandangan tubuhnya yang bisa dilihat jelas oleh Chanyeol tapi pria itu kini memejamkan matanya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada kaca jendela mobil. "Chanyeol..." Baekhyun menarik mantel Chanyeol guna mencari perhatian dari kekasihnya itu.

"Aku akan—

Belum selesai Chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimatnya yang akan mengatakan ia akan memeriksa bagasi belakang mobil untuk mencari tas milik Baekhyun, beruntungnya matanya sempat terbuka ketika menoleh kearah Baekhyun dan melihat keadaan gadis itu yang kini jelas semakin terlihat seksi karena lengan tangan serta bahunya nampak jelas terlihat. Matanya memang beruntung, tapi tidak dengan kondisi badannya yang semakin menegang, terutama dibagian bawah badannya.

Dan Baekhyun adalah siksaan terberat Chanyeol.

Dimana seharusya gadis seusia Baekhyun akan merasa malu bila berada dalam satu tempat dengam seorang pria yang tengah memandangi bagian badannya—tapi tidak untuk seorang Baekhyun.

"Aku seksi kan."

Sebuah ucapan kalimat yang Chanyeol tidak menyangka sama sekali akan dilontarkan oleh gadis didepannya.

Chanyeol tertawa sebentar dan memandangi Baekhyun yang kini memajukan badannya mendekat kearah Chanyeol. "Kau menyukainya?" Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali menunggu jawaban dari Chanyeol atas pertanyaan yang ia ajukan.

"Kau seksi." Chanyeol mencium pipi kiri Baekhyun. "Dan aku menyukainya." Dan juga mencium pipi kanan Baekhyun.

"Berarti kau tidak menganggap aku anak kecil lagi kan?" kedua tangan Baekhyun mengalung pada leher Chanyeol dan mendekatkan kedua wajah mereka.

"Anak kecil tidak melakukan ini Baek." Chanyeol berbisik lembut dan mencium bibir Baekhyun, kecupan pertama pada bibir tipis bagian atas milik Baekhyun lalu berpindah pada bagian bawahnya, dan ketika kedua mata Baekhyun terpejam serta bibirnya tersenyum, Chanyeol mencium kedua bagian bibirnya, melumat serta menyesap bibir manis itu dengan penuh hasrat yang terpendam. Bahkan meskipun Baekhyun masih cukup kaku untuk mengikuti pergerakan bibirnya, Chanyeol masih bisa menikmatinya karena ia yang mendominasi dan Baekhyun membiarkan bibirnya dikuasai penuh oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menahan tangannya untuk tidak bergerak terlalu jauh, tangan kanannya berada pada tekuk leher Baekhyun guna menahan gadis itu agar tetap berada dalam lumatan bibirnya, sedangkan tangan kirinya mencengkram setir mobilnya dengan cukup kuat sebagai pengalihan akan nafsunya yang masih tertahan. Pertahanannya cukup kuat, bahkan ketika Baekhyun mengeluarkan suaran erangan karena ciuman Chanyeol yang kini sudah semakin dalam dan berubah menjadi peperangan lidah didalam sana.

Ia masih bisa bertahan.

Tapi tidak ketika Baekhyun melepaskan ciuman mereka dan berpindah pada pangkuan Chanyeol dan kembali mencium bibir tebal milik kekasihnya, Chanyeol meraup wajah Baekhyun dan langsung menciumnya dengan lebih panas. Mencoba menguatkan pertahananya dengan sikap polos Baekhyun namun penuh godaan kini dipertaruhkan. Gadis itu bahkan mencari posisi nyamannya untuk duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol dengan sedikit berlutut pada paha Chanyeol dan kemudian menurunkan sedikit badannya hingga sejajar dengan Chanyeol, ia melupakan bawah lututnya bisa saja membangunkan kelemahan Chanyeol yang bisa menjadi kunci utama bagi kegiatan yang masih terlarang bagi mereka berdua.

 _ **TIIINN!**_

Bunyi klackson mobil mereka yang tidak sengaja ditekan oleh Baekhyun menjadi sebuah penghalang bagi Chanyeol dan mungkin penolong bagi Baekhyun atau sebaliknya, Baekhyun memekik kaget dan langsung memeluk Chanyeol sedangkan pria itu mengeluh sakit pada bibirnya karena sempat tergigit oleh Baekhyun ketika suara klackson berbunyi.

"Ma-maafkan aku." Baekhyun meniup luka pada bibir Chanyeol.

"Ah! Jangan ditiup." Chanyeol menutupi lukanya dan menekuk bibirnya kedalam untuk mencegah darah keluar.

"Ma-maaf. A-aku tidak sengaja." Baekhyun masih merasa bersalah.

Chanyeol tertawa melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang kini berubah kembali menjadi anak kecil yang menggemaskan.

"Tidak apa. Ini hanya luka kecil Baek."

Baekhyun terdiam dan masih memperhatikan bibir Chanyeol yang jelas terlihat bekas gigitannya.

"Aku akan terlihat lebih seksi dengan luka ini."

"Ya!" Baekhyun memukul lengan Chanyeol sedangkan pria itu tertawa cukup keras melihat bagaimana Baekhyun memprotestnya dan meminta mulutnya ditutupi dengan apapun sehingga tidak ada wanita lain yang melihat dan menganggap ia terlihat lebih seksi—ucapan yang dikatakan Chanyeol mengenai bibirnya akan terlihat lebih seksi benar-benar dianggap serius oleh Baekhyun—dan itu membuat Chanyeol semakin gemas dengan tingkah kekasih mungilnya yang menempel dengannya dan bahkan memeluk lengannya sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Bahkan Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol duduk di pojok dekat jendela pesawat supaya ia bisa menghalangi pandangan para pramugari yang hanya bertujuan mengantarkan makanan dan minuman untuk mereka.

"Aku benar-benar tidak boleh melepas masker ini?"

"Tidak. Kau harus memakainya sampai luka pada bibirmu hilang."

"Lalu bagaimana aku meminumnya?"

Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol, matanya memperhatikan Chanyeol yang memegang gelas minumannya dan kesulitan untuk memasukkan sedotan kecil kedalam mulutnya.

"Aku bantu minum." Baekhyun menyahut cepat, dan mengarahkan sedotan kecilnya kedalam mulut Chanyeol, wajahnya tetap berada dihadapan Chanyeol sehingga tdiak terlihat oleh siapapun.

"Hanya kita berdua didalam pesawat ini Baek." Chanyeol melepaskan sedotannya, meletakkan minumannya pada tempat lain dan menarik badan Baekhyun untuk mendekat kepadanya. "Hanya ada kau dan aku yang duduk didalam pesawat ini, pramugari itu tidak akan bergabung dengan kita disini." Chanyeol menjelaskan sambil membuka masker yang menutupi mulutnya sedari tadi.

"Aku berbohong mengenai wajahku terlihat tampan dengan luka ini. Wajahku benar-benar jelek Baek."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan memperhatikan bagaiamana wajah pria itu terlihat dengan luka pada bibirnya.

"Tapi kau tidak terlihat jelek."

Seketika Chanyeol tersedak dan tertawa mendengarnya, ditambah bagaiamana wajah polos Baekhyun yang masih memperhatikan seluruh bagian wajahnya.

"Kau tidak terlihat jelek ish! Tutup lagi!" Baekhyun hendak memasangkan kembali maskernya namun Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu menahan pergerakannya dengan menempelkan bibir tebal miliknya dengan bibir tipis manis milik Baekhyun.

"Aku pacarmu, aku milikmu. Aku adalah takdir yang Dewa dan Pencipta ciptakan untukmu, bahkan saat Dewi Aprodhite sekalipun memohon untuk memiliki hati maupun ragaku aku akan menolaknya karena aku lebih memilih dirimu Baekhyun." Chanyeol berucap pelan namun bisa terdengar jelas oleh pendengaran Baekhyun, mereka kembali berciuman lembut mengabaikan pramugari yang berlalu lalang dan menanyakkan mengenai tempat tujuan atau mengenai menu minuman makanan yang ingin dipesan.

Chanyeol hanya menggerakkan tangannya mengusir pramugari itu dan kemudian menarik leher Baekhyun untuk semakin mendekat kearahnya sehingga ciuman mereka lebih dalam, bibir dan lidahnya sudah mendominasi bibir Baekhyun—si mungil yang pasrah—membiarkan kekasihnya menjelajahi setiap rongga bibir dan mulutnya.

"Jadi aku lebih cantik daripada Dewi Aphrodite?" Baekhyun berbisik saat bibir Chanyeol melepas lumatan bibirnya.

"Tidak."

Baekhyun mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Aphrodite adalah dewi kecantikkan, tapi aku tidak mencintainya." Chanyeol menjelaskan dan menahan tawanya melihat Baekhyun dihadapannya kini tengah berpikir keras. "Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun. Berapa kali aku harus mengatakannya padamu hm?" tangannya mencubit pipi Baekhyun yang bulat.

"Hmm... beratus-ratus kali!" Baekhyun menyahut berteriak dan memeluk badan Chanyeol.

"Aku akan mengatakannya beribu-ribu kali hingga kau bosan mendengarnya."

"Aku tidak akan bosan." Baekhyun memamerkan senyuman lebarnya.

"Jangan cemburu lagi ya." Chanyeol menyakinkan Baekhyun, mengusak lembut pucuk kepalanya bahkan Chanyeol mencium kening Baekhyun begitu lama hingga kedua mata Baekhyun terpejam merasakannya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Kalimat yang dikatakan Baekhyun mengubah suasana diantara mereka, sekalipun Baekhyun mengatakannya dengan sebuah senyuman kecil, tapi kalimat itu sangat sensitive didengar oleh Chanyeol. Mengingat mereka memiliki sebuah alasan untuk hidup dan juga alasan kenapa mereka ditakdirkan untuk hidup bersama dan saling mencintai.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Chanyeol membalas cepat dan langsung memeluk badan Baekhyun, menyembunyikan wajahnya pada bahu Baekhyun dengan pikirannya yang kembali mengingat beberapa potongan mimpi dan penglihatan Yoora yang selalu menjadi hal terburuk baginya untuk diingat.

* * *

 **-** **Loves of Tales-**

* * *

Seluruh Putera dan Puteri Mahkota yang ikut pergi menuju pantai Utara benar-benar menikmati kunjungan ini, semua Puteri Mahkota langsung berlarian keluar dari mobil dan masuk kedalam air pantai, Kyungsoo dan Tao menjadi pihak yang paling agressif bermain dengan air pantai, tangan-tangan mereka membuat riak disekitarnya dan melemparkannya kearah Luhan yang masih berdiri diam menikmati bagaimana angin pantai membelai wajah dan seluruh badannya. tapi ketika Kyungsoo dan Tao menganggu ketenangannya, ia menjadi pihak paling semangat membalas dendam. Tubuh Kyungsoo ia tarik dan ditenggelamkan kedalam air, hingga tubuh mereka berdua sama-sama tenggelam, Tao yang berhasil lolos memilih kembali ke daratan menyusul Yoora dna Yixing yang masih menyiapkan tempat istirahat.

"Lanjutkan bermainnya, kami tidak butuh bantuanmu." Minseok berucap dingin menahan Tao yang ingin membantu membawa beberapa makanan.

"Ish." Tao menggerutu dan kembali berlari kearah pantai menyusul Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang masih saling menyiram air ke wajah masing-masing.

"Heol! Kau masih saja bersikap dingin." Yixing menyahut setelah melihat dan mendengar apa yang baru saja terjadi antara Tao dan Minseok.

"Bukan salahku, darahku sudah tercipta membuatku begini." Minseok menggelengkan kepala dan merapikan barang bawaannya.

"Ya, Eleanor memang diciptakan menjadi daerah dingin di tanah ini. Tapi aku tidak menyangka segala keturunan yang ada memiliki darah dingin juga." Yixing mengomentari dan menunjuk kearah Irene dan Krystal yang berdiri cukup jauh dengan mereka, tanpa memperdulikan perkataannya itu bisa saja menyinggung Minseok didekatnya.

"Irene dan Krystal adalah keturunan yang paling dingin." Minsoek melanjutkan. "Percayalah, aku sebagai kakaknya saja enggan mengakui mereka adalah adikku. _So cold._ Bahkan aku yang mempunyai kekuatan _like ice_ tidak sedingin mereka." Minseok memperhatikan kedua adiknya dan menjelaskan kearah Yixing dan Yoora yang kini ikut memperhatikan kedua adiknya.

"Yeah, mereka terlihat seperti itu tapi tidak ketika Putera Mahkota berada didekatnya." Kini giliran Yoora yang menyahuti ketika melihat Para Putera Mahkota tengah berlarian mencoba masuk kedalam air pantai.

"Yeah.. mereka akan menghangat ketika pria berada didekatnya."

"Apa itu jalan takdir Eleanor?" Minseok berbalik bertanya pada Yixing.

"Eleanor merupakan salah satu kekesalan Dewi Hera akan apa yang dilakukan oleh Rhea karena—

"Rhea memilih Lucifer dan bergabung bersama Kronos?" Yoora melanjutkan kalimat yang dijelaskan oleh Yixing.

"Ya, Rhea menjadi hadiah atas bergabung Lucifer dengan Kronos, sedangkan Kronos memilih Rhea karena berjanji akan menjaga wanita itu selamanya, hal yang dilupakan oleh Hera adalah ia mudah percaya akan ucapan Kronos yang sepenuhnya adalah sebuah kebohongan."

"A-aku tidak mengerti." Minseok yang sedari tadi menyimak masih mencoba memahami penjelasan Yixing.

"Kronos mencintai Rhea, tapi Kronos menyerahkan Rhea kepada Lucifer dan Rhea mengandung Hades, anaknya bersama Lucifer." Yixing memandang Minseok yang tengah bingung.

"Cinta, _dear_. Kronos awalnya mencintai Rhea makanya ia memohon kepada Dewi Hera untuk bisa menikahinya, bahkan saat peperangan terjadi Kronos tidak akan membunuh bila Rhea melarangnya, kesalahan yang dilakukannya adalah saat menawarkan penggabungan kekuatan dari kaum Malaikat, ia menyerahkan Rhea sebagai hadiah kepada Lucifer, bahkan saat Kronos saat itu hancur, Rhea tetap mencintainya. Itulah alasannnya kenapa ia memohon pada Athena dan Dewi Hera untuk memberikannya kematian dibandingkan bertahan hidup dengan Lucifer dibawah tanah dengan api bumi."

Yoora dan Minseok mendengarkan dengan serius setiap apa yang dikatakan oleh Yixing mengenai sebuah sejarah terjadinya peperangan antara ketiga dunia dan juga masa lalu Kerajaan Eleanor.

"Eleanor adalah hadiah Zeus atas Rhea, saat Rhea menjemput kematiannya.. dan melahirkan Hades, Hera meminta bahwa tanah Eleanor tidak akan pernah bisa dikunjungi oleh kaum Hades, Lucifer atau bahkan wujud api Kronos. Hera tidak mau salah satu keturunan Rhea lainnya bersama pada Dewa-dewa berakhir seperti Rhea, jatuh cinta pada mahluk api."

"Itulah mengapa setiap keturunan pertama Eleanor memiliki kekuatan pengendali es." Minseok menyahut, kini ia tengah mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada Kerajaannya yang selalu diselimuti es entah sejak kapan. Bahkan Jessica, sang Ratu dahulunya memiliki kekuatan yang sama seperti dirinya.

"Dan Krystal diberikan kekuatan _immortal_ dengan wujud seperti—

" _Vampire,_ mahluk ciptaan yang tidak memiliki perasaan dan emosi." Yixing melanjutkan kalimat Yoora.

"Tapi dia bisa mengenali Putera Mahkota yang cukup tampan." Minseok menggelengkan kepala dan memperhatikan Krystal yang tengah menggoda Jongin dan Kris diseberang sana.

"Dia tidak akan bisa memiliki perasaan emosi yang lainnya. Ia tidak mengerti jatuh cinta, sedih, bahagia, ataupun marah. Krystal tidak bisa membedakannya dan itu seperti apa yang diinginkan Hera." Yixing memberikan penjelasan lagi. "Hanya sebuah rasa kekaguman, bukan sebuah rasa sayang, cinta atau lainnya."

"Irene? Bagaimana dengan adikku yang satu itu?"

Yixing terdiam cukup lama, memandangi kearah Irene yang berada disekeliling Para Putera Mahkota.

"Dia sangat mirip Rhea." Yixing memaksakan senyumnya pada Minseok. "Belum ada tanda-tanda dari kekuatannya, kita harus bersabar."

"Kenapa kau tidak menjelaskan padaku mengenai Eleanor sebelumnya?" Yoora beralih menatap kearah Yixing.

"Kau terlalu sibuk melihat masa depan."

Minseok tertawa dan mengusap lengan Yoora sebagai tanda untuk menenangkan gadis itu karena kesal melihat bagaimana Yixing yang meremehkan dirinya.

Mereka bertiga kembali memperhatikan para Putera dan Puteri Mahkota dan sesekali membicarakan mengenai salah satunya. Dimulai dari Kyungsoo yang kini tengah mengejar-ngejar Jongin karena sempat mendorong gadis itu hingga jatuh berlumuran pasir, kemudian beralih pada Luhan yang tengah dipeluk Sehun dan dibawa memutar tapi pada akhirnya Sehun membuang badan Luhan kedalam air pantai dan mereka kembali saling mengejar.

"Itu pasti sakit!"

"Dia sudah terbiasa." Yoora menggelengkan kepalanya melihat badan Sehun yang baru saja dihempaskan oleh Luhan hingga terjatuh cukup keras diatas pasir pantai dan Irene tengah berlari menuju kearah Sehun untuk membantunya.

"Okey, ini akan menarik, kecemburuan dimana-mana." Minseok terkekeh kecil melihat bagaimana raut wajah Luhan yang pada akhirnya ia merasa kesal melihat Irene tengah membantu Sehun untuk berdiri. Untungnya Kyungsoo da Tao langsung menghampiri gadis itu dan membawanya ketempat lain. Bahkan Kris dan Jongin kini menghampiri Sehun dan membawa anak itu untuk beristirahat menghindari Irene berada disekelilingnya.

"Kau mau membuat Luhan membuangmu lebih jauh hah?" suara Kris terdengar ketus sambil membantu Sehun berjalan, mereka mendudukkannya di tempat dimana Minseok, Yoora dan Yixing duduk sedari tadi.

"Padahal aku masih ingin melihat drama diantara kalian." Yoora memberikan handuk sambil menggoda adiknya yang mengeluh kesakitan pada badannya.

"Minseokkie, bisakah adikmu itu jauh-jauh dari para lelaki Glorfindel?" Kris lebih dulu ikut bersuara mengabaikan Sehun dan Yoora yang saling berebutan handuk dan berbagi pukulan ringan.

"Jangan tanyakan padaku, tanyakan pada Glorfindel kenapa memilki wajah bangsat dan membuat kedua adikku terpesona."

Mereka berempat membuka mulut tak percaya akan apa yang diucapkan Minseok mengenai keturuna Glorfindel.

"Huaaa.. wajah bangsat seperti apa maksudmu?" Yoora bertanya kembali.

"Penggoda, pemuas nafsu, _kissable_ , aura dominan, hmm apa lagi ya.. senyuman maut?"

"HUA! Dan hanya Glorfindel yang memiliki itu semua?" Kris bertanya lagi.

"Ketiga adikku?" Yoora ikut bertanya.

"Ya, seperti itu. Lynkestis terlalu lembut. Tiranis terlalu kaku, Thalin terlalu sombong. Jadi sudah pasti Glorfindel adalah urutan pertama para gadis, khususnya kedua adikku—oh tepatnya Irene, karena Krystal sudah dipastikan hanya akan mengikuti Irene."

"Aku lembut?" Kris menunjuk dirinya dan sontak membuat Yoora melemparkan handuk basah bekas Sehun kearah wajahnya.

"Ya, kau lembut! Bahkan untuk memilih wanita saja tidak bisa." Suara Yixing yang menjawab.

"HAHAHAHAHHA." Suara tawa Sehun meledak dan pada akhirnya Sehun memaksakan diri untuk berlalri jauh karena Kris kini mengejar dirinya dengan mulutnya yang tidak berhenti mengumpat kesal. Luhan yang melihat pemandangan itu kini ikut mengejar Kris guna mencegah pemikiran bahwa kedua lelaki itu akan kembali bertengkar hanya karena dirinya.

"Ingatkan aku untuk mengenang saat-saat ini." Minseok merebahkan badannya dengan pandangan masih tertuju pada seluruh Putera dan Puteri Mahkota.

Yixing dan Yoora memilih diam, pandangan mereka terarah pada satu-satu Putera dan Puteri Mahkota, mencoba mendapatkan gambaran bahwa saat-saat tenang dan damai mereka akan berjalan cukup lama sebelum kebangkitan Kronos kembali mengusik Kerajaan, atau bahkan saat beberapa kaum Hades yang mungkin akan berusaha menculik Irene atau Baekhyun karena hanya dua Puteri itu yang menjadi sasaran untuk dianggap memiliki kekuatan Cahaya Abadi.

Yoora memandangi Irene dengan tatapan serius, pandangannya tidak teralihkan bahkan ketika Minseok memanggil namanya berulang kali, atau Yixing yang menggoyangkan tubuhnya untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya. Karena meskipun matanya terbuka, tatapannya kosong dan hanya sebuah air mata yang mengalir dari sudut matanya, Sehun dan Jongin yang sudah berada didekatnya bahkan memeluk Yoora, suara mereka tak berhenti memanggil nama Yoora.

* * *

 **-** **Loves of Tales-**

* * *

"Wuaaaahhh! Ini terlihat seperti Lynkestis." teriakan dari gadis mungil yang tengah berada didekat jendela pesawat, melihat pemandangan sebuah kota dalam suasana malam hari. Cahaya lampu yang berwarna kuning menyelimuti seluruh Kota itu dan memberikan keindahan yang memancar bagi siapapun yang mendapatkan penglihatan satu Kota dari atas udara.

"Menyukainya?"

"Hm, ini indah. Boleh aku mengambil foto Kota ini?"

"Tentu saja, kau bebas mengambil fotonya sebelum kita mendarat." Chanyeol memberikan kameranya kepada Baekhyun dan membiarkan gadis itu mengambil beberapa gambar dari _angle_ yang berbeda."

Suara panggilan pemberitahuan dari awak pesawat menjadi alasan Baekhyun berhenti menekan tombol di kameranya dan mendengarkan penjelasan yang dikatakan meskipun ia tidak mengerti.

"Apa kita akan mendarat?"

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepala dan memasangkan _seat belt_ pada Baekhyun, pandangannya masih memperhatikan kekasih mungilnya kin tengah bersemangat dan tidak sabar untuk segera melihat bagiamana Kota yang menjadi tempat untuk mereka berkencan.

"Chanyeol.. sebenarnya kita dimana?" Baekhyun baru menanyakkan tujaun mereka setelah hampir 18 jam perjalanan.

"Kau baru menanyakkannya padaku?" Chanyeol semakin dibuat sulit untuk bisa menahan tawanya.

"Ah, hehe aku lupa. Lagipula kau tidak mungkin menculik dan membuangku kan." Baekhyun sempat tersenyum kaku dan pada akhirnya ia memandang ke arah Chanyeol dengan tatapan mendelik tajam.

Getaran pada pesawat menjadi tanda Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dan saling terdiam, Baekhyun mengalihkan rasa takutnya untuk melihat kearah jendela yang tengah memperlihatkan pemandangan sekitar bandara dan juga beberapa pesawat lainnya, hingga saat matanya menangkap sebuah huruf terang yang menjelaskan dimana sebenarnya mereka tengah berada.

"Ba-Barcelona?"

Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang menyeringai kearahnya.

" _Bienvenido senora."_

Baekhyun termenung dan masih memandangi Chanyeol dengan seringai pada wajahnya masih terbentuk. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi dan bertanya apa kepada Chanyeol mengenai rencana kencan mereka, Ia pikir Chanyeol akan membawanya kembali ke Lynkestis atau berkunjung ke Glorfindel ataupun membawanya sekedar berjalan-jalan dan berkunjung ke kota-kota dalam dunia Kerajaannya. Ia sama sekali tidak memikirkan bahwa kekasihnya ini membawanya ke dunia luar hanya untuk alasan berkencan, ditambah Kota yang dituju adalah salah satu Kota romantis yang menjadi tempat harus dikunjungin bagi setiap pasangan diseluruh dunia.

Chanyeol membuka _seat belt_ pada kursi Baekhyun dan mengambil alih tangannya untuk bisa ia genggam ketika mereka keluar bersama dari dalam pesawatnya. Kembali lagi Baekhyun dibuat tidak percaya karena baru saja kepalanya keluar dari dalam pesawat, ia sudah dihadapkan dengan pemandangan sebuah mobil yang menunggu dengan dua orang berpakaian hitam berdiri di dekatnya. Chanyeol sempat berbicara dengan kedua orang itu dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Baekhyun.

"Masuklah."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala dan menuruti perintah Chanyeol, dan kembali suasana diam menyelimuti mereka berdua meskipun Chanyeol masih memegang tangannya dengan erat dan bahkan membiarkan kepala Baekhyun bersandar didadanya. Sesekali Baekhyun beranjak bangun ketika mobil mereka melewati bangunan-bangunan yang cukup indah dihiasi dengan lampu-lampu, hingga Baekhyun memilih membuka jendela mobil dan membiarkan kepalanya sedikit keluar guna bisa melihat lebih jelas seisi jalanan yang dilalui mobilnya.

Alis matanya mengernyit menampakkan kebingungan ketika mobil yang ia tumpangi berhenti pada salah satu bangunan yang cukup antik karena dipenuhi dengan dekorasi patung-patung dewa-dewi dan juga beberapa malaikat disekelilingnya.

"Kita dimana?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Chanyeol yang tengah bersiap turun dari mobil.

"Rumahku." Chanyeol tersenyum, ia melangkah keluar berjalan cepat untuk membukakan pintu dimana Baekhyun berada yang masih termenung penuh tanda tanya mengenai kata 'rumahku' yang diucapkan Chanyeol.

"Jangan memasang wajah bingung seperti itu." Chanyeol mengusak rambut Baekhyun dan membawa gadis itu untuk melangkah mengikutinya masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan yang kini benar-benar terlihat megah layaknya sebuah Istana. Baekhyun kembali dibuat terpesona hingga mulutnya terbuka lebar, pandangannya mengelilingi seluruh ruangan dimana ia berada saat ini dan menatap keatas langit-langit rumah tersebut yang terdapat lambang Kerajaan Glorfindel disana.

"Selamat datang di kediaman Glorfindel." Chanyeol berbisik pada Baekhyun dan membiarkan gadis mungilnya itu mengamati seisi lantai dasarnya. "Mau berkeliling?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya dan anggukan cepat dilakukan oleh Baekhyun sebagai jawaban atas ajakannya.

Langkah kaki mereka dimulai menjelajahi dua ruangan yang berada di lantai satu dari tiga lantai yang ada di kediaman Glorfindel, Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun melewati ruangan tamu, ruang makan dan juga ruangan kerja milik Ayahnnya. Saat menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua, Baekhyun sempat berhent di tengah jalan, pandangannya dialihkan pada sebuah foto Chanyeol dan seluruh Putera Mahkota Glorfindel yang berada di dinding sisi kirinya.

"Jangan menganggumi fotoku, melihat secara langsung lebih baik." Chanyeol mengayunkan tangan Baekhyun, membuat pandangan gadis itu kembali melihat kearahnya.

"Percaya diri sekali." Baekhyun berucap kesal tapi terdapat senyuman pada wajahnya.

Lantai dua pada kediaman itu hampir seluruhnya diisi oleh kamar setiap anggota Kerajaan Glorfindel, kecuali kamar Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kamarmu terpisah?" Baekhyun bertanya sesaat setelah Chanyeol selesai menunjukkan kamar Sehun.

"Aku tidak suka berada dekat kamar Sehun dan Jongin, mereka sangat berisik."

"Aaaah." Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti.

Mereka kembali menaiki tangga menuju lantai tiga dimana Kamar Chanyeol berada dan sebuah ruangan khusus milik Chanyeol.

"Mau lihat isi kamarku dulu atau ruangan hobiku?"

"Kamarmu dulu." Baekhyun menunjuk arah kamar Chanyeol yang sempat ditunjukkan. "Hmm.. cukup _simple._ " Baekhyun memberikan pujian melihat isi kamar Chanyeol yang sangat minimalis, hanya sebuah ranjang besar yang ditutupi selimut abu-abu gelap dan juga terdapat sebuah layar teleivisi dan satu set _home theatre_. Banyak meja yang terletak pada sisi dekat jendela terlihat kosong dan tidak dapat foto atau apapun untuk mengisi diatasnya.

"Ini sangat berbeda dengan kamar Sehun dan juga Jongin."

"Aku tidak suka isi kamar yang penuh, kamarku hanya untuk tidur dan istirahat." Chanyeol menjelaskan dan Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepala mencoba mengerti sifat dari Chanyeol.

"Ayo lihat kamarku yang lainnya."

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya senang mengikuti Chanyeol yang berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya, mereka kembali bergandengan tangan menuju ruangan yang terletak persis berhadapan dengan kamar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membuka pintu ruangannya dan membawa Baekhyun masuk melihat kedalamnya yang seketika membuat mata gadis itu terbuka lebar melihat beberapa lukisan dan beberapa pemandangan yang sudah dipastikan semuanya itu adalah hasil jepretan kamera yang dimiliki Chanyeol. Baekhyun melangkah melihat satu per satu gambar lukisan yang ada di ruangan itu dan berusaha menyentuhnya.

"Bolehkah?" Bakehyun bertanya lebih dulu pada Chanyeol yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Hm. kau boleh menyentuhnya." Chanyeol memberikan ijin.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan membiarkan jari-jarinya menyentuh setiap goresan cat yang terbentuk dalam sebuah lukisan yang terlihat abstrak dan matanya hanya bisa menangkap sebuah bentuk matahari dan juga bintang yang berada dalam sebuah garis lurus. Dan pada lukisan yang lainnya ia hanya bisa melihat sebuah gambaran api dan juga biasan cahaya, berbeda dengan hasil foto yang Chanyeol tangkap, foto-foto itu memperlihatkan sebuah banguan ataupun pemandangan dari sebuah Kota dan tak jarang foto-foto kakak dan kedua adiknya dipajang olehnya.

"Chanyeol.."

"Hm."

"Tidak ada objek lainnya yang kau gambarkan atau kau foto?" Baekhyun bertanya setelah selesai melihat satu per satu lukisan dan foto yang ada didalam ruangan itu, dan ia tidak menemukan objek lain yang Chanyeol lukis maupun foto selain pemandangan dan juga seluruh keluarganya.

"Tidak ada." Chanyeol menjawab cepat. "Tapi sekarang sudah ada." Ia mengarahkan kameranya pada wajah Baekhyun yang tengah memandangnnya dengan tatapan bingung. "Namanya Baekhyun." bisikan dengan suara beratnya berhasil membuat sosok mungil didepannya merona padam dan bahkan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ayo, kita harus bersiap untuk kencan lainnya." Chanyeol merangkul badan Baekhyun dan membawanya keluar ruangan.

"Oh, Aku kira kencannya ini." Baekhyun memprotes ketika dirinya dibawa keluar lagi.

"Tidak sayang, kencan kita belum dimulai."

"O-o-oh?"

 **.**

 **.**

Kencang yang dimaksud oleh Chanyeol dimulai dengan makan malam bersama pada sebuah restoran yang berada disebuh pusat Kota Barcelona, Restoran yang menyajikan makanan kahs Kota itu dengan dekorasi ruangan cukup elegan dan terlihat sangat berkelas seperti ruangan makan Istana mereka berdua. Chanyeol mengenakkan setelan jas hitam dengan tatanan rambutnya yang ditata rapi dan memperlihatkan dahinya yang malah menambah tingkat ketampanannya lebih maksimal dan itu membuat Baekhyun gelisah karena sepanjang perjalanan masuk menuju meja dimana mereka duduk saat ini semua wanita tak henti-hentinya memandangi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol juga merasakan hal yang sama, melihat bagaiamana Baekhyun mengenakkan dress tanpa lengan milik Yoora yang senada dengan setelan jasnya, tapi mengingat kulit putih pucat Baekhyun yang sangat kontras dan juga rambut hitamnya yang diatur bergelombang, bahkan meskipun wajah gadis itu hanya dihiaskan make up tipis, Baekhyun tetaplah cantik. Dan menjadi pemandangan indah bagi siapapun yang melihatnya yang mana membuat Chanyeol merasa kesal.

"Akan lebih baik kita kencan selanjutnya hanya ada aku dan dirimu." Chanyeol lebih dulu mengutarakan kekesalannya.

"Kalau begitu, kencan berikutnya kita _camping!_ " Baekhyun langsung bersemangat menjawabnya.

"Itu bukan kencan Baek, itu wisata bersama."

"Tapi di film-film romantis mereka juga berkencan sambil sambil _camping_ bersama, bahkan mereka berciuman didalam tenda lalu tidur ber—mppthh." Chanyeol menutup mulut Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya sebelum gadis itu bersuara menjelaskan posisi tidur dalam sebuah film karena Chanyeol tengah memikirkan 'tidur' dalam artian lain.

"Tidak usah dilanjutkan okey. Aku sudah tahu."

"Tahu apa?"

Chanyeol memandangi Baekhyun yang kini memajukan posisi badannya dan menatap kearahnya.

"Mengenai tidur." Chanyeol menjawab dan kembali fokus pada buku menunya.

"Oh, nanti malam juga kita bisa tidur bersama dan mela—mmppptthhh." Kembali Chanyeol menutup mulut Baekhyun.

"Kau mau makan apa sekarang?" Chanyeol menanyakkan mengenai menu makanan yang ingin dipesan sementara tangannya masih menutup mulut Baekhyun dan tatapan marah ia dapati sebagai jawaban dari gadis itu.

"Kenapa kau menutup mulutku terus sih." Baekhyun mengomel lebih dulu dan membuka buku menunya dengan kasar. "Aku kan hanya menjelaskan mengenai tidur bersama didalam kamar—" Baekhyun lebih dulu menutup mulutnya dengan buku menu sebelum tangan Chanyeol menutupnya seperti sebelumnya.

Chanyeol tertawa melihatnya dan memperhatikan Baekhyun yang masih menatapnya kesal.

"Aku penasaran."

"A-apa?" Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan masih menyimpan rasa kesalnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan saat tinggal di dunia luar seorang diri?"

Pertanyaan Chanyeol sontak membuat Baekhyun yang sebelumnya terlihat kesal kini tengah berpikir mengingat-ingat apa yang dilakukan dirinya saat berada didunia luar. Chanyeol memesankan menu makan malam untuk mereka berdua sedangkan Baekhyun mulai mengurutkan kejadian sejak ia pertama kalinya diminta untuk bersekolah dan tinggal seorang diri di dunia luar.

"Seingatku, aku berada di Kota London, ah—iya benar. Ratu mengirimku ke Kota itu di Tahun Pertama." Baekhyun menjetikkan jarinya. "Mereka memasukkan aku kedalam sekolah asrama, dan kau tahu apa?" Chanyeol menggeleng sambil memperhatikan bibir Baekhyun bergerak dengan imut menjelaskan setiap kata demi kata dan yang bisa ia ingat adalah kalimat 'tidur' yang sudah sedari tadi terlewatkan.

"Asrama itu letaknya jauh dari pusat Kota London, dan cuaca disana terlalu dingin. Aku berulang kali mengeluh sakit dan pada akhirnya mereka memindahkanku ke Kota New York di tahun kedua."

Chanyeol masih mendengarkan penjelasan Baekhyun mengenai kehidupannya saat di dunia luar, dimana ia belajar mengenai sendiri, hidup sendiri dan hanya dekar dengan penghuni kamar tepat disebelah kamarnya yang memiliki anjing bernama mong-mong. Pembicaraan itu semakin berlanjut bahkan ketiga berbagai menu makanan tersaji diatas meja mereka Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun tetap melanjutkan ceritanya karena ya sebenarnya dia juga penasaran bagaimana cerita kisah Baekhyun.

".. disana membosankan, aku hanya sekolah, pulang dan berdiam diri di apartemen. Makanya terkadang aku membaca novel, menonton film atau olahraga. Oh, kadang aku bermain di taman bersama mong-mong dan melihat orang-orang disana, ada yang berolahraga atau pun cuma berjalan-jalan bersama pacar dan temannya."

"Kris tidak mengunjungimu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng dan masih berusaha menelan makananya yang baru saja ia suapakan kedalam mulutnya. "Ia mengunjungiku hanya untuk mengatakan bahwa Kaum Hades tengah mencari keberadaanku, awalnya aku kira ia hanya bercanda. Tapi aku pernah bertemu dengan salah satunya ketika baru saja kembali dari sekolah, mereka mengikutiku, dan aku berhasil kabur. Hehe." Baekhyun tertawa membanggakan dirinya.

"Pintar." Chanyeol memuji dan tersenyum melihat Baekhyun benar-benar menikmati makan malamnya dan bersemangat menceritakkan kegiatannya.

"Hm, aku mengikuti kegiatan bela diri di sekolah dan juga kelas menari. Jadi ya aku cukup lincah."

"Kau bisa menari?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja bisa, hanya saja bukan tarian yang seperti acara Kerajaan. Disana semacam tarian sesuai dengan ritme lagu dan terkadang lagu yang digunakkan memiliki tempo yang cepat." Baekhyun menjelaskan lagi dan Chanyeol menganggukkan kepala.

"Lalu kenapa kembali ke Lynkestis?"

"Hm.. Raja menjemputku. Mereka mendapatkan laporan aku membunuh salah satu kaum Hades."

Chanyeol menghentikkan acara makannya dan menatap kearah Baekhyun yang kini terlihat takut melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Ka-kau membunuhnya?"

"i-iya."

"Dengan?" Chanyeol ikut menurunkan volume suaranya.

"A-aku menusuk kepala mereka dengan tombak yang kudapatkan saat tengah kabur dari kejaran mereka, aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa, hanya saja ya aku membunuh salah satu dari mereka dan pada akhirnya Raja menjemputku dan membawaku kembali ke Lynkestis."

"Kau benar-benar mengambil pelajaran dari kelas bela diri." Chanyeol bertepuk tangan pelan dan memberikan _dessert_ Strawberry yang ia pesankan khusus untuk Baekhyun. "Ini hadiahmu untuk malam ini." Chanyeol menyuapkan potongan kue itu kedalam mulut kecil Baekhyun yang sudah menunggu suapannya.

"Hmm.. ini enak!" Baekhyun dengan cepat menghabiskan kue itu dengan lahap dan Chanyeol tidak tahan melihat tingkah gemasnya. Mencubit pipi Bakehyun yang masih mengunyah kuenya dan pada akhirnya tangan Chanyeol yang menjadi tempat pukulan halus dari tangan Baekhyun.

"Ayo habiskan, kita masih memiliki tempat lainnya yang harus dikunjungi." Chanyeol membersihkan pinggiran mulut Baekhyun yang terdapat serpihan kecil kuenya dan Baekhyun malah tersenyum geli melihat bagaiamana Chanyeol melakukannya.

"Kenapa?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Apa ada yang salah?" Chanyeol memperhatikan sekelilingnya memperhatikan apa ada yang menarik perhatian Baekhyun hingga gadisnya itu tertawa geli dibuatnya.

"Aku menertawakan dirimu yang membersihkan serpihan kue dimulutku tadi." Baekhyun menjelaskan setelah mereka beranjak pergi dari restoran, melanjutkan perjalanan menuju tempat tujuan kencan yang sudah direncakan oleh Chanyeol.

"Kenapa memangnya?" Chanyeol mengeratkan rangkulan tangannya pada pundak Baekhyun sambil mereka tetap berjalan.

"Biasanya dalam film-film akan diakhiri dengan ciuman." Chanyeol menghentikkan langkah kakinya dan mengusak rambut Baekhyun dengan pelan.

"Aku rasa ada yang salah dengan otakmu." Mereka kembali berjalan tanpa saling merangkul karena kini Baekhyun tengah sibuk merapikan tatanan rambutnya yang sempat Chanyeol usak.

"Tidak ada yang salah!" Baekhyun membalas dan berlari kecil menyusul Chanyeol yang meskipun sudah berjalan lebih dulu tapi kekasihnya itu masih menunggu dan memberikan tanganya untuk kembali dirangkul oleh Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan ciuman setelah membersihkan sisa makanan pada mulut pacarmu." Baekhyun kembali membahasnya.

"Memang tidak, hanya saja aku tidak percaya kau benar-benar membayangkan setiap adegan dalam film dan ingin mempraktekkannya." Chanyeol merangkul kembali badan mungil kekasihnya dan masih melanjutkan perjalanan malam mereka menuju kencan lainnya.

"Itu gunanya film Chanyeol." Baekhyun masih memberikan pembelaan.

Chanyeol tidak memberikan jawaban, pikirannya dialihkan pada pandangan seisi Kota Barcelona yang cukup ramai dipenuhi beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang disekeliling mereka maupun kendaraan yang melintas daripada harus melihat beberapa pasangan yang ada di sudut bangunan dan tengah saling berciuman mesra dan Baekhyun nampak senang melihatnya.

"Chanyeol.. kenapa kau tidak menciumku seperti mereka?" Baekhyun kembali merengek.

"Itu sangat romantis.."

"O-oh lihat, bahkan pria itu menggendongnya seperti Koala hehehe."

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala mencoba tidak menghiraukan segala yang Baekhyun katakana dan semakin mempercepat langkahnya ketika ia melihat petunjuk jalan menuju _Parc de la Ciutadella (ada di spoiler ig yaa guys.)—_ Baekhyun mengikuti langkah Chanyeol, mengalihkan pandangannya pada beberapa pasangan yang tengah berciuman tadi menjadi fokus pada langkahnya karena ia kini berjalan cepat dengan sebuah sepatu heels yang cukup tinggi.

Begitu mereka tiba di tempat itu, Baekhyun kembali terpesona. Matanya terbuka lebar dan berbinar-binar melihat air mancur yang cukup indah dan dikelilingi berbagai patung malaikat dan ukiran-ukiran disekeliling temboknya. Ditambah cahaya lampu yang menyinari tempat itu menjadi semakin menambah nilai keindahannya.

"Seharusnya kita melihatnya di pagi hari, kau bisa mengambil fotonya dengan lebih jelas." Chanyeol menjelaskan sambil menunjukkan tempat dimana biasanya pengunjung mengambil foto.

"Aku lebih menyukai saat malam hari." Baekhyun menyahuti dan berjalan mendekati tempat air mancur itu. "Lebih terlihat romantis." Senyumnya menggoda kearah Chanyeol dan mengajak kekasihnya untuk berjalan bersamanya lebih dekat kearah air mancur itu.

"Aku selalu membayangkan mengunjungi salah satu air mancur dan membuang koin kedalamnya, setelah itu membuat permohonan."

"Dan kau mau melakukannya sekarang?" Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun dan memberikan dua buah koin yang sudah ada ditangannya.

"Huaaa! Darimana kau tahu?"

"Itu mudah Baek. Setiap orang yang berkunjung kesini melakukannya."

"Oh." Baekhyun ber-oh ria dan bersiap melempar kedua koinnya, Chanyeol yang berada disebelahnya hanya memperhatikan bagaimana Baekhyun melempar satu per satu koin ekcil itu dan kemudian melipat kedua tangannya dengan mata terpejam, memanjatkan sebuah permohonan yang tidak ada yang tahu apa bisa terwujud atau tidak. Chanyeol diam-diam mengambil foto Baekhyun yang tengah berdoa tanpa diketahui gadis itu, dan saat Baekhyun selesai berdoa Chanyeol segera memasukkan kamera kecilnya.

"Aku bisa melemparnya sekarang?"

"Hm, pelan-pelan melemparnya."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala, satu per satu koin yang ia pegang dilempakrkan ke berbagai arah dan setelah koin itu tenggelam ia berpetuk tangan ssendiri dan meloncat-loncat kegirangan, melupakan fakta bahwa ia kini mengenakkan _high heels._

"Pelan-pelan Baek." Chanyeol memegangi pinggang Baekhyun dan memutar badan mungil itu menghadap kearahnya. Sebenarnya posisi mereka yang tengah salingberhadapan, dengan tangan Chanyeol pada pinggang Baekhyun dan tangan gadis itu berada di dada Chanyeol sudah sangat tepat untuk melakukan adegan ciuman seperti para pasangan yang ada di sekitar mereka ataupun gambaran pasangan dalam film yang tengah Baekhyun pikirkan. Chanyeol bahkan sudag bergerak pelan mengarahkan wajahnya semakin mendekat kearah Baekhyun dan gadis itu tentu sudah menunggu saat-saat Chanyeol mencium di hadapan banyak orang seperti yang dilakukan pasangan lainnya.

"Oh." Baekhyun sedikit berteriak dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada sebuah taman dengan hiasan lampu-lampu gantung yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya. Melupakan bahwa baru saja mereka akan melakukan hal romantis seperti yang selalu ia katakan—dan nyatanya kini gadis itu malah berlari kecil meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih termenung merasa diabaikan oleh kekasihnya sendiri.

"Chanyeol.. Chanyeoll.. bantu aku sini." Baekhyun berteriak dari tempatnya, melompat-lompat dan menggerakkan tangannya memanggil Chanyeol yang masih berdiri ditempatnya.

"Dia kekasihmu yeol, dia kekasihmu." Chanyeol bergumam pelan melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang sedikit diluar kewajarannya bahkan tidak memperdulikan orang-orang yang memperhatikannya.

"Aku mau berjalan disepanjang tempat ini." Baekhyun langsung naik keatas pinggiran pembatas yang menjadi penghalang pepohonan yang hanya bisa dilalui dengan salah satu kakinya. Masih menggunakkan _high heelsnya_ dan Chanyeol langsung memegang salah satu tangan Baekhyun untuk membantu keseimbangannya, Baekhyun tak berhentinya tertawa melihat bagaimana ia bisa berjalan dengan _high heels_ tinggi di tempat seperti ini.

"Ibu akan memujiku nanti mengetahui aku bisa menggunakan _high heels_ di tempat ini." Baekhyun menyombongkan diri.

"Kau lupa bahwa aku yang memegangi tanganmu sedari tadi." Chanyeol memprotest karena merasa tidak dianggap membantu bagaimana Baekhyun bisa berjalan di pinggiran kolam itu.

"O-oh, aku tidak lupa. Hanya saja aku tidak mau bilang pada Ibu bahwa seorang Putera Mahkota Glorfindel membantuku."

"Lalu apa yang kau katakan?" Chanyeol tetap memegangin tangan Baekhyun dan memperhatikan gadis itu yang tetap tersenyum dengan matanya yang fokus pada langkah-langkah kakinya.

"Aku akan bilang.." Baekhyun menghentikkan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap kearah Chanyeol, kali ini kedua tangannya sudah berada pada bahu Chanyeol yang berada tepat dibawahnya. "Sekarang aku lebih tinggi darimu. Hehe." Baekhyun terkekeh senang melihat bagaimana Chanyeol kini berada tepat sejajar dengan perutnya.

"Kau curang, kenapa kau bisa lebih tinggi dariku?" Chanyeol ikut tertawa mendengar apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun. "Ini akan membuatku sulit untuk menciummu _Princess_." Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap kearah Baekhyun yang tersenyum kearahnya, tangannya ia gunakkan untuk merapikan tatanan rambut Baekhyun dan setelahnya ia kalungkan pada pinggang gadis itu.

Baekhyun memainkan sedikit surai rambut Chanyeol dan masih memandanginya dengan penuh perasaan."Aku akan bilang pada Ibu, kalau kekasihku membantuku berjalan. Ia bahkan memegangi tanganku dan tidak membiarkan aku jatuh."

"Kau akan bilang pada Ibumu seperti itu?"

"Hm, aku akan bilang seperti itu." Baekhyun masih menatap kearah Chanyeol dan perlahan-lahan kepalanya menunduk mendekat kearah wajah Chanyeol. "Tapi aku tidak akan mengatakan bahwa aku yang menciumnya lebih dulu."

Baekhyun menurunkan wajahnya dan langsung mencium bibir Chanyeol tepat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ciuman yang sudah tertahan sejak merekan tiba di Kota itu kini berhasil didapatkan oleh Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum di sela-sela ciumannya dan membantu Baekhyun untuk bisa memulai lumatan bibirnya pada bibir Chanyeol, mengabaikannya dirinya yang kini berada pada gendongan badan Chanyeol seperti pasangan yang ia lihat sebelumnya.


	16. 16

"Chanyeol.. chanyeol.. chanyeol.." mulut gadis mungil itu sama sekali tidak bisa diam selama kurang lebih hampir tiga puluh menit selama perjalanan mereka berdua dari taman di dekat _Parc de la Ciutadella_ menuju kediaman Glorfindel yang ada di Kota Barcelona, dan Chanyeol harus menyiapkan kekebalan di pendengarannya dan juga punggung belakangnya yang masih menopang badan mungil milik Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol.." Baekhyun mengulang lagi panggilannya, kini kepalanya sedikit dimajukan mendekat kearah wajah Chanyeol, bahkan ia merebahkan kepalanya pada bahu pria itu supaya lebih jelas menatap wajah kekasihnya dari samping.

"Kenapa memanggil namaku terus hm." Chanyeol membenarkan posisi Baekhyun, mengangkat sedikit kedua kakinya dan mengeratkan pelukan badannya.

"Aku suka memanggil namamu. Chan-yeol." Baekhyun mengejakkan dan memanggil nama Chanyeol dengan suara imutnya. "Oh, namamu dan namaku bila dipanggil bersamaan terdengar cocok, Baekhyun, Chanyeol. Baek-hyun, Chan-yeol."

Chanyeol terlihat berpikir dan mendengar suara Baekhyun yang menjelaskan kesamaan dari kedua nama mereka.

"Benar kan? Baek-hyun-Chan-yeol. Chan-yeol-Baek-hyun."

"Hm, terdengar pas." Chanyeol menyetujui, keadaan hati dan pikirannya kembali diuji ketika kedua tangan Baekhyun melingkar di lehernya, mendekatkan bagian depan dada gadis itu mengenai punggung Chanyeol yang jelas kini ia bisa merasakan dua gundukkan yang kenyal bergesekkan dengan punggung belakangnya dan yang paling membuatnya pusing adalah gadis itu terus bergerak naik turun seakan-akan Chanyeol adalah superman yang akan membawanya terbang.

"Chanyeol apa aku berat?" Baru saja badannya diam bergerak kini mulutnya kembali bersuara.

"Anak kecil sepertimu sangat ringan Baek." Chanyeol menahan senyumannya karena ia yakin disamping wajahnya Baekhyun sudah menggerutu dan mengomel karena kembali disebut anak kecil.

"Aku berat! Aku sudah besar!"

Chanyeol hanya mengganggukkan kepala dan masih menahan senyumnya, hingga dalam sekian detik berubah menjadi matanya yang membelak lebar ketika tangan Baekhyun menarik wajahnya untuk menoleh kesamping dan mendaratkan ciuman pada bibir Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang memulai, Baekhyun yang menggerakkan bibir tipisnya dengan kaku untuk melumat bibir Chanyeol dan menyesap bagian bawahnya, pergerakan mulutnya meskipun kaku tapi tetap berusaha untuk menjadi pihak dominan yang meluapkan gairah dalam berciuman.

"Anak kecil tidak bisa melakukan itu Chanyeol." Baekhyun berbisik dengan suara lembutnya , suaranya sedikit menggoda dan menatap Chanyeol dengan senyuman ciri khasnya, sedangkan pria yang berada didekatnya masih memandang dalam diam dan memperhatikan setiap detail bagaimana wajah manis Baekhyun yang berada terlalu dekat dengannya dan juga menahan segala gairahnya yang kembali mulai bergejolak.

Chanyeol menurunkan badan Baekhyun dan mendapatkan tatapan membingungkan langsung dari gadis itu.

"Ke-kenapa?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, ia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan membawa gadis itu untuk berhadapan dengannya. Kedua tangan Baekhyun dieratkan pada leher dan bahunya sedangkan tangannya sendiri melingkar pada pingganng gadis itu. Posisi mereka saling berhadapan dengan jarak cukup dekat, Baekhyun yang masih bingung dan belum memahami apa yang Chanyeol lakukan mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali dengan cepat dengan wajahnya yang mendongak menatap Chanyeol.

"Tutup matamu." suara Chanyeol baru terdengar ketika suasana disekitar mereka sunyi dan tidak ada siapapun berada didekat mereka berdua.

"U-un-untuk?"

Chanyeol yang memperhatikan wajah bingung Baekhyun bukannya menjawab melainkan memasang senyuman manis di wajahnya, tangannya bergerak lembut menutup kelopak mata Baekhyun dan gadis dihadapannya menuruti patuh meskipun bibirnya masih bergerak mengomentari segala hal dan pada akhirnya Chanyeol harus membungkamnya dengan sebuah ciuman.

"Jadi aku harus menciummu dulu supaya mau menutup mata?" Chanyeol berbisik disela ciuman mereka dan Baekhyun tersenyum dengan anggukkan kepalanya sedangkan matanya masih terpejam dengan rapat.

"Aku anak nakal."

"Anak kecil yang nakal harus dihukum dengan sebuah ciuman hum?" bisikkan Chanyeol disela-sela ciuman mereka membuat Baekhyun terkekeh dengan kedua tangannya menarik leher Chanyeol untuk kembali menciumnya.

"Aku sangat nakal." Baekhyun semakin menarik leher Chanyeol, memohon kepada kekasihnya untuk kembali memberikan sentuhan pada bibirnya.

Kedua bibir mereka kembali saling bersentuhan, pergerakan yang diawali dengan sebuah lumatan lembuh tapi dalam seketika bergerak penuh gairah karena si mungil kini sudah bisa mengikuti pergerakan dominan Chanyeol. Mereka bergerak seirama, menuntut dan membalas, melumat dan menggigit, bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri merasakan betapa hangat dan panasnya sebuah ciuman. Kedua mata yang terpejam, sedangkan tangan mereka saling melekat pada masing-masing guna menarik dan mendekatkan tubuh keduanya hingga tanpa jarak sedikitpun.

"Buka matamu."

Chanyeol menyudahi ciuman mereka, membelai lembut pipi halus Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun masi mengernyitkan alisnya dan pelan-pelan membuka kelopak matanya dan langsung dihadapkan dengan wajah Chanyeol tengah memandanginya dengan sebuah senyuman—dan kedua matanya yang menatap lembut kearah Baekhyun.

"Chan—warna matamu.." Baekhyun mengarahkan tangannya mendekat ke kedua mata Chanyeol yang sebelumnya berwarna merah dan biru kini kedua mata pria itu berwarna biru muda dan keterkejutan Baekhyun semakin bertambah ketika menyadari bahwa kedua kakinya tidaklah menapak pada dataran tanah di Kota Barcelona, melainkan pada kedua kaki Chanyeol yang kini melayang bersamanya diatas langit Kota tersebut. Baekhyun masih mengangga akan pemandangan dan hal yang terjadi padanya, bukan hanya dirinya melayang bersama Chanyeol yang kini sudah berubah wujud menampilkan bagaimana sosok Malaikat yang ada padanya.

"Ingat, aku adalah Keturunan Malaikat dan Dewi, Baek." Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya guna memberikan Baekhyun ketenangan karena gadis itu masih meremas kuat lengan Chanyeol dan belum memindahkan pandangannya dari wajah Chanyeol. Belum lagi kaki kecil Baekhyun yang bergetar karena ketakutannya semakin bertambah ketika menengok kebawah jarak dririnya dan Kota Barcelona cukup jauh.

"Aku merasa sedikit takut tapi pemandangannya indah." Baekhyun akhirnya bersuara setelah ia berdiam diri memeluk Chanyeol dengan mata kecilnya sesekali melihat pemandangan dibawahnya.

"Kenapa harus takut? Ada aku bukan." Chanyeol menjawab, tangannya mengusap punggung Baekhyun, membawa badan mereka berdua sedikit berputar diudara dan semakin terbang tinggi menyusul batas langit bumi.

Baekhyun berteriak kencang tapi setelahnya ia tertawa merasakan bagaimana adrenalin pada dirinya terpicu hanya setipa Chanyeol membawa badannya naik cepat dan kemudian melepas turun seakan-akan mereka berdua kini tengah terjun bebas tanpa harus memikirkan rasa sakit ketika mendarat di tanah.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh aku terbang!" Teriakan Baekhyun meluapkan rasa bahagiannya ketika kedua tangannya melebar, wajahnya dihadapkan pada kelap kelip lampu Kota Barcelona dan badannya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan Chanyeol yang berada di belakangnya, memeluk pinggang ramping Baekhyun. Chanyeol menahan senyumnya melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang benar-benar terlihat masih seperti bocah 5 tahun, bagaimana mudahnya menghilangkan ketakutan pada gadis itu hanya dengan menunjukkan beberapa trik yang bisa dilakukan diudara.

"Chanyeol chanyeol, kesana-kesana!" Tangan Baekhyun menunjuk sebuah monumen berbentuk kotak yang terletak di sudut Kota, cahaya pada monument tersebut cukup terang dan itu menarik Baekhyun untuk bisa melihatnya lebih jelas dari atas.

"Kau ingin kesana?"

"Uhm! Kesana-kesana!" kaki Baekhyun bergerak seakan-akan tengah berenang dan tangannya tetap menunjuk ke tempat itu.

"Baiklah, bersiap karena aku akan terbang dengan cepat."

"YEAY!"

Dan Chanyeol benar-benar membawa badan mereka berdua terbang dengan kecepatan yang tidak pelan hingga mereka benar-benar berada diatas monument tersebut hanya dalam hitungan detik. Baekhyun kembali bersorak mengucapkan kata-kata indah mengenai semua pemandangan yang ia lihat, melupakan bahwa mereka bisa saja dilihat oleh para manusia dibawah sana.

"Ahh.. aku seharusnya membawa kameramu." Baekhyun kembali memeluk Chanyeol karena kini pososi mereka sudah saling berhadapan kembali tapi tetap berada diatas langit.

"Kita bisa kembali lagi besok, dan membawa kameranya."

"Bolehkan? Besok kita masih di Kota ini?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Aku meminta dua hari untuk bersamamu, dan Kris mengijinkan."

"Kris mengijinkan? Tumben sekali." Baekhyun memandangi Chanyeol tidak percaya. "Biasanya dia pasti akan menanyakkan dengan jelas kemana aku akan pergi berapa lama dan dengan siapa." bibir gadis itu sudah mengerucut menunjukkan kekesalan, meskipun seharusnya ia tidak perlu merasa kesal karena pada kenyataannya mereka sudah mendapatkan ijin berkencan.

Chanyeol yang memperhatikan mengubah posisinya berada di belakang Baekhyun dan memeluk gadis itu, dagunya ia topangkan pada bahu Baekhyun sedangkan kedua tangannya memeluk erat badan Baekhyun dan bersimpul di perut gadis itu.

"Dia mengijinkan, karena aku yang mengatakan langsung padanya. Kau bersamaku dan tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan karena aku berjanji menjagamu dengan nyawaku sendiri." Sebuah kecupan Chanyeol berikan pada pipi Baekhyun, tanpa Chanyeol sadari gadis itu tersenyum malu dengan sebuah debaran hebat di jantungnya serta sebuah desiran aneh pada badannya merasakan bagaimana nafas hangat yang dilakukan Chanyeol terasa dekat di bahu dan lehernya.

* * *

 _ **-**_ **Loves of Tales-**

* * *

Acara kencan mereka pada hari pertama sudah berakhir tepat pada bunyi lonceng yang terdengar di Kota Barcelona—menandakan bahwa hari sudah berganti dan tepat pada aturan waktu yang kembali pada angka nol. Pemandangan di Kota itu pun terlihat semakin lenggang dan tanpa keramaian seperti jam-jam sebelumnya, kali ini hanya menyisakkan segelintir orang dan beberapa pasangan yang berjalan bersama. Cahaya pada Kota itu pun perlahan-lahan mulai dimatikan, menyisakan kegelapan menunjukkan bahwa Kota itu akan menjemput jam istirahat hingga beberapa jam kedepan.

Berbeda dengan yang terjadi pada kediaman Glorfindel yang masih terdapat ruangan menyala terang di salah satu ruangan pribadi milik Putera Mahkota Pertama keluarga tersebut, Chanyeol. Setelah sudah beberapa jam lamanya dirinya dan Baekhyun menghabiskan waktu bersama berkeliling sebagian tempat di Barcelona dan juga menikmati pemandangan dari atas langit tinggi Kota tersebut, nyatanya sang kekasih mungilnya belum berniat beristirahat dan kini berada bersama dengan Chanyeol didalam ruangannya karena ingin melihat secara langsung bagaimana Chanyeol mencetakkan foto-foto yang ada pada kamera yang sempat Baekhyun gunakkan untuk mengambil beberapa gambar pemandangan waktu itu.

"Seperti ini?"

"Iya. Pelan-pelan, pindahkan pada tempat ke dua." Chanyeol berada di balik punggung Baekhyun dan mengarahkan gadis itu bagaimana cara mencetak foto dengan peralatan manual.

"Apa gambarnya benar-benar terlihat? Kalau gagal bagaimana?" Baekhyun menggoyang-goyangkan baki yang baru saja ia celupkan kertas yang akan tercetak fotonya namun mulutnya tidak berhenti menanyakkan hal kekhawatiran yang sama. Dan Chanyeol selalu mendengarkannya dan memeluk gadis itu dari belakang, menggunakkan bibirnya untuk menghentikkan gerak mulut Baekhyun karena bibirnya-lah yang kini bergerak pada bibir Baekhyun.

"Umm."

Mendengar suara desahan dalam dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol menghentikkan gerakan bibirnya dan sedikit menjauh tapi nyatanya Baekhyun meremas kaos yang Chanyeol gunakkan dan menariknya untuk tetap berada didekatnya.

"Kenapa berhenti?" Baekhyun merajuk dan memandangi Chanyeol dengan dua mata _puppy eyes_ -nya yang entah kenapa terlihat lebih menggoda dibandingkan menggemaskan untuk saat ini.

Hal yang tidak diketahui Baekhyun bahwa semua hal yang dilakukan oleh gadis itu benar-benar membuat Chanyeol keringat dingin dan berusaha mati-matian menahan segala hasrat dan gairah yang ada pada dirinya.

"F-fotomu harus diselesaikan segera." Chanyeol berpindah tempat dan pada akhirnya memilih melanjutkan proses pencetakkan filmnya, tanpa menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang merenggut kesal, bibirnya sudah mengerucut dan matanya sudah berbinar menahan untuk tidak menitikkan air mata hanya karena kekesalan yang ia pendam.

Langkah kakinya bergerak mengarah keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol tanpa ada satu kata pun yang diucapkan kearah kekasihnya yang tidak menyadari kepergiannya. Baekhyun melangkah keluar menuju kamar Chanyeol—yang sekarang menjadi kamarnya selama ia berada disini—dengan sengaja menutup pintu dengan kasar tapi tidak menguncinya karena memang ia berharap Chanyeol akan menyusulnya dan membujuk dirinya supaya tidak lagi merasa kesal.

"Ish kenapa dia tidak peka sih!" Baekhyun menghentak-hentakkan kakinya setelah berbaring di atas ranjang milik Chanyeol, badannya berguling ke kanan dan ke kiri dan memukul-mukul bantal dan guling yang ada disekitarnya.

"Apa aku yang harus mengatakkannya lebih dulu?"

"Tidak-tidak. Luhan mengatakan bahwa pria yang harus memulainya lebih dulu."

Baekhyun masih bermonolog sendiri dan mulai berpikir kembali hingga pada akhirnya ia beranjak bangun dari ranjangnya dan berlari kecil menuju kamar mandi dengan terburu-buru.

"Semoga ini berhasil." Baekhyun melihat pandangan dirinya sebentar pada cermin besar di kamar mandi tersebut sebelum memutuskan untuk membuka pakaiannya dan masuk pada ruangan shower.

Sementara dirinya melakukan kesibukkan dengan berbagai rencana yang ada didalam pikirannya, lain halnya Chanyeol yang masih berdiam diri didalam ruangan pribadinya dan masih berusaha sekuat tenaga menyelesaikan beberapa cetakkan foto yang sebenarnya adalah pengalihan atas segala pikiran sedikit mesum di otaknya sedari tadi karena berdekatan dengan Baekhyun.

"Aaaaahhh! Baekhyun kau membuaTku gila!" Chanyeol melepaskan capitan di kertas fotonya dengan kasar dan memilih merebahkan badannya diatas sofa, memejamkan matanya dan mengatur nafas serta pikirannya agar bisa tenang karena jelas-jelas gairah dalam dirinya sudah sulit untuk ditahan terbukti dengan bagian pangkal pahanya yang terlihat sedikit menggembung. Chanyeol merasa geram dan membalikkan badannya menjadi posisi menelungkup, menghentakkan kedua kakinya dan juga kepalanya kearah sofa—

"KYAAAAA!"

Tanpa memperdulikan keadaannya yang menahan segela gejolak dan celana menggembung, Chanyeol beranjak bangun dan berlari menuju kamarnya yang menjadi pusat suara teriakan dari Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol berteriak memanggil nama gadis itu ketika masuk kedalam kamarnya dan pada akhirnya ia mendengar teriakan Baekhyun kembali dari arah kamarnya dan segera melesak masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut tanpa memperdulikan bahwa bisa saja gadis itu tengah bertelanjang badan seperti yang ia lihat saat ini.

Ya, Baekhyun tidak mengenakkan satu helai benang pada badannya dan tengah meringis menahan hujaman air shower yang berasal dari beberapa lubang shower disekelilingnya dan ia sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mematikannya. Chanyeol langsung membuka pintu ruangan shower dan memutar salah satu kran airnya dengan cepat, memeluk badan Baekhyun keluar dari tempat shower.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Chanyeol masih belum menyadari keadaan mereka berdua yang kini sama-sama dalam keadaan basah kuyup namun yang berbeda adalah Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengenakkan apapun, sementara Chanyeol masih tertupi dengan kaos polos berwarna putih dan juga celana jeans hitam yang ia kenakkan.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dan meringkih memeluk kedua lengannya menahan hawa dingin serta rasa malunya karena Chanyeol memandangi dirinya dalam keadaan telanjang.

"Aku akan mengambilkan handuk." Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya lagi, berlari keluar ruangan kamar mandi dengan tergesa-gesa meskipun setelah tiba pada lemari pakaiannya ia menbuang nafas dengan cepat dan mengusak wajahnya dengan kasar. Jelas-jelas ia melihat secara langsung bagaimana Baekhyun memiliki tubuh yang sangat indah, kulit putihnya yang halus dan lembut dan juga bagian dadanya yang benar-benar terlihat sungguh menggoda untuk ia sentuh belum lagi bagian intim gadis itu yang sempat terlihat oleh matanya walau hanya dalam hitungan detik.

Chanyeol membawa dua handuk tebal dan menyusul Baekhyun kedalam ruangan kamar mandi dan beruntungnya gadis itu sudah duduk diatas closet dengan kedua lengannya yang masih saling memeluk. Tanpa ada kalimat yang keluar dari keduanya, Chanyeol memakaikan handuk yang ia bawa dan membungkus badan mungil Baekhyun dengan baik, tak lupa ia mengusapkan handuk yang lainnya pada rambut Baekhyun dan membungkus dengan rapi hingga handuk itu terlilit seperti sebuah kerucut es krim.

"Keringkan badanmu, aku akan mengambilkan beberapa pakaian." Chanyeol memaksakan senyuman hangatnya meskipun dalam dirinya tengah bergejolak hebat dan bahkan hampir menyerah melihat Baekhyun yang menganggukkan kepala dengan cepat dan senyuman merekahnya. Chanyeol mengusap sebentar lengan Baekhyun dan menggandeng gadis itu bersama-sama keluar dari dalam ruangan kamar mandi, mengarahkan Baekhyun untuk duduk pada ranjangnya sementara dirinya kembali masuk kedalam ruangan pakaiannya. Mencari baju untuk kekasihnya dan juga dirinya karena bukan hanya Baekhyun yang basah tersiram air, Chanyeol juga.

"Aku rasa kau bisa mengenakkan kaos milikku lebih dulu." Chanyeol keluar dari ruangan pakaiannya, pria itu sudah mengenakkan kaos hitam dan celana jeans yang lainnya dan terlihat ia membawa pakain hitam lainnya untuk Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memberikan kaos itu pada Baekhyun dan gadis itu beranjak dari duduknya, berdiri dihadapan Chanyeol. "Pakaikan bajunya." Baekhyun memohon, salah satu tangannya menahan lipatan handuk pada tubuhnya sementara tangan yang lain menarik-narik kaos Chanyeol. Dan keadaan pria itu tidak baik-baik saja melihat Baekhyun yang bergerak menggoyangkan badannya dengan keadaan hanya ditutupi sebuah handuk sebatas paha atasnya dan juga masih terlihat bagian tubuhnya yang basah karena cipratan air sebelumnya.

"A-aku harus mencari baju milik Yoora untuk kau pakai." Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, meninggalkan kaos yang ia pegang sedari tadi di atas ranjang sementara kakinya hendak melangkah menjauh dari hadapan Baekhyun namun pegangan tangan Baekhyun cukup kuat bahkan saat dirinya sudah melangkah satu langkah tidak cukup kuat melepaskan pegangan Baekhyun.

"Tidakkah kau ingin melakukannya?"

Baekhyun menunduk tidak menatap kearah Chanyeol tapi pegangannya semakin kuat.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku merasakannya sebelum kita berdua sama-sama dibunuh saat gagal melawan Hades."

Chanyeol menoleh dengan cepat ketika mendengar apa yang Baekhyun katakan, dia ingat dan sangat yakin bahwa kalimat yang dikatakan sama dengan mimpi yang pernah ia impikan, dan dengan jelas ia mengingat bahwa akhir dari mimpi mereka seterusnya adalah kematian di tangan Hades.

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun hingga gadis itu memekik kaget karena sesaat setelah badannya berhadapan dengan Chanyeol, pria itu langsung memberikan sebuah ciuman kasar. Bahkan badannya diangkat oleh pria itu dan diletakkan diatas ranjang, Chanyeol membuka kasar handuk yang Baekhyun kenakkan dan tidak ada satu pun penolakan dari gadis yang sudah berada dibawahnya.

"Jangan menahanku." Chanyeol berucap dan masih menciumi setiap inchi bagian badan Baekhyun, dan melepaskan satu-satu pakaiannya hingga tidak ada sedikitpun penghalang bagia kulit mereka untuk saling bersentuhan.

"Aku akan membunuhmu bila kau bertanya dan masih belum yakin melakukannya." Baekhyun menjawab dengan nafasnya yang mulai susah diatur karena Chanyeol tengah menyesapi setiap bagian tubuhnya dan kini pria itu mulai bergerak turun menuju bagian intimnya.

"Aku akan menghukummu bila kau menjadi nakal saat ini." Chanyeol menyahut dengan tenangnya sementara Baekhyun sedikit menahan tawanya.

"Aku akan menjadi nakal kalau kau tidak—akh." Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya keatas sedangkan kedua tangannya mencengkram kuat selimut diatas ranjang Chanyeol ketika bibir Chanyeol menciumi bagian dibawah sana dan mulai memasuki jari-jarinya kedalam lubang miliknya.

"Akh! Chanyeol."

 _Dan rasa sakitnya sama seperti yang ia alami dalam mimpi._

Badannya menggeliat mengikuti pergerakan jari Chanyeol yang bergerak keluar masuk hingga tubuhnya ikut naik turun, sementara bibir Chanyeol mengulum salah satu buah dadanya dengan penuh nafsu seakan-akan miliknya akan dirampas oleh orang lain bila ia tidak langsung mengulumnya dengan terburu-buru.

Chanyeol merangkak naik untuk mencari bibir Baekhyun yang tengah terbuka untuk membantunya bernafas, bibir mereka kembali saling melumat dengan kedua lidah masing-masing yang saling beradu didalam mulut.

 _"Apapun kenikmatan yang kalian lakukan, hentikan saat ini juga."_

Chanyeol menghentikkan ciumannya dan membiarkan Baekhyun yang melumat bibir bawahnya sementara dirinya mencoba memikirkan suara Yoora yang terdengar didalam pikirannya.

 _"Jangan salahkan aku, kau terlalu lama bertindak."_

"Yoora?" Chanyeol mengernyitkan alisnya dan membuat Baekhyun turut menatap bingung kearah Chanyeol yang terdiam.

"Yoora?" Baekhyun ikut bersuara bingung mendengar Chanyeol menyebut nama kakaknya sedangkan dirinya tengah bertelanjang bulat dibawah pria itu.

 _"Astaga Chanyeol! Hilangkan kemesumanmu sekarang karena Jongin dan Kris baru saja pergi dari bandara untuk menjemputmu dan Baekhyun. Ayah memanggil—_

"Chanyeol!" suara Kris terdengar.

"Oh shit!" Chanyeol membelakkan matanya sedangkan Baekhyun masih bingung dengan keadaan yang terjadi, apalagi saat melihat Chanyeol mengenakkan kembali pakaian yang sudah ia lepas dan segera memakaikan kaos yang ia pilihkan untuk Baekhyun sebelumya kepada gadis itu yang masih termenung bingung.

"Kenapa?"

"Kakakmu datang." Chanyeol menyahut dengan cepat.

"WOOO?!" Baekhyun beranjak bangun dan berlari menuju kamar mandi sementara Chanyeol memilih keluar kamar dan menyusul Kris dan Jongin sebelum mereka berdua melihat keadaan kamarnya.

 _"Ckckck, untuk urusan kemesuman mungkin otakmu lebih unggul dibandingkan Sehun dan Jongin, tapi untuk mempraktekan secara langsung, kurasa Sehun dan Jongin akan lebih baik."_ Yoora menjelaskan dengan nada sedikit mengejek sementara Chanyeol berlari menuruni tangga menyusul Kris dan Jongin yang sudah sedari tadi memanggil namanya.

 _"Kau sama sekali tidak membantu Yoora!"_

 _"Aku memang tidak ingin membantumu untuk berhubungan badan, itu bukan—_

 _"Bukan itu! Sudah lupakan! Kenapa dengan Ayah?"_

 _"Oh, mereka akan kembali ke Eowyn, dan tugas kalian para Putera Mahkota mengawal kepulangannya."_

Chanyeol berhenti sebentar dan menghela nafas dengan gelengan kepalanya tidak percaya bahwa hanya karena kepulangan ayahnya kegiatannay dengan Baekhyun harus berhenti,

"Aku benar-benar akan membawanya _camping_ di Riverna setelah ini."

 _"Ya, itu ide yang lebih baik."_ Yoora tertawa bahagia sedangkan Chanyeol merasa kesal mendengarnya. _"Ingat, berhati-hatilah dan cepat pulang! Karena kepulanganmu kali ini akan ada kejutan yang mungkin disiapkan Baekhyun."_

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

 _"Sampai bertemu di Eowyn!"_

 **.**

 **-Loves of Tales-**


	17. 17

**-Loves of Tales-**

* * *

Semenjak pertarungan terakhir yang terjadi di Eowyn beberapa waktu lalu dimana cukup sangat mengejutkan segala penghuni Istana, kini penjagaan oleh Prajurit Istana semakin ditingkatkan terutama saat para Putera Mahkota tidak berada di Istana. Hampir 24 jam Para Prajurit bersiaga, dengan lokasi penjagaan hampir mengelilingi setiap bagian Istana. Gerbang Utama, pintu utama, dan disemua tempat akses pintu masuk kedalam Istana. Tidak hanya itu, Menara-menara pengawas yang biasanya diisi oleh satu atau dua penjaga kini dipenuhi empat orang yang siap dengan busur panah dan pedang mereka, dan tentu saja setiap Tower Menara kini ditutup untuk siapapun kecuali Para Parjurit.

Bila sebelumnya Para Puteri Mahkota menepati dua kamar yang berbeda, dikarenakan kepergian para Putera Mahkota Glorfindel dan Lynkestis, mereka menepati satu kamar berukuran lebih luas yang berada tepat disamping kamar Puter Mahkota. Dua prajurit berjaga didepan pintu kamar mereka dan tentu saja Putera Mahkota Jongdae dan Sehun ikut bersiaga dari balik kamar mereka.

Langkah hentakkan sepatu yang tengah berlari jelas terdengar memecah keheningan didalam ruang Istana saat ini. Puteri Mahkota Lynkestis, Baekhyun—yang baru saja tiba setelah penjemputannya dari Dunia Luar.

"Luhaaann! Kyungsoo!" Teriakannya mulai terdengar ketika ia membuka pintu kamarnnya. "E-oh? Kenapa kosong." Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam kamar mereka sebelumnya dan mendapati tidak ada satu orang pun berada disana. Dengan cepat ia kembali menggerakkan kakinya untuk berlari turun menuju halaman Istana—mengabaikan panggilan para Pelayan dan Petugas Istana yang hendak memberitahukan keberadaan Para Puteri Mahkota yang lainnya.

Untungnya salah satu dari mereka melangkah cepat menuju Kamar Puteri Mahkota saat ini, sedangkan yang lainnya masih mengikuti gerak lari Baekhyun yang mana cukup cepat mengingat ukuran badannya yang kecil dan lebar kaki yang seharusnya tidak berlari secepat itu.

"Kemana dia sekarang?" Luhan lebih dulu menyahut ketika pelayan itu baru selesai bicara.

"Sepertinya Tuan Puteri mencari di sekitar halaman Istana—

"Aku akan menyusulnya, terima kasih informasinya." Yoora memotong ketika ia baru saja akan masuk kedalam kamar. Anggukkan dari pelayan Istana dan juga Luhan ia abaikan karena langkah kakinya ia percepat untuk menemui Puteri Mahkota kesayangan adiknya.

Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Tao kembali saling bercerita satu sama lain sepeninggalan Pelayan Istana, sedangkan Irene yang juga berada didalam kamar hanya bisa duduk diam menyaksikan ketiga Puteri Mahkota itu yang sama sekali tidak mengajak dirinya bicara satu kalimat pun.

"Apa menurutmu kita bisa pindah ke kamar yang lain? Aku tidak mau satu kamar dengannya. Dengan Krystal mungkin aku masih bisa menghadapinya, tapi tidak dengan Irene." Bisikan dari Tao diberi balasan tepukan tangan dari Luhan dan sekaligus mengisyaratkan untuk mengecilkan volume suaranya.

Sementara suasana kikuk dan cukup dingin menyelimuti ruangan kamar baru dari Puteri Mahkota, Yoora dengan sekuat tenaga mengerahkan tenaganya bersemangat menyusul Baekhyun yang semoga saja masih berada di halaman Istana.

"... ih! Cepat beritahu dimana kekasihmu itu!" Suara Baekhyun mulai terdengar dan Yoora sudah tentu mengetahui dengan siapa Baekhyun tengah berbicara.

"Cari sendiri sana!"

"ISH DASAR PELIT! AKU AKAN ADUKAN PADA CHANYEOL KALAU ADIKNYA TIDAK MAU MEMBANTU!"

"Uhhh~ sekarang kau mengadunya pada Kakakku hm?" Sehun menggoda dengan tangannya yang begitu gemas meraup kedua pipi Baekhyun dan diputar-putar hingga membuat Bakehyun kini sulit berbicara dan hanya memperlihatkan sorot matanya yang tentu menjelaskan bahwa gadis itu tengah marah. Minseok, Jongdae dan juga Krystal yang berada didekat mereka tidak ada yang melarang dan membantu untuk melerai Sehun dan Baekhyun hingga saat Yoora muncul, Sehun melepaskan raupan tangannya dan membiarkan Baekhyun menginjak kaki dan memukul lengannya—bahkan untuk mengeluh sakit atas perbuatan Baekhyu, Sehun harus menahan diri untuk tidak terlihat lemah dihadapan Yoora.

"Aku akan pastikan Chanyeol akan mengetahui kejadian ini dengan cukup jelas."

"Yaaa Noona! Aku hanya mengerjai Baekhyun—mmm." Sehun menahan rasa sakitnya lagi karena jari-jari lentik Baekhyun mencubit perutnya dengan cukup keras.

"Yoora-Na! Sehun tidak mau memberitahuku dimana Luhan!" setelah sebuah julurna lidah ditunjukkan pada Sehun, Baekhyun menyusul kearah Luhan dengan sebuah senyuma ciri khas anak kecil yang menggemaskan.

"Mereka ada dikamar—

"Aku kesana!" Belum selesai Yoora menjelaskan, Baekhyun sudah berlari kencang kembali menuju Istana.

"MEREKA ADA DI RUANGAN SEBELAH KAMAR PUTERA MAHKOTA!" Yoora berteriak memberi tahu dan hanya dibalas dengan lambaian tangan oleh Baekhyun dimana pada akhirnya badan mungil itu tersungkur dengan tanah halaman Istana tapi dengan sebuah senyuman lebar ia bangkir berdiri lagi dan berlari lebih kencang kedalam Istana.

"Dia pasti malu." Sehun menahan tawanya sedangkan Jongdae dan Minseok sudah tertawa kencang tepat saat Baekhyun tersungkut ke tanah.

"Ku rasa tidak. Percayalah, dia akan terlihat sangat mengagumkan nantinya." Yoora menjelaskan meskipun dirinya juga tengah menahan rasa tawa.

"Ya.. ya.. hanya kau yang bisa melihat masa depannya." Sehun memeluk Yoora dari belakang serta menggerak-gerakkan badannya hingga kakaknya merasa risih dan pada akhirnya mereka saling mengejek satu sama lain. Yoora tak henti-hentinya mengatai Sehun karena tingkahnya masih kadang terlihat seperti anak kecil –sama seperti Baekhyun—dan Sehun merasa tidak terima karena disamakan dengan Baekhyun yang bagi dirinya lebih terlihat seperti anak kecil sungguhan dibandingkan dirinya. "Jelas-jelas aku sudah terlihat dewasa." Sehun membanggakan dirinya.

"Ya, tentu saja dewasa dengan sudah berani memerawani kakakku." Pukulan pada kepala Sehun dilakukan oleh Jongdae yang melayangkan protest mengingat apa yang telah dilakukan Sehun kepada kakaknya.

"Ya, aku kira Chanyeol atau Jongin uhmm.. atau bisa saja Kris yang akan menikmati Luhan lebih dulu. Ternyata.." Minseok memperhatikan Sehun dari atas kebawah dengan tatapan curiga bahkan terlihat seakan-akan kedua matanya tengah menelanjangi Sehun saat itu juga.

"O-oh? Kau sudah tahu?" Yoora membelakkan matanya terkejut bahwa berita dan kejadian itu ternyata sudah diketahui oleh yang lainnya.

"Ck." Sehun meringis kesal. "Tentu saja ia sudah tahu."

"Kau yang menceritakannya?" Yoora bertanya lagi.

"Bukan! Aku memergoki mereka saat berciuman di balkon Tower, setelah itu mereka berdua menjelaskan semuanya hingga saat di kamar—

"OH—STOP! Tidak perlu dijelaskan panjang lebar dan luas hingga mendetail." Sahutan Minseok terhenti oleh Jongdae.

"Ya, kita sudah bisa membayangkannya." Krystal ikut mengomentari dan terlihat pandangannya seakan-akan menelanjangi badan Sehun dari atas kepala hingga ujung kakinya.

"Hindari pikiran kotormu sebelum kekasihku menghempaskan dirimu keluar dari Istana hingga ke dunia luar." Kekehan Sehun jelas mengejek kearah Krystal diikuti dengan suara gelegar tawa dari yang lainnya, terutama Jongdae dan Sehun. Suara tawa mereka berdua cukup keras bahkan tak memperdulikan raut wajah Krystal yang sudah memerah menahan rasa kesal.

"Sebaiknya kita masuk kedalam." Minseok menggandeng Krystal guna memintanya untuk ikut melangkah masuk kedalam Istana.

"Cuaca mulai tidak menentu." Yoora menatap gumpalan awan gelap yang berada jauh di sisi barat Istana. Kalimat yang diucapkan membuat Sehun dan Jongdae terdiam dan memandangi pemandangan yang sama dengan Yoora.

"Itu benar karena cuaca 'kan? Bukan karena kawanan mereka?"

"Aku berharap seperti itu."

"Kalian masuklah, segera berkumpul di kamar." Jongdae memerintahkan Minseok dan Krystal, mereka berdua mengangguk bersama dan melangkah cepat masuk seperti yang diperintahkan.

"Kau juga harus masuk kakakku sayang." Sehun berbicara dengan nada yang menggoda, bermaksud mengalihkan pandangan Yoora yang mulai terlihat serius menatap kearah kumpulan awan hitam tersebut. "Kami akan berjaga disini, tidak usah takut." Bisikan dan usapan tangan Sehun menyentuh lengan Yoora hingga pada akhirnya Sehun menuntun Yoora yang masih terdiam kaku untuk masuk kedalam Istana.

 _"Chanyeol.._

* * *

 **-Loves of Tales-**

* * *

 **Olympus** menyambut kedatangan dua Putera Mahkota Glorfindel dan Lynkestis, Chanyeol dan Kris melangkahkan kakinya dengan mantap menuju ruangan selamat datang yang dimana menjadi tempat berkumpulnya para Keturunan dan juga pengawal Dunia Malaikat saat berkunjung di dunia suci Para Dewa dan Dewi. Kris dan Chanyeol sama-sama mengenakkan setelan Kerajaan mereka yang senada berwarna putih demi menyamakan dengan suasana di Olympus yang selalu berwarna putih dan _gold_.

Makanan kecil dan beberapa santapan sudah tersedia di meja kecil dalam ruangan itu, tapi pandangan kedua pria itu tidak tertuju pada meja dan makanan tersebut. Mata mereka tertuju dengan salah satu foto gadis yang berada tepat ditengah dinding ruangan, foto tersebut berukuran cukup besar—hampir sama dengan foto Dewa Zeus dan para Dewa lainnya yang berada disekelilingnya.

"Bukankah itu—

"Baekhyun."

Chanyeol menyahuti dan langkahnya pelan-pelan mendekat kearah foto itu, pandangannya masih tertuju kearah senyum dan mata bulan sabit yang terbentuk disana. Rambut panjang wanita itu berwarna silver namun mendekati warna abu-abu, simbol pada keningnya terlihat bercahaya bahkan sinarnya mengalahkan mahkota yang ia kenakkan.

"Aku tahu adikku sangat cantik, setidaknya jangan kau pandangi seperti itu terkesan kau ingin menciumnya saat ini juga." Kris merusak suasana. Menghampiri Chanyeol sambil memberikan tepukan, tak hanya itu Kris kini berada diantara pandangan mata Chanyeol dan foto Baekhyun hingga kini punggungnya Kris menjadi pandangan bagi Chanyeol.

"Tunggu. Kenapa fotomu tidak ada? Lalu fotoku juga tidak ada." Kris berbalik.

"Mungkin kita tidak dianggap oleh para Dewa, lagipula—

" _Phoenix_ adalah Raja Terhormat Ketiga Dunia, Yang Mulia!"

Kris dan Chanyeol terdiam, pandangan mereka terarah pada salah satu Dewi muda yang masuk kedalam ruangan dimana sedari tadi mereka menunggu. Kedua Putera Mahkota itu menatap bingung ketika memandang sosok tersebut. Badannya yang mungil, dengan bentuk tubuh yang proporsional. Wajahnya masih terlihat seperti anak kecil berumur 7-10 tahun, mata bulatnya berkedip teratur dengan iris berwarna biru langit, senyuman dari bibir tipis mungilnya terlihat manis karena pipinya ikut merona dan bentuk matanya seperti bulan sabit ketika dirinya tersenym lebar.

"Halo! Perkenalkan, aku Luna. Aku adalah Puteri—um Keturunan Dewi—Bulan." Gadis yang mengaku bernama Luna membungkukkan badan, memberikan pernghormatan kepada Keturunan Kerajaan. "Foto Yang Mulia ikut terpajang didalam ruangan ini. Hanya saja letakknya itu.. oh dimana ya.. ah! tepat berseberangan dengan arah pandangan Ma—ah! Yang Mulia Cahaya ." Luna menunjukkan arah dimana ternyata terdapat foto Chanyeol dalam wujud _Phoenix._ Rambutnya berwarna merah, dengan kedua bola matanya yang memperlihatkan warna berbeda, tatapannya tajam terarah lurus kearah foto Baekhyun dengan senyuman yang—

"Senyummu sangat menggoda." Kris berkomentar setelah melihat foto Chanyeol dengan suara tawa –nya yang terdengar mengejek Chanyeol.

"Tampan bukan?" Chanyeol dan Kris beradu pandang mendengar apa yang Luna katakan. "Dewa Zeus mengatakan, ia hanya bisa mengabadikan kedua foto ini sebelum Yang Mulia terlibat peperangan puluhan tahun yang lalu, mereka mengatakan kalian akan kembali dan bisa mengalahkan Hades serta dunianya di lain waktu, mungkin kehidupan kali ini atau um.. entahlah." Luna menambahkan penjelasan dan memperlihatkan beberapa ukiran-ukiran pada dinding ruangan yang ternyata bergerak ketika tangan Luna menyentunya, seakan-akan relief itu tengah menceritakan sedikit cerita dari perang besar yang terjadi saat itu.

"Jadi reinkarnasi itu benar-benar terjadi?" Kris berdiri mematung dan Luna mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Hanya Pa—mm maksudku _Phoenix dan Elayne_ yang bisa mengalahkan Hades, Dewa Zeus dan Pencipta tidak mungkin membuat sebuah kekuatan biasa saja dan tidak bisa mengalahkan Hades, hanya saja semua itu butuh waktu untuk pemegang kekuatan api abadi dan cahaya abadi memiliki kekuatan sepenuhnya. Saat perang terakhir yang terjadi, Kekuatan Cahaya belum terbentuk sempurna karena suatu alasan, untuk itu saat ini kami sangat berharap pemegang kekuatan Cahaya terlahir kembali dan memiliki kekuatan sempurna. Walaupun mereka akan kembali berperang melawan Hades, harapan kami kali ini Hades bisa dimusnahkan."

Luna terdiam setelah menyelesaikan rentetan kalimat sebagai penjelasan atas pertanyaan Kris, pandangannya melihat kearah Chanyeol yang berdiri di tempat yang sama seperti sebelumnya dengan keheningan, wajahnya terlihat tersenyum manis menatap Putera Mahkot Glorfindel itu.

"Yang kau sebut _Elayne_ , apakah maksudmu—

"Pemegang kekuatan Cahaya Abadi, atau saat ini ia memiliki nama Puteri Mahkota Lynkestis, ah.. atau aku boleh memanggil namanya.. Baekhyun?" Luna menyebutkan dengan suara mantap namun nada riang menggemaskan masih tersirat dalam pada _vocal_ nya.

"A-apa Dewa tahu bagaimana menyempurnakan kedua kekuatan itu?" Kris kembali menjadi sang interogasi.

Luna tersenyum disertai sebuah gelengkan kepala.

"Ah, sayang sekali." Anggukkan kepala Kris lakukan dan senyuman yang sangat kaku. "Aku kira para Penghuni Olympus tahu bagaimana menyempurnakan—

"Tidak ada yang tahu."

"Bahkan yang menciptakan juga tidak tahu." Luna dan Kris terdiam mendengarkan sahutan Chanyeol yang terkesan jelas pria itu merendahkan Para Dewa dan Sang Pencipta. "Mereka yang membuat sebuah kekuatan dan tidak tahu bagaimana untuk menyempurnakan. Hanya reinkarnasi dan reinkarnasi? Sampai kapan akan berakhir!" Suaranya melengking tinggi di akhir kalimat. Kris bahkan telah menahan tangan Chanyeol yang mulai terkepal keras agar sahabatnya itu masih sadar untuk menahan emosinya.

 _"Tahan amarahmu Yang Mulia."_ Sebuah suara lembut terdengar dari arah balik punggung Iris.

"Mama!." Luna bergetar gugup dan membungkukkan badannya memberikan hormat kepada sosok bayangan dengan gaun putih berkilau terang. Rambutnya berwarna _silver_ tergurai ombak panjang hingga kebagian pinggangnya, meskipun terlihat hanya sebuah bayangan halus, Kris bahkan terpesona ketika iris matanya sama-sama beradu pandang dengan sosok tersebut. tatapan matanya begitu lembut berwarna biru muda layaknya warna langit dengan tersirat dengan rasa kebahagian membuat siapapun yang melihat kearahnya akan ikut tersenyum—seperti yang dilakukan oleh Kris. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang terpaku memandangi sosok tersebut bahkan lututnya terasa lemas hanya untuk melangkah hingga pada akhirnya ia lunglai jatuh dengan posisi berlutut.

 _"Apa kehadiranku membuat kalian gugup?"_ Chanyeol masih terdiam, matanya memandangi dengan jelas sosok tersebut dan dengan air matanya turun membasahi pipi dan membuat pandangannya semakin kabur. Rasa sesak dan kesedihan menyelimuti ruang hatinya ketika sentuhan tangan sosok tersebut membelai rambut Luna seakan-akan ingin menunjukkan rasa sayangnya terhadap seorang anak.

"Dia Dewi Bulan?" Kris berbisik dengan pelan kearah Chanyeol, sedangkan sosok yang tengah ia ajak bicara itu masih terpaku melihat pemandangan sosok yang mereka kira Dewi Bulan dan juga Luna.

"Mama sangat cantik kan?" Luna bersuara membanggakan sosok Mamanya yang berada disampingnya.

"I-iya." Kris yang menjawab dengan gugup.

 _"Aku tidak secantik adikmu Yang Mulia."_ Sosok itu menjawab. _"Benarkan, Yang Mulia Glorfindel?"_ Kali ini kalimatnya ditunjukkan kepada Chanyeol yang masih memandangi mereka.

"Jangan menangis Yang Mulia. Seorang Raja tidak boleh menangis, itu yang Papa katakan pada Luna." Kali ini suara Luna yang terdengar lagi. Tapi kalimat itu tidaklah membuat air matanya terhenti, melainkan kembali mengalir lebih deras, tangannya menggenggam keras bagian dadanya dengan yang terasa sesak dan sakit. Raungan yang ia lontarkan bahkan membuat panik Kris yang mengira Chanyeol tengah kerasukkan atau mengalami luka dengan sendirinya.

"Ya-ya.. Chanyeol.. kau kenapa?" Kris ikut berlutut, lengannya menjaga Chanyeol yang hampir tersungkur diatas lantai. "Apa yang terjadi?" ia menanyakkan pada Luna dan Dewi Bulan yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Papa?" Luna mendekat kearah Chanyeol, menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya yang berukuran kecil pada kedua pipi wajah Chanyeol sambil memperlihatkan senyuman manisnya. Chanyeol membelakkan matanya merasakan getaran halus serta kulit dingin milik Luna yang sangat terasa.

 _"Chanyeol.."_ suara Baekhyun yang ia rindukkan terdengar memanggil namanya, matanya terpejam merasakan kehangatan dari telapak tangan Luna dan juga pendengarannya masih terngiang-ngiang dengan suara Baekhyun.

Sebuah bayangan kehidupan yang dulu pernah ia jalani terulang dalam pikirannya, bagaimana ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun untuk pertama kalinya hingga waktu dimana mereka berciuman untuk pertama kalinya diatas mobil pada salju pertama, bahkan rekaman ulang saat mereka percintaan mereka lakukan untuk saat pertama hingga pada akhirnya segala rekaman ulang tersebut memperlihatkan ingatan terakhir ketika peperangan melawan Hades berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang lebih dulu terrenggut nyawanya.

 _"Mamaaaa! Mamaaaaaa! Aku ingin bersama Mammaaa!" Teriakan anak kecil terdengar oleh telinganya. "Papaaaa! Papaaa bangun paa! Papaaa! Papa, bantu Luna untuk membangunkan Mamaaaaa!" kini suara itu berada didekat badannya, wajah manis cantik dan mungil milik Luna berada tepat disamping tubuh Papa-nya. Bahkan dalam detik-detik menjelang roh jiwanya menjauh dari dalam tubuhnya, tangannya masih terangkat hanya untuk mengusap air mata pada Puteri kecilnya._

 _"Pa-pa?"_

 _"Jangan menangis, Seorang Ratu tidak boleh menangis—sayang." Luna memejamkan matanya dengan gerakan gelengan kepala menjawab seuntaian kalimat yang sangat terasa sulit untuk Chanyeol ucapkan._

 _"Jangan tinggalkan Luna.. hiks.. Papa.. pa.. papa.." Luna memukul-mukul badan Papa-nya dengan air mata yang semakin mengalir deras, genggaman tangannya pada tangan Papa-nya mulai terlepas secara perlahan ketika hembusan nafas terakhir terlepas dari raganya._

"Luna?" mulut Chanyeol menyebutkan nama Luna diiringi dengan isakan tangisnya.

Jentikan jari dengan cepat terdengar hingga dalam sekejap seluruh ruangan terasa sangat hampa karena pergerakan waktu yang terhenti disekelilingi lingkaran Cahaya terang. Sosok bayangan yang sedari tadi memperhatikan segala yang dilakukan Luna kepada Chanyeol dan tatapan curiga dari Kris yang mengamati seluruh wujudnya berjalan mendekat kearah Luna.

 _"Luna tidak boleh melakukan itu."_

"Oh? Kenapa?"

 _"Belum waktunya untuk Papa mengetahui kehadiran Luna disini, kita masih harus menunggu lebih lama sayang."_

"Tapi Luna sudah rindu." Luna menunduk sedangkan tangannya memeluk badan Chanyeol yang terdiam kaku. "Luna ingin bertemu dengan Papa dan Mama, Luna ingin seperti dulu.."

 _"Semua sudah berubah sayang.. Luna harus lebih bersabar lagi, dan dirimu tidak boleh ada di Olympus terlalu lama Tuan Puteri. Kita harus kembali ke Langit."_ Senyuman manis dan suara penuh kasih sayang itu pada akhirnya bisa meluluhkan hati seorang puteri mungil dihadapannya. Luna mulai melepaskan pelukannya dan meraih uluran tangan Mamanya, namun selang hitungan detik ia melepaskannya lagi dan memeluk Chanyeol dengan singkat dan memberikan sebuah ciuman di kedua pipinya barulah ia kembali lagi kearah Mamanya dengan sebuah senyuman bahagia.

"Mama tidak ingin mencium Papa?" Luna mendongakkan kepalanya.

 _"Haruskah?"_

Luna menganggukkan kepala. Sosok bayangan itu membelai wajah Luna dan kemudia melangkah mendekat kearah Chanyeol yang masih terdiam membeku oleh waktu, lebih dulu memainkan surai rambutnya pria itu sebelum pada akhirnya kecupan bibirnya ia hadiahkan pada kening Chanyeol dengan begitu lembut.

 _"Lakukan yang ada dalam pikiranmu, jangan menahannya lagi. Kau tidak akan mengingat apapun tentang saat ini, karena memang begitulah jalannya."_ Sosok itu berbisik sebelum akhirnya kembali menggenggam tangan Luna.

"Papa tidak akan mengingat Luna?"

 _"Untuk saat ini tidak, tapi Luna pasti akan kembali kepada Papa dan Mama. Bersabarlah sayang."_ Luna menganggukkan kepala meskipun wajahnya terlihat murung dan raut kesedihan jelas nampak di wajahnya.

 _"Nah, Dewi Bulan. Bisakah kau mengembalikan waktunya kembali?"_

Luna tersenyum lebar. Tangannya terangkat keatas dengan semangat dalam sebuah jentikkan singkat jari-jarinya pergerakkan waktu mulai bergerak kembali diiringi dengan menghilang sosok dirinya dan juga bayangan Mama-nya.

Sedangkan pada tubuh Chnayeol dan Kris yang sudah mulai tersadar kembali, masih dalam posisi yang sama tepat sebelum sosok bayangan itu menghentikkan waktunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Chanyeol mendorong badan Kris yang berada disamping seakan-akan ingin memberikan pelukan pada badan Chanyeol. Kris ikut mengernyitkan alisnya, mendorong badannya jauh kebelakang untuk menjauhi Chanyeol meskipun ia juga tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba mereka bisa dalam posisi tersebut.

"Bukankah tadi kita sedang menikmati foto Baekhyun? Kenapa kau bisa berlutut begini?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab dan melihat sekeliling ruangan itu, perasaannya mengatakan ada sesuatu hal yang ia lewatkan dan entah kenapa ia juga tidak bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas.

* * *

 **-Loves of Tales-**

* * *

Sejak Baekhyun masuk kedalam kamar para Puteri Mahkota dan mendapati ketiga temannya—Luhan, Tao dan Kyungsoo—duduk bersama diatas ranjang entah milik siapa. Niatannya untuk langsung mengutarakan ceritanya tertahan karena kedua matanya menangkap sosok Irene terduduk manis diatas ranjangnya dengan sebuah buku yang terbuka diatas paha putihnya yang terlihat karena gaun yang ia gunakkan jelas terlihat sangat minim. Beruntungnya Luhan dengan cepat mengalihkan suasana kikuk itu dengan meminta Baekhyun membersihkan diri karena gaun yang dikenakan jelas tercetak noda tanah dan pasir serta beberapa luka pada siku tangannya.

"Apa Jongin menjatuhkanmu disembarang tempat atau bagaimana hingga kau terlihat seperti habis terjatuh diatas tanah?" suara Kyungsoo yang memutar-mutar badan Baekhyun untuk mencari leatk dimana luka pada badan mungil itu.

"Dia memang jatuh diatas tanah, Kyung." Luhan yang menjawab.

"Aku terlalu bersemangat berlari untuk bertemu kalian dan pada akhirnya terjatuh karena menjawab sahutan dari Yoora-na."

"YAAK! Kenapa kau masih saja ceroboh sih!" kali ini Tao yang melayangkan kekesalannya setelah mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun.

"Ya.. aku kan ingin bercerita." Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, bibirnya melengkung kebawah dengan sebagian bibirnya yang terlihat manyun.

"Ingin bercerita keromantisanmu dengan Chanyeol? Kau membuat kami iri tahu!" Kyungsoo mencubit pipi Baekhyun cukup keras hingga jeritan melengkin terdengar. Luhan menahan tangan Kyungsoo dan memukul pelan supaya gadis yang berbadan mungil kedua setelah Baekhyun itu melepaskan cubitannya sedangkan Tao bukannya ikut membantu ia duduk terdiam dan tertawa keras melihat ketiga orang dihadapannya.

Suara tawa dan teriakan dari ketiga Puteri Mahkota berakhir ketika pada akhirnya Luhan terjungkal jatuh karena terdorong badan Kyungsoo—yang dimana ukuran badannya cukup terlihat lebih besar dibandingkan yang lain. Seluruh pakaian mereka jelas basah akan cipratan air yang Tao lemparkan kearah mereka dan keringat menjadi satu, yang berhujung dengan keempat Puteri Mahkota itu berada dalam satu bak mandi untuk berendam bersama diselingi dengan mendengarkan cerita Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah melakukan semuanya seperti yang ku katakan?" Luhan yang bersuara lebih dulu ketika Baekhyun selesai bercerita bahwa hampir saja ia dan Chanyeol melakukan sebuah hubungan yang hanya boleh dilakukan oleh para Puteri Mahkota yang sudah dewasa—kalimat yang Luhan katakana beberapa waktu lalu saat mereka mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Sudah."

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Luhan bertanya lagi.

"Hm, menggodanya.. bahkan aku sepenuhnya bertelanjang dihadapannya."

"Lalu?"

"Dia hanya menciumku."

"Kasihan sekali. Mungkin badanmu kurang menarik bagi Chanyeol—ah." Satu pukulan pada kepala Tao dilakukan Luhan dengan cukup keras.

"Bukannya kurang menarik, mungkin Chanyeol membayangkan bagaimana menghadapi Kris dan juga Raja Lynkestis bila mengetahui Puteri Mahkota bungsu mereka sudah kalah oleh pesona Calon Raja Glorfindel." Baekhyun, Luhan dan Tao terdiam menyimak kalimat yang diucapkan Kyungsoo, Puteri Mahkota Eowyn itu tidak banyak berkomentar sedari tadi, tapi entah kenapa kali ini ucapannya bisa dianggap masuk akal sebagai alasan Chanyeol menahan dirinya untuk tidak berbuat terlalu jauh.

"Karena waktunya belum yang tepat."

Mereka berempat menoleh kearah sumber suara yang tiba-tiba terdengar, Yoora melangkah masuk dengan santainya diiringi gerakkan tangan melepas satu persatu bagian helai pakaian yang ia kenakkan dan masuk kedalam _bath tub_ bergabung dengan keempat orang lainnya.

"Ya! Yoora-na ini tidak akan muat!" Teriakan dari Luhan memprotest kehadiran Yoora di tempat yang sama dengannya, ditambah keadaan _bath tub_ yang sebenarnya tidak muat untuk menampung dengan jumlah 5 orang seperti saat ini.

"Geser sedikit!" Yoora mendorong badan Luhan.

"Ya! pahaku sakit."

"A-aaahh."

Suara rengekkan manja Baekhyun pada akhirnya membuat yang lain berhenti bergerak dan langsung tertawa sebagai respondsnya. Nada yang terdengar jelas seperti anak kecil yang tengah merajuk akan sesuatu hal pada ibu-nya, namun saat ini yang mereka lihat adalah Baekhyun. Memiliki tinggi badan yang memang mungil dan kecil tapi jelas mereka tahu gadis itu sudah berusia 20 tahun dan bahkan sudah memiliki kekasih. Bahkan dari postur badan jelas sudah terlihat gundukkan sintal pada bagian dadanya dengan ukuran sedang—bukti lain yang jelas bisa dikatakan Baekhyun adalah seorang gadis dewasa.

"Pantas saja Chanyeol belum boleh menyentuhmu. Tingkahmu masih seperti anak kecil Baekhyun." Tao lebih dulu menjelaskan alasan dirinya tertawa, dan itu malah semakin membuat Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya— _semakin terlihat seperti anak kecil._

"Aku bukan ANAK KECIL!"

"KAU IYA!" Yoora dan ketiga Puteri lainnya tertawa dengan tangan-tangan mereka yang ikut menggoda pipi Baekhyun.

* * *

 **-Loves of Tales-**

* * *

"Aku tidak menyangka reinkarnasi Phoenix benar-benar jelas terlihat sangat mirip." Zeus, Sang Dewa tertinggi memuji keberadaan Chanyeol ketika dirinya memasuki ruangan rapat para Dewa dan Dewi. "Aura Athena dan Phoenix sangat cocok untukmu." Pujian yang lainnya masih diberikan kearah Chanyeol, sedangkan dirinya kini masih menunduk memberikan hormat—begitu juga Kris yang mengikuti gerakkannya tepat disamping dirinya.

"Terima kasih atas Pujian Yang Mulia, itu sangat menyanjungkan." Nada suaranya terdengar sangat sopan hingga pada akhirnya semua Dewa dan Dewi tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Jangan merendahkan dirimu Yang Mulia." Suara merdu dari Dewi Athena terdengar, "Phoenix menepati tempat yang cukup tinggi di hirarki Keturunan kami." Chanyeol terdiam dan pelan-pelan mengangkat wajahnya untuk diperlihatkan dihadapan semua para Dewa dan Dewi. Seketika jelas terlihat bahwa raut wajah para kedua Putera Mahkota Glorfindel dan Lynkestis saat ini terlihat shock melihat bagaimana wajah Para Dewa dan Dewi atau lebih tepatnya bagaimana wujud Para Dewa dan Dewi.

"Aku yakin ini pertama kalinya buat kalian mengetahui wujud kami yang sebenarnya." Suara lembut milik Dewi Aphrodite terdengar.

"M-ma-maafkan kami Yang Mulia." Suara Chanyeol terdengar bergetar, bukan suara ketakutan sebenarnya. Hanya saja sering kali mereka selintas melihat para Dewa dan Dewi dalam wujud postur tubuh yang setara dengan manusia, sedangkan kali ini untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol dan Kris diundang masuk kedalam Ruang Pertemuan dan diperlihatkan dihadapan kedua mata mereka bagaimana indahnya wujud Dewa dan Dewi Olympus yang sesungguhnya. Postur badan yang hampir menyerupai raksasa dengan perbandingan mungkin hampir 100 hingga 1000 kali lebih besar dibandingkan badan Chanyeol dan juga Kris. Namun meskipun postur-postur tubuh mereka, raut wajah Para Dewa dan Dewi sama sekali tidak ada perubahan, mereka tetap terlihat gagah, tampan, cantik, menawan dan sangat bercahaya khususnya Dewi Aphrodite.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu Yang Mulia." Dewi Aphrodite menyadarkan lamunan Chanyeol yang terdiam tertuju kepada Dewi Kecantikkan itu. "Aku tidak mau Baekhyun cemburu dan menghancurkan Olympus dalam sekejap." Dewi Aphrodite dan Athena tertawa bersama diikuti dengan para Dewa dan Dewi lainnya. Chanyeol yang pada awalnya masih terdiam kaku pada akhirnya sebuah senyuman terlihat diwajahnya dengan gelengan kepala.

"Ingatlah apa yang belum pernah kalian lakukan di kehidupan yang lalu. Jangan buat penyesalan lainnya. Kami tidak sanggup melihat adanya airmata yang terlihat pada wajah cantik manis nan lembut milik Baekhyun dan juga wajahmu sedihmu Yang Mulia—

"Seperti waktu itu."

Chanyeol terdiam menyimak setiap perkataan yang dikatakan oleh Dewi Aphrodite dan juga Dewa Zeus, kerja otak dan pikirannya belum bisa memahami apa yang dimaksudkan dari setiap kalimat yang mereka bicarakan kepadanya. Terdiaman dirinya bahkan hanya diberikan sebuah senyuman dari Para Dewa lainnya.

"Aku rasa Phoenix butuh waktu untuk mencerna semua yang kita bicarakan." Dewi Athena menghampiri Chanyeol tepat berada dihadapanya—dengan wujud ukuran manusia normal dan setara dengan tinggi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya. "Maafkan aku Yang Mulia, pembicaraan ini masih perlu aku pahami dalam keadaan tenang."

"Apa yang membuatmu tidak tenang?" kali ini Dewi Aphrodite menyusul menghampirinya, kedua mata indah milik Sang Dewi dengan cepat menatap tajam dan dalam kearah Chanyeol seakan-akan kedua mata itu membaca segala hal yang terlihat dari kedua mata besarnya. "Aaahhh.. kau khawatir padanya?" Dewi Aphrodite tersenyum nakal. "Cepatlah kembali, kau akan memberikan kejutan kepadanya bukan?"

"Hah—

"Apa yang kau pikirkan segera lakukan, jangan menunda terlalu lama Yang Mulia. Kau tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nantinya karena semua garis kejadian sudah berubah terlalu banyak." Dewi Athena memotong sahutan Chanyeol, kedua Dewi itu saling melempar sebuah senyuman ketika jari-jari tangan Athena bergerak mengambil seuntai rentetan rantai berlian dari mahkota yang ia kenakkan, Aphrodite ikut menggerakkan jari-jari indahnya gerakkan melingkar serta menyematkan sebuah ciuman ketika rantai berlian itu membentuk sebuah lingkaran kecil. Kedua Dewi saling melempar sebuah senyuman sebelum memberikan benda lingkaran yang kini terlihat bercahaya langsung kepada Chanyeol yang sekarang saling bertukar pandang dengan Kris disebelahnya.

"Aku tahu tatapan kalian!" Dewi Athena menunjuk kearah Chanyeol dan Kris. "Kenapa cara kerja otak kalian tidak bisa memahami yang wanita inginkan sih. Simpan ini baik-baik." Chanyeol menerima benda itu dalam genggaman tangannya. Fokusnya berpusat padan benda tersebut, lingkaran kecil dengan yang dikelilingi berlian disekeliling sisinya.

"C-cin-cincin?" Kris dan Chanyeol saling menatap dengan kedua alis mereka mengernyit satu sama lain seakan-akan menyatu bahkan kerutan pada kening mereka terlihat berbentuk lipatan dengan jumlah yang cukup banyak.

"Tolong dengan sangat, gunakan pikiran kotormu Yang Mulia." Aphrodite memberikan kedipan mata sebelum ia kembali pada kursi tempat duduk yang jauh berada pada jangkauan dimana Chanyeol dan Kris berdiri.

Zeus tertawa keras dari tempatnya memperhatikan segala kejadian yang terjadi, tidak ada bantahan dan kalimat lainnya keluar dari mulut sang Dewa Tertinggi.

"Pergilah, segera kembali ke Glorfindel dan rayakan perayaan ulang tahun Kerajaan dengan penuh sukacita. Kali ini tugas kami yang akan melakukan penjagaan."

Zeus berdiri, menegakkan tirtulanya keatas langit-langit ruangan mereka berada hingga terbuka menampakkan pemandangan langit yang diselimuti bintang-bintang. Chanyeol dan Kris ikut memperhatikan bagaimana sinar petir yang keluar dari Tritula tersebut bergetar dan mengeluarkan suara gelegar yang cukup keras dan tak lama beberapa barisan pasukan langit turun dengan kuda putih yang mereka tunggangi. Pasukan Malaikat.

"Mereka semua yang akan berjaga diseluruh Istana." Zeus mengarahkan Tritula kearah salah satu pemimpin _. "_ _Prostatépste tin asfáleia tou Palatioú._ " Seluruh pasukan memberikan hormat dan mengarahkan pedang mereka ke udara dengan serentak sebelum beranjak pergi keluar melalui pintu utama di ruangan tersebut.

"Pergilah, kembali ke Kerajaan kalian. Aku rasa para Raja sudah menunggu terlalu lama diluar sana." Chanyoel dan Kris menganggukkan kepala, mengucapkan kalimat undur diri dan tentunya memberikan hormat kepada seluruh Dewa dan Dewi disana sebelum mereka melangkah pelan menuju pintu keluar.

"Sebenarnya apa makna yang ingin mereka sampaikan padamu didalam sana?" Kris mengusak rambutnya dengan kasar dan mulai melepaskan beberapa ikatan syal pada lehernya dimana terasa membuatnya sulit bernapas.

"Dan, itu.. cincin? Mereka memberikanmu cincin seakan-akan ingin dirimu cepat menikah. Haha." Chanyeol menghentikkan langkahnya. Sedangkan Kris masih berjalan terus kedepan dengan suara tawa dan beberapa kalimat yang bila ditarik kesimpulan ia mengatakan bahwa tidak mungkin adiknya—Baekhyun. Menikah dengan Chanyeol dalam waktu dekat.

"... kau tahu dia itu masih terlihat seperti anak lima tahun. Tidak mungkin akan menjadi istri yang cocok untukmu. Hah! Bahkan saat diriku mengambil boneka miliknya dia bisa cemberut dan merengek seperti anak kecil. Ckck, ya kan? Kau sudah mengetahuinya kan—loh. Chanyeol?"Kris melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri sisinya dan tidak menemukan Chanyeol, sedangkan sosok yang dicari berdiri jauh dibelakangnya dengan wajah cukup serius tengah berpikir keras dengan genggaman cincin berlian di tangannya.

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin kan?" Balasan dari Chanyeol membuat Kris menganggukkan kepala—tanda setuju—tapi pada akhirnya pria itu membelakkan matanya dan kemudian berteriak memaki kearah Chanyeol, kakinya bergerak untuk mengejar Chanyeol dan memberikan beberapa pukulan pada tubuh sang _Phoenix_ dengan cukup keras.

"YAAAKK! AKU TAK AKAN MERESTUI PERNIKAHAN KALIAN!"

 **-** **Loves of Tales-**


	18. 18

Matahari pagi masih enggan untuk menyinari langit biru di atas tanah Kerajaan Eowyn, gumpalan awan putih menutupi setiap sinar yang berhasil lolos dari bayangannya. Desiran angin lembut menggerakkan hiasan langit itu namun tak berhasil menyingkirkan dari hadapan Sang Matahari. Pagi ini hanya kicauan burung dan juga suara – suara hewan lainnya terdengar dari balik hutan Eowyn, beberapa petugas Istana dan para prajurit yang sudah memulai aktifitas pagi mereka mulai berlalu lalang disekitar Istana demi menjalankan sebuah tugas. Sementara sebagian para Putera dan Puteri Mahkota masih berada didalam kamar mereka larut dalam alam mimpi, kecuali Baekhyun— _sang Puteri Mahkota Lynkestis_ —kini tengah menikmati waktu olahraga paginya seorang diri.

Gerak kakinya bergerak cukup stabil dengan kecepatan normal membelah isi hutan Eowyn, pandangannya terarah kedepan difokuskan untuk melihat arah tujuan gerak kakinya dan juga memastikan setiap langkah yang ia gerakkan berada dalam posisi jalan yang aman. Gerak ikatan rambutnya terayun mengikuti arah angin, kaki mungilnya yang dilapisi celana hitam cukup ketat membentuk porsi bagian kaki yang sempurna. Sedangkan bagian atas badannya hanya ditutupi jaket hitam yang cukup kebesaran menutupi badannya dan terlihat sport bra berwarna senada dengan jaket dan celananya.

Deru nafasnya semakin terdengar tak beraturan menandakan gerak jantungnya terpompa terlalu cepat, tangannya bahkan sudah mengepal kencang dan kini langkahnya larinya semakin ia percepat setelah pendengarannya sepintas mendengar deru kencang suara gemuruh air terjun yang sudah dari awal menjadi tujuannya.

Sebuah senyuman terbentuk diwajahnya ketika melihat pemandangan air terjun itu dari dekat, tangannya mengusap beberapa keringat di kening dan pipinya diiringi langkah pijakan kakinya menapaki bebatuan dibawah sana.

"Lebih indah di pagi hari." Gumamannya dengan suara bahagia kagum akan pemandangan pagi hari melihat bagaimana gemuruh suara air terjun dan juga biasan Cahaya Matahari yang terlihat bertabrakan dengan kabut yang ada disekitar air terjun.

Baekhyun mulai membuka sepatu dan jaket yang menutupi badannya satu – satu, setelahnya ia melangkah lebih dekat dan duduk disekitar bebatuan yang cukup dimana air terjun itu jatuh. Pandangan matanya terpejam, pendengarannya terfokuskan pada suara gemuruh sementara kaki – kaki mungilnya bermain dengan air di sungai.

Untuk sementara waktu pikirannya terpenuhi dengan sebuah ketenangan dan keindahan yang mengisi pikirannya, hingga beberapa saat suara kicauan burung mengusik ketenanganya. Yang ia dapatkan saat matanya terbuka secara perlahan betapa indahnya sebuah biasan Cahaya dan titik air terbentuk menjadi sebuah pelangi yang indah diatas kepalanya. Baekhyun beranjak berdiri dan melihat setiap warna yang terbentuk, pandangan matanya jelas menunjukkan kebahagian yang mendalam dari dirinya, dua mata yang terbentuk layaknya bulan sabit terlihat menambah sisi kelembutannya.

"Pelangi."

Setelah ia mengucapkan sebuah keajaiban yang terjadi diatas kepalanya, kakinya berpindah menuju ke tempat bebatuan lainnya bermaksud melihat lebih jelas bagaimana pelangi yang terjadi diatasnya kepalanya itu bisa terjadi. Anehnya, langkahnya terhenti ketika pandangan matanya semkin jelas melihat sosok yang tengah duduk diatas bebatuan yang berjarak cukup jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Seorang anak kecil.

Anak kecil itu memiliki tinggi yang cukup pendek dari Baekhyun, rambutnya hitam panjang dengan porsi badannya yang cukup proporsional atau bagi Baekhyun sosok yang membelakangi dirinya terlihat sedikit berisi dibandingkan dirinya. Baekhyun tengah berpikir bagaimana anak kecil ini bisa berada di tempat yang sama dengannya—padahal seingatnya tidak ada satu pun orang lain selain dirinya di sekitaran air terjun ini.

"Halo."

Sosok itu berbicara kearah Baekhyun, dan berhasil membuat dirinya diam terkejut mendengar suaranya yang merdu dan lembut serta bernada riang.

"Aku datang dari Langit." Kembali mulut anak kecil itu memberi tahu.

"Dari langit? Kau anak Dewi atau Dewa?" Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya tengah berpikir apakah mungkin anak kecil yang berhadapannya benar – benar berasal dari langit. Berarti ia keturunan Dewa atau Dewi bukan?

"Hum, aku keturunan Dewi—dan Dewa."

"Aaahh.. kau tinggal di Olympus?" Baekhyun bertanya lagi dan anak kecil dihadapannya menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku dari Langit." Suaranya memperjelas dengan agak kesal. "Mama mengatakan belum saatnya aku kembali ke Olympus, tapi aku bisa datang kapan saja kesana kalau aku ingin, tapi tidak bisa bertahan lama."

Baekhyun mendengarkan dan kini duduk dihadapan gadis itu. "Lalu, kenapa kau bisa datang kemari?"

"Tidak tahu, mungkin Mama mengijinkan aku bermain denganmu." Anak kecil itu tersenyum manis kearah Baekhyun yang juga membalas senyumnya.

"Senyummu manis."

"Iya, ini senyuman Papa."

"Papa? Hahah, benarkah? Siapa yang mengatakan?"

"Mama tentu saja. Mama mengatakan senyuman milik Papa membuatnya bahagia."

"Ahh.." Baekhyun menyetujui meskipun ia tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh anak kecil itu.

"Kalau Mama rindu dengan Papa, Mama akan membuat Luna tersenyum terus, jadi Mama bisa membayangkan Papa berada didekat kita."

"Tunggu, namamu Luna?"

"Um. Namaku Luna."

"Seperti nama Dewi Bulan."

"Mama menamaiku dengan nama yang sama dengan nama Dewi Bulan."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala dan membiarkan Luna bermain dengan air disekelilingnya dengan kaki yang bergerak – gerak menendang setiap aliran air.

"Apa Mama dan Papa-mu terpisah?" Luna menganggukkan kepala.

"Mereka terpisah beberapa tahun lalu, dan Dewa tidak bisa menyatukan mereka bersama dalam satu tempat. Bahkan aku juga tidak bisa bersama dengan mereka."

Baekhyun semakin tidak mengerti. "Ke-kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?"

Luna tersenyum nakal dan menggerakkan tangannya untuk memegang wajah Baekhyun. _"I'll show you, Mama."_

 _"Dia bergerak." Suara sang Phoenix terdengar memberi tahu bagaimana telapal tangannya merasakan pergerakan didalam perut buncit sang Elayne yang kini tengah mengandung buah hati kesayangan mereka._

 _"Dia menyukai suaramu." Elayne mengusap perutnya merasakan pergerakan dari tendangan kaki bayi mereka didalam sana._

 _"Tentu saja dia menyukai suaraku, bahkan dirimu juga menyukai hal yang sama. Benarkan?"_

 _Elayne menganggukkan kepala, salah satu tangannya mengusap pipi sang Phoenix dengan begitu lembut serta mengarahkan wajah itu untuk mendekat ke hadapan wajahnya. "Aku menyukai semuanya." Sebuah ciuman mendarat lembut pada bibir tebal sang Phoenix dan langsung ia sambut dengan senang hati. Sebuah ciuman yang selalu ia rindukkan meskipun kenyataannya setiap saat mereka bisa lakukan di berbagai kesempatan dan dimana saja._

 _"Luna."_

 _Elayne terdiam dengan bibirnya yang mulai menjauh dari bibir Phoenix. "Lu-luna? Siapa Luna?" nada suaranya mengarahkan penuh pertanyaan akan sebuah nama yang diucapkan Phoenix disela – sela ciuman mereka._

 _"Nama Puteri-mu kelak Yang Mulia." Phoenix memberikan sebuah kecupan pada pipi Elayne. "Nama Puteri-mu yang akan menjadi Dewi Bulan bagi dunia ini."_

 _"Aku suka nama itu." Elayne tersenyum malu mendengar penjelasannya._

 _"Tentu saja." Phoenix memberikan sebuah ciuman lagi pada kening dan pipi yang lainnya. "Dia akan mewarisi semua kelembutannmu dan juga menjadi Puteri yang tangguh seperti aku. Benarkan?"_

 _"Tapi jangan mewarisi tingkat kemesuman dari Chanyeol—_

 _Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sedangkan Baekhyun menahan suara ketawanya mendengar Dewi Athena berkomentar tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdua yang tengah berbagi pelukan dan sebuah ciuman._

Luna melepaskan sentuhan tangannya, senyumannya mengembang lebar menghiasi wajahnya yang putih. "Papa yang memberikan nama itu untukku, bagus bukan?"

Baekhyun terdiam dengan seluruh badannya yang bergetar seusai tangan Luna menjauh darinya.

"Aku merindukan Mama." Luna memeluk badan Baekhyun secara tiba – tiba dan itu malah membuat Baekhyun lebih ketakutan.

"Ka-k-kau." Tangan Baekhyun menutup mulutnya, airmata mulai mengalir sedikit demi sedikit mengingat apa yang baru saja ia lihat dalam pikirannya setelah Luna menyentuh pipinya. Luna terdiam dalam posisinya dan kembali menyentuhkan telapak tangannya pada pipi Baekhyun. "Ini belum selesai." Ia berbisik, kedua tangannya menyentuh pipi halus hingga ia memejamkan matanya bersamaan dengan Baekhyun yang melakukan hal yang sama.

 _Baekhyun tengah menjerit kesakitan merasakan pergejolakan dari dalam perutnya, kedua kakinya tengah terbuka lebar sedangkan kepalanya berkali-kali ia hentakkan pada bantal yang menjadi alasnya karena merasakan sakit yang luar biasa dibawah perutnya._

 _"Chanyeeeeeoolllllll!" mulutnya sudah berulang kali memanggil nama itu namun belum ada tanda – tanda kehdiran dari sosok yang dipanggil olehnya. Hanya beberapa keturunan Dewa dan Dewi yang berlalu lalang untuk melihat kondisinya dan juga keadaan didalam perutnya. Athena dan Aphrodite memaksa tidak kan menunggu terlalu lama lagi untuk segera membantu Baekhyun melahirkan anak mereka didalam sana namun perintah sang Dewa tertinggi—Zeus yang meminta bahwa Papa dari sang Anak yang dikandung Baekhyun haruslah ada dalam proses kelahiran keturunan mereka._

 _"Apa Yoora tidak bisa membawa Chanyeol hanya dalam sekejap?"_

 _"Hey Elayne, tenang sayang.. dia pasti datang. Kau harus tenang supaya Luna tidak takut didalam sana." Athena mengusap kening Baekhyun serta menggenggam tangannya yang kini menjadi remasan untuk tangan Baekhyun._

 _"Ke-keluarkan dia.. dia ingin keluar!"_

 _"I-iya.. kami akan mengeluarkannya." Aphrodite yang menyahut. "Kau harus tenang sayang, belum waktu yang tepat untuk Luna."_

 _"Aaaarrrgghhhh!" Baekhyun berteriak lagi dan bersamaan cairan putih membasahi pahanya yang sontak membuat panik Kedua Dewi yang berada di dekatnya._

 _Salah satu dari mereka melangkah cepat keluar dan memangil nama Yixing sekuat tenaga—Dewi Athena. Aphrodite menjadi pihak yang memberikan kekuatan pada Baekhyun dengan kata – kata penguat mengatakan bahwa Phoenix akan berada bersamanya dalam waktu dekat dan keadaan Puteri mereka yang akan baik – baik saja hingga proses kelahiran._

 _"Waktunya sudah hampir tiba. Bulan akan mencapai titik penuhnya dalam waktu dekat dan Puteri mereka akan lahir disaat yang sama." Yixing masuk dalam ruangan dan mulai menyiapkan segala perlengkapan untuk proses kelahiran Baekhyun._

 _"Bisakah menunggu Chanyeol sebentar lagi?" Athena menahan tangan Yixing._

 _"Dia belum kembali dari perang disana Athena!" Yixing berbisik namun dengan suara tegasnya jelas penuh penekanan._

 _"Aku minta sebentar lagi, mereka harus berada bersama dalam kondisi seperti ini—_

 _"Baekhyun!" suara dorongan keras dari arah pintu terdengar._

 _"Chan—" Baekhyun melepaskan pegangan tangan Aphrodite dan langsung mengarah pada tangan Chanyeol yang langsung disambut dan digenggam sepenuhnya._

 _"Aku disini." Chanyeol mengusap wajah Baekyun_

 _"Aku takut."_

 _"Aku akan menjagamu disini."_

 _"Okey—sekarang sudah waktunya." Yixing memberi tahu dan memposisikan diirnya mendekat kearah Baekhyun. "Buka lebih lebar kakimu sayang." Yixing membantu Baekhyun melebarkan kakinya dan juga menaikkan kain gaunnya hingga keatas pinggang._

 _"Tugasmu memberikan kekuatan pada Baekhyun, dan kami yang akan membantu kelahiran Luna." Athena menunjuk Chanyeol memberikan tugas yang harus dilakukan olehnya._

 _"Jangan takut sayang, ia akan terlahir sempurna." Aphrodite berbisik pada Baekhyun dan memberikan ciuman dikepala Baekhyun._

 _Kedua Dewi itu berada pada sisi Yixing tengah memeriksa keadaan dibalik selimut yang menutupi keadaan bagian intim Baekhyun yang akan menjadi pintu keluar bayi yang dikandungnya. Perintah yang ia ucapkan hanya meminta Baekhyun untuk menahan nafas dan juga mendorong keras perut bagian dalamnya yang sangat tidak dimengerti oleh Chanyeol—karena pandangannya hanya melihat wajah kesakitan Baekhyun dan juga tarikan nafas yang tidak teratur dilakukan oleh Baekhyun. ketika ia berulang kali mengerang mendorong bagian perutnya hingga menahan nafas cukup panjang. Ketiak Chanyeol hendak menoleh kearah ketiga wanita dibalik punggungnya, sebuah pukulan keras dari Sang Dewi ia terima dan pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa memberikan dorongan pada Baekhyn untuk bertahan. Kalimat – kalimat klise yang ia ucapkan pada wanita dihadapannya bahkan mungkin tidak terdengar karena Baekhyun terus berteriak kesakitan._

 _Ketika terdengar suara tangisan kencang yang melengking hingga menggetarkan seluruh lantai, Chanyeol terdiam kaku merasakan hatinya terasa dipanggil oleh suara bayi tersebut._

 _"Dia sangat cantik." Aphrodite yang memberikan gambaran lebih dulu sementara Athena menjadi pihak pertama yang menggendong bayi mungil itu._

 _Fokus Chanyeol terbelah berusaha dibagi untuk tetap berada didekat Baekhyun dan melanjutkan memberikan ciuman pada seluruh wajah Baekhyun atau melihat secara langsung tangisan sang bayi yang terdengar nyaring di telinganya._

 _"Tahan Yang Mulia, biarkan Luna merasakan dekapan Mama-nya." Athena membersihkan seluruh badan Luna dengan cepat dan meletakkan bayi mungil itu didekat dada Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun yang masih berusaha menahan kesadarannya memaksakan sebuah senyuman diwajahnya ketika meihat bayi mungilnya yang selama ini berada didalam rahim perutnya kini ada didalam dekapannya. Jari –jari tangannya bergerak bermain dengan jari –jari kecil milik bayinya, bahkan membiarkan bibir mungil sang bayi bergerak buka tutup ketika merasakan jari Baekhyun menyentuh bibir kecil bayinya._

 _"H-hei baby.." Baekhyun menyapa untuk pertama kalinya dan Luna—sang bayi memggeliat merengek dan tangisannya kembali pecah melengking keras._

 _Chanyeol masih terdiam menyaksikan dua orang dihadapannya yang kini tengah berinteraksi satu sama lain. Baekhyun—wanita yang ia cintai sepenuhnya tengah mendekap bayi perempuan mungilnya yang menjadi bukti tanda cinta mereka berdua. Air matanya mengalir pelan tanpa ada perintah dari sang empunya karena dari dalam hati dan dirinya jelas ia merasakan sebuah kebahagian yang tidak bisa diperlihatkan dan diungkapkan oleh kata – kata dengan bibirnya._

 _"Dia cantik." Satu kalimat berhasil ia ungkapkan. Tangannya bergetar ingin menyentuh jari –jari kecil yang bermain dengan jari lentik milik Baekhyun._

 _"Duduklah disini." Baekhyun menggerakkan tangannya menunjuk tempat disampingnya yang bisa menjadi tempat Chanyeol duduk dan melihat anak perempuan mereka—dan tentu Chanyeol dengan gerak cepat berpindah duduk tepat disamping Baekhyun. Pandangannya kini lebih leluasa melihat bagaimana raut wajah Puteri mereka yang bergerak aktif serta tangisannya yang masih terdengar nyaring sesekali menunjukkan ia butuh asupan eneri dari Mama-nya._

 _Sementara keluarga baru itu menikmati waktu mereka memandangi Luna, Kedua Dewi Olympus itu menikmati pemandangan penampakkan bulan yang terlihat berwarna biru teran._

 _"Bluemoon kali ini nampak sempurna."_

 _"Tentu saja, karena Luna terlahir kembali." Athena menambahkan._

 _Kebahagiaan jelas terpancar pada wajah kedua Dewi Olympus itu, menyambut reinkarnasi Dewi Bulan yang tidak disangka akan menjadi Puteri dari Phoenix dan Elayne—Chanyeol dan Baekhyun_

 _"Tapi aku tidak yakin akan kesempurnaan kekuatan mereka berdua." Suara bisikan pelan dari Yixing masuk dalam perbincangan dengan Athena dan Olympus. "Bahkan Baekhyun terlihat lebih lemah setelah proses melahirkan—_

 _BOOM!_

 _Dentuman kencang terdengar dari arah jauh dari Istana Glorfindel yang sontak membuat perbincangan antara Athena, Aphrodite dan seketika Yixing terhenti. Hal yang sama juga berlaku bagi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Senyuman yang sebelumnya melebar pada wajah Chanyeol kini menghilang dan menampakkan wakah marah dan juga kekesalannya—karena ia tahu apa yang terjadi pada sumber bunyi dentuman besar itu._

 _"Chan!" Yoora membuka pintu dengan kasar, Chanyeol beranjak berdiri tanpa satu kata menjawab panggilan Yoora—bahkan suara teriakan Baekhyun yang memohon pada Chanyeol untuk tetap berada disampingnya tidak dihiraukan._

 _Sang Phoenix pergi berhadapan dengan Kronos dan Hades, melindungi Elayne dan juga keturunan mereka yang baru saja lahir._

* * *

 **-Loves of Tales-**

* * *

Angin kencang yang bertiup disekitar tempat dimana Baekhyun dan Luna yang masih dalam posisi duduk berhadapan dengan tangan kecil milik Luna masih menempel erat pada kedua pipi wajah Baekhyun. Luna tersenyum bahagia untuk pertama kalinya dapat memegang kulit wajah halus milik Baekhyun—reinkarnasi dari sang Mama, pemilik Kekuatan Cahaya Abadi—sang Elayne.

"Ingatlah Luna ada disin, Ma." Luna berbisik halus dan masih membiarkan kekuatan yang ia miliki memberikan berbagai kenangan yang tersimpan dalam memori otaknya.

 _"Mama.. menikah itu apa?" Luna menghampiri Baekhyun yang terduduk merangkai berbagai bunga untuk ia bawa saat upacara pernikahannya dengan Chanyeol._

 _Baekhyun memberikan senyumannya, ia masih duduk terdiam menyelesaikan rangkaian bunganya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Luna—puterinya yang kini seharusnya berusia lima tahun dalam bentuk badannya namun pertumbuhan anak itu semakin hari semakin berkembang cepat dan kini terlihat layaknya anak berusia sepuluh tahun. Menurut Para Dewa dan juga beberapa Malaikat yang memperhatikan pertumbuhan dari Luna hal itu disebabkan karena Luna terlahir dari dua kekuatan kuat yang dimiliki oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dimana sebagai pemegang kekuatan Api Abadi dan juga Cahaya Abadi. Ditambah kedua orang tuanya adalah keturunan Malaikat dan Dewi Olympus._

 _"Menikah itu.. Mama dan Papa akan mengenakkan pakaian putih layaknya para Dewa dan Dewi." Baekhyun mulai memberikan penjelasan. "Dan Yang Mulia Zeus akan memberkati Mama dan Papa sebagai orang tuamu yang sah. Pengikatan sebuah janji untuk selalu mengasihi dan mencintai seumur hidup dan juga melindung satu sama lain."_

 _"Apa Luna boleh menikah juga? Luna mau menikah dengan Jackson."_

 _Bekhyun tersontak tertawa mendengar nama Jackson disebut oleh Luna, bagaimana tidak, Jackson adalah keturunan Poseidon yang sudah memasuki dunia remaja dan kini lebih memilih tinggal di dunia luar atau dunia manusia karena ia tidak mau ikut bergabung untuk berperang dengan Kaum Hades mengingat Ibunya tewas ketika diculik oleh Hades beberapa tahun yang lalu._

 _Dan entah kenapa Luna selalu senang ketika waktu kepulangan Jackson ke Olympus._

 _"Luna akan terlihat cantik saat menikah kan Ma?"_

 _"Tidak, Luna tidak akan terlihat cantik."_

 _"PAPA!" Luna langsung merengek tidak setuju dengan ucapan Papanya yang tidak mau mengakuinya kecantikkan Puterinya._

 _"Mama! Papa selalu begitu! Tidak pernah mengatakan Luna cantik." Luna merengek berjalan mendekat kearah Baekhyun dan memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dengan wajahnya yang tenggelam dalam pelukannya, Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Luna sementara tangannya yang lain memukul pelan bahu Chanyeol sebagai tanda kepada calon suaminya itu untuk berhenti menggoda puteri kecil mereka._

 _Ingatan itu berlalu dengan cepat memperlihatkan beberapa memori yang lebih bahagia lainnya, Elayne dan Phoenix melangsungkan pernikahan mereka dengan sorak sorai para Dewa dan Dewi serta keturunan mereka dan tak lupa Kerajaan Malaikat yang menjadi saksi dari peristiwa yang sudah dinantikan mereka sejak lama. Olympus benar – benar merayakan penyatuan Phoenix dan Elayne menjadi sepasang suami istri dengan meriah, seluruh Kerajaan Malaikat bahkan ikut berpesta dan menyuarakan berita bahagia dengan meniupkan sangkakala kebahagiaan._

 _Phoenix diresmikan menjadi Raja Ketiga Dunia, dengan Glorfindel sebagai takhta tertinggi dari setiap Kerajaan yang ada. Penobatannya bahkan mendapatkan sambutan dari Dunia Luar yang menerima Raja baru ketiga dunia dengan penuh kebahagian. Tapi semua itu tidak bertahan lama, Pesta meriah Pernikahan dan juga penobatan Phonix menjadi Raja mendapatkan sambutan lain dari Kerajaan Bawah Tanah yang tidak mendapatkan undangan—Hades dan Kronos._

 _Peperangan terbesar dimulai ketika Mahkota Kerajaan Ketiga Dunia tepat melingkar diatas kepala Sang Phoenix._

Luna menjauhkan telapak tangannya dari pipi Baekhyun, ia mengusap aliran air mata pada pipi wajahnya dan juga pipi Baekhyun setelahnya. "Mama mengatakan, Luna tidak boleh melanjutkan hingga ke bagian yang paling menyedihkan. Maafkan Luna, Mama." Anak itu memeluk Baekhyun setelahnya sedangkan sosok yang kini tengah dipeluk masih menatap kosong kedepan tanpa bisa berkata sepatah kalimat sedikit pun.

"Maafkan aku Mama, tapi Luna harus menghapus ingatan sebelumnya untuk saat ini." Luna menjentikkan jarinya tepat di tengah pandangan mata Baekhyun.

Gerakan kedipan mata perlahan –lahan dilakukan oleh Baekhyun, menyadari dirinya tengah terduduk diatas bebatuan dengan kedua kakinya yang terendam didalam air entah sejak kapan. Pemandangannya dihadapannya kosong dan entah ia juga merasakan suasana yang berbeda kali ini.

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun menoleh mendapati namanya dipanggil. "Yo—Yoorana!" Baekhyun beranjak berdiri menghampiri Yoora dan Jongin yang mana tengah melangkah mendekata kearahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kami mencarimu diseluruh Istana—

"YAA! Chanyeol Hyung bahkan memarahi kami semua karena kau dianggap hilang!" Jongin membentak kesal.

"Chanyeol kembali ? benarkah?!" Baekhyun tidak memperdulikan wajah kesal Jongin dan wajah datar Yoora yang melihat kearahnya.

"Ck! Chanyeol dalam perjalanan menuju Glorfindel! Dan kita juga harus kesana Tuan Puteri!" Jongin menjelaskan lagi dengan wajahnya masih terlihat kesal dan Baekhyun memamerkan senyuman riangnya tepat kearah Jongin tidak peduli bahwa pria itu tengah marah dan kesal kepadanya.

"Jongin, bisa kau bawa Baekhyun ke Istana ntuk bersiap? Aku akan berada disini untuk sementara waktu." Yoora berucap tanpa menoleh sedikit pun kearah Jongin dan Baekhyun, pandangannya masih menatap kearah aliran air terjun yang jauh dihadapannya. "Aku hanya sebentar." Yoora kembali bersuara dan tanpa menoleh kearah mereka.

Jongin menganggukkan kepala dan menarik tangan Baekhyun sambil berucap tanpa suara mengajak Baekhyun untuk melangkah pergi dari tempat itu.

"Y-yoorana.." Jongin menahan Baekhyun untuk tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, mereka melesat hilang dari sekitaran Yoora menuju Istana secepat mungkin. Suasana sekitaran air terjun itu kembali hanya disekelilingi suara deru air dan juga gesekan pepohonan serta gerak angin yang bertiup disana. Yoora melangkah pelan menapakai bebatuan menuju tempat dimana Baekhyun sebelumnya tengah terduduk disana dengan sosok gadis mungil yang terlihat seperti sebuah bayangan dari dirinya.

"Kau tahu aku bisa melihatmu dengan sangat jelas 'kan, Yang Mulia Puteri Mahkota Luna, _Daughter of Elayne, The Princess of the Moon._ "

Luna duduk disana—ditempat yang sama seperti sebelumnya dihadapan Baekhyun—masih menundukkan wajahnya dalam lututnya.

"Aku bisa melihatmu Luna, kekuatanmu tidak sama dengan kekuatan yang dimiliki-nya saat ini. Ia lebih kuat dibandingkan—

"Mama akan kembali kan?" Luna mengintip kearah Yoora.

"Luna, sayang.." Yoora menghampirinya dengan langkah perlahan. "K-kau akan kembali bersama mereka suatu hari nanti, itu akan terjadi. Bersabarlah sayang, mereka akan kembali." Yoora berusaha menyentuh pucuk kepala Luna dengan gerakkan ragu karena jelas ia masih takut melihat secara langsung bagiamana wujud Dewi Bulan yang menjadi Puteri di masa depan bagi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Rumit dan penuh pertanyaan. Tapi tidak terasa sama seperti yang ia rasakan sebelumnya ketika Yixing begitu bahagia menceritakan kedatangan Luna turun ke tanah Eowyn hanya untuk melihat Baekhyun untuk pertama kalinya.

Sentuhan tangannya pada pucuk kepala Luna jelas menjelaskan banyak hal mengenai apa yang terjadi beberapa tahun lalu, dan juga apa yang akan terjadi untuk beberapa waktu kedepan yang melibatkan Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan tentunya bagi setiap Para Putera dan Puteri Mahkota yang memiliki kekuatan yang dihadiahkan dari Zeus dan juga sang Pencipta.

"Luna.."

* * *

 **-Loves of Tales-**

* * *

"Yaaaa! Tidak bisakah kau lebih pelan menurunkan badanku yang kecil ini!" Baekhyun memukul – mukul badan Jongin dengan cukup keras sebagai balasan karena Putera Mahkota Glorfindel itu telah menjatuhkan badannya saat tiba di depan pintu Istana dengan begitu kasar hingga. "Aku akan adukan pada Chanyeol dan juga Kris kau berusaha membunuhku!"

"YAK! SIAPA YANG MENJATUHKAN DIRIMU DENGAN KASAR! KAU SAJA YANG TIDAK BISA MENJAGA KESEIMBANGAN BADAN KECIL MUNGILMU SENDIRI!" Jongin membalas dengan suara teriakan yang lebih kencang dan tentu terdengar sangat marah pada Baekhyun. "Apa – apaan juga kau mengadukan kepada Chanyeol? Cih!" Jongin melihat Baekhyun dari atas kepala hingga kebawah kakinya. "Yang benar saja, kenapa Chanyeol bisa tertarik padamu dengan keadaan seperti ini?"

"YAK!" Teriakan ini bukanlah berasal dari Baekhyun, bukan juga dari mulut Jongin. Melainkan dari sosok yang namanya tengah dibicarakan oleh Baekhyun sebelumnya. Kris—sang kakak yang sedari tadi tengah membuka pintu Istana dan melihat bagaimana Baekhyun dan Jongin saling memaki satu sama lain.

"K-kris?" Jongin dan Baekhyun baru menyadari kehadiran Kris disana.

"K-kau datang!" Baekhyun membawa dirinya menghampiri kakaknya dan langsung memeluk Kris dengan sigap. "Aahhh! Aku rindu. Apa Chanyeol menjemputku juga?"

Kris memukul kepala Baekhyun hingga adiknya itu mengaduh kesakitan. "Tidakkah kau merasa cukup senang bahwa kakakmu yang datang." Baekhyun membalas dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya namun matanya masih tettap mencari – cari tanda dari kehadiran sang kekasih hatinya.

"Dia tidak ada." Kris berdecak kesal. "Cepat masuk dan bersiap, yang lain sudah berangat tinggal dirimu yang tertinggal dan juga—oh dimana Yoora?" Kris bertanya pada Jongin yang duduk dengan tenang bersandar pada tiang tinggi Istana dekat mereka tengah berdiri saat ini.

"Dia masih di air terjun tadi."

"Heeehh? Kau meninggalkannya disana?" Kris terdengar khawatir.

"Hm, dia mengatakan untuk membawa Baekhyun lebih dulu."

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Jongin menggedikkan bahunya. "Kau tahu kan, hanya dia, Dewa dan Pencipta yang tahu."

Baekhyun tertawa mendengarnya dan Kris langsung menoleh kearahnya. "Yak! Cepat bersiap!"

"O-oh iya." Adik mungilnya itu segera berlari masuk kedalam Istana menuju kamarnya dan mempersiapkan segala perlengkapannya.

Kris menghela nafas melihat tingkah adiknya dan Jongin melakukan hal yang sama dengan gerakkan kepala yang menggeleng menandakkan ia tidak ingin mencampuri untuk ikut berkomentar mengenai tingkah adik bungsu dari Kris.

"Dia pacar kakakmu."

Jongin tidak berkomentar memberikan jawaban.

"Dan akan menjadi istri kakakmu."

"No way!" Barulah Jongin bangkit berdiri, terkejut akan sebuah pernyataan yang diberikan oleh Kris dan juga rasa tidak percaya akan maksud dari kalimat yang diucapkan.

"Walaupun kau menolak setidaknya terima kenyataan itu karena dalam satu hari kedepan adikku akan resmi menjadi istri Kakakmu, atau lebih tepatnya Permaisuri Calon Raja Glorfindel."

"Tidak – tidak – tidak. Tidak mungkin kan. Tidak mungkin secepat itu 'kan?"

"Sayangnya memang secepat itu."

Jongin terpaku berdiri menatap kosong kearah Kris. "Percayalah memang ini akan terjadi, jadi terima saja kenyataannya. Seharusnya bukan kau yang merasa tidak percaya! Aku yang menjadi kakak dari bocah itu saja masih tidak menyangka kakakmu rela berlutut menunduk memohon restu dari kedua orang tuaku dan tentu juga kedua orang tua kalian."

"Wuah! Chanyeol benar – benar melakukannya."

Krsi menganggukkan kepala. "Kau seharusnya melihat bagaimana wajah Kakakmu memohon disana, hahahah! Seperti bukan Chanyeol."

"Apa Yoora tahu mengenai hal ini?"

"Apa kau harus bertanya tentang itu." Kris mendengus dengan maksud mengejek Jongin yang menanyakkan hal yang seharusnya tidak perlu ditanyakkan karena mereka berdua sudah tahu apa jawaban dari pertanyaan itu.

"AH!" Jongin menganggukkan kepala.

"Tapi jangan beritahu yang lainnya, ini akan menjadi rahasia bagi Lynkestis dan juga Glorfindel." Kris menatap kearah Jongin dengan tatapan serius. "Bahkan Luhan tidak boleh mengetahui ini, terlebih para Puteri Eleanor—

"Karena Hades?"

"Ya, karena Hades."

"Aku pikir memang sudah seharusnya hal ini dirahasiakan, demi keamanan adikmu."

"Ya, demi dia."

Percakapan mereka tidak berlanjut karena keheningan menemani jarak diantara mereka berdua, tatapan yang kosong dan entah memiliki arti apa terpancar dari mereka menerawang jauh dengan segala pikiran yang ada dalam benak mereka masing – masing. Langkah lari Baekhyun menjadi pengalih bagi mereka, membuat wajah masing – masing yang sebelumnya terlihat datar dan tanpa arti kini menampakkan sebuah senyuman yang terkesan dipaksakan. Kecuai Jongin yang memandang Baekhyun dengan raut kekesalan mengingat kejadian ia menerima omelan dari Chanyeol hanya karena tidak bisa menjaga pacar mungilnya yang sangat nakal ini.

Jongin mengatakan akan menjemput Yoora yang belum juga kembali ke Istana, namun baru saja kakinya hendak melangkah sorot mata Kris tengah menemukan Yoora tengah berjalan kearah mereka dengan begitu santainya tidak memperdulikan Kris dan Jongin yang sudah berteriak memintanya untuk berjalan cepat kearah posisi mereka saat ini. bahkan ketika Jongin melakukan teleportasi-nya, Yoora masih mengacuhkan dan tetap berjalan santai.

"Lama menunggu ya?"

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya Yang Mulia." Kris memberikan sahutan.

"Ada hal lain yang ingin aku lakukan disana." Senyuman lebar diperlihatkan kearah Kris. "Oh, Baekhyun kau sudah siap?" Yoora kini bertanya pada Baekhyun yang sudah tenggelam di balik mantel Kerajaannya yang ia pakai saat ini.

"Hm, aku sudah siap." Jawabannya terdengar bersemangat.

"Kau tidak mau berbagi hal apa yang membuatmu terlihat senang sekali sekarang?" Kris masuk di tengah – tengah pembicaraan antara Yoora dan juga Baekhyun.

"Hm, sayangnya tidak. Belum saatnya kau tahu mengenai hal ini." Yoora tersenyum menggoda sebagai penutup kalimatnya. "Ayo kita berangkat, Chanyeol tengah menunggu bukan?"

Baekhyun menjadi pihak yang bersemangat mendengar nama Chanyeol disebutkan dan ia bahkan menjadi orang pertama yang mengikuti Yoora berjalan kearah helicopter Glorfindel yang terparkir di halaman Istana disusul Kris dan Jongin yang menyusul jauh dibelakang dengan pandangan malasnya.

Kris menjadi navigator dan pihak yang menerbangkan benda hitam dengan baling – baling besar yang kini tengah mengudara diatas langit, Jongin duduk disampingnya sebagai pihak mendampingi dan juga pemantau kondisi sekitar disisinya mengingat kali ini mereka pergi tanpa ada perlindungan dan penjagaan dari pihak Istana maupun pasukan Olympus karena semuanya sudah berkumpul disekitaran Istana Glorfindel. Yoora dan Baekhyun duduk diam pada kursi penumpan dibelakang dan benar – benar menikmati waktu perjalanan masing – masing. Yoora terdiam dan memperhatikan pemandangan dibawah langit sana, sementara Baekhyun tengah menyadarkan kepalanya pada jendela dengan kondisi kedua mata yang terpejam karena dirinya tengah tertidur pulas tak lama setelah helicopter itu melesak terbang.

Kris memperhatikan sesekali kondisi adiknya dan ia hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat bagaimana kondis mulut Baekhyun yang ternagh terbuka kecil dan bergerak menggumamkan kata –kata—terlihat seperti mulut ikan yang bergerak buka tutup didalam akuarium.

"Jongin." Kris bersuara pada saluran Headphone yang sedang ia gunakkan saat ini di kepalanya.

Jongin berpaling kearah Kris sebelum pada akhirnya menjawab panggilan itu. "Wae?"

"Mau melihat sesuatu hal yang lucu?"

Jongin tidak memberikan jawaban dengan alisnya yang mengernyit pada keningnya.

"Perhatikan kondisi belakangmu." Kris tersenyum dan membawa stir helicopter ditangannya berbelok kearah kiri sehingga membuat badan helicopter itu berbelok kearah yang sama begitu juga setiap badan mereka yang berada didalamnya. Badan Baekhyun semakin menempel pada jendela sisi kirinya, sedangkan Yoora yang merasa kondisi helicopter itu terlalu condong ke kiri pada akhirnya memperhatikan kearah Kris dan Jongin yang ada didepannya.

"Ada apa?" Yoora menanyakkan takut apabila mungkin ada sesuatu yang terjadi, namun tak lama Kris mengarahkan kembali helicopter mereka kearah kanan dan badan mereka kembali mengikuti kearah yang sama—dan kemudian Kris kembali membelokkan kearah kiri dengan cepat hingga membuat bunyi dentuman suara yang dihasilkan dari benturan kaca jendela dan kepala seseorang serta suara ringisan kesakitan yang diteriakkan Baekhyun.

Jongin dan Kris sama – sama tertawa lebar dan bahagia sementara Baekhyun masih mengeluh sakit dan tak henti – hentinya memaki kakaknya sendiri.

"AKU AKAN ADUKAN PADA AYAH DAN IBU!" Baekhyun berteriak dan menahan air matanya yang akan keluar karena ia sungguh merasakan sakit dikepalanya. "AKU AKAN ADUKAN PADA CHNAYEOL JUGA!" ia melanjutkan lagi dengan suara kekesalan. Sementara Yoora sudah melampiaskan sebuah pukulan kencang pada kepala Kris dan juga Jongin sebagai balas dendam untuk Baekhyun.

 _"Aku tidak percaya kau rela membuang waktu hanya untuk mengganggu adikmu, benar – benar kalian berdua ini."_ Yoora memberikan tanggapan dalam pikiran mereka berdua, suaranya jelas marah dan kesal melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Oh, ayolah. Itu cukup sebagai hiburan dalam perjalanan kita menuju ke Glorfindel. Lagipula aku dan Baekhyun sudah biasa melakukan hal itu, dia terlalu berlebihan dalam meresponnya."

Jongin tidak ikut menyahuti namun ia masih berusaha menahan suara tawanya yang sudah ingin ia lepaskan mengingat kejadian beberapa saat itu.

"Berani kau tertawa, aku benar – benar akan memberi tahu Ayah dan Ibu apa yang kau lakukan kali ini." Yoora mengancam kearah Jongin dan berhasil membuat adiknya duduk diam kembali memandangi kondisi langit sekitar. "Dan kau Putera Mahkota, segeralah bawa kami tiba di Glorfindel!"

"Ne, Yang Mulia."

.

.

 **Glorfindel,**

Istana yang megah dan kokoh jelas terlihat berdiri diatas tanah dengan bangunan menjulang tinggi yang bangun dengan bebatuan besar dan nampak tidak akan mudah untuk meruntuhkan bangunan utama Istana mengingat tembok pertahanan tinggi sebagai bagian penjagaan berada menjaga sebelum bangunan Istana utama. Dikelilingi dengan nuansa hitam dan motif api warna merah pada bendera yang menghiasi disepanjang jalan menuju istana utaman jelas menggambarkan kekuatan dan ciri khas kegelapan yang memang sudah dilahirkan sejak dahulu sebagai warna dari Glorfindel—kekuatan dan pertahanan terkuat.

Khusus untuk hari ini dimana menjadi perayaan ulang tahun Kerajaan, bendera – bendera Kerajaan diubah menjadi warna merah sesuai dengan warna Phoenix sebagai ikonik pelindung Kerajaan dan juga menunjukkan bahwa Putera Mahkota Pertama mereka yang akan menjadi Raja kelak.

"Mereka sudah masuk wilayah Istana, mungkin sekitar beberapa menit lagi mereka akan tiba di Istana." Yixing menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menunggu di balkon kamarnya dimana menghadap kearah utara Kerajaan. Pemandangannya terfokus kearah utara untuk memastikan lebih dulu ketika seseorang yang kini masih dalam perjalanan menunju ke Istananya akan tiba dalam beberapa menit lagi—menurut informasi Yixing.

"Kau mengabaikan aku." Yixing memprotes karena kehadirannya sama sekali tidak dianggap oleh Chanyeol. Bahkan ketika ia mengatakan kalimat tersebut, Chanyeol masih sama seperti sebelumnya terdiam terpaku memandang lurus kedepan tanpa satu kata pun diucapkan sebagai balasan untuk Yixing.

"Baiklah, Yang Mulia. Silahkan melanjutkan kegiatanmu disini." Yixing menyerah dan memutuskan untuk melangkah mundur menjauh dari tempat Chanyeol.

"A-aku gugup." Chanyeol seketika bersuara begitu Yixing hendak membuka pintu kamarnya. "Apa keputusan ini benar – benar yang terbaik?"

Yixing tidak menjawab tapi tetap memandangi punggung Chanyeol yang membelakanginya.

"Aku tahu kau berpikir mungkin aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depanmu dan juga Baekhyun beberapa tahun kedepan atau mungkin puluhan tahun lagi. Tapi sudah kukatakan bukan.. setiap kejadian yang akan terjadi yang berhubungan denganmu dan Baekhyun tidak akan pernah sama seperti sebelumnya."

Chanyeol menyimak di posisi yang sama enggan untuk berbalik untuk bisa saling memandang dengan Yixing.

"Seperti yang Athena dan Aphrodite katakan, jangan mengulangi kejadian yang sama. Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan bersamanya. Sebelum saatnya—

Yixing tidak melanjutkan, terlalu sulit baginya untuk menjelaskan lebih detail kondisi yang sudah sangat diketahui oleh siapapun termasuk Chanyeol.

"Aku rasa lebih baik kau mempercepat membawanya pergi dari Glorfindel, mengingat isi pikiranmu sudah dipenuhi dengan Baekhyun dan Baekhyun." kali ini ia tertawa keras dan keluar dari kamar Chanyeol.

Suara deru gerak baling – baling dari helicopter miliknya terdengar semakin mendekat, pandangannya masih terfokus pada benda itu, semakin mendekat kearahnya senyuman di wajahnya semakin melebar karena matanya menangkap pergerakan tangan mungil yang melambai – lambai kearahnya. Baekhyun-nya. Gadis itu membuka jendela pada helicopter dengan begitu lebar mengeluarkan sebagian kepalanya dan melambaikan tangan kearah Chanyeol yang masih berdiri ditempatnya. Teriakan yg dilontarkan gadis jelas tidak terdengar olehnya karena suara mesin dan gerak baling – baling yang masih bergerak memutar diatas sana. Chanyeol pada awalnya masih menahan diri untuk tidak terpancing memberikan senyuman atau tertawa lebar kearah gadisnya. Tapi melihat bagaimana gerak gadis itu yang terus bertingkah disana ditambah Jongin yang mengeluarkan kepalanya dan berteriak kearah Baekhyun—dapat dipastikan adiknya itu pasti tengah memarahi Baekhyun—karena tak lama setelahnya Jongin menutuo kaca dengan kencang lalu terlihat Baekhyun yang tengah memberontak seakan – akan menolak badannya untuk ditarik kedalam.

 _"Tak perlu kujelaskan bagimana keadaan didalam sini bukan?"_ Yoora lebih dulu masuk dan berbicara di dalam pikirannya.

"Hm, apa dia belum mau duduk diam pada tempatnya?" Chanyeol berbicara langsunh.

 _"Dia mengatakan kenapa kau hanya diam saja, makanya dia berteriak – teriak mengatakan dia rindu padamu. Lalu dia juga mengatakan Chanyeol aku rindu! Well suaranya cukup kencang asal kau tahu."_

Chanyeol terdiam menataPhelicopter itu yang masih belun turun dari posisi ya karena ya keadaan didalam sana susah untuk ditenangkan.

"Katakan pada Kris tahan posisi itu sebentar. Ada yang ingin aku lakukan." Chanyeol turun dari atas balkon kamarnya yang terletak di lantai teratas pada Istana tersebut. Begitu kakinya mendarat dengan baik diatas tanah dan rerumputan, ia bergegas masuk kedalam ruangan kontrol udara dan menyalakan saluran hubungan jaringan telepon untuk terhubung dengan helicopter yang dikendarai Kris.

"Baekhyun."

Suara Chanyeol terdengar pada headphone yang dikenakan Kris.

 _"Bukan! Aku kakaknya!"_

 _"BUKAN! AKU ADIKMU"_ Dua suara milik Kris dan Jongin menyahuti.

"Tidak usah diperjelas aku sudah tahu suara kalian. Pasangkan headphone di kepala Baekhyun supaya aku bisa berbicara dengannya."

"Ck. Baiklah Yang Mulia." Kris yang menjawab dan mengisyaratkan Jongin untuk memberikan headphone pada Baekhyun. Dan bukan Baekhyun namanya bila tidak membuat Jongin merasa kesal dan emosi karena gadis itu menolak memakainya karena tidak mau terlihat mirip dengan Jongin dan Kris karena memakai benda yang sama sampai pada akhirnya Yoora mengatakan kalau Chanyeol yang memintanya untuk memakai benda itu karena ingin berbicara dengannya.

 _"Halo? Chanyeol?"_

"Hai."

 _"CHANYEOL AKU MERINDUKANMU!"_ suara melengkingnya terdengar memecah masuk kedalam oendengaran Chanyeol.

"Pelankan suaramu sayang, aku masih bisa mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas."

 _"Oh. Hehe. Pokoknya aku merindukanmu."_ Baekhyun menyahut namun kini suaranya terdengar lebih lembut.

"Hanya merindukanku?"

 _"E-eoh?"_ suaranya terdengar bingung.

"Kau hanya merindukanku saja? Padahal aku mencintaimu."

 _"Ah itu.."_ suara Baekhyun terdengar berbisik. " _Aku juga menchi—mu."_ Baekhyun bergumam cepat.

"Kau mengatakan apa Baek?"

 _"Aku men-cintai-mu."_ Chanyeol tertawa mendengarnya karena suara Baekhyun terdengar sangat pelan dan bahkan kata yang ia ucapkan terdengar dieja.

"Kau mengatakan dengan pelan pun Kris dan Jongin bahkan Yoora bisa mendengarnya Baek."

 _"HAH! Iyakah?"_

 _"Aku tidak dengar, telingaku berdengung."_

 _"Aku juga tidak, pendengaranku terganggu akan suara aneh tadi."_

 _"Yaaa! Itu suaraku yang kau bicarakan!"_ Baekhyun kembali berteriak yang tentu saja diarahkan pada Jongin dan Kris yang menyahuti ucapan Chanyol sebelumnya.

"Tenang dalam posisimu sayang, cepatlah mendarat karena aku merindukanmu." Chanyeol berkata sebelum pada akhrinya sambungan itu terputus dan Kris segera menurunkan badan helicopter tepat pada tempat landasan yang sudah tersedia dan Baekhyun benar – benar menuruti apa yang Chanyeol katakan, duduk manis pada tempatnya dan tesenyum – senyum pada wajahnya mengingat apa yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol.

Tepat saat mesin Helicopter dimatikan, Baekhyun berusaha membuka pintu helicopter dan segera berlari kearah Chanyeol yang sudah menunggunya. Senyuman lebar dan suara ketawanya terdengar sangat bahagia hingga ketika kedua badan mereka saling bertemu Baekhyun bahkan tidak berhenti tertawa sambil mengatakan betapa dirinya sangat merindukkan sosok sang kekasih.

"Aku benar – benar merindukanmu. Aku tidak bohong! Yoora tidak pernah mengatakan bagaimana keadaanmu disana, dan itu membuatku khawatir." Baekhyun mengadu dan masih memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat.

"Aku lebih merindukanmu." Chanyeol menyerukkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Baekhyun dan mengecupi leher dan pipi gadis itu. Hingga kedua wajah mereka saling bertemu dan saling memandang satu sama lain, Baekhyun lebih dulu mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium belah bibir tebal yang telah ia rindukkan selama beberapa hari belakangan ini. Lumatan demi lumatan merekan lakukan dengan sangat pelan hingga Chanyeol beralih mengambil dominasi pada bibir Baekhyun. Tubuh Baekhyun ia angkat sedikit demi menyamakan posisi badan mereka—itu memudahkan Chanyeol untuk lebih memperdalam ciumannya dan juga membelai tubuh bagian belakang Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Kami masih menunggu disini." Kris sengaja bersuara didekat mereka untuk menghentikkan segala kegiatan percintaan yang mungkin saja akan bisa terjadi lebih dari sekedar sebuah ciuman.

Mendengar suara itu Baekhyun terdiam dengan kedua matanya yang mulai terbuka memperhatikan pemandangan dibalik punggung Chanyeol, sedangkan sang kekasih masih tetap melanjutkan kegiatan bibir mereka.

"Chanyeol." Kali ini suara Yoora, namun Chanyeol masih tidak memperdulikan dan tetap melanjutkan ciumannya pada bibir Baekhyun. "Kita harus bersiap, ingat rencanamu Yeol." Yoora mengingatkan lagi. Dan barulah Chanyeol dengan perlahan – lahan menyudahi ciumannya meskipn dengan berat hati, badan kecil Baekhyun perlahan – lahan ia turunkan meskipun pelukan tangannya masih tetap melingkar di pinggang Baekhyun.

"Kita harus bersiap." Chanyeol mengusap pipi halus itu dengan begitu lembut. "Temui aku kembali di tempat ini pada pukul delapan malam, dan jangan masuk kedalam ballroom acara. Kris akan mengantarmu langsung ke tempat ini."

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya masih bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol. "Ke-kenapa? Apa kita tidak akan ikut pesta perayaan?"

"Tidak, ada pesta yang lain yang harus kita hadiri." Chanyeol tersenyum menggoda. "Jam delapan malam, di tempat ini dan gunakkan baju yang sudah aku siapkan di kamarmu."

Baekhyun masih menatap bingung dan berusaha mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan dengan Chanyeol. Hingga Yoora dan Kris membawanya masuk kedalam Istana untuk mengantarkan pada kamarnya Baekhyun masih terdiam terpaku dan berpikir keras mengenai semua yang Chanyeol katakana, Kris bahkan tertawa kencang melihat wajah Baekhyun yang dianggap seperti anak balita yang hilang.

"Kau punya waktu dua jam untuk bersiap." Yoora yang mengalihkan pikirannya dan memberikan satu kotak dimana terdapat gaun putih yang terlipat rapi didalam sana. Baekhyun mengucap kagum akan keindahan gaun putih yang panjang dengan model minimalis yang ia percaya akan terlihat sangat cantik ketika ia pakai nanti.

"Aku jadi seperti calon pengantin ya?" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar memamerkan gaunnya sementara Yoora dan Kris saling menatap dalam diam dan hanya sebuah senyuman yang terbentuk diwajah mereka sebagai balasan akan apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun.


	19. 19

Tradisi bagi setiap Kerajaan yang merayakan Peringatan Ulang Tahun Kerajaan, mereka akan mengundang berbagai tamu undangan yang tentu saja adalah seorang Raja dan Ratu Kerajaan yang lainnya, Kerajaan Dunia Olympus atau Dunia Luar akan datang berkunjung dalam acara tersebut. Jenis perayaan yang dilakukan sama seperti Perayaan yang lainnya, jamuan makan malam, acara pesta dansa atau mungkin ada hal – hal khusus yang diumumkan dari sebuah Kerajaan mengenai Calon Raja yang akan bertakhta selanjutnya atau mungkin pertunangan salah satu Putera dan Puteri Mahkota mereka.

Untuk Perayaan Peringatan Kerajaan Glorfindel kali ini tentu saja semua tamu undangan mengharapkan berita bahagia mengenai Calon Raja mereka—Chanyeol. Apakah Chanyeol akan dijodohkan dengan Kerajaan dari Dunia Olympus atau mungkin dari Kerajaan Dunia Luar, hanya saja hal ini semakin menarik karena seluruh Kerajaan dan Pemerintahan Dunia Luar sudah mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol adalah pemilik Kekuatan Api Bumi—Sang Phoenix—yang bisa diartikan bahwa pasangan untuk Chanyeol adalah wanita yang memiliki kekuatan Cahaya Abadi—Sang Elayne—yang sampai saat ini belum ditemukan.

Atau belum diketahui oleh pihak lainnya.

Ruangan Ballroom Istana Glorfindel sudah dipenuhi dengan berbagai tamu undangan, beberapa Putera dan Puteri Mahkota dari enam Kerajaan Olympus sudah meramaikan ruangan dengan gaun dan setelan jas Kerajaan masing – masing. Semua Raja dan Ratu bahkan sudah menduduki kursi khusus yang sudah disediakan oleh pihak Istana. Suasana riuh penuh pembicaraan dari setiap orang yang datang tengah membicarakan Calon Raja Glorfindel, yaitu Chanyeol yang kini belum terlihat menghadiri acara sama halnya dengan Puteri Mahkota I Glorfindel dan juga Putera Mahkoya Lynkestis yang belum nampak didalam ruangan itu.

"Putera Mahkota mereka mungkin masih bersiap – siap."

"Apa Chanyeol tidak akan menghadiri Pesta Perayaan Kerajaannya sendiri? Dia adalah Calon Raja sudah seharusnya ia berada di tempat ini sesegera mungkin."

"Aku rasa Raja Glorfindel tengah mempersiapkan pengumuman penting kali ini."

"Ya, sepertinya akan ada pertunangan yang special malam ini."

Beberapa suara yang berbisik saat ini sudah mulai bisa terdengar oleh tamu yang lain dan itu semakin membuat mereka semakin riuh meskipun beberapa mulut dan tangan mereka kini tengah sibuk untuk menyantap makanan, tapi membicarakan Chanyeol adalah hal yang tidak bisa dilewatkan.

Hentakkan langkah yang keras terdengar menggema dari luar ruangan Ballroom hingga membuat semau tamu undangan yang mendengar suara langkah itu memfokuskan pendengaran mereka dan keheningan seketika terjadi disekitarnya. Saat pintu masuk utama Ballroom terbuka lebar pengawal Istana dengan mengenakkan setelan merah senada dengan warna bendera Kerajaan terlihat memasuki ruangan membentuk barisan hingga sampai pada barisan terakhir barulah terlihat sosok Chanyoel melangkah tegap dan dingin. Pandangannya sama sekali tidak berpaling untuk melihat para tamu yang lainnya dimana mereka semua memuji bagaimana penampilan Chanyeol saat ini. Setelan hitam Kerajaan dengan jubah merah yang menutupi bagian punggungnya jelas memperlihatkan dirinya terlihat gagah, ditambah tatanan rambutnya yang tertata rapi menonjolkan keningnya dan tatapan matanya yang tajam.

"Yang Mulia Putera Mahkota I Glorfindel, Chanyeol. Memohon ijin untuk menghadap Yang Mulia Raja." Ucapan keras terdengar dari salah satu pengawal Kerajaan yang berlutut memberikan hormat kepada sang Raja, Yunho.

"Aku memberikan ijin." Yunho membalas, sang Raja beranjak dari posisi duduknya, sementara sang Ratu, Jaejoong masih duduk pada Kursi Takhta- nya dengan ditemani beberapa Raja dan Ratu dari Kerajaan yang lainnya yang duduk dengan tenang pada kursi mereka.

Barisan pengawal Istana bergerak memberikan ruang bagi Chanyeol untuk melangkah mendekat kearah sang Raja, penghormatan tundukkan kepala Chanyeol lakukan sebelum pada akhirnya ia berdiri disamping Yunho dan menghadap kearah para undangan yang sudah memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi.

"Selamat malam!" Yunho berbicara kearah mereka. "Terima kasih atas waktu dan kedatangan kalian dalam acara Peringatan Berdirinya Glorfindel yang telah beribu – ribu tahun berada diatas tanah ini." Yunho memperhatikan seluruh sudut ruangannya yang terpenuhi dengan tamu undangan. "Aku ingin menyampaikan beberapa pengumuman mengenai kondisi Kerajaan saat ini dan juga untuk selanjutnya."

Mendengar hal itu beberapa tamu undangan mulai berdesas desuh mengasumsikan pengumuman ini berkaitan dengan Putera Mahkota Pertama mereka dan mungkin akan mengumumkan berita pertunangan, perjodohan atau hal apapun yang berkaitan dengan para Putera dan Puteri Mahkota mereka.

"Aku, Sebagai Raja Glorfindel.. dengan ini mengumumkan.." Sang Ratu, Jaejoong dan kedua Putera Mahkota yang lainnya beranjak berdiri menyusul untuk berdampingan dengan Sang Raja dan juga Chanyeol. "Keputusan mengenai pertunangan serta perjodohan untuk Putera Mahkota I Chanyeol atau Phoenix.." baru saja Yunho menjeda kalimatnya, para tamu undangan khususnya kaum hawa segera melangkahkan kakinya mendekat dimana Sang Raja dan seluruh keluarga Glorfindel berkumpul—kecuali sang Puteri Mahkota Yoora.

"Sehubungan dengan itu, aku meminta maaf kepada seluruh Raja dan Ratu yang menginginkan Putera Mahkota-ku ini menjadi calon suami dari Puteri Mahkota kalian, karena Chanyeol atau Phoenix hanya boleh menikah dengan Pemegang Kekuatan Cahaya Abadi atau Reinkarnasi dari Elayne." Chanyeol memperlihatkan sebuah senyuman lebar kearah para undangan sementara para kaum hawa disana mengeluh akan keputusan itu dan menampakkan wajah sedihnya.

"Dan untuk Putera Mahkota III Glorfindel, Sehun." Yunho masih melannjutkan, wajahnya berpaling melihat kearah anaknya itu yang mengernyitkan alisnya dan nampak bingung karena namanya disebutkan. "Melalui keputusan yang telah kami rundingkan bersama dengan Kerajaan Tiranis—

"Ayah!" Sehun memotong.

"Putera Mahkota III Glorfindel akan bertunangan dengan Puteri Mahkota I Luhan." Yunho berucap cukup keras dan disambut dengan sebuah tepukan tangan dari Chanyeol dan para Putera dan Puteri Mahkota lainnya serta para tamu undangan sedangkan Sehun terdiam berdiri disana menatapa kearah ayahnya dan juga kedua kakaknya yang saling tertawa lebar. Bahkan ketika Raja Tiranis menghampiri dengan membawa Luhan disampingnya, Sehun masih terdiam mematung disana.

* * *

 **-Loves of Tales-**

* * *

"Nah, sudah selesai." Yoora berucap setelah meletakkan kuas riasnya diata meja. Tangannya kini memutar kursi yang tengah diduduki Baekhyun untuk kembali menghadap kearah cermin disana. "Buka matamu." Yoora memberi tahu dan Baekhyun mengedip pelan sebelum kelopak matanya terbuka lebar menatap hasil riasan Yoora pada wajahnya yang kini terlihat lebih cantik—menurutnya.

"Yo-yoorana.. aku sangat cantik ya." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah cermin untuk memastikan lagi. "Aku benar- benar terlihat lebih cantik. Sungguh! Wuuaaahh daebak!"

Yoora tersenyum sebagai balasannya. "Kau memang sudah cantik Baekhyun, aku hanya menambahkan sedikit riasan pada matamu dengan warna yang mencolok agar terlihat lebih cantik."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala namun pandangannya masih mengarah pada cermin dimana ia menikwati hasil riasan Yoora pada wajahnya dengan terus menggumamkan kata _'Aku cantik'._

"Nah! Ayo kita coba gaunnya!" Yoora membawakan gaun yang sudah disediakan Chanyeol sebelumnya. "Cepat ganti, kau hanya punya waktu tiga puluh menit sebelum janji bertemu dengan Chanyeol, ingat?"

"Ah iya!" Baekhyun berteriak teringat akan janjinya dan setelah itu mengambil gaun yang berada ditangan Yoora dengan cepat sebelum ia masuk kedalam kamar mandi untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

Yoora duduk pada kursi dimana sebelumnya menjadi tempat duduk bagi Baekhyun dan kini dirinya yang ikut memandangi bagaimana wajahnya terlihat disana. Bukan ingin mengikuti Baekhyun untuk memuji kecantikkan dirinya melainkan ia duduk dengan tenang disana dengan pikiran dan penglihatannya menerawang kedepan untuk kejadian – kejadian yang terjadi beberapa waktu lagi.

 _"Rhea.. aku tahu dirimu akan kembali bukan?"_

 _"Bukan.. aku bukan Rhea!"_

 _"Kau tidak bisa menyangkalnya sayang.. aku tahu jelas bagaimana wujud dan dirimu nantinya!"_

 _"AAAAAAARRGGGHHH!"_

 _"BAEKHYUN!"_

 _"Chanyeol! Hades membawanya!Mereka membawa Baekhyun!"_

"Yoora!"

Penglihatan Yoora kembali kearah cermin dan Kris sudah berada disana dengan kedua tangan pria itu yang mencengkram kuat bahunya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Kris bertanya dan tatapannya masih terkunci kearah kedua mata Yoora yang sudah berair menahan air mata tangisannya. Yoora menggelengkan kepala kearah Kris, senyumannya melebar dan kemudian mengambil bedak yang berada tak jauh dari jangkauan tangannya.

"Aku sudah cukup lama mengenalmu dan tahu bagaimana dirimu ketika melihat pandangan masa depan—

"Aku membayangkan pernikahan nanti." Yoora menjawab dengan tangannya yang melanjutkan riasan wajahnya. "Aku ini wanita dan melihat sebuah pernikahan itu membuatku sangat sensitive, kau tahu." Kedipan mata ia lakukan kearah Kris hingga pria itu berdecih dan menjauh dari belakangnya untuk duduk diatas ranjang.

"Kemana mungil-ku? Aku penasaran bagaimana penampilannya."

"Ia sedang ganti baju, dan mungil-mu itu akan terlihat cantik hingga kau membelakkan matamu dengan lebar karena tidak percaya Baekhyun yang mungil bisa terlihat begitu menawan." Ucapan Yoora hanya dijawab oleh anggukkan kepala oleh Kris, kakak dari Baekhyun itu terlihat jelas tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Yoora.

"Baekhyun benar – benar terlihat cantik, Kris."

"Hm." Kris berdeham.

Yoora memutar matanya malas dan melempar tempat tissue kearah pria itu dengan cukup keras.

"Aw."

"Kau benar – benar contoh kakak yang kejam."

"Tidak aku kakak yang ba— Kris membelakkan matanya hingga terlihat seperti akan melompat keluar ketika Baekhyun melangkah pelan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan gaun putih bersinar yang ia kenakkan sangat cantik terpasang ditubuh mungilnya dan kali ini menyetujui kalimat Yoora yang ia sangkal sebelumnya.

Baekhyun mungilnya benar – benar terlihat cantik.

"Kau benar – benar terlihat sangat cantik." Yoora menghampiri Baekhyun dan memberikan sentuhan terakhir untuk tatanan rambut Baekhyun. Sebuah mahkota yang terbuat dari rajutan bunga berwarna warni melingkar diatas kepalanya dengan sangat sesuai. "Kakakmu bahkan sampai terpesona melihatmu sekarang." Yoora menunjukkan kearah Kris yang masih terdiam mematung memandangi Baekhyun.

"Aku cantik 'kan?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Kris, dan kakaknya masih terdiam tidak memberikan jawaban.

"Dia benar – benar terpesona melihatmu."

"Chanyeol pasti akan terpesona melihatku."Baekhyun berucap dan memutar badannya hingga bagian bawah gaunnya mengembang naik.

"Ya-ya dia pasti terpesona, tapi kita harus segera bertemu dengannya sebelum ia menunggu terlalu lama." Yoora mengingatkan.

"Oh! Sudah jam delapan!" Baekhyun memekik panik. Yoora merapikan beberapa tatanan rambut dan gaunnya lalu menggandeng Baekhyun untuk segera keluar kamar, meninggalkan Kris yang masih terbengong didalam sana seorang diri hingga selang beberapa menit kesadarannya kembali dan menyusul Yoora dan Baekhyun tengah berlari kecil menuju landasan parkir helicopter dimana menjadi tempat bertemunya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa aku masih terlihat cantik?" Baekhyun menanyakkan lagi untuk keempat kalinya selama mereka menunggu kedatangan Chanyeol yang sudah terlewat tiga puluh menit dari jam yang sudah dijanjikan.

"Sekali lagi kau menanyakkan itu, aku akan menghapus dandanan wajahmu." Kris menjawab kesal dan Yoora seperti biasa memberikan pukulan pada bahu pria itu karena mengatakan sesuatu hal yang sangat tidak membantu.

Baekhyun terdiam menunduk dan memanikan sepatu yang ia kenakkan dengan rerumputan disana, tidak menanggapi lagi jawaban yang Kris katakan, bahkan dirinya enggan untuk berucap kesal atau pun melawan kakaknya.

"Chanyeol akan tiba sebentar lagi." Yoora memberi tahu kearah Baekhyun dan gadis itu menganggukkan kepala serta memberikan senyuman yang jelas ragu untuk diberikan karena Yoora yakin Baekhyun tengah risau menunggu kedatangan Chanyeol yang sudah sangat lewat dari jam yang ia janjikkan sebelumnya.

 _"Katakan sekali lagi kalau Chanyeol masih mencari cincin pemberian Dewi."_ Kris kembali berbicara dalam hatinya dan berharap Yoora akan mendengar ucapannya itu.

 _"Adikku yang bodoh itu sudah mendapatkan cincinnya dan kali ini ia benar – benar berlari untuk cepat sampai ketempat—_

"Maafkan aku!" Chanyeol tiba dihadapan Baekhyun dengan nafasnya yang terengah – engah dan wajahnya yang penuh dengan bulir keringat. "Haa.. haa.." Chanyeol mengatur deru nafasnya secara perlahan. "Sungguh.. maafkan aku.. maaf." Chanyeol memegang tangan Baekhyun, gadisnya itu memandangin wajahnya namun dengan raut sedih. "A-aku kehilangan sesuatu yang ingin aku berikan padamu nanti.. jadi aku mencarinya dulu.. maafkan aku." Usapan lembut ia berikan pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menundukkan kepala sementara tangannya membalas genggaman tangan Chanyeol dan ia ayunkan pelan. "Aku kira kau tidak akan datang, tapi Yoora-na terus mengatakan kalau kau pasti akan datang. Aku mau menangis tapi aku takut merusak riasan Yoorana."

Chanyeol tidak bisa lagi mengatakan apapun karena demi Dewa—Baekhyun-nya benar – benar terlihat menggemaskan saat ini. Ia menarik tangan Baekhyun agar bisa memeluk badan kekasihnya namun Baekhyun menahan tanganya pada dada Chanyeol, hingga membuat Chanyeol berpikir bahwa mungkin saja Baekhyun masih marah padanya.

"Kenapa?"

Baekhyun menjauhkan wajahnya dari dekat Chanyeol. "Aku takut riasan wajahnya rusak, nanti tidak cantik."

Chanyeol tertawa keras lalu menarik badannya Baekhyun untuk masuk dalam dekapannya. "Aku ingin memelukmu dan tidak peduli mengenai riasan wajah atau apapun kau tetap yang paling cantik dibandingkan siapapun termasuk para Dewi." Sebuah kecupan Chanyeol berikan diatas kepala Baekhyun dan ia tahu kalau kekasihnya itu tengah terkikik bahagia membalas pelukannya.

"Kau tahu, kalau aku yang datang terlambat. Dia akan memakiku dengan berteriak – teriak setelahnya ia menangis kencang dan mengadu pada Ayah dan Ibuku." Kris menghampiri Yoora dan merangkul badan perempuan itu untuk mendekat kearahnya.

"Tentu saja kau patut diperlakukan seperti itu." Yoora menjauhkan badannya dan begeser beberapa langkah dari tempat dimana Kris berada. "Kakak yang kejam dan tidak perhatian dengan adiknya." Yoora menambahkan lagi.

"Ck! Aku penyayang disaat Baekhyun terlihat menggemaskan dan lucu, kalau tidak ya tidak."

Yoora menggelengkan kepala tidak mau memberikan tanggapan.

* * *

 **-Loves of Tales-**

* * *

Terlepas dari kejadian yang sedikit drama sebelumnya, Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun pergi menaiki helicopternya dengan Kris dan Yoora yang turut ikut bersama mereka berdua dan kini duduk dengan tenang pada kursi penumpang dibelakang. Baekhyun sesekali melirik kearah Chanyeol dan memperhatikan bagaimana wajah kekasihnya itu yang tengah serius memegang kemudi dan menekan tombol – tombol pada panel dihadapannya, hingga pada akhirnya ia merasa malu memperhatikan Chanyeol sedari tadi dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

Tatapannya semakin bingung karena ia melihat dibawah pemandangan sebuah bangunan gereja yang begitu megah yang halaman terbuka yang mengelilingi disekitarnya. Lampu – lampu putih bersinar menerangi setiap sudut halaman dan menyoroti langsung bangunan gereja terbesar itu hingga terlihat bagaimana indahnya bangunan saat malam hari. Baekhyun memperhatikan pemandangannya itu dengan sebuah senyuman terpatri di wajahnya sementara Chanyeol membawah helicopter itu untuk berkeliling sekitar bangunan karena ia sangat yakin Baekhyun-nya kini tengah menikmati pemandangan dibawah sana.

Pendaratan begitu sempurna tepat mendarat pada halaman bangunan gereja yang sudah disambut beberapa frater dan juga pasa suster yang tengah menunggu mereka. Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Baekhyun untuk mengikuti arahan dari Frater dan suster yang kini berjalan didepan mereka sementara Yoora dan Kris bersama – sama mengikuti juga dibelakang mereka berdua.

"Chanyeol.."

"Iya."

"Kita benar – benar ada di gereja?"

"Hm hm."

"Apa ada pesta disini? Siapa yang menikah?" Baekhyun masih menyerang Chanyeol dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Menurutmu siapa?" Chanyeol membalikkan pertanyaan. Baekhyun memandangi sekitaran ruangan dalam Gereja dimana dipenuhi dengan bunga – bunga yang bertaburan di lantai menghiasi jejak langkah mereka, sedangkan pada bagian altar didepan terlihat satu orang pastur yang berdiri disana seakan – akan bersiap memulai sebuah acara misa.

"OH!" Baekhyun menghentikkan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadapa Kris dan Yoora. "YAAA~! Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan akan menikah dengan Yoora-na!"

Seketika Chanyeol dan Kris terbatuk dengan kencang hingga mereka sama – sama beranjak menjauh dari tempat posisi mereka berdiri sebelumnya sementara Yoora menunduk malu dan juga menahan tawanya mendengar apa yang Baekhyun katakan kepadanya dengan suara yang cukup keras didalam gereja.

"O-ooh~? Aku salah ya?" Baekhyun menunduk malu dan menutup wajahnya, ia bahkan berbalik dan membungkukkan badan kearah altar dan mengucapkan kata maaf berkali – kali dan berpindah pada salah satu tempat duduk yang tersedia dengan kepala masih menunduk malu. Sedangkan Chanyeol dan Kris berusaha mengembalikan kesadaran mereka dan berusaha untuk tidak kembali tertawa lagi.

Yoora menghampiri kedua lelaki itu dan memukul pelan agar mereka berdua berhenti, terutama Chanyeol karena Yoora menggerakkan isyarat tangannya untuk segera duduk tepat disebelah Baekhyun. Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dan duduk disamping gadis itu dengan gerakkan pelan, Baekhyun masih menunduk dengan bibir yang ia gigit menahan rasa malunya.

"Maaf aku tidak memberi tahumu tentang acara ini, aku tidak tahu—aku tidak tahu kau akan berpikir ini untuk Yoora dan Kris. Maaf."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala menggeser badannya mendekat kearah Chanyeol yang duduk tak jauh darinya. "Aku malu." Baekhyun berbisik sangat pelan sedangkan tangannya menutupi wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau malu?" Chanyeol ikut berbisik menyahuti.

"Apa mereka memperhatikan?"

"Tidak."

"Kau yakin?"

"Sangat yakin."

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya perlahan – lahan, kepalanya memutar melihat situasi sekelilingnya. Yoora dan Kris sudah berada kursi depan tak jauh dari altar. "Lalu siapa yang akan menikah? Temanmu?" Baekhyun berbisik, pandangan matanya masih melihat kesana kemari mencari jawaban mengenai siapa pemilik acara sesungguhnya."Kenapa baru kita yang berada di acara ini, apakah kita terlambat? Atau datang lebih awal?" Mulutnya yang kecil dan menggemaskan itu masih bergerak berucapkan berbagai pertanyaan kepada Chanyeol sedangkan pria itu diam memperhatikan tanpa memberikan jawaban.

"Ah! Bunganya bagus." Baekhyun menunjuk salah satu _bouquet_ bunga yang baru saja dibawa oleh seseorang wanita dan diletakkan pada meja altar.

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol menyebutkan namanya dengan lantang dan sosok yang dipanggila namanya itu menoleh menghadapkan wajahnya mendekat kearah Chanyeol.

"Iya." Nada menjawabnya bernada diiringi dengan sebuah senyuman tipis namun itu berhasil membuat Chanyeol tersenyum lebar bahkan dirinya menerjang bibir Baekhyun dengan cepat dan melumatnya dengan lembut namun bergerak cepat.

"Mmhh."

Suara lenguhan yang terdengar dari Baekhyun semakin membuat Chanyeol menarik badan Baekhyun dalam dekapan tangannya. Melanjutkan pergerakan bibir dan lidahnya menikmati rasa manis bibir tipis milik Baekhyun. Tangan Chanyeol melingkari pinggang Baekhyun dan juga leher putih mulus gadis itu sedangkan tangan Baekhyun kaku terdiam meremas bagian dress bawahnya ketikan ciuman yang dilakukan Chanyeol terasa lebih memabukkan dibandingkan sebelumnya.

Pergerakkan bibir Chanyeol mulai terasa lebih pelan tapi masih bermain menggigit bagian atas dan bawah bibir tipis itu hingga sang empunya melenguh untuk kesekian kalinya. Mereka berdua masih menikmati kegiatan ciuman itu sementara Kris yang berada jauh didepan sana menutup matanya erat –erat dan berharap pendengarannya mengalami gangguan agar tidak mendengar jelas setiap suara lenguhan, desahan atau suara tawa dari adiknya dibelakang sana.

Entah siapa yang mengakhiri untuk menyudahi kegiatan ciuman itu, Chanyeol mengusap wajah Baekhyun dan masih memandangi begitu dekat wajah cantiknya. Bisa ia rasakan bagaimana deru jantung miliknya yang berdetak tak beraturan dan semakin cepat mengingat rentetan kalimat yang seharusnya ia katakan sedari tadi kepada Baekhyun. Pergerakan mengedip dan sebuah senyuman pada wajah Baekhyun justru semakin membuatnya tak berdaya dan melupakan segalanya yang harus ia lakukan.

"Baekhyun.." Chanyeol menyebutkan namanya lagi.

"Iya." Nada yang sama bernada dengan lembut menjawabnya.

Chanyeol terdiam menahan nafasnya sementara tangannya bergetar mengusap wajah Baekhyun, tangan gadis itu bahkan ikut mengusap pipi wajahnya dan bermain dengan surai rambut Chanyeol.

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sejenak dan mengambil nafas dalam – dalam, ketika kelopak matanya terbuka dan melihat lebih dalam mata indah milik Baekhyun. Sebuah senyuman seketika terbentuk diwajahnya dengan keberanian yang sepenuhnya telah kembali pada dirinya.

"Aku ingin menikah denganmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **.**

" **My love for you will outlast this beach, this ocean, this planet. When judgement comes and Heaven finally falls, I will take you back with me."**

 **Scarlet Blackwell, I Am Fallen**

 **.**

 **###**

 **.**

" **You don't know what it's like being in love with you. You know, when you and I were together, every single atom in my body told me that it was the right thing, that we were a perfect fit. And that kind of love, it can change your whole life."**

 **Stefan Salvatore, The Vampire Diaries**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Elayne, Apa dirimu bersedia menjadi seorang Ratu dan mendampingi Phoneix memimpin sebuah Kerajaan dan mencintainya hingga maut memisahkan kalian? Suara tegas milik Zeus memberikan pertanyaan kepada Elayne dihadapannya sementara wanita itu berpegangan tangan erat dengan Phoenix dan tersenyum bahagia._

 _"Aku bersedia."_

 _"Phoenix—_

 _"Aku bersedia." Phoenix menjawab tanpa mendengarkan apa yang akan Zeus tanyakkan._

 _"Aku belum selesai." Suara berat Zeus terdengar kesal._

 _Phoenix menggelengkan kepala tidak menyetujui sementar kedipan mata kecil ia berikan pada Elayne dihadapannya dan menciumi punggung tangan wanita itu._

 _"Kalian!" Zeus menghentakkan tirtula yang ia genggam sedari tadi hingga menimbulkan sedikit getaran dimana mereka berpijak. "Tidak ada ciuman peresmian pernikahan dan segera berpindah untuk acara penobatan Raja!"_

 _Semua tamu undangan yang menyaksikan seluruh kejadian tertawa sementara Phoenix tetap memberikan ciuman pada bibir Elayne dan itu semakin membuat riuh suasana pernikahan mereka. Sorak sorai terdengar dari seluruh undangan yang datang namun yang terdengar oleh pendengarana mereka adalah suara Puteri mereka yang kini sudah mendekat dan menarik jubah Phoenix karena mengharapkan sebuah gendongan dan pelukan._

 _"Papa! Cium Luna! Cium Luna!" Anak itu memberikan kedua pipinya dan juga bibir mungilnya yang tengah mengerucut untuk mendapatkan ciuman yang sama seperti yang didapatkan Mama-nya._

 _"Mama!" Sang Puteri meminta pelukan dan ciuman dari sang Mama dan tentunya sang Mama—Elyane memberikan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakuakn Phoenix._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

" **Love's always going to require a huge leap of faith. A big, scary leap over a hot pit of lava. And, you might end up heartbroken, but you might be the happiest person on the face of the earth."**

– **Jo Parker**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun terdiam kaku memandangi wajah Chanyeol yang juga memandangi wajahnya dengan penuh pengharapan sebuah jawaban akan pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan sebelumnya.

 _Aku ingin menikah dengamu._

Baekhyun mendengar jelas seluruh kalimat itu, tentu saja. Hanya kali ini ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya yang terdiam kaku karena sebetulnya yang ia ingin lakukan adalah berteriak memekik senang dan bahkan mungkin ia ingin melompat – lompat saat ini juga.

"Baek?" Chanyeol memanggil namanya lagi dan badannya masih kaku untuk bergerak, bahkan kini bibirnya yang terbuka kecil juga sama terasa kaku untuk menjawab iya.

"Baekhyun, kau baik – baik saja?" kini suara Chanyeol terdengar khawatir. "Baek?" usapan tangan hangat itu bergerak pada pipi wajahnya bahkan kini Chanyeol menggerakkan badan Baekhyun berharap gadis itu bisa menyahut atau menjawab panggilannya.

"Baekhyun.." suara kini terdengar sedikit lirih. "Kau tidak harus menjawabnya sekarang—

"AH!" Suara Baekhyun terdengar dan bahkan tangannya bisa mencengkram tangan Chanyeol yang menggenggam tangannya. Chanyeol terdiam tidak menanyakkan hal apapun, pria itu hanya memperhatikan Baekhyun dan menunggu jawaban yang akan dikatakan kepadanya. "A-aku.." Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, pandangannya saling beradu dengan Chanyeol mencari sebuah jawaban yang ia harus katakan sebagai jawaban.

Jujur saja ia ingin mengatakan iya dan mereka akan menikah saat ini juga, di gereja ini. Tapi apakah itu diijinkan? Chanyeol adalah seorang calon Raja dan juga memiliki kekuatan Phoenix sementara dirinya? Apakah ia benar – benar memiliki kekuatan Cahaya Abadi didalam dirinya? Baekhyun masih mempertanyakkan semua hal itu dalam hatinya dengan pandangannya masih tertuju pada Chanyeol—

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun berkedip pelan dan menatap Chanyoel dihadapannya, sementara pria itu kini memandangi dirinya dengan wajah terkejut dan juga sebuah senyuman yang lebar.

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Elayne." Suara Yoora yang terdengar.

"E-elayne?" Baekhyun beralih memandangi Yoora dan Kris yang tengah berdiri di tempat mereka semula duduk.

"Kau benar – benar Elayne, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun terdiam mendengar apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol, ia beranjak berdiri untuk mencari cermin agar bisa melihat apa yang terjadi pada dirinya hingga Chanyeol dan Yoora mengatakan Elayne sedari tadi. Dan kini matanya terbelak lebar melihat bagaimana rambut hitamnya kini telah berubah warna menjadi silver pada setiap helainya, manik matanya berwarna biru laut terang diikuti setiap warna kulit pada tubuhnya kini bersinar layaknya cahaya yang menyelimuti setiap bagian tubuhnya. Sebuah symbol terlihat mencuat pada keningnya dan tentu saja berkilau terang seperti mahkota.

Baekhyun memperhatikan setiap perubahan pada tubuhnya tanpa mengucapkan satu kata pun mengenai perubahan itu hingga Chanyeol berada dibelakangnya menatap cermin yang sama dan kini mereka saling memandangi satu sama lain sebagai Elayne dan Phoenix. Chanyeol tersenyum kearah Baekhyun, tangannya menggenggam jari – jari lentik yang kini semakin bercahaya itu untuk ia tuntun agar melangkah bersama menuju altar Gereja.

"Aku tidak perlu menanyakkan lagi, karena aku ingin kau menikah denganku, Baekhyun." Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala dan memberikan senyuman manis kearah Chanyeol dan kini mereka siap untuk berikrar bersama dihadapan Pastor dalam sebuah ikatan pernikahan.

"Yang Mulia, Puteri Mahkota Lynkestis Baekhyun. Bersediakah kau menerima Yang Mulia Putera Mahkota Glorfindel Chanyeol sebagai pasanganmu? Dengan penuh cinta kasih dan berjanji akan saling melindungi satu sama lain hingga maut memisahkan kalian?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala dan tersenyum kearah Chanyeol. "Aku bersedia."

"Yang Mulia Putera Mahkota Glorfindel—

"Aku bersedia." Chanyeol menjawab langsung dan mendekatkan diri pada Baekhyun agar bisa mencium kembali bibir manis milik kekasihnya—atau kini sudah diresmikan menjadi istrinya.

Tidak ada tepukan tangan dan sorak kegembiraan ketika mereka berdua tengah berbagi ciuman yang bergairah dan panas dari altar sana. Hanya sebuah senyuman dan juga tatapan bahagia yang diberikan oleh Yoora dan Kris sebagai seorang Kakak yang ikut merasakan kebahagiaan melihat kedua adiknya menikah disana, belum lagi mengingat bahwa mereka adalah dua kekuatan yang selama ini dicari untuk melawan dan mengalahkan Kaum Hades agar perang yang terjadi sejak dahulu akan terselesaikan.

"Jadi.." Kris menoleh melihat Yoora yang tersenyum disebelahnya.

"Baekhyun pemilik kekuatan Cahaya Abadi sepenuhnya." Yoora langsung memberikan jawaban sebelum Kris menjelaskan pertanyaan yang ada didalam kepalanya.

"O-okey.."

"Dan mereka menikah." Yoora menambahkan.

"Ya, aku tahu itu.."

"Dan." Yoora menoleh kearah Kris. "Mungkin seseorang akan kembali." Yoora menatap Kris yang kebingungan dan beralih menatap sosok kecil yang duduk manis dengan kaki yang bergerak – gerak. Luna, gadis itu sedari tadi berada disana dan ikut menyaksikan bagaimana kedua orangtuanya kini telah kembali dan itu berarti kelahirannya akan terjadi di beberapa waktu yang akan datang.

"Seseorang?" Kris mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Hm, seseorang."

"Siapa?"

"Hanya aku, Dewa dan Pencipta yang tahu." Yoora menjawab singkat dan melangkah pergi menuju pintu keluar gereja meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang masih berciuman disana dan juga Kris yang kini tengah bingung akan melakukan apa—dan pada akhirnya ia memutuskan menyusul Yoora keluar dari gereja.

 **tbc.**


	20. 20

Chanyeol duduk tenang didalam kursi penumpang dan enggan untuk berkomentar apapun karena pemandangan dan perilaku yang dilakukan oleh istrinya—Baekhyun. Gadis berusia dua puluh tahun yang sudah resmi menjadi istrinya saat ini tengah tidur diatas pahanya bukan dengan mata terpejam melainkan kini sibuk memandangi cincin berlian yang terlihat sangat cantik tengah melingkari jari manisnya.

Seusai pemberkatan dan acara penutup ciuman mereka yang kini sudah resmi menyandang pasangan suami istri dan tersadar bahwa kedua kakak mereka Kris dan Yoora membawa helicopter yang mereka gunakkan tadi dan itu berarti Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ditinggal di Kota Vatican tanpa ditemani oleh siapapun.

Seharusnya Chanyeol bahagia bukan?

Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apapun lagi dan pada akhirnya memperhatikan Baekhyun yang masih bermain –main dengan cincinnya. Pemandangan tingkah laku menggemaskan yang sedari tadi istrinya lakukan nyatanya lebih menarik dibandingkan pikirannya yang memikirkan bagaimana ia bisa pulang kembali ke Istana Glorfindel.

Chanyeol mengingat kembali saat mereka masih berada di Gereja, istri mungilnya benar – benar bertingkah seperti anak kecil, menikmati bermain dengan sekumpulan burung merpati di halaman Gereja. Ya, Baekhyun-nya, istrinya. Tepat ketika mereka melangkah keluar dari pintu Gereja setelah pemberkatan, Chanyeol masih berbincang dengan Sang Pastor sebentar mengenai terima kasih atas bantuannya untuk pemberkatan pernikahan mereka dan lain sebagainya—dan saat itulah Chanyeol luput untuk memperhatikan Baekhyun—saat ia menyadari istrinya itu tengah berlarian untuk mengganggu para kawanan burung merpati yang tengah berkumpul di halaman Gereja. Baekhyun berlarian dengan masih menggunakan gaun pengantinnya dan juga sepasang sepatu heels yang masih bertengger manis di kakinya. Tangannya yang memegang bouquet bunga pun masih berada digenggamannya itu digunakkan untuk membantu mengusir para burung merpati hingga berterbangan disekitar badannya, suara teriakan bahagia pada akhirnya menjadi rengekkan karena pada akhirnya tubuhnya dikerumuni hempakkan sayap burung – burung merpati.

Baekhyun bahkan merengek hingga membuat Sang Pastur tertawa geli tidak percaya bahwa gadis dihadapannya merengek seperti anak kecil karena tatanan rambutnya yang dirusak oleh kawanan burung – burung yang ia ganggu tadi. Chanyeol yang melihat wajah Baekhyun saat itu jujur saja ingin tertawa, tapi ia masih bisa menahannya sambil membenarkan ikatan dan jepit rambut Baekhyun.

Senyuman kecil terbentuk pada wajah Chanyeol dan kini ia kembali memandangi Baekhyun yang sudah tertidur di pahanya—oh tepatnya benar – benar lelap tertidur. Tangan Chanyeol mengusap rambut halus hitam legam milik Baekhyun serta membenarkan posisi tangan gadis itu yang jatuh lunglai turun kebawah.

Tak lama, mobil yang mereka tumpangi berhenti pada sebuah bangunan hotel yang sebelumnya dipesan oleh Chanyeol dengan bantuan Pastur dan Biarawati di gereja tadi. Supir yang mengantarkan membukakan pintu untuk Chanyeol sementara dirinya berusaha memikirkan cara bagaimana membawa Baekhyun yang sudah terlelap tidur.

"Mungkin sebaiknya Tuan menggendong Nona untuk dibawa masuk kedalam kamar. Terlihat tidurnya sudah sangat lelap." Suara supir yang berada di daun pintu mobilnya memberi tahu.

Dalam hati Chanyeol menjawab bahwa ia sendiri sudah memikirkan hal yang sama, hanya saja ia butuh melakukannya dengan sungguh hati – hati karena takut Baekhyun akan mudah terbangun ketika ia akan memindahkan pada gendongannya.

Perlahan – lahan Chanyeol menggeser badannya, tangannya perlahan memindahkan kepala Baekhyun dan kemudian ia menarik bagian atas badan gadis itu untuk bisa ia angkat dan kemudian barulah ia mengait kakinya. Ruang gerak yang sempit menjadikan alasan begitu lamanya Chanyeol bisa berhasil membawa badan Baekhyun keluar dari mobil dan kini berada di pelukan dan gendongan tangannya dengan tanpa hambatan kecuali Chanyeol yang mengalami sedikit kejadian karena kepalanya terpantuk dengan bagian atas mobil dan juga kakinya yang tersandung saat berhasil keluar.

Salah satu petugas hotel mengantarkan Chanyeol menuju ruangan kamarnya dengan pemandangan terpesona melihat bagaimana sikap romantis yang Chanyeol lakukan disepanjang perjalan menuju kamar hotel yang tetap menggendong Baekhyun—padahal Baekhyun sempat menggeliat sebentar dalam tidurnya namun nyatanya gadis itu hanya memindahkan tangannya untuk memukul pipi wajah Chanyeol sebentar dan kembali tidur lelap.

"Silahkan masuk Tuan." Petugas hotel membuka pintu kamar ruangan hotel serta mengikuti Chanyeol untuk membantu membukakan pintu kamar yang didalam.

Chanyeol meletakkan Baekhyun dengan pelan dan memberikan selimut untuk menutupi sebagian badannya.

Setelah petugas hotel pamit undur diri kini Chanyeol yang terlihat bingung akan melakukan apa mengingat ia tidak punya rencana sebelumnya akan menghabiskan waktu di Kota ini. Rencana awal yang Chanyeol buat sebelumnya adalah, membawa Baekhyun kembali ke Istana Glorfindel setelah?" itu ia akan membawa istrinya untuk Camping di Bukit Riverna mengingat pada mimpi yang ia milik dan juga Baekhyun miliki mereka memiliki kenangan manis disana—dan Chanyeol ingin merasakan bagaimana kenyataan yang sesungguhnya.

Tapi pada kenyataannya, terima kasih sekali lagi pada Yoora dan Kris yang meninggalkan dirinya dan Baekhyun disini, di kamar hotel ini pada sebuah Kota kecil.

Chanyeol duduk termenung pada sofa diruangan hotel itu, memandangi sedikit pemandangan Kota yang bisa ia lihat dari tempat duduknya dan juga memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan sekarang.

"Yoora.. kau dengar aku?" Chanyeol mencoba kembali memanggil Yoora dalam pikirannya dan hasilnya masih sama seperti sebelumnya—tidak ada jawaban.

 _"Aku benar – benar tidak percaya kau tidak tahu harus berbuat apa ditinggal bersama Baekhyun yang bahkan saat ini sudah menjadi istrimu, Yang Mulia."_

Chanyeol menegakkan posisi duduknya. "Yi—Yixing?"

 _"Ya, aku, kenapa?"_

"Ah! Baguslah! Bisa kau minta Jongin atau Sehun untuk menjemputku dan Baekhyun sekarang? Gunakkan saja—

 _"Chanyeol? Kau benar – benar mau pulang?"_ Yixing bertanya dengan nada sedikit kesal. "Kau tidak tahu mengapa Yoora membawa Kris pergi dari sana dan bahkan sampai saat ini belum kembali hanya karena untuk membiarkanmu menikmati waktu berbulan madu?"

"Ya tentu saja aku mau pulang—tunggu! Apa maksudnya membiarkanku menikmati waktu bulan madu?"

 _"Oh astaga! Kau ini benar – benar Phoenix atau bukan sih?! Tentu saja kami membiarkanmu menikmati bulan madumu disana, kau kira kalian akan bisa menikmati waktu berdua setelah kembali ke Glorfindel atau Eowyn? Tidak Yang Mulia! Ingat hanya beberapa orang yang tahu pernikahan ini, jadi saat kalian kembali tidak ada keistimewaan untuk kalian bisa menikmati menjadi suami istri yang romantis."_

Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya mendengarkan penjelasan Yixing.

 _"Tidak usah membayangkan Bukit Riverna saat ini, apa bedanya bercinta di Bukit dan didalam kamar Hotel, Kau melakukannya dengan orang yang sama. Oh, akan lebih terasa intim di kamar hotel, ini sebagai informasimu saja."_ Yixing tertawa setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Peramal mesum."

 _"Kau lebih mesum Chanyeol, percayalah."_ Yixing menyahut lagi dan setelahnya ia menghilang dari dalam pikiran Chanyeol.

Chanyeol beranjak dari posisi duduknya menghampiri kamar dimana Baekhyun masih terlelap tidur. Wajah tenang layaknya anak kecil yang tengah tertidur pulas jelas terlihat disana dan bahkan kini ia menggeliat mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia peluk—Chanyeol yang melihatnya membalikkan badan Baekhyun untuk kesamping kearahnya—Chanyeol tepat tidur disamping Baekhyun dan membiarkan gadis itu menjadikan dadanya sebagai bantal dan kakinya sebagai guling. Sedangkan Baekhyun juga menikmati saat badannya dipeluk erat untuk menemani Chanyeol terlelap tidur.

* * *

 **\- Loves of Tales-**

* * *

"Mereka menikmati tidur siangnya."

"Ck! Astaga, terkadang aku ingin memukul Chanyeol atau mengembalikan ingatannya kalau ia adalah Phoenix yang sangat mesum."

"Sebenarnya aku juga ingin, hanya saja aku lebih suka Phoenix yang saat ini. Lebih menawan dan penuh charisma—

"Perlu diingat mereka orang yang sama, hanya berbeda—Luna bersihkan mulutmu." Athena memberikan sebuah tissue kecil kepada Aphrodite agar Dewi Cantik itu membersihkan salah satu anak kecil yang kini duduk ditengah – tengah mereka dan tengah menikmati makan siang bersama.

Sang gadis kecil itu pun terdiam membiarkan ketiga orang dewasa yang berada didekatnya mengurusi sisa – sisa makanan pada bibirnya. Aphrodite membersikan noda di pipi dan sekeliling bibirnya, Athena merapika sisa kue yang sudah diacak – acak oleh Luna sedangkan Yixing memberikan segelas susu kearah Luna.

"Kalian benar – benar terlihat seperti _baby sitter_." Yoora tiba ditengah – tengah meja yang mereka duduki, Kris masih bersamanya dan berjalan pelan bingung karena ia tidak tahu alasan Yoora membawanya untuk ikut serta adalah bertemu dengan Yixing, seorang anak kecil, dan juga dua Dewi Olympus dimana mereka terlihat dalam wujud manusianya.

"Halo Yang Mulia." Athena lebih dulu menyapa Kris.

"A-ah, halo." Sahutannya terdengar gugup.

"Dia tidak tahu kalau akan bertemu kalian semua disini." Yoora menjelaskan pada semuanya mengenai wajah bingung yang Kris masih tunjukkan kepada kedua Dewi dan juga sosok anak kecil yang berada di tengah – tengah mereka. "Namanya Luna, Dewi Bulan." Yoora memberikan gerak tangan menggoda Luna dan dibalas dengan sebuah senyuman lebarnya.

"Kenapa mirip dengan Baekhyun saat ia masih kecil." Kris berbisik pada Yoora, pandangannya masih melihat kearah Luna dengan sangat teliti seakan – akan memeriksa seluruh bagian wajah dan juga badannya untuk memastikan sebuah argumen yang baru saja ia katakan.

"Hm." Yoora membalas singkat, ia memilih duduk disamping Dewi Athena dan Kris pada akhirnya mengikuti untuk bisa duduk disampingnya.

"Chanyeol berusaha memanggilmu?" Yixing berucap kearah Yoora.

"Iya, seperti biasanya."

"Dan kau tidak menjawab—

"Apa mereka sudah selesai?" Kris masuk dalam perbincangan mereka berdua, Yoora menggelengkan kepala memandangi Kris yang menunggu sebuah jawaban dari dirinya dan juga Yixing.

"Kau mau tahu apa yang terjadi pada adikmu dan Chanyeol saat ini?" Yoora mengangkat tangannya hendak ia tempelkan pada tangan Kris—

"YA! Kalau kau mau memperlihatkan mereka tengah bercinta aku tidak mau—

"Yang Mulia, bahasamu tolong." Athena menginterupsi yang kini tengah menutup kedua telinga Luna. "Ada anak kecil disini." Sekali lagi Dewi Olympus itu meyakinkan.

Kris membuang nafasnya pelan. "Beritahu saja kapan mereka akan kembali ke Glorfindel?" bisikannya terarah pada Yoora yang masih tersenyum lebar menggoda Kris dengan tangan – tangannya yang bergerak mendekat dan menjauh pada tangan pria itu. "Stop! Hentikkan!" Kris menepis tangan Yoora, dan itu membuat sosok kecil dihadapan mereka tertawa ketika melihatnya.

"Setidaknya salah satu dari kita sangat bahagia hari ini." Aphrodite menunjuk Luna yang masih tersenyum dan memperlihatkan tawa lebar di wajahnya.

"Benar – benar mirip Baekhyun." Kris mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luna, sedangkan sosok kecil itu menundukkan wajahnya malu untuk menatap Kris.

"Dia Dewi Bulan, Yang Mulia." Athena meyakinkan lagi. "Satu-satunya Keturunan Elayne, dimana kita kenal saat ini bernama Baekhyun—Puteri Mahkota Lynkestis."

Kris tercengang menyemburkan minumannya yang baru saja ia tegak masuk kedalam kerongkongannya dan kini membasahi tangannya sendiri dan perlengkapan makan diatas meja.

"D-di-dia?!"

"Luna, tunjukkan pada Yang Mulia." Athena mengarahkan tangan Luna untuk menyentuh pipi wajah Kris. Senyuman lebar masih Luna perlihatkan sementara Kris merasa takut disentuh olehnya.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?" Tangan Luna lebih dulu menyentuh pipinya dan dalam hitungan sepersekian detik pikiran Kris dipenuhi dengan berbagai kejadian masa lalu yang terjadi secara acak. Begitu banyak kejadian yang dipenuhi oleh suara tawa Baekhyun dan juga Chanyeol ketika mereka berlatih bersama, tak jarang beberapa moment kebersamaan mereka lainnya terekam dan diperlihatkan masuk dalam pikirannya. Hingga pandangan kegelapan masuk dan Kris dapat melihat bagaimana peperangan yang terjadi beberapa tahun lalu secara langsung—bukan dari cerita – cerita yang diceritakan oleh Yixing atau pun orang tuanya.

 _ **"Kau harus memutuskan Phoenix, nyawamu dikorbankan atau Elayne yang akan merasakan panasnya Api Neraka berserta jiwa – jiwa yang tidak tenang disana."**_ _Suara Kronos menggelegar kearah Phoenix yang kini tengah tersungkur terbaring lemah dengan Hades menginjak badannya. Tirtula yang dimiliki Hades bahkan tengah menusuk kearah jantungnya perlahan demi perlahan membuat dia semakin mengiris kesakitan—_

 _"Chanyeol.."_

 _Chanyeol berusaha bangkit berdiri tapi tidak bisa ia lakukan mengingat Hades menginjak badannya dan juga menusukkan ujung Tritula semakin dalam kearah jantungnya._

 _ **"Masih keras kepala hm?"**_ _Kronos semakin mencekik leher Elayne hingga wanita itu meringis. Kulit putihnya serta gaun putih yang melekat pada tubuhnya kini tengah berlumuran darah hingga mengubah warna gaunnya menjadi merah, sekujur tubuhnya penuh luka hingga ke wajah cantiknya dimana itu semakin membuat Chanyeol merasakan kesedihan mendalam melihat sosok yang dicintainya menderita dan tersiksa._

 _"Aku mencintaimu." Baekhyun menyambungkan pikirannya dengan Chanyeol._

 _"Luna, sayang.."_

 _"Mama.. hiks.. Mama kenapa tidak kembali.."_

 _"Luna, denganrkan Mama. Jadilah Dewi Bulan yang baik, dengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh para Dewa dan Dewi, mengerti."_

 _"Mamaa.."_

 _"I give you my power, baby." Baekhyun berucap dan mengangkat tangannya keatas langit, kilatan Cahaya terang menyilaukan semuanya hingga membuat Kronos berteriak dan sekuat tenaga mencekik leher Baekhyun tapi pada akhirnya wanita itu menancapkan sebilah pisau kecil pada jantungnya sendiri dan membuat Hades dan juga Kronos semakin murka._

 _Chanyeol menjerit meringis merasakan ujung runcing Tritula itu masuk menembus kulit hingga jantungnya berdetak tidak sama seperti sebelumnya, pandangnya dialihkan kearah Baekhyun yang tengah terkapar di tanah dengan kedua matanya yang terpejam. Wujud wanita yang selama ini dicintainya tidak lagi terlihat bercahaya dan putih bersinar, rambutnya tengah berubah menjadi hitam panjang dan warna kulitnya bahkan memudar._

 _"Mamaaaa! Mamaaaaaa! Aku ingin bersama Mammaaa!" Teriakan anak kecil terdengar oleh telinganya. "Papaaaa! Papaaa bangun paa! Papaaa! Papa, bantu Luna untuk membangunkan Mamaaaaa!" kini suara itu berada didekat badannya, wajah manis cantik dan mungil milik Luna berada tepat disamping tubuh Papa-nya. Bahkan dalam detik-detik menjelang roh jiwanya menjauh dari dalam tubuhnya, tangannya masih terangkat hanya untuk mengusap air mata pada Puteri kecilnya._

 _"Pa-pa?"_

 _"Jangan menangis, Seorang Ratu tidak boleh menangis—sayang." Luna memejamkan matanya dengan gerakan gelengan kepala menjawab seuntaian kalimat yang sangat terasa sulit untuk Chanyeol ucapkan._

 _"Jangan tinggalkan Luna.. hiks.. Papa.. pa.. papa.." Luna memukul-mukul badan Papa-nya dengan air mata yang semakin mengalir deras, genggaman tangannya pada tangan Papa-nya mulai terlepas secara perlahan ketika hembusan nafas terakhir terlepas dari raganya._

 _"Paappppaaaaa!"_

Kris beranjak bangun dari tempat duduknya sontak membuat tangan mungil Luna terlepas dan gadis kecil itu kembali pada posisi duduknya dan langsung memeluk Dewi Athena disebelahnya. Yoora menahan badan Kris untuk duduk kembali dan memberikan kalimat-kalimat penenang agar pria itu bisa berpikir dan bernafas dengan tenang tanpa rasa takut yang masih berada dipikirannya.

"Ini aku.. hei Kris.. tenangkan dirimu, tarik nafas pelan – pelan.." Yoora mengusap lengan Kris dengan lembut.

"Ini aku.." Kris menganggukkan kepala dan matanya berkedip cepat masih memandangi Luna yang terdiam bersembunyi dibalaik punggung Athena.

"Dia.. benar – benar anak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun?" Mereka semua terdiam dan menganggukkan kepala mengiyakan.

"Bagaimana bisa?"Kris memandangi Yoora. "Aku masih tidak mengerti—bagaimana—

"Kekuatan Perisai." Yixing menyahut lebih dulu menahan Yoora yang akan memberikan penjelasan. "Luna diberikan kekuatan penuh milik Elayne tepat sebelum Baekhyun menusukkan belati kecil pada jantungnya, itu yang membuat Hades dan Kronos saat itu tidak mengetahui kehadiran Luna, karena Baekhyun memberikan perlindungan sepenuhnya pada Luna, dan ketika Baekhyun meninggal saat itu—

"Tolong gunakkan nama Elayne. Aku tidak mau membayangkan Baekhyun sudah meninggal." Kris memejamkan matanya, kepalanya bertumpu dengan kedua tangan yang menopangnya.

"Ketika Elayne meninggal, Luna menerima kekuatannya dan karena itulah ia bisa memiliki kekuatan perisai yang dimiliki Elayne untuk melindunginya, Perisai adalah kekuatan tambahan yang dimiliki Elayne dan itu bisa diberikan oleh seseorang yang merupakan keturunannya, sedangkan kekuatan asli dari Cahaya Abadi masih melekat pada dirinya meskipun ia meninggal saat itu."

"Lalu kenapa dia." Kris menggerakkan tangannya menggambarkan sosok Luna yang duduk manis dihadapannya. "Bisa berada disini saat ini."

"Keturunan Elayne dan Phoenix memiliki darah manusia-dewa- dan malaikat, sama seperti kedua orang tuanya. Luna masih bisa hidup bebas di dunia Luar meskipun tubuhnya tidak bisa berkembang tapi usianya berjalan, begitu juga ketika dirinya berada di Olympus, kehadirannya tidak bisa terlalu lama karena ia seharusnya tidak berada di tempat itu. Tempatnya ada di langit, tapi kekuatan yang dimilikinya harus kembali pada pemiliknya. Dan saat ini, kami menunggu dirinya untuk kembali ke langit, bukan tubuhnya, melainkan jiwanya."

Kris mendengarkan baik – baik apa yang dikatakan Yixing, sesekali pandangannya melihat kearah Luna yang masih menunduk dan memakan buah – buah strawberry dengan begitu tenang—persis ketika ia melihat Baekhyun saat kecil tengah memakan buah yang sama dimana menjadi kesukaannya.

"Elayne telah sepenuhnya kembali, Baekhyun sudah sepenuhnya memiliki kekuatan Cahaya Abadi, untuk itulah kami membawa Luna kedunia luar karena waktunya sudah tiba. Ia tidak bisa hidup pada ketiga dunia di waktu yang bersamaan." Yoora menjelaskan lebih singkat pada Kris agar pria itu lebih bisa mengerti keadaan saat ini.

"Itu mengapa kalian semua berkumpul disini? Lalu untuk apa aku berada disini juga?"

"Oh, itu karena Yoora tidak mau kau mengganggu adikmu dan Phoenix menikmati waktunya." Aphrodite yang berucap sedangkan yang lain mengalihkan diri dan melakukan hal – hal untuk mengsibukkan diri agar tidak perlu menatap dan diberikan pertanyaan lain oleh Kris.

"Astaga, aku bisa gila." Kris mendengus bingung, menjatuhan kepalanya pada meja makan dengan cukup keras dan terdiam cukup lama.

* * *

 **\- Loves of Tales-**

* * *

Baekhyun menggeliat dengan posisi matanya terpejam dan badannya masih berbaring begitu nyaman pada ranjang dimana ia tidur selama beberapa jam belakangan. Tangannya bergerak keatas hingga menyentuh ujung tempat tidur sementara kakinya menendang – nendang dengan begitu asal mengenai selimut yang berada di ujung kakinya. Matanya berkedip pelan dan terbuka kecil berusaha melihat situasi dimana dirinya berada, menangkap kondisi yang begitu asing dan juga kosong secara cepat kedua matanya terbuka lebar dan badannya bangkit duduk untuk melihat lebih jelas dimana dirinya berada.

Baekhyun memeriksa badannya yang masih memakaian pakaian yang sama sebelum dirinya terlelap, gaun putih yang ia kenakkan pada upacara pemberkatan pernikahannya dengan Chanyeol, bahkan ia masih bisa melihat jari manis lentiknya masih dihiasi dengan cincin yang mengkilap disana. Hanya satu yang kurang. Chanyeol tidak berada di ruangan yang sama denganya, bahkan ruangan kamar yang cukup besar ini jelas menunjukkan tidak ada tanda – tanda kehadiran Chanyeol bersamanya.

Baekhyun bangkit dan berjalan pelan mengelilingi seisi kamar, dimulai dari ruangan kamar mandi yang jelas masih terlihat rapi dan bersih, begitu juga ruangan lain yang ternyat adalah lemari pakaian masih sama kosong. Baekhyun berjalan pelan menuju pintu kamarnya, dengan gerakkan tangan yang sangat pelan dan hati – hati membuka kamar melihat bagiamana kondisi diluar kamarnya—dalam artian ia takut mendapati sosok lain yang menyambutnya.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun memanggil nama itu dengan suara lembut dan pelan ketika mendapati ruangan luar sama kosongnya seperti ruangan dalam kamarnya. Kakinya bergerak cepat untuk memeriksa dua ruangan lain yang ada disana dan masih ia dapati kosong dan hampa—tidak ada siapapun.

"Hm." Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dan berjalan sepanjang jendela pembatas yang memperlihatkan pemandangan luar kota. Merasa kesepian dan jenuh pada akhirnya ia membaringkan diri disebuah sofa dengan posisi badannya menghadap kearah pintu utama. Badannya terlungkup dengan kedua tanganya yang tertekuk bertumpu disofa dan menopang wajahnya, kaki – kaki mungilnya bergerak naik turun seirama dengan kepalanya yang bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri sementara mulutnya bersenandung sebuah lagu untuk menghilangkan kejenuhannya.

Cukup lama ia bersenandung dan menahan matanya untuk kembali terpejam padahal ia cukup tahu saat ini masih memasuki waktu sore hari dan bukanlah waktu tidur, tapi karena ia merasa bosan hawa mengantuk cepat menguasai dirinya. Posisi kepalanya kini berbaring pada bantal sofa dan matanya perlahan – lahan mulai menutup rapat dan enggan untuk terbuka lagi—

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun memaksa matanya terbuka dengan sigap badannya beranjak bangun dan beralih menyusul Chanyeol yang baru saja selesai menutup pintu ruangannya.

"Kau kemana saja ih! Meninggalkan aku sendirian." Baekhyun memukul badan tegap itu dengan cukup kencang serta menunjukkan wajah kesal dan marah.

"Aku bangun dan mendapati kau tidak ada, aku bahkan menunggumu cukup lama sampai aku merasa mengantuk lagi, baru saja aku mau terpejam tapi kau kini kembali—ish menyebalkan! Kenapa meninggalkan aku sendirian sih!" Chanyeol masih memperhatikan bagaimana Baekhyun yang meluapkan emosinya tapi juga merangkul tangannya dan bersandar pada lengannya. "Aku kan takut.. kalau aku tiba – tiba hilang bagaimana?" Baekhyun bergelung dan juga merengek.

"Maafkan aku." Chanyeol melingkarkan tanganya pada bahu Baekhyun dan membawa gadis itu untuk duduk disofa sementara dirinya berlutut dihadapan Baekhyun. "Maaf karena meninggalkanmu sendirian disini, aku berpikir kau butuh istirahat, sementara aku berbelanja untuk mencarikanmu baju dan beberapa perlengkapan untuk kita menginap disini. Lihat ini—

"Itu apa?" Baekhyun mulai ingin tahu beberapa barang bawaan yang Chanyeol lepaskan dari tangannya.

"Aku membelikan kita beberapa baju dan juga makanan kecil untukmu."

Baekhyun menerima salah satu kantongan belanja yang diberikan Chanyeol dan mulai mengeluarkan beberapa baju yang ada didalamnya. "Wow.. ini sangat lucu." Baekhyun mengomentari salah satu gaun pendek dengan motif bunga – bunga yang tidak begitu mencolok.

"Aku mau memakai ini sekarang, apa kita akan pergi keliling Kota? Boleh aku memakainya?" Baekhyun memberikan pertanyaan pada Chanyeol tanpa jeda dan pada akhirnya pria itu hanya menganggukkan kepala mengiyakan dan bahkan tidak menahan Baekhyun yang berlari masuk kekamar untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian.

Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya dan menunduk lemas mengingat ia harus menghadapi sendiri situasi Honeymoon yang diluar perkiraannya, terlebih istrinya saat ini masih bertingkah polos dan sulit untuk ditebak.

"Chanyeooolll~" Baekhyun merengek dari dalam ruangannya. "Tidak ada handuk disini." Chanyeol tertawa kecil dan menggeleng kepala sebelum ia beranjak untuk membantu istrinya mencari sebuah handuk, sementara dalam pikirannya ia berharap Baekhyun tidak perlu handuk untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

 **.**

"Aaahh.. jadi nama Kota ini Vatican.." Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala membaca sebuah brosur yang baru saja ia dapati dari orang lain yang berada di pinggir jalan. Salah satu tangannya yang lain memegang tempat es krim dimana ia nikmati secara langsung dengan lidahnya tanpa menggunakkan sendok yang sudah ia sediakan.

"Apa disini ada air mancur atau tempat wisata yang bisa kita lihat malam hari?"

"Setahuku hanya ada di halaman gereja, tempat kau berlarian sebelumnya dan bermain dengan para burung merpati." Chanyeol tertawa setelahnya dan memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sudah melirik tajam kearahnya.

"Disini tidak ada air mancur seindah di Baercelona, tapi.." Chanyeol berpindah posisi yang sebelumnya disamping Baekhyun kini pria itu berada di hadapannya—menghalangi sepenuhnya badan Baekhyun yang akan melangkah berjalan kedepan. "Kau memiliki pemandangan yang cukup indah dihadapanmu." Chanyeol menundukkan badannya hingga wajah tampan miliknya berhadapan langsung dengan wajah Baekhyun yang tengah merona mendengar apa yang dikatakan olehnya.

"Yaaa~" Baekhyun melompat dan memeluk Chanyeol setelah mencuri ciuman singkat dari bibir tebal pria itu yang sampai saat ini masih belum juga ia ingat telah menjadi suaminya. "Berapa lama kita berada di Kota ini?" Baekhyun bertanya, kali ini badannya berada dalam gendongan Chanyeol dengan jari – jari tangannya yang masih bermain dengan surai legam pria itu.

"Sampai Yoora dan Yixing mengijinkan kita pulang."

Baekhyun menautkan kedua alisnya. "Kenapa? Kenapa harus menunggu mereka mengijinkan kita pulang?"

"Karena.. aku tidak akan bisa menikmati waktu berdua denganmu bila kita sudah berada di Eowyn." Chanyeol menutup kalimatnya dengan mencium bibir Baekhyun secara perlahan – lahan. Gerakkan bibirnya yang melumat bibir tipis itu masih pelan dan sangat lembut seakan – akan takut bila sang pemilik merasakan kesakitan dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

Badan Baekhyun seketika menegang kaku merasakan ciuman Chanyeol yang berbeda dengan apa yang ia lakukan sebelumnya. Dengan posisinya yang masih berada pada gendongan Chanyeol, tangannya meremas bagian rambut belakang pria itu dan memejamkan matanya untuk lebih menikmati bagaimana bibir dan lidah Chanyeol melumat, menyesap dan bermain dengan bibir dan lidahnya. Chanyeol mulai bermain lebih dalam, tangannya memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dalam gendongannya guna memperat hingga badannya mereka semakin menempel satu sama lain. Kaki Baekhyun sudah melingkar dengan sempurna pada pinggangnya, berjaga agar tidak terlepas. Tangan Chanyeol meraba naik menuju ke tekuk leher Baekhyun, menekannya sedangkan bibirnya juga ikut menekan ciuman mereka.

Mereka bertahan berciuman di tengah – tengah jalanan dengan gerakkan yang semakin memanas, tak peduli akan beberapa pandangan mata yang merasa malu untuk menyaksikan kegiatan mereka berdua—karena hal itu sudah menjadi pemandangan umum disana. Bahkan ketika hujan sedikit demi sedikit mulai turun dan membasahi setiap bagian Kota. Baekhyun melenguh merasakan dingin tapi masih menahan wajah Chanyeol agar tidak melepaskan ciumannya.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun untuk bersandar pada tembok bangunan yang berada didekat mereka guna berteduh sementara dan juga melanjutkan ciuman pada bibir Baekhyun—turun menuju leher dan bagian bahu serta dada gadis itu.

"Aku menginginkanmu." Nafas Chanyeol memburu, tangannya membelai setiap bagian wajah Baekhyun terlebih bagian bibir gadis itu yang tengah terbuka kecil guna menyalurkan deru nafasnya. Baekhyun tidak menjawab iya ataupun memberikan penolakkan, matanya terkunci memandangi mata Chanyeol yang begitu dalam menatapnya dan juga pikirannya terfokuskan pada tangan Chanyeol yang tengah menarik dagunya dan ibu jari tangannya bermain memutari bibir tipis milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menarik wajah Chanyeol guna mendominasi bibir tebal itu dengan bibirnya, gerakkannya tidak sepandai yang dilakukan Chanyeol tapi cukup dianggap sebagai jawaban untu Chanyeol menahan Baekhyun dan beralih menjadi bibirnya yang kini bergerak dengan bebas bermain dengan setiap bagian bibir Baekhyun dan juga rongga mulutnya. Lenguhan kecil yang Baekhyun lontarkan nyatanya semakin membuat Chanyeol semakin memburu bergerak melumat bibir Baekhyun dan tidak memperdulikan siapa pun yang melihatnya dirinya berubah dalam wujud Phoenix sama halnya dengan Baekhyun yang berubah dalam wujud Elayne disekelilingi Cahaya memancar dari setiap bagian tubuhnya—dan seketika mereka menghilang.

 **.**

"Apa ini cukup?"

"Ku rasa cukup." Yixing melihat sekeliling Kota yang tengah terguyur hujan dengan intensitas cukup kuat, bahkan pandangannya yang melihat kedepan terasa sulit untuk menebak apa yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kau terbaik, terima kasih sudah membantu." Yixing menoleh kearah Suho yang masih berdiri disampinya dan bermain – main dengan air pada kedua tangannya. "Kemana Jongdae, aku membutuhkannya saat ini—

"Aku datang." Jongdae menyahut melangkah mendekat pada Yixing dan juga Sehun turut berjalan mengikuti dibelakangnya.

"Ah, kau juga sudah datang." Yixing mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun yang kini berada didekatnya. "Oh, Jongdae-ya, kau bisa memulainya, jangan terlalu besar dan jangan terlalu kecil, dan buat durasinya tidak terlalu panjang." Yixing memberikan informasi pada Jongdae sebelum pria itu mulai mengarahkan tangannya mengeluarkan kilatan – kilatan kecil.

"Aku mengerti."

Yiixng menganggukkan kepala dan pada akhirnya memperhatikan Jongdae melepaskan kilatan – kilatan itu keatas langit, tangannya meregang berjauhan dan terlihat kilatan petir mulai terdengar bergemuruh diatas sana.

"Cukup?" Jongdae bertanya pada Yixing.

"Oke, cukup." Begitu jawaban terdengar ia menutup tangannya sementara dilangit sana suara petir dan gemuruh masih saling bersahutan meskipun tidak begitu kencang dan dahsyat layaknya badai petir yang mengamuk.

"Nah, giliranmu." Yixing menarik badan Sehun untuk mendekat dan bertukar posisi dengan Jongdae. "Sedikit saja Sehunnah.. buat suasana malam ini cukup dingin." Yixing menjelaskan keinginannya.

"Ck, kenapa kau tidak minta Minseokkie yang melakukannya." Sehun membantah.

"Kalau Minseok yang melakukannya, cuaca akan berubah menjadi musim salju. Aku hanya ingin cuaca dingin sedikit –dan kekuatan anginmu bisa membuatnya." Yixing memandang Sehun dengan tatapan memohon dan terus memaksa tangan pria itu untuk bergerak mengeluarkan kekuatannya.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Sehun mengangkat satu tangannya yang dalam seketika pusaran angin kecil mulai terbentuk dan ia melepaskannya ke udara untuk bergabung masuk dalam rintikkan hujan dan kilatan – kilatan disana. Sehun mempehatikan pergerakkan pusaran angin itu hingga terlihat semakin besar pada akhirnya dia menutup tangannya.

"Cukup?" Sehun bertanya pada Yixing yang memperhatikan sekitar dan menengadahkan tangannya.

"Apa sudah terasa? Bagaimana aku tahu perubahannya."

"Ck! Gunakkan saja penglihatanmu untuk melihat kondisi mereka berdua semakin bergelung panas atau tidak." Sehun tertawa dan melakukan high five dengan Jongdae. Mereka berdua tertawa keras dan melangkah pergi masuk kedalam ruangannya sementara Yixing menatap sinis punggung mereka yang mulai menjauh.

* * *

 **\- Loves of Tales-**

* * *

Chanyeol mengarahkan jarinya untuk masuk menyingkap kedalam bagian intim Baekhyun dibawah sana yang masih tertutupi dengan celana dalam yang Baekhyun kenakan. Jari – jari besar tangannya mengusap lembut dan mulai turun pada lipatan yang masih begitu rapat hingga pada akhirnya ia melesakkan salah satu jarinya untuk berada lebih dalam dan bermain – main dengan lipatan kecil yang mencuat—

"Ngh." Baekhyun menggeliat dan mendesah tertahan pada ciuman bibir mereka yang masih berlangsung sedari tadi.

Keadaan gelap dan juga basah karena hujan dan petir diluar sana yang mengamuk seakan –akan membuat keadaan bagi mereka berdua terasa lebih intim dan memanas. Baekhyun melepaskan ciuman pada bibir Chanyeol dan beralih menciumi pipi wajah pria itu dan juga bagian lehernya, mengikuti apa yang dilakuakn Chanyeol padanya juga. Sementara ia bagian bawahnya semakin terasa bergetar hebat dengan apa yang dilakukan tangan dan jari milik pria itu disana.

"Aaah!" teriakan desahan Baekhyun terdengar bersamaan dengan badannya yang berusaha bangkit untuk melihat apa yang tengah dilakukan Chanyeol yang sedang merangkan turun dengan terus memberikan ciuman pada bagian tubuhnya sedari tadi. Chanyeol menarik celana dalam itu dengan gigitan bibirnya, tangannya mengusap paha Baekhyun yang sangat dingin dan tentunya ia kembali memberikan kecupan – kecupan singkat dimana berhasil membuat Baekhyun kembali merebahkan badannya dan menutup matanya dengan kedua tangan sementara Chanyeol mulai mendekat untuk mencium bagian intimnya yang sudah terasa lembab.

"Aku boleh melanjutkan?" Chanyeol menanyakkan pada Baekhyun, wajah pria itu bertumpu perut Baekhyun, menunggu jawaban kembali dari sang istri dan tetap memberikan ciuman pada kulit perutnya.

Baekhyun masih mengabaikan pertanyaan itu, matanya ia tutup dengan kedua tangannya merasakan godaan yang masih Chanyeol lakukan pada seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Chanyeol kembali bergerak menciumi bagian perutnya dan kini turun menuju bagian intimnya.

"A-aahh!" Badan Baekhyun bangkit bangun saat Chanyeol dengan begitu tiba – tibanya melesakkan jarinya masuk kedalam lubang Baekhyun sementara mulut panasnya menciumi bagian yang lainnya.

Baekhyun menahan desahannya, mulutnya ia tekuk kedalam agar bertahan untuk tidak menjerit lagi sementara matanya masih terpejam erat enggan untuk melihat jelas apa yang Chanyeol lakukan dibawah sana. Chanyeol benar – benar bisa membuatnya hanyut melayang tinggi hanya dengan permainan lidahnya dan juga gerakkan jarinya yang mengoyak bagian intim dalamnya.

"AH!" Baekhyun menjerit dan bangkit bangun bukan karena apa yang Chanyeol lakukan melainkan karena ia mendengar suara petir yang menggelegar diluar sana. Nafasnya memburu dan memeluk Chanyeol dengan cepat, wajahnya ia sembunyikan pada dada berkeringat itu. Tubuhnya bergetar hebart dan Chanyeol langsung memeluknya meyakinkkan bahwa ia tidak perlu takut.

"Hei, aku disini." Chanyeol mengusap punggung belakang Baekhyun.

"Aku takut."

Chanyeol menahan suara tawanya tapi Baekhyun masih bisa melihat jelas senyuman yang terbentuk di wajah pria itu.

"YA~! Jangan menertawakan aku." Baekhyun memukul bahu Chanyeol dengan pelan, posisinya kini berada diatas pangkuan Chanyeol dimana membuat dirinya sadar bahwa mereka berdua tengah sudah dalam keadaan tanpa sehelai benang pakaian yang menutupi tubuh masing – masing. Baekhyun menyadari bahwa dirinya kini tengah menduduki bagian intim milik Chanyeol dan ia bisa merasakan ketegangan yang terjadi dibawahnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi. "Kau merasa takut akan petir sedangkan kini kita sedang berusaha untuk bercinta untuk pertama kalinya."

Baekhyun bergedik menahan hawa geli karena bisikan Chanyeol, matanya terpenjam dan ia berusaha untuk kembali berbaring menjauh dari badan Chanyeol—namun gagal. Chanyeol lebih dulu membaringkan tubuhnya dengan sedikit kasar dan juga membuka lebar kaki mungil miliknya. Memposisikan dirinya berada diantara kedua kaki Baekhyun dan juga bagian intim mereka yang saling bersentuhan pelan.

"Hmmm." Baekhyun menggeliat lagi dan masih menutup matanya.

"Kau tidak mau membuka matamu?" Chanyeol menciumi setiap inchi bagian perutnya dan juga kedua payudara Baekhyun yang nampak begitu kenyal. Tidak ada jawaban dari sang istri mungilnya, hanya suara desahan yang tertahan dan juga gelengan kepala serta badannya yang menggeliat merespon gerakan yang Chanyeol lakukan ketika mengarahkan batang miliknya yang tengah mengeras kencang untuk masuk kedalam milik Baekhyun yang sudah basah.

Chanyeol membelai kedua tangan Baekhyun dan melebarkan ke sisi kanan dan kiri dan juga menggenggamnya dengan satu tangannya sementara tangannya yang lain menuntun miliknya memasuki kedalam lubang Baekhyun dengan begitu pelan—

"AKH!" Baekhyun menjerit kesakitan dan meringis setelahnya. Matanya masih terpejam erat, air matanya lolos dengan sendirinya dan semakin deras ketika Chanyeol semakin menekan kedalam. Disaat dirinya masih berusaha menahan rasa sakit karena apa yang Chanyeol lakukan untuk pertama kali dengannya, suara petir terdengar bergemuruh dan saling bersahutan diluar sana yang sontak membuat Baekhyun semakin ketakutan dan bergetar hebat.

"Aku disini." Chanyeol membisikkan kalimat itu tepat didepan bibir Baekhyun yang bergetar. Ia memberikan ciuman pelan, menunggu Baekhyun untuk membalas ciumannya. Tangannya masih mencengkram kuat tangan Baekhyun sementara pinggulnya masih bertahan tertahan mendorong miliknya untuk tetap pada posisi yang sama agar Baekhyun terbiasa dengan kehadiran miliknya didalam lubangnya.

Chanyeol menarik miliknya keluar perlahan – lahan ketika Baekhyun mulai membalas ciumannya, ketika ia melesakkan miliknya kembali masuk dan Baekhyun melenguh pelan, ia melakukannya lagi dan semakin bersemangat untuk mencium bibir itu dan juga mulai bergerak lebih mengeluar masukkan miliknya.

Baekhyun masih menuntut ciuman pada bibir dan lehernya ketika ia merasakan kenikmatan yang Chanyeol lakukan dibawah sana meskipun matanya masih terpejam erat enggan untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol hingga bisa membuatnya melenguh nikmat.

"Aaaahhh—aahhh—ahh."

Suara mereka saling beradu kencang.

"Buka matamu sayang."

"Aaaahh—mmhhmm." Baekhyun masih bertahan menutup matanya tapi kini ia mencari bibir Chanyeol untuk ia lumat sebagai pelampiasan getaran yang sulit ia ungkapkan merasakan ketika titik dalamnya merasakan jelas milik Chanyeol yang terus masuk dan menyentuh bagian sensitive disana.

"Ngghhh." Chanyeol mengerang. Tangannya mencengkram keras papan ranjang diatas kepala Baekhyun, gerakkan semakin kasar dan juga bergerak cepat tak terkendali ditambah dengan suara lenguhan Baekhyun dan gerakkan yang dilakukan istrinya itu yang menggeliat dan merengkuh pinggulnya ketika Baekhyun mencapai pelepasannya.

"Chanyeol.." Baekhyun melenguh merasakan seluruh badannya terasa lemas. "Mmmhh.." Matanya mulai terbuka dan langsung berhadapan dengan manik mata Chanyeol yang masih bergerak berusaha mencapai kenikmatan untuk dirinya. Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya merasakan aliran dari dalam dirinya yang bergetar lebih hebat dan juga sesak merasakan milik Chanyeol bergetar didalam lubangnya sementara pria itu kini menjatuhkan kepalanya pada bahunya dengan nafas yang tidak teratur.

Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya berkali – kali dengan bibirnya yang ia gigit pelan. Tangannya bergerak mengusap punggung belakang Chanyeol, merasakan basah akan keringat dan juga begitu tegangnya otot – otot disana.

"Chanyeol..?"

"Hm."

"Apa sudah selesai?" Baekhyun bertanya pelan.

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol mengangkar badannya yang sebelum menindih badan Baekhyun, matanya melihat kearah mata kecil yang berkedip cepat dan memandanginya dengan begitu malu. Pipi Baekhyun yang begitu terlihat menggemaskan bahkan kini mulai merona dan ia tutupi dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya lagi, menarik pelan wajah Chanyeol hingga semakin dekat dengan wajahnya. Tangannya mengusap pipi wajah Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengerutkan hidungnya yang mana semakin membaut Chanyeol yang melihatnya semakin gemas.

"Boleh lakukan lagi?"

* * *

 **\- Loves of Tales-**

* * *

Yixing bersandar pada jendela kamar hotel dimana ia tempati malam ini memandangi rintikkan hujan dan beberapa kilatan yang terlihat saling bergemuruh menghiasi gelapnya langit. Secangkir teh hangat masih berada pada genggaman tangannya yang sesekali ia sesap. Senyumannya terbentuk entah karena apa dan ia tidak peduli pada pasang mata dari Jongade, Sehun dan juga Suho yang memperhatikkannya sedari tadi.

"Kenapa dengan dia sebenarnya?"

"Biarkan saja, dia sama gila-nya dengan kakakku." Sehun yang menjawab pertanyaan yang diucapkan Suho.

"Ya, Yixing dan Yoora memiliki tontonan menarik untuk dirinya sendiri."

Mereka bertiga menganggukkan kepala mencoba mengerti dan mengabaikan Yixing dengan dunianya sendiri.


	21. 21

Berita pada acara televisi local berulang kali menayangkan bagaimana kondisi cuaca hari itu yang masih diguyur hujan leba, gemuruh petir dan juga angin kencang meskipun tidak ada tanda – tanda akan adanya badai yang akan menerjang Kota mereka saat ini. Tapi situasi ini adalah kejadian langka yang baru pertama kali terjadi diatas langit Kota mereka, sebelum – sebelumnya belum pernah terjadi dan beberapa ahli mulai berspekulasi bahwa ini adalah tanda – tanda dari Global Warming.

 _ **"... sudah jelas ini adalah efek dari kerusakan lingkungan yang terjadi. Bukan hanya di Kota ini, tapi seluruh dunia pasti akan mengalami dampaknya.."**_

"Bukan! Semua itu kami yang buat, dan hanya karena sepasang suami istri tengah honeymoon di Kota-mu!" ucapan Sehun berakhir sementara Jongdae dan Suho ikut tertawa bersama mendengar apa yang dikatakannya.

"Dasar manusia." Sehun menambahkan lagi. Tangannya menekan tombol power para remote yang ia pegang dan mematikan acara yang ditayangkan pada televisi di hotel mereka saat ini. "Aku bosan." Lagi ia mengeluhkan kondisi didalam hotel yang hanya bisa duduk dan juga menunggu karena mereka juga tidak bisa kembali ke Istana sebelumnya cuaca membaik. Sayangnya, cuaca akan membaik bila Yixing mengatakan pada mereka bertiga untuk menarik kembali kekuatan yang dilemparkan pada langit dan itu tidak mungkin akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat mengingat Yixing merencanakan ini untuk memberikan waktu pada Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun ber-Honeymoon.

"Kapan kita kembali?" Suho yang menanyakkan kearah mereka berdua.

"Tanyakkan pada Yixing." Jongdae menyahut, masih menikmati waktunya bersandar santai dan memainkan games yang ada pada handphonenya.

"Aku benar – benar bosan!" Sehun meregangkan tangannya dan beranjak mulai mencari makanan lainnya yang bisa ia makan.

"Ngomong – ngomong, kemana Kris?"

"Bersama Kakakku." Sehun menyahut pertanyaan Jongdae.

"Aku kira Yoora yang akan bertunangan dengan Kris, bukannya dirimu dan Luhan." Suho yang melemparkan pernyataan dan Jongdae ikut berdecak tawa.

"Aku saja tidak tahu bila Raja Glorfindel akan mengumumkan pertunangannku—

"Yeah, aku juga!" Jongdae menambahkan lagi.

"Dan yang mengejutkan adalah.. kakakku lebih dulu menikah tapi tidak ada yang boleh mengetahuinya."

Suho dan Jongdae mengubah posisi duduk mereka saling berhadapan dan mendengarkan apa ang dikatakan oleh Sehun. "Dia sudah resmi menjadi Raja, tapi tidak akan ada penobatan, tidak ada upacara, tidak ada resepsi pernikahan.. yeah.. semuanya tidak ada."

Mereka terdiam dan hanya terdengar suara gerak mulut Sehun yang tengah memakan kacang dari bungkusan yang ia pegang.

"Kita belum siap bila perang tiba – tiba mencuat datang." Suho berbicara serius. "Para Raja sungguh mengkhawatirkan kita semua karena bila perang terjadi, Olympus bahkan tidak bisa membantu—

"Kenapa?"

"Karena mereka sudah membuat jalannya seperti itu, hanya Api Bumi dan Cahaya Abadi yang bisa mengalahkan Hades. Mereka kalah? Reinkarnasi akan terjadi lagi."

"Mereka kalah, kita akan mati." Sehun menambahkan.

"Itulah mengapa kita dikumpulkan dalam satu Kerajaan supaya kita bisa membantu kedua kekuatan itu untuk mengalahkan Hades dan Kronos. Semakin banyak kekuatan yang berkumpul semakin besar peluang kita untuk menang mengalahkan mereka."

"Ya, Ayahku mengatakan itu pada kami." Sehun membenarkan.

"Papa juga mengatakan hal yang sama." Jongdae ikut menyetujui.

Mereka bertiga kembali terdiam bersama dan hanya saling menatap dan juga membayangkan hal – hal dalam pikiran masing – masing.

"Ya.. ya .. ya..!" Yixing keluar dari kamarnya dan mendatangi mereka bertiga satu per satu. "Sudah saatnya menghentikkan kekuatanmu."

"Sudah?" Sehun dan Suho menanyakkan berbarengan.

"Iya. Cepat – cepat! sebelum Zeus menanyakkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Kota ini." Yixing memaksa Jongdae bangkit dari tempatnya dan meminta pria itu mengambil kembali kilatan petir yang ia keluarkan keatas langit. Sehun mengikuti dan juga melakukan hal yang sama, sedangkan Suho dengan pelan – pelan menghentikkan gerakan air hujan dan kini terlihat di luar saa keadaan mulai tenang tidak seperti sebelumnya.

"Mereka sudah selesai?" Sehun menanyakkan pada Yixing yang tengah mengecheck keadaan langit malam itu.

"Belum. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana mesumnya Chanyeol." Yixing menjawab tanpa peduli bahwa ada tiga orang lainnya yang mendengar pernyataannya itu ditambah Kris yang kini sudah bergabung dengan mereka.

"YAAAKK! Adikku bisa – bisa tidak bisa berjalan nanti!"

Kris berteriak kencang kearah Yixing sementara tiga orang lainnya tertawa melihat langsung wajah pria itu yang merah padam dan juga menunjukkan raut kekesalan

 **.**

* * *

 **-Loves Of Tales-**

 **For the First Time**

 **.**

* * *

Langit selalu berlaku adil, tidak pernah sekalipun egois dikuasai oleh kegelapan badai hujan dan petir yang menghiasi pemandangannya terbukti dengan pemandangan pagi ini yang sungguh sangat indah. Matahari telah diijinkan menyinari setiap sudut Kota, sinar hangatnya seakan – akan membuka setiap lapisan langit untuk memberikan jalan baginya agar siapa saja dibawah sana menerima sentuhan sinarnya. Langit Biru terang dengan dikelilingi gumpalan awan putih menjadi teman sang Matahari pagi ini, tak luput desiran angin yang bergerak lembut menggerakkan setiap helai daun pepohonan sehingga menghasilkan desiran suara merdu mengiringi cuitan burung – burung kecil disekitarnya.

Biasan cahaya Sang Mentari tak hanya menembus setiap bangunan atau apapun yang menghalangi pergerakkannya, kini sinar hangat tengah membelaai kulit putih nan halus dan lembut milik Baekhyun—Sang Elayne—yang masih tertidur pulas pada ranjangnya. Gerakkan badannya mulai terlihat ketika merasakan hangat sang sinar mentari mengganggu waktu tidurnya. Tubuhnya masih dibalut dengan lilitan selimut putih, sekelilingnya dihiasi dengan kelopak bunga mawar putih dan juga beberapa helaian bulu – bulu angsa berserakkan menutupi bagian ranjang dimana ia berbaring.

Matanya mulai terbuka bersamaan dengan gerakkan tangannya menutupi pantulan sinar Mentari yang masuk.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya sesekali untuk meyakinkan tak ada sosok yang tengah ia cari sebagai sambutan dari tidur malamnya, badannya berguling untuk melihat kondisi dibelakangnya yang sama kosong dengan pandangannya tadi. Tangan Baekhyun mengusap bagian ranjangnnya dan bermain dengan kelopak - kelopak bunga dan juga helaian bulu – bulu angsa yang berasal dari dalam bantalnya.

"Aah.." Baekhyun meringis merasakkan nyeri dari bagian bawah dan juga kakinya namun tak lama garis bibirnya tercipta sebuah senyuman kecil ketika ia melihat sekeliling kondisi kamar hotel dimana dirinya dan Chanyeol menghabiskan malam bersama. Bibirnya ia gigit tak begitu dalam sementara tangannya mengencangkan lilitan kain selimut putih pada badannya. Setelahnya ia menggerakkan tangannya bermain dengan sekumpulan kelopak bunga mawar dan juga bulu – bulu angsa ditemani dengan suara tawanya yang terdengar bahagia.

 _"Boleh lakukan lagi?"_

 _Chanyeol membalasnya dengan sebuah seringai sambil menahan badannya untuk tidak menindih badan Baekhyun dibawahnya. Perlahan – lahan Chanyeol melepaskan tautan diantara bagian intim mereka berdua dan Baekhyun mendesah dengan suara hampir meringis merasakan bagian lubangnya kini terasa hampa tanpa ada milik Chanyeol didalamnya dan juga nyeri yang cukup terasa._

 _Chanyeol membawa badan Baekhyun untuk berbaring disampingnya, lebih tepatnya membiarkan lengannya dijadikan bantal oleh kepala Baekhyun dan dadanya sebagai sandaran wajah Baekhyun._

 _"Tidak boleh ya." Baekhyun bergumam pelan menurut berbaring di lengan Chanyeol. Kakinya meringkuk tertekuk dan ketika Chanyeol menarik selimut untuk menutupi badan mereka Baekhyun semakin tenggelam didalamnya karena merasa permintaanya ditolak dan jugasuara petir diluar sana masih bersahut – sahutan._

 _"Bukannya tidak boleh, ini pertama kalinya kita melakukan—" Chanyeol menahan diri untuk tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena sungguh ini sangat canggung membicarakan hal – hal berbau seksual dan dihadapkan dengan wajah polos sang istri. "Kita bisa melakukannya lagi.. besok atau mungkin—ya setidaknya tidak sekarang." Chanyeol menganggukkan kepala meyakinkan diirnya sendiri menahan segala hasrat dalam dirinya dan membawa badan Baekhyun dalam pelukannya._

 _"Tapi.." Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya supaya ia bisa menatap Chanyeol. "Luhan melakukan dengan Sehun lebih dari sekali tiap malamnya." Baekhyun dengan polosnya menjelaskan hal yang pernah Luhan katakan mengenai percintaan yang selalu ia lakukan dengan Sehun di berbagai kesempatan. "Mereka sering melakukannya." Baekhyun menjelaskan lagi dengan lebih singkat._

 _Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan dan merutuki Luhan serta Sehun dimana sudah mengotori pikiran Baekhyun yang ia yakin sebelum ini bahkan Baekhyun tidak mengerti bagaimana berciuman dengan pria._

 _"Jangan dengarkan mereka." Chanyeol mengusak kepalan Baekhyun dan memeluk Baekhyun lagi. "Ucapan mereka tidak bisa dipercaya."_

 _"Benarkah?"_

 _"Hm, Sehun tidak mungkin sanggup bercinta lebih dari dua kali. Itu menguras tenaga." Chanyeol tertawa membayangkan adiknya yang kelelahan mencapai klimaksnya—okey ini adalah pikiran kotor setiap pria yang membandingkan seberapa tangguh dan kuat mereka bertahan hanya demi pencapaiannya._

 _"Apakah bercinta itu melelahkan? Kenapa? Tapi itu terasa..." Baekhyun menggit bibirnya dan juga dua jari miliknya kedalam mulut kecilnya._

 _"Terasa apa ?" Chanyeol berusaha melihat kearah wajah Baekhyun yang dimana kini sudah tertutup oleh sebagian jari – jari tangan Baekhyun._

 _"Aniya.. tidak terasa apa – apa."_

 _"Kau mengatakan ingin melakukannya lagi tadi.. berarti kau merasakan sesuatu tadi."_

 _"Aniyaa.. aku tidak merasakan apa – apa hanya.."_

 _"Hanya apa?" Chanyeol memaksakan sebuah jawaban lagi. Posisi badannya yang kini sudah setara dengan badna Baekhyun dan memudahkan dirinya untuk melihat langsung wajah sang istri yang tengah merona serta gugup setengah mati memikirkan jawaban yang harus ia jawab kepada dirinya menjadi pemandangan yang cukup menghibur dan mengelikkan. Baekhyun sangat imut, Ia masih polos namun terkadang bisa bertingkah layaknya wanita dewasa dan menggoda tapi sejujurnya wanita ini benar – benar bertingkah menggemaskan. Dan Chanyeol menyukainya._

 _"Yaa.. aku malu." Baekhyun menutup kedua wajahnya dan membalikkan badannya kini memunggui Chanyeol—pria itu tengah tertawa keras melihat tingkah Baekhyun dan berusaha keras menahan badan istrinya itu untuk tetap berada di dekatnya._

 _"Kemari Baek.. aku ingin melihat wajahmu."Chanyeol menarik badan Baekhyun dan memeluknya dari belakang._

 _"Tidak mau... kau menertawakan aku." Baekhyun menutup wajahnya rapat dengan kedua tangan tapi membiarkan Chanyeol memeluknya dari belakang dan mendekatkan kembali badan mereka._

 _"Aku tidak akan menertawakanmu."_

 _Baekhyun masih menggeleng. "Kau pasti berbohong."_

 _"Tidak. Aku berkata jujur, aku ingin mencium bibirmu." Chanyeol memeluk badan Baekhyun semakin erat dan menciumi bahu Baekhyun serta leher belakang wanita itu. Tangannya mengusap perut Baekhyun serta menyingkirkan rambut panjang hitam milik Baekhyun hingga ia lebih leluasa menciumi punggung belakang wanita itu. "Aku ingin mencium bibirmu, lehermu dan seluruh badanmu." Chanyeol berucap dengan suara beratnya yang mana membuat Baekhyun semakin dalam mengigit bibirnya dengan mata terpejam merasakan gerakan basah mulut Chanyeol dan juga lidah pria itu._

 _Bukan hanya mencium, Chanyeol menggigit, menyesap bagian kulitnya dan itu membuat sensasi baru untuk Baekhyun. Bahkan tanpa ia sadari badannya menurut ketika Chanyeol menariknya lebih dekat dan membuat kepalanya menoleh kebelakang dan mendapatkan sebuah ciuman tepat dibibirnya. Chanyeol melumat bibirnya dengan gerakan lembut diawalnya tapi setelahnya lumatan itu semakin kasar mengoyak bagian mulutnya hingga terbuka dan membiarkan kedua lidah mereka beradu saling bertukar saliva. Tangan Baekhyun bahkan dengan reflek sendirinya bergerak kearah kepala Chanyeol dan menarik sedikit helaian rambut pria itu, meremasnya dengan perlahan begerak naik turun._

 _Posisi ini menguntungkan Chanyeol. Ia hanya akan mencium bibir Baekhyun dan membelai setiap bagian tubuh wanita itu tanpa harus merasakan siksa pada bagian intimnya yang mengeras akan sentuhan dan gerakkan Baekhyun._

 _Mereka berdua menikmati setiap gerakkan lidah dan belah bibir masing – masing dan terlihat enggan mengakhiri._

 _Tiupan angin yang masuk kedalam ruangan mereka menjadi pemicu Baekhyun menyudahi ciuman itu dan kini berbalik kearah Chanyeol tapi masih menginginkan sebuah ciuman dari pria itu. Chanyeol meringis merasakan gerakkan kaki Baekhyun dimana kini mengapit badannya hingga Chanyeol bis merasakan sesuatu yang lembab milik Baekhyun terasa tepat diatas perutnya._

 _"Dingin.." Baekhyun mengeluh dan merapatkan badan mereka tak lama setelah belah bibirnya terlepas. Kepalanya mendekat pada dada Chanyeol dan memeluk badan pria itu dengan begitu erat, serta menjadikan bagian perut pria itu sebagai guling baginya._

 _"Aku tidak akan tergoda Baek." Chanyeol berucap dan memperat pelukannya tapi tangan pria itu bergerak membelai kaki Baekhyun dan membawanya keatas perutnya menghindari Baekhyun untuk menggesek miliknya dengan kaki mungil itu._

 _"Aku tidak menggoda Chanyeol, aku merasa dingin." Baekhyun merajuk, suaranya merengek tapi gerak badannya semakin melekat kearah Chanyeol. Kakinya berusaha merangkak untuk naik kebadan suaminya itu tapi Chanyeol dengan cepat menahan. Baekhyun bahkan tidak percaya ketika Chanyeol menggeser badannya agar ia bisa bangkit dari tempat tidur untuk menutup jendela dan tirai – tirai dikamar hotel itu serta membawa piyama dari hotel untuk Baekhyun kenakkan._

 _Chanyeol benar – benar memberikan piyama hotel berwarna putih itu untuk Baekhyun kenakkan sedangkan wanita yang duduk dan menutupi sebagian tubuhnya itu menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh kekesalan dan juga tidak percaya terhadap apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol._

 _Bayangan dan ingatan malam percintaan yang Luhan katakan akan dipenuhi dengan gerakkan panas sensual serta rasa kenikmatan yang sulit dideskripiskan oleh siapapun kecuali orang itu merasakannya sendiri jelas berbanding terbalik dengan kondisi dirinya malam ini. Kenikmatan bercinta yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol hanya sebentar dan itu yang Baekhyun bisa ingat hanyalah rasa nyeri dan sedikit rasa ngilu dibagian bawahnya—anehnya ketika ia merasakan dimana Chanyeol bergerak rasa sakit itu berkurang sedikit—ya hanya itu yang bisa Baekhyun ingat._

 _"Tidurlah. Kau pasti lelah." Chanyeol berbisik, tangannya mengusap rambut hitam Baekhyun yang kini tengah berbaring diatas badanya. Tubuh mereka saling melekat dan berkat Chanyeol yang mengambil piyama hotel sebelumya, kali ini terdapat penghalang yang cukup aman diantara sentuhan kulit mereka. Meskipun begitu, Baekhyun tidak kehabisan akal jari –jarinya bermain di sela – sela bagian piyama pada badan Chanyeol yang sedikit terbuka. Membuat lingkaran atau pola bintang dan juga bentuk hati seirama dengan usapan tangan Chanyeol pada rambutnya._

 _Tapi semua sia – sia, karena tembok pertahan Chanyeol cukup tangguh dan Baekhyunlah yang menjadi pihak kalah tertidur lebih dulu pada sebuah bantal yang hangat dan nyaman-dada bidang milik Chanyeol._

 **.**

* * *

 **-Loves Of Tales-**

* * *

 **.**

Baekhyun memandangi cermin didalam kamar mandi dimana kini dirinya berada, menatap bayangan dirinya yang tenggelam pada lilitan selimut putih dengan rambutnya yang terlihat sedikit kusut dan beberapa bercak merah serta biru pada kulit leher dan lengan tangannya. Terasa sakit ? tidak untuk Baekhyun. dia bahkan kembali menyugingkan senyuman diwajahnya melihat beberapa warna menghiasi kulit putihnya.

Tangannya bergerak membuka lilitan selimut itu dengan perlahan – lahan dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai, kini seluruh badannya terpampang jelas pada cermin dihadapannya. Matanya melihat setiap bagian tubuhnya dan tentu saja menangkap jejak lebam dan juga tanda yang Chanyeol tinggalkan pada tubuhnya. Hampir di seluruh bagian badannya terdapat tanda itu, bahkan ketika badannya memutar bagian punggungnya yang sebelumnya putih mulus dan halus kini terdapat beberapa cakaran dan juga bercak merah dibeberapa bagian.

Dan itu semua karena Chanyeol.

 _Mereka berdua terlelap masih dalam posisi yang sama, Baekhyun terlelap tidur diatas badan Chanyeol dan tidak berpindah atau bergerak gelisah sedikit pun. Chanyeol pun masih tetap memeluk badan wanita itu dengan pelukan kedua tangannya yang semakin erat._

 _Beberapa jam telah berlalu dan nampaknya mereka berdua benar – benar terlelap dan menikmati mimpi malam yang mungkin terasa indah dialam sana hingga beberapa menit kedepan, Baekhyunlah menjadi pihak yang bergerak gelisah diiringi suara isakan tangis, bahkan badannya bergetar membuat Chanyeol sedikit tersadar dan melihat kondisi Baekhyun saat ini._

 _"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol mengusap rambut Baekhyun sebelum membawa badan wanita itu berbaring disebelahnya. Baekhyun belum terbangun ketika ia dipindahkan tapi isakan tangisnya masih terus dikeluarkan darinya dan bahkan linangan air mata mengalir turun membasahi pipi wajahnya dna itu semakin membuat Chanyeol panik melihatnya._

 _"Baekhyun! Hei—hei." Tanganya mengusap aliran air mata itu serta menepuk kedua pipi wajahnya dengan pelan agar Baekhyun terbangun. "Baekhyun bangunlah.. hei sayang.." kepanikan pada dirinya terus menguar ditambah dengan cara apapun ia menggerakkan badan Baekhyun agar terbangun nyatanya istri mungilnya itu masih terlelap dan terisak._

 _"Baekhyun.." Chanyeol mencoba lagi untuk membangun Baekhyun dari tidurnya dan mungkin mimpi buruk atau apapun itu yang tengah terjadi pada Baekhyun hingga ia terisak penuh kesedihan mendalam. "Baby.. please.." Chanyeol menciumi kedua pipi Baekhyun dan juga keningnya dengan lembut serta masih berbisik memanggil nama Baekhyun agar terbangun._

 _"Chanyeol.." Baekhyun bersuara masih dengan keadaan matanya yang terpejam._

 _"Aku disini.. jangan takut." Chanyeol menghela nafas lega mendengar namanya disebut dan lengan kecil memeluk badannya serta remasan kecil dilakukan pada bagian piyama yang ia kenakkan. "Itu hanya mimpi.." kembali ia meyakinkan apapun yang membuat istri mungilnya kini ketakutakan hanyalah bayangan buruk yang berada didunia mimpinya._

 _Baekhyun masih terisak dan semakin erat meremas bagian dadan Chanyeol, badannya bahkan masih bergetar dalam dekapan Chanyeol. Meskipun ia tahu semua yang ada dalam pikirannya tadi hanya mimpi tapi semua itu membuatnya sedih dan bahkan kesedihan itu terasa nyata._

 _"Kau memimpikan peperangan?" Chanyeol mulai bertanya secara langsung tanpa menunggu Baekhyun untuk sedikit lebih tenang._

 _Gelengan kepala Baekhyun berikan sebagai jawaban dan Chanyeol kembali dibuat bingung dengan itu, hal apa yang membuat istrinya terisak dan nampak ketakutann selain memimpikan peperangan seperti yang selalu ia impikan entah sejak kapan._

 _"Lalu.. apa yang membuatmu ketakutan seperti ini?" pertanyaan kedua Chanyeol lontarkan._

 _Baekhyun mulai menghapus jejak – jejak air matanya dan memindahkan posisi badannya kini berbaring disebelah Chanyeol, wajahnya terarah memandangi langit – langit kamar namun tangannya masih mengusap tangan Chanyeol yang memeluk perutnya._

 _"Mimpinya sedikit sedih, tidak menakutkan.. hanya.. terlalu sedih." Baekhyun memejamkan matanya membiarkan air matanya lolos keluar mengalir kembali._

 _"Sssstt Baekhyun.." Chanyeol menenangkan lagi. mengusap air mata itu. Ia memposisikan badannya sedikit menindih Baekhyun dan kepalanya berbaring pada perut istrinya guna menciumi bagian itu sesekali sambil menggumamkan kalimat sayang._

 _Baekhyun menatap kosong langit diatasnya dan kini kedua tangannya mengusap kepala Chanyeol dan memainkan surai hitam pria itu. "Aku melihat seorang bayi kecil." Penjelasan itu sontak membuat Chanyeol seketika berhenti mencium perut Baekhyun. "A-aku tidak tahu bayi siapa yang aku lihat.. hanya saja ia cantik. Sungguh sangat cantik Chanyeol, senyumnya, matanya bahkan kulitnya sangat indah untuk dilihat.. dia menggemaskan."_

 _Suara Baekhyun terdengar bahagia ketika menjelaskan sedikit detail mengenai mimpi yang ia alami, bagaimana penggambaran mengenai sosok bayi itu yang ada dalam mimpinya, suaranya yang menurut Baekhyun sangat merdu bahkan ketika bayi itu tertawa melihat Baekhyun berada didekatnya dan mengajaknya bermain._

 _"Mulutnya terlihat menggemaskan, tipis dan imut ketika ia mengocehkan beberapa suara itu sangat menggemaskan." Baekhyun menggerak – gerakkan tangannya ke udara melakukan hal yang sama ia lakukan pada sosok bayi yang ada dalam mimpinya._

 _"Tapi.."Chanyeol masih memandangi Baekhyun, mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang terjadi selanjutnya._

 _"Tapi?" suara Chanyeol menyahut dan menunggu kelanjutan dari yang Baekhyun akan katakan._

 _"Tapi.. kau mengambilnya." Mulut kecil milik Baekhyun berubah mengerucut kesal bahkan ia juga melayangkan pukulan pelan dibahu Chanyeol._

 _"AH! Kenapa aku mengambilnya? Aku bahkan tidak tahu itu bayi siapa." cubitan kecil Chanyeol layangkan pada perut Baekhyun diakhiri dengan sebuah ciuman._

 _"Kau mengambilnya.. kau menggendongnya dan membawanya pergi dari dekatku! "Baekhyun kembali meluapkan kekesalannya. "Bayi itu jadi tertawa karenamu, bahkan dia memelukmu erat dan meminta pergi dariku. Ia tidak mau aku ajak bermain lagi."_

 _Hal yang membuat Chanyeol hampir tertawa adalah Baekhyun yang kini kembali terisak karena ia mengingat mimpinya mengenai bayi yang Chanyeol bawa pergi dari dekatnya—ini sangat menggelikan._

 _"Dia menggemaskan dan kau mengambilnya dariku." Baekhyun menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya tidak mau memperlihatkan bagaiman raut wajahnya saat ini._

 _Chanyeol tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa dan bahkan melakukan apa karena jelas ia sudah cukup bingung dengan Baekhyun yang terisak ketakutan dan hanya karena mimpi mengenai bayi menggemaskan dan Chanyeol membawanya pergi—sedangkan kenyataanya Chanyeol bahkan enggan untuk bermain dengan bayi – bayi—tepatnya ia tidak pernah melihat bayi secara langsung, so yeah.. ini aneh._

 _Baekhyun masih merajuk padanya dan menutup kedua wajahnya, wanita itu bahkan memaksa Chanyeol untuk beranjak dari atas perutnya dan kembali tidur seperti yang saat sebelumnya. Sayangnya Chanyeol enggan untuk beranjak. Seberapa kuat dan keras Baekhyun mencoba, Chanyeol tetaplah berbaring diatas perut Baekhyun dengan senyaman mungkin. ketika pukulan –pukulan pelan dilayangkan Baekhyun pada badanya, Chanyeol tetap diposisi yang sama. Hingga pada akhirnya, Baekhyun menjadi pihak yang menyerah dan membiarkan Chanyeol disana, terbaring dan mungkin terlelap tidur._

 _Cukup lama mereka berdiam tanpa ada suara sahutan atau pun layangan protes seperti yang sebelumnya dilakukan oleh Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak tertidur sebenarnya, ia hanya memejamkan matanya dan berpikir mengenai mimpi yang Baekhyun alami sementara Baekhyun tengah memejamkan matanya masih dengan raut kesal dan berusaha untuk tidur senyaman mungkin meskipun Chanyeol kini masih berbaring diatas badannya._

 _"Aku berharap bayi itu adalah anakmu—anak kita." Chanyeol melontarkan kalimat yang ada dalam pikirannya dan itu cukup berhasil membuat Baekhyun membuka kelopak matanya dan melihat langsung kearah dua mata miliki Chanyeol yang sudah lebih dulu menatapnya._

 _"Akan terlihat lebih menggemaskan bukan. Seorang bayi yang memiliki kemiripan denganmu dan juga denganku.. senyumnya akan manis sepertimu, suaranya bahkan lembut sepertimu . Memiliki sifat nakal yang kau miliki dan mungkin sedikit dariku—_

 _"Pffttt." Baekhyun tertawa mendengarnya. Sejujurnya ia berhasil mendapatkan bayangan dengan apa yang Chanyeol katakan._

 _"Dia memiliki tinggi badan dariku, dan semua charisma dariku mungkin akan ada dalam darahnya." Kini Chanyeol yang tersenyum ikut membayangkan bagiamana wujud seorang bayi—anak mereka suatu saat nanti._

 _Mereka berdua terdiam hanyut dalam bayangan masing – masing memikirkan mengenai seorang anak yang pastinya atau akan mereka miliki beberapa tahun kedepan. Terlepas dari masalah peperangan yang akan mereka hadapi, tentu saja sebuah keluarga kecil yang dikelilingi oleh keturunan yang mereka miliki tetap masuk disetiap harapan dan doa dari masing – masing mengingat sebuah masa depan itu adalah gambaran sempurna sebuah keluarga._

 _"Itu pasti akan indah." Baekhyun tersenyum kearah Chanyeol yang masih memandanginya._

 _"Yeah.. pasti akan sangat indah." Chanyeol membalas. Tatapannya tidak berpindah dari kedua mata kecil Baekhyun dan juga bibir tipis kecil berwarna pink yang begitu menggemaskan melontarkan beberapa kalimat disana yang tidak Chanyeol pedulikan dan dengar dengan baik karena fokusnya hanya pada bibir tipis kecil manis itu._

 _Chanyeol bergerak cepat menyusul Baekhyun dan menyentuh bibir itu dengan bibir tebalnya, menyentuhnya dengan lembut diawalnya tapi pada akhirnya dia menjadi pihak yang melumat kasar membuat Baekhyun melenguh kesulitan mengikuti gerakkan bibirnya. Belah bibirnya mendominasi membuai bibir Baekhyun sementara tangannya membuka satu persatu kancing piyama yang ia gunakkan hingga terbuka bebas dan juga kini beralih pada piyama miliknya. Tak puas dengan bibir Baekhyun kini ia berpindah menciumi bagian leher, bahu, tulang selangkan dan kedua payudara wanita itu dengan leluasa—tanpa ada penolakan atau permintaan untuk berhenti dari sang pemilik tubuh._

 _Chanyeol bergerak menjamah semua bagian badan atas milik Baekhyun tanpa terkecuali dan yang ia lakukan bukanlah hanya menciumi, menyesap atau menjilati. Gigitan serta lumatan cukup dalam Chanyeol lakukan dan ia yakin nantinya itu akan berbekas melekat pada tubuh Baekhyun—dan dia tidak pedulikan. Gerakkan kini berpindah pada bagian atas perut Baekhyun yang sontak membuat sang empunya tersontak menahan gerakkan mulut Chanyeol hingga mendesah dan meremas sedikit rambut Chanyeol._

 _Baekhyun yakin yang dilakukan Chanyeol mungkin sama seperti pria – pria lain diluar sana lakukan untuk memberikan rasa nikmat bagi setiap pasangan, tapi ia merasa special karena Chanyeol yang melakukannya pada tubuhnya, bukan pria lain. Bagaimana Chanyeol bergerak dengan pelan hingga membuatnya sedikit frustasi menantikkan apa lagi yang pria itu akan lakukan untuk memberikan kenikmatan._

 _Tangan hangat yang membelai pahanya, lidah basah yang menjilat setiap bagian kulitnya, bibir tebal yang menciumi dan melumat serta gigitan kecil yang dilakukan Chanyeol jelas memberikan perasaan aneh yang juga kenikmatan pada Baekhyun karena jelas tubuhnya menerima semua perlakuan it, menikmatinya dan bahkan menginginkan lebih. Ia ingin merasakan bagaimana sesuatu masuk keras dan besar masuk kedalam tubuhnya, hentakkan yang dilakukan Chanyelol dan juga perasaan aneh yang menjalar diseluruh pusat tubuhnya hingga sebuah keinginan akan pelepasan kenikamtan ia rasakan lagi._

 _Baekhyun menatap sayu kearah Chanyeol kini tengah merangkak menyamakan posisi badannya dengan dirinya yang berbaring tak berdaya dibawah kukungan pria itu. Chanyeol sempat menciumnyalagi bersamaan dengan salah satu tangan pria itu yang membuka kedua pahanya terbuka lebar dan Chanyeol menempatkan dirinya di tengah – tengah badannya. Baekhyun jelas merasakan keintiman milik pria yang bisa ia sebut suaminya itu bergesekkan dengan keintiman wanitanya._

 _Ini aneh. Baekhyun yakin rasanya aneh hingga ia menutup matanya dengan erat ketika Chanyeol kembali mencium bibirnya dan meminta ijin akan memasukkan sesuatu yang besar dan tumpul itu. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk mengijinkan, kedua tangannya meremas erat sprei ranjang yanga ada didekatnya perlahan –lahan bersamaan dengan milik Chanyeol yang tengah masuk kedalam lubangi intimnya._

 _"Aarrgh—"_

 _Chanyeol menghentikkan gerakkannya. Miliknya belum sempurna masuk menyentuh bagian terdalam Baekhyun, tapi mendengar jeritan dari istrinya itu menyadarkan pikirannya bahwa Baekhyun masih belum terbiasa dengan miliknya. Ia bahkan merasakan siksaan cukup berat bagaimana lubang sempit itu mengapit milikinya didalam sana._

 _"Baekhyun.." usapan tangan pada pipi Baekhyun ia lakukan agar istrinya tidak merasakan sakit atas apa yang ia lakukan._

 _"Baekhyun sayang, buka matamu.." Chanyeol membawa kedua tangan Baekhyun memeluk lehernya dan mencengkram bahunya, ia masih berdiam kaku diatas badan Baekhyun sama halnya dengan badan Baekhyun yang cukup tegang dibawahnya. Perlahan – lahan matanya mulai terbuka dan enggan menatap yang lain kecuali tatapan mata milik Chanyeol dihadapannya._

 _"Tatap aku dan katakan bila ini terasa menyakitkan." Chanyeol meyakinkan lagi dan Baekhyun mengangguk ragu, kedua tangannya menekuk kaku dan mencengkram bahu Chanyeol yang kini sudah terasa sedikit lebih berkeringat dibandingkan sebelumnya._

 _"Hmmm." Baekhyun menahan desahannya saat Chanyeol menekan keintimannya untk melesak masuk lebih dalam. Matanya terpejam sebentar tapi ia paksakan untuk menatap Chanyeol kembali, ia bisa rasakan milik Chanyeol tengah memenuhinya dengan penuh dan sedikit berkedut didalam sana—dan ini membuat Baekhyun menggeliat bergerak dengan sendirinya._

 _Chanyeol bergerak pelan, menghentak berulang kali dan menekan lebih dalam atau pun mengeluarkan miliknya sedikit dan memasukkannya kembali hingga apa yang ia lakukan mulai teratur dan memiliki ritme gerakkan yang bisa Baekhyun nikmati bersamaan dengan ciuman dan lumatan pada bibir dan bagian leher mereka masing – masing. Ya masing – masing. Karena kini Baekhyun mulai menikmati dan bahkan melakukan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan pada tubuhnya. Chanyeol menggigit—Baekhyun menggigit, Chanyeol mencengkram pinggangnya –Baekhyun mencengkram lengan pria itu dengan kuat, rintihan dan desahan mulai saling membalas dan mereka berdua benar – benar menikmati apa yang dilakukan malam itu, bukan hanya dengan gerakkan lembut tapi pergerakkan kasar._

 _Baekhyun bahkan mulai merasa nyaman ketika Chanyeol mengangkat badanya dan mendudukkannya pada pangkuannya—tentu saja dengan keadaan keintiman mereka yang masih saling mengisi didalam sana. Ketika badan Baekhyun bergerak naik turun diatas sana dengan kepalanya yang Chanyeol tarik agak mendongak dan menghisap setiap lapisan kulitnya itu sangat menggairahkan. Baekhyun bahkan memohon berulang kali agar Chanyeol bergerak lebih keras menghujam miliknya didalam sana ketika ia merasakan pelepasan lainnya tengah dekat._

 _Keadaan ranjang yang yang sebelumnnya tertata rapi bahkan kini terlihat sangat berantakan yang diakibatkan atas apa yang tengah pasangan pegantin baru itu lakukan. Tangan Baekhyun bahkan cukup kuat membuat satu bantal disana terkoyak hanya karena ia meremas terlalu kuat ketika ia dan Chanyeol mendapatkan pelepasan disaat yang bersamaan dan pada akhirnya mereka kembali bergelung dengan bulu – bulu angsa yang sengaja ia lemparkan pada Chanyeol ketika mereka tengah tergulai tak berdaya setelah beberapa kali percintaan yang dilakukan—_

"Mengingat hal semalam?"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya dengan cepat mendengar suara dari belakang punggungnya dan pantulan diri Chanyeol dari cermin didepannya.

"Kalau kau menginginkannya lagi pagi ini aku tidak akan mengabulkan." Chanyeol memeluk badan Baekhyun yang masih dalam keadaan telanjang dengan sebuah handuk, diakhiri dengan sebuah ciuman pada pipi wanita itu yang tengah menggembung karena senyuman yang ia lakukan. "Kau menguras tenagaku semalam, dan kita butuh istirahat." Kini kedua tangannya melingkar dengan erat memeluk perut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membelai dekapan tangan itu dan menyandarkan badannya pada badan depan Chanyeol, matanya terpejam merasakan deru nafas dan aroma pria itu yang kini benar – benar memabukkan baginya.

Mereka bertahan dalam posisi itu dan menikmati damainya pagi hari yang cerah dengan dan juga sebuah ingatan tentang malam indah yang mereka lakukan sebelumnya. Chanyeol sangat ingin waktu yang ada saat ini benar – benar berhenti berputar dan ia bisa menikmati semuanya seorang diri, tanpa mengingat tugas dan tanggung jawab yang ia miliki. Tanpa mengkhawatirkan masa depan yang mungkin akan berakhir buruk bagi dirinya dan juga Baekhyun—atau mungkin tidak terlalu buruk, atau bisa lebih buruk dari ingatan mimpi dan penglihatan yang dimiliki Yoora—atau—entahlah, Chanyeol hanya menginginkan ia dan Baekhyun bisa menikmati seluruh waktu mereka dengan sebaik mungkin.

"Terima kasih untuk semalam." Baekhyun berucap dan mencium sedikit bagian sudut bibi Chanyeol yang bisa ia jangkau.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan membalasnya dengan kecupan lainnya. "Terima kasih kembali."

 **.**

* * *

 **-Loves Of Tales-**

* * *

 **.**

"Bisa ada yang jelaskan kekacauan apa yang kalian lakukan di dunia luar sana?!"

Suara keras dan lantang milik Yunho terdengar mengisi satu ruangan besar pada istana Glorfindel dan tidak ada yang berniat untuk mengeluarkan sepatah katapun menjawab apa yang dikatakan Sang Raja.

"Kalian pergi meninggalkan pesta dan tidak kembali! Lalu membuat sebuah pertunjukkan cuaca disana?! Kau tahu apa yang pimpinan Dunia sana tanyakkan pada para Dewa saat ini hah?!

"Yang Mulia—"

Yunho menghela nafas panjang dan beralih kepada sosok Yixing yang kini beranjak berdiri dari tempat duduknya meskipun kepalanya masih menunduk dan takut untuk bertatapan langsung dengan Sang Raja.

"Mengenai.. masalah.. cuaca.. kemarin itu..."

"Bicara yang jelas Yixing! Kau memiliki tingkat setara dengan para Raja disini tapi kau bertingkah seolah – olah posisimu berada dibawah kami!" Yunho masih terdengar kesal dan marah—itu sudah jelas.

"I-iya Yang Mulia.. Maafkan aku. Mengenai masalah cuaca kemarin itu.." Yixing masih menunduk. "Aku sengaja meminta Para Putera Mahkota untuk membuat pertunjukkan cuaca... karena.." suaranya masih enggan terlontar lebih keras dan menjelaskan seluruh kejadian yang Yunho tanyakkan sedari tadi.

"Yang Mulia!"

Suara pintu ruangan tersebut terdengar terbuka dengan kasar serta suara Yoora yang memanggil dari balik daun pintu—dan juga sosok Kris ikut muncul dibaliknya. Mereka berjalan menyusul tempat dimana Putera dan Puteri Mahkota lainnya duduk dengan patuh dihadapan para Raja dan Ratu yang masih berkumpul disana menanti sebuah jawaban akan apa yang telah diperbuat oleh beberapa Putera dan Puteri Mahkota.

"Kau!" Yunho menatap Puteri Mahkota Glorfindel itu dengan tatapan bingung dan juga marah melihat bahwa puterinya baru kembali ke Istana setelah menghilang dan berpergian tanpa memberikan kabar sekali pun.

"Maafkan aku, aku tahu kami seharusnya kembali ke Istana secepat mungkin tapi ada sesuatu terjadi dan kami tidak bisa kembali begitu saja ke Istana." Yoora menjelaskan secara cepat ketika langkahnya semakin mendekat ke tempat dimana Yunho berada. "Aku akan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi tapi tidak aku ucapkan.." Yoora mengarahkan tangannya pada Yunho—seperti biasa.

"Aku benar – benar bersyukur kalian kembali tanpa ada keributan dengan kaum Hades atau apapun itu. Dan aku berharap ini semua bukan karena niatan nakal dan bodoh kalian!" Yunho menatap satu per satu para wajah Putera dan Puteri Mahkota sebelum ia menangkup tangan Yoora dan membiarkan puterinya memberikan penghlihatan atas hal apapun yang terjadi sebagai alasan kekacauan yang mereka lakukan di Dunia Luar sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Loves Of Tales-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Aku bisa merasakannya!"** Suara Kronos terdengar diseluruh kobaran api disana sementara Hades bermain – main dengan para serigala dan juga burung gagak yang mereka miliki.

 **"Mereka telah kembali didunia ini dan bahkan kekuatan yang dimiliki telah menyatu dengan sempurna! Aku tahu itu!"**

Hades menganggukkan kepala mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kronos. "Walaupun mereka telah kembali ke dunia ini dan bersatu dengan kekuatan yang dimiliki, Kekuatanmu dan wujudnya tidak akan kembali dengan sempurna."

 **"Cih! Untuk itu aku memintamu mencari reinkarnasi belahan jiwaku! Hanya dia yang bisa membawaku kembali dalam wujud Kronos dengan sempurna! Bukan abu dan api yang mudah hancur karena Phoenix!"** Kronos membentak lagi dan meluapkan api pada wujudnya saat ini yang membakar hampir seluruh bagian tanah dimana ia tapaki saat ini—meskipun sebenarnya semua yang tapaki adalah api Dunia Bawah.

 **"Temukan belahan jiwaku! Dan kita akan memiliki dunia seutuhnya dengan sempurna tanpa ada perlawanan dari Phoenix!"** Kronos memohon pada Hades—puteranya. Yang masih menatap sendu pada Sang Ayah yang hanya bisa ia lihat dalam wujud abu dan api.

"Aku akan mengerahkan anak buahku untuk mencari keberadaan mereka lagi."

 **"Dan temukan anak itu."**

Kronos mendekat pada Hades dan menatapnya begitu dekat.

"Anak itu?"

 **"Sang Puteri Bulan."**


	22. 22

**Olympus**

 _"Bagaimana keadaannya?"_

 _Heechul menoleh sebentar ketika suara Jessica terdengar bergabung dalam keheningan didalam salah satu ruangan dalam Kerajaan Olympus dimana tersimpan salah satu peti kaca dan kini dikelilingi oleh para Ratu Seluruh Kerajaaan Keturunan Dewa yang bertugas menjaga dan memiliki tugas disana._

 _"Masih tetap sama." Ratu Jaejoong memberikan jawaban. Mulutnya berbicara namun pandangannya tidak teralihkan untuk melihat kearah Ratu Eleanor itu. "Apa sudah ada kabar dari_ Athena dan Aphrodite _mengenai keadaan disana?" ia kembali bersuara memberikan pertanyaan._

 _Jessica menggelengkan kepala. "Kabar terakhir mereka masih berusaha menunggu waktu sampai Luna siap—"_

 _Heechul lebih dulu mengarahkan tangannya pada punggung tangan Jessica yang bermaksud menghentikkan kalimat yang akan dikatakan selanjutnya. Jessica terdiam dan menganggukkan kepala—mengerti apa yang tersirat dari pandangan yang Heechul berikan padanya._

 _"Semua akan baik – baik saja." Heechul berucap. Memandangi kembali pada sosok yang berada didalam peti kaca disampingnya, menatap wajah cantik dan bercahaya meskipun ia tahu yang tengah berbaring disana hanyalah sebuah raga tanpa nyawa._

 _Raga yang tidak bisa terkikis oleh waktu dan akan selalu bercahaya sampai pada waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan. Bahkan hampir beratus – ratus dan berpuluh tahun semenjak ia dinyatakan meninggal, kesempurnaanya masih bisa terlihat. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam_ _berkilau serta kulit putihnya yang hampir sama dengan warna putih salju masih nampak memukau disana. Wajah cantiknya bahkan masih bisa dibayangkan begitu sempurna karena masih nampak betapa indah semuanya terhias diwajahnya walaupun dengan mata yang terpejam erat._

 _Raga seseorang Ratu Dunia Ras Nephilim-Malaikat dan Dewa. Ratu Tertinggi yang memimpin seluruh dunia Keturunan Dewa—_ Elayne _._

 _"Dia masih terlihat sangat cantik." Jessica tersenyum melihat lebih dekat bagaimana wujud Sang Elayne yang selama ini hanya bisa ia bayangkan. "Cantik dan memukau." Ia menambahkan lagi._

 _"Elayne adalah wujud kesempurnaan, dan aku masih tidak percaya Puteri-ku adalah reinkarnasi dari dirinya." Heechul menambahkan ._

 _"Takdir dari Tuhan dan Dewa tidak ada yang bisa kita perkiraan."_

 _"Ya, dan aku tidak tahu apakah Puteriku akan bernasib sama seperti dirinya atau tidak—_

 _"Heechul!" Jaejoong memperingati. "Jangan mengatakan hal buruk yang belum tentu terjadi."_

 _"Aku tahu, hanya saja.. seperti yang Jessica katakan, Takdir dari Tuhan dan Dewa tidak ada yang bisa memperkirakan."_

 _"Maka dari itu kita seharusnya berusaha dan berdoa agar takdir menyedihkan itu tidak kembali terulang." Jaejoong mendekat pada Heechul dan memberikan pelukan pada Ratu Lynkestis itu. "Semuanya berubah dan kekuatan mereka lebih kuat dibandingkan sebelum – sebelumnya, kita hanya bisa berdoa dan berharap yang terbaik bukan?"_

 _Jessica dan Heechul menganggukkan kepala, berusaha memberikan sebuah senyuman dengan penuh kekuatan dan keyakinan pada masing – masing._

 _"Jadi.. siapa yang berminat melakukannya?" Jaejoong memberikan pertanyaan lagi dan menyerahkan sebuah pedang dengan logo burung Phoenix._

 _"Well.." Jessica mengangkat kedua tangannya menandakkan ketidaksediaan dirinya menerima tawaran dari apa yang Jaejoong katakan. "Ini menyangkut dua Kerajaan kalian, jadi aku rasa lebih baik antara kau dan Heechul yang melakukannya, bukan—_

 _"Kenapa aku? Jaejoong bisa mewakilkan. Itu adalah pedang milik Phoenix atau perlu aku perjelas bahwa pedang itu akan dimiliki Chanyeol, Puteramu!"_

 _"Tapi Baekhyun adalah Reinkarnasi Elayne! Dan Baekhyun adalah Puterimu!" sahutan dari Jaejoong terdengar lebih keras dibandingkan sebelumnya._

 _"Tidak! Kau saja!" Heechul masih menolak._

 _"YAA! Kekuatan Elayne akan diberikan pada Baekhyun sepenuhnya dan itu berarti kau sebagai orang tua seharusnya melakukannya!"_

 _"Tidak! Aku tidak pernah menancapkan belati pada jantung seseorang—_

 _"Maksudmu aku pernah?" suara kekesalah Jaejoong semakin menjadi._

 _"_ Queens _!" Suara tegas yang terdengar membuat Ketiga Ratu yang tengah terlibat dalam perseteruan terdiam dan menoleh memandangi sosok pria yang kini melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan dimana mereka berada. Siwon—Sang Raja Thalin—melangkah dengan mantap diikuti dengan beberapa pengawal dan Raja Lynkestis—Ki Bum._

 _"Aku tidak tahu kalian bertiga bisa berdebat hanya untuk memutuskan siapa yang akan menancapkan pedang Phoenix pada tubuh kaku Elayne."_

 _"Jaga ucapanmu Raja Lynkestis! Elayne adalah Ratu tertinggi perlu kau ingat." Jaejoong melayangkan protest tak lama setelah mendengar ucapan yang dikatakan Ki Bum._

 _"Oh—ayolah aku hanya mengatakan—_

 _Suara pancaran sinar yang sangat menyilaukan pandangan mereka terdengar dan menyinari peti kaca dimana raga Elayne berada, sinar yang terpancar masuk kedalam peti kaca itu begitu menyilaukan dan bahkan membuat getaran hebat disana._

 _"Waktunya tiba, Luna telah tiada—_

 _"Pedangnya! Cepat berikan pedangnya!" Jessica yang berteriak ketika melihat perubahan pada raga Elayne yang kini tengah berubah. Rambutnya tidak lagi berwarna hitam melainkan tengah berubah menjadi_ silver _dan bahkan warna kulitnya semakin memutih dan berkilau layaknya biasana cahaya._

 _Jaejoong dengan cepat memberikan pedang itu dan Jessica dengan siap pada posisinya tanpa ragu memegang pedang itu dengan kedua tangannya dan berusaha mendekat pada badan Elayne dan menancapkan ujung pedang itu tepat pada jantung Elayne._

 _"Aku tidak bisa! Cahayanya menahan pedang itu!"_

 _Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Jessica sontak membuat Heechul dan Jaejoong mendekat, memegang pedang itu bersamaan dan juga menekan kearah jantung Elayne._

 _"Lebih kuat!" Jessica berteriak._

 _"Aaaaarrrrgggghhhhhh!" suara ketiga Ratu itu menggelegar—_

 **PRAAAANGG!**

 **BRAK!**

 **"Argh!"**

 _Badan Ki Bum dan Siwon terlempar jauh menabrak dinding dalam ruangan itu, sama halnya dengan ketiga badan Ratu lainnya yang juag terlempar pada sisi lainnya. Semenara peti kaca yang sebelumnya berada disana tengah terpecah berserakan pada lantai tanpa menyisakan raga sang Elayne yang telah lenyap dan sama sekali tidak meninggalkan jejak kehadirannya._

 _Kelima orang disana menahan rasa sakit pada badan mereka namun sama – sama saling memandangi satu sama lain dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang sama._

 _"Apakah berhasil?"_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Loves of Tales**

 **XXII**

* * *

 **.**

 **Langit** siang diatas Kerajaan Eowyn terasa berbeda, tidak ada gumpalan awan atau pun sedikit kehadiran bentuk dari Matahari disana. Hanya warna cerah dari langit biru. Hembusan angin bahkan terasa sangat pelan dan tidak begitu terasa pergerakkannya namun masih mampu memberikan rasa sejuk pada siapun yang merasakannya.

Para Putera dan Puteri Mahkota yang berada didalam Kerajaan Eowyn bahkan masih bisa beraktifitas dan melakukan pelatihan mereka dengan begitu semangatnya, mengabaikan dua orang dari mereka yang tidak ikut berkumpul karena tengah melakukan apa yang ini mereka lakukan, Yoora dan Yixing.

Langkah lari dari kedua kaki Yoora semakin melebar dan bergerak cepat melewati beberapa lorong dan juga anak tangga. Deru nafasnya dan kerja jantungnya yang kian terasa semakin melemah bahkan tidak ia pedulikan karena tujuan utamanya untuk bertemu Yixing lebih ia prioritaskan saat ini. ketikan pandangannya melihat sebuah pintu yang tengah terbuka diujung Tower dimana sedari tadi ia kelilingi dengan susah payah, saat itulah dorongan dalam dirinya semakin besar untuk lebih cepat berlari demi mencapai pintu itu.

Tangannya mendorong kasar pintu itu hingga terbuka lebar dan bahkan terbanting menabrak dinding.

"Kalau kau mencariku untuk menanyakkan apa yang terjadi, Elayne yang kau lihat adalah wujud aslinya pada jaman dahulu sebelum reinkarnasi—bukan Baekhyun pada saat ini. Dan apa yang terjadi adalah hanya prose pelepasan dan pengembalian kekuatan yang seharusnya dimiliki Baekhyun saat ini." Yixing berbalik dan melihat kearah Yoora yang masih melangkah pelan – pelan kearahnya dengan nafas yang tersenggal – senggal. "Luna sudah tidak ada." Kembali Yixing berucap. "Tapi tenang saja, ia akan kembali terlahir kembali—kalau itu yang mau kau tanyakkan lagi."

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Yoora menanyakkan suara yang susah payah ia kumpulkan.

"Kita sama – sama tahu Phoenix adalah pemegang Api Bumi dan Elayne adalah pemegang kekuatan Cahaya Abadi. Ketika mereka tewas dalam peperangan terakhir, Phoenix meninggal dan terbakar pada api yang menjadi kekuatannya. Sementara Elayne, ia memutuskan untuk membunuh nyawanya sendiri dan bahkan memberikan sisa kekuatan dirinya pada Puterinya. Ia tidak meninggal kembali dalam Cahayanya seperti yang seharusnya karena kekuatannya sebagian tidak ada dalam tubuhnya. Ia meninggal, maksudku jiwanya. Tidak dengan raganya."

Yoora berusaha mengatur nafasnya dan juga mencerna setiap rentetan cerita yang Yixing katakan padanya. "Jadi.. yang tadi aku lihat bukanlah penggambaran apa yang akan terjadi dimasa depan dari Baekhyun bukan?"

Yixing menganggukkan kepala. "Bukan, itu adalah kejadian beberapa waktu lalu."

Helaan nafas panjang lega Yoora lakukan, ia bahkan memilih duduk bersandar pada dinding tepat didekat posisi Yixing berdiri saat ini. "Lalu, apa yang terjadi?"

Yixing mengedikkan bahunya. "Elayne telah tiada—bukan Baekhyun." Ia mempertegas lagi "Luna, Elayne dan Phoenix telah kembali pada tempat yang seharusnya. Beristirahat dalam ketenangan dan kedamaian surgawi dengan para Pencipta. Dan kini kita hanya bisa berharap kekuatan Elayne sepenuhnya berada pada Baekhyun."

"Aku tidak bisa melihat masa depan apa yang akan terjadi pada Baekhyun., semua yang aku lihat adalah apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol ketika bersamanya, ataupun apa yang terjadi pada Elayne."

"Perisai itu membuat dirinya tidak bisa dibaca dan bahkan meski kehadirannya diketahui oleh kaum Hades ataupun kita, tidak ada yang tahu apa yang dipikirkan olehnya dan apa yang dimiliki olehnya. Itu bagus bukan? Pertahanan yang seharusnya ia turunkan pada anaknya kelak kini ia miliki."

"Tapi Hades dan Kronos pasti bisa mengetahui pada akhirnya Baekhyun adalah Elayne, Baekhyun pemegang kekuatan Cahaya Abadi."

"Ya, mereka akan mengetahuinya cepat atau lambat tapi mereka tidak tahu pertahanan yang dimiliki Baekhyun."

Yoora kembali terdiam.

"Aku betul kan? Kau lihat apa yang kita lakukan ketika Kronos menyerang saat itu? Ia tidak tahu bahwa itu adalah kekuatan Baekhyun." kali ini suara Yixing berbisik . "Dan kita harus membuatnya selalu seperti itu."

Yoora menganggukkan kepala menyetujui apa yang Yixing katakan meskipun dalam dirinya masih ada rasa ketakutan yang menganjal mengenai hal apa saja yang bisa terjadi pada Baekhyun dan juga Chanyeol.

"Tenang saja, peperangan akhir yang akan kita hadapi masih terasa amat jauh." Yixing melangkah berniat meninggalkan Yoora yang masih terduduk disana, tapi ketika langkahnya bergerak pada gerakkan langkah keempat. Ia menoleh berbalik pada Yoora yang masih terduduk dalam diam dengan pandangannya yang jauh menerawang lurus kedepan.

"Baekhyun—

"Aku akan memanggil Jongin untuk menyusul mereka!" Yixing meninggalkan Yoora dan berlari secepat mungkin mencari dan menyusul dimana posisi Jongin saat ini.

Yoora masih duduk bersandar dengan pandangan matanya masih menerawang jauh ke masa depan yang ia dapatkan kali ini.

 _Chanyeol.._

 _Ku mohon dengarkan aku saat ini._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Cepat bawa Baekhyun kembali ke Eowyn secepatnya ketika Jongin tiba di Gracia._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kota Gracia, Barcelona** kini penuh sesak oleh para penduduk yang berjalan beramai – ramai dengan mengenakkan kostum – kostum layaknya Kerajaan atau pun rupa – rupa lucu dan aneh dari karakter buku di kota tersebut. Suara dentuman alat musik yang dibawa oleh pasukan marching band mengiringi para peserta pawai mengelilingi sudut kota. Suara – suara sorakan pujian akan indahnya atau pun keanehan yang ditampilkan ikut terdengar mengisis seluruh kebisingan yang ada.

Tak hanya keramaian di jalanan kota tersebut, para penduduk yang lain juga ikut meramaikan kedai – kedai jajanan yang berada di pinggir jalan dan mencicipi jenis makanan ringan yang ditawarkan atau pun bahkan membeli beberapa hiasana sesuai dengan tema acara parade yang dilakukan.

"Aku membawakanmu ini, hot chocolate dan bola kentang—ini makanan khas mereka—katanya." Chanyeol memberikan segelas cokelat itu pada Baekhyun dan menyuapkan satu bola kentang masuk kedalam mulut wanita itu yang sudah terbuka siap menyambut suapan pertamanya.

"Bagaimana? Enak atau terasa aneh?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, mulutnya terlihat tengah mengunyah apa yang masuk kedalam mulutnya dan menikmati rasa yang diciptakan disana. "Enak." Baekhyun mengangguk. "Rasanya manis, tapi gurih dan sangat terasa kentangnya."

"Oh, aku belum mencobanya." Chanyeol mengangguk dan kini giliran dirinya yang ikut memakan salah satu bagian bola kentang itu. "Hm.. kau benar. Ini manis dan gurih."

"Iya kan."

"Hm.. kau mau lagi?" Chanyeol menawarkan dan kembali memberikan suapan yang lainnya yang tentu saja dengan senang hati Baekhyun membuka mulutnya kembali namun pada akhirnya bola kentang itu masuk kedalam mulut Chanyeol.

"YAAA!" suara protestnya terdengar begitu keras hingga membuat orang – orang sekitar mereka memperhatikan apa yang terjadi dengan dua pasangan yang memiliki perbedaan tinggi badan sangat mencolok ini.

Chanyeol berusaha menahan rasa tawanya melihat bagaimana raut wajah Baekhyun yang sangat kesal merasa tertipu dan dibohongi, meskipun begitu ia tetap memberikan suapan yang lainnya—tidak lagi ingin menipu Baekhyun. Dan wanita yang kini bisa ia panggil istrinya juga tenagh bersiap dan menahan tangan Chanyeol agar tidak lagi melewatkan suapan bola kentang itu untuk dirinya.

Mereka kembali berjalan mengikuti pergerakan parade sepanjang jalan kota Gracia, masih menikmati setiap makanan yang didapati pada setiap kedai dan juga mencoba beberapa rasa minuman yang lain. Baekhyun bahkan tertarik untuk membeli satu hiasan dinding dimana itu adalah hasil olahan tangan penduduk sekitar namun mengingat padatnya yang mengunjungi kedai itu, pada akhirnya dia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol merangkul bahu Baekhyun dan mereka kembali melangkah bersama masuk dalam kerumunan parade.

"Aku ingin membelinya, tapi banyak orang yang mengantri."

"Kita bisa kembali lagi besok dan mengunjungi kedai itu langsung."

"Aku tidak yakin besok masih ada.."

"Pasti masih ada, acara ini masih berlangsung selama seminggu dan ini baru hari kedua, masih ada lima hari kedepan." Chanyeol menjelaskan dan bermaksud memberikan hiburan untuk Baekhyun yang jelas merasa kecewa dan sedih hanya karena tidak bisa mendapatkan sebuah hiasanya yang dijual tadi. "Besok kita akan kembali." Lagi Chanyeol meyakinkan dengan menambahkan kecupan pada kepala Baekhyun.

"Besok kita harus datang dan mencari kedai itu!" Baekhyun menegaskan. "Aku ingat lokasinya dan kita akan langsung menuju kesana!" ia bahkan menunjuk lokasi kedai sebelumnya yang sudah tidak terlihat karena badan mungilnya terhalangi oleh beberapa kerumunan warga yang memiliki tinggi badan lebih tinggi darinya. Chanyeol menahan tawanya melihat Baekhyun kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Mereka kembali mengikuti keseluruh acara parade, menari bersama dan bahkan ikut bersorak – sorai. Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun untuk ikut berdansa bersama para penduduk lainnya dan bahkan mereka diajarkan tarian dansa yang menjadi ciri khas dari Kota kecil bagian dari kota Barcelona itu.

Tidak ada satu pun yang merasa perlu memikirkan kesedihan atau kesulitan apapun karena tujuan dari parade yang diadakan ini adalah memberikan sebuah penghiburan terlepas dari peperangan yang pernah terjadi di Gracia beberapa puluh tahun yang lalu.

Beberapa pasangan masih melakukan acara dansa dan berjoget bersama mengikuti alunan lagu yang dimainkan oleh beberapa marching band, para penari professional yang memakai gaun berawarna merah—ciri khas dari Kota Barcelona—ikut menari bersama seirama dengan lagu musik yang dimainkan. Bahkan tak jarang mereka menarik satu per satu warga lainnya untuk bergabung dan menari bersama. Sama halnya dengan dua anggota Kerajaan Glorfindel dan Lynkestis—Chanyeol dan Baekhyun—yang masih menikmati berdansa seiring para penari dan penduduk lainnya.

Melupakan mengenai dirinya yang kesal karena tidak mendapatkan hiasan buatan tangan kota Gracia, kini dirinya semangat menarik – narik tangan Chanyeol sambil melangkah cepat melewati beberapa kerumunan dalam parade hanya untuk melihat pertunjukkan musical yang menceritakan sejarah Kota Barcelona.

"Kau menarikku hanya untuk melihat pertunjukkan ini?" Chanyeol berbisik tepat disamping telinga kanan Baekhyun tepat ketika mereka berhenti dan mendapatkan penglihatan pertunjukkan musical itu dalam jarak cukup dekat.

"Mereka mengatakan pertunjukkan ini romantis dan menyedihkan." Baekhyun berucap sama berbisiknya namun enggan menoleh untuk melihat kearah Chanyeol. "Diceritakan bahwa sang wanita adalah Puteri Mahkota Kerajaan yang berada di Kota Barcelona dan sang pria adalah ksatria Kerajaan, Sang Puteri memiliki sifat keras kepala dan juga sangat angkuh. Hingga pada kepulangannya kembali ke Kerajaan, ia bertemu dengan sang ksatria itu dan mereka memiliki sifat yang bertolak belakang namun pada akhirnya Sang Puteri memiliki rasa cinta pada sang ksatria."

"Cerita yang sangat tepat dijadikan legenda." Chanyeol memutar bola matanya ketika pertunjukkan musical akan dimulai.

"Hm, mereka akan menayangkan ketika ada peperangan nantinya. Sang ksatria dikabarkan meninggal disana, dan itu membuat Sang Puteri merasakan kesedihan mendalam. Hanya sebuah kabar yang mengatakan Sang Ksatria meninggal sehingga ia tidak percaya sepenuhnya, namun pihak kerajaan tetap mengadakan upaca penghormatan dan Sang Puteri menghadirinya. Kau tahu apa yang terjadi?"

Chanyeol menggeleng dan memilih membaca synopsis cerita yang ada ditangan Baekhyun. "Sang Puteri menusukkan belati pada jantungnya dihadapan seluruh Kerajaan?—tunggu apa ini Sang Ksatria tidaklah meninggal dan ia kembali dengan selamat?" Chanyeol menunjukkan bagian adegan dimana dituliskan disana Sang Ksatria akan masuk kedalam ruangan dimana acara penghormatannya dilakukan.

"Hm, Sang Puteri memilih bunuh diri, namun pada kenyataanya Sang Ksatria tidaklah meninggal. Ia kembali, ia kembali dan menyaksikan orang yang dicintainya merenggut nyawanya sendiri. Pada akhirnya dia melakukan hal yang sama, dengan belati yang sama yang ditusukkan pada jantung Sang Puteri."

"Astaga Baek.. perlu kuingatkan kisah Phoenix dan Elayne lebih masuk akal dibandingkan kisah siapa ini—" Chanyeol membalik kertas yang ada ditangannya. "Ah, Alexander dan Anasthasia? Aku saja tidak tahu mereka siapa dan kisah mereka tidaklah masuk akal." Chanyeol melayangkan protest lagi dan itu semakin membuat Baekhyun menggerutu kesal.

"Ya sudah! Kalau tidak mau menontonnya sana kembali ke acara parade! Aku mau menontonnya sendiri!" Baekhyun melepaskan rangkulan tangan Chanyeol dan melangkah menjauh dari posisi ia dan Chanyeol sebelumnya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan dan mengusak rambutnya sesaat, meskipun hatinya merasa enggan untuk tetap berada disana dan menonton acara musical romantis dan tidak masuk akal itu, setidaknya ia tidak bisa meninggalkan istri mungilnya sendirian saat ini. maka, mau tidak mau ia tetap berada dibelakang Baekhyun dan tetap memeluk badan wanita itu mendekat dalam dekapannya.

"Aku akan menemanimu, asal kau berjanji tidak menangis histeris ketika melihat adegan menyedihkan itu nantinya." Chanyeol berbisik dan Baekhyun membalasnya dengan gerakkan anggukkan kepala yang mantap.

Chanyeol tidak lagi menjadi suami yang terlalu banyak bicara hanya untuk melarang sang istri atau bahkan menganggu istrinya menikmati sebuah pentas musical yang tidak terlalu berbahaya ini contohnya. Sebenarnya Chanyeol cukup penasaran dengan cerita bersejarah itu, tapi melihat dandanan para pemain drama dan juga musik – musik serta beberapa nyanyian yang mengiringi pertunjukkan itu membuat niatan itu semakin lama semakin menurun, ditambah kenyataan hampir semua penontonnya adalah kaum wanita dan mereka semua terpesona dengan betapa gagahnya sang pemain utama yang menurut Chanyeol sama sekali tidak terlihat gagah sama sekali.

Selama pertunjukkan itu tak terhingga beberapa kali Chanyeol memutar bola matanya dan juga menguap, berbeda dengan Baekhyun dan para penonton yang lainnya dimana bahkan tidak bisa menutup mulut mereka dengan benar—entah karena rasa bingung atau takjub—dan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan orang – orang disekitarnya. Ia sudah cukup bingung dengan melihat Baekhyun yang terdiam dan terlihat sangat memperhatikan jalan cerita yang ditampilkan dan istrinya itu benar – benar serius menyaksikan semuanya.

 **"Chanyeol..."**

Suara Yoora terdengar dalam pikirannya dan berhasil mengusik fokusnya.

 **"Chanyeol.. ku mohon dengarkan aku saat ini.."**

 _"Yoora?"_

 **"Cepat bawa Baekhyun kembali ke Eowyn ketika Jongin tiba di Gracia—**

 _"Apa yang terjadi?"_

 **"Dengar dan lakukan, jangan minta aku menjelaskan semuanya karena ini sulit dijelaskan tanpa kau melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi—**

"Akkkhhhh—Chanyeol—

Teriakan rintihan Baekhyun dan wajah kesakitan dari wanita itu menyadarkan fokus Chanyeol untuk kembali memperhatikan bagaimana wajah istrinya kini seakan – akan tengah berada di ujung ajalnya. Tak ada lagi rambut hitam gelapnya yang menjadi mahkota rambut wanita itu, bahkan tak ada senyum hangat dan pipi merona di wajahnya karena semua kini telah menjadi putih pucat. Seluruh badannya bahkan menjadi pucat dan bercahaya namun membuat Baekhyun merintih kesakitan memegangin bagian dadanya.

Simbol pada keningnya bahkan terlihat timbul dengan jelas, simbol lambang cahaya dan juga bulatan di tengah yang hampir mirip seperti simbol bulan bersinar terang.

"Baekhyun—hey—hey aku disini-kau kenapa?"

"Chan—aaakhh—jan—jantungku—"

"Baekhyun! Baekhyunn!" Chanyeol bahkan semakin panik menyadari suhu badan Baekhyun bukanlah suhu badan normal untuk ukuran manusia setengah Dewa. Badannya sedingin es sementara kesadarannya semakin hilang.

"Hei Big Bro!" suara Jongin yang tiba – tiba terdengar dengan sosoknya yang muncul seketika menyadarkan Chanyeol akan apa yang dibicarakan Yoora sebelumnya.

"Bawa kami cepat!" perintahnya terdengar mutlak dan tanpa ada bantahan atau kalimat basa – basi lainnya, Jongin dengan sigap menggenggam tangan Chanyeol setelah kakaknya itu membawa badan Baekhyun dalam dekapan eratnya.

 **Tbc.**


	23. 23

**Eowyn**

"Kau bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun padaku sebelumnya Yoora!" luapan kekesalan Chanyeol terdengar dan bisa dipahami oleh beberapa orang lain yang berkumpul dengannya di ruangan kamar Putera Mahkota.

"Aku memang tidak tahu ini akan terjadi—

"TIDAK MUNGKIN KAU TIDAK TAHU! DEWA MEMBERIKANMU KEKUATAN MELIHAT MASA DEPAN DAN KAU TIDAK TAHU INI BISA TERJADI?!"

"AKU MEMANG TIDAK TAHU CHANYEOL!"

Mereka kini saling meneriaki satu sama lain, sementara kedua saudara Glorfindel lainnya belum ada keinginan untuk melerai atau pun bahkan menenangkan satu atau keduanya mengingat mereka berdua yang kini saling berteriak dan mengumpat adalah _tertua_.

"Terserah kau akan marah padaku setelah ini, tapi aku benar – benar mendapatkan penglihatan tentang apa yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun tepat pada hari ini, dan aku bukanlah mendapatkan penglihatan mengenai dirinya. Aku mendapatkan penglihatan mengenai keadaan Elayne, lalu aku mencari Yixing dan menanyakkan padanya bahwa itu adalah kejadian yang tengah berlangsung di Olympus karena Luna sudah tidak ada. Luna meninggalkan raganya dan mengembalikan kekuatan yang pernah diberikan oleh Elayne padanya sebelum ia meninggal. Dan karena kekuatan itu harus kembali pada Elayne, para Ratu menusukkan belati pada jantungnya—sama seperti bagaiamana Elayne meninggal—untuk membuatnya terbunuh kedua kalinya agar Baekhyun bisa sepenuhnya menerima kekuatan Elayne yang seharusnya. Aku juga tidak mengerti.. tapi itulah yang terjadi."

Chanyeol mendengarkan semuanya, hanya saja Putera Mahkota itu masih dibalut rasa emosi yang menjulang tinggi hingga ia enggan memandang kakak perempuannya, memilih memberikan punggung tegap nan lebarnya sebagai pemandangan yang bisa dilihat Yoora.

"Maafkan aku sungguh, aku benar – benar tidak melihat semua ini terjadi tepat sebelum Baekhyun merasakan tadi. Dan aku bersyukur Jongin tiba tepat waktu ketika kau membutuhkannya." Yoora melanjutkan penjelasannya dan kini ia yang merasa canggung akan apa lagi yang harus ia katakan pada Chanyeol.

Sehun dan Jongin yang masih duduk disana belum ada niatan untuk bergabung dan membantu Yoora, mereka masih tetap duduk diam dengan kepala menunduk dengan harapan dalam hati perbincangan penuh emosi ini akan segera berakhir.

"Lynkestis tiba!" suara Jongdae terdengar tanpa ada ijin atau sapaan menginterupsi lebih dulu. "Maksudku, Raja dan Ratu Lynkestis berada disini—

Mendengar itu, Chanyeol melangkah lebar keluar tanpa mengatakan apapun meninggalkan Yoora dan lainnya didalam ruangan itu.

"Perang kecil Glorfindel." Sehun menjelaskan dalam bisiknya ketika ia menangkap pandangan Jongdae kearahnya yang menanyakkan apa yang terjadi diantara mereka berempat.

 **.**

 **XXIII**

 **.**

Tak lama setelah informasi yang diteriakkan oleh Jongdae dan juga Luhan mengenai kedatangan Raja dan Ratu Lynkestis ke Istana Eowyn, seluruh Putera dan Puteri Mahkota segera berkumpul mendekat pada pintu masuk, membentuk barisan disekeliling jalan untuk melakukan penyambutan dan juga memberikan salam hormat kepada mereka. Yunho dan Zhoumi ikut bersiap dan kini kedua Raja itu berdiri pada pintu masuk menunggu kendaraan yang mengantarkan petinggi Kerajaan Lynkestis tiba. Chanyeol ikut berdiri disamping Yunho, mengingat kini status dirinya adalah menantu dari Kerajaan Lynkestis.

"Kau tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun kepada mereka, karena Ibunya sendiri yang menusukkan pedang Phoenix pada jantung Elayne." Yunho berbisik. Berharap apa yang ia katakan bisa meredakan emosi yang masih terlihat pada wajah putera sulungnya.

Nyatanya apa yang diucapkan tidak diindahkan satu pun oleh Chanyeol.

Mobil yang ditumpangi oleh Raja dan Ratu Lynkestis mulai memasuki halanam Istana Eowyn, tidak seperti biasanya, hanya ada satu mobil yang tiba. Tidak ada pengawalan, tidak ada supir yang mengantar maupun satu orang yang melindungi kedatangan mereka ke Eowyn.

Yunho dan Zhoumi langsung melangkah mendekat menyapa dan memeluk Raja dan Ratu itu tepat ketika mereka keluar dari mobil dan berdiri berhadapan menunggu pelukan dan kata sambutan.

"Anggaplah Istanamu." Yunho melontarkan leluconnya.

" _Well_ , ini Istana bersama." Kibum membalas dan menepuk bahu Yunho cukup keras.

Setelah membiarkan para orang tua bersendau gurau, Chanyeol memaksakan dirinya untuk sekedar memberikan hormat dan tentu menyapa kedua orang tua dari istri kecilnya.

"Yang Mulia." Chanyeol menunduk.

"Oh, _Phoenix_." Heechul lebih dulu menyergap tubuh besar Chanyeol, memeluk dan juga menyempatkan dirin mencium kedua pipi milik Chanyeol. Apa yang ia lakukan sebenarnya hanya untuk menenangkan _menantu-nya_ tapi lain halnya dengan para Raja yang berada didekatnya merasa apa yang ia lakukan sangatlah tidak sopan.

"Hey! Kau sudah punya suami yang bisa kau cium." Zhoumi lebih dulu melayangkan protest.

"Perlukah kuingatkan dia adalah suami anakmu." Kalimat lain dikatakan oleh Yunho yang ikut turut menarik badan Heechul dari dekat Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya menyapa _menantu -ku_ yang tampan, wuah pipimu memang sangat lembut Chanyeol-ah." Heechul berusaha membelai pipi wajah Chanyeol namun untungnya Kibum sebagai sang suami lebih dulu menahan tangannya.

"Kita berkunjung untuk Baekhyun." sang suami mengingatkan dan tentu mendapatkan persetujuan dari para Raja lainnya.

Kibum menggandeng Heechul untuk melangkah bersama memasuki Istana, dengan Yunho dan Zhoumi yang memimpin di depan mereka. Chanyeol berjalan tepat dibelakang kedua Petinggi Lynkestis.

Para Putera dan Puteri Mahkota lainnya menyapa dan menunduk memberikan hormat ketika mereka berjalan beriringan, kecuali Putera Mahkota Lynkestis dan juga Yixing yang saat ini berada di ruangan kamar tidur tempat Baekhyun berbaring disana.

 **.**

 **.**

" **Para Dewa dan Dewi** menyampaikan padaku mengenai proses ini mungkin akan memakan waktu berhari – hari. Bisa dikatakan Baekhyun tengah dalam keadaan transisi, menerima segala kekuatannya dan juga menyerap energi yang dimiliki oleh Elayne sebelumnya."

"Berapa lama?" Chanyeol lebih dulu melayangkan pertanyaan.

Heechul menggelengkan kepala, kedua tangannya kembali menggengga erat dan mengusap punggung tangan Baekhyun. "Puteriku kuat, ia akan terbangun ketika ia merasa sudah waktunya." Nyatanya apa yang dikatakan oleh Ratu Lynkestis sama sekali tidak berhasil meluluhkan kekhawatiran Chanyeol.

Mata tajam itu terus terarah pada tubuh Baekhyun yang terbaring tenang diranjangnya, alisnya mengerut dan tak mengendur sejak dirinya kembali kedalam Istana Eowyn. Pria yang tengah berstatus menjadi seorang suami itu benar – benar menunjukkan rasa kekhawatirannya yang besar untuk istri kecilnya. Lain halnya dengan Kris, Kakak dari istri kecil Chanyeol itu nampak tenang menemani dan menjaga adiknya disana. Ada rasa khawatir— _mungkin._ Tapi tak terlihat sebegitu jelas seperti apa yang digambarkan pada wajah Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana kabar Puteri yang lainnya?" suara Heechul kembali mengalihkan pandangan Chanyeol. Pertanyaan itu tertuju padanya namun ia sama sekali tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Kami baik – baik saja Yang Mulia, terima kasih." Yoora menjadi penolong memberikan jawaban pada Heechul. "Para Putera dan Puteri Mahkota masih melanjutkan latihan bersama dan juga kami bergantian menemani Kris dan Chanyeol yang menjaga Baekhyun dikamar ini." penjelasan itu didengarkan oleh Heechul dengan baik, Sang Ratu tersenyum kearah Yoora dan juga kembali mengusap tangan sang Puteri yang disana.

"Adikmu akan baik – baik saja, ketika ia pulih.. ia akan menjadi luar biasa." Penjelasan Heechul tertuju pada sosok Kris dan Chanyeol yang masih berada disampingnya.

"Kekuatan Elayne dan Luna telah menjadi satu dan kini kembali sepenuhnya pada Baekhyun." suara Yixing tiba – tiba terdengar dan menjelaskan lebih rinci apa yang dimaksudkan dari perkataan Heechul sebelumnya.

"Tubuh Elayne berada di Olympus sejak peperangan terakhir kala itu. Ia tidak dikuburkan, karena Athena dan Aphrodite menolaknya. Tubuh Elayne tergeletak kaku tapi sama sekali tidak terkikis layaknya seseorang yang telah meninggal, seakan – akan kala itu ia tengah tertidur dan larut dalam mimpinya." Yixing melanjutkan penjelasannya, sementara semua orang yang berada didalam ruangan kamar itu mendengarkan dengan seksama, kecuali Chanyeol. Pria itu membagi fokus atensinya pada penjelasan Yixing dan juga pada Baekhyun.

"Ketika Luna muncul, muncul dalam wujud dirinya ketika masih kecil serta menunjukkan kekuatannya, tubuh Elayne serta peti dimana ia dibaringkan menghilang tanpa ada yang tahu." Penjelasan yang tidak masuk akal ini sontak membuat semuanya melihat dan memandang kearah Yixing dengan segudang pertanyaan.

"Tidak mungkin itu terjadi."

"Itu terjadi." Yixing menjawab komentar Kris. "Itu benar – benar terjadi. Awalnya memang tidak ada satu pun yang percaya, bahkan seluruh penghuni Olympus tidak ada yang bisa memberikan penjelasan bagaimana ini terjadi. Semua ramalan dan juga buku – buku yang berisikan kehidupan tidak ada yang bisa menjelaskan kemunculan Luna kembali dalam wujud dirinya sama seperti ketika ia menerima kekuatan Elayne. Bahkan Clotho dan Lachesis tidak bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dengan Elayne."

"Luna adalah Puteri Bulan, betulkan?" Chanyeol mulai tertarik ikut hanyut dalam penjelasan yang Yixing sudah katakan sedari tadi. "Kita semua tahu bahwa Luna adalah Puteri Bulan lalu apa hubungan _dia_ dan Baekhyun?"

Yixing tersenyum, menundukkan wajahnya sesaat lalu menatap Chanyeol yang masih memangdanginya dengan tatapan dingin. "Dia Puteri Bulan, Luna adalah Puteri Bulan, tapi dia adalah Putri Elayne—

Chanyeol memaku dalam diam. Mengunci pandangan matanya terhadap Yixing dan tak bergerak seinchi pun untuk meyakinkan tidak ada kebohongan ataupun penjelasan yang tidak berdasarkan sebuah kebenaran.—"Luna adalah Puteri Elayne dan Phoenix."

"A—apa?"

"Luna adalah Puteri Elayne dan Phoenix." Yoora menjelaskan lagi, mengatakan dengan lantang supaya adiknya yang kini masih terlihat tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Yixing dengan cepat menyadari betul apa yang tengah dibahas kali ini. "Luna adalah Putri mereka _dulu_ dan Elayne memberikan kekuatannya pada Luna sebelum ia meninggal, itu yang membuat raganya tidak hancur dan kikis oleh waktu karena apa yang ia miliki berada bersama Luna. Seiring berjalannya waktu, karena kekuatan yang dimiliki Luna, Zeus menjadikan Luna sebagai Puteri Bulan, karena ia memiliki sebagian kecil kekuatan dari sumber Cahaya Abadi."

"Waktu terus berjalan dan terjadilah reinkarnasi selanjutnya dan kini kita dihadapkan pada masa saat ini, kau adalah Phoenix." Yixing menunjuk pada Chanyeol. "Dan Baekhyun adalah Elayne. Aku pernah mengatakan padamu kenapa kita tidak bisa menemukan Elayne? Dan ternyata itu karena kekuatan dari dalam diri Baekhyun yang menghalangi pikirannya untuk bisa dilihat dan juga karena Elayne belum sepenuhnya _pergi_. Itu juga yang menjadi alasan Yoora tidak bisa membaca bagaimana masa depan Baekhyun, karena kekuatan perisai dalam dirinya dan juga karena Elayne masih berada dalam bayang – bayang kehidupan ini."

Kris dan Chanyeol terlihat berpikir keras untuk mengerti rentetan penjelasan yang menyangkut Baekhyun dan jelas mereka terlihat masih belum memahami dengan apa yang coba Yixing dan Yoora katakan sedari tadi.

"Hal yang mengejutkan adalah ketika Luna turun mendatangi Olympus dan mengejutkan Para Dewa. Puteri Bulan berkunjung bukan dalam wujudnya sebagai seorang Puteri Bulan melainkan dalam wujud anak – anak. Kala itu hanya Athena dan Aphrodite yang menyadari bahwa kedatangannya adalah ada kaitannya dengan Elayne dan juga Baekhyun. Kemunculan Luna bersamaan dengan terlihat kembalinya wujud Elayne yang masih tertidur didalam peti dalam rupa dan bentuk yang sama, kemunculan simbol kekuatan Cahaya pada kening Baekhyun beberapa waktu lalu dan juga kemunculan pedang terkuat milik Phoenix didalam Istana Glorfindel."

Kibum melangkah mendekat pada Chanyeol dan memberikan pedang yang masih terbungkus dengan jubah Glorfindel di luarnya.

"Semua rentetan kejadian yang ada selama ini pada akhirnya menunjukkan bahwa kau adalah Phoenix, dan saat ini Baekhyun tengah dalam masa transisi menerima kekuatan Elayne sepenuhnya." Yixing mempersingkat penjelasannya karena ia tidak akan lagi bisa menjelaskan lebih detail dan menerima pertanyaan dari Chanyeol maupun Kris.

"Atau bisa aku perjelasnya, kalian sudah menikah maka segera berikan kami cucu yang lucu seperti Luna. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk kembali reinkarnasi menjadi anak kalian berdua." Pernyataan Kibum yang diucapkan dengan santai membuat beberapa yang lainnya tertawa kecil kecuali Chanyeol yang masih terdiam dengan pikiran kosong disana.

Sontak suasana menjadi canggung kembali dan itu menjadikan alasan bagi para Raja dan Ratu Lynkestis untuk kembali ke Olympus, Kris, Yunho dan Zhoumi mengantarkan mereka kembali kearah pintu utama Istana Eowyn begitu juga Yixing yang memilih ikut mengantarkan. Hanya Yoora yang masih berada diruangan itu menemani Chanyeol.

"Pedang itu adalah milikmu sepenuhnya." Yoora mendekat dan memutuskan untuk duduk di ranjang dimana Chanyeol duduk dekat dengan tubuh Baekhyun. "Kau akan terlihat _sangat_ Phoenix ketika menggunakkannya kelak."

Chanyeol tidak menyahuti, ia masih membungkam mulutnya namun pandangannya terarah pada pedang Phoenix itu yang masih berada di tangannya. Kedua kakak beradik itu kembali dalam keterdiaman, mengingat kejadian dimana Chanyeol membentaknya dengan teriakan keras itu pada sebelumnya membuat Yoora merasa sedikit canggung terhadap adiknya saat ini. Pandangannya ia alihkan pada pemandangan di luar jendela yang sama sekai tidak terlihat begitu menarik sama sekali.

"Maafkan aku."

Chanyeol menunduk ketika Yoora memusatkan pandangan kearahnya. Ia memang mengucapkan lebih dulu permintaan maaf itu tapi jelas ia merasa sedikit ragu untuk langsung melihat kearah Yoora.

"Seharusnya aku tidak berteriak seperti itu padamu hanya untuk menanyakkan—

"Aku mengerti." Senyuman hangat terbentuk di wajah Yoora dan tentu saja menular pada Chanyeol, mereka saling membalas senyuman dan kemudian tertawa kecil setelahnya. Chanyeol mendekat pada Yoora dan memberikan pelukan pada sang kakak demi menunjukkan kesungguhan dari permintaan maafnya.

"Aku benar – benar minta maaf."

Yoora mengangguk paham, ia tahu Chanyeol memang sungguh mengucapkan permohonan maaf padanya sejak awal namun ia juga tahu adiknya tidak akan berhenti meyakinkan sampai Yoora sendiri yang mengatakan pada Chanyeol untuk berhenti memohon.

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu dua kali dalam selang beberapa menit. Sekali lagi kau mengatakan minta maaf aku akan meminta Jongin dan Sehun memukul wajah tampanmu."

Chanyeol tertawa mendengarnya dan tetap mengatakan permohonan maaf untuk ketiga kalinya. Yoora memukul perut Chanyeol lebih dulu dan memperlihatkan wajah kesal pada adiknya itu karena ancaman palsu yang ia layangkan tadi ternyata tidak dipedulikan oleh Chanyeol.

"Sehun dan Jongin bahkan tidak akan pernah bisa memukul wajah tampanku ini Yoora." bibir Chanyeol mencium kepala Yoora sementara tangannya masih mendekap erat badan kakaknya itu.

Yoor a tersenyum dengan kepalanya mengangguk setuju didalam dekapan Chanyeol. "Aku rasa mereka yang akan babak belur bila melawanmu." Kepalanya mendongak untuk melihat bagaimana raut wajah Chanyeol ketika mendengar apa yang ia katakan., nyatanya Chanyeol tersenyum dengan kesan meremehkan pada dua adik bungsunya itu dengan bangga.

"Aku akan membuat mereka babak belur, lalu setelahnya Luhan akan melempar badanku jauh – jauh untuk membalaskan dendam karena kekasihnya aku habisi."

Yoora mengangguk setuju. "Lalu Baekhyun akan menghabisi Luhan juga."

Ucapannya membuat Chanyeol tersenyum namun terlihat senyuman itu tertahan mengingat nama yang disebutkan masih berbaring lemah tak sadarkan diri.

"Dan hanya Jongin yang tidak memiliki siapapun untuk membalaskan dendamnya." Yoora melanjutkan lagi untuk membuat Chanyeol melupakan kalimat sebelumnya, cukup berhasil walaupun masih terlihat Chanyeol sedikit memandang kearah Baekhyun disana.

"Krystal dan Kyungsoo mungkin... mereka berdua terlihat selalu berada di sekitar Jongin."

Salah satu alis Yoora terangkat, mendengar dua nama yang disebutkan oleh Chanyeol dimana memang ia sadari selalu berada disekitar Jongin. "Aku rasa aku akan memilih Kyungsoo dibandingkan Krystal." Yoora memberikan jawaban kearah Chanyeol sementara adiknya

"Hm.. hanya kau yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya _sister._ "

Yoora tersenyum bangga. Chanyeol mengajaknya untuk keluar dari kamar dan berkumpul bersama dengan yang lainnya.

"Aku memiliki pertanyaan untukmu."

"Apa itu?" Yoora menoleh pada Chanyeol.

"Kau bisa tahu masa depan, aku penasaran dengan siapa yang akan menjadi suamimu kelak." Chanyeol memperhatikan Yoora yang melangkah bersama disampingnya, tidak ada jawaban yang didapat namun senyuman terbentuk disana dan Yoora hanya menoleh sebentar kearahnya, melangkah mendului Chanyeol yang masih terlihat bingung.

 **-LOVES OF TALES-**

Hari telah berganti dengan cepat namun suasana di dalam Istana Eowyn belum juga terlihat kembali cerah seperti apa yang langit tunjukkan pada hari ini. Para Putera dan Puteri Mahkota masih menghabiskan waktu berlatih bersama kecuali Putera Mahkota Glorfindel yang memilih untuk duduk termenung mempehatikan _sang istri_ yang masih tertidur dalam empat hari belakangan. Chanyeol memang masih bisa berinteraksi normal seperti biasanya, makan, minum, dan mungkin sedikit melontarkan candaan untuk Sehun atau Luhan tapi ia enggan untuk berada jauh dari dalam ruangan Baekhyun berbaring saat ini. Dan ketika yang lain tengah melanjutkan pelatihan mereka, Chanyeol akan memilih untuk menjaga Baekhyun seharian.

Tidak ada yang bisa melarang apa yang Chanyeol lakukan karena hampir seisi Istana mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun adalah pemegang kekuatan Cahaya Abadi dan itu berarti Chanyeol adalah pasangannya.

"Aku akui itu adalah tindakkan suami yang sangat romantis, tapi jelas ia tidak baik – baik saja! Yixing, apakah tidak ada acara lain untuk membangunkan Baekhyun? Aku sungguh tidak bisa melihat keadaan Chanyeol seperti ini terus!"

Suara Luhan terdengar frustasi ditengah – tengah kegiatannya merapikan beberapa peralatan memanah dan juga pedang – pedang dimana sebelumnya mereka gunakkan untuk berlatih bersama. "Tak adakah cara yang bisa membuatnya bangun? Ini sudah terlalu lama, dan bahkan ia tidak makan atau minum apapun." Puteri Mahkota Tiranis itu melanjutkan lagi sementara lawan bicaranya berdiri tak jauh dari dirinya dan hanya berdiam diri.

"Aku penasaran bila nanti Baekhyun tersadar." Suara lain akhirnya ikut terdengar, Kyungsoo. "Apakah Ia akan benar – benar bercahaya seperti yang diceritakan?"

Luhan terdiam dan menoleh melihat kearah Kyungsoo. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, seperti yang diceritakan ketika kita masih kecil bawah Puteri Elayne selalu nampak bersinar dan bercahaya dan semua orang akan memukau melihatnya. Ratu menceritakan seperti itu dulu sebelum aku tidur."

"Ya, aku juga mendengar hal yang sama." Luhan menyahuti sebelum Kyungsoo melanjutkan apa yang ia ingin sampaikan kembali.

"Apakah Baekhyun akan menjadi menakjubkan seperti yang diceritakan?"

Luhan dan Kyungsoo tidak mengatakan apapun lagi, mereka berdua menunggu Yixing menjelaskan pertanyaan yang telah disampaikan padanya, meskipun terlihat seakan – akan ia tidak mendengarkan apa yang diucapkan oleh Kyungsoo dan Luhan.

Merasa diabaikan, para dua Puteri Mahkota itu memilih diam dan kembali melanjutkan merapikan segala perlengkapan dan kembali masuk dalam Istana sementara Yixing masih berdiri di tempat yang sama, memandangi langit yang tengan berubah warna dan bahkan terlihat gumpalan awan gelap mulai memenuhi dan menghilangkan warna biru nan indah disana.

" _Rhea..."_

" _Bawa kematian Phoenix kembali."_

" _Kematianmu akan membawa Rhea kembali.."_

Sekilas bayangan yang didapat Yixing dalam sekejap membawa dirinya tersadar dalam ketakutan dan juga perasaan bingung diam dipenuhi pertanyaan. Ia jelas mendengar suara Kronos begitu dekat ditelinganya meskipun ia juga yakin itu hanyalah sebuah pertanda dari apa yang akan terjadi di masa yang akan datang—atau mungkin dalam waktu dekat. Pandangan matanya teralihkan melihat sekeliling dirinya berada tak ada satupun yang bersama dirinya saat ini, ia menghela nafas sebentar sebelum pada akhirnya memilih masuk kedalam Istana untuk membicarakan masalah ini dengan Yoora.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Tidaaaakkk! Aku bukan Rhea! Aku bukan Rhea!"_

" _Tidak ada alasan untuk menyangkal, kau adalah Rhea!"_

" _Rhea.. aku berjanji akan membawamu kembali ke dunia ini.."_

" _Kematiannya akan membawa Rhea datang kembali, maka dari itu.. aku akan membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri."_

" _BAEKHYUUUUNNNNN!"_

 _._

 _._

"Yoora... Yooraaaa! Yooraaaa!"

Suara teriakan Kris memanggil Yoora dengan cukup keras tapi sosok yang tengan dipanggil dengan tubuh yang terguncang oleh kedua tangan Kris masih tidak sadarkan diri dan terus menerus meneriakkan nama Baekhyun berulang kali. Kris masih terus berusaha menyadarkan Yoora hingga Chanyeol lebih cepat menghampiri mereka berdua dan membantu menyadarkannya.

"Yoora!"

"Yoora bangunlah! Hey Yooraaa!"

"Yoora sadarlah!"

"YOORAA!"

Suara Chanyeol dan Kris saling bersahutan dan mereka juga tak hanya meneriakkan nama Yoora tapi juga tangan mereka menggerakkan badan dan juga tangan Yoora untuk supaya ia tersadar. Para Putera dan Puteri Mahkota bergabung melihat dari kejauhan dan tidak bisa melakukan apapun, hanya berharap penuh Yoora bisa tersadar dengan sesegera mungkin.

"Ada apa?" suara tegas lain terdengar, dan itu adalah suara Yunho, sang Ayah.

"Yoora—

"Aku tidak tahu ia mengalami mimpi apa, tapi sedari tadi tidak mau terbangun dan juga masih meneriakkan nama Baekhyun berulang kali." Chanyeol lebih dulu menjelaskan dengan lengkap kepada Yunho dibandingkan Kris yang masih tengah dilanda kepanikan.

"Biar aku saja." Yunho mendekat, membawa badan Kris untuk menjauh dari tempat dimana Yoora terbaring. "Aku minta kau menjaga Baekhyun diatas." Ia memerintahkan dengan maksud mengalihkan pikiran Kris sesaat. Putera Mahkota Lynkestis itu mengangguk atas perintah yang diberikan, langkahnya melebar dan bergerak cepat menyusuri tanggan untuk menuju dimana ruangan kamar Baekhyun berada.

"Temani Kris, kalian berdua." Kali ini Yunho menunjuk Sehun, puteranya dan juga Luhan. "Dan yang lain, ada yang bisa memanggil Raja Tiranis datang? Ia ada di ruang baca." Ucapan Yunho didengar oleh Kyungsoo dan Tao—mereka berdua langsung berlari menuju ruang baca untuk memanggil Zhoumi, diikuti oleh Minseok yang dibelakangnya.

"Dan kalian, tolong pantau penjagaan para pengawal Istana." Yunho menunjuk Jongdae, Jongin dan Suho disana, para pria itu segera menghilang menggunakkan kekuata Jongin menuju pos penjagaan.

Selagi Yunho memerintahkan para Putera dan Puteri Mahkota, Chanyeol membawa badan Yoora untuk berbaring lebih nyaman dan masih terus melanjutkan untuk menyadarkan Yoora kembali. Yunho membantu setelah ia memerintahkan Krystal dan Irene untuk mencari Yixing agar bisa membantu pemulihan Yoora.

"Ada apa?!" suara Zhoumi terdengar meskipun Raja Tiranis itu masih berada dalam jarak cukup jauh. "Kenapa dengan Yoora?" ia bertanya lagi tapi kini suaranya lebih pelan dan hampir terdengar seperti berbisik.

"Ia tidak sadarkan diri aku tidak tahu ia tengah tertidur atau memang pingsan seketika—

"Kau sudah coba menyalurkan kekuatan padanya?" Zhoumi dengan cepat memotong penjelasan Chanyeol.

Ia mengangguk, tangannya memang terlihat menggenggam tangan Yoora dengan erat sedari tadi. "Tapi ia masih tidak sadar." Ucapannya menjelaskan.

"Dimana Yixing?" Zhoumi bertanya disela ia menggulung lengan pakaiannya. Yunho tengah menggenggam tangan Yoora yang lain dan kini Zhoumi menyentuh bagian kepala Yoora untuk menyalurkan kekuataan pemulihan.

Kekuatan pemulihan dimilik oleh setiap keturunan Dewa dan Malaikat yang berguna untuk mereka semua memulihkan luka – luka atas apa yang terjadi pada tubuh masing – masing dari mereka namun tidak sekuat ramuan penyembuh yang Yixing miliki. Bila luka yang didapat cukup serius, maka butuh berhari – hari bagi mereka untuk sembuh hanya dengan kekuatan yang dimiliki, kadang kekuatan itu tidak berdampak bila luka yang mereka dapati mengenai organ vital dalam kondisi lemah.

Chanyeol, Yunho, Zhoumi masih menyalurkan kekuatan pemulihan mereka pada Yoora yang nampak mulai tenang dan tidak berteriak meneriakkan nama Baekhyun, disisi lain—Yixing terlihat berlari tergesa – gesa dengan membawa satu botol kecil yang sudah dapat ditebak bahwa itu adalah ramuan penyembuh yang ia miliki.

"Tetap berada dekat dengan tubuhnya." Ucapan Yixing didengar oleh mereka, ia meneteskan dua tetesan dalam mulut Yoora dan ikut menyalurkan kekuatan yang ada didalamnya dengan memegang dada Yoora. "Ia terlalu larut dalam penglihatan yang didapat." Ia berucap tanpa memandangi para Kedua Raja disampingnya dna juga Chanyeol yang berada dihadapannya. "Penglihatannya kali ini lebih terasa nyata dan sangat gelap, aku sempat mendapatkan sedikit gambaran—

"Apa yang ia lihat?" Chanyeol menanyakkan.

"Kronos. Hades. Rhea."

"Rhea?" Kedua Raja disampingnya bertanya bersamaan.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Rhea?" lain hal dengan Chanyeol yang menginginkan jawaban lebih jelas.

"Kronos ingin membawa Rhea kembali."

"HAAAAAA—" Yoora tersadar dengan badannya yang terperanjak bangkit. Nafasnya tersenggal – senggal dengan keringat yang membasahi seluruh badannya, kedua matanya terbuka lebar seakan – akan ia baru saja terbangun dari mimpi buruknya.

"Yoora, sayang kau sudah sadar.." Yunho mengusap lengan puterinya secara perlahan.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Baekhyun.." Yoora membalas pertanyaan Chanyeol. "Mereka mengincar Baekhyun.. dan.." Yoora masih berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya dan melihat sekelilingnya dimana beberapa Puteri Mahkota berada tak jauh darinya. "Mereka mengincar Irene." Pandangannya tertuju pada Irene yang berada diujung tangga, mendengar namanya disebut sontak membuat raut ketakutan terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Krystal dan Minseok berpindah mendekat pada Irene dan merangkul adik bungsu mereka. "Mereka menggunakkan kekuatan Dewi Kematian untuk mengembalikan Rhea kembali, dan untuk itu mereka menginginkan kekuatan yang belum didapat oleh Baekhyun dan Irene—masing – masing kekuatan akan membawa Kronos dalam wujud aslinya dan juga Rhea."

Penjelasannya yang diucapkan tidak mendapatkan tanggapan dari yang lain karena masing – masing dari mereka hanya merasakan rasa ketakutan akan apa yang dijelaskan dari penglihatan yang Yoora dapatkan. Apapun yang berhubungan dengan Dewi Kematian akan berakhir buruk oleh semua yang terlibat, meskipun selama ini eksistensi dari Dewi Kematian—atau Atropos.

Atropos sepenuhnya berada diantara Sang Pencipta dan Para Dewa karena kehadirannya terhubung oleh dua dunia itu. Atropos tidak tercipa seorang diri, ia termasuk dalam Dewi Takdir— _Goddesses of Fate_ —dimana Atropos adalah yang tertua diantaranya. Ia adalah Dewi yang akan merenggut nyawa makhluk dua dunia kapan dan dimanapun dengan secara alami ataupun paksaan. Yang kedua adalah Dewi Lachesis, ia berperan penting dalam menyeimbangkan roda kehidupan yang ada, bila ada kematian yang dilakukan Atropos maka ia akan meminta Clotho—Dewi Termuda diantara ketiganya—untuk melahirkan mahkluk lainnya. Dan mereka bertiga melakukan tugasnya bersamaan dengan sepehuhnya tunduk pada Zeus dan juga Sang Pencipta. Apapun yang mereka lakuakn harusnya kehendak mereka.

"Kronos tidak mungkin bisa melakukannya, Atropos akan melanggar kehendak yang tercipta untuk dirinya—mereka bertiga akan mendapatkan peringatan keras dari Zeus bila melakukan itu—

"Bukan Atropos." Yoora berucap pelan. "Dewi Kematian yang dimaksud adalah Hela."

Yunho dan Zhoumi seketika mengendurkan bahu masing – masing dan duduk tak berdaya disana mendengar satu nama Dewi Kematian yang berasal dari dunia bawah tanah dan tidak pernah dianggap nyata akan wujudnya dan bentuknya.

"Dunia Bawah Tanah tengah bangkit karena Hades dan Kronos membangunkan mereka—

"Kapan mereka akan datang?" ucapan Yixing di sela oleh Chanyeol.

"Segera." Yoora menjawab. "Mereka sudah bergerak semakin dekat, Kronos, Hades dan seluruh kaumnya, fokus mereka saat ini mengutamakan membawa Rhea kembali hidup karena dengan begitu kekuatan Cahaya Abadi tidak akan terlahir—

"Tapi Baekhyun sudah memiliki kekuatan itu!" suara Chanyeol berteriak menegaskan.

"Irene belum mendapatkan kekuatannya."

"Kau tidak bisa membiarkan adikku diambil oleh mereka!" Krystal membalas Yixing dengan berteriak.

"TIDAK AKAN ADA YANG DIAMBIL OLEH HADES DAN KRONOS!" Yunho menengahi dengan tegas. Zhoumi mendekat pada Raja Lynkestis untuk memberikan ketenangan. "Kita akan melawan mereka. Bersama – sama. Dan juga melindungi siapapun. Siapapun itu tidak akan dibawa oleh mereka!"

"Minseok, bawa adikmu masuk kedalam ruangan Baekhyun—kalian juga. berkumpul disana." Giliran Zhoumi yang berucap pada Minseok dan juga Kyungsoo serta Tao. Mereka semua melangkah menurut menuju kamar Baekhyun sementara menyisakan kelima orang yang masih berada didalam tengah ruangan Istana Eowyn.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Baekhyun tanpa penjagaan—

" _Son,_ kita akan melawan bersama – sama." Yunho menyela Chanyeol. "Kita akan menjaga semuanya. Tidak ada yang akan diambil oleh mereka."

"Kita butuh Baekhyun, Ayah. Hanya perisainya yang bisa melindungi kita didalam Istana ini."

"Ia masih belum sadar Yoora." Yixing mengingatkan lagi.

Semuanya kembali dalam keterdiaman sesaat guna mencari jalan terbaik untuk memulai sebuah strategi pertahanan akan apa yang akan menyerang mereka.

"Mungkin Zeus bisa mengirimkan sedikit bantuan untuk membantu." Yixing memberikan solusi lainnya. "Bila mereka mengetahui apa yang akan menyerang kita terlebih terlibatnya Hela—Zeus akan membantu."

"Dan kita membutuhkan semua pengawal Istana, keenam Istana." Zhoumi menekankan dua kata terakhirnya. "Dan juga Para Raja." Ia menambahkan lagi.

"Dan.. Chanyeol." Yunho beralih memandang Chanyeol. "Kita akan berada di barisan terdepan."

"Tidak!"

"Chanyeol?!" Yunho menekankan nama Puteranya.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Baekhyun tanpa perlindungan yang cukup kuat!" teriakannya terdengar ada rasa ketakutan disana. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkan ia tanpa perlindungan—tanpa perlindungan dariku!"

"Chanyeol.." suara lembut Yoora terdengar dan sontak membuat ketegangan yang tercipta diantara dua orang disana meredam, pandangan keduanya beralih melihat pada Yoora untuk mempersilakan dirinya melanjutkan apa yang ingin ia katakan. "Aku dan Jongin akan menjaga Baekhyun dan Irene, mereka akan berada didalam ruangan bawah tanah bersamaku. Aku akan meminta Jongin membawa mereka pergi ketika Eowyn terdesak."

"Yoora—

"Aku akan melindunginya. Apa pun yang terjadi." Yoora memberikan keyakinan lagi akan apa yang ia lakukan nantinya. "Kau harus melawan mereka dan membawa Kronos kembali lenyap dalam dunia ini—itu akan membantu melindungi Baekhyun dan Irene. Dan kita akan kembali fokus hanya untuk menghancurkan Hades."

Semuanya yang ada disana mendengar akan apa yang Yoora katakan dan memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengannya. Penyerangan kali ini adalah untuk menghancurkan Kronos dan melenyapkan sepenuhnya wujud Kronos dari Bumi. Membawanya kembali dalam kematian sepenuhnya.

"Percaya padaku.. aku akan melindunginya.. apa pun yang terjadi."

 _ **Bersambung..**_


	24. 24

"Mereka akan datang ketika guguran daun pertama mencapai tanah."

Kedua Raja menyimak apa yang dikatakan oleh Yoora, Chanyeol berada disana dan juga Kris, mereka berlima telah berada di ruangan kerja Raja sejak tiga jam lamanya hanya untuk mengatur bagaimana strategi pertahanan yang akan dibentuk dalam menghadapi kedatangan kaum Hades untuk kedua kalinya di Istana Eowyn.

"Hades akan ikut dan juga—

"Kronos sudah pasti akan datang." Chanyeol menyahut, ia bangkit berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan melangkah mendekat kearah jendela. "Tidak mungkin ia tidak ikut dalam perang ini, ia menginginkan Irene, ia menginginkan Baekhyun."

"Fokus Kronos hanya untuk mengambil salah satu dari mereka, _Son_." Yunho menenangkan emosi yang terdengar dari suara putera-nya.

"Tidak dengan Hades. Ia sejak awal menginginkan pembalasan akan apa yang terjadi dengan Kronos, dan tentu saja ia juga menginginkan Ayah-nya kembali dalam wujud aslinya. Bukan hanya dengan percikan api Neraka. Hades menginginkan Kronos dan Rhea hidup kembali, bagaimana kalau kita menghancurkan semuanya tanpa harus memperlihatkan bahwa Elayne sudah hidup kembali? Menyerang Kronos dalam wujud rentan saat ini lebih mudah. Kenapa kita tidak menyerang mereka lebih dulu—

"Itu melanggar peraturan Chanyeol!" suara Zhoumi berteriak lantang. "Kita tidak akan pernah menyerang mereka lebih dulu!" ia mengingatkan.

"Kronos sudah mati saat itu, kali ini kita hanya melawan sebagian dirinya yang Hades masih pertahankan untuk terus bersamanya agar ia semakin kuat menyiapkan perang nantinya. Ini strategi mereka, termasuk mengorbankan dua nyawa untuk membawa dua orang yang ia inginkan. Membawa hidup Kronos dan Rhea kembali lalu ia akan menyerangmu lebih mudah karena Elayne berhasil ia rebut kembali darimu, kau mau itu terjadi lagi? Aku persilahkan kau menyerahkan diri langsung ketika mereka datang nantinya. Tapi kalau kau mau menyelesaikan perang ini untuk selama – lamanya.. maka kita berperang bersama! Jangan biarkan mereka mengambil Irene, dan terlebih Baekhyun! Biarkan mereka merasakan pengorbanan yang tidak ada gunanya hanya untuk mengembalikan dua orang yang sudah meninggal dan tidak pernah diberikan kesempatan untuk hidup kembali!" Yunho berucap panjang menjelaskan semuanya pada Chanyeol disana, harapannya apa yang ia ucapkan akan membuat anaknya itu menahan segala emosinya hingga peperangan nanti.

"Kita semua akan saling melindungi, itu yang terpenting." Zhoumi menambahkan kalimat penutupnya.

* * *

 **-Loves of Tales-**  
 **.**  
 **XXIV**  
 **.**

* * *

Tidak ada yang merasakan ketenangan setelah beberapa hari lalu mereka semua mendengar mengenai penjelasan akan apa yang akan datang menghampiri mereka kembali. Istana bahkan mulai dipenuhi beberapa pengawal dari tiga Kerajaan dan masih ada dua Kerajaan yang belum tiba. Glorfindel dan Lynkestis menjadi yang pertama tiba selang sehari setelah Raja mereka memberikan perintah. Disusul Tiranis yang datang di hari berikutnya, dan hari ini Eowyn akan kembali dipenuhi oleh para pengawal Istana Eleanor dan juga Thalin. Para Raja dan juga Putera Mahkota menghabiskan waktu mereka sepenuhnya menyusun strategi dan juga berlatih bersama, menyiapkan senjata – senjata yang bisa dipergunakkan dan bahkan membuat beberapa jebakkan yang bisa menghambat pergerakkan penyerangan dari Hades nantinya. Sementara para Puteri Mahkota ditinggalkan didalam satu kamar berharap mereka bisa bersikap santai tanpa mengkhawatirkan apapun—yang pada kenyataan tidak seperti itu.

"Mereka sibuk berlatih dan kita tidak dianggap."

Sedari tadi Luhan tak berhenti memperhatikan dari arah jendela kamar dimana mereka berada, memperhatikan beberapa pengawal dan juga para Putera Mahkota saling berlatih.

Pemandangan yang dilihat sebenarnya hanyalah sekumpulan pria – pria bersenjata tengah bertarung satu sama lain dengan teriakan luapan geram, atau pemandangan sekumpulan lainnya yang tengah mengasah satu persatu pedang dan ujung tombak—persenjataan para pengawal, dan disisi lainnya para pemanah tengan menyiapkan busur dan juga anak panahnya.

"Pernahkah kalian berpikir bahwa perang yang akan kita lakukan tidak akan bisa dilawan dengan senjata – senjata mainan seperti itu?"

Pertanyaan yang diucapkan oleh Luhan tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari para Puteri Mahkota yang berada didalam satu ruangan dengannya., mereka mendengar jelas apa yang dikatakan olehnya tapi tidak cukup mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud. Minseok, satu – satunya orang yang mendatangi tempat dimana Luhan berdiri.

"Maksudmu, melawan para Hades dengan senjata _old_ seperti yang tengah disiapkan?" ia berucap berbalik menanyakkan pada Luhan dan wanita itu mengangguk.

"Kita memiliki kekuatan, dan para Hades bahkan adalah sekumpuluan monster buruk rupa penghuni Neraka, mereka tidak akan bisa dilawan dengan senjata kayu, besi dan timah seperti itu bukan?"

Minseok mengangguk. "Aku mengerti maksudmu.. tapi.. kenapa Para Raja masih meminta pengawal Istana datang dan ikut bergabung kalau pada hasilnya mereka sama sekali tidak membantu?"

Kini giliran Luhan yang menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban bahwa dirinya juga tidak mengerti dengan strategi yang disiapkan oleh Para Raja da Putera Mahkota.

"Kalian tidak pernah diceritakan bagaimana peperangan sesungguhnya dengan Hades?"  
Semua kepala disana menengok terarah pada Yoora yang sudah bersandar pada dinding kamar tak jauh dari pintu masuk kamar disana.

"Aku tidak pernah mengetahui perang yang pernah terjadi." Irene yang menyahut lebih dulu dengan wajahnya yang dingin seakan – akan memberikan pernyataan meskipun keadaan bahaya bagi dirinya ia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan apapun dan siapap pun. "Eleanor tidak pernah mengikuti perang, dan kami tidak pernah diajarkan untuk itu—

"Kami?" kakaknya menyahuti, Krystal. "Hanya kau yang tidak pernah diajarkan untuk itu! Aku dan Minseokk yang selalu dipaksa untuk ikut berlatih perang karena kami memiliki kekuatan anugerah Dewa, sedangkan dirimu sama sekali tidak memiliki kemampuan apapun." Nadanya sarat sarkatis mengintimidasi Irene, bukan hanya dari apa yang dikatakan oleh Krystal, melainkan juga karena tatapan dingin mata gadis itu yang seakan – akan melemparkan tatapan menindas.

"Krystal.. cukup." Minseok menengahi.

"Kau pikir aku tidak punya kekuatan dan dengan begitu aku sama sekali tidak membantu? Aku juga bisa—

"Apa yang kau bisa hah? Ibu bahkan meminta pengawalan khusus untuk dirimu hanya agar bisa tiba di Eowyn dengan selamat tapi nyatanya Chanyeol harus menyerahkan dirinya untuk mengalihkan fokus Hades pada dirimu dan.. yeah kau tahu bagaimana akhirnya karena kita semua disini melihat secara langsung bagaimana terjadinya! Krystal masih terus mengungkapkan kekesalannya pada Irene.

"Kenapa menyalahkan aku?! Ibu meminta pengawalan karena Kau dan Minseok bahkan tidak cukup bisa melindungi diri kalian sendiri—

"Itu karena dirimu yang lemah dan tidak berguna! Kau—"

"CUKUP!" Minseok kembali menjadi pihak yang berteriak lebih keras menengahi adu mulut yang dilakukan kedua adiknya. Puteri Mahkota yang lainnya terdiam sedari tadi dan tidak cukup berani untuk menengahi ataupun ikut berkomentar. "Tidak ada yang terkuat disini! Meskipun kekuatan kita semua digabungkan pun tidak cukup kuat untuk melawan Hades! Jadi tidak perlu ada pembuktian hanya dengan ucapan ataupun memamerkan kekuatan masing – masing!" ucapan yang Minseok ucapan sudah pasti ditujukan pada Krystal, adiknya itu membalas dengan tatapan kesal lalu bangkit berdiri, langkahnya bergerak cepat keluar dari ruangan kamar itu tanpa satu katapun.

"Dan kau." Minseok kini menatap Irene yang memandangnya acuh. "Kalau kau tidak memiliki rasa terima kasih sedikit pun pada kakakmu atas apa yang sudah kami lakukan untukmu setidaknya tutup mulut dan bersikap baik! Hanya dengan kehadiranmu saja sudah membuat berbagai masalah dan akan lebih membuat masalah kalau kau berbuat hal – hal yang menjengkelkan!"

Irene memutar bola matanya, posisi duduknya masih sama angkuhnya sejak ia beradu mulut dengan Krystal. Wajah sedingin es-nya bahkan masih tercipta disana.

"Dari kalian semua.." Yoora yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dalam diam kini bersuara. "Tidak ada yang terkuat. Kekuatan kalian tidak akan cukup bisa mengalahkan Hades seorang diri, bahkan kekuatan sebesar Chanyeol tidak cukup kuat melawan Hades. Jadi.. jangan merasa cukup bangga dengan apa yang kalian miliki saat ini. Karena bila kalian diposisikan menghadapi Hades seorang diri, yang tertinggal hanyalah jiwa kalian yang kembali pada sang pencipta."

Semuanya terdiam, mereka mungkin terlihat mendengarkan apa yang Yoora katakan, tapi mungkin ada yang tidak menyimaknya dengan sebaik mungkin. Yoora mengambil langkah dan berdiri tepat dihadapan mata Irene, tatapan dingin itu melembut, membalas tatapan Yoora yang terlihat lebih dingin dibandingkan tatapan matanya. Yoora menekuk kakinya hingga berlutut dihadapan Irene, wajahnya mengikis jarak, mendekat pada wajah Irene. "Aku ingatkan padamu.." Yoora berbisik. "Apa pun yang akan kau lakukan nantinya.. aku pastikan kau akan menyesal. Aku tahu akhir dari setiap pilihan yang ada didalam pikiranmu, dan aku memberikan peringatan keras untuk itu. Pikirkan lagi mengenai kedua kakakmu dan juga Ibu-mu. Karena ketika kau mengambil pilihan yang salah, mereka adalah orang pertama yang merasakan kesakitan dari siksaan Hades."

Irene menegangkan badannya secara langsung, menatap Yoora dengan tatapan bingung dan juga rasa takut akan apa yang diucapkan kearahnya. Luhan, Minseok dan juga Kyungsoo yang memperhatikan disana sama – sama saling melempar tatapan tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Yoora lakukan disana.

"Jadi.. persiapkan dirmu karena ketika perang dimulai, aku akan menjadi orang yang melindungimu dengan nyawaku." Yoora bangkit berdiri, berucap dengan lantang dan memberikan senyuman kearah Irene disana. "Jangan membuatku kesulitan untuk melindungimu." Yoora mengedipkan matanya dan beralih menatap yang lainnya. "Aku membutuhkan Luhan, Minseok dan juga Kyungsoo untuk ikut denganku menghadap Raja, _shall we_?"

Ketiga nama yang disebutkan sempat saling menatap satu sama lain namun pada akhirnya mengangguk patuh, dan melangkah cepat mengikuti Yoora yang sudah lebih dulu melangkah keluar.

* * *

 **-LOVES OF TALES-**

* * *

"Akan lebih baik mengalihkan fokus mereka jauh di selatan Eowyn, Hades akan berada disana, sementara para anak buahnya berpencar mencari jalan masuk lain untuk mendekati Istana, dan untuk itulah kita semua harus tersebar dan berada di setiap titik pusat jalan dimana mereka bisa gunakkan mendekat dan menerobos masuk." Chanyeol menjelaskan apa yang ada didalam pikirannya dan juga memperhatikan denah peta Istana Eowyn dan tanah negeri itu. "Andai saja setiap pohon – pohon disekitar Istana ini hidup mungkin akan memudahkan kita menghalangi mereka—

Chanyeol terdiam ketika mendapati Yoora masuk kedalam ruangan dan berdiri tepat didepannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan senyuman bahagiamu itu?"

Yoora masih mempertahankan senyumannya. "Kau tahu Chanyeol, terkadang aku sangat bangga padamu karena bisa mengetahui sedikit pun apa yang aku pikirkan dan dapatkan didalam kepalaku ini."

"Apa maksudmu?" suara Kris yang bertanya pada Yoora.

Wanita itu tersenyum dan beralih kebelakang tubuhnya dimana Kyungsoo, Luhan dan Minseok yang sedari tadi mengikuti dirinya, Yoora menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan menunjukkannya pada Chanyeol serta yang lainnya. Para Putera Mahkota dan juga Para Raja. "Kyungsoo bisa membantu."

"A-aku tidak…"

"Yeah.. kau bisa Kyungsoo." Jongin yang menjawab dan Kyungsoo menatap tidak suka pada pria itu. "Kyungsoo bisa membuat setiap pohon, tumbuhan dan apapun yang ada didalam hutan bergerak dan melakukan apa yang ia perintahkan."

"Benarkah?" tiga suara melayangkan pertanyaan yang sama. Chanyeol, Kris dan Sehun.

"Tidak.. kekuatanku tidak sebesar itu.. a-aku tidak bisa—

"Sampai kapan kau akan menyimpan kekuatanmu Kyungsoo-ya.." Jongin kembali melontarkan suara mengejeknya.

"Kyungsoo bisa melakukannya.. bahkan bisa lebih dari itu." Yoora melanjutkan lagi. "Kyungsoo bisa membuat semua pohon dan tumbuhan apapun bergerak dan melakukan apa yang ia perintahkan.. dan bahkan membuat dinding pertahanan yang berasal dari akar – akar pepohonan.. dan yang lebih hebatnya lagi.. ia bahkan bisa menghancurkan Istana Eowyn, menghancurkannya dan meratakan bangunan megah ini tanpa ledakan sedkitpun.

Semuanya tercengang kagum mendengar apa yang Yoora katakan, Para Raja bahkan berulang kali menatap Kyungsoo dari kepala hingga ujung kakinya. Membayangkan gadis yang memiliki tinggi lebih kecil dari Yoora dan terlihat layaknya gadis berusia belasan tahun itu bisa melakukan semua yang Yoora katakan.

"Aku pernah melihatnya membuat salah satu Pohon besar hidup dan menunjukkan jalan keluar dari Hutan ketika kami berada dalam satu tim yang sama mencari bendera."

"Aaahh.. pertandingan itu." Yunho ikut membenarkan.

Kyungsoo masih nampak begitu kesal pada Jongin karena mengatakan hal yang pernah ia minta untuk dirahasiakan pada siapapun, namun kini pria itu bahkan mengatakannya dihadapan banyak orang.

"Jadi.. Puteri Mahkota Eowyn, maukah kau membantu kami?" Yunho memohon secara langsung dihadapan gadis itu. Kyungsoo masih terdiam, dengan mengigit bibir bawahnya dan juga memperhatikan para Putera Mahkota dan Raja – Raja disana, ketika tatapannya beradu kembali dengan Jongin, pria itu menganggukkan kepala padanya dengan maksud membuat Kyungsoo mengatakan iya dan bersedia membantu.

"A-a-aku mungkin.." Kyungsoo bersuara gugup dan bahkan masih menahan kalimatnya, ia bahkan menahan nafas dan menghela dengan berat dan gelengan kepala ia lakukan yang membaut bingung semua orang disana. "Aku mungkin akan membutuhkan banyak latihan sebelum membuat para pohon – pohon di Eowyn bisa hidup." Kyungsoo tertawa kecil dan malu – malu setelahnya, sementara yang lainnya tertawa lebar.

"Aku akan membantumu!" Jongin menjadi pihak yang menjawab lebih dulu dan sontak Chanyeol dan Sehun melihat kearahnya dengan tatapan sinis.

"Kenapa kau yang mau membantunya?" Yunho melayangkan pertanyaan lebih dulu, merangkul bahu Jongin dan menariknya keras terkunci dalam kukungan lengannya.

"A-ah.. itu karena.." suaranya menjawab dengan terserak – serak karena ia sulit untuk bersuara dan bernapas karena kukungan lengan sang Ayah.

"Aku yang akan membantu Kyungsoo, Minseok dan juga Luhan." Yoora bersuara.

"Kau yakin?" Sehun menanyakkan pada Luhan. "Kita tidak bisa bersama dalam satu tempat, aku tidak bisa melindungimu bila—

"Aku bisa Sehun." Luhan menjawab. "Aku bahkan bisa membawamu berada didekatku dalam hitungan detik." Senyumannya tercipta dengan maksud yang tersirat sedikit menggoda.

Semuanya kembali tersenyum malas mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan dalam pembicaraan antara dua orang yang sudah bertunangan.

"Ini sedikit ambigu." Kris berbisik pada Chanyeol tanpa diketahui oleh yang lainnya, Zhoumi dan Yunho tengah menanyakkan apa yang Yoora rencanakkan dengan meminta Luhan ikut turun serta dalam peperangan. Jongin, Jongdae dan Sehun bahkan memfokuskan pendengaran mereka bergabung sepenuhnya terlibat dalam pembicaraan itu.

"Bayangkan ketika mereka tengah akan bercinta.."suara Chanyeol ikut berbisik.

"Kau tahu.. aku membayangkan Luhan membawa badan Sehun di dinding dan Luhan memulai lebih dulu, menggodanya.."

"Mereka bisa saja langsung bercinta pada saat itu dan kemudian Luhan membawa badan mereka berdua keatas ranjang dengan kasar dan keras."

"Uuhh.." masih dalam berbisik Chanyeol dan Kris melanjutkan perbincangan tanpa arti dan sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan strategi peperangan.

"Itu akan sangat panas." Kris menyimpulkan.

"Yeah.. panas dan kasar." Chanyeol menyetujui. "Mungkin aku harus mencobanya dengan Baekhyun kelak." Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya, bermaksud membayangkan apa yang ada didalam pikirannya setelah pembicaraan itu sementara Kris memukul badannya dengan keras. Mereka saling menatap dalam diam sesaat dan menyudahi pembicaraan itu, kembali terfokus pada apa yang dibicarakan oleh yang lainnya disana.

Yoora sempat memperhatikan kedua orang itu, sudah sedari tadi ia ingin memukul kepala kotor dari adiknya dan juga kepala Kris tapi ia tidak mungkin tiba – tiba melakukannya sementara fokusnya tengah menjelaskan rencana yang ada untuk pertahanan perang yang akan datang.

"…Luhan tidak perlu berada diluar Istana, ia ditempatkan di Tower Utara Eowyn dan menyingkirkan setiap pasukan yang mendekat dari sana." Sehun menunjuk titik pada peta dimana Tower Utara yang ia maksudkan.

"Jangan terpusat di Utara." Yunho menginterupsi. "Akan lebih baik Luhan berada disisi Barat. Dan Kyungsoo di Selatan karena hutan Eowyn membentang luas di Selatan, itu memudahkan kekuatannya berdampak disana, dan sisi Barat berada dalam kuasa Luhan."

"Aku menyetujui ide itu." Zhoumi mengangguk setuju.

"Aku juga berpikiran yang sama." Siwon bergabung menyuarakan pendapatnya. "Utara Eowyn akan menjadi tugas Suho menjaganya. "Air laut akan sepenuhnya berada dibawah komandonya." Raja Thalin itu berucap mantap dan memandang puteranya yang menyetujui apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Aku bisa meluluhkan mereka dengan mudah di Utara."

"Dan yang tersisa adalah sisi Timur." Yoora melanjutkan dan membawa Minseok kedepan. "Minseok bisa berada disana dan menggunakkan dinding es nya menghalangi penyerbuan disana."

Yunho tersenyum bangga terhadap Yoora. "Tembok es dari Eleanor.. aku yakin mereka akan membeku dalam hitungan detik.. bukan begitu Puteri Mahkota?" pertanyaan ia tunjukkan pada Minseok disana yang masih terdiam berusaha memahami tujuan dirinya dibawa menghadap para Raja.

"A-aku bisa saja melakukannya.. tapi aku tidak mungkin bisa sendiri disana.."

Yoora menepuk bahu Minseok. "Kita tidak akan membiarkanmu sendirian disana. Para Putera Mahkota akan mendampingi kalian.. dan aku tidak akan memasangkan dirimu dengan Luhan, Sehun." Yoora lebih dulu memberikan penjelasan ketika pandangan matanya tertuju pada Luhan dan juga memamerkan senyuman nakalnya.

Sehun mendengus kesal sementara Jongin dan Jongdae menertawai dirinya disana. Para Raja disana bahkan tidak bisa ikut bergabung mengutarakan strategi selanjutnya melihat beberapa Putera Mahkota mereka yang terfokus dengan urusan percintaan masing – masing.

"Kalian.." Yunho menunjuk pada Kris dan Chanyeol yang terkikik geli disudut sana. "Apa yang kalian rencanakkan?"

Kris dan Chanyeol berdeham bersamaan dan mereka menghentikkan perbincangan yang terjadi diantara keduanya.

"Aku setuju dengan apapun yang Yoora rencanakkan." Chanyeol lebih dulu bersuara.

"Aku juga." Kris ikut menjawab disertai anggukkan kepala.  
Yunho menatap diam dan memperhatikan mereka berdua, sementara Yoora menggelengkan kepala dengan tatapan kesal pada kedua orang itu yang sama sekali tidak menyimak apapun yang ia katakan karena mereka lebih mementingkan membayangkan percintaan yang panas dan kasar.

 _Bajingan_.—Yoora merutuki dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kalian akan ikut berperang?"  
Itu adalah suara Tao yang diucapkan tertuju pada Luhan dan Kyungsoo, mereka bertiga duduk bersama dalam ruangan kamar setelah acara makan malam selesai beberapa waktu lalu. Baekhyun berada juga berada didalam kamar itu, hanya saja dirinya masih berbaring tak sadarkan diri.

"Awalnya aku takut.." Kyungsoo memulai memberikan jawaban. "Tapi mungkin aku bisa sedikit membantu untuk melindungi Istana-ku sendiri.. dan juga membuat para Putera Mahkota tidak terlalu terbebani harus menjaga Istana dan juga kita semua."

Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum kepada Kyungsoo. "Jadi.. hanya Jongin yang pernah melihat kekuatanmu?" dan seketikan pertanyaan yang ia ucapkan berhasil membuat Kyungsoo tergagap bersuara dan menggeleng cepat.

"Ti-tidak.. Ibu-ku juga mengetahuinya.."

Tao memicingkan matanya. "Jadi maksudmu hanya Ibu-mu dan Glorfindel ke II yang mengetahuinya? Wow.. itu menjelaskan banyak hal." Tao mendorong badan Luhan yang juga tersenyum dan memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengannya.

"Bu-bukan.. itu tidak menjelaskan apapun.. kami hanya berada dalam satu tim dan aku secara tidak sengaja menunjukkan kekuatanku padanya.." Kyungsoo berusaha mengelak lagi.

"Ya.. ya.. kami bisa mengerti." Luhan menganggukkan kepala begitu juga dengan Tao.

"Yaaa! Jangan berpikir yang macam – macam!"

Luhan dan Tao tertawa bersama mengabaikan Kyungsoo yang masih berusaha menyakinkan ketidak benaran dari apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Jongin seperti yang dipikirkan oleh Luhan dan Tao.

* * *

 **-LOVES OF TALES-**

* * *

Perang adalah perang, sebuah pertikaian yang dilakukan untuk saling membunuh dan untuk mempertahankan apa yang harus dijaga dan dilindungi. Strategi sudah dimantapkan dengan keyakinan segala rencana yang mereka susun akan menghasilkan sebuah kemenangan. Banyak yang mengatakan perang yang akan terjadi bukanlah perang akhir yang banyak diceritakan sejak dulu kala, tapi diluar apa yang diharapkan.. Penyerangan yang akan mereka lakukan bukanlah peperangan mudah, semua yang akan bergabung dalam penyerangan mengetahuinya bahwa mereka akan berakhir pulang hanya dengan sebuah nama.

Hari demi hari berlalu dan waktu peperangan yang diperikrakan semakin dekat, guguran daun pertama diperkirakan akan terjadi esok hari dan itu semakin membuat semua yang akan bergabung nanti merasa semakin diliputi perasaan was –was—teruntuk siapa saja tanpa terkecuali, termasuk Chanyeol, sang Phoenix.

Ketakutannya yang ia rasakan masih sama sejak hari dimana Yoora mengatakan akan keinginan Kronos dan juga Hades mengambil Baekhyun dan juga Irene hanya untuk menukar nyawa mereka demi mengembalikan Kronos dan juga Hera. Ia berharap strategi yang telah disusun mampu menghadang penyerangan yang mereka lakukan, dan tentu saja menyelamatkan Baekhyun dan juga Irene meskipun Ia tahu bahwa tanpa kekuatan yang dimiliki Baekhyun, mereka tidak akan mampu mengalahkan Hades seutuhnya.

Chanyeol masih menjaga matanya untuk tetap terjaga memandangi Baekhyun yang masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri disampingnya, masih dengan posisi yang sama, masih dengan wajah yang begitu tenang dan damai seakan – akan istrinya itu tengah mengalami mimpi indah dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

Tangan Chanyeol bergerak menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun yang menaut satu sama lain diatas perut, mengusap pelan dengan ibu jarinya sementara badannya ia lebih dekatkan lagi agar bisa merasakan tubuh Baekhyun lebih dalam. Kepalanya ia rebahkan pada bahu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol merasakannya, aroma tubuh Baekhyun masihlah sama seperti biasanya.

"Aku merindukanmu.." lirihan Chanyeol terdengar pelan, kelopak matanya kini tengah terpejam. "Aku takut." Ia berucap lagi. "Aku takut bila apa yang akan kami lakukan nanti justru sebaliknya mempermudah kawanan Hades mendapatkanmu." Pandangannya terkunci masih dengan wajah tenang Baekhyun sebagai fokusnya. "Aku takut… aku merasa takut bila mengingat kembali di saat kau—"

Rentetan kalimatnya tidak ia lanjutkan keluar dari mulutnya, suara tertahan seketika ketika dalam pikirannya ingatan akan waktu dimana ia melihat Baekhyun menusukkan belati pada jantungnya ketika peperangan terakhir mereka terjadi berputar ulang disana. Wajahnya ia bawa tenggelam pada bahu Baekhyun, menyamankan dirinya untuk berbaring bersama sang istri pada malam ini sebelum mungkin esok hari ketika perang dimulai, tidak akan ada lagi kesempatan untuk dirinya sekedar melihat wajah damai Baekhyun tertidur.

"Aku mencintaimu.." satu kalimat lirih sempat Chanyeol ucapkan sebelum matanya terpejam lebih erat menjemput penggalan mimpi yang menjadi bunga tidurnya.

Fajar menyingsing telah terlihat dibalik bukit – bukit pegunungan Eowyn, langit gelap malam mulai terkikis warnanya digantikkan oleh jingga terang yang terpancar dari Cahaya Matahari dimana mulai bergerak naik demi menyinari dunia, pergerakkan para hewan dan tumbuhan merambat terlihat beriringan dengan gesekkan angin yang mengiringi. Dan tak hanya makhluk hutan dan pepohonan yang mulai beraktifitas, Istana Eowyn bahkan sudah menunjukkan aktifitas pergerakkan manusia sebelum pagi menjemput.

Para penjaga Istana lebih dulu bergerak siaga menuju pos – pos titik dimana mereka ditempatkan seperti pengarahan yang diberikan oleh Para Raja dan Putera Mahkota beberapa waktu sebelumnya, sementara Para Putera Mahkota tengah menyiapkan persenjataan yang akan mereka bawa bersama menyambut peperangan nanti.

Chanyeol dan Kris sudah selesai menyiapkan semuanya, pedang Phoenix terlihat berayun dalam genggaman tangan Chanyeol sementara Kris menyiapkan beberapa anak panah yang lebih banyak untuk persediaannya. Salah satu dari pengawal Istana membawakan pedang Lynkestis yang menjadi pedang miliknya dan Kris dengan sigap mengamankannya.

"Bila Baekhyun terbangun saat ini, sudah pasti ia akan mengambil alih menggunakkan busur panah." Ucapannya diselingi suara tawa kecil yang terdengar dipaksakan.

Dan meskipun Chanyeol mendengar jelas apa yang dikatakan Kris, ia lebih memilih diam dan hanya tersenyum kecil dibalik wajahnya.

"Hyung! Ayah minta kita siap pada posisi." Jongin bersuara tepat ketika dirinya secara mengejutkan hadir bersama disana.

Kris yang sempat hampir melonjak kaget hanya bisa berdecak kesal, mengikuti langkah Chanyeol mendekat pada Jongin untuk ber- _teleport_ menuju tempat pos – pos dimana mereka ditugaskan.

"Semua sudah siap?" Yunho angkat bicara tepat ketika Kris, Chanyeol dan Jongin bergabung disana. Mata tajamnya memperhatikan satu per satu Para Raja yang akan turun ke medan perang dan juga Para Putera dan Puteri Mahkota—dimana mereka kini tengah siap mengenakkan setelan perang berwarna hitam yang sudah menjadi setelan wajib sejak dulu kala—"Yoora?" Yunho mencari Puteri-nya yang belum terlihat diantara yang lainnya.

"Yoora sedang melihat situasi diluar bersama Yixing." Jongin menjawab cepat.

"Bawa kakakmu dan Yixing untuk berkumpul bersama sebentar—" Belum selesai Yunho berucap Jongin lebih dulu melakukan teleport menyusul dimana Yoora dan Yixing berada. Wajah Yunho terlihat sedikit kesal karena sepertinya ia belum juga usai berucap namun puteranya sudah menghilang.

"— _well_.. Bagaimana dengan Irene?" Yunho mengalihkan pertanyaan pada Minseok dan Krystal—yang nampak lebih dingin karena mereka mengenakkan setelan hitam namun warna wajah dan raut mukanya masih sedingin es.

"Irene tengah bersama Baekhyun dan Tao di kamar, kami sudah meminta ia mengenakkan setelan perang dan juga membawa persenjataan yang bisa ia gunakkan." Minseok menjadi pihak yang menjawab.

"Baiklah—"

"Tak bisakah kau melakukan pendaratan dengan cukup baik?!" suara Yixing yang berkomentar berkumpul disana memotong ucapan Yunho lagi. Kini semuanya sudah berkumpul bersama, selain Baekhyun dan Irene yang berada di kamar menunggu saat Yoora dan Jongin membawa mereka ke tempat persembunyian yang sudah direncanakan jauh – jauh hari sebelumnya.

"Mereka akan datang." Yoora berucap langsung dan berdiri tepat disebelah Yunho. "Guguran pertama sudah terjadi dan mereka tengah bersiap menuju kemari—

"Dan itu adalah pertanda kita harus siap apapun yang akan kita hadapi nantinya." Siwon menyimpulkan.  
Semuanya terdiam gugup dan takut, khususnya para Puteri Mahkota yang untuk pertama kalinya akan bergabung dalam peperangan melawan Hades.

"Ingat latihan kita sebelumnya, lindungi Kerajaan, lindungi diri kalian masing – masing, apa pun yang mereka lakukan lakukan penyerangan terbaik untuk menghadangnya. Kalian tidak sendiri, kita berjuang dan melawan bersama – sama." Zhoumi memberikan keyakinan pada masing – masing disana, khususnya para Puteri Mahkota. "Kalian memiliki kekuatan yang diperuntukkan menghabiskan mereka semua, lakukan apapun dengan penuh keyakinan, mengerti?" Keempat Puteri Mahkota menganggukkan kepala.

"Krystal?" kini giliran Yunho yang berbicara kearah Krystal. "Kau yakin akan ikut bergabung dengan kami?" pertanyaan yang sama ia tanyakkan ketika Krystal mengajukan diri untuk ikut bergabung.

Puteri Mahkota Eleanor itu mengangguk mantap tanpa ada keraguan dimatanya. "Aku tidak akan mati oleh apapun termasuk api Hades." Ucapannya terdengar penuh rasa kedendaman.

"Tidak akan ada yang terbunuh saat ini." Yunho memberikan keyakinan. "Kita tidak akan semudah itu membiarkan siapapun bisa terbunuh di tangan Hades hanya untuk perang ini." pandangan matanya menatap Chanyeol disana. "Tidak ada satu pun dari kita yang akan terbunuh, ataupun dibawa oleh Hades, aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi—

"Kita tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Pada siapapun." Siwon dan Ki Bum ikut bersuara.

"Sudah saatnya." Yoora memperingati. "Buka pikiran kalian agar aku bisa membuat komunikasi langsung untuk semuanya."

Mereka berkumpul dan memejamkan mata membiarkan pikiran mereka masuk dan terhubung oleh Yoora dan juga yang lainnya, setelah itu Jongin mulai membawa satu per satu pada posisi dimana mereka ditempatkan.

Suho lebih dulu dibawa oleh Jongin menuju Tower Utara Istana Eowyn, keturunan Thalin dengan kekuatan pengendali air akan menghanyutkan kawanan Hades yang menyerang dengan dengan mudah.

Dan untuk kakak beradik Tiranis—Luhan dan Jongdae bertugas di Tower Barat , seperti yang sudah diketahui kekuatan telekinesis Luhan jelas bisa memporak porandakan kumpulan penyerangan kawanan Hades dan dengan kekuatan petir yang dimiliki Jongdae tentu mampu meluluhkan mereka semua dalam sekejap.

"Kau siap?" Jongin yang baru saja kembali setelah membawa Luhan dan Jongdae, ia menanyakkan pada Kyungsoo disana dan juga memandang sekilas pada Sehun dimana adiknya itu akan berada dalam posisi yang sama dengan Kyungsoo.

"Aku siap kapanpun mungil bulat ini siap." Sehun masih sempat melontarkan guyonannya sementara yang lainnya nampak tak ada niatan untuk ikut tertawa mendengar apa yang ia katakan. Bahkan Kyungsoo yang dimaksudkan Sehun tidak mendengarkan karena jelas di wajahnya nampak kegugupan dan rasa takut yang bercampur.

"Hey.. " Jongin mendekati. "Kita berperang bersama ingat, pikirkan ini adalah latihan perang yang pernah kita lakukan."

Kyungsoo mengangguk paham, mata bulatnya masih tersirat ketakutan tapi kini dirinya lebih mudah untuk menghilangkan rasa takutnya.

"O-okey.. aku siap." Jongin menggandeng tangannya dan Sehun menghampiri dan mereka ber-teleport menuju Tower Selatan Istana Eowyn.

Yang tersisa disana hanyalah Chanyeol, Kris, Yunho, mereka bertiga akan berada di garis terdepan pertahanan untuk menyambut dan juga melakukan penyerangan terdepan menghadang kawanan Hades. Sementara ketiga Raja lainnya sudah berada di posisi masing – masing yaitu membantu pertahanan pada sisi Selatan, Timur dan juga Barat.

"Mereka tidak akan melakukan mediasi atau perbincangan sedikit pun."

"Aku tahu." Yunho menjawab dan melangkah mendekat untuk mengusap kedua lengan Yoora. "Tetap bersama Baekhyun.. apapun yang terjadi." Bisiknya pelan sembari memberikan usapan pada wajah Yoora yang mulai nampak sendu disana.

Chanyeol dan Kris tidak berucap apapun pada Yoora sebelum mereka dibawa Jongin untuk berada pada posisinya, hanya sebuah pandangan dalam yang diberikan keduanya dan pemikiran yang disampaikan pada Yoora tepat sebelum mereka menghilang.

 _Lindungi Baekhyun, apapun yang terjadi._

* * *

 **-LOVES OF TALES-**

* * *

Kedatangan para mahkluk bawah tanah tidak pernah diiringi oleh suara nyanyian merdu layakanya pasukan langit dan penghuni surgawai menjajakan diri di Bumi, ketika mereka mulai merangkak naik keluar dari tanah, guncangan tanah adalah pertanda awalnya. _Kerberos_ , adalah sebutan untuk mahkluk tersebut, menyerupai serigalan dan monster yang memiliki tiga kepala dalam satu tubuh mereka merangkak dan meraung – raung, berlarian kesembarang arah dan hanya mengandalkan penciuman juga komando dari Hades maupun Kronos.

Para pengawal Olympus yang berada di sisi Utara mulai meniupkan sangkakala, pertanda Pintu Utara Eowyn tengah dikerumuni oleh Kerberos disana.

"Kerberos sudah berada di Utara." Yoora berucap memberikan informasi pada semuanya.

Dan setelah itu sangkakala ditiupkan dari sisi Selatan dan Barat secara bersamaan, dan semuaya tahu Kerberos sudah terlihat disana.

"Aku benci mahkluk itu." Kris berucap, menancapkan pedangnya pada tanah dan bersiap memposisikaan panahnya untuk melesat.

"Kau yakin masih mau menggunakkan panah itu?" Chanyeol menanyakkan meskipun pandangannya masih menatap tajam melihat dihadapannya.

"Setidaknya ini bisa membantu meluluh lantahkan barisan depan mereka."

"Aku yakin _Dragon_ -mu lebih mudah menghancurkan mereka dalam sekejap." Kini Chanyeol menatap Kris dengan senyuman nakalnya disertai kehadiran _Phoenix_ yang muali terlihat di belakang tubuhnya. "Kita lihat seberapa hebat Dragon-mu melawan _Phoenix_."

 _"Kalian berdua masih sempat bertaruh tentang itu?"_ Yoora menginterupsi.

"Tentu saja." Kris yang menyahut.

 _"Unbelieveable."_

Tiupan sangkakala terdengar bersamaan dari seluruh penjuru Istana, raungan dan gemuruh nampak terlihat dibalik hempasan tanah yang terguncang, para pengawal Olympus bahkan sudah terlihat berada di ketinggian langit bersiap untuk melakukan serangan awal tepat ketika Kerberos mendekat.

"Suara mereka terdengar menyeramkan." Kyungso berucap takut dengan kedua tangannya terkepal disamping badannya.

Sehun mengangguk, "Sangat menyeramkan dan karena itu kau harus menghentikkan mereka ketika menginjak perbatasan Istana." Ucapannya guna menyemangati sementara tangannya mulai bergerak pelan membiarkan pusaran angin berada dibawah kendalinya.

Jongdae yang berada ditempat berbeda juga ikut melakukan hal yang sama menciptakan beberapa kilatan petir kecil ditangannya, sementara Suho menatap tajam pada kerumunan Kerberos dengan kedua tangannya yang siap membawa pusara air yang sudah ia siapkan untuk menghadang mereka.

"Luhan, kau bisa membawa mereka semua masuk kedalam pusaran air yang aku lepaskan atau kearah Minseok supaya mereka bisa membeku dalam sekejap." Suho bersuara dan berharap Luhan bisa mendengarnya dalam pikirannya.

 _"This is it—"_ Yoora memberikan pengarahan. Sementara pandangan semuanya tertuju fokus pada suara raungan dan teriakan dari arah datangnya para Kerberos disana.— _It's begin.."_

 **To be continued…**


	25. 25

" _ **This is it—"**_

— _ **It's begin.."**_

Peperangan dimulai.

Dalam kondisi saat ini apa yang Yoora katakan tidak perlu lagi diperjelaskan kembali olehnya, ketika bunyi sangkakala terdengar serentak dan para pasukan langit bersiaga di posisi mereka melindungi Istana Eowyn, Pengawal Langit mulai bergerak maju berada tepat dibelakang ketiga pemimpin Kerajaan disusul dengan para pengawal Istana dibarisan belakang.

Chanyeol, Yunho dan Kris memimpin disana, berdiri siap memulai segala penyerangan yang mereka rencanakan untuk melawan kawanan Hades—atau mungkin menghadang penyerangan Hades. _Dragon Power_ yang dimiliki Kris sudah berada dibelakang mereka bertiga siap siaga menerima perintah penyerangan dari Tuan-Nya. Sayap yang dimiliki Yunho bahkan tengah terbuka lebar menampakkan sisi Malaikat yang ia miliki, menerbangkangkan badannya sementera kedua tangannya memegang kedua pedang.

" _Kyungsoo.. kau siap?"_ Chanyeol adalah pemimpin penyerangan kali ini, dan perintah langsung diberikan darinya.

" _Apakah aku boleh mengatakan tidak?"_ Kyungsoo menjawab dan terdengar oleh semuanya.

" _Kau bisa melakukannya Kyungsoo."_ Chanyeol meyakinkan. " _On my count, three.."_

" _Aku benar – benar berharap ini akan berhasil."_

" _Kau bisa melakukannya Kyung."_ Luhan memberikan dorongan semangat.

" _Two.."_

" _Aku benar – benar ingin menyaksikan langsung bagaiman kekuatanmu_ —

Kyungsoo tidak mengindahkan kikikan Jongin yang terdengar disana, ia kini lebih terpusat bersiap mengdengarkan suara Chanyeol yang akan mengucapkan pertanda dimana ia harus menggunakkan kekuatannya. Pandangannya menyebar memperhatikan seluruh pohon – pohon yang memenuhi seisi hutan disana, kedua tangannya terangkat seakan – akan siap memberikan perintah disana.

" _One.."_

Dan bersamaan dengan angka terakhir yang Chanyeol katakan, getaran kencang yang berasal dari bawah tanah kembal dirasakan dan hampir dar mereka semua mengira itu adalah penyerangan dari Kerberos, pada nyatanya itu apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan tak lama setelah ia menghentakkan kakinya pada pijakan dimana ia berdiri. Getaran semakin terasa kencang diiringi dengan suara aungan Kerberos jauh disana.

" _Mereka mulai bergerak—_ Yoora menyampaikan apa yang ia lihat.

" _Ini akan berhasil."_ Chanyeol meyakinkan, memberikan kepercayaan diri pada Kyungsoo yang masih terfokus menggunakkan kekuatan yang ia miliki.

Suara aungan Kerberos dan juga pergerakkan mereka yang mulai terasa mendekat kearah Istana, lolongan keras terdengar menyebarkan rasa takut berlebih bagi siapa saja yang mendengar namun tak lama kemudian suara aungan itu terdengar memekik kesakitan.

" _Kyungsoo berhasil, para pepohonan berhasil menjerat Kerberos di Selatan."_

" _Nice."_ Pujian dari Sehun terucap.

" _Suho.. giliranmu."_ Chanyeol lagi memberikan perintah.

" _Perintah diterima Yang Mulia."_ Ada nada bercanda yang terdengar dari kalimat yang diucapkan Suho, sementara Chanyeol hanya bisa memutar bola matanya sesaat sama dengan yang dilakukan Kris.

" _Semuanya bersiap, mereka menyerang bersama."_ Yunho mengingatkan karena apa yang ia lihat dengan matanya pergerakkan Kerberos dengan mahluk bawah tanah lainnya semakin cepat mendekat kearah mereka.

" _Okey, Kyungsoo lanjutkan apa yang kau lakukan tadi—_

" _Jangan hancurkan Istana Kyung."_ Luhan menambahkan lebih dulu sebelum Chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Tanpa ada aba – aba seperti yang Chanyeol lakukan sebelumnya, para Putera dan Puteri Mahkota sudah lebih dulu bersiap melakukan penyerangan tanpa rasa takut. Suho memulai dengan membawa aliran air laut mengelilingi Istana Eowyn dengan cukup deras hingga menghempaskan apapun yang mengahalangi jalannya aliran tersebut, dan tak hanya mululuhkan dataran sekililing Istana, Suho bahkan membawa aliran itu menjadi dinding pembatas yang hampir menutupi pandangan dari arah luar kearah Istana.

Luhan yang menggunakkan kekuatannya, membawa para kumpulan Kerberos dalam pusaran air yang Suho berikan padanya dan lalu menghempaskan badan mereka dengan sekuat tenaga beradu dengan kerasnya gerakkan air laut atau kerasnya tanah—dan Kyungsoo yang melakukan penyelesaian akhir dengan membawa tanah bergerak mengubur badan mereka hidup – hidup.

" _Wow."_ Kata itu diucapkan Chanyeol, Kris dan juga Sehun yang melihat bagaimana ketiga orang disana bekerja sama.

" _Ini seperti benteng pertahanan.."_ Sehun menambahkan ketika memandangi tembok es dihadapannya.

" _Benteng pertahanan yang dimiliki Eleanor."_ Minseok berucap bersamaan dengan tangannya yang terulur kearas dinding air yang berada didekatnya dan dalam hitungan detik air – air itu membeku membentuk dinding es yang sama seperti dimiliki Istana miliknya.

" _Ini akan membantu kita meluluhkan mereka tanpa perlu khawatir mereka bisa menembus masuk kedalam Istana bukan?"_

" _Ini hanya akan mengulur waktu mereka, Hades bisa menghancurkan dinding ini dalam beberapa jam kedepan."_

" _Aku membawa aliran berikutnya, kita akan membuat benteng es sebanyak apapun untuk menahan mereka."_ Suho berucap lagi dan ia benar – benar mengalirkan aliran air laut berikutnya, Minseok kembali menggunakkan kekuatanya untuk membekukan aliran air itu.

" _Apa berhasil?"_

" _Seharusnya berhasil, kami sudah membeku merasakan begitu dekat dengan banteng es yang Minseok buat—"_

" _Dan kami disini basah—Suho! Lain kali kurangi kecepatan aliran airmu itu!"_ Luhan memprotest.

" _Chanyeol—mereka tidak bisa menembus masuk melewati dinding Air dan Es itu."_

" _Bagus! Jongin, bawa Baekhyun lebih dulu_ —

" _Irene!"_ Yoora berteriak keras. _"Akan lebih berbahaya bila Irene ditinggal seorang diri disini! Percaya padaku."_ Suara Yoora memohon dan terdengar memaksa, Chanyeol bahkan tidak lagi membantah dan memerintahkan Jongin untuk membawa Irene pergi dari Istana Eowyn sesudahnya.

" _Bawa dia, dan tetap waspada."_ Satu pesan ia katakan sebelum akhirnya Jongin ber-teleport menghilang dari ruangan bawah tanah.

" **Phoenix! Sampai kapan kau mau bersembunyi? Kau pikir dengan menurunkan teman – temanmu aku tidak akan menemukan Elayne?"** suara Hades terdengar keras nyaring namun teredam dengan banteng es dan air yang sudah menutupi Istana Eowyn.

" _Jongin, bawa Irene!"_ Yoora memerintah tegas dan saat itu juga Jongin membawa Irene bersama dirinya menuju dunia luar dalam sekejap.

" _Semuanya.. bersiap dalam posisi karena mereka pasti akan mencari cara apapun untuk masuk menyerang."_ Chanyeol memberi peringatan, Phoenix ia terbangkan untuk berputar diudara sebagai pengalihan, dan hal yang sama Kris lakukan dengan mengirimkan naga api yang ia miliki berputar di udara bersamaan dengan Phoenix. Dua mahluk itu terbang berkelilingi langit Eowyn dan sesekali melemparkan bola api kearah dimana kaum Hades tengah berusaha menerobos masuk.

" _Ini mungkin akan menahan mereka cukup lama."_ Chanyeol bergumam bermaksud menginfokan pada semuanya.

" _Ehmm mungkin tidak akan bertahan lama.. karena Lapisan es di sisi kami mulai mencair karena api yang Phoenix lemparkan.."_ Sehun menginfokan keadaan di bagian mereka berjaga, disana.

" _Minseok, bisa kau membuat lapisan yang baru?"_ Kris berkomentar.

" _Akan aku coba. Sebentar."_

" _Son, alihkan semua penjagaan jauh dari batas benteng yang kau buat. Hades berencana melemparkan bola api dalam bentuk yang sangat besar."_ Yunho baru saja mendarat kembali setelah dirinya melihat kondisi dari atas langit.

" _Air mungkin bisa menahannya, tapi tidak dengan pertahanan dinding es yang Minseok buat disana."_

" _Aku akan memikirkan langkah lainnya, sementara Minseok—aku mohon tetap mencoba membuat dinding es lainnya."_ Chanyeol mendengarkan apa yang Yoora sampaikan namun tetap berpikir cepat mencari pertahanan lainnya.

" _Kita bisa mulai menyerang sekarang, sebelum mereka semakin merusak dinding – dinding lainnya dan memperkeruh keadaan."_ Kris menyahut meskipun ia tengah mengarahkan sang dragon untuk terus mengeluarkan api menyerang para kawanan Hades.

" _Baiklah, plan B! Sehun, Jongdae dan Suho.. kalian tetap bersama para Puteri."_ Chanyeol kembali memerintahkan.

" _Kau yakin? Apa aku tidak perlu ikut?"_ Suara Jongdae bergabung.

" _Aku yakin, mereka lebih menyukai melawan kami dibandingkan kalian semua dan aku akan membuat beberapa kawanan menyebar untuk menyerangku."_

" _Kami akan bersama mereka disini, dan beberapa pasukan akan bergerak—mungkin disaat dibutuhkan."_ Yunho menyahut ucapan Chanyeol.

Sang Phoenix mengangguk dan tanpa menunggu lama, tangannya bergerak keatas seakan – akan menarik raga Phoenix yang berada diatas langit untuk kembali padanya dan dalam sekejap mereka menyatu. Wujud Chanyeol berubah dengan cepat. Dua matanya yang berbeda warna dan juga kobaran api berada di sekitarnya. Sayapnya bahkan terlihat lebih besar dibandingkan sebelumnya—dan itu membuat Yunho serta Kris yang melihatnya secara langsung terdiam sejenak.

" _Kekuatanmu sudah sepenuhnya dimiliki."_ Yoora menjelaskan.

" _Wow!"_ Kris menyahut lagi. _"Mari kita lihat seberapa kuat."_ Ajakan untuk menyombongkan diri sudah pasti Chanyeol sanggupi karena dalam hitungan detik ia sudah terbang keatas langit dan melemparkan bola api dalam bentuk yang cukup besar hingga dentumannya terdengar sama seperti dentuman suara bom yang diledakkan.

" _Aku rasa kita bisa bersantai sebentar."_ Yunho bicara seorang diri, dan Para Putera dan Puteri Mahkota yang berada jauh dari tempatnya berada kini bisa bernafas lega untuk beberapa saat berharap dinding pertahanan yang mereka buat akan terus bertahan untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

* * *

 **Chan-Viel Present**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **Loves of Tales**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **Main Cast :**  
 **Chanyeol as himself, Putra Mahkota I Glorfindel**  
 **Baekhyun as himself (gs), Putri Mahkota Lynkestis**  
 **Other Cast :**  
 **Yunho-Jaejoong as Raja dan Ratu Glorfindel**  
 **Yoora as herself, Putri Mahkota Glorfindel**  
 **Jongin as himself, Putra Mahkota II Glorfindel**  
 **Sehun as himself, Putra Mahkota III Glorfindel**  
 **Kibum-Heechul as Raja dan Ratu Lynkestis**  
 **Kris as himself, Putra Mahkota Lynkestis**  
 **Zhoumi as himself, Raja Tiranis**  
 **Luhan as himself (gs), Putri Mahkota Tiranis**  
 **Jongdae as himself, Putra Mahkota Tiranis**  
 **Tao as himself (gs), Putri Mahkota II Tiranis**  
 **Yuri as herself, Ratu Eowyn**  
 **Kyungsoo as himself (gs), Putri Mahkota Eowyn**  
 **Jessica as herself, Ratu Eleanor**  
 **Xiumin as himself (gs), Putri Mahkota I Eleanor**  
 **Krystal as herself, Putri Mahkota II Eleanor**  
 **Irene as herself, Putri Mahkota III Eleanor**  
 **Siwon as himself, Raja Thalin**  
 **Suho as himself, Putra Mahkota Thalin**  
 **And others.**  
 **Genre :**  
 **Fantasy-Kingdom**  
 **Rate :**  
 **M**  
 **Cerita ini terinspirasi dari Novel Trilogy Halo/Hades/Heaven karya Alexandra Adornetto, novel Hush Hush karya Becca Fitzpatrick juga cerita-cerita lainnya seperti Game of Thrones, Lord of The Rings, Percy Jackson, The Twilight Saga dll. Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan kejadian/plot/kalimat ataupun hal-hal yang dituangkan pada cerita ini. Ini hanya fan fiction dan cerita khayalan belaka tidak bermaksud menyinggung suatu bangsa-negara-apalagi kepercayaan apapun.**  
 **Mohon membaca dengan pikiran terbuka.**  
 **…**  
 **..**  
 **.**  
 **XXIV**  
 **.**

* * *

 _Yoora dan Baekhyun berada didalam ruangan bawah tanah dimana memang disiapkan untuk ruangan perlindungan Ratu dan Puteri Mahkota Eowyn bila suatu saat perang terjadi, dan kali ini kini digunakkan sebagai tempat berlindung Yoora dan Baekhyun. Seharusnya untuk Irene juga, namun Yoora bersikeras menjauhkan Irene dari jangkauan Hades karena penglihatan yang ia lihat dipercaya bukanlah penglihatan dalam artian baik bagi Irene dan semuanya._

" _Aku mengalami mimpi aneh, aku melihat Irene berada diantara mereka semua.. Hades menginginkan Rhea untuk kembali dan itu dengan cara membunuh salah satu diantara mereka berdua."_

" _Maksudmu mereka ingin membunuh Irene?" Chanyeol berucap, wajahnya semakin serius dan terlihat tegang._

" _Mereka tidak akan membunuh Irene. Mereka akan membunuh salah satu diantara keduanya. Bila mereka mendapatkan Irene lebih dulu, maka Irene tidak terbunuh karena kekuatan yang akan dimiliki Irene nantinya akan mereka gunakkan untuk berbalik melawan kita. Kekuatan Irene akan sangat berbahaya bila ia berada di sisi Hades maupun kita, akan lebih baik kekuatannya tidak muncul."_

" _Lalu kalau mereka mendapatkan Baekhyun? Baekhyun akan terbunuh?"  
Yoora diam sejenak, memandangi adiknya yang menunggu penuh kekhawatiran akan jawaban yang akan ia katakan. "Mereka akan membunuhnya, menukar nyawa Baekhyun dengan Rhea.."  
Chanyeol menggeram, tangannya mengepal kuat bersiap ingin memberikan pukulan penuh amarah pada apapun yang berada didekatnya._

 _"Untuk itu, aku tidak mau antara Baekhyun dan Irene berhasil ditangkap—_

" _Tidak akan aku biarkan Hades atau siapapun membawa mereka! Sekali pun Irene yang mereka dapatkan, lebih baik aku membunuh Irene saat itu juga."_

 _Yoora membawa tangannya untuk menggenggam kedua tangan Chanyeol yang mengepal. "Aku akan membuat Irene untuk tidak akan terpengaruh pada Hades dan juga Dewi Kematian.. dan sesuai apa yang aku katakan padamu, Baekhyun akan aku lindungi dengan seluruh nyawaku."_

 _Chanyeol memeluk Yoora denga cepat, kecupan pada pucuk kepala kakak perempuannya itu ia berikan sebelum kembali berucap memberikan sahutan pembicaraan mereka. "Tidak akan ada yang kehilangan nyawanya sebelum perang sesungguhnya terjadi dan saat ini.. kita akan menggunakan segala kemampuan yang kita miliki untuk melindungi satu sama lain.  
Yoora kembali menyadarkan diri kembali dalam kenyataan yang tengah ia hadapi saat ini, memandangi Baekhyun yang masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri sementara pikirannya terhubung dengan seluruh Raja serta Putera dan Puteri Mahkota._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

" _Chanyeol?"_ Yoora memangil nama adiknya.

" _Hm.. bisakah kau memanggilku nanti? Aku tengah dikejar oleh Kerberos saat ini—"_ suara Chanyeol tidak lagi terdengar dan Yoora bisa melihat langsung sang adik kini tengah terbang memencar meledakkan kumpulan Kerberos dan sesekali mendekat pada Hades. Kris melakukan hal yang sama, api dari Sang Naga bahkan cukup besar dan menghancurkan sebagian Hutan Eowyn namun dengan kekuatan Kyungsoo, pepohonan itu berhasil tumbuh dan menjadi tali pengikat bagi Karberos lainnya.

" _Yoora.. Irene dan diriku sudah aman disini. Kau yakin aku tidak usah kembali kesana?"_ Suara Jongin terdengar.

" _Tidak, kau harus bersama Irene, dan apapun yang terjadi jangan tinggalkan ia seorang diri. Teruslah berpindah tempat supaya mereka tidak bisa melacakmu, dan usahakan mencari tempat dengan keramaian yang padat."_

" _Wuah.. kau menjauhkan aku dari perang?"_ Jongin mengeluh kesal, Yoora bisa melihat bagaimana raut wajah kekesalan Jongin disana namun ia memfokuskan dirinya kembali melihat bagaimana kondisi perang saat ini.

Pertahanan yang dibentuk dari air dan es jelas membantu mereka, para pengawal Istana dan juga Pengawal yang dikirim dari Olympus dan Surga masih berjaga melindungi Istana, bersiap bila tembok pertahanan yang dibuat oleh Suho dan Minseok tidak lagi tercipta. Sementara Para Putera dan Puteri Mahkota lainnya seperti Jongdae, Sehun, dan Luhan sama – sama bersiaga memperhatikan sekelilingnya, memastikan tidak ada mahluk Kerberos yang berhasil masuk.

Kyungsoo melakukan tugasnya dengan baik, meskipun ia terlihat berdiam diri memandang kosong kedepan, Yoora tahu Puteri Mahkota Eowyn itu sangatlah membantu, karena di luar tembok pertahanan itu, kawanan Kerberos dan juga beberapa anak buah Hades dan diporak –porandakkan dengan para pepohonan yang Kyungsoo gerakkan, pepohonan itu menusuk, melilit dan juga menarik badan mereka untuk masuk kedalam tanah dan terkubur.  
Dan tentu saja, kekuatan Phoenix mendominasi dibantu Kris dengan Dragon-nya, mereka berdua bisa mengatasi serangan yang ada, namun itu membuat Hades murka. Bola api besar berwarna merah padam dihempaskan Hades dalam sekejap, mengenai seluruh tembok pertahanan yang mengelilingi Eowyn, badan Chanyeol dan Kris yang terkena dampak dari apa yang Hades lemparkan bahkan cukup kuat membawa badan mereka berdua terhempas jauh.

Serangan yang tak terduga.

"Chanyeol!" Yoora berteriak , badannya bergetar akan rasa takut.

 _"Tembok esnya retak!"_ Luhan berteriak, menginformasikan apa yang ia lihat dimana ia berada saat ini.

" _Minseok akan menambahkan lapisan lainnya, kalian berhati – hatilah!"_ Sehun berucap, menghilangkah kekhawatiran dalam dirinya ketika mendengar suara Luhan yang berteriak ketakutan.

" _Kami akan berjaga Pangeran, kalian juga waspadalah disana."_ Zhoumi menyahut. _"Keretakannya tidak terlalu dalam, masih bisa menahan serangan selanjutnya."_

" _Semuanya, tetap berhati – hati, dan jangan jauhkan pandangan kalian dari sekitar. Serangan yang dilakukan Hades bisa saja terjadi dalam waktu dekat—_

" _Chanyeol!"_ Yoora berteriak lagi, mengabaikan beberapa percakapan yang terdengar dipikirannya Karena ia menunggu suara Chanyeol-lah yang menjawab panggilannya.

" **Phoenix** …"  
Yoora membelak matanya lebar sementara tubuhnya seketika terdiam kaku ketika suara dingin dari seorang wanita terdengar dan terngiang – ngiang dalam pikirannya.

" **Aku tidak tahu bahwa dirimu nampaklah terlihat lebih menawan dibandingkan apa yang diceritakan oleh Hades."**

" _Seseorang.. tolong jelaskan padaku, suara siapa itu yang terdengar? Yoora? Siapa dia?"  
_ Yoora jelas ingin berteriak menginformasikan mengenai suara siapa yang terdengar oleh semua orang yang terhubung padanya, namun suaranya seperti tidak ingin terdengar dan bahkan mulutnya bergerak tak beraturan karena rasa takut yang ada lebih menguasai dirinya saat ini, ia bahkan tak sanggup untuk berdiri, hingga badannya linglung dan terseret bersandar pada dinding di ruangan dimana ia berada.

" **Kau membuang – buang tenagamu, tampan."** Lagi, suara wanita itu terdengar dan kini semakin dekat.

" _Semuanya.. bersiaplah.."_ Yunho memberikan perintah ketika ia melihat secara jelas awan gelap bergerak cepat dan juga suhu dingin yang semakin terasa, suara angin yang bergerak cepat bahkan terdengar jelas oleh semuanya.

" _Kenapa suasana semakin mencekam?"_ Sehun bergedik memeluk tubuhnya sendiri sambil memperhatikan pergerakkan awan – awan gelap diatas kepalanya.

" _Seakan – akan Dewa akan mencabut nyawa kita dalam sekejap."_ Jongdae menambahkan, pandangan miliknya dan juga Luhan terfokus melihat awan – awan gelap yang semakin menutupi warna cerah langit sebelumnya.

" _H-hela."_ Suara Chanyeol disertai rintihan kesakitan, tentu saja jelas ia kesakitan mengingat Hades menghujamnya dengan bola api dalam skala besar yang bahkan bisa meretakkan tembok es yang Minseok ciptakan,

" _C-Chanyeol?"_ Badan Yoora sontak kembali memiliki kekuatan penuh mendengar suara sang adik disana, _"Kau baik – baik saja kan?"_

" _Lu-lumayan.. semuanya, bersiaplah. Mereka akan menyerang kembali di waktu yang bersamaan—_

Belum selesai Chanyeol menjelaskan apa yang ia lihat ketika Hades dan Hela tersenyum jahat jauh dari tempatnya, Hades kembali melemparkan serangan api sementara Hela, hanya dengan ketukan Silence Graive—senjata yang ia miliki—mampu menghancurkan dinding pertahanan yang melindungi Istana Eowyn sebelumnya. Tembok air dan juga es dalam sekejap luluh lantah hancur seketika, Istana Eowyn bahkan bergetar hebat dan beberapa bagian bangunan terlihat hancur, para pengawal yang berada disekitar Istana beberapa tewas karena runtuhan bangunan Istana.

Keempat Raja dengan cepat bergerak terbang bersamaan dengan para penjaga Surga menyelamatkan beberapa pengawal Istana dan juga bergabung bersama dengan Para Putera dan Puteri Mahkota.

" _Siap tidak siap.. kita akan melawan mereka."_ Sehun berucap, berdiri sejajar dengan para Pengawal Langit, dan tentu saja bersama Jongdae dan juga Suho disana, menghalangi para Puteri Mahkota yang berada dibelakang mereka yang kini masih mencoba menenangkan diri.

" _Jangan menyerang Hades dan Hela, mereka adalah urusanku."_ Chanyeol bersuara dan semuanya bisa melihat dirinya kini tengah terarah terbang menuju Hades dan Hela yang juga bergerak kearah yang sama dengannya.

" _Kalian menjauh! Chanyeol akan melemparkan bola api begitu juga dengan Hades!"_ Yoora berteriak memperingati, dan apa yang ia ucapkan benar- benar terjadi. Chanyol sengaja menyerang Hades dengan menabrakkan dirinya beradu dengan Hades hingga kini badannya terseret jauh bersama Hades.

Hela menggeleng kepala, ia merasa menang karena apa yang Chanyeol lakukan tentu saja hanya membuat pria itu semakin lemah, dan kini ia merasa murka melihat Kris berdiri dihadapannya setelah berhasil menghadang ledakkan api yang tercipta karena perpaduan Chanyeol dan Hades.

" _Dragon-ku cukup kuat."_ Kris menyombongkan diri, menantang Hela dan kemudian ia ikut terbang bersama sang Dragon untuk memancing Hela menyerang dirinya, namun Dewi Kematian bawah tanah itu hanya tersenyum sinis kearahnya, menampakkan wajah angkuhnya dan mulai memainkan Silence Graive ditangannya, dan Kris tidak menyadari, bahwa dirinya tengah berada diujung kematian.

* * *

 **Loves of Tales**

* * *

"Masing – masing dari kalian akan ditemani oleh pengawal Langit, sayap mereka akan melindungi dari serangan Api Hades dan juga kematian yang Hela berikan." Yunho menjelaskan cepat kearah Para Putera dan Puteri Mahkota dihadapannya, dan dirinya kembali terbang bergabung dengan Para Raja lainnya yang sudah mulai menyerang Kerberos dan kawanan Hades lainnya.

Dan semuanya terlihat fokus pada diri mereka masing – masing, dan juga apa yang akan mereka hadapi, tidak ada kata – kata perpisahan satu sama lain karena mereka sama – sama pergi satu per satu dengan begitu cepat, Luhan dan Sehun bahkan hanya saling memandangi satu sama lain dan berakhir dengan Sehun yang pergi lebih dulu menyusul Jongdae untuk menyerang lini depan.

Luhan melihat sekitarnya dengan sedikit rasa takut, hawa panas dan mencekam jelas sangat terasa hingga ke tulang tubuhnya, namun ia tidak bisa mengabaikan semuanya dan mencari perlindungan untuk dirinya sendiri sementara seluruh Puteri Mahkota kini bahkan berusaha keras melindungi diri dan juga Istana Eowyn. Tangannya memeluk perutnya dan juga ia memejamkan matanya, merasakan ketenangan untuk dirinya seorang diri dalam waktu yang sangat singkat.

"Ia akan baik- baik saja." Suara Yoora terdengar dalam pikirannya. "Bayi kalian akan baik – baik saja setelah perang ini.. kalian berdua akan tetap hidup hingga bayi itu lahir, jadi hilangkan rasa takutmu saat ini, Sehun membutuhkanmu untuk membantu dirinya menyerang kawanan Hades."

"Yoora-na.." Luhan sontak membuka matanya.

"Percaya padaku, saat ini kalian berdua akan selamat, asalkan kau bergabung dengan mereka semua untuk melawan Hades.." lagi Yoora meyakinkan, menghilangkan rasa ketakutan yang masih tersisa dalam hati Luhan. "Kita tidak akan bisa hidup dalam ketenangan bila Hades tidak kita kalahkan bersama, untuk itu kesabaran dan keberanian adalah yang kita butuhkan saat ini, selama Elayne belum muncul, tidak ada yang bisa membantu Phoenix selain kita semua."

Luhan mengangguk mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Yoora, ia menoleh pada pengawal Langit yang akan berada bersamanya dan mengisyaratkan kesiapan dirinya, dan mereka berdua kini terbang guna bisa bergabung dengan yang lainnya.

Namun sebelum mereka mendarat dengan sempurna, mata Luhan menangkap Kris yang tengah berhadapan dengan Hela disana.

" _Siapapun, bawa Kris menjauh dari jangkauan Hela! Bila Silince Graive terarah padanya, saat itu juga Kris akan meninggal!"_ Yoora berteriak ketakutan dan seluruh anggota Kerajaan yang mendengar dan tersambung dengannya jelas berusaha secepat mungkin mendekat dan menjangkau Kris agar bisa menarik pria itu menjauh.

Silence Graive milik Hela terlihat semakin mendekat kearahnya, dan Kris mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa dirinya kini tengah berhadapan dengan Dewi Kematian, pria itu lebih terfokus mengarahkan Sang Dragon untuk menyerang Hela ketika berada didekat jangkauannya.

Dan Luhan adalah yang bisa menjauhkan badan Kris dalam sekejap, tanpa disadari oleh Kris maupun Hela. Badan pria itu terhempas dengan kencang menubruk kawanan Kerberos yang tengah diserang oleh Minseok.

"Aw." Kris mengaduh merasakan sakit pada badannya.

"Thanks!" sementara Minseok mengucapkan terima kasih kearah Kris, karena dengan apa yang dilakukan Luhan pada Kris, ia tidak perlu menguras tenaga untuk membuat hujaman es runcing untuk diarahkan pada kawanan tersebut.

"Berterima kasihlah pada Luhan, dasar idiot!" Yoora berucap ketus pada Kris dan pria itu hanya mengangguk paham sebelum ia kembali menyerang kembali pasukan Hades dan kawanan Kerberos yang terasa tidak akan pernah habis untuk dimusnahkan.

Yoora kembali menghela nafas panjang, dirinya kembali merasa tenang meskipun rasa khawatir juga masih mendominasi pikiran dan perasaannya. Namun mendapati semuanya tengah disibukkan berperang menghabisi para kawanan Kerberos dan kawanan Hades lainnya, dan Kris berhasil diselamatkan dari kematian yang baru saja menghampirinya, saat ini dirinya bisa terfokus untuk memperhatikan keselamatan Chanyeol yang belum terdengar keberadaannya karena adiknya itu tengah disibukkan melawan Hades jauh dari jangkauannya.

Dirinya duduk pada ranjang dimana Baekhyun terbaring dalam damai dan tenang, kedua tangan Yoora menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, dan sebuah senyuman terbentuk setelahnya. "Berapa lama lagi kau akan tertidur hm?" ia menanyakkan pada keheningan yang Baekhyun berikan padanya.

Pikirannya kembali diingatkan akan kehadian Hela, yang saat ini berdiri memperhatikan segala perlawanan yang diberikan disekitarnya. Ia memang tidak menyerang siapapun, tapi siapa saja yang berada didekatnya, akan disambut oleh Silience Grieve dan itu adalah pertanda maut bagi siapa pun.

" _Adakah yang bisa menjauhkan senjata runcing itu? Sangat menyeramkan melihatnya."_ Suara Sehun terdengar.

" _Luhan, coba gunakkan kekuatanmu untuk mengambil alih senjata itu."_ Kini Kris yang memberikan saran.

" _Aku sudah melakukannya sebelum kalian meminta, dan tidak berhasil. Jadi tolong sekarang bantu aku untuk melenyapkan segerombolan ini—Kris, aku butuh api!"_ Luhan menyempati menjawab meskipun dirinya tengah disibukkan melempar – lemparkan musuh disana.

" _Tidak adakah yang melihat Chanyeol?"_ itu adalah suarah Ayah mereka, Yunho.

" _Aku rasa ia masih bergulat—brengsek—maaf yah. Aku rasa dia masih bergulat dengan Hades."_ Sehun menyampati menjawab pertanyaan Ayahnya disela – sela kegiatannya menusukkan pedang pada beberapa musuh disekitarnya.

Keadaan masih bisa dikendalikan oleh semuanya, belum ada yang merasa kesulitan melawan musuh sebanyak itu karena kekuatan yang mereka miliki benar – benar bermanfaat dan bisa diandalkan untuk melawan.

Kekuatan Suho, meluluh lantahkan kumpulan Kerberos dengan mudah hanya dengan membawa aliran air deras dan menarik mereka untuk masuk dalam pusaran air laut itu, dan Jongdae melemparkan kilatan petir yang cukup besar disana untuk memastikan Kerberos –Kerberos itu mati. Luhan mendapatkan tugas membawa kumpulan – kumpulan yang lainnya untuk dibinasakan oleh kobara api dari Dragon milik Kris, atau kadang ia lemparkan bergabung dalam pusaran air yang Suho buat, atau juga ia arahkan pada Minseok yang dengan kilat menghujamkan pedang es dari tangannya. Kyungsoo juga berandil besar selama berperang melawan musuh – musuh disana, ia tak segan – segan memporak – porandakan tanah, atau terkadang menusuk musuh – musuh dihadapannya dengan akar atau batang pohon yang ia arahkan.

Dan yang tidak terlewatkan adalah, Krystal, Puteri Mahkota Eleanor yang sedari tadi sudah terjun bersiaga siap menghadang perlawanan, tidak berhenti – hentinya menyerang dan mengejar siapa pun yang terjangkau oleh pandangan matanya. Terlepas ia tidak memiliki kekuatan yang berdampak besar bagi yang lainnya, namun dirinya yang immortal tentu saja membuat dia berani melawan siapapun bahkan dengan dihadapkan oleh senjata atau kekuatan apapun. _Kecuali Hela._

" _Yoora,"_ dan gadis itu memanggil Yoora ketika ia selesai menghabisi lebih dari seratus Kerberos ditangannya. _"Apa aku bisa mati di bila melawan Hela?"_

" _Krystal?!"_ Minseok lebih dulu memprotest.

" _Jangan gila!"_ dan Kris ikut mendukung.

" _Aku immortal, tidakkah menurut kalian aku adalah lawan untuk Dewi Kematian?"_ Krystal menjelaskan lagi maksud dari idenya.

" _Ya, kau immortal, tapi yang akan kau hadapi adalah Dewi Kematian."_ Sehun ikut menjelaskan penolakan idenya.

" _Tidak ada yang bisa melawan Dewi Kematian dunia bawah tanah Krystal, mereka berbeda, dunia mereka adalah dunia gelap dan aku tidak yakin kau bisa mengatasinya."_ Yoora dengan hati – hati menjelaskan agar Krystal bisa memahami apa yang coba ia sampaikan.

" _Ada yang bisa membantuku disini!"_ dan semuanya teralihkan oleh suara Chanyeol yang terdengar kesakitan dan juga tersiksa. Ia berlari cepat dan juga terbang dalam wujud Phoenixnya dengan membawa Hades yang tengah dalam lilitan rantai ditangannya.

" **PHOENIX!** " Hela menjadi orang pertama yang berteriak memanggil Chanyeol, Dewi itu terlihat murka menyaksikan Hades yang terlilit dan dibawa oleh Chanyeol sesuka hati, dan hentakkan Silence Grieve memancarkan kekuatan miliknya kearah Chanyeol saat itu juga dan tentu saja apa yang terpancar masih berhubungan dengan kematian.

" **CHANYEEEEOOLLLL!"** itu adalah teriakan Yoora, teriakan yang diiringi oleh isakan tangis karena bukan hanya ia bisa melihat apa yang terjadi oleh adiknya saat ini, matanya melihat secara langsung bagaimana akhir dari perang saat ini, dan itu bukanlah akhir yang bahagia seperti yang ia lihat sebelumnya.

Badan Chanyeol terlempar kencang akibat dari kekuatan Hela, tak hanya itu, Hela membuat dinding penahan hingga tidak ada satupun dari kaum Hades atau seluruh Raja, Putera dan Puteri Mahkota mendekat kearahnya.

 _"Apa yang ia lakukan?!"_ Yunho berteriak bermaksud menanyakkan apa yang tengah terjadi pada puteranya.

" _Yoora! Apa yang terjadi dengan Chanyeol?!"_ dan Sehun ikut menanyakkan, masih bergelut dan mencoba mendekat kearah Hela. Kris juga mengikuti, membakar apapun yang menghadangnya untuk mendekat kearah Hela, dan pada akhirnya badan mereka terlempar jauh setelah menyentuh dinding pelindung milik Hela.

" _Sehuunn!"_ Luhan berteriak namun wanita itu dengan cepat menggunakkan kekuatannya untuk menahan badan Sehun dan Kris bersamaan dan membawanya untuk berada didekat posisinya saat ini yang tengah bersama Jongdae dan juga Kyungsoo.

" **What a shame.."** Hela berucap mengejek. Memperlihatkan bagaimana Chanyeol yang tengah berada dalam pengaruhnya, entah kondisinya tengah dalam keadaan meninggal atau masih bernyawa tidak ada yang bisa memastikan karena wajah pria itu bahkan tidak ditampakkan, Chanyeol tengah menunduk dengan keadaan tidak berdaya. Hades yang sebelumnya tengah berada dalam posisi kalah kini bangkit dan bertepuk tangan melihat bahwa musuh abadinya berada dalam genggamannya.

Bukan hanya mereka saja yang melihat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi dengan Chanyeol saat ini, Yoora yang berada jauh bahkan bisa melihat semuanya dan merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh mereka yang melihat bagaimana Chanyeol tengah tak berdaya disana. Ia berulang kali memanggil nama Chanyeol dalam doanya, sementara ia memohon pada Baekhyun untuk tersadar dan menggunakkan kekuatan Elayne untuk menghentikkan apa yang ingin Hela lakukan pada adiknya.

" **Katakan selamat tinggal pada Phoenix kalian."** Hela berucap tanpa ragu, mengangkat badan Chanyeol dengan tangannya dan ia hadapkan pada seluruh Raja serta Putera dan Puteri Mahkota serta beberapa pengawal Kerajaan maupun para pengawal Langit. Suara gemuruh dan petir terdengar dan itu bukanlah dari apa yang Jongdae lakukan, melainkan murni dari alam. Langit seakan – akan menyatakan ketidak setujuannya dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini. Tangan Hela yang memegang Silence Grieve ditujukan kearah Chanyeol, ia berucap tanpa suara dan tersenyum bahagia sama halnya dengan Hades yang ikut tertawa luar biasa kencang.

"No…" Luhan mulai terisak dan Sehun yang berada disisinya memeluk badan wanita itu untuk membantu menenanginya. Lain halnya dengan Kris yang terus menerus menyerang kearah Hela meskipun semua itu sia – sia. Yunho dan para Raja lainnya bahkan membawa pasukan Langit untuk mendekat dan semua yang mereka lakukan juga tidak membuahkan hasil.

Kekuatan Silence Grive tidaklah diberikan kearah Chanyeol, melainkan Hela menusukkan ujung runcing dari senjatanya itu tepat pada jantung Chanyeol dengan cepat, semuanya bisa melihat bagaimana secara perlahan – lahan ujung senjata itu menembus kuit Chanyeol dan tentu saja aliran darah segar mengalir deras keluar dari sana dan bersamaan dengan itu, semua yang melihat berteriak histeris, bahkan suara Yoora yang berada jauh dari tempat itu terdengar dan semuanya terhempas dengan begitu kencang layaknya kekuatan yang meledak, dan teriakan suaran danjuga sinar terang yang memancar dari arah Istana Eowyn itu bahkan mampu menghancurkan bangunan Eowyn dan melenyapkan perisai yang melindungi Hela—dan Dewi itu beserta Hades itu terhempas cukup kuat meninggalkan badan Chanyeol yang terbebas dari senjata yang menghujam jantungnya.

"Yoora.." Yunho melihat bangunan Eowyn yang hancur dan memikirkan kondisi Puteri dan juga Baekhyun yang berada diruangan bawah tanah Istana, Siwon dan Ki Bum lebih dulu bergerak memeriksa keadaan kedua orang yang dimaksud dan Yunho serta Zhoumi berlari menuju tempat dimana badan Chanyeol jatuh.

Semuanya bergerak untuk bisa menyelamatkan sang Phoenix.

Luhan tak berhenti meneriakkan nama Yixing untuk datang ketempat mereka, mengingat peramal itu berada di Olympus saat ini, Kris dan Sehun beradu cepat untuk bisa sampai lebih dulu. Dan yang lain masih dalam posisi bersiaga mengingat kini taka da lagi tempat berlindung untuk mereka, namun pemandangan disekitar mereka adalah kosong. Tidak ada satupun makhluk – makhluk Hades maupun Kerberos yang tersisa, bahkan warna langit bukan lagi dipenuhi dengan awan – awan gelap seperti sebelumnya, sinar Matahari menerangi mereka saat ini hingga suasana nampak lebih asri.

"Ch-Chanyeol.." Kris adalah orang pertama yang tiba disana, suaranya memang tidak salah ketika memanggil nama Chanyeol karena jelas terlihat Sang Phoenix masih hidup namun meringis kesakitam dari luka yang ia dapati didadanya.

"Hyung!" dan Sehun adalah orang kedua yang memanggil. "Hyung kau hidup?!" pertanyaan bodoh ia ucapkan dan sontak pukulan keras pada kepala belakangnya ia dapati, dua kali. Kris dan Luhan adalah pelaku yang memberikan pukulan itu.

Kris mendekat dan membantu Chanyeol untuk bangkit berdiri, karena sedari tadi Ia memperhatikan Putera Mahkota Glorfindel itu nampak kesulitan untuk bangkit.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" Chanyeol menanyakkan. Memperhatikan satu per satu wajah yang berada didekatnya.

"Son!" dan Yunho yang seketika datang menubruk badan Chanyeol untuk memeluk tubuh Puteranya itu. "Kau baik – baik saja? Apa yang kau rasakan?"

"Aku baik, hanya luka kecil—

"Kecil?!" dan suara yang terdengar menyahut apa yang Chanyeol katakan barusan membaut semuanya melonjak kaget mendengarnya, dan lebih dibuat terkejut ketika melihat pemilik suara itu.

Yoora berada tak jauh dibelakang badan Chanyeol, namun bukan dialah sang pemilik suara, melainkan sosok wanita mungil disebelahnya, mengenakkan gaun putih berhiaskan berlian serta permata indah lainnya, rambut panjangnya berwarna silver berterbangan mengikuti gerakkan angin namun semua orang yang berada disana bisa melihat jelas wajah cantiknya yang bersinar cantik meskipun ia tengah dalam kondisi merajuk.

Wanita mungil, istri dari Putera Mahkota Glorfindel—Sang Elayne,

"B—Baek—Baekhyun?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc.**


	26. 26

_(Silahkan baca Chapter sebelumnya)_

"H-hai." Sapaan canggung satu kata itu diucapkan oleh si mungil yang kini tengah menjelma menjadi seorang wanita yang terlihat lebih bercahaya dan bahkan menakjubkan, bukan hanya Chanyeol yang merasa kagum takjub dibuatnya, semua mata yang berada disana bahkan ikut merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh sang _Phoenix_ disana.

Chanyeol benar – benar kehabisan kata –kata untuk diucapkan sebagai balasan sapaan dari _Elayne_ meskipun raut wajahnya sangat jelas menggambarkan apa yang ia rasakan tetapi tetap saja semuanya menunggu bagaimana reaksi dirinya melihat secara langsung wujud dari _Elayne_ yang sudah lama dinantikan kedatangannya.

"Lukamu sudah sembuh." Rasa rindu akan sentuhan halus lembut dari tangan istri mungilnya kembali ia bisa rasakan hingga membuat nafasnya tertahan bersamaan dengan gerakkan kelopak matanya yang menutup rapat demi bisa menghayati sentuhan itu dengan begiu nyata, Chanyeol masih berharap semua ini bukanlah mimpi.

"Kau terlihat lebih tampan, hm." Sebuah suara tawa kecil dan pelukan pada pinggangnya secara tiba – tiba seharusnya sudah menjawab keraguan Chanyeol saat ini, namun nyatanya masih belum cukup kuat hingga ia menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk membawa dekapan tangan Baekhyun terlepas dan kini ia mengarahkan wajahnya untuk melihat dengan kedua matanya yang terbuka lebar disana menatapi wajah Baekhyun.

"K-ka-katakan ini sunguh dirimu!" suaranya menggebu, ada perasaan takut dan juga pengharapan penuh disana, dan Baekhyun yang sebelumnya sempat merasa aneh karena secara tiba – tiba badannya dijauhkan kini tersenyum kecil dengan kedua tangannya bergerak menarik pinggan sang suami untuk berada didekatnya.

"Apakah ini terasa nyata bagimu?" pelukannya tererat dengan kuat. "Bagaimana dengan ini? Dan kini usapan dari tangan si mungil menjamah bagian punggungnya.

Chanyeol masih tidak menjawab, matanya masih terpejam erat dan dirinya terlihat kaku merasakan itu semua meskipun dalam hatinya sungguh merindukkan apa yang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun.

"Aku merindukanmu.." bisikan Baekhyun terdengar lirih dalam eratan pelukan disertai kecupan pada leher Chanyeol disana. "Jangan katakan kalau kau melupakan ciuman—

"Aku lebih merindukanmu!" pada akhirnya pertahanan Chanyeol runtuh seketika, tidak ada lagi keraguan dalam dirinya karena sangat jelas dalam lubuk hatinya ia sungguh merindukan Baekhyun mengalahkan apapun, sentuhan dan suara rendah lembut yang selalu terngiang dalam pikirannya kini bisa ia dengan secara nyata dan tentu saja Chanyeol tidak bisa lagi menahan diri menunggu jawaban dari keraguan dalam hatinya.

Sebuah pelukan erat dan juga sedikit isakan tangis adalah sambutan berikutnya yang Chanyeol berikan pada Baekhyun, gumamannya yang terdengar dari mulut sang _Phoenix_ dianggap sebuah hal yang langka karena semua telinga yang mendengar baru pertama kali menyaksikan kelemahan hati sang Putera Mahkota Glorfindel disana.

"Aku merindukanmu.. aku takut kau tidak bangun.. aku takut kau meninggalkan—

Dan Baekhyun tersenyum dan bahkan tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Kau sungguh sangat merindukanku, ya?" ia bahkan menanyakkan dengan tatapan menggoda dan itu membuat Chanyeol frustasi dibuatnya.

"Sangat! Aku sangat – sangat merindukanmu." Kini tangannya mengunci wajah mungil istirnya untuk tetap terus memandanginya, "Aku mencintaimu."

Baekhyun tersenyum untuk kesekian kalinya, tangannya tergerak untuk meraih wajah Chanyeol hanya untuk memberi sedikit usapan lembut dari tangannya namun berakhir dengan sebuah kecupan singkat yang sangat berarti bagi Chanyeol disana.

" _Okey, adikku mulai berani mencium pria dihadapan banyak orang—_

" _Chanyeol suaminya, Kris!"_

Mengabaikan perdebatan antara Yoora dan Kris yang masih bisa didengar oleh Chanyeol, ia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun pada pipinya dan menyatukan keningnya dengan kening Baekhyun masih dengan matanya yang terpejam rapat, merasakan deru nafas dari sang Istri dan juga sentuhannya,

" _Aku berhak mencium istriku bukan?"_ Chanyeol memang sengaja mengatakan pernyataan itu dalam hati dan pikirannya hanya untuk membuat Kris disana yang bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas akan merasa kesal.

Tanpa memperdulikan suara kekesalan dan gelak tawa dari Kris serta yang lainnya, Chanyeol bergerak cepat hanya mencium bibir Baekhyun yang tentu ia rindukan dengan sangat, perasaannya bahkan semakin membaik karena Baekhyun membalas perasaan rindu yang sama dengannya. Sentuhan bibir mereka saling bertemu dan melumat dalam meluapkan rasa cinta dan rindu yang mendalam satu sama lain.

" _Oh, hallo? boleh aku ingatkan bahwa kita masih dalam kondisi berperang disini? Karberos terlihat mulai menyerang—_

Suara Jongdae menginterupsi kegiatan dua pasangan yang tengah meluapkan kerinduan dengan mengingatkan keadaan sekeliling mereka yang masih dalam kondisi berperang melawan Hades dan juga pasukannya.

" _Hyung! Ayolah!"_ Sehun berniat membantu karena baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun belum ada yang berniat menyudahi kegiatan mencium mesra.

" _Astaga Adikku."_ Kris mengeluh, hendak bergerak cepat menuju dimana tempat Chanyeol dan adiknya saat ini namun sebelum ia mendarat sempurna disana, gerakkan tangan Baekhyun bergerak bebas ke udara melepaskan perisai pelindung yang ia miliki untuk melingkupi bagian Istana keseluruhannya.

Pandangan mata mereka jelas bisa melihat bagaimana perisai itu melindungi seluruh bagian Istana dan cukup kuat meskipun beberapa _Karberos_ tengah berusaha mencabik – cabik untuk menghancurkan perisai itu.

" _Wow, seharusnya Baekhyun melakukannya sejak awal."_ Minseok berkomentar, ia mencoba melesakkan tombak es-nya untuk menerobos lapisan perisai yang pada akhirnya gagal. _"Bahkan tajamnya es tidak bisa menembus perisai ini.."_

Bukan hanya Minseok yang dengan sengaja melakukan uji coba pertahanan betapa kuatnya perisai yang Baekhyun miliki untuk melindungi Istana dan keberadaan mereka saat ini, sang Kakak bahkan melakukan hal yang sama dengan melemparkan bola api yang berasal dari _Sang Naga_ yang ia miliki, tapi pada akhirnya tidak ada yang bisa menembus kekuatan perisai disana.

" _Well.. kita aman."_ Kris menyimpulkan, meskipun dalam hatinya masih merasa kesal mendapati adiknya masih begitu nyaman dicumbui oleh Chanyeol disana.

" _Geez.. get a room please!"_ Sehun berteriak dan sengaja melemparkan kekuatan anginnya dalam kecepatan minimum kearah kedua pasangan disana dan hasilnya Chanyeol cukup terhempas jauh dari Baekhyun, gelak tawa terdengar dari semuanya karena Baekhyun-lah yang merasa cukup kesal dan membalasnya secara langsung.

Saat itulah semua orang disana menjadi saksi pertama kalinya melihat bagaimana kekuatan Cahaya bekerja. Sekujur badan Baekhyun dilingkupi oleh sinar Cahaya layaknya Matahari dan tidak ada satupun yang bertahan lama untuk menatapnya, terlebih ketika tangannya mengarahkan sinar – sinar itu untuk bergerak mendekat pada Sehun, pria itu tergeletak menggeliat untuk menghindari hawa panas dan nyeri yang mengelubungi seluruh tubuhnya hanya dalam hitungan detik, belum lagi Baekhyun bisa bergerak cepat dan berpindah tempat tanpa ada yang menyadari, semuanya menatap bingung ketika mendapati Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kini tidak nampak dalam pandangan mata mereka, meninggalkan Sehun yang terengah – enggah setelah Baekhyun tak lagi menggunakkan kekuatannya untuk menyiksa pria itu.

* * *

 **XXVI**

* * *

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa melakukan hal seperti tadi.." Chanyeol memiliki banyak pertanyaan dan juga bayangan pemikiran takjub atas apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh Istrinya hanya untuk membalaskan perbuatan Sehun pada mereka, _dan juga_ mencari kesempatan bagi mereka berdua untuk bisa menikmati waktu singkat ini untuk saling meluapkan perasaan rindu dan juga gairah yang tengah memuncak dalam diri masing – masing.

"Kekuatanku hebat 'kan." Baekhyun membalas dalam jeda ciuman mereka berdua dan setelahnya ia melanjutkan kembali, perasaan tergesa – gesa untuk melepaskan seluruh helai pakaian yang membalut badan Chanyeol menjadi target utama dan ia sungguh tidak sabar akah hal itu.

Chanyeol bahkan tidak berniat membantu karena mendapati Baekhyun saat ini tengah bergairah serta tidak sabaran adalah hal yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Kita tengah berperang sayang, Hades bisa saja menyerang.." Chanyeol menggoda, menyiumi leher dan bahu istrinya dan pada akhirnya berakhir dengan menghisap rakus salah satu payudara Baekhyun disana yang masih ditutupi oleh gaun yang dikenakan Baekhyun.

"Mmmhh.." Chanyeol jelas merindukan desahan yang tertahan dalam diri Baekhyun.

"Jangan mendesah keras.. mereka bisa mendengar kita.." Chanyeol mengingatkan lagi saat desahan Baekhyun terdengar cukup keras dibandingkan sebelumnya.

Sebenarnya semua itu bisa disalahkan pada apa yang Chanyeol tengah lakukan, ia dengan sengaja menggigit bagian puting payudara Baekhyun yang tengah ia hisap diiringi dengan tangannya yang tengah melesak masuk mengoyak bagian intim Baekhyun dibawah sana. Lalu pada akhirnya Chanyeol menjadi pihak yang tidak lagi bisa menahan diri, sama seperti Baekhyun, ia kini memaksakan melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang ia kenakkan, bahkan tidak memperdulikan bagian gaun Baekhyun yang sengaja ia sobek hanya untuk mempermudah membuat istrinya dalam kondisi telanjang secepat kilat.

Mereka kembali menyatu dengan gairah memuncak yang siap dilepaskan kapan saja, Baekhyun tidak lagi mengingat untuk menahan desahannya dibawah kuasa Chanyeol sama halnya dengan Chanyeol yang lebih terbuai dengan kenikmatan merasakan getaran pada pusatnya mengingat momen ini adalah hal yang paling ia rindukan.

" _Aku kira kalian hanya bercumbu.. tapi wow.. kalian menyempatkan untuk bercinta hm?"_

Dan tentunya percintaan mereka kembali diganggu oleh sosok Yoora yang bisa bergabung meskipun hanya suaranya disana.

Baekhyun yang bisa mendengar suara Yoora disana sontak menutup membelakkan matanya yang tengah bergerak kekanan dan kekiri, mulutnya bahkan ia gigit pelan, menunggu sahutan yang mungkin akan dilemparkan oleh Chanyeol yang kini tengah menundukkan kepalanya bersandar pada bagian dada Baekhyun.

"Y-yoorannaa.." cicit Baekhyun terdengar lebih dulu. "A-aku kan sudah membuat perisai untukku dan Chanyeol.." bibirnya mengerucut menandakkan kekesalan, matanya kini beralih memandangi sekitarnya untuk memastikan bahwa perisai yang melingkup dirinya dan Chanyeol saat ini masih terbentuk seperti sebelumnya.

" _Hihi."_ Yoora terkikik disana. _"Memang terbentuk dengan baik.. hanya saja ketika kau mendesah dalam klimaks yang baru saja terjadi, perisaimu sempat menghilang sesaat—mungkin karena perhatianmu lebih kepada proses bercinta saat itu—dan saat itulah aku masuk kedalam perisaimu ketika ia kembali menyelubungi kalian."_

"Noona.. bisakah kau keluar sesaat." Chanyeol akhirnya menyahut meskipun ia masih menunduk lemas diatas dada Baekhyun, tapi setelahnya ia memandangi wajah sang istri yang tengah terlihat takut dan bingung dan bagi Chanyeol, Baekhyun masih –lah terlihat menggemaskan seperti sebelum – sebelumnya.

" _Cepat diselesaikan, aku akan masuk dalam pikiran kalian bila dalam 30 menit kalian tidak juga muncul. Temui kami dihalaman depan Istana."_ Yoora menyahut cepat, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih memandangi satu sama lain, sama – sama memastikan bahwa suara Yoora tidak akan terdengar pada detik berikutnya.

"Yoorana sudah pergi?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Hanya sesaat, suaranya bisa muncul tiba – tiba." Chanyeol meyakinkan. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menjawil hidung Baekhyun dihadapannya dan juga mencium cepat belah bibir Baekhyun yang masih mengerucut.

"Ah.." sementara Baekhyun membalasnya dengan sebuah desahan spontan, mengingat tubuh mereka masih menyatu dengan sempurna dan gerakkan mencium yang Chanyeol lakukan tentu saja membuat bagian lain yang masih bersarang didalam tubuh Baekhyun ikut tergerak lebih dalam yang dimana merangsan Baekhyun akan kegiatan mereka yang sempat tertunda.

Chanyeol menyeringai disana, menekan kembali miliknya lebih dalam yang tentunya mengundang desahan lain keluar dari mulut istrinya dibawah kuasa badannya. Mereka tak lagi bertukar kata ucapan menyangkut permasalahan apakah suara Yoora akan terdengar kembali dipikiran mereka, karena saat ini yang terpenting adalah bagaimana menyelesaikan pelepasan gairah yang sudah tengah terlanjut muncul kembali didalam diri mereka berdua.

* * *

 **Loves of Tales**

* * *

Olympus tidak tinggal diam diatas langit tinggi disana ketika mendapati kenyataan yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Yixing bahwa _Elayne_ sudah kembali dan kekuatannya sepenuhnya dimiliki oleh Baekhyun—dan tentunya peperangan yang menjadi akhir dari semua perjalanan kehidupan mereka saat ini bisa dikatakan sudah mencapai pada batas akhirnya. Bila mereka tidak bisa mengalahkan Hades, tentunya kematian adalah apa yang akan mereka dapatkan. Sementara bila mereka berhasil memenangkan peperangan ini, akan menjadi sebuah kemenangan dan akhir bahagia untuk semuanya meskipun kehilangan tetap akan dirasakan karena perang yang akan terjadi adalah perang besar.

Dan Yixing disana bukan hanya menyampaikan mengenai perang yang akan terjadi, penglihatannya dan juga apa yang Yoora lihat ia jelaskan dihadapan dua belas para Dewa dan Dewi Olympus disana.

"Secepat itu?" Athena bukanlah satu – satunya dari kedua belas Dewa Olympus yang menyimak secara keseluruhan, tapi ia salah satu dari mereka disana yang membalas pernyataan Yixing dengan cepat dibandingkan yang lain.

"Bukankah ini seharusnya pertanda hal baik? Perang akan segera usai." Ares menyahuti.

"Ya, Perang akan usai dan itu berarti kehidupan mereka berakhir." Dewi lainnya ikut bersuara dan kali ini Hera sang Istri dari Penguasa Olympus.

" _Reinkarnasi_ akan terjadi—

"Mereka akan mengalami kembali kisah ini pada _reinkarnasi_ berikutnya! Dipisahkan kembali oleh kematian dan tidakkah kau merasa ini semakin tragis?" Athena masih dengan penuh amarahnya memotong ucapan Ares disana.

"Mereka belum merasakan indahnya kehidupannya." Athena dan Hera mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Aphrodite.

"Mereka dianugerahi kekuatan untuk menyelesaikan perang tentu mereka sudah dibekali mental untuk menghadapi apapun kondisinya dan bagaimana akhir dari kehidupan yang mereka jalani." Lagi – lagi ucapan Dewa penguasa peperangan dan pertikaian mendapat sorotan tajam dari para Dewi lainnya disana.

Sementara satu per satu dari mereka saling melayangkan protes dari ketidak pedulian Ares mengenai perang yang akan terjadi dalam waktu yang cukup dekat dan tentunya menjadi perjalanan akhir bagi para keturunan Dewa dan Dewi Olympus—Zeus sang Dewa Tertinggi, Penguasa Olympus tidak bergeming sedikit pun dari kursi takhtanya dan diam beribu bahasa seakan – akan baginya tidak ada yang perlu ia lontarkan menanggapi apa yang Yixing sampaikan.

" _Elayne_ adalah keturunanku!" suara Aphrodite meninggi. "Dia adalah keturunanku dan tidak mungkin aku menginginkan dia kembali merasakan kematian dan reinkarnasi berulang kali. Setelah perang ini usai meskipun mereka kalah, aku tetap menginginkan mereka merasakan kedamaian dan indahnya hidup—

"Layaknya manusia." Athena menyambung. "Ini tidak adil ketika mereka kalah dan harus kembali untuk terlahir dan merasakan perang kembali, mengalami kehilangan dan juga kejamnya sikap Hades."

Hera yang sebelumnya ikut berkomentar pada akhirnya beralih melihat kearah Sang Suami yang masih termenggu dalam diam, tangannya tergerak untuk mengusap lengan Sang Dewa Petir itu sebagai ungkapan bahwa keputusan apapun yang akan ia tentukkan pada akhirnya, semua penghuni Olympus akan mematuhinya, sekali pun keputusan itu akan merugikan keturunan mereka yang tengah mempertaruhkan nyawanya didaratan Eowyn.

Athena dan Aphrodite masih melanjutkan perseteruan dengan Ares, Apollo dan Artemis juga ikut bergabung ketika mengetahui bahwa _Elayne_ memiliki kekuatan yang berasal dari kekuatannya mulai memojokkan Ares yang hanya berpikir bagaimana menghadapi perang tanpa memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi bagi para keturunan mereka disana.

"Kita bisa ikut turun bergabung di medan perang dan tentunya dengan mudah mengalahkan Hades disana, bahkan ketika Kronos akan bangkit kembali—kita bisa dengan mudah mengalahkannya." Poseidon memberikan jalan tengah dengan suaranya yang terdengar berat.

"Tidakkah kau ingat? Kakakmu itu melarang kami para Olympus ikut membantu mereka semua." Athena menunjuk kearah Zeus disana. "Zeus tidak mengijinkan kami membantu, untuk itulah hanya para penjaga Kerajaan yang turun tangan."

Yixing mengangkat tangannya sesegera mungkin ketika menyadari ada hal yang bisa menjadi alasan mengapa Olympus turut bergabung dalam peperangan nanti. "Yoora mengatakan Hela berada di pihak Hades dan berusaha mengambil nyawa _Phoenix—_

"He-Hela?" Hera terlihat tidak percaya mendengar nama Dewi Kematian bawah tanah itu disebutkan oleh Yixing.

"Iya, Yang Mulia."

"Dia tidak memiliki kepentingan disana." Athena menambahi, "Kerajaan bawah tanah tidak ikut andil dalam urusan ini."

Hera berbisik memanggil nama Zeus hanya untuk menyadarkan suaminya disana bahwa sudah saatnya Sang Penguasa Olympus itu ikut angkat bicara mengenai permasalahan yang sedang diperdebatkan saat ini.

" _Brother_.. kita bisa membantu mereka saat ini." Poseidon adalah Dewa tertinggi kedua setelah Zeus dan apa yang diucapkannya sering kali didengarkan dan dipertimbangkan oleh Zeus.

Semuanya kini menunggu langkah apa yang akan diambil oleh Zeus, semua mata memandangi Dewa tertinggi itu dengan penuh pengharapan tinggi termasuk Yixing disana.

"Yixing.. perlihatkan aku penglihatan apa yang kau dan Yoora dapati mengenai perang nanti." Tangan Zeus terjulur untuk menarik Yixing agar berpindah tepat dihadapannya. "Perlihatkan padaku semuanya." Perintahnya, sementara tangan Yixing kini berusaha mendekat untuk menyentuh kedua pelipis Sang Dewa dengan penuh kehati – hatian, ketika ujung tangannya menyentuh disana, penglihatan apa yang ia dapat tepat ketika _Elayne_ terbangun dari tidur panjangnya, tersaksikan dengan jelas pada pikiran Zeus layaknya sebuah _roll film,_ semua kejadian itu terasa nyata baginya dan bahkan terasa begitu dekat dipastikan akan terjadi.

Air matanya bahkan tak kuasa ikut mengalir karena sesungguhnya ia jelas merasakan seluruh kesedihan dan kesusahan yang dialami para Keturunan mereka dalam menghadapi Hades.

Athena dan Aphrodite yang tidak mendapatkan apa yang diperlihatkan Yixing pada Zeus seharusnya tidak perlu ikut menangis disana, namun kedua Dewi itu sudah mengerti bahwa akan ada akhir yang tidak bahagia bagi kedua keturunan mereka, yaitu _Phoenix_ dan _Elayne._

Setelah Yixing memperlihatkan semuanya, Ia berangsur melangkah mundur untuk kembali pada tempat Ia berdiri sebelumnya. Sementara Zeus masih terlihat terdiam kaku dalam posisi duduknya namun beberapa detik kemudian pada tangan kirinya terlihat kilatan – kilatan yang terbentuk sempurna menjadi sebuah tongkat tinggi, bunyi kilatan petir itu bahkan menggema diseluruh ruangan dimana mereka berada saat ini.

Tak hanya Zeus yang mengeluarkan kekuatan dan juga senjata yang dimiliki, _Trisula_ Poseidon bahkan terlihat dalam genggamannya, sontak seluruh Dewa dan Dewi yang tengah berada disana membungkuk patuh termasuk Yixing.

"Bersiaplah untuk mengunjungi Eowyn!" Zeus akhirnya memberikan perintah yang sontak semuanya mengangguk patuh dan tentu saja bersemangat terutama Ares dan juga Athena disana. "Aku dan Poseidon akan menemui _Sang Pencipta,_ dan Yixing.. aku perintahkan kau untuk membawa para ketiga Dewi takdir ke Eowyn sekarang juga."

Hera menjadi satu – satunya yang memejamkan matanya ketika Zeus menjelaskan perintah pada Yixing, memanggil ketiga Dewi Takdir— _Goddess of Fate—_ menandakkan sesuatu kematian atau pun kelahiran bisa saja terjadi seusai perang ini dan bagi Hera penglihatan yang didapatkan oleh Yixing dan Yoora ia anggap adalah kejadian yang benar – benar akan terjadi.

* * *

 **Loves of Tales**

* * *

Para Putera dan Puteri Mahkota kini tak lagi berada pada pos – pos penjagaan mereka sebelumnya. Perisai kekuatan yang dimiliki Baekhyun nampaknya sangat berandil besar hingga bisa melindungi mereka dari serangan – serangan _Karberos_ dluar sana dan juga hempasan bola – bola api dalam jumlah besar yang diperintahkan oleh Hades.

"Apa ini cukup kuat menahan serangan – serangan bertubi mereka?" Krystal yang sedari tadi tidak mengalihkan pandangan matanya melihat kearah hadapannya dimana benturan – benturan bola api yang terpecah meledak diluar sana ketika menghantam dinding perisai Baekhyun.

"Perisai ini tidak akan hancur oleh mereka." Yoora meyakinkan, memberikan jawaban pasti dari penglihatan yang ia dapat sebelumnya. "Semuanya dikendalikan oleh _Elayne,_ ia yang bisa mengendalikan perisai miliknya sendiri—kecuali dalam keadaan tertentu." Seringai menggelikan terlihat di wajahnya yang mana dianggap sedikit aneh oleh Krystal disana yang tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan kalimat akhir yang diucapkan oleh Yoora.

"Yoora-na!" keduanya menoleh mendengar panggilan Sehun yang tengah berlari menghampiri mereka. "Ayah meminta Chanyeol cepat kembali, _Olympus_ berniat datang dan meminta perisai pelindung dibuka." Penjelasan selanjutnya dari Sehun tentunya sudah bisa Yoora bayangkan sebelumnya, ia bahkan hanya mengangguk paham dan meraih lengan Sehun untuk bisa ia rangkul sebagai sanggahan dirinya berjalan bersama.

"Dimana Ayah?"

"Seperti biasa, berkumpul dengan Para Raja, Kris dan Jongdae juga ada disana." Sehun menjawab seiring dengan pergerakkan langkah mereka yang saling berirama berjalan bersama. "Para Puteri Mahkota tengah duduk santai di ruangan tidur mereka, Luhan nampak lelah. Apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi olehnya? Aku menanyakkan padanya dan ia hanya mengatakan baik – baik saja."

Yoora tidak langsung menjawab apa yang tengah dikatakan kearahnya, ia memandangi Sehun sesaat lalu kembali melihat pada pandangan dihadapannya.

"Tidakkah menurutmu kali ini Para Puteri Mahkota bisa dipindahkan ke Olympus atau mungkin Jongin bisa membawanya bersama dengan Irene, bersembunyi di Dunia Luar." Sehun kembali memberikan komentar.

"Itu yang akan kita bicarakan dengan Olympus nantinya, Perang sesungguhnya akan dimulai Sehun, dan jawaban diakhirnya adalah siapa yang akan selamat, siapa yang akan bertahan, siapa yang akan menang dan siapa yang akan kalah."

Yoora memang mengatakannya secara tersirat, tapi Sehun bukanlah orang lain yang tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksudnya dengan kata – kata tersebut. Perlahan – lahan langkah kakinya tergerak untuk berhenti melangkah dan tentu saja Yoora terikut untuk menghentikkan gerak langkahnya sama dengan apa yang Sehun lakukan.

Adiknya tengah menunduk memandangi pijakan kaki yang terbentuk ditanah, wajahnya bisa dikatakan tergambar sempurna kekhawatiran dari pemikiran yang ia miliki saat ini.

"Apa aku dan Luhan akan selamat?" satu pertanyaan lengkap ia layangkan pada Yoora, dan ya, Yoora sudah tahu bahwa ada satu waktu Sehun memang menanyakkan hal itu padanya. Apakah Yoora memiliki jawabannya? Jawabannya adalah.. iya. Dia sudah mengetahui akhir dari perang yang akan terjadi, namun ada hal yang belum ia mengerti karena semuanya terlihat berbeda pada nantinya.

Yoora melepaskan rangkulan tangannya pada lengan Sehun, Ia berpindah tepat dihadapan sang Adik dan dengan sengaja menaikkan wajah milik Sehun untuk membalas pandangan matanya.

"Sesungguhnya aku tidak bisa mengatakan semuanya padamu, Penglihatanku memperlihatkan semua yang akan terjadi tapi aku tidak punya kuasa untuk mengatakannya padamu, Dewa yang memiliki kuasa itu.. bila aku mengatakan semuanya saat ini.. apabila semuanya berjalan tidak seperti apa yang aku katakan.. harapan yang aku berikan hanyalah sebuah omong kosong bukan?"

Sehun kembali menunduk lemas mendengar jawaban yang diberikan oleh Yoora padanya, "Setidaknya biarkan Luhan selamat.." dan kini isakan tangis mengiringi kalimatnya yang terucap disana. "Biarkan ia selamat dan bila aku dilahirkan kembali.. bisakah Dewa mengijinkan aku untuk bertemu dengannya dikehidupan baru, tanpa ada Hades, tanpa ada kekuatan yang kita miliki saat ini."

"Kita akan melewati kehidupan ini bersama – sama dan apapun yang terjadi pada akhirnya.. percayalah kehidupan kita akan lebih baik dari saat ini."

Sehun berbalik memandang Yoora disana, tatapan kakaknya itu terlihat sendu menerawang jauh kedepan dan sebagai adiknya, Sehun tahu bahwa Yoora tengah melihat kembali pandangan masa depan yang sudah ia dapat mengenai bagaimana akhir dari perang saat ini.

"Noona.. kenapa aku merasa bahwa kita benar – benar akan berakhir tragis saat ini?" Sehun menggenggam erat tangan Yoora dan menariknya untuk mendekat, sebuah pelukan secara spontan dilakukan oleh Yoora disana, dan hanya isakan tangis yang terdengar jelas dibalik wajah yang tenggelam sempuran pada bahu Sehun.

"Tidak apa.. ssstt.. tenanglah Noona.." meskipun Sehun sejujurnya juga merasakan kepedihan yang begitu mendalam karena pemikiran mengenai semua orang yang ada disana akan mengalami hal tragis pada akhirnya, ia masih berusaha terlihat tegar dan untuk membuat perasaan Yoora lebih tenang. "Kita akan bertemu lagi dikehidupan lain.. kita pasti akan bertemu dan aku janji akan menjadi adik yang lebih baik, hm bagaimana.." suara tawa kecil ia keluarkan untuk menggoda Yoora mengingat selama ini dirinya selalu membuat masalah terhadap ketiga kakaknya. "Mungkin aku ingin nantinya Jongin menjadi adik supaya dia merasakan bagaimana ditindas oleh kedua kakak laki-lakinya." Suara tawa renyahnya terpecah tapi Yoora tetap tidak ikut tertawa disana, gerakkan yang ia lakukan hanyalah sebuah gelengan kepala yang entah bisa diartikan sebagai jawaban setuju atau tidak.

Hingga pada hitungan menit kesekian, Yoora menegakkan kembali kepalanya, menghapus jejak air mata yang masih mengalir, bendungan air mata di kedua kelopak bawahnya bahkan masih terlihat disana. Kedua tangannya mengusap bergantian sisi kanan dan kiri pipinya, ia menormalkan kembali alur nafasnya yang masih terputus – putus dan kemudian memberikan pukulan singkat pada lengan Sehun disana.

"Aku tidak mau memiliki adik sepertimu dan Jongin." Sebuah senyuman kecil kembali terbentuk dan nampak pada wajah Yoora meskipun aliran air mata masih sedikit mengalir pada pipi wajahnya. "Bila pada kehidupan yang lain aku dilahirkan kembali, aku menginginkan memiliki adik seperti Chanyeol." Mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Yoora padanya, Sehun membalas dengan memberikan tatapan sinis, mulutnya bahkan mengumpat tanpa suara. Lain halnya dengan Yoora yang tertawa lepas melihat tingkah laku adiknya disana.

"Kalian disini!" dan perbincangan keduanya harus terputus karena Kris dan Yunho menyapa menghampiri mereka disana. "Yoora, dimana Chanyeol? Para Dewa akan datang sebentar lagi."

"Dia masih bersama dengan Baekhyun."

Kris mengerutkan alisnya dan tanpa disebutkan apa yang tengah dipikirkannya saat itu Yoora tentu mengetahuinya lebih dulu. "Mereka butuh waktu.. untuk melepas rindu." Ia menjawab santai tanpa memberikan arti tersirat dalam kalimatnya dan Kris hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Melepas rindu menghasilkan _baby_.."

Yunho melirik jengah pada Sehun yang berkomentar disana sementara Kris menatap sinis dalam seketika.

"O-okey.. kita harus berkumpul. Sehun, panggil Luhan dan yang lainnya, Ayah, dan kau—" tangan Yoora menarik lengan Kris secara paksa dan pria itu nyatanya menuruti. "Ayo kita keruangan." Ajakannya diiyakan oleh kedua pria yang berdampingan dengannya.

 **...**

"Apa ini akhir dari semuanya?" Baekhyun berucap pelan, masih dalam posisi terbaring nyaman diatas badan Chanyeol dan juga menikmati usapan tangan suaminya di kepalanya.

Setelah kegiatan melepas rindu dan juga percintaan mereka yang memakan waktu lebih dari tiga puluh menit— _pastinya._ Chanyeol masih membiarkan Baekhyun berbaring ditas badannya guna mengembalikkan kembali tenaga mereka berdua yang hampir terkuras habis mengingat keduanya sungguh sangat menggila pada sesi kegiatan bercinta sebelumnya. Dan mendengar apa yang Baekhyun tanyakkan kepadanya mengingatkan kembali pada dirinya bahwa mereka tidak akan memiliki waktu seperti saat ini setelahnya.

"Aku masih mau menikmati waktu bersama denganmu.. tapi setelah kita keluar dari ruangan ini.. perang-lah tersajikan disana, iya kan?"

Chanyeol masih belum menjawab. Tangannya masih tergerak mengusap helai demi helai rambut _silver_ yang dimiliki Baekhyun dan pandangannya masih menatap kosong pada langit – langit ruangan Istana disana.

Baekhyun tidak lagi menanyakkan mengenai masalah peperangan yang akan mereka hadapi, wanita itu membungkam mulutnya seketika meskipun pemikirannya kembali membayangkan kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi nantinya, sama halnya dengan Chanyeol disana.

"Bila nanti kita tidak bisa mengalahkan Hades.." akhirnya Chanyeol berucap, masih dengan membelai helaian rambut istrinya serta pandangan matanya masih tertuju pada langit – langit ruangannya. "Aku menginginkan kau berada disampingku dan kita berdua tetap bersama saat Hades mengakhiri semuanya."

Baekhyun mendongakkan wajahnya berpaling untuk melihat langsung wajah suaminya disana, ia tidak menunjukkan raut wajah sedihnya, sebuah senyuman manis ia berikan kearah Chanyeol karena pria itu bahkan turut tersenyum kearahnya.

"Jangan berada jauh dariku.. nantinya." Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Aku akan mencarimu dimanapun kau berada.. menggenggam tanganmu. Seperti ini." Ia menunjukkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Chanyeol, "Dan aku mau kau menciumku, seperti ini." Kini ia memaksa wajahnya untuk mendekat dan mencuri ciuman pada belah bibir Chanyeol.

Mereka berdua pada akhirnya kembali larut dalam pagutan penuh gairah yang berujung pada luapan nafsu di tengah – tengah keadaan hati yang sejujurnya dibalut rasa takut akan kehilangan dan juga takut menghadapi kematian yang siap menyambut mereka dalam beberapa jam kedepan. Desahan yang terdengar dari keduanya bahkan berbeda seperti sebelumnya, Baekhyun mendesah dalam kenikmatan namun diiringi dengan aliran air mata yang bukan berasala dari rasa sakit yang Chanyeol berikan padanya melainkan karena ungkapan perasaan Chanyeol dan juga keadaan hatinya yang belum siap meninggalkan suaminya disana. Sementara lain halnya dengan Chanyeol yang tidak berniat membuka matanya sedikit pun untuk melihat wajah Baekhyun disana, pria itu menahan diri agar hatinya tidak merasa sakit mengingat pemandangan wajah Baekhyun kali ini yang mungkin saja menjadi pemandangan terakhir baginya.

* * *

 **Loves** **Of Tales**

* * *

Semuanya kembali berkumpul bersama, berbaur dan berbincang seakan – akan tidak ada hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Jongdae dan juga Sehun bahkan terlihat larut dalam perbincangan mereka hingga membuat Minseok, Luhan dan Tao disana tertawa lepas dibuatnya. Kris sebenarnya menginginkan berkumpul bersama mereka semua namun mengingat dirinya adalah Putera Mahkota Lynkestis, ia memaksakan dirinya untuk berada disekeliling para Raja, membicarakan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi saat perang kembali dimulai nantinya. Krystal bahkan ikut bergabung disana, gadis itu terlihat sangat bersemangat membahas strategi penyerangan terhadap kaum Hades.

Bunyi petir yang menggelegar diatas langit seketika membuat semuanya terdiam dan terlihat panik, Para pria disana bersiap memegang pedang mereka terlebih Kris yang melepaskan Sang Dragon dan mengirimnya ke udara hanya untuk memeriksa apa yang terjadi disana. Jongdae ikut bersiap, ditangannya telah tergenggam kilat berukuran sedang yang siap kapan saja untuk ia lepaskan. Dan Minseok juga melakukan yang sama, kulitnya kembali dibalut dengan kristal – kristal es dan tentunya tangannya tak juga nampak kosong karena tombak es sudah ada digenggamannya.

"Tetap bersamaku." Luhan menarik Tao, adiknya yang terlihat ketakutan karena hanya adiknya lah disana yang tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk menghadapi para kawanan Hades.

"Bagaimana?" Zhoumi berbisik menanyakkan pada Kris disana apa yang didapat dari penglihatan Sang Naga yang sedari tadi ia lepaskan.

" _Olympus_ sudah datang." Tapi Yoora yang baru saja masuk bersama dengan Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun lebih dulu menjawab, dan tentunya apa yang ia sampaikan membuat semuanya kembali tenang. Terlebih Kris yang melupakan mengenai urusan _naga-nya_ karena pria itu melangkah lebar kearah Baekhyun disana hanya untuk memberikan pelukan erat dan juga ciuman pada pipi adiknya. Ki Bum sang Raja Lynkestis juga turut melakukan yang sama, memeluk puterinya dan juga menciumi seluruh wajah Baekhyun, mereka berdua melupakan bahwa adik dan puterinya kini sudah memiliki suaminya yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dengan canggung.

"Kita harus menemui mereka." Yunho menyela, menghampiri ketiga pria disana yang berada didekat Baekhyun. "Baekhyun sayang.." ia juga menyempatkan memberikan pelukan singkat, "Kau terlihat menawan tadi." Pujiannya pada Baekhyun tentu membuat wanita itu tersenyum kecil bangga pada dirinya.

"Semuanya, kita harus bersiap." Lagi Yunho mengajak.

Mereka melangkah bersamaan dalam barisan yang teratur, Yunho, Yoora, Zhoumi berada pada barisan didepan disusul Kris, Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun dibelakangnya. Kibum, Siwon dan Suho pada barisana ketiga dan barisan keempat diisi oleh Sehun, Jongdae dan juga Minseok, Luhan dan Tao berada di barisan kelima.

Bunyi kilatan petir terus berkumandang terdengar saling berbalasan mengelilingi Istana Eowyn disana, meskipun kilatan itu tidak masuk ke area Istana karena perisai yang dimiliki Baekhyun masih melindungi sekelilingnya, namun mendengar bunyi dari suara yang dihasilkan tentu bisa membuat semuanya membayangkan keadaan diluar Istana porak poranda akibatnya.

"Jongdae.. apa kekuatanmu sebanding dengan Zeus?" Sehun mengungkapkan pertanyaan dalam benaknya sedari tadi ia mendengar dan melihat langsung betapa kuat kilatan yang dihasilkan disana.

Sementara Jongdae menggeleng diawalnya, "Aku Putera Mahkota _Lightning,_ dan Zeus adalah Rajanya." Jawabannya diucapkan dengan suara tawa kecil diakhirnya dan Sehun ikut tertawa dibuatnya.

"Zeus memang memberikan kekuatannya padamu, hanya sedikit." Kibum ikut masuk dalam percakapan disana.

"Wow.. benarkah?"

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Zeus memang memberikannya secara langsung." Sama seperti Sehun yang tidak percaya akan hal itu, Jongdae ikut menanyakkan kepada Kibum bagaimana bisa ia diberikan kekuatan oleh Zeus secara langsung.

"Ayahmu tidak menceritakan padamu?" kini Siwon berbalik bertanya pada Jongdae disana.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu kekuatanku pemberian Dewa atau Dewi siapa.." Luhan ikut menyahuti.

Kibum dan Siwon saling melempar senyuman satu sama lain, "Tanyakkan pada Ayah kalian.. dan Luhan.. Dewa Ares yang memberikannya padamu."

Semuanya membelakkan matanya secara tiba – tiba, Sehun juga melakukan hal yang sama karena tidak mengira Ares adakah yang memberikan kekuatannya pada Luhan.

"Wow, Daebak." Jongdae berucap kagum.

Mereka menikmati perbincangan kecil itu dengan tentunya ungkapan – ungkapan kagum mendengar penjelasan Kibum da Siwon mengenai bagaimana Keturunan Tiranis mendapatkan kekuatan dari para Dewa Inti karena mereka salah satu keturunan para Dewa Murni, tidak ada campuran darah Malaikat, berbeda seperti Glorfindel dan juga Lynkestis yang memiliki campuran darah itu.

Semakin mereka larut dalam perbincangan, semakin juga mereka melupakan bahwa disekitarnya saat ini yang lain tengah menyaksikan bagaimana kedatangan para Dewa dan Dewi Olympus secara langsung, langit benar – benar terbelah layaknya pintu yang terbuka lebar mempersilahkan sang empunya rumah untuk berjalan keluar dari Istananya, bunyi petir dan juga gemuruh angin mengiringi kedatangannya dan tentunya guncangan tanah kali ini yang terasa bukanlah berasal dari penyerangan yang dilakukan oleh Hades, pijakan para kaki Dewa dan Dewi adalah penyebabnya.

"Aku akan memberitahumu kapan kau harus membuka celah perisai itu untuk mereka." Yoora menoleh pada Baekhyun guna memberi tahu kapan ia harus membuka perisai itu.

Chanyeol ikut menoleh, menggenggam tangan sang istri dengan begitu erat sebagai penenang karena ia jelas bisa melihat rasa gugup yang tengah dirasakan oleh Baekhyun saat ini. Kris ikut melakukan hal yang sama, dan itu semakin membuat Baekhyun mengukir senyuman diwajahnya terlebih ketika Kris membisikkan bahwa Ibu-nya turut akan datang saat ini.

Semakin dekat jarak para Dewa dan Dewi disana, guncangan tanah semakin terasa begitu hebat.

"Kau bisa membukanya sekarang Baek," Yoora memberikan isyaratnya dan Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala. Tangannya tidak terarahkan pada perisi didepannya, pikirannya lah yang mengendalikan perisai itu untuk terbuka sedikit demi sedikit membukakan jalan bagi para Dewa untuk masuk ke wilayah Istana Eowyn.

Zeus, Poseidon dan Hera lebih dulu masuk dengan wujud yang terlihat berubah pada ukuran manusia pada umumnya, disusul dengan Athena, Aphrodite, Demeter dan juga Hestia berada dibelakangnya, sementara para Dewa lainnya berurutan berada dibelakang para keempat Dewi disana. Ares, Hermes, Hefaistos, Apollo dan Artemis masing – masing memegang senjata mereka seakan – akan bersiap untuk menyambut perang kapanpun bila dimulai.

Semua menyambut dengan membungkuk memberikan hormat kepada para Dewa dan Dewi tanpa terkecuali, Baekhyun lebih dulu menegakkan badannya mengingat ia melupakan belum menutup dengan sempurna perisai yang melindungi Istana Eowyn dan sontak apa yang ia lakukan membuat para Dewi dan Hera tersenyum dibuatnya. Heechul sang Ibu bahkan tidak bisa mengendalikan untuk menahan tawa dan juga aliran matanya.

"Selamat datang kembali Ratu Eowyn." Yunho membungkuk ketika matanya melihat Yuri berada pada barisan bersama dengan para sang Istri.

Zeus dan Poseidon masih memandangi satu persatu para keturunan mereka yang terlihat dihadapannya, Poseidon lebih dulu melihat dimana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berada dan ketika itu ia sontak berbisik pada Zeus disana. Tongkat petir yang ia pegang diketukkan pada tanah secara tiba – tiba namun bukan lah guncangan atau kilatan petir yang dihasilkan melainkan penampilan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lah yang mengalami perubahan, pakaian mereka bukan lagi pakaian Kerajaan untuk berperang melainkan kini mereka berdua mengenakkan pakaian yang bisa dikatakan adalah wujud asli yang seharusnya dari _Phoenix_ dan juga _Elayne._

Jubah yang Chanyeol kenakkan terbalut warna merah gelap layaknya bara api yang terbakar sempurna, pedangnya terlihat menyala terang bukan dari api _Phoenix,_ tapi itu adalah warna terang yang sama seperti cahaya yang tengah Baekhyun perlihatkan saat ini. Sementara gaun berwarna putih yang Baekhyun kenakkan semakin terlihat bersinar sempurna dan tentunya itu menutupi seluruh badannya membuat setiap mata yang melihat kearahnya harus menahan sakit karena silau cahaya yang menghalangi.

"Sudah seharusnya kalian menunjukkan siapa diri kalian saat ini." Zeus berucap pelan namun demikian wajahnya jelas terlihat keseriusan, "Perang sudah didepan mata." Kalimat berikutnya yang ia ucapkan sontak membuat suasana yang sebelumnya tengah mencair hangat kini kembali penuh ketegangan. Senyuman dari wajah Sehun dan Jongdae bahkan seketika menghilang.

"Kami tidak bisa membantu kalian secara penuh untuk mengalahkan Hades.." kini Poseidon yang angkat bicara memotong ucapan Zeus. "Ini adalah perang kalian.. ini adalah sesuatu yang harus kalian kalahkan."

Baekhyun mendengarkan sepenuhnya apa yang dikatakan oleh Poseidon disana sementara Chanyeol, ia lebih memilih memperhatikan Baekhyun yang berada disampingnya, masih menggenggam tangan mungil itu dalam pegangan tangannya dan memperhatikan seksama setiap bagian dari wajah istrinya yang nampak bersinar sempurna dan hanya ia yang bisa melihatnya secara langsung tanpa harus menahan sakit karena silau cahaya yang menutupi.

"Kami sudah memanggil _The Goddes of Fate_.. dan biarkan mereka bertiga menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Hela dan juga Kronos."

"Kalian hanya perlu berurusan dengan Hades disini, kami akan mengurusi segala kekacuan yang terjadi di dunia luar karena anak buah Hades dan Lucifer lebih dulu memporak porandakkan keadaan disana dengan mengakibatkan perang nuklir dan juga segala kekacauan yang sulit dijelaskan." Poseidon menyelesaikan dengan cepat dan membawa kakaknya, Zeus untuk melangkah mundur.

"Masih ada waktu untuk kalian bercengkrama sedikit.. dengan para Ratu." Ia sempat berucap menoleh pada Putera dan Puteri Mahkota yang memperhatikan dirinya dan juga para Ratu mereka yang berdiri dibelakang para Dewi Olympus disana, dan setelah mendapatkan ijin, Para Ratu lebih dulu bergegas melangkah lebar untuk memeluk satu per satu anak – anak mereka.

Heechul tentu saja melayangkan pelukan pada puterinya disana, Kris dan Kibum menyusul dan memeluk mereka bedua. Tak berbeda dengan Heechul, Jaejoong disana ikut menyusul dimana Chanyeol berada, memeluk badan puterannya dengan begitu erat dan juga memanggil Yoora, Sehun serta sang suami yang sedari tadi memperhatikan ibu dan anak itu berpelukan.

"Jongin tidak berada disini." Jaejoong menyadari ketidakhadiran dari salah satu puteranya.

"Ia dijauhkan oleh Yoora, bu. Puterimu itu mengasingkan Jongin.. tapi itu berita bagus, dia pasti akan merengek kalau mengetahui Ibu ada disini." Sehun menjawab asal dan tentunya Jaejoong tersenyum melihat tingkah sang anak yang tidak ada perubahan sama sekali terhadap kakaknya itu.

"Kalian harus bisa menjaga satu sama lain. Yunho, kau harus menjaga Yoora sebaik mungkin, Sehun kau juga ikut andil disini, jaga Ayahmu, kakakmu, dan juga calon istrimu disana.."

"Aku yang akan menjaga mereka Bu." Chanyeol memotong, memeluk kembali sang Ibu dari belakang, mencium salah satu pipinya hingga akhirnya memberikan senyuman lebar diman aitu membuat Jaejoong ikut tersenyum namun dalam hatinya merasa semakin pilu mengingat kabar dari apa yang didapat oleh penglihatan Yoora bukanlah akhir yang bahagia untuk semuanya.

Jaejoong membalasnya dengan senyuman kaku ia kembali memeluk badan Chanyeol dengan begitu erat layaknya tidak ada kesempatan lain baginya untuk bisa kembali memeluk badan putera pertamanya itu.

Bukan hanya kedua keluarga terbesar yang menikmati reuni keluarga kecil mereka, Sang Ratu Eleanor dan Ratu Eowyn, Jessica dan Yuri ikut menghampiri Puteri mereka. Kyungsoo lebih dulu berlari menghampiri Yuri, memeluk badan Ibu-nya seperti yang lainnya dengan suara tangisan yang pecah dalam dekapan Yuri disana.

"It's okey.. Ibu bangga melihatmu membantu mereka disana.. kau memiliki Kekuatan yang hebat _dear.."_

Lain halnya dengan sang Ratu ' _Es'_ Jessica disana, ia memang menghampiri kedua puterinya namun menutupi segala rasa kesedihan di hatinya dengan memasang wajah dingin seperti yang biasanya. Meskipun salah satu dari kedua anaknya disana sudah memperlihat rasa haru dan sedih yang terlihat jelas, Jessica sekuat tenaga menahan semuanya.

"Ibu tidak perlu repot – repot datang, sejujurnya." Krsytal menyapa, membalas raut dingin dari sang Ibu dengan memberikan raut wajah yang sama disana.

"Aku sejujurya tidak berkeinginan datang, Puteri-ku.. hanya saja ini waktu kita untuk terakhir kalinya.. tidak mungkin aku tidak meluangkan sedikit waktu untuk melihat kalian berdua."

"Hm."

"Irene tidak berada disini.. ia dibawa kedunia luar." Minseok mengakhiri sahutan keduanya dengan memberitahukan dimana salah satu anggota keluarga mereka yang terakhir. "Ia bersama Jongin."

"Adikmu tidak membantu banyak hal disini.. setidaknya mungkin ia dan Jongin bisa selamat disana.. bila ia ada disini mungkin ia lebih dulu tiada dibandingkan kalian berdua."

Suara gemuruh dan ledakan gunung – gunung berapi terdengar dari jarak cukup jauh dari Istana Eowyn namun suara – suara itu jelas membuat semuanya yang berada disana saling terdiam dan beralih untuk melihat kearah sumber terjadinya.

"Itu adalah Hades." Suara Ares memberitahukan mereka, "Ia membawa seluruh pasukan dunia bawah tanah untuk menyerang kalian." Dan penjelasan selanjutnya tidaklah membantu begitu banyak karena hanya menimbulkan isakan tangis dari para Ratu yang kini kembali memeluk putera puteri mereka satu per satu.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan Ibunya lebih cepat dan menyusul dimana Baekhyun berada setelah wanita itu melepaskan pelukan dari Heechul.

"Berjanji satu hal padaku." Chanyeol berucap cepat merengkuh wajah istrinya yang masih terlihat bingung disana. Baekhyun mengangguk, bersiap mendengarkan apa yang Chanyeol akan katakan padanya.

"Bila keadaan kita.. sama seperti apa yang Yoora perlihatkan saat itu.." Baekhyun lebih dulu menggerakkan kepalanya untuk menggeleng, raut wajahnya sontak berubah muram, binar matanya bahkan bisa Chanyeol lihat dengan jelas ada sebersit perasaan sedih tergambar disana hanya karena ucapannya yang belum sepenuhnya diungkapkan.

"Jangan katakan apapun lagi." Baekhyun memohon. "Seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya, ketika semuanya memang berakhir tidak seperti yang kita inginkan, genggam tanganku dengan erat dan berikan aku ciuman terakhir. Aku ingin berakhir tetap berada didekatmu." Baekhyun mengulangi lagi permohonan yang ia inginkan sebelumnya dan Chanyeol mengangguk mengiyakan permohonan yang dikatakan Baekhyun.

"Kau berjanji 'kan..?" Baekhyun masih ingin memastikan suaminya itu mendengar apa yang ia ucapkan dan tentunya akan melakukan hal yang ia inginkan nantinya.

Pria itu menatap wajah Baekhyun dengan tegap, mengusap bagian pipi dari wajahnya dengan begitu lembut sebelum ia memberikan sebuah ciuman singkat di bibir istrinya, "Aku berjanji." Ucapannya tegas dan penuh pengharapan.

 **.**

 **.**

Para Pengawal Istana Olympus menyerukan kepada Para Ratu untuk bersiap kembali menuju Olympus mengingat kedatangan Hades dan para kawanannya kembali menyerang Istana Eowyn sudah hampir mendekati lokasi mereka saat ini, setelah mereka kembali berpamitan, memberikan pelukan terakhir para Ratu lekas ditarik pergi menuju Olympus dalam sekejap dan kini semuanya kembali dihadapkan pada kenyataan perang tengah siap menyambut mereka.

"Apa ada yang memikirkan strategi untuk perang kali ini?" Kris menanyakkan pada siapapun disana yang mendengarnya karena ia tahu semua fokus pandangan mata dan pikiran tengah dipusatkan pada suara deru langkah dan juga raungan dari pasukan Hades yang masih berada cukup jauh dari lokasi Istana mereka berada.

"Yoora, Luhan dan Tao, kalian harus selalu bersama, Baekhyun akan melindungi kalian dengan perisainya." Ucapan Chanyeol baru saja selesai terucap namun Baekhyun sudah menyelesaikan membuatkan perisan untuk ketiga orang disana.

"Aku bisa membuatkan perisai untuk kalian semua." Suara sang Istri terdengar sombong, raut wajahnya bahkan terlihat seolah – olah ia tengah membanggakkan kekuatan yang ia miliki saat ini meskipun pada kenyataannya Baekhyun menang bisa melindungi satu per satu dari mereka dengan perisainya.

"Ini sangat membantu kami Baekhyun," Siwon mengucapkan pujian setelah ia melihat bagaimana perisai yang dimiliki Baekhyun melingkupi dirinya.

Perbincangan mereka kembali berakhir ketika merasakan guncangan tanah yang lebih dahsyat dibandinkan sebelumnya, guncangan itu bahkan kembali merusak pepohonan dan juga bukit – bukit yang terlihat disekeliling Istana Eowyn.

Tidak perlu dijelaskan lebih rinci bagaimana raut wajah dari semuanya yang berada disana karena ketakutan jelas tergambar pada siapapun termasuk para keempat Raja mereka.

"Siapapun yang menanyakkan strategi penyerangan untuk perang kali ini.." Zhoumi melangkah untuk berada diposisi terdepan dibandingkan yang lain. "Tidak ada strategi khusus seperti sebelumnya." Pandangan matanya menatap satu per satu seakan – akan mengingatkan bahwa sudah seharusnya mereka merasa takut menghadapi apapun nantinya. "Kita tidak butuh strategi seperti sebelumnya karena sejujurnya yang harus kita pikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk menyerang dan membunuh apapun-siapapun yang ingin membunuh kita." Ucapannya kini penuh dengan tekad dan semangat, tangannya bahkan terkepal kuat.

Ia berbalik kembali memandangi gemuruh dimana pasukan Hades tengah mengarah kearah mereka, "Gunakkan kekuatan kita untuk menghabisi mereka dan.. saling melindungi dan menjaga satu sama lain."

Yunho melangkah maju untuk menyamakan posisi bersama Raja Tiranis itu, disusul dengan Kibum dan juga Siwon yang berada disamping kanan dan kiri, keempat Raja itu jelas siap melawan siapapun yang tertangkap pada pandangan mata mereka, sayap Yunho dan Kibum bahkan terbuka pada punggung mereka sementara Siwon mulai menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengeluarkan pedang yang ia miliki dan sama halnya seperti yang dilakukan Zhoumi disana.

Sementara itu Chanyeol dan Kris ikut menyiapkan _Phoenix_ dan juga _Sang Naga_ mereka, dimana masing – masing kini berada dibelakang _sang tuan_ yang tengah melangkah untuk berdiri berdampingan dengan para Raja lainnya. Ada pemandangan lain yang cukup menarik dilihat disana, _Phoenix_ bukan lagi menurut dengan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Chanyeol, melainkan kini burung api itu ikut membawa Baekhyun berada disampingnya dan bagi setiap mata yang melihat perpaduan kekuatan itu dibuat takjub melihatnya karena cahaya yang berada dibelakang _Phoenix_ membuat api yang dimilikinya berubah warna menjadi biru terang bukan lagi berwarna api merah padam.

Yoora yang masih berada dibelakang barisan mereka menatap satu per satu dan kembali mengulang penglihatan yang sebelumnya ia dapati mengenai bagaimana akhir dari peperangan kali ini, dan hasil yang ia dapati masihlah sama dengan apa yang ia lihat sebelumnya dan tentu membuat dirinya kembali berusaha keras menahan diri untuk tidak meluapkan apa yang ia rasakan dan membuat yang lainnya putus asa sebelum berperang.

Air matanya berusaha ia tahan sekuat tenaga namun tepat ketika pandangan mata Chanyeol tertangkap oleh matanya, air matanya mengalir begitu pelan membasahi pipi wajahnya. Chanyeol bukanlah menatap dirinya dengan raut wajah kesedihan, adiknya disana menoleh dan menatap kearahnya dengan sebuah senyuman yang Yoora tahu itu adalah senyuman kebohongan untuk menutupi perasaannya yang sesungguhnya.

" _Jangan bersedih, perang baru saja akan dimulai."_

" _Chanyeol.."_

" _Seharusnya kau bangga, kita semua bisa memenangkan peperangan melawan Hades."_

...

" _Bila itu adalah takdirnya.. kita harus menerimanya Yoora."_

...

" _Asalkan Baekhyun hidup setelah ini, aku menerima semua takdir itu dengan senang hati. Aku memberikan dia kehidupan lebih baik bukan? Tidak ada Hades dan semuanya bisa hidup dengan tenang, lagipula ada satu bagian dariku yang akan hadir nantinya.."_

...

...

" _Luna."_

Pejaman matanya semakin erat menahan kesedihannya, nafasnya bahkan ia tahan dengan sekuat tenaga diiringi dengan genggaman tanganya yang erat tertahan didada. Fokusnya bahkan tidak bisa terpusatkan sepenuhnya saat Yunho memerintahkan penyerangan bagi pengawal Istana untuk membantai pasukan _Karberos_ disana.

Ia hanya tahu pasti ketika Chanyeol mengarahkan sang _Phoenix_ keudara, Kris membawa _Naga-nya_ menghabisi paskan terdepan Hades, Sehun membawa badai topan memporak porandakan sekeliling mereka dan juga membawa pasukan Hades terombang – ambing diiringi dengan kilatan petir yang Jongdae berikan, juga ketika Luhan dan Kyungsoo bekerja sama menggunakkan kekuatan mereka untuk membunuh siapapun yang terlihat disana, Minseok yang menghujami hujan es dengan runcing tajam dan semaunya terfokus memberikan perlawanan dengan kekuatan yang mereka miliki—mereka sudah menyambut perang akhir dunia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued...**


	27. 27 - Final Chapter

Harapan yang bisa Yoora rapalkan saat ini mendapati penglihatan yang ia lihat sebelum – sebelumnya menjadi sebuah kenyataan hanyalah berupa pengharapan bahwa diakhirnya _Sang Phoenix_ dan juga _Sang Elayne_ mendapatkan akhir bahagia seperti seharusnya.

Sedari tadi ia merapalkan doa dan harapan tersebut, namun pesimis didalam dirinya lebih besar dibandikan optimismenya. Kenyataan yang ada didepan matanya adalah wujud penguat sang pesimis. Mendapati bagaimana semuanya berperang bersama melawan pasukan Hades, bagaimana para Dewa ikut turun tangan dan menghadapi _Hela_ , bagaimana api _Phoenix_ membakar habis wujudnya dengan begitu cepat.

Matanya menatap takjub melihat bagaimana kekuatan _Elayne_ menguasai diri Baekhyun saat ini, tak ada lagi wujud gadis kecil yang bersikap kekanakan dan menggemaskan melainkan seorang wanita dewasa yang sangat mengagumkan dan juga diliputi kekuatan besar. Adanya Baekhyun membuat perlawanan semakin mudah, bukan hanya karena kekuatan cahayanya yang mampu meluluh lantahkan para _Kerberos_ dan juga prajurit Hades dalam sekejap, kecepatan yang Baekhyun miliki mampu menahan perlawan dari pasukan Hades yang berada jauh berpuluh kilometer jauh dari pandangan matanya.

Semuanya terlihat sesuai.

Bukan hanya mengenai Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Penglihatan yang Yoora dapatkan mengenai satu per satu Putera & Puteri Mahkota pun turut terlihat begitu sesuai dengan penglihatannya.

Bagaimana Sehun dan Jongdae yang dengan begitu berani melawan, bagaimana Kris yang tak mengenal lelah mengikuti Baekhyun, sang adik dan juga memerintahkan naga yang ia miliki untuk melalap membakar habis musuh – musuh didepannya. Luhan dan Kyungso, meskipun mereka berada didalam lingkaran perisai Baekhyun, tak membuat mereka berdua berdiam diri begitu saja. kekuatan Luhan tetap bekerja membantu para Raja dan Putera Mahkota dliuar sana, ia bisa menarik beratus – ratus pasukan Hades kearah Jongdae, Kris atau pun Sehun untuk dihujam dengan pkilat petir, api dari Naga Kris atau pun diporak porandakan didalam badai yang Sehun buat atau ombak yang diarahkan oleh Suho. Lain lagi dengan Kyungsoo, meskipun terkadang masih ada rasa takut dimiliki dalam diri perempuan berbadan mungil itu, setidaknya dirinya sudah cukup berani untuk terus menggunakkan kekuatannya menggerakkan pepohonan bergerak kedepan jauh menuju inti bumi dimana Hades bersarang, menusuk lawan – lawannya dengan akar pepohonan dan juga membawa mereka terkubur hidup – hidup didalam tanah.

"Yoora-na.." suara kecil berbisik mengusik lamunan Yoora melihat peperangan didepannya. Suara halus yang dimiliki Tao terdengar tenang tapi Yoora tahu bahwa ada pertanyaan besar yang dipendam oleh perempuan itu sedari tadi. "A-apakah aku akan berdiam terus bersamamu disini? Tidakkah kekuatanku akan muncul sehingga aku bisa membantu mereka meskipun hanya sedikit saja?"

Senyuman kecil dan juga rangkulan pada bahu perempuan berbadan tinggi itu Yoora lakukan sebagai ungkapan pengertian akan sedikit keluh kesah yang dirasakannya. "Sebentar lagi Tao-ya.." ucapan Yoora tedengar menenangkan seakan – akan apa yang akan terjadi nanti adalah sebuah pertanda baik. "Kekuatanmu akan kau miliki sebentar lagi.. dan ketika kau telah memilikinya.. lakukan apapun yang menurutmu akan menjadi awal yang baik bagi kita semua, hm." Yoora menunggu jawaban dari sosok disampingnya, Tao saat ini menatap kearah Yoora, menyimak apa yang dikatakan olehnya namun juga masih ragu menjawab karena sejujurnya ia tidak pernah bisa mengerti sedikit pun dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Yoora.

* * *

 **Loves of Tales**

 **Final Chapter**

* * *

Sejatinya apa yang memang sudah diramalkan oleh Para Dewa dan Yang Maha Kuasa dengan memberikan kekuatan pada keturunan mereka masing – masing nampak nyata fungsinya saat ini. Para keturunan Dewa disana berperang melawan para anak buah Hades, membantai mereka tanpa ampun dan bahkan memastikan semua Kaum Hades tewas ditangan mereka. Kekuatan mereka sangat menakjubkan dan sulit diungkapkan dengan kata – kata, sangat berbeda jauh ketika mereka berlatih bersama dan disaat perang yang sesungguhnya.

Pada urutan paling kecil mungkin bisa dikatakan Kyungsoo masih ragu – ragu menggunakkan kekuatan yang ia miliki meskipun pada hasilnya apa yang ia miliki berdampak besar dan sangat membantu pengawal Istana menghadapi lawan mereka di medan perang, kekuatan Kyungsoo mampu membuat gempa bumi secara mengejutkan, menggeser pergerakkan tanah dan ia bahkan bisa membuat ribuan _Kerberos_ terkubur masuk kedalam tanah hanya dengan gerakkan tangannya. Sangat membantu namun Puteri Eowyn itu belum berani keluar dari perisai dan berada jauh dari Luhan disampingnya yang sengaja dipasangkan dengannya.

Sementara Kyungsoo masih merasa takut – takut untuk bergabung melawan beberapa anak buah Hades dengan senjata, lain halnya dengan Luhan. Meskipun ia juga berada terlindung di perisai itu tapi bisa terlihat ia begitu bersemangat, ia bahkan tak henti – hentinya mengumpat meskipun ia dengan mudah membantai habis siapapun lawan yang terlihat pada pandangan matanya. Ia bisa menarik dan mengenyahkan siapapun dengan begitu mudahnya, menarik mendekat padanya hanya agar ia bisa mejumuskan pedang yang ada ditangannya dan memastikan mereka benar – benar tewas disana, lalu membuangnnya dengan begitu saja agar Kyungsoo bisa menguburkannya didalam tanah. Terkadang fokus Luhan terbagi dengan melihat kearah teman – temannya ataupun tunangannya untuk memastikan mereka tidak diserang tiba – tiba oleh kaum Hades karena bila itu terjadi, Luhan selalu siap menghempaskan mereka jauh – jauh tanpa disadari siapapun.

"Luhan, lempar mereka ke arah Kris!" atau bisa siapa saja memerintahkan dirinya untuk membawa beberapa anak buah Hades. Kali ini Jongdae yang berteriak pada Luhan dan meminta bantuan untuk membawa tiga orang anak buah Hades yang sudah lebih dulu dihujam kilatan petir dan akhirnya diarahkan untuk dimakan lahap dalam mulut Naga berapi – api yang tengah mengamuk di lain tempat.

Kekuatan Petir yang dimiliki Jongdae membabi buta disana, tidak ada langit cerah indah Eowyn untuk hari itu. Awan gelap kelabu dan suara gemuruh menghiasi langit – langit diatas Istana karena sang pemilik kekuatan Petir tengah memerintahkan anak – anak kilat petir disana menghujam siapu pun yang berada disekitar jangkaun pandangannya.

Di tempat lain, Suho dan Sehun berada dalam posisi yang berdekatan melawan para anak buah Hades dengan beradu satu lawan satu, kekuatan yang mereka miliki bekerja di tempat yang terpisah dan tidak secara langsung digunakan diwaktu yang bersamaan. Mereka memiliki pola peperangan yang sama, bergabung dengan Para Raja dan juga pengawal Istana melawan satu per satu, menghabisinya dengan pedang mereka. Kekuatan Sehun berfungsi pada tempat lain yang berada disekelilingi tempat perlawan mereka, menutupi pandangan _Kerberos_ dan juga beberapa lawan lainnya dengan badai topan yang ia buat dibeberapa tempat untuk memporak – porandakan kondisi disana, lain halnya dengan Suho yang menggunakkan kekuatannya dengan membuat aliran air laut dengan arus ombak yang kuat untuk menarik kumpulan _Kerberos_ dan juga beberapa anak buah Hades agar terhanyut masuk kedalam air laut.

Kris dan Chanyeol melawan sisanya seorang diri di tempat terpisah. Kris berada diudara, memanfaatkan sayap yang ia miliki mengingat ia adalah keturunan _Malaikat_ dan juga Dewi—bersama dengan para pengawal Surga dan Malaikat yang lainnya yang mana ikut membantu melawan Hades disana. Kris menikmati terbang diatas sana bersama Sang Naga, membakar siapapun dan apapun yang Hades perintahkan menyerang dengan begitu mudahnya, terkadang ia turun ke tanah dan melawan mereka dengan pedang, membunuh dengan cepat lalu kembali ke udara untuk lebih cepat menghabisi lawan Hades.

Dan untuk Chanyeol, _Sang Phoenix._ Semuanya tentu sudah melihat bagaimana kekuatan milik Calon Raja itu beraksi melawan siapa pun yang menantang dirinya, gagah dan perkasa, Bergerak cepat dan tepat, berani dan tangkas. Ia tidak pernah terlihat kesulitan melawan siapapun lawan dihadapannya dan tentu berakhir dengan kemenangan teruntuk dirinya.

Namun ketika kekuatan _Sang Phoenix_ telah bersatu sepenuhnya dengan kekuatan yang dimiliki _Elayne,_ semuanya nampak lebih sempurna. Bukan hanya penampilannya, tapi kekuatan dari dalam dirinya semuanya semakin sempurna lebih hebat dibandingkan sebelum – sebelumnya. Ia lebih kuat, _Phoenix_ bahkan terlihat lebih terbentuk gagah besar dengan nyala apinya yang semakin kuat dikeluarkan yang mana terkadang berwarna biru muda dipadu dengan lingkaran Cahaya yang diyakini berhubungan dengan kekuatan yang dimiliki _Elayne._

Hanya dengan sekali tebas dari pedang yang ia miliki sudah dipastikan lawannya akan tewas saat itu jugatak hanya itu, bahkan ketika sang burung _Phoenix_ terbang dan melemparkan serangan api dari sayap dan juga mulutnya apapun yang berada didekatnya akan habis terbakar menjadi abu dan itu sama dengan ketika tangan Chanyeol menyentuh apapun pada anak buah Hades. Bahkan _Kerberos_ yang berbadan besar dan terlihat menyeramkan nyatanya musnah begitu saja habis tak bertulang ketika Chanyeol menusuknya dengan pedang atau bahkan ketika tangannya mencengkram bagian tubuh dari _Kerberos._

"Apa ada yang melihat Baekhyun?!" suara Chanyeol berteriak pada siapa saja berharap siapapun yang mendengarnya bisa memberikan jawaban pada akhirnya. Meskipun ia terlihat fokus menghabisi _Kerberos_ dan anak buah Hades disana, Chanyeol masih memikirkan sang istri yang sedari perang dimulai.. ia sama sekali tidak mendengar bagaimana keadaan istrinya saat ini.

" _Aku melihat ia bergerak ke utara, membawa panah!"_ akhirnya ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, Sehun.

" _Dia tadi ada didekatku!"_ dan yang lain ikut menyambung, kali ini sang Kakak dari sang Istri, Kris yang mana tengah membabi buta melawan beberapa anak buah Hades dengan begitu kejamnya dibantu dengan para pengawal Istana dan Para Malaikat Surga.

Chanyeol masih menunggu jawaban yang pasti, tapi ia juga tidak bisa lengah sedikitpun karena lawannya selalu bertambah. Sekuat apapun ia berusaha menghabiskan para musuhnya, melawan para _Kerberos_ dan juga anak – anak buah Hades yang beraneka ragam bentuknya, jumlahnya tidak berkurang. Ia sudah membunuh ratusan atau bahkan ribuan anak buah Hades, tapi lawannya tentu saja mengirimkan kembali serangan yang lain yang mana mau tidak mau menguras tenaga mereka semua.

" _Hyung.. tolong buat lagi siraman api Phoenix! Bantu aku membunuh mereka!"_ Sehun meminta bantuan dan tentunya Chanyeol mengiyakan, ia mengarahkan _Phoenix_ untuk terbang berpindah mendekat kearah Sehun yang tengah memutar badannya untuk membuat aliran angin yang akan menjadi tornado dengan kekuatan tinggi, _Phoenix_ menembakkan api kecil kearah dalam sana dan dalam sekejap tornado itu berputar meninggalkan Sehun dikelubungi api _Phoenix_ yang mana ketika tornado itu bergerak menghancurkan dan memporak porandakkan sekitarnya bukan saja akan membawa mereka semua terombang ambing didalamnya dan hancur namun bisa dipastikan akan hancur habis dalam balutan api _Phoenix._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Jongin dan Irene berusaha berbaur dalam kerumunan orang – orang di salah satu Kota Dunia Luar, Seoul, Korea. Irene yang sudah mengetahui alasan kenapa dirinya harus dibawa jauh dari saudari – saudarinya kini mulai menurut setiap ucapan Jongin yang terarah padanya. Pria itu begitu sigap memperhatikan kondisi disekitarnya dan pintar dalam menyamar agar terlihat layaknya masyarakat asli negara itu.

"Kita akan beristirahat disini." Jongin menunjuk salah satu kafe kecil disebelah kirinya, Irene mengangguk setuju dan kemudian mereka berdua masuk kedalam kafe itu dengan Jongin dibelakangnya.

Jongin memilihkan tempat duduk di paling ujung kafe tersebut, meminta Irene untuk duduk sementara dirinya memesankan minuman dan juga makanan untuk mereka berdua. Setelah memesan ia kembali ke tempat itu dan duduk pada kursi di hadapan Irene, mereka saling menatap dalam diam.

Hingga akhirnya saat pesanan mereka datang, barulah Jongin berucap meminta Irene untuk menikmatinya. Gadis di hadapannya masih mengunci suara mulutnya, memberikan anggukan dan mengambil satu mangkok yang berisikan tumpukan es dan beberapa macam buah disekelilingnya.

"Kelihatannya kita bisa bertahan di negara ini untuk sementara waktu." Jongin membuka percakapan sembari dirinya memandangi keadaan sekitar.

Irene tidak langsung menjawab, gadis itu lebih dulu menikmati suapan sendok es-nya dan kemudian ikut memandangi sekitarnya seperti yang Jongin lakukan.

"Apa mereka masih melawan pasukan _Hades?_ " Irene berbisik pada satu kata terakhirnya dan Jongin memberikan jawaban dengan anggukan kepala. "A-apa kedua kakakku ikut bergabung?" Irene bertanya lagi.

Jongin menyelesaikan sesapan minumannya dan barulah siap menceritakan kelanjutannya.

"Semuanya ikut bergabung di medan perang melawan _Hades._ " Jongin memulai dengan suaranya berbisik. "Kyungsoo juga ikut bergabung, dia sudah berani melawan meskipun masih berada dalam lindungan perisai Baekhyun. Oh, Baekhyun sudah menjadi Elayne sepenuhnya. Ya.. semuanya ikut berperang—"

"Dan kita disini." Irene memotong, Ia menatap Jongin sesaat dan kemudian menunduk. "Tidakkah kita bisa membantu mereka.. meskipun kekuatanku belum terlihat.. setidaknya .."

"Yoora mengatakan kau belum boleh kembali kesana.."

"Yoora tahu mengenai kekuatan yang akan aku miliki bukan?"

"Sepertinya begitu."

"Dan kekuatanku bahaya?" Irene bertanya takut –takut.

"Errr.. bukan seperti itu." Jongin dengan berani menenangkan. "Aku harus membawamu jauh dari Eowyn, karena Hela akan mendatangi salah satu dari kalian.. menggunakkan tubuh kalian untuk menghidupkan kembali Hera atau Kronos—aku tidak tahu lengkapnya tapi ya seperti itu."

Irene mengangguk, "Ya.. itu alasan kuat untuk membawaku pergi."

"Yap."

Mereka kembali menikmati makanan yang dipesan hingga Yoora kembali masuk kedalam pikiran Jongin.

" _Kalian baik – baik saja?"_

" _Kami baik – baik saja.. bagaimana disana?"_ Jongin menjawab dalam pikirannya, sementara dirinya mengalihkan diri dengan santai sambil menikmati minumannya.

" _Perang.. dan belum juga selesai. Jongin.. apapun yang terjadi disana, siapapun yang akan menyerang kalian pastikan kau membunuhnya dengan cepat."_

Ucapan yang dikatakan Yoora membuat Jongin berdiam kaku, mulai mengawasi sekitarnya terlebih lebih posesif kepada Irene yang duduk dihadapannya.

" _Kita tidak bisa bersembunyi lebih lama.. dan aku hanya minta kau melakukan apa yang ku perintahkan tadi. Bunuh mereka dengan cepat dan kembali ke Eowyn setelahnya."_

Yoora pergi dari pikiran Jongin dan sedetik kemudian pria itu membawa Irene pergi dari kafe itu dengan terburu – buru.

"Ada apa?" Irene menanyakkan dalam nafasnya yang tersenggal – senggal selagi dirinya melangkah cepat bersama Jongin.

"Kita harus pindah.. Perang semakin mencekam dan mereka masih mengincar dirimu." Jongin menjawab sebisanya, langkahnya semakin bergerak cepat mencari tempat yang aman untuk dirinya melakukan teleportasi.

Mereka tiba di sebuah ujung gang yang diapit oleh gedung yang menjulang tinggi, Jongin membawa Irene untuk berada dibelakangnya menempel pada dinding sementara dirinya menghadap kearah jalanan, mencari sela dalam hitungan detik untuk memungkinkan menghilang setelahnya. Ia menunggu dengan pasti ketika mendapati celah itu, mereka berdua menghilang dalam sekejap berpindah tempat pada lokasi yang lain.

* * *

 **Loves of Tales**

* * *

"Kris, lemparkan api nagamu kearah lemparan Luhan!" Yoora berteriak memberikan perintah.

" _Ya! Yoora! tidakkah kau ingin memberi tahu kepada kami kapan perang ini akan berakhir?! Sebanyak apapun kita membunuh mereka—jumlahnya semakin banyak!"_ Suho yang tengah mengarahkan ombak tinggi dalam arahan tangannya berkomentar demikian meskipun saat itu ia baru saja membunuh segerombolan anak buah Hades beserta sekumpulan _Kerberos_ ikut serta disana.

Dan Yoora terdiam disana, ia mendengarkan namun enggan untuk memberikan jawaban yang mana masih takut untuk ia ungkapkan. Penglihatannya memperlihatkan akhir perang ini, berulang kali ia mendapatkan penglihatan yang sama dan seharusnya semua berjalan demikian, tapi hati dan mulutnya masih takut untuk memberi tahu kepada yang lainnya.

" _Jangan tanyakkan bagaimana akhirnya.."_ Chanyeol mewakili memberikan jawaban, _"Teruslah menyerang hingga Hades tidak bisa lagi mengirimkan anak buahnya dan memberanikan diri melawan kita secara langsung."_

" _Well.. sedari tadi kita sudah melakukannya."_ Sehun menyahut, dirinya tengah bergumul dengan pergerakkan angin topan yang tengah ia buat untuk diarahkan pada kumpulan lawannya yang mana tengah dihujam berulang kali oleh kilatan Petir milik Jongdae.

" _Tidak adakkah yang tahu dimana Baekhyun berada?"_ Chanyeol menanyakkan lagi. _"Yoora?"_ nama kakaknya disebut bermaksud menginginkan jawaban dari-nya secara langsung.

Yoora tersenyum mendengarnya, ia tahu sang adik sedari tadi mengkhawatirkan sang istri yang mana tidak pernah terlihat olehnya sejak penyerangan dimulai, tapi senyuman yang terbentuk diwajahnya bukan karena bagaimana Chanyeol mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun, namun sesunguhnya ia tertawa karena melihat bagaimana hebatnya Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menyerang dan membunuh beberapa anak buah Hades dengan begitu cepat dan bahkan beberapa orang yang berada didekatnya tidak menyadari akan apa yang Baekhyun lakukan.

Hanya Yoora yang bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana _Sang Elayne_ disana bergabung dan membantu penyerangan, pergerakkan yang mana sama dengan kekuatan Cahaya yang ia miliki memudahkan dirinya berpindah tempat begitu saja dan tentunya sembari menyerang. Panah yang ia bawa bahkan sudah membunuh ribuan _Kerberos,_ tak hanya itu, ketika ia hanya berdiri untuk melihat sekelilingnya, pancaran sinar dari tubuhnya bahkan bisa mematikan bagi anak buah Hades yang berada didekatnya.

" _Dia sedari tadi ada disekitar kalian.."_ Yoora mulai memberikan jawaban secara perlahan. _"Hanya saja sulit melihat dimana posisi Baekhyun berada.. ia bergerak begitu cepat—_

" _Seperti Jongin?"_

Yoora menggeleng, jawaban Sehun terdengar menggelikan untuknya. _"Kekuatan Jongin bahkan tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan Baekhyun."_

" _O-key.. aku mengerti, kekuatan Istriku luar biasa, tapi bisakah kau beri tahu dimana dia?"_ Chanyeol memotong, ia menggertakan giginya. Bukan karena lawannya sulit ditaklukan atau pun merasa kesal karena lawannya kali ini, tapi menunggu Yoora memberikan jawaban yang ia inginkan rasanya lebih sulit dibandingkan melawan anak buah Hades saat ini.

" _Apa itu?"_ seketika Chanyeol mengoceh kembali.

" _Kenapa?"_

" _A-pa?!"_

" _Apa yang terjadi?"_ Sehun, Kris dan Suho bergantian menyahut ucapan spontan Chanyeol.

" _Aku baru saja dicium."_ Chanyeol menjelaskan.

" _Kau pasti kelelahan! Otakmu terkikis oleh api Phoenix!"_ Luhan menyindir dan beberapa suara tertawa terdengar ikut meramaikan.

" _Son, mungkin kau telah dicium oleh salah satu Kerberos yang sudah tak bernyawa karenamu.."_ kali ini sang Ayah ikut merespon dan suara gelak tawa semakin terdengar lebih riuh karena bukan hanya beberapa Putera Mahkota yang menertawakan hal itu, para Raja ikut tertawa mendengarnya dan juga Yoora, Luhan, Tao sera Kyungsoo ikut tertawa disana.

" _Kyungsoo bahkan ikut menertawakan mengetahui kebodohanmu!"_ Sehun kembali memekik keras. _"—Aw!"_ namun akhirnya dia mengeluh kesakitan.

" _Ada apa denganmu?"_ Luhan mengkhawatirkan.

" _Sesuatu baru saja memukul kepalaku."_

" _Ya, bayangkan itu Kerberos yang melakukannya!"_ Chanyeol menyahut kesal, ia kembali memfokuskan dirinya menyerang beberapa musuh yang berada didekatnya.

" _Aku baru saja merasakan hal yang sama!"_ Kris menyambung lagi. _"kali ini bukan sesuatu.. seseorang.. seseorang baru saja mencubit lenganku!"_

Luhan menghela nafas dengan kencang, _"Mungkin kalian bertiga harus beristirahat.."_

" _Lelah menjadikan otak kalian berhalusinasi."_ Yunho menambahkan pernyataan dari Luhan.

Sementara ketiga pria disana masih terdiam berusaha mempercayai apa yang baru saja terjadi dengan mereka. Chanyeol dan Kris melanjutkan penyerangan, lain halnya dengan Sehun yang bergerak untuk berpindah menyusul Luhan, ia meyakinkan dirinya nampak membutuhkan istirahat sejenak.

"Ya, kau memang nampak lelah." Luhan menyusul langkah Sehun yang tengah berjalan kearahnya. Pria itu tidak bisa memberikan komentar sanggahan karena memang dirinya merasa lelah teramat sangat mengingat mereka sudah bergelut melawan kaum _Hades_ dan juga mahkluk – mahkluk _Kerberos_ berjam – jam lamanya.

"Kau juga lelah." Sehun merangkul bahu Luhan, membawa tunangannya lebih dekat dalam dekapannya.

Luhan menggeleng, "Aku baik – baik saja.." kini giliran Sehun yang menggelengkan kepalanya tanda ia tidak sanggup membantah apa yang dikatakan oleh tunangannya.

" _Okey.. cepatlah beristirahat! Karena kami juga ingin merebahkan badan walau hanya sebentar.."_ Jongdae bersuara disana.

"Kalian bisa beristirahat.." Yoora berucap demikian sesaat pandangan matanya melihat kearah langit yang telah terbuka memancarkan sinar mentari yang begitu terang dan kemudian nampak barisan para malaikat Surga turun dengan kuda – kuda putih dan juga pasukan pengawal langit lainnya. "Penyerangan selanjutnya akan datang dan mereka yang akan membantu selagi kita beristirahat…"

" _Bagus! Aku akan menyelesaikan ini lebih dulu!"_ Suho segera menghela nafas lega dan melemparkan aliran ombak terakhir yang ia buat sebelum akhirnya bergerak berbalik kearah Istana. Jongdae melakukan hal yang sama, membunuh beberapa lawan yang masih berada didekatnya dengan lemparan kilat yang begitu besar dan kuat hingga membuat sekelilingnya hangus dalam sesaat dan kemudian ia meninggalkannya begitu saja.

" _Aku akan memanggil Chanyeol, sepertinya adikmu tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh kakaknya."_ Yunho langsung bergerak menyusul Putera sulungnya yang masih terjebak melawan pasukan Hades bersama dengan _Sang Phoenix._

" _Ayah.."_ Yoora memanggil. _"Aku rasa biarkan Baekhyun yang memanggil suaminya.. Baekhyun berada didekat sana dan aku sudah meminta ia untuk menyusul Chanyeol._

 **.**

Baekhyun mendengar panggilan Yoora lewat pikirannya dan juga informasi untuk memanggil Chanyeol yang tenggelam dalam serbuan pasukan _Hades_ dekat dengan pintu yang terhubung ke dunia bawah tanah.

"A-apa tidak apa bila kita semua beristirahat?"

" _Tidak apa Baekhyun, pasukan pengawal langit dan beberapa malaikat akan menggantikan kita semua untuk sementara."_ Yoora menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Baiklah.. kami akan kembali." Baekhyun menurut, menyelesaikan perlawanannya dengan tiga musuh yang mengikutinya lalu melesak cepat untuk menyusul kearah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berada tepat di dekat pintu masuk dunia bawah tanah dan sedari tadi tanpa mengenal lelah menebaskan setiap pasukan Hades yang hendak keluar, membakar mereka dengan api _Phoenix_ dan juga menghancurkannya. Karena dirinya melawan seorang diri disana, Chanyeol bahkan tidak menyadari dirinya sudah terkepung dengan ribuan pasukan lainnya dan juga _Kerberos_ disekitarnya yang mulai menyerang dirinya.

Didominasi dengan rasa lelah dan juga rasa kesal menghadapi semakin banyak lawanya, Chanyeol tidak ingin menguras tenaganya dengan melawan mereka satu per satu. Dirinya mengeluarkan api miliknya untuk menyelimuti pedang miliknya dan menebaskan dengan gaya memutar mengelilingi dirinya layaknya pusaran api, melemparkan bola – bola api berukuran besar dan tak jarang ia berulang kali terbang dan kembali ke tanah dengan maksud menghantam kumpulan musuh di bawahnya dengan kekuatan hebat.

Tapi sepintar dan sekuat apapun Chanyeol disana, terkadang ia juga lengah dengan kondisi sekitar dan melupakan serangan dari sisi yang tidak ia perhatikan.

" _Chanyeol, belakangmu!"_ Suara Yoora yang memperingati dirinya terlambat untuk ia dengarkan sehingga kini badannya terhantam pukulan keras dari senjata anak buah _Hades,_ badan Chanyeol terhempas jauh, menabrak kawanan _Hades_ dan juga _Kerberos._ Chanyeol kembali terjebak, mendapati serangan telak dari mereka semua dan harus berjuang seorang diri.

Bukan hanya pukulan atau tusukkan pedang yang ia hadapi, cabikan dari gigi _Kerberos_ harus ia rasakan. Cabikan dari _Kerberos_ memang tidak mematikan tapi rasa sakit, perih dan panas akan terasa begitu lama pada kulit yang tercabik. Walaupun Chanyeol bisa memulihkan diri dengan cepat, rasa sakit yang ia dapati tetap saja akan sangat menganggu konsentrasinya.

"Apakah ada yang bisa membantuku disini?!" ia mulai merasa kesulitan dan berteriak meminta bantuan.

" _Chanyeol, kembali ke Istana!"_ Sang ayah berteriak, _"Biarkan pasukan langit yang melawan mereka!"_

"Ayah tidak membantu." Chanyeol masih terus melawan mereka semua, hingga akhirnya ia cukup terkepung dan bahkan beberapa dari pasukan _Hades_ mulai berani melemparkan badan mereka kearah Chanyeol, membuat pria itu tersungkur ke tanah, tenggelam dalam timbunan badan – badan pasukan bawan tanah.

" _Bodoh."_ Yoora menyeletuk melihat keadaan adiknya.

Tetapi meskipun terkubur dengan timbunan badan – badan _Kerberos_ dan makhluk lainnya, Chanyeol justru dibuat bingung karena ia sama sekali tidak merasakan berat dan sakit berada dalam tumpukkan mereka semua, bahkan rasa sesak pun tidak ia rasakan.

Baekhyun memberikan bantuan untuk membantu Chanyeol terbebas dari serangan para _Kerberos_ dan juga kepungan pasukan _Hades._ Busur panah yang ia arahkan dari jarak cukup jauh bergerak cepat diikuti dengan sapuan kekuatan perisainya hingga mampu meratakan sisa – sisa _Kerberos_ dan pasukan lainnya, kekuatan itu juga berhasil menghempaskan kepungan yang berada disekeliling Chanyeol.

Dan ketika Chanyeol membuka matanya, ia baru menyadari dirinya berada dalam lingkaran kekuatan perisai Baekhyun. Istrinya berada bersama, memeluk badan Chanyeol, wajahnya tersenyum bahagia karena setelah beberapa jam mereka bisa saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Terima kasih." Chanyeol mengusakkan hidungnya kearah Baekhyun dan wanita itu tertawa geli sebagai balasannya.

"Lain kali jangan bertindak bodoh lagi." Baekhyun mengerucut sedih

" _Oh, Ayolah.. cepat kembali ke Istana. Kalian berdua."_ Yunho kembali berbicara kearah mereka.

"Baik Ayah." Chanyeol menjawab langsung, "Kau bisa bawa kita untuk terlepas dari kerumunan ini?" dan kini bertanya kearah istrinya.

"Aye captain." Baekhyun mengangguk, dalam hitungan detik berikutnya mereka berdua sudah hilang dari tempat itu dan terlihat bergabung dengan yang lainnya didalam Istana.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Berapa lama kita harus melawan mereka? Ini tidak akan selesai dengan mudah begitu saja kan? Bagaimana keadaan Irene?" Krystal nampak tidak tenang. Bukan hanya karena keberadaan adiknya yang tidak bersama dengan dirinya tapi melihat pasukan langit dan juga Kerajaan yang tengah berperang melawan musuhnya di luar sana semakin membuat dirinya takut bahwa hari ini adalah hari mereka hidup di dunia.

"Irene masih bersama dengan Jongin, dan aku jamin adikmu akan aman bersama dengannya." Yoora memberikan jawaban dengan jaminan menyebutkan nama Jongin yang masih bersama dengan Irene.

"Dimana mereka?" kali ini giliran Minseok yang bertanya.

"Korea."

Minseok menganggukkan kepala , menyusul kearah Krystal untuk memberikan minuman agar adiknya itu lebih tenang.

Di lain tempat, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berada berdampingan dan melihat dari kejauhan bagaimana pertahanan dan penyerangan yang dilakukan oleh Pasukan Langit dan Pengawal Kerajaan diluar perisai pelindungnya. Chanyeol merangkul badan istrinya dan memberikan usapan bermaksud memberikan perasaan tenang dan aman kepadanya.

"Apa kita akan berhasil?" Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang tengah memandangi drinya. Suaminya itu menggeleng dan menggedikan bahu memberikan jawaban yang memang ia tidak bisa menjawabnya saat ini.

"Dulu aku percaya, bahwa Kekuatan Elayne dan Phoenix pasti bisa memenangkan peperangan ini.. tapi setelah mengalaminya secara langsung.. aku ragu.. ragu bukan karena kita tidak bisa memenangkannya.. tapi ragu karena apabila kita memenangkannya.. apakah ada kehidupan kita selanjutnya? Apakah kita menang dan tetap hidup, atau kita menang dan kita berakhir bertemu dengan kematian?"

Chanyeol terdiam disana mendengarkan karena sejujurnya itu adalah apa yang ia pikirkan sejak pertama kali kekuatan Phoenix ia miliki. Dan mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun setelahnya semakin menguatkan pemikirannya selama ini.

"Yang terpenting adalah kita harus memenangkan perang ini." Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya. "Mungkin kita akan mati setelahnya, tapi aku ingin berharap pada Dewa.."

Baekhyun menyimak, mereka saling bertatap dalam diam menunggu Chanyeol melanjutkan permohonannya. "Bila kita memang ditakdirkan mengalahkan Hades dan semuanya, dan bila memang nyawa kita yang harus direnggut.. aku hanya berharap ia menemukan kita di kehidupan selanjutnya. Aku tidak peduli pada dunia keberapa, di langit keberapa.. yang aku minta dimana pun itu, aku menginginkanmu ada disana." tangan Chanyeol berpindah memegang wajah Baekhyun dan memberikan usapan disana sebelum kedua belah bibir mereka saling bertemu dan melumat lembut penuh gairah serta perasaan yang menyiksa karena enggan untuk dipisahkan untuk kesekian kalinya.

 _I will find you._

 _My small world that holds the entire universe._

"Apapun yang terjadi.."

"Tetap berada di dekatku."

 **.**

 **.**

Selain Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang memilih untuk berada di balkon lantai dua, Sehun dan Luhan berada didalam kamar bersama dengan Jongdae dan juga kedua ayah mereka, sisanya berkumpul di dalam ruangan besar. Yoora, Tao, Kris, Minseok, Krystal, Kyungsoo, Suho dan Para Raja lainnya. Mereka benar – benar memanfaatkan waktu istirahat yang ada untuk mengumpulkan kembali energi agar bisa kembali melawan para lawan dari Kaum Hades nantinya.

Kris sedari tadi hanya diam melihat pemandangan sekitarnya, beberapa pengawal dan juga teman – temannya tengah saling bercakap – cakap membicarakan strategi dan juga permasalahan Irene. Setelah ia melihat Yoora telah kembali duduk dengan tenang, barulah dirinya melangkah menyusul gadis itu dan duduk tepat disebelahnya.

"Apa yang mau kau tanyakkan?" Kris tersenyum mendengar ucapan Yoora yang mengggunakkan kekuatannya lebih dulu sebelum ia mengatakan satu kata pun.

"Kalau kau sudah mengetahui apa yang ingin aku tanyakan.. bukankah seharusnya kau sudah tahu jawaban apa yang akan kau katakan padaku?" Kris melanjutkan memberikan tantangan pada Yoora dan gadis itu menggeleng.

"Belum saatnya.." jawabannya terdengar lirih. "Peperangan ini masih panjang.. dan aku bahkan lelah untuk melihatnya berulang – ulang—

Belum selesai Yoora mengatakan kalimat yang ingin ia ucapkan, dirinya kembali mendapatkan penglihatan yang sudah lama ia nantikan. Penglihatan akan apa yang terjadi pada akhirnya, bagaimana keadaan mereka semua pada akhirnya, dan bagaimana hasil perlawanan terhadap kaum Hades semuanya terlhat dengan begitu jelas didepan mata Yoora.

"Yoora.. kau bisa mendengarku?" Kris mulai panik karena Yoora bukan hanya duduk termenggu larut dalam lamunannya, air matanya terus mengalir dan entah disadari atau tidak tangannya merengkuh bagian dadanya seakan – akan ada rasa sakit yang amat menyiksa disana.

"Panggilkan Raja Yunho." Siwon memerintahkan Minseok dan Krystal untuk memanggil Yunho yang berada dikamarnya.

"Yoora.. tenangkan dirimu.." Kris menggenggam tangan itu dengan begitu erat dan terus memperhatikan apa yang terjadi dengan Yoora disana.

Sementara itu, Chanyeol yang masih mencium Baekhyun dengan gairah nafsunya seketika meneteskan air mata bersamaan dengan penglihatan yang didapati oleh Yoora didalam sana. Apa yang dialami Yoora, apa yang dilihat oleh Kakaknya itu bisa ia lihat dan rasakan semuanya.

" _Seseorang tolong ikuti Chanyeol sekarang! Ia ingin menyerang dunia bawah tanah!"_

" _A-aku akan kesana!"_

" _Apa yang mereka lakukan?"_

" _Jongin, bunuh Irene sekarang!"_

" _Tidak—kau tidak bisa membunuh adikku!"_

" _Dia bukan Irene—Hades sudahberpindah kedalam dirinya—Chanyeol!"_

" _Kau! Kau membunuh Chanyeol!"_

Yoora tersungkur diatas lantai dengan Kris yang memegangnya denga erat, gadis itu masih terdiam dalam isakan tangisnya. Hampir semua anggota Kerajaan sudah berkumpul disana dan menanyakkan kondisi dari Yoora tapi gadis itu masih memiliki tatapan kosong di matanya.

"Yoora.." Kris memanggil namanya, membuat Yoora menoleh memperlihatkan lebih jelas wajahnya yang penuh dengan aliran air mata dan setelahnya pria itu memeluk badan Yoora dengan erat dengan maksud memberikan ketenangan tapi nyatanya Yoora semakin menjerit meluapkan kesedihannya.

"Aku tidak bisa mencegahnya—aku tidak bisa menemukan jalan lain.." Yoora meraung dalam tangisan dipelukan Kris. Dan bagi mereka yang melihat itu semua sama – sama memiliki keyakinan bahwa akhir dari peperangan yang mereka hadapi saat ini tidak akan berakhir dengan bahagia.

 **.**

 **.**

"Apapun yang terjadi di akhirnya.." Yunho tengah berusaha mengucapkan ucapan penyemangat bagi semuanya mengingat mereka akan kembali masuk kedalam medan peperangan sesaat lagi. Tapi sekeras apapun ia mencari kata – kata yang tepat untuk menghilangkan rasa takut dan juga kesedihan, tidak ada satu pun yang bisa ia temukan untuk bisa diucapkan kepada semuanya. Bahkan para Raja lainnya juga tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan dirinya untuk mengucapkan sepatah atau pun dua patah kata.

"Ini harus menjadi akhir bagi _Hades_." Chanyeol melanjutkan, anak pertamanya itu menggantikkan dirinya untuk berbicara disana. Salah satu tangannya masih menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun sementara satu nya lagi menggenggam tangan Yoora yang masih terlihat menunduk menutupi kesedihan di raut wajahnya.

"Apapun yang akan terjadi nantinya.. ini adalah akhir bagi Hades. Sekuat apapun dia melawan dan bertahan maka sekuat itu pun kita akan melawan dan bertahan untuk menghadapinya. Akhir dari perang ini adalah Hades yang tewas dihadapan kita.. dan itu lah yang akan kita berikan padanya. Tidak peduli berapa banyak yang akan tewas, siapapun yang akan terbunuh, misi kita adalah membunuh Hades." Chanyeol berucap yakin dengan semangat yang meluap, dan apa yang dikatakan dibalas dengan semangat yang sama oleh anggota Kerajaan lainnya.

Para Raja berpelukan satu sama lain, mereka juga memeluk satu per satu anak – anak mereka, Sehun memeluk erat Luhan dan enggan untuk dilepaskan, sama halnya dengan Chanyeol yang enggan melepas pelukannya pada badan Baekhyun. Minseok dan Krystal saling merangkul satu sama lain, Jongdae dan Tao saling berpelukan didekat Luhan dan juga Sehun. Sementara Kris entah karena didasari hal apa, setelah pria itu memeluk Baekhyun, kini ia beralih kearah Yoora dan memeluk gadis itu dengan begitu eratnya. Kris bahkan mencium pipi dan kening Yoora secara bergantian dan setelahnya Yoora membawa Kyungsoo untuk berada didekatnya, menggenggam tangan gadis itu dan juga tangan Tao yang sudah berpindah berdiri di dekat Yoora.

"Semua siap?" Baekhyun menanyakkan pada yang lainnya sebelum ia membuka perisai yang melindungi Istana Eowyn.

Chanyeol masih berada disampingnya, menggenggam tangannya, dan disisi kanannya terdapat Kris. Para Raja berbaris tepat dibelakang mereka dengan kuda – kuda yang siap untuk berlari dan terbang menyerang lawan mereka. Suho, Sehun, Jongdae, Minseok dan Krystal berada di barisan ketiga dan nampak siap menunggu perisa dibuka.

Baekhyun mengarahkan tangannya ke udara dan bergerak ke sisi sebelah kanan, atas gerakkannya itu, terlihat bayangan lapisan yang terbuka sedikit demi sedikit. Chanyeol dan Kris melesak pergi terbang dengan begitu cepat, disusul kuda – kuda Para Raja yang berlari kencang kedepan. Sehun membawa Krystal dalam pusaran angin untuk keluar mencari posisi yang tepat dalam melawan musuh, sementara giliran Jongdae yang membawa Minseok keluar dari balik perisai itu.

Baekhyun menutup kembali perisainya. Kini menyisakkan dirinya beserta Luhan, Kyungsoo, Tao dan juga Yoora yang memang akan tetap berada menjaga Istana Eowyn dan berlindung dengan perisai Baekhyun.

"Sejujurnya aku ingin berada diluar sana.. tapi pasti aku akan membuat Sehun kehilangan fokusnya.." Luhan berucap demikian melihat dari kejauhan Sehun sudah bersemangat menyerang dan bahkan membawakan tornado untuk memporak – porandakkan pasukan Hades.

"Keselamatan kalian adalah yang terpenting."

"Keselamatanmu juga Baekhyun.." Kyungsoo membalas, memeluk badan Baekhyun sebelum wanita itu melangkah mendekat kearah pembatas perisainya dan menembus lapisan pelindung itu.

* * *

 **Loves of Tales**

* * *

Mereka kembali berperang.

Semakin banyak lawan yang dikeluarkan oleh Hades sebanyak besar pula kekuatan yang mereka keluarkan dengan begitu semangatnya.

Pasukan langit dan juga pelidung kerajaan kembal bergabung dan tidak ada kata istirahat untuk kali ini karena masing – masing dari mereka lebih terfokuskan untuk menyerang, membunuh dan menghabisi setiap kaum Hades maupun _Kerberos_ yang terlihat.

"Jumlah _Kerberos_ berkurang!" Kris berteriak dari atas langit, melihat naganya sudah menghabisi semua kawanan _Kerberos_ yang berjumlah cukup banyak sementara dari arah pintu bawah tanah yang terbuka, tidak ada lagi makhluk jenis itu terlihat muncul kembali.

" _Kau yakin? Kenapa masih ada beberapa yang mencoba menghancurkan perisai yang melindungi Istana!"_ Luhan berucap, ia dan Kyungsoo tengah berusaha membunuh satu persatu _Kerberos_ yang mencoba merusak perisai pelindung Istana Eowyn. Luhan menghempaskan satu per satu hewan buruk rupa itu, melemparkan kearah Jongdae yang diselimuti kilatan petir atau terkadang kearah Suho yang bisa membuat hewan – hewan itu mati karena tenggelam dalam balutan air.

Lain halnya dengan Kyungsoo yang terlihat lebih berani untuk melawan mereka saat ini, ia membawa akar – akar pepohonan dari dalam tanah guna ditusuk dan dihujam kearah para _Kerberos_ hingga menembus kebagian depan tubuh hewan tersebut, dan diakhirnya ia akan menggeser permukaan tanah untuk menguburkannya.

"Kumpulkan mereka semua menjadi satu, aku akan membakar habis." Kris mengatakan rencananya, dan sedetik kemudian Luhan melakukan apa yang Kris arahkan dengan bantuan Kyungsoo yang mengikat mereka semua menjadi satu kumpulan. Naga Kris mendekat dengan wajah marah dan siap mengeluarkan ledakan api dari dalam mulutnya. Tanpa aba – aba dari Kris, Sang Naga langsung menyemburkan api panasnya kearah kumpulan _Kerberos_ hingga yang tersisa hanyalah serpihan abu.

" _Tidak ada lagi Kerberos yang masih hidup."_ Informasi itu Yoora bagikan kepada semuanya.

"Bagus! Kita hanya perlu melawan zombie – zombie ini!" Sehun menjawab asal karena sejujurnya ia tengah kesal merasakan lelah mencoba membunuh anak buah Hades yang bisa dikatakan memang mirip zombie.

" _Hujamkan pedangmu tepat di kepalanya."_

"Terima kasih informasinya, coba saja sendiri!" Sehun menjawab kesal kearah Yoora.

" _Biar aku bantu."_ Awalnya Baekhyun tertawa mendengar adik kakak itu lagi – lagi beradu pendapat dan ia juga tidak bisa menahan tawanya melihat Sehun seorang diri diserang oleh para zombie dengan jumlah banyak.

Gerakkan cepat Baekhyun membuat para zombie itu tertusuk berkaitan satu sama lain dengan panah yang ia arahkan tepat di dada para zombie.

"Bunuh mereka." Baekhyun menyempati mengedipkan matanya kearah Sehun sebelum ia akhirnya beralih untuk melawan musuh – musuhnya di tempat lain.

" _Pria macam apa kau ini."_ Sang Ayah mengejek kearah Sehun mendapati anaknya harus dibantu oleh Baekhyun hanya untuk membunuh lawan.

Dan karena kejadian itu hampir semua keturunan Kerajaan dan juga Dewa tertawa dibuatnya meskipun sedetik kemudian mereka kembali fokus menyerang. Bahkan Yoora dan Tao ikut berbagi senyuman disana mendengar apa yang telah dilakukan Sehun dan Baekhyun diluar sana. Ada perasaan sedikit tenang dalam hatinya karena meskipun dalam kondisi peperangan seperti ini pun mereka masih memiliki sedikit kebahagian kecil.

"Ya, Luhan.. apa yang dilakukan calon suamimu itu." Tao berteriak kearah Luhan dan kakaknya disana membalas dengan tatapan sinis lalu ia tersenyum dengan kepala menggeleng. Tao kembali tertawa melihat Luhan dan Kyungsoo dan juga tertawa disana.

Yoora melihat kearah ketiganya, masih dengan senyuman terbentuk diwajahnya tapi sedetik kemudian senyumannya hilang dengan pandangan matanya jauh tenggelem dalam pengilhatan yang didapatkan olehnya. Ia kembali harus tertarik tenggelam akan penglihatan beberapa kejadian yang akan terjadi diluar Istana.

"Yo—yoora-na.. ada apa?" Tao menyadari apa yang terjadi dengan Yoora disampingnya. Kekhawatiran Tao semakin terlihat mengingat Yoora nampak diam namun tangannya terlihat bergetar cepat. "Yoora-naa.." suaranya semakin lirih.

Yoora tenggelam dalam penglihatannya, ia mendapatkan beberapa gambaran yang berbeda seperti sebelumnya. Ia bisa melihat semuanya masih nampak melawan beberapa anak buah Hades, rasa lelah bisa ia lihat di wajah mereka semua, Bala bantuan dari Olympus dan Pengawal Malaikat bahkan sudah turun tangan guna menghadapi pasukan anak buah Hades yang tidak ada habisnya.

Lalu setelahnya ia ditarik masuk kedalam dunia bawah tanah, matanya menangkap Hades yang tengah duduk di singgasananya, menatap jauh dengan begitu murka, ada mahkota yang dipakai diatas kepalanya menunjukkan dialah sang Penguasa Dunia Bawah Tanah. Mahkota dengan dua tanduk besar berwarna merah padam layaknya menggambarkan keadaan dunia bawah tanah yang dipenuhi dengan api neraka.

Detik selanjutnya Yoora ditarik kembali untuk lebih melihat jauh kejadian – kejadian lainnya, bagaimana Channyeol masuk ke dalam dunia bawah tanah demi menghadang Hades untuk naik ke atas permukaan, bagaimana Jongin yang harus terus berpindah – pindah tempat karena kini Hades sudah mengetahui keberadaan Irene yang bisa saja ia pergunakkan untuk membangkitkan Kronos kembali.

" _Yoora.."_

" _Yoora.. kau dengar aku?"_

" _Yoora.."_

" _Yooraaa!"_

Suara Chanyeol dan juga Tao menyadarkan dirinya kembali, gelisah dan juga takut kembali ia rasakan hingga membuat otaknya sesaat tidak bisa ia gunakkan untuk berpikir jernih.

" _Kau baik – baik saja?"_ Chanyeol menanyakkan ketika ia bisa mendengar suara nafas Yoora yang tersenggal – senggal.

"A-aku baik – baik saja.."

" _Kau yakin?"_

Yoora menganguk. "A-aku yakin.. a-aku hanya butuh waktu untuk kembali mencerna dengan apa yang baru saja aku lihat—"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab lagi, ia merenung dalam pikirannya sementara fokusnya terus ditumpahkan untuk melawan sisa – sisa pasukan _Hades_ yang masih berkeliaran disekitarnya.

"Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.." Yoora berucap tidak yakin namun setelah helaan pendek dari nafasnya ia melanjutkan ucapannya. "…Kalau aku membunuhnya saat ini.. yang akan terjadi setelahnya sama seperti penglihatan pada masa lampau.. tapi kalau aku tidak membunuhnya.. ia akan membunuhmu.. dan kemudian Baekhyun akan—"

" _Bunuh Irene."_ Chanyeol memberikan jawaban dengan yakin tanpa perlu meminta waktu pada Yoora untuk mempertimbangkan pilihannya.

"Chanyeol…?"

" _Bunuh Irene dan aku akan membunuh Hades. Hanya itu satu – satunya jalan dan kesempatan kita."_ Adiknya memberikan pengulangan dan menekankan setiap kalimat yang ia ucapkan.

"A-aku akan menanyakkan ini pada Yixing.."

" _Yoora.. kita tidak punya waktu banyak."_ Chanyeol mengingatkan.

"Aku tahu."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Apa yang akan terjadi bila _Hades_ menemukan kita disini?"

Irene dan Jongin masih berjalan berdampingan, berbaur dengan para penghuni Kota Tokyo yang tengah sibuk berlalu – lalang pada jalanan yang mereka lalui.

"Kita akan berpindah lagi." Jongin menjawab dengan nada berbisik. Mereka mungkin berbicara menggunakan bahasa Dewa dan tidak akan ada yang mengerti apa arti ucapan keduanya tapi tetap saja Jongin harus menaruh kewaspadaan terhadap sekitarnya.

"Sampai kapan?" Irene menanyakkan lagi belum puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Jongin karena hampir setiap saat ia menanyakkan hal itu, jawaban yang ia dapat juga selalu sama. Hanya sebuah pelarian dan tidak ada kalimat yang tepat sebagai akhirnya.

"Bisakah kau diam? Kita harus bergerak cepat dan berpindah terus." Jongin merasa kesal, menatap sinis kearah Irene lalu menggandeng tangan gadis itu untuk berads didekatnya. Melangkah dan bergerak dalam irama yang sama.

Jongin menuruti naluri serta ingatannya menelusuri setiap jalanan yang ada di Kota Tokyo hingga mereka berada dalam jalanan komplek perumahan didaerah itu. Irene yang terlihat tidak tahu apa – apa akhirnya berhasil untuk menutup mulutnya rapat - rapat dan tak lagi bersuara, ia hanya menuruti kemana Jongin membawanya.

Hingga langkah kaki mereka berdua berhenti karena Jongin memang memutuskan berhenti ketika mereka berdua tepat berada pada pintu sebuah rumah beukuran sedang dengan dua pintu kayu berwarna cokelat menyambut kedatangan mereka. Hanya ada sebuah lonceng kecil di tengah – tengah pintu itu dan tandpa ragu, Jongin membunyikkannya sebanyak sembilan kali dengan irama pelan. Tepat pada bunyi terakhir ke-sembilan pintu itu terbuka, Jongin menggandeng tangan Irene kembali dan mereka berdua melangkah masuk kedalam rumah itu.

"Ini rumah Glorfindel." Jongin memberi tahukan kepada Irene meskipun gadis itu tidak menanyakkan mengenai rumah siapa yang mereka masuki.

"Oh." Irene menjawab singkat.

"Kita akan beristirahat malam ini disini, kau bisa mandi dan berganti pakaian di kamar Yoora.. besok pagi – pagi kita akan berangkat lagi." Jongin menunjukkan salah satu kamar yang berada di ujung lorong dimana mereka berada. "Aku berada dikamar ini, kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu bisa mengetuk atau kau bisa menemui Bibi Yumi, dia biasanya di ruang tengah atau dapur." Tangan Jongin menunjuk lagi kearah pintu kamarnya lalu menunjukkan arah ruang tengah dan dapur.

Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Kita akan aman disini. Yixing sudah memantrai setiap rumah – rumah miliki keturunan Dewa agar tidak bisa ditembus oleh para musuh maupun siapa saja yang tidak kita ijinkan untuk masuk.. tapi tetap saja.. kita harus terus berpindah agar tidak ada Kota yang dihancurkan oleh Hades."

Irene mengangguk lagi. "A-aku akan masuk.. terima kasih." Ia menundukkan kepala lalu melangkah masuk menuju kamar Yoora yang akan ia tempati malam ini.

 **.**

 **.**

"Sudah kalian temukan mereka?" mata merahnya menyala terang layaknya kobaran api sementara raut wajahnya nampak terlihat marah ketika melihat dua orang yang bisa dipanggil tangan kanannya melangkah ragu – ragu serta takut.

"Belum Yang Mulia.." salah satu menjawab dan setelahnya mereka berdua berlutut seakan – akan memohon ampunan dari hukuman yang akan didapat karena tidak bisa memberikan jawaban yang diinginkan oleh sang Raja.

"Kalian sama sekali tidak berguna.." suara lainnya menjawab. Suara yang berasal dari kobaran api diatas cawan tinggi terletak tepat disebelah kursi singgasana dengan tumpukkan tulang belulang dan juga tengkorak tersusun.

"Ka-kami sudah berusaha Yang Mulia.. tapi mereka nampaknya bisa kabur dari penglihatan kami dan juga bersembunyi ke segala tempat.."

"Hm."

"Gadis dengan penglihatan itu pasti sudah mengetahui apa yang kita rencanakan!" api dalam cawan besar itu bersuara lagi dan kali ini kobaran api yang ada disana semakin membesar membuat seluruh api yang mengelilingi ruangan itu semakin memanas.

Sosok yang duduk di singgasana penuh dengan tengkorak – tengkorak dan nyala api menggerakkan tangannya memberikan perintah untuk meletakkan mahkota bertanduk dengan nyala api padam. Tepat ketika Mahkota itu terpasang diatas kepalanya, seluruh api yang berada disana meluap dan semakin membuat panas ruangan tersebut. Tongkat di tangannya terlihat muncul dan hampir menyerupai ular, serta jari – jari tangannya semakin mencuat tumbuh runcing seakan – akan siap menerkam siapa saja yang berada didekatnya.

"Sudah saatnya kita menjemput ajal mereka.. dan berikan seluruh dunia peringatan bahwa kematian sudah dekat!" sosok itu memberikan perintah, mengarahkan tongkat ular yang ada ditangannya pada api di cawan, hingga membuat tongkat itu terbakar dan semakin membuat bentuknya menyerupai lilitan ular, kobaran api itu juga menjalar pada seluruh tubuhnya. Api itu semakin menyatu hingga rupa pada sosoknya yang terlihat hanyalah kobaran api dan mahkota tanduk diatas kepalanya.

"Berikan peringatan kepada mereka bahwa Hades kembali datang." Ucapan terakhirnya ia katakan tepat setelah ia duduk kembali pada singgasananya, mengarahkan tongkatnya kedepan sebagai perintah beberapa pasukkannya untuk menyerang.

* * *

 **Loves of Tales**

* * *

Ada perbedaan kondisi yang terjadi ketika seluruh keturunan Kerajaan Olympus dan juga Yang Maha Kuasa tengah menghadapi pasukan Hades didunia mereka. Eowyn mungkin menjadi pusat peperangan tapi meskipun demikian, seluruh Kerajaan yang lainnya turut serta melakukan perlawanan yang sama dengan yang lainnya. Glorfindel, Lynkestis, Eleanor, Tiranis, dan Thalin mengalami penyerangan yang sama dan seluruh pasukan Kerajaan berjuang melawan segala serangan meskipun pada akhirnya mereka harus tewas karena kekuatan Hades tidak setara dengan kekuatan yang mereka miliki.

Dan Dunia Luar dimana keturunan Manusia berada saat ini harus mengalami hal serupa meskipun bukan dengan kedatangan para pasukan Hades yang siap membunuh mereka. Bencana alam adalah serangan yang diberikan Hades disana.

Bagian Dunia Timur lebih dulu mengalami serangan diawali dengan gempa bumi berkekuatan dahsyat, mengakibatkan tsunami dan kerusakan cukup fatal. Tentunya bisa dipastikan jutaan manusia yang tinggal didaerah itu tewas dalam serangan awal yang _Hades_ berikan. Tak hanya itu, _Hades_ bahkan meluapkan api – api dari dunia bawah tanah melalui pegunungan yang ada membentang luas, api itu meluap bersamaan dengan gempa bumi dan akhirnya mengalirkan lahar api panas. Membakar apapun yang menghalangi aliran lahar tersebut.

Dan semua itu terjadi bergantian hingga seluruh bagian dunia luar mengalami hal yang sama.

"Mereka harus kembali! Mereka harus kembali!" Yoora berteriak seketika sembari menggenggam tangan Tao yang sedari tadi berusah menenangkan dirinya karena lagi – lagi ia mendapati penglihatan dari apa yang akan terjadi. Penglihatan akan perbuatan _Hades_ selanjutnya.

"Hei—hei,.. tenang.. tarik nafasmu.."Kris menenangkan, memegang kedua bahu Yoora dengan begitu erat, mengusap dan tak jarang pria itu merengkuh badan Yoora agar bisa tenang dalam pelukannya. "Tenangkan dirimu…" lirihnya berucap seakan – akan melantunkan doa agar Yoora bisa kembali tenang.

"Yoora-na.." Tao ikut berucap lirih dan gadis itu semakin terlihat ingin menangis disamping Yoora.

"Ya.. Tao-ah.. jangan ikut menangis.." Kris berucap membawa badan tinggi Tao untuk berada didekatnya dan ikut masuk dalam rangkulan dekapannya.

"Sssst.. tenanglah kalian berdua.. tidak apa – apa.." Kris berusaha lagi menenangkan, tangannya masing – masing mengusap lengan Yoora dan juga Tao bersamaan.

"Mereka harus kembali…" Yoora berucap lagi. "Dan akhirnya akan semakin dekat.." lirihnya terhenti karena isakan tangisnya semakin terdengar lebih keras. Kris melepaskan dekapan pada tubuh Tao agar ia bisa memeluk tubuh Yoora lebih dalam berharap membuat gadis itu lebih tenang.

"A—apa yang terjadi?" suara Jongdae terdengar. Tao yang melihat kakaknya langsung berhambur menuju Jongdae dan memeluk tubuh kecil pria itu. Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang terlihat bergabung kembali kedalam Istana melakukan hal yang menghampiri Tao dan juga Yoora.

"Yoora-na!" teriakan Sehun terdengar kemudian. Kris sempat menoleh untuk memperlihatkan bahwa Yoora berada bersamanya dan Sehun lekas menyusul kesana.

"Yoora-na.."

Mendengar suara adiknya, Yoora melepaskan pelukan pada tubuh Kris dan berpindah memeluk tubuh Sehun disana. "Sttt.. tidak apa – apa.." Sehun ikut menenangkan. "Apapun yang terjadi.." belum sempat Sehun melengkapi apa yang ingin diucapkan olehnya, sang kakak lebih dulu menggeleng dengan isakan semakin keras sehingga membuat semua orang yang sudah berkumpul disana terdiam dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Tidak apa – apa.." Sehun mengulangi lagi mengucapkan kata – kata itu.

Yang terdengar menggema diruangan itu hanyalah sudara isakan Yoora bergantina dengan isakan Tao. Sementara yang lainnya saling mengunci rapat mulut mereka untuk tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun karena dirasa itu tidak akan berarti bagi keduanya. Tao terlihat lebih tenang setelah memeluk badan Luhan, sementara Yoora masih terlihat terisak pelan dalam dekapan Sehun.

"Dimana Chanyeol dan Ayah?" Yoora bertanya setelah ia terdiam cukup lama, wajahnya masih tenggelam dalam dekapan Sehun.

"Mereka diluar, bersama pasukan yang lain dan juga Baekhyun." Sehun menjelaskan dengan pandangannya melihat kearah yang lainnya guna untuk melihat siapa saja yang bergabung bersama dirinya kembali kedalam Istana. "Baekhyun memasang lagi perisainya dalam jarak cukup jauh dari Istana untuk memberikan waktu pada kita."

"A-aku ingin berbicara pada Raja.. Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Minseok dan juga Krystal…"

"Aku akan panggilkan mereka." Jongdae dengan sigap melangkah keluar guna memanggilkan orang – orang yang ingin Yoora temui. Kris dan Sehun saling menatap dalam ragu dan juga penuh kecemasan, dan juga tangisan Tao semakin terisak hingga Luhan dan Kyungsoo akhirnya ikut merasakan sedih dan mereka bertiga menangis dalam pelukan bersama.

"Te—temani Luhan." Yoora mengangkat wajahnya, memperlihatkan aliran matanya yang begitu deras mengalir membasahi mata dan juga pipinya. Ia mendorong Sehun kearah Luhan, sementara sesudahnya ia menarik tangan Kris agar bisa ia jadikan sebagai sanggahan.

Tapi ketika melihat sang Ayah dan juga Chanyeol sudah melangkah cepat kearahnya, Yoora melepaskan pelukannya pada tangan Kris dan kemudian berhambur kearah Chanyeol, memeluk badan sang adik, dan tangisnya kembali pecah.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Tidak!" suara penolak dari Krystal terdengar melengking pada ruangan dimana dirinya berada bersama dengan Para Raja, Chanyeol, Kris, Baekhyun, Yoora dan juga Minseok.

Pembicaran serius yang mereka lakukan dengan kesimpulan akhir membunuh Irene untuk mencegah adiknya dirasuki kekuatan _Hades_ jelas mendapatkan penolakan darinya.

"Tidak!—kau tidak bisa membunuh adikku!" ia memperjelas lagi. "Minseokkie?!" kini ia berterik kearah sang Kakak yang nampak lemas dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa setelah mendengar segala penjelasan dari penglihatan yang Yoora dapatkan.

"Kalau kita tidak membunuh Irene.. semua apa yang kita lakukan akan sia – sia.. reinkarnasi akan terjadi lagi.. dan kita harus mengulang semuanya dari awal." Chanyeol membantu memberikan penjelasan kepada Krystal mengenai alasan mengapa Irena harus mereka bunuh. "Kekuatan yang ia akan miliki terlalu bahaya bila _Hades_ lebih dulu mendapat dirinya, aku juga tidak yakin bia ia kembali ke Istana dan baru mendapatkan kekuatan itu.. apakah ia bisa membantu kita atau tidak."

"Sebenarnya.. apa kekuatan yang akan dimiliki oleh Irene?"

Mendengar pertanyaan yang dilayangkan Minsoek sontak suasana terdengar hening, sesekali isakan Yoora terdengar namun mulut gadis itu masih tertutup rapat belum mau menjawab pertanyaan yang dilayangkan oleh Kakak dari Irene.

"Irene bisa mengendalikan sihir.." Yixing yang entah kapan bergabung bersama mereka dalam ruangan yang terkunci itu memberikan jawaban dan sontak semua mata melihat kearahnya. "Hanya saja yang ia bisa kendalikan adalah _Black Magic_ dan tentunya sangat sangat berbahaya untuk kita semua."

" _Black Magic?"_ Minseok masih belum memahami jawaban yang Yixing katakan kearahnya.

"Sihir Hitam, _Magic Chaos.._ segala ilmu hitam dalam dunia sihir akan dikuasai oleh Irene dalam sekejap.." Yixing langsung memberikan penjelasan dan membuka lembaran halaman – halaman dari buku yang melayang karena kekuatannya. Halaman itu terbuka pada penjelasan dimana kekuatan sihir memiliki keseimbangan, sihir murni dan juga sihir hitam. Dimana keduanya harusnya berjalan dengan seimbang guna membuat dunia berjalan dengan semestinya.

"Aku tidak menyangka Dewa akan memberikan kekuatan paling bahaya ini kepada Irene.. tapi kalau sampai _Hades_ mendapatkannya.. maka sudah pasti kita semua akan berakhir."

"Bukannya kau seharusnya bisa mengalahkan Irene dengan sihirmu?" Kris bertanya tanpa tahu menahu mengenai semuanya penjelasan lebih detailnya.

"Aku bisa melawannya, Baekhyun bisa melawannya.. tapi tidak bila Irene dikuasai _Hades._ Bayangkan kekuatan jahat sama – sama berkumpul?" Yixing mengingatkan lagi. "Irene bisa memanipulasi semuanya, kemarahannya bisa menghancurkan sebuah gunung dalam sekejap, kekuatan dalam dirinya bisa menahan serangan apapun.. bahkan Naga-mu bisa dengan mudah dikalahkan olehnya."

Ucapan Yixing bukan hanya memberikan penjelasan mengenai kekuatan Irene namun juga menimbulkan kekhawatiran terhadap semuanya.

"Kita terlambat mengetahui kekuatan Irene.. kalau saja sebelum peperangan ini dan kekuatannya sudah muncul mungkin kita bisa membimbing dirinya untuk menggunakkan untuk melawan _Hades_ dan menyeimbangkan alam, tapi.."

"Anggap saja ini takdir yang Dewa dan Maha Kuasa inginkan." Chanyeol memotong memberikan kesimpulan.

"A-aku melihat Irene berhasil ditangkap oleh salah satu pasukan _Hades."_ Yoora akhirnya menjelaskan penglihatan yang sempat ia dapatkan. "Mereka berada di kediaman Glorfindel namun seluruh perlindungan yang ada di tempat itu tidak berguna karena bencana yang disebabkan oleh _Hades._ Jongin sudah berusaha terus menerus menghindar hingga akhirnya mereka tertangkap."

Semua yang berkumpul disana mendengarkan apa yang Yoora jelaskan, mereka bukan hanya mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan gadis itu tapi juga ikut memperhatikan raut wajahnya yang menunjukkan kesedihan mendalam.

"Irene dibawa oleh _Hades,_ ia diberikan sentuhan api neraka dan tentunya memancing kekuatan dalam dirinya—"

Sesak dalam dirinya kembali meliputi hingga mulutnya terlihat ragu untuk kembali mengucapkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Dan Irene akan dikuasai _Hades_ untuk membunuh kita semua.." Chanyeol-lah yang akhirnya melanjutkan apa yang tidak bisa dikatakan oleh Yoora. Mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol disana tentunya membuat semua orang beralih melihat kearahnya, terlebih Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak mengatakan apapun, ia hanya berdiri dihadapan Chanyeol, memandangi pria yang berstatus suaminya itu dalam diam. Dan Chanyeol merasa begitu menyakitkan melihat ada kesedihan dan perasaan aneh yang coba Baekhyun ungkapkan kepadanya.

"Apapun bisa terjadi.." Chanyeol membawa tangan Baekhyun dalam genggamannya. "Mungkin itu akan terjadi mungkin tidak.. tapi takdir kita tidak bisa seindah seperti yang kita inginkan bukan?"

"A-apa tidak ada cara lain? Maksudku.." Zhoumi akhirnya bersuara, berusaha menyampaikan apa yang ada dipikirannya ketika sedari tadi mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Yoora, Chanyeol dan juga perdebaan antara Krystal dengan Yoora. "A-apa dengan membunuh Irene.. hanya dengan membunuh Irene kita bisa menang melawan _Hades?"_

Apa yang dikatakan oleh Zhoumi menarik perhatian semuanya.

"Yoora mendapatkan beberapa penglihatan." Yixing menjawab, mewakilkan Yoora yang nampaknya kesulitan untuk memberikan penjelasan mengingat gadis itu masih terlihat shock dengan kondisi penglihatan terakhir yang ia dapatkan.

"Beberapa penglihatan memungkinkan akan menjadi akhir perlawan kita saat ini, ada kekalahan dan ada juga kemenangan.. namun memang tidak berakhir indah untuk kalian." Ucapan terakhirnya ditujukan pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun disana. Yixing menatap Chanyeol lebih dalam dan _Sang Phoenix_ tersenyum kecil kearahnya.

"Sebelumnya Yoora tidak pernah mendapati penglihatan akan kekuatan Irene yang akan dimanfaatkan oleh _Hades,_ ia hanya mendapatkan penglihatan bahwa Irene memang diincar oleh _Hades_ untuk menjadikannya tubuh tumpangan agar _Rhea_ bisa kembali hidup. Tapi kini mendengar mengenai kekuatan Irene.. dan aku juga sudah menanyakkan pada Para Dewa dan Dewi, semuanya membenarkan akan kekuatan yang akan dimiliki oleh gadis itu—"

"Tapi tidak dengan membunuh adikku!" Krystal lagi - lagi memprotest. "Katakan pada Dewa dan Dewi yang memberikan kekuatan pada dirinya untuk mengambil kekuatan itu!"

"Krystal!" Yunho memarahi ucapan gadis itu yang mulai keluar dari jalur pembicaraan mereka.

"APA?! Kenapa aku tidak boleh menyalahkan Para Dewa dan Dewi yang memberikan kita kekuatan?! Bukankah ini salah mereka karena memberikan kekuatan hanya untuk mengalahkan _Hades!"_

"Krystal! Jaga ucapanmu!" kali ini Siwon yang memperingati.

"Kenapa bukan mereka saja yang melawan _Hades!_ Bukankah mereka lebih kuat dibandingkan kita semua!"

 _Plak._

Bukan lagi dengan ucapan keras atau kalimat larangan, kali ini Krystal dibungkam oleh tamparan keras yang mana dilakukan oleh Kakaknya—Minseok.

Dan keadaan menjadi canggung setelahnya karena Krystal tidak lagi mengutarakan pendapat, gadis itu melenggang keluar dengan langkah lebar.

Minseok menahan diri, menstabilkan nafasnya lalu berbalik melihat kearah semuanya yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Aku tidak melarang dan aku tidak memberikan ijin akan apa yang ingin kalian lakukan pada Irene... aku hanya ingin ini cepat selesai." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Minseok mengikuti apa yang Krystal lakukan, melangkah keluar dari ruangan dan meninggalkan yang lainnya untuk mencari jalan terbaik apa yang akan mereka lakukan mengenai adiknya, Irene.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kami diperintahkan untuk mengosongkan rumah dan ikut bergabung dengan pemerintahan masuk kedalam kapal itu." Salah satu penjaga rumah Glorfindel berucap kepada Jongin.

Sudah dua malam Jongin dan Irene berada di rumah itu dan merasakan getaran gempa bumi yang cukup keras, beruntung bangunan rumah perlindungan itu cukup kuat karena memang dilindungi oleh sihir yang memang Yixing rapalkan untuk rumah Glorfindel.

"Apa keadaan di luar cukup parah?"

"Kami tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya Tuan Muda.." penjaga rumah yang lain menjawab dengan wajah sedih.

Dampak dari Bencana alam yang terjadi di dunia luar semakin meluas, hampir setengah dari bagian dunia luar sudah mengalami dampak dari gempa bumi, tsunami dan juga letusan gunung berapi yang mengakibatkan banyaknya jumlah korban yang meninggal akibat semua bencana itu.

Jongin nampak berpikir sejenak dan meminta dua orang penjaga rumah itu untuk bersiap – siap mengikuti arahan yang sudah dicetuskan oleh Pemerintah Negara Brazil. Evakuasi seluruh warga yang masih selamat, membawa mereka untuk berkumpul dalam Kapal – kapal yang sudah disiapkan untuk bencana besar semacam ini.

"A-apa kita akan ikut masuk kesana?" Irene yang sedari tadi bersembunyi dibalik dinding dan mencuri dengar apa yang dibicarakan oleh Jongin dan kedua penjaga rumah akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menanyakkan keputusan yang akan Jongin ambil.

Jongin menoleh kearah gadis itu dengan wajahnya yang tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. "Bersiap – siap saja.. aku akan memikirkannya lebih dulu."

Irene mengangguk ragu dan pasrah. "Mu-mungkin lebih baik kita ikut masuk dalam kapal itu.. setidaknya.. kita akan selamat dari bencana alam ini.." setelah berucap demikian, Irene kembali melangkah menuju kamar yang selama dua hari ini ia tinggali untuk bersiap – siap.

Jongin menatap diam punggung gadis itu selagi dirinya mencoba memanggil Yoora untuk memberikan keputusan apa yang harus ia ambil di situasi sekarang ini.

 _Yoora-na.. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jongin mengatakan, seluruh Pemerintah Dunia Luar sudah memberikan peringatan evakuasi kedalam kapal." Yoora berucap kepada mereka yang masih berada di ruangan bersamanya.

"Keadaan sudah semakin mencekam." Yunho menyambungi.

"Biarkan mereka berdua masuk kedalam kapal itu—"

"Bukankah sama saja mempermudah _Hades_ mencari Irene? Bila ia berada di dalam kapal itu, ia bisa saja meledakkan kapal itu atau membuatnya tenggelam dalam ombak besar."

Perdebatan selanjutnya terjadi antara para Raja yang sama – sama mengungkapkan pendapat terbaiknya.

Yixing dan Yoora saling bertukar pandang mendengarkan keempat Raja setiap Kerajaan beradu pendapat.

"Semakin lama kalian berdebat, pasukan _Hades_ bisa saja menyerang Istana kembali kapan saja."Chanyeol akhirnya bersuara menyudahi perbincangan panjang dan tak berujung karena tidak ada keputusan bulat yang akhirnya disetujui oleh satu sama laim.

Sejatinya ia tahu bahwa keputusan untuk membunuh Irene pastinya tidak akan mendapatkan banyak dukungan mengingat yang mereka bicarakan adalah mengenai nyawa seseorang terlebih nyawa dari kaum mereka sendiri. Tapi kembali lagi dengan apa yang Yoora dapatkan dalam penglihatannya, tidak membunuh Irene berarti membuat hal yang selama ini mereka lakukan dalam memerangi _Hades_ akan terasa sia –sia.

"Panggil mereka kembali, biarkan Irene berada dalam perlindungan Perisai Baekhyun. Itu akan memudahkan kita mengawasi Irene, apabila kekuatannya muncul, kita bisa mengambil keputusan lain nantinya." Yunho mengulangi lagi pendapat yang ia rasa bisa diterima oleh beberapa pihak.

"Terserah." Zhoumi menjawab asal mengingat ia menolak membawa Irene kembali masuk karena hal itu tentunya mengundang lebih banyak musuh dan juga Istana akan kembali menjadi sasaran utama dalam penyerangan pasukan _Hades._

"Aku setuju." Lain halnya dengan Siwon yang kini sudah mendukung keputusan Yunho, bagi dirinya Irene dan Jongin berada bersama di dalam Istana menambah kekuatan mereka. Jongin bisa ikut berperang sementara Irene berada bersama Yoora dan Yixing dan tentunya dengan perlindungan perisai Baekhyun yang sangat kuat.

"Baekhyun akan ikut bersama dengan Irene, Yoora dan Yixing." Chanyeol menambahi keputusannya dan tentunya mendapat penolakan dari Baekhyun.

"Tidak! Aku ikut berperang." Wanita mungil itu menatap marah kearah Chanyeol dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut. "Aku bisa menjaga semuanya meskipun aku ikut berperang!" ia menolak keras dan mengingatkan apa saja yang sudah ia lakukan selama perlawanan sebelumnya.

Yunho dan Zhoumi memaksakan senyuman melihat tingkah Baekhyun disana sementara Siwon tertawa karah Chanyeol yang kini terlihat menyerah mendengar protes dari istrinya.

"Adikku bisa ikut berperang." Kris ikut mendukung, "Dan bukankah belum lama ini adikku baru saja menyelamatkanmu karena kebodohan dirimu Yang Mulia?" Kris mengingatkan akan kejadian yang belum lama terjadi.

Suasana cair dan hangat mulai terasa didalam ruangan itu, keputusan untuk memanggil Jongin dan Irene sudah diputuskan dan saat itu juga Yoora menghubungi sang adik dan dalam hitungan beberapa menit kedepan mereka berdua akan bergabung didalam Istana. Tapi dalam hitungan menit lainnya, suara getaran dan juga ledakkan kembali terdengar yang mana terdengar jauh dari Istana.

Sehun lebih dulu membuka pintu mengabarkan kondisi yang terjadi sebelum salah satu yang berada diruangan menanyakkan apa yang terjadi.

Gempa bumi dan juga letusan gunung terjadi di sekitar tanah Eowyn dan berdampak pada kondisi sekitar Istana yang tidak terlindungi oleh perisai Baekhyun. Lahar panas bahkan mulai mengaliri kondisi sekitar tanah negeri itu.

Tanpa menunggu perintah, Suho menggunakkan kekuatannya untuk mengaliri lahar panas itu dengan aliran air, Minseok ikut serta mendinginkan tanah – tanah sekitarnya dengan kekuatan es yang ia miliki.

"Pasukan Istana tidak akan bisa ikut bergabung dengan kita melawan _Hades.."_ Yunho mengungkapkan kekhawatirannya melihat tanah – tanah didepan pandangan matanya nampak retak dan terisi oleh lahar panas.

Yoora ikut melihat hal di sekelilingnya dari balkon Istana, semuanya kembali terlihat sama dengan apa yang ia dapatkan pada penglihatan sebelumnya. Bagaimana Baekhyun berada bersama Suho dan Minsoek berusaha mengatasi apa yang baru saja terjadi, bagaimana Chanyeol dan Kris membawa _Phoenix_ dan Sang Naga untuk melihat kearah kejauhan untuk siap kembali menyerang apabila pasukan _Hades_ kembali menyerang mereka. Para Raja bahkan kembali bergabung dengan para pengawal Olympus dan Malaikat dengan kuda terbang mereka, menunggu untuk menyambut perang yang lainnya.

"Sedikit lagi bukan?" Yixing menghampiri Yoora, berdiri tepat disamping gadis itu, kedua tangannya berpegangan pada pinggiran balkon Istana dan pandangannya melihat kesekitar Istana yang terlihat layaknya mereka sudah berada di dunia bawah tanah. "Akhirnya akan tiba dalam beberapa jam kedepan.." Yixing melanjutkan ucapannya dengan sedikit keraguan tersirat disana.

"Apa Chanyeol sudah tahu?" ia menanyakkan kearah Yoora.

Gadis itu tidak menjawab. Yoora masih dalam posisi yang sama, berdiri dalam diam dengan pandangannya menatap kosong jauh kedepan.

* * *

 **Loves of Tales**

* * *

Perang kembali tersaji didepan mata mereka, tapi kali ini bukan hanya _Kerberos_ dan juga para mahluk – mahluk bawah tanah yang menyerupai zombie yyang muncul menyerang mereka. Ledakkan api – api dari bawah tanah dan juga aliran lahar panas membasahi seluruh permukaan tanah disekitar pergerakkan dari pasukan _Hades_ itu dan tentunya hal itu membuat sulit pergerakkan dari beberapa Putera dan Puteri Mahkota yang tidak memiliki kekuatan seperti Chanyeol, Kris, Baekhyun, Minsoek dan juga Suho.

" _Ini akan sulit.."_ Luhan berkata demikian saat melihat pemandangan kemunculan pasukan _Hades_ jauh dari sipit matanya.

Sangkakala pasukan Langit berbunyi tepat ketika Naga milik Kris memuntahkan api dari dalam mulutnya dan membuat beberapa pasukan yang baru saja bermunculan terbakar habis. _Phoenix_ menyusul, berterbangan diatas mereka dan juga melemparkan luapan api, Chanyeol yang menunggangi diatasnya turut serta mengayuhkan pedangnya memenggal setiap bagian kepala dari para mahkluk – mahkluk yang berjalan disana.

" _Suho! Hadang mereka dengan air dan Minseok buat kembali dinding es bersamaan dengan aliran yang Suho bawa!"_ Chanyeol memerintahkan ketika melihat ada beberapa pasukan yang tidak terkena semburan api dari _Phoenixnya_ maupun Naga milik Kris.

" _Kyungsoo.. gali tanah Eowyn hingga kembali ke permukaan tanah yang baru."_ Yunho meluapkan pemikirannya mengenai kekuatan yang dimiliki Kyungsoo dalam pengendalian tanah dan bumi.

" _A-apakah bisa?"_ Kyungsoo terdengar ragu.

" _Kita patut mencoba semua hal Tuan Puteri, maukah kau mencobanya?"_ Yunho memberikan keyakinan.

" _A-akan aku coba."_

" _Terima kasih, Luhan sayang.. bisa kau porak – porandakan mereka hingga keatas langit? Itu akan membantu kami diatas sini.."_

" _Baik Raja.."_ Luhan bersiap begitu pun Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi mengatur pola nafasnya untuk memberikan keyakinan pada dirinya bahwa ia bisa mengendalikan tanah bumi Eowyn.

" _Lakukan setelah aba –aba dari ku."_ Baekhyun bersuara, ia terlihat berdiri seorang diri diluar perisai pelindung, mengeluarkan busur panahnya dan bersiap – siap membidik barisan terdepean _Kerberos_ dan juga pasukan _Hades_ yang tengah berlari kearahnya. Chanyeol dan Kris masih disekitar belakang mereka, ikut mengejar dengan terus memuntahkan api – api untuk membakar semuanya. _"Chanyeol.. biarkan Phoenix mengikuti arah panahnya.."_

Meskipun Chanyeol tidak mengetahui apa yang ingin direncanakan oleh Baekhyun, suaminya tetap menuruti, membiarkan _Phoenix_ menyusul Baekhyun dan menunggu sampai anak panak yang ia pegang terlepas dari pegangan tangannya.

Yoora dan Yixing yang sebelumnya berdiri saling diam dengan pemikiran masing – masing, keduanya pada akhirnya saling menatap dengan senyuman. "Setidaknya kita bisa tahu sehebat apa kekuatan _Elayne_ yang belum pernah kita lihat sebelumnya.." Yoora mengatakan lebih dulu dan Yixing mengangguk setuju.

" _Kyungsoo, Luhan.. sekarang!"_

Kekuatan yang dimaksud akhirnya terlihat dengan jelas oleh semuanya, ketika Baekhyun melepaskan anak panahnya nampak lapisan cahaya terbentuk dalam sebuah garis yang membentang seluas daratan Istana Eowyn. Lapisan Cahaya itu kemudian menyatu dengan api _Phoenix_ dan terlihat warna biru indah dengan percikan api terlihat. Bentangan itu mampu meratakan semua pasukan _Hades_ keseluruhannya beserta dengan para _Kerberos_ yang berada diatas permukaan tanah maupun yang tengah Luhan arahkan untuk mengudara agar bisa terbunuh oleh para pasukan Langit. Tapi dengan kekuatan Baekhyun, semuanya habis terbakar dengan api _Phoneix_ hingga tak tersisa bahkan sampai pada pintu keluar dari dunia bawah tanah.

Kyungsoo yang mengeluarkan kekuatannya bersama dengan apa yang Baekhyun lakukan berhasil melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Yunho kepadanya. Tanah – tanah yang sebelumnya terbakar karena lahar panas kini mulai terkubur tergantikan dengan bagian tanah lain yang belum terkontaminasi lahar panas.

" _Wow."_ Satu kata itu diucapkan oleh semuanya yang menatap kagum melihat hanya dengan kekuatan Baekhyun dan _Phoenix_ dengan mudahnya semua habis tewas tak tersisa.

" _Kenapa Baekhyun tidak menggunakkan kekuatan itu dari tadi!"_ Sehun yang memekik kagum tetap melayangkan protest.

"Karena belum saatnya." Yoora yang menjawab dengan singkat. "Jongin dan Irene akan tiba." Ia kemudian mengingatkan mengenai dua orang yang sempat dibicarakan cukup serius beberapa saat lalu.

" _Apa Jongin bisa menembus perisai Baekhyun?"_ Chanyeol berkata demikian, ia dan Kris sudah berada disamping kanan dan kiri Baekhyun, mereka bertiga kini yang berada di barisan terdepan dalam menjaga pertahanan Istana Eowyn. Yunho dan para Raja lainnya serta pengawal Langit mendaratkan kuda – kuda mereka dan membentuk barisan dibelakangnya.

Yoora tidak memberikan jawaban dari pertanyaan Chanyeol, ia dan Yixing mendongak kearah langit dan juga sekitarnya karena seharusnya dari penglihatan yang ia dapatkan sebelumnya, Jongin mampu berpindah ke berbagai tempat manapun meskipun tempat itu terlindungi perisai Baekhyun sekali pun.

" _Dia tidak mungkin salah tempat kan?"_ Sehun ikut mengomentari disertai kikikan ketawa dari Jongdae.

Tak lama, akhirnya Jongin dan Irene terlihat mendarat begitu saja tepat didepan gerbang Istana Eowyn. Irene lekas berlari menghampiri Krystal dan Minseok yang memang berada tak jauh dari tempat itu, sementara Sehun turut menghampiri kakaknya disana, diikuti Jongdae dan juga Suho dibelakangnya.

Minseok dan Krystal saling berpelukan, Yoora bahkan bisa melihat Irene nampak menangis dan menjelaskan segala ketakutannya ketika dirinya bersama dengan Jongin selalu berpindah – pindah menghindari kejaran pasukan _Hades._ Dan semakin ia tenggelam memperhatikan mereka, semakin rasa takut dan juga rasa bersalah menguasai dirinya.

"Apakah pilihan yang kita ambil ini salah?" ia berucap kepada Yixing yang setia berada disampingnya.

Yixing sempat memandang Yoora begitu lama sebelumnya ia kembali memperhatikan kearah barisan pertahanan dan juga dimana Irene berada. "Tidak ada pilihan yang salah.. karena kita tahu akhirnya akan sama. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memang pada akhirnya tidak diijinkan memiliki akhir bahagia."

" _Son, senang melihatmu kembali."_ Suara Yunho yang tengah berbicara dengan Jongin mengalihkan lamunan Yoora akan akhir peperangan yang sedari tadi menghantui dirinya.

" _Di luar lebih mencekam Yah, terima kasih karena memanggil kami kembali. Aku benar – benar tidak tahu harus kemana lagi disana."_ Yoora mendengarkan jawaban Jongin dan membuat ia merasa bersalah karena meminta sang adik untuk membawa Irene untuk menghindar dari kejaran pasukan _Hades._

" _Maafkan kami.."_ Yunho meminta maaf lebih dulu, kalimatnya mewakili perasaan bersalah Yoora. _"Kau masih bersemangat untuk membantu kami berperang?"_

" _Tentu saja! Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat betapa seramnya Kerberos."_ Jongin tertawa kecil diakhirnya.

" _Okeh.. baby bro! bersiaplah karena Kerberosmu akan muncul kembali."_ Chanyeol menyudahi percakapan kecil itu karena matanya bisa menangkap ada pergerakan baru dari jalan keluar yang terhubung ke dunia bawah tanah.

Yunho memerintahkan kembali semuanya untuk bersiap pada posisinya. Jongin dan Krystal bergabung dengan Yunho, mereka berdua menunggangi kuda Langit sama seperti para pasukan Langit lainnya. Luhan, Kyungsoo bergabung dengan Sehun dan juga Jongdae berada di ujung batas perisai Baekhyun yang melindungi Istana. Sementara Suho dan Minseok berada di luar perisai, menunggangi kuda langit dan akan mengerahkan kekuatan mereka dari posisi tersebut.

Kris, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun-lah yang akan menyerang lebih dulu diikuti dengan pasukan para Raja dan Pasukan Langit lainnya.

" _Bila kita gagal.. pastikan Yixing membawa kalian berempat kembali ke Olympus."_ Yunho menyempatkan diri berucap kearah Yoora untuk mengingatkan kesempatan agar puteri pertamanya masih bisa menyelamatkan dirinya, Tao dan juga Irene.

"Aku akan berada disini hingga akhir." Yoora mengucapkan keinginan finalnya, "Aku tidak akan kemana – mana hingga semuanya selesai."

" _Yoora."_ Chanyeol menolak apa yang Yoora katakan.

"Itu keputusanku.. aku akan berada di Eowyn sampai semuanya selesai." Yoora mengulang lagi.

"Berperanglah, bunuh _Hades._ " Ucapannya menjadi penutup pembicaraan mereka karena setelahnya getaran tanah kembali terjadi tapi kini tidak ada lahar panas melainkan api neraka yang menyelimuti dunia bawah tanah terlihat muncul ke permukaan dengan semua pasukan bawah tanah menyeruak keluar.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Yoora mendapatkan pemandangan yang sesuai dengan penglihatannya.

Kali ini ia bahkan tidak ikut mengomentari apa yang harus dan tidak dilakukan oleh mereka yang ikut berperang disana, ia bahkan tidak berada disamping Tao seperti sebelumnya. Ia meminta Yixing untuk berada dekat dengan kedua gadis itu sementara dirinya masih berada di balkon jendela Istana dan memperhatikan keadaan perang disana.

Satu hal yang membuat ia merasa sedikit lega hanyalah karena kekuatan Baekhyun yang semakin luar biasa dikerahkan oleh wanita mungil itu. Yoora bahkan bisa mengetahui wajah Chanyeol yang selalu takjub ketika Baekhyun menggunakkan kekuatannya untuk memudahkan mereka semua membunuh ribuan pasukan _Hades_ yang semakin lama terus bertambah.

Belum ada pasukan Langit yang terbunuh sedari tadi dan itu membuat Yoora sedikit tenang, karena sebelumnya ia mendapati ada saat dimana perlawanan mereka mengalami kelemahan karena _Hades_ membunuh seluruh pasukan Langit dalam sekejap.

"Aku rasa.. tetap akan ada perbedaan meskipun yang kau lihat sekarang hampir sama dengan yang sebelumnya.." Yixing kembali menghampiri Yoora untuk ikut melihat keadaan yang saat ini terjadi.

"Aku tidak tahu.." Yoora menjawab lesu. "Entah kenapa aku memiliki firasat buruk tentang ini." ia bergumam pelan dengan salah satu tangannya yang memegang bagian dada kirinya demi menenangkan detak jantungnya yang terpompa begitu cepat.

Dan tibalah saatnya, jawaban dari segala kekhawatiran yang selama ini ia rasakan ketika melihat Chanyeol bergerak cepat menyusul kearah celah pintu dunia bawah tanah.

"Seseorang tolong ikuti Chanyeol sekarang! Ia ingin menyerang dunia bawah tanah!" Yoora memekik berusaha mendapatkan perhatian yang lain tepat ketika _penglihatannya_ menunjukkan sang adik tengah bergerak cepat menyerang sekumpulan pasukkan Hades yang baru saja muncul dari dunia bawah tanah. Chanyeol melesat cepat diikuti _Sang Phoenix_ dibelakangnya, pedangnya terayun menebas setiap bagian tubuh para _Kerberos_ maupun makhluk – makhluk bawah tanah yang bermunculan, _Phoenix_ melesakkan api abadi miliknya kearah mereka guna memusnahkan setiap bagian dengan begitu saja atau pun terkadang ia membiarkan bola – bola api yang Chanyeol arahkan meledak dengan begitu dahsyat kearah mereka.

" _Aku akan menyusul kesana setelah ini!"_ Sehun menginformasikan kearah Yoora, sementara ia masih berurusan dengan lawan – lawannya. " _Jongdae-ya! Berikan aku petir kekuatan maksimal! Mereka akan aku arahkan kearahmu!"_ Sehun berucap lagi, meminta bantuan karena meskipun ia sudah melawan lawan – lawan disekitarnya dan memastikan mereka terperangkap pada pusaran tornado didekatnya, kekuatannya tidak bisa dipaksakan melawan mereka seorang diri.

" _Fokus didepanmu! Aku dan Kyungsoo akan mengurus lawan dibelakangmu!"_ suara Luhan terdengar. Mereka masih berada didalam perisai namun sudah tak lagi berada didalam Istana karena kekuatan Luhan tidak bisa menjangkau lebih jauh bila ia tetap berada di Istana, terlebih lawan – lawan mereka semakin bermunculan dimana saja, maka dari itu Luhan dan Kyungsoo mulai memberanikan diri untuk berada sedikit jauh dari Istana.

Kyungsoo mengarahkan akar – akar tanaman yang mana sedari tadi ia gerakkan untuk menjerat siapapun kaum Hades yang berada dalam jangkauannya, sementara Luhan ikut menarik semuanya untuk terjerat dalam lilitan akar tersebut dan kemudian mereka berdua akan mengarahkannya pada Suho atau pun Jongdae sebagai sang eksekusi akhir memusnahkan mereka, atau ia akan mengarahkan pada _Sang Naga_ milik Kris ataupun _Phoenix._

" _Luhan, arahkan jeratan Kyungsoo kearahku!"_ Sang Pemilik kekuatan Es ikut andil bergabung, Minseok berada didekat Krystal sejak tadi menyerang anak buah Hades di depan pintu bawah tanah yang mana tempat keluarnya para pasukan Hades. Meskipun hanya berdua dengan senjata pedang dan juga tentunya melesakkan kristal – kristal es dari tangannya cukup mampu membunuh mereka dalam jumlah banyak, Minseok bahkan tak segan – segan membekukan mereka hingga hancur berkeping – keeping dalam kepalan tangannya.

Sang adik, Krystal yang mana memiliki kekuatan _immortal_ memanfaatkan dirinya untuk memancing para kaum Hades untuk membunuhnya berulang kali namun pada akhirnya semua sia –sia karena merekalah yang akan habis dalam tebasan pedang dan juga Kristal Es dari Minseok. Terkadang ia bergabung dengan para pasukan Istana untuk menyudutkan beberapa _Kerberos_ dalam satu jaringan rantai dan kemudia membakar mereka hidup – hidup dengan bantuan api yang berasal dari Naga Kris ataupun api _Phoenix._

" _Kami butuh kekuatan tambahan di Selatan!"_ suara Raja Lykentis terdengar berteriak mengharapkan bantuan. Para Raja memang terlibat perlawanan dalam satu daerah dan itu turut dibantu dengan beberapa pasukan langit dan Malaikat yang ditugaskan turun dalam medan perang, mereka disana menahan dan menyerang beberapa anak buah Hades serta _Kerberos_ yang diperintahkan keluar dari dunia bawah tanah untuk menyerang.

" _Bukankah Chanyeol sudah berada disana?"_ Jongin berteriak bertanya

" _Dia sudah masuk kedunia bawah tanah!"_ Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. _"Kris mengikutinya!"_ Ia kesusahan menambahkan informasi mengingat dirinya tengah bergelut panas dengan lawan – lawannya meskipun Luhan selalu ikut andil membantu dirinya melawan siapa pun.

" _A-aku akan kesana!"_ pada akhirnya suara Baekhyun terdengar dan tentunya membuat mereka semua mulai mencuri pandang dimana wanita itu berada. Yoora bisa melihat pergerakan wanita itu yang bergerak cepat layaknya Jongin yang bisa berpindah tempat dalam hitungan detik. Kekuatan Cahaya yang dimiliki Baekhyun menyebabkan dirinya demikian. Sedari tadi Baekhyun bahkan menyerang setiap anak buah Hades dan beberapa _Kerberos_ dengan mudah, melemparkan beberapa anak panah dengan begitu cepat dan terkadang membakar penglihatan mereka dengan sinar pada dirinya yang terpancar begitu terang dan menyilaukan.

" _Dia tengah bergerak dibelakangmu Jongdae-ya._ " Yoora memberi tahu ketika nampak Jongdae tengah bingung karena beberapa lawan dibelakangnya terhempas geletak tak bernyawa begitu saja.

Dan tak lama terdengar bunyi ledakan terdengar dengan dampak hempasan angin dan juga beberapa serpihan ketika Baekhyun berhasil menyusul Chanyeol kedalam dunia bawah tanah.

Entah apa yang terjadi dibawah sana tapi keadaan di permukaan tanah Eowyn terlihat berbeda karena tidak ada lagi mahkluk – mahkluk pasukan _Hades,_ tidak ada lagi _Kerberos_ yang berkeliaran menyerang mereka, api – api yang berkobar yang mana berasal dari dunia bawah tanah bahkan tidak terlihat.

Semuanya lenyap bersamaan dengan bunyi ledakkan akibat Baekhyun masuk kedalam dunia bawah tanah.

"Perisainya menghilang.." Yixing yang baru saja bangkit karena ikut terhempas dari efek ledakan itu melihat kondisi sekitar Istana.

" _A-apa yang terjadi?"_ semua Raja menanyakkan hal yang sama kearah dirinya dan juga Yoora.

"Me-mereka melawan _Hades.._ " Yoora menjawab dengan mulutnya yang terasa tak sanggup untuk sekdear mengucapkan satu kata karena apa yang ia lihat saat ini melalui kontak dengan pikiran Chanyeol terlalu mencekam untuk dijelaskan kepada semuanya.

" _A-apa maksudnya.."_ Kibum ikut menuntut penjelasan mengenai apa yang terjadi oleh Puterinya dan juga Chanyeol yang kini berada di dunia bawah tanah.

"A-aku akan menunjukkan pada kalian." Yoora menahan diri sekuat tenaga untuk menghubungkan semuanya dengan apa yang ada pada pikiran Chanyeol dan juga apa yang dilihat oleh sang adik.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Dunia Bawah Tanah – Kerajaan Hades.**_

Chanyeol terus melesak terbang menyatu dengan Phoenix, menusukkan pedangnya untuk menghujam apapun yang menghalanginya begitu juga dengan Kris beserta Naga miliknya, melalap habis keseluruhan penghuni dunia bawah tanah. Sama halnya dengan Baekhyun yang ikut mengikutinya dibelakang Chanyeol dan Kris. Kekuatan Cahaya yang dimilikinya terlihat memancarkan sinarnya lebih terang dan membuat beberapa makhluk di dunia bawah tanah itu merasakan perih terbakar karena sinarnya.

 _Hades_ menyambut mereka dengan menghadang kemana arah Chanyeol terbang bersama dengan _Phoenix._ Tangan besar milik _Hades_ tepat mencekik leher Chanyeol dan membanting badan pria itu dengan cukup keras ke bawah permukaan api neraka. Tapi _Hades_ tidak mampu melakukan hal demikian ketika dirinya mendapati Baekhyun mendekat kearahnya guna memberikan perlawanan yang lain. Perisai yang berada di diri Baekhyun melindungi wanita itu dari tangan dan juga api neraka yang _Hades_ arahkan kearahnya.

" _ **Elayne!"**_ Hades berteriak murka.

" _Ya? Kaget melihat kami?"_ Kris berucap, mengarahkan Naganya untuk menyerang kearah _Hades,_ semburan api yang disemburkan dari mulut sang Naga tidak mampu menghancurkan api yang menyelimuti tubuh _Hades._ Bahkan nyatanya api itu membuat tubuh _Hades_ semakin diselimuti api merah berkobar besar.

Chanyeol mengarahkan _Phoenix_ untuk berada bersama Baekhyun, menyelimuti perisai yang tengah Baekhyun keluarkan untuk meratakan seluruh dunia bawah tanah dan juga menghujam kearah tubuh besar _Hades._ Warna api biru yang terbentuk karena perpaduan kekuatan mereka membungkus luapan api dengan Nagamilik Kris.

" _Pertahankan seperti itu! Aku akan menebas kepalanya!"_ Kris berteriak meminta Chanyeol dna Baekhyun bertahan mengeluarkan kekuatan mereka sementara dirinya melesak terbang dengan cepat bersiap untuk melayangkan pedangnya pada bagain kepala _Hades._

" _Cepat!"_ Chanyeol berteriak mengingatkan agar tidak banyak waktu yang terbuang karena masih banyak ratusan makhluk – makhlu bawa tanah yang berkeliaran disekitar mereka.

Baekhyun tengah fokus untuk tetap mengeluarkan perisainya menyelimuti dirinya dengan sinar Cahaya dengan maksud bisa melenyapkan sedikitnya api – api Neraka disekitarnya.

Semuanya berharap Kris bisa melayangkan pedangnya, menebas kepala _Hades_ membunuh iblis itu dan semuanya berakhir. Tapi semuanya berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang pernah diperlihatkan kepada Yoora mengenai apa yang akan terjadi saat ini.

Sang Naga melilit tubuh besar _Hades_ dengan sekuat tenaga meskipun tubuh makhluk itu harus merasakan perpaduan panas dari api miliknya, api tubuh _Hades_ dan juga api yang dikeluarkan oleh _Phoenix_ dalam selubung perisai Baekhyun. Hujaman dari cakar kuku _Hades_ menusuk kedalam kulit tebal sang Naga ketika mereka sama – sama bergulat, kemurkaan _Hades_ berhasil melayangkan tongkat tengkorak di tangannya menusuk tepat di jantung makhluk itu sementara Kris yang tidak melihat hal itu terjadi masih di fokuskan untuk terbang kearah bagian kepala _Hades._

Ia lengah karena tidak memperhatikan Naga miliknya tengah terbunuh. Dan ketika ayunan pedang siap diarahkan kearah kepala _Sang Iblis,_ pada akhirnya tubuhnyalah yang terhujam dengan tongkat tengkorak yang sama

" _NOOOOOOO!"_

" _Kris! Brengsek!"_

Baekhyun berteriak marah sama halnya dengan Chanyeol.

Sama halnya dengan yang lain yang berada di atas permukaan tanah Eowyn.

Yoora tersungkur dengan aliran air mata yang terus mengalir deras, sesak pada dadanya meluap membuat ia terlihat begitu tersiksa dalam kesedihannya. Luhan yang jatuh pada dekapan Sehun dan ikut menangis mendapati Kris telah terbunuh disana.

"Semuanya bersiap!" Kibum merasakan marah mendapati Puteranya terbunuh disana, mengarahkan pasukan pengawal langit untuk ikut terbang bersamanya masuk kedalam duniah bawah..

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih tetap mengerahkan kekuatan mereka untuk membendung _Hades_ dalam lingkaran perisai. Keduanya memang nampak marah dan juga merasakan kehilangan karena Kris telah mengorbankan Naga dan juga dirinya dalam percobaan membunuh _Sang Iblis._ Dan kini tinggalah mereka berdua yang harus mencoba.

" _Aku akan mencoba satu hal."_ Chanyeol melihat kondisi sekitarnya, menyiapkan pedangnya dan memanggil _Phoenix_ untuk melebur bersama dirinya terbakar dalam lingkaran Cahaya milik Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol.."Yoora memanggil dengan suara lirih penuh ketakutan.

" _Aku akan mencobanya.. ceritakan padaku nanti kalau ini berhasil."_ Chanyeol menenangkan sang Kakak disana yang sangat ia yakin sudah terbebani dengan rasa kehilangan satu orang yang amat ia sayangi.

" _A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?"_ Baekhyun melihat kearah Chanyeol yang sudah diselimuti Sinar Cahaya dan Api Phoenix berwarna biru muda.

" _Aku akan membunuh Hades."_

" _Kita berdua Chanyeol!"_ Baekhyun mengingatkan atas kerja sama yang seharusnya mereka lakukan untuk membunuh _Sang Iblis._

" _Kau bersamaku sayang.. aku membawa Cahayamu disini.."_

" _Bu-bukan itu—"_

Baekhyun belum sempat mengatakan apa yang ingin ia ucapkan kepada Chanyeol karena suaminya lebih dulu melesak cepat masuk berlebur bersama tubuh _Hades_ yang tertahan dengan perisai Baekhyun. Chanyeol meledakkan _Api Phoenix_ dalam dirinya, membiarkan _Hades_ menyergap tubuhnya agar mereka berdua tetap berada dalam ledakkan besar dengan harapan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan mampu membuat _Iblis_ itu dikalahkan.

Ia membiarkan kekuatan Cahaya Abadi milik Baekhyun menyelubungi dirinya dalam ledakkan itu.

Teriakkan _Hades_ menggema bersamaan dengan ledakkan yang terjadi disana sementara Baekhyun menahan sekuat tenaga perisai pelindungnya dengan Cahaya miliknya agar ledakkan itu tetap berkumpul dalam satu tempat hingga _Hades_ terbunuh.

Tapi sekuat apapun ia menahan seorang diri, efek ledakan yang terjadi diluar perkiraanya dan akhirnya membuat dirinya melemah, perisainya terpecah dan efek ledakkan meluluh lantakkan dunia bawah tanah hingga mencurak ke atas permukaan.

Ledakkan yang terjadi membuat dampak keseluruhan tanah Kerajaan, bukan hanya Eowyn, tapi hampir seluruh tanah Dunia Kerajaan merasakan dampak dari ledakkan itu. Istana Eowyn bahkan hancur, beberapa bagian bangunan terlihat seperti akan roboh.

Beruntungnya Jongin dengan cepat memindahkan Yoora, Yixing, Tao dan juga Irene sehingga keempat wanita itu tidak terjebak pada reruntuhan bangunan.

"Cari mereka!" di lain tempat Kibum memerintahkan seluruh Pengawal Istana untuk mencari Kris, Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun diseluruh tempat mengingat dunia bawah tanah sudah hancur dan hanya terlihat serpihan – serpihan tengkorak serta tulang belulang disekitaran tanah disana.

"Jongin, cari mereka." Yunho memerintahkan anaknya untuk membantu pencarian.

Dan yang lainnya juga ikut membantu meskipun seharusnya ketika melihat Yoora yang larut dalam isakannya seperti halnya Yixing, mereka seharusnya sudah tahu jawaban apa yang akan didapat setelahnya.

"Mereka pasti masih hidup." Sehun menguatkan dirinya seorang diri sembari memeluk Luhan yang terisak dalam dekapannya.

"Itu Baekhyun!" Jongdae berteriak pada yang lainnya, tangannya menunjuk pada bulatan perisai yang tengah terbang kearah Istana dengan sinar cahaya melingkupi dirinya.

Semuanya berlari kearah perisai yang tengah melayang itu, Yoora dan Yixing pun ikut berlari dengan keyakian dan harapan kecil ada didalam benak masing – masing.

"A-aku butuh ramuan Yixing… Chanyeol.. Chanyeol butuh obat.." Baekhyun meraung menangis disana ketika melepaskan perisainya. Wajahnya dibanjiri dengan aliran air mata, tangannya bahkan bergetar menahan dua tubuh yang sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa diatas pangkuannya.

Melihat tubuh Kris dan juga Chanyeol disana yang tengah memucat, tangisan Yoora dan Luhan melengking keras. Para Putera Mahkota yang melihat pun tak bisa menahan aliran air mata mereka, meskipun sekuat tenaga mereka tutupi ketika memindahkan dua tubuh milik Kris dan juga Chanyeol.

"Chan-Chanyeol belum meninggal! Yixing cepat berikan obatnya!" Baekhyun berteriak, menarik tangan Yixing dan membawanya kedekat tubuh Chanyeol.

"Ayah! Ayah! Chanyeol belum meninggal!" wanita itu bahkan menolak ketika Kibum memeluk tubuh puterinya agar bisa ia tenangkan. "Hanya _Phoenix_ yang terbunuh disana.. Chanyeollku tidak.. Ayah harus percaya.."

Teriakan Baekhyun yang menyangkal semuanya terdengar begitu menyakitkan terlebih siapa pun yang melihat kondisi tubuh Chanyeol saat ini pasti membenarkan bahwa pemilik Kekuatan _Phoenix_ itu sudah tidak bernyawa. Tidak ada lagi kekuatan _Phoenix_ dalam diriya, tidak ada lagi darah _Malaikat_ yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya, yang tersisa hanyalah tubuh dingin dan kaku karena jiwa dan nyawanya sudah menghilang bersama ledakkan yang ia ciptakan untuk membunuh _Hades._

Bukan hanya Baekhyun yang histeris menangis keras, Yoora melakukan hal yang sama, Luhan pun melakukan hal yang sama. Ketiga wanita itu larut dalam isakan tangisnya tersungkur diatas tanah mendapati orang yang mereka sayangi kembali dengan tubuh yang kaku tak bernyawa.

* * *

 **Loves of Tales**

* * *

Pemakaman untuk Kris, Putera Mahkota Lynkestis dilakukan di Olympus, setelah Zeus dan juga Sang Pencipta memberikan pernyataan bahwa _Hades_ sudah berhasil dikalahkan, dunia bawa tanah masih terkunci rapat oleh penjagaan mereka karena meskipun _Hades_ sudah dinyatakan terbunuh, api – api Neraka masih terlihat berkobar disana. Sang Pencipta mengatakan hal itu memang akan terjadi karena dunia bawah tanah adalah tempat dimana jiwa – jiwa berdosa harus terbakar oleh api – api neraka. Tapi ia menjanjikan akan ada Malaikatnya yang selalu menjaga pintu masuk dunia itu.

Semua anggota Kerajaan hadir diacara itu tanpa terkecuali. Baekhyun berada disana, wanita itu nampak sangat pucat dengan kelopak mata yang terlihat sedikit gelap, sama seperti apa yang terjadi dengan Yoora.

Tubuh Kris dibaringkan dalam peti dengan patung dirinya tercetak diatas petinya, penghormatan yang dilakukan untuk dirinya diwujudkan dengan dibangunkan sebuah Istana Kecil sebagai tempat pemakaman untuknya yang bertuliskan nama dan juga gelar yang ia miliki sebagai Putera Mahkota Lynkestis dalam bahasa Olympus.

Lain halnya dengan tubuh Chanyeol yang sampai saat ini masih Baekhyun biarkan untuk tertidur pada peti kaca dan berada di salah satu ruangan Olympus.

Penyangkalan masih ada dalam benaknya meskipun matanya bisa melihat perubahan pada tubuh Chanyeol yang mulai terlihat membiru dan semakin pucat berselang beberapa hari setelah mereka melawan _Hades._

"Chan—chanyeol.." Baekhyun memanggil lirih, air matanya terus mengalir membasahi pipi wajahnya setiap ia memanggil nama suaminya itu. Wanita itu berlutut, bersandar pada bagian peti kaca dan terus memandangi wajah Chanyeol yang nampak seperti tertidur lelap disana.

Dan hal ini hampir ia lakukan hampir dua hari belakangan.

Baekhyun tidak mengijinkan siapa pun untuk membawakan makanannya untuknya atau pun memintanya untuk berpindah tempat. Dan semuanya menghormati keputusan Baekhyun, meskipun mereka ikut tersiksa melihat bagaimana wanita mungil itu belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol telah meninggal sejak perang itu.

Terlepas dari hal pemakaman dan juga penyangkalan yang Baekhyun lakukan, seluruh anggota Kerajaan mulai kembali mencoba untuk kembali ke Kerajaan mereka masing - masing agar bisa melanjutkan kehidupan baru setelah perang usai. Hanya Yoora, Irene, Taoi dan juga Baekhyun yang masih berada di Olympus karena alasan masing – masing.

Baekhyun dengan alasan penyangkalanya, Yoora dengan alasan ia ingin menenangkan dirinya dan ikut menemani Baekhyun, sementara Irene dan Tao memang dipertimbangkan untuk tetap di Olympus mengingat sampai saat ini mereka belum memiliki kekuatan.

 **.**

Selang beberapa hari, Baekhyun akhrinya memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan dimana Chanyeol dibaringkan dalam peti kaca. Ia melangkah gontai menuju ruangan dimana Para Dewa dan Dewi berada. Tidak ada yang mengetahui alasan kenapa secara tiba – tiba Baekhyun meminta ijin untuk menemui Para Dewa dan Dewi tertinggi di Olympus.

Yoora bahkan tidak merasakan apapun mengenai rencana yang ingin Baekhyun lakukan sama halnya dengan Yixing yang ikut terkejut mendengar Baekhyun melakukan hal itu.

" _Apa yang bisa kami lakukan untukmu sayang.."_ suara Dewi Athena terdengar begitu lembut sarat akan rasa kesedian yang bisa ia rasakan hanya dengan melihat penampilan Baekhyun disana.

"A-aku.." Baekhyun bahkan masih kesulitan untuk berbicara karena aliran air mata dan juga isakan tangisnya yang sama sekali sulit untuk dihentikan.

" _Pelan – pelan saja.. kami akan menunggu disini.."_ kali ini giliran _Aphrodite_ yang berucap memberikan kenyaman untuk Baekhyun.

"A-aku ingin meminta satu hal.." Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya, memperlihatkan betapa dirinya sungguh merasa kehilanga karena memang ia merasakan sebagian dari diri dan jiwanya ikut pergi tepat ketika Chanyeol terbunuh saat perang itu.

" _Apa yang kau inginkan Elayne.."_

Baekhyun menunduk lagi, kembali menangis dan badannya kembal bergetar. "A-aku ingin.. agar.. ketika aku meninggal nantinya.."

" _Elayne sayang.."_ Athena berniat mendekat kearah Baekhyun dan memeluk wanita itu yang terlihat begitu tersiksa larut dalam tangisannya tapi Zeus memberikan larangan untuk itu.

".. aku ingin di kehidupan lainnya.."

" _Elayne.."_

"..aku mohon pertemukan kembali aku dengan Chanyeol.."

Athena tidak lagi bisa mengatakan apapun mendengar apa yang diinginkan oleh Baekhyun.

"Di kehidupan mana pun.. aku hanya ingin kalian biarkan kami bertemu.. biarkan kami bersama.. a-aku mencintainya.." tangisan Baekhyun kembali pecah dan wanita itu menunduk dengan kedua lengannya memeluk tubuhnya seorang diri.

Athena, Aphrodite dan bahkan Dewi Hera tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak ikut menangis melihat bagaimana Baekhyun meluapkan kesedihannya memohon agar dirinya bisa kembali ditemukan oleh belahan jiwa yang amat ia cintai.

Seluruh Dewa dan Dewi tertinggi di Olympus tahu bagaimana kisah antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, merekalah yang mempertemukan keduanya dengan kekuatan besar untuk melawan _Hades,_ dan mereka juga yang membuat keduanya terpisah oleh kematian.

"Apa hanya itu yang kau inginkan _My Dear?"_ Zeus membuka suara mencari kesungguhan jawaban dari Sang _Elayne._

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya, mengangguk membuka suata hanya untuk mengatakan satu kata. "Iya."

Semuanya kembali menoleh kearah Zeus, mereka menunggu jawaban apa yang akan diberikan oleh Zeus kepada Baekhyun.

"Hiduplah dengan baik setelah ini, jalani kembali kehidupanmu yang masih panjang ini hingga pada saat ajalmu datang, aku akan memberikan apa yang kau harapkan untuk terlahir kembali di dunia yang berbeda, bertemu dengan _Phoenix_ dan kalian akan memiliki kehidupan lebih baik nantinya." Zeus mengangkat tangannya, mengeluarkan kilat petirnya dan menggelegar keseluruh tempat di Olympus dan bahkan seluruh tanah Kerajaan—yang mana ini menandakkan apa yang dikatakan olehnya akan terjadi pada waktunya nanti.

"Sekarang beristirahatlah _my Dear.."_ Zeus menyarankan berucap kepada Baekhyun, tapi wanita memberikan senyuma kepada sang Dewa yang begitu terlihat dipaksakan.

"Terima kasih." satu kalimat pendek Baekhyun ucapkan sebelum akhirnya membuat seluruh Dewa dan Dewi berteriak karena wanita itu menusukkan belati kecil tepat dijantungnya. Tubuh Baekhyun tergeletak dihadapan mereka semua dengan darah mengalir begitu deras.

 _I will find you._

 _My small world that holds the entire universe._

* * *

End.

* * *

Loves of Tales

09-08-2017 – 07-07-2019

Chanbaek Fantasy Fan Fiction

By Viel.

* * *

 **Viel's note:**

 **Terima kasih untuk para pembaca setia LOT dari awal sampai ending yang memakan waktu cukup lama.**

 **Mohon maaf kalau endingnya terkesan dipaksakan, tidak seperti yang diharapkan atau mungkin merasa aneh dengan ceritanya. Semoga kedepannya bisa buat cerita yang lebih baik dari ini.**

 **Sekali lagi, terima kasih!**

 **Sampai bertemu di cerita – cerita lainnya.**

 **Love, Viel.**


	28. Epilog

Ada yang mengatakan saat perang telah usai walaupun kata kemenangan telah didapatkan tetap akan ada kata kekalahan karena kehilangan yang dirasakan. Pernyataan itu-lah yang masih melekat erat dalam benak Yoora ketika ia menyaksikan kembali acara pemakaman untuk adiknya serta sang istri. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Berita bagaimana Baekhyun mengakhiri hidupnya di hadapan para Dewa dan Dewi Tertinggi saat di Olympus sudah terdengar di seluruh kerajaan. Rasa simpati serta kesedihan jelas terlihat di wajah – wajah mereka ketika datang dan menyaksikan pemakaman Baekhyun, tapi tersirat juga rasa kekesalan dan juga kepahitan mengingat kisah cinta dua pemilik kekuatan luar biasa itu tidak pernah diceritakan bahagia, bahkan ketika Hades sudah mereka kalahkan.

Selain desas desus kisah menyedihkan yang diceritakan mengenai Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, ada berita lain yang tengah ditunggu – tunggu yaitu mengenai _Reinkarnasi_ dari keduanya.

Zeus mengatakan kepada semua yang datang apa yang diminta Baekhyun kepadanya sebelum wanita itu mengakhiri hidupnya dan semua yang hadir nampak antusias dan merasakan kelegaan mendengar hal itu. Tapi tidak dengan para Malaikat. Anggapan mereka memberikan _Reinkarnasi_ terhadap Baekhyun dalam waktu dekat tidaklah dibenarkan mengingat Baekhyun membunuh dirinya sendiri bukan karena garis kematian dari takdir yang sudah dituliskan Sang Pencipta.

Karena hal itu, beberapa Raja dan Ratu serta seluruh anggota Kerajaan termasuk Putera dan Puteri Mahkota mengecam semuanya. Mereka mengingatkan kembali apa yang telah dilakukan Baekhyun dengan kekuatannya dan juga apa yang telah direnggut oleh wanita itu selama ia memiliki kekuatan _Elayne._

"Dia memiliki darahku lebih banyak dibandingkan darah Malaikat.. kalau memang Para _Guardian Angel_ tidak menghendaki melahirkan kembali sosok Baekhyun dalam waktu dekat.. biarkan kami mencari siapa yang pantas untuk melahirkan Baekhyun di Dunia Luar. Dia hanya ingin memiliki akhir bahagia bersama Chanyeol bukan? Aku rasa melahirkan Baekhyun kembali di Dunia Luar akan membuatnya lebih bahagia dan nyaman." Athena berucap demikian, di ruangan tempat dimana tengah berlangsung pembicaraan terbuka mengenai _Reinkarnasi_ untuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Semua yang hadir nampak mengangguk menyetujui pendapat _Athena._

"Baekhyun adalah Puteri kami.. dulu." Kibum seketika berdiri dari posisi duduknya semula. "Dan memiliki dia sebagai Puteri kami adalah masa terbaik dari kehidupan kami berdua." Pandangannya diarahkan pada Heechul yang sedari tadi menunduk dalam tangisannya. "Bila ia akan kembali _Reinkarnasi_ dan tak lagi menjadi puteriku.. aku berharap ia dilahirkan di keluarga yang lebih baik dibandingkan kami berdua."

Suara persetujuan dan juga dukungan untuk apa yang sudah diucapkan Athena serta Kibum membuat seisi ruangan kembali ricuh, hampir semuanya mendukung pendapat dari keduanya dan memaksakan Zeus untuk mengambil keputusan itu dalam waktu dekat.

Yoora yang sedari tadi memperhatikan proses berjalannya perdebatan akhirnya memilih keluar dari ruangan itu, membawa langkahnya kembali mengunjungi tempat dimana jasad Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dimakamkan. Ada pembangunan patung besar yang tengah terjadi disana sebagai tanda penghormatan untuk mereka berdua. Dua patung yang berdiri bertolak belakang namun dengan kedua tangan mereka saling bertautan.

Matanya memandang kearah bagian wajah milik patung Chanyeol sebelum sesaat air matanya kembali mengalir.

"Dugaanku benar.. dirimu melarikan diri kesini." Suara Yixing mengagetkan Yoora hingga gadis itu berbalik badan untuk melihat arah belakangnya dimana Yixing berada.

"K-kau mengagetkanku." Yoora menanggapi, menghapus air matanya lalu menggeser posisi duduknya sebagai undangan kepada wanita itu untuk duduk bersamanya.

"Dan apa yang kau katakan tadi juga membuatku terkejut." Yixing menghampiri Yoora dan tidak berkedip sedikit pun dalam memperhatikan wajah gadis itu yang tak lagi memancarkan senyuman cerahnya setelah perang usai. "Sekarang ini kau lebih banyak diam.. dan sepertinya enggan menggunakkan kekuatanmu lagi bahkan hanya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi dalam beberapa menit kedepan. Apa aku benar?"

Yoora menoleh lagi kesamping untuk melihat kearah Yixing sebentar, ia juga memberikan senyuman kecil kepada wanita itu lalu pandangannaya beralih kembali memandangi dua patung didepannya.

"Apa yang bisa kau harapkan dari jiwa yang merasa kehilangan dan hampa."

Mendengar suara Yoora yang terdengar sedikit lirih disertai suara tangisan yang tertahan menahan membuat Yixing merasa tak enak hati karena sudah menanyakkan hal yang pasti terlalu sensitive untuk perasaan Yoora saat ini.

"Dia pernah bertanya." Namun Yoora dengan sekuat hati melanjutkan ucapannya. Entah karena Yixing yang sedang bersama dengannya dan membuat dirinya nyaman atau memang ia merasa sudah saatnya bagi dirinya untuk meluapkan semua perasaan yang tertahan selama beberapa waktu belakangan.

"Siapa seseorang yang memiliki perasaan padanya dan akan menjadi istrinya nanti." Yoora kembali tersenyum disana dan seakan – akan pandangannya tengah menerawang jauh keatas langit yang begitu cerah.

Ada perubahan dari raut wajah Yixing ketika mendengar apa yang Yoora jelaskan. Sebelumnya ia mengira yang akan mereka bicarakan adalah mengenai rasa kehilangan akan Chanyeol.

"Aku berbohong padanya.." Yoora kembali menoleh kearah Yixing dan kali ini wajahnya sudah dipenuhi dengan aliran air mata yang mengalir dari kedua matanya yang terpejam. "Aku mengatakan bahwa Tao-lah yang akan menikah dengannya—aku tidak mengatakan bahwa sesungguhnya itu adalah aku yang akan menikah dengannya. Aku berbohong supaya ia tidak merasa terbebani karena bahkan kedua orang tuaku menjodohkan kami.. aku berbohong supaya ia—"

Tangisan Yoora semakin terpecah hingga gadis itu bahkan tidak bisa lagi melanjutkan kata – kata yang ingin ia katakana. Yixing lekas memeluk badan bergetar Yoora, membawanya dalam pelukan serta menenangkannya.

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Yoora padanya membuat dirinya mengingat kejadian – kejadian sebelumnya tentang perjodohan Kerajaan Lynkestis dan juga Glorfindel tepat sebelum Chanyeol dinyatakan memiliki kekuatan _Phoenix._ Ingatanya juga kembali mengingat ketika Kris memutuskan untuk berpisah dengan Yoora, bagaimana Luhan dan Tao pernah dikabarkan saling berselisih. Memang Yoora diawalnya hanya berbohong mengenai Tao yang juga menyukai Kris, tapi pada kenyataannya Keturunan Ketiga Tiranis memang memiliki sedikit perasaan terhadap Kris.

"Se-seharusnya kami bisa bersama—seharusnya aku mengatakan semuanya—" Yoora masih terisak begitu pilu dalam pelukan Yixing hingga akhirnya dirinya kehilangan kesadaran yang mana semakin membuat Yixing panik.

* * *

 **EPILOG**

 **Loves of Tales**

* * *

Yixing memohon waktu kepada Zeus, Poseidon dan juga Hera untuk bisa menemuin dirinya, melakukan perbincangan selanjutnya mengenai masalah _Reinkarnasi_ untuk Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Mereka bertiga berkumpul sebuah ruangan di Olympus dengan ditemani Tiga Dewi— _Goddess of Fate._

Mereka sudah berkumpul dalam ruangan sejak beberapa menit yang lalu tapi Zeus belum mengatakan apapun. Dewi Hera bahkan sudah dua kali memanggil nama Dewa Tertinggi di Olympus itu untuk segera memberitahukan keputusannya.

"Aku sudah memutuskan akan melahirkan mereka kembali di Dunia Luar, tanpa kekuatan istimewa daripada Dewa atau Dewi, atau pun kekuatan dari para Malaikat."

Yixing menghela lega setelah mendengar hal itu.

"Mereka akan dilahirkan dari manusia biasa dan aku akan mempertemukan mereka di garis takdir. Aku sudah menjanjikan Baekhyun sebuah akhir bahagia padanya dan aku akan membuatnya demikian."

Dewi Hera menggenggam tangan suaminya sebagai pertanda apa yang telah Zeus putuskan sudah menjadi keputusan yang terbaik.

"Yixing, bagaimana menurutmu?" kini Zeus bertanya kepadanya.

Kepalannya menunduk sesaat lalu terangkat kembali membalas pandangan Sang Dewa. "Aku sangat menyetujui keputusan ini Dewa. Dan kali ini Aku meminta ijin untuk mengatakan sesuatu hal."

"Mengenai apa?"

"Ini mengenai Yoora." Sontak semua yang ada diruangan itu menaruh fokus perhatian kepada Yixing.

"Ada apa dengan Yoora?" itu suara Dewi Hera yang terdengar begitu khawatir ketika Yixing menyebutkan nama Yoora.

"Kondisinya tidak begitu baik." Yixing mulai menjelaskan.

"Mungkin ini karena ia kehilangan Chanyeol."

"Tidak, Yang Mulia." Yixing menyanggah setelahnya. "Yoora merasakan apa yang Baekhyun rasakan, mengenai kehilangan. Hanya saja sosok yang membuatnya menjadi serapuh ini adalah Kris."

Zeus dan Hera sama – sama merasa tidak begitu paham dengan apa yang dikatakan Yixing terlebih menyangkut nama Kris dalam pembicaraan mengenai Yoora.

"Pada awalnya aku tidak begitu yakin, tapi setelah memperhatikan bagaimana sikap Yoora benar – benar berubah ketika Kris meninggal disana, terlebih pada acara pemakaman dan juga hari – hari belakangan ini, aku menjadi khawatir karena ia menjadi sosok yang berbeda. Aku mengira ini semua karena apa yang menimpa Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun—mungkin memang karena hal itu. Tapi ternyata dampak yang lebih besar terjadi karena Yoora sebenarnya pernah mendapatkan penglihatan akan dirinya menikah dengan Kris."

Dewi Hera menutup mulutnya dengan salah satu tangannya sementara matanya membelak tak percaya, lain halnya dengan Zeus yang kini menutup mulutnya rapat – rapat namun pandangan matanya terlihat menyipit tajam.

"Dia pernah mendapatkan penglihatan akan masa depannya tapi Yoora menutupinya dan tidak menceritakan kepada siapa pun."

"Dia pasti sanga terpukul."

Yixing mengangguk, "Benar Yang Mulia."

"Bukankah Yoora seharusnya bisa mengetahui bahwa Kris akan meninggal ketika perang saat itu?" Salah satu Dewi Goddessess of Fate bertanya, Atropos—Dewi Kematian berucap.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah Yoora sudah mengetahuinya apa belum dari penglihatan yang ia dapatkan, tapi ketika aku berada bersamanya saat perang—di saat – saat terakhir ketika Chanyeol mulai menyerang Dunia Bawah Tanah seorang diri. Wajahnya menunjukkan ketakutan, badannya bahkan bergemetar entah apakah ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk bisa kuta dan tegar melihat semuanya sampai akhir atau—"

"Aku yakin Yoora pasti sudah melihat semuanya.. dan sikapnya seperti itu aku rasa sangat wajar. Dia kehilangan dua orang yang dia sayang.."

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

Yixing tentu tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dari _Sang Dewa Tertinggi_ di Olympus. Ia membawa langkahnya untuk maju beberapa langkah, menunduk dengan tarikan nafas panjang lalu menghela dengan mantap siap untuk mengatakan apa yang sedari tadi berada di pikirannya.

"A-aku ingin Yoora dan Kris ikut dalam _Reinkarnasi_ di Dunia Luar bersama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun."

Semua mata yang mendengar itu terbelak lebar dengan ekspresi wajah pada masing – masing yang menjelaskan keterkejutan akan apa baru saja dikatakan oleh Yixing.

"Para Puteri dan Putera Mahkota yang selamat dan hidup saat ini bisa melanjutkan kehidupan mereka disini seperti yang sudah ditakdirnya, tapi tidak dengan mereka. Dan aku rasa kita semua berhutang hal itu kepada Yoora dan Kris."

"Yoora memiliki kehidupan panjang saat ini."

"Tidak akan ada _Reinkarnasi_ selama gadis itu masih hidup." Atropos dan juga Lachesis bergantian berucap.

Zeus dan Hera bergeming dalam diam memperhatikan ketigag _Goddessess of Fate_ yang tengah menatap satu sama lain dan berlalu memandangi Yixing.

"Kau tidak memiliki rencana untuk membawakan kematian padanya bukan?"

Mendengar ucapan Atropos, Dewi Hera secara spontan menatap tajam kearah Yixing menunggu jawaban yang diharapkan bukanlah jawaban seperti apa yang ditanyakkan Atropos padanya.

"Yixing." Suara berat Zeus semakin memojokkan Yixing disana, wanita itu tengah menunduk dengan mata terpejam menghindari tatapan mata dari semuanya yang ada di ruangan itu. Menuntut jawaban darinya.

"Yixing.. kau tidak berniat memberikan kematian pada Yoora 'kan?"

"A-aku sempat berpikir demikian." Yixing mengangguk, menatap Dewi Hera lebih dulu lalu Zeus dan kemudian menatap ketiga Dewi Takdir. "Aku berniat memberikan dia minuman mematikan supaya ia bisa mengalami _Reinkarnasi_ secepatnya. Dia temanku, dia sudah aku anggap layaknya seorang saudari—dan melihat dia seperti ini justru amat menyiksa terlebih aku baru mengetahui rahasia yang dia simpan mengenai Kris."

"Itu akan melanggar jalan takdir." _Lachesis_ menyanggah ucapan Yixing.

"Yoora sudah melanggar takdir sejak ia berbohong mengenai masa depannya, gadis itu menyembunyikan semuanya dan memilih untuk berbohong dan juga jalan lain agar ia dan Kris tidak bersinggungan. Aku rasa sudah itu sudah cukup membuktikan pelanggaran dengan membunuh gadis itu saat ini bukan lagi hal yang perlu ditakutkan."

"Aku rasa keputusan ini lebih baik sebelum Yoora melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Baekhyun lakukan, cepat atau lambat pemikiran itu pasti memenuhi isi kepalanya." Yixing melanjutkan lagi dan semuanya yang ada disana kembali mempertimbangkan apa yang mereka debatkan sedari tadi.

"Aku akan mempertimbangkannya." Zeus menutup pertemuan mereka, ia melangkah seorang diri untuk keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan Dewi Hera dan juga ketiga Dewi Takdir serta Yixing disana.

* * *

 **Loves of Tales**

* * *

Tao dan Irene masih menetap di Olympus hingga kini, sejak perang usai belum ada tanda – tanda kekuatan dari mereka akan muncul dan itu menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan. Ada yang beranggapan karena Hades sudah tidak ada itu berarti kekuatan mereka tidak muncul dan ada juga yang beranggapan bahwa jalan takdir tidak memberikan mereka kekuatan pada kehidupan kali ini.

"Seharusnya kalau kekuatanku ada saat ini aku kan bisa memutar balikkan waktu atau mungkin membuat Hades tidak dilahirkan."

Irene mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Tao mengenai angan – angan bila kekuatan mereka dimiliki saat ini.

"Aku masih menyayangkan kenapa kekuatanmu tidak kau miliki." Irene menyampaikan rasa simpatiknya.

"Bagaimana dengan dirimu?" kali ini pertanyaan berbalik untuk Irene dan sosok yang tengah diberikan pertanyaan membalasnya lebih dulu dengan senyuman paghit di wajahnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau dengar sebagai jawabannya?"

Tao menggedikkan bahunya serta menggeleng.

"Aku berharap kekuatan itu tidak pernah aku miliki karena nampaknya percuma. Bila aku memilikinya mungkin kita semua akan mati—"

"Hey itu tidak akan—"

"Tidak ada yang tahu Tao-ah.. kekuatan itu mengandung dunia kegelapan, kita sudah tahu apa yang ditakutkan Yoora saat itu. Aku bahkan harus diasingkan dan mungkin akan dibunuh nantinya. Jadi kali ini aku hanya ingin berharap semoga kekuatan itu memang tidak akan pernah aku miliki. Meskipun suatu saat aku memilikinya, aku akan minta seseorang untuk membunuhku."

"Irene.."

"Aku sudah cukup bersyukur karena masih hiudp sampai saat ini.. kedua kakakku juga masih hidup. Aku rasa itu sudah cukup bagiku."

Dengan gerakkan ragu, Tao memeluk tubuh kecil Irene sementara tatapan keduanya teralihkan pada kepanikan yang terjadi jauh dibawah balkon jendela mereka berada.

Beberapa Dewa dan Dewi Olympus nampak berlarian menuju kearah pintu kamar yang berada di Istana Olympus dan semuanya nampak panik, Yixing ikut serta berlari dengan cepat dan wajahnya terlihat sudah dipenuhi dengan air mata.

"A-da apa?" Irene melayangkan pertanyaan pada Tao disampingnya dan gadis disebelahnya menggeleng karena sejujurnya dirinya sendiri juga memiliki pertanyaan yang sama dengan apa yang diucapkan Irene.

"Coba kita cari tahu." Tao menggandeng Irene dan keduanya kini melangkah mengikuti arah orang – orang yang masih berlari cepat menuju salah satu kamar.

" _Dia bunuh diri?"_

" _Darimana racun itu berasal?"_

" _Apakah Ia tidak bisa diselamatkan?"_

Desas – desus suara terdengar mulai membicarakan kabar simpang siur yang didapat dari apa yang tengah terjadi dan suara Irene yang berteriak tidak percaya semakin membuat bingung Tao namun tidak bertahan lama ketika dirinya melihat langsung bahwa dihadapannya, pada sebuah ruangan kamar milik Yoora tengah tergeletak tubuh tak bernyawa gadis tersebut. Wajahnya sudah nampak memucat tergeletak diatas lantai dan terdapat darah dari lubang hidung serta bagian mulutnya. Tak jauh dari tubuh tak bernyawa Yoora terlihat di dekat tangan gadis itu satu buah botol kecil yang diyakini adalah racun yang telah berhasil merenggut nyawa gadis tersebut.

Glorfindel kembali berduka secepat kabar yang diberikan dari Pihak Olympus kepada mereka, seluruh Kerajaan ikut menunjukkan rasa bela sungkawa dengan mengibarkan bendera hitam pada setiap titik Kerajaan hari itu juga.

Sementara kabar berduka itu turut kembali diperbincangkan oleh kedua belas Dewa dan Dewi Tertinggi Olympus dengan diikuti oleh ketiga Dewi Takdir dan juga Yixing.

"Ini sudah aku perkirakan.." gadis itu berucap di awal mula perbincangan mereka.

"Kau perkirakan atau ini adalah hasil penglihatan kalian berdua?"

"A-aku perkirakan." Yixing membenarkan kembali perkiraan yang ditanyakkan oleh Dewa Ares kepadanya. "Semenjak perang, aku dan Yoora tidak lagi membicarakan penglihatan masa depan—dan untuk itulah aku mulai khawatir mengenai keadaannya."

Semua Dewa dan Dewi terdiam sesaat menatap satu sama lain kecuali Dewi Hera yang duduk disamping Zeus. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Zeus yang terlihat mencekram lengan kursi tempat duduknya.

Ada jeda tak begitu lama dari saling keterdiaman yang terjadi sampai akhirnya Zeus bangkit, menghela nafas panjang lalu menatap dalam diam kepada Dewi Hera. "Kalian bertiga bersiaplah, kita akan mempersiapkan _Reinkarnasi_ untuk mereka."

Satu kalimat yang ia ucapkan membuat semuanya yang berkumpul disana nampak menghela nafas lega terlebih untuk Yixing. Gadis itu sudah terlihat berlinang air karena merasakan bahagia apa yang ia harapkan akan segera terjadi, _reinkarnasi_ Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kris dan juga Yoora.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End of Epilog**

* * *

Plot twist banget kan ya hahah.

Udah lama mikirin ide-nya seperti itu sebagai tanda - tanda awal akan ada Chapter tambahan untuk LOT.

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang menjadi penggemar dari FF ini. Big Love & Thanks for you all! Kembali bersabar untuk menunggu chapter tambahan lainnya yaaa~


	29. Prolog - Of Hearts and Love

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

Satu teriakan terdengar memecah keheningan dari lingkungan yang terasa damai di pagi hari yang indah dengan sinar mentari yang menghangatkan namun semilir angin sejuk menyejukkan membuat pagi itu terasa menyegarkan dalam keheningan yang sempat dimiliki hingga satu teriakan panjang memecah semuanya.

Sosok wanita paruh baya yang tengah menikmati suasana pagi itu dengan matanya yang terpejam guna meresapi kedamaian itu lantas lekas membuka matanya dengan pandangan tajam sarat akan sebuah emosi yang terusik hanya karena mendengar suara teriakan yang tak hanya mengganggu damai paginya namun juga pendengarannya. Langkahnya bergerak menghentak sembari berjalan bersamaan dengan suara gaduh yang terdengar dari dalam rumahnya.

" _Ibu! Ibu! Ayaah!"_ suara teriakan itu terdengar jelas dari dalam rumahnya, sosok Ibu wanita paruh baya itu lantas lekas mengambil satu batang kayu yang sebelumnya ia gunakkan untuk memukuli karpet yang baru saja Ia jemur, langkahnya semakin melebar kala teriakan dari sosok puterinya semakin terdengar jelas.

"Ibu! Aaaahh.. ampun ampun—"

Sosok yang dipanggil Ibu oleh gadis remaja berusian 20an itu lantas mengerutkan alisnya mendengar puterinya bergerak mundur dengan tangannya merapat satu sama lain sementara bibirnya mengucap meminta ampun. Batang kayu yang dipegang oleh dirinya adalah penyebab semuanya. Satu garis senyuman terbentuk diwajah wanita paruh baya itu dan tak bisa menahan untuk tak tertawa setelahnya.

"YA! Kenapa teriak – teriak." Batang kayu itu diletakkan pada dinding didekat pintu yang tertuju pada taman belakang rumah, puterinya masih memperhatikan dan menjaga jarak takut – takut sang Ibu akan mengarahkan batang kayu sebagai pemukul karpet itu pada bokongnya.

"Kenapa berisik sekali.." lalu ada sosok lain yang bergabung dengan mereka disana, sosok pria paruh baya yang menjadi kepala keluarga terlihat bergabung sembari menggaruk kepala, wajahnya yang terlihat baru bangun tidur jelas menunjukkan kegaduhan antara Istri dan puterinya mengusik ketenangan hari liburnya.

"Ayah! Aku masuk mewakili kampus untuk ikut tur sejarah."

"Apa?!" sosok Ayah dan juga Ibunya sontak bertanya tak percaya.

"Kau benar terpilih?!"

"Eoh! Aku sudah mendapatkan email keterangannya!" gadis itu memekik senang lalu berjingkrak – jingkrak memeluk Ibu dan Ayahnya.

"Kyaaaa! Anakku berhasil!" Sang Ibu memekik gembira, mencium pipi puterinya dan memeluknya lalu bergantian mencurahkan rasa bahagia pada suaminya. "Oh—oh.. Ibu akan menelepon Kris!" lalu berpaling dengan cepat menuju tempat dimana telepon rumahnya berada dan lekas menekan beberapa angka disana yang menyambung panggilan pada anak sulung dari keluarga kecil mereka.

"Halo, _Adeul_.. Baekhyun berhasil masuk program tur sejarah dari UNESCO.. iya.. dia baru saja mendapatkan pengumumannya di email—ya, Baekhyun.. cepat kemari. Jelaskan pada kakakmu." Sang Ibu memanggil puterinya yang tengah menjelaskan pada Ayahnya dan menunjukkan bukti tertulis dari email di ponselnya.

Puterinya menghampiri lalu merebut gagang telepon dari Ibunya, "Eoh.. Oppa! Aku lolos." Senyumnya kembali mengembang, "Eoh.. mereka akan mengirimkan detailnya ke rumah.. huaaaa aku senang sekali! Aku akan keliling dunia!"

Sosok Ibu dan Ayahnya kembali berpelukan dan melihat bahagia ke arah puteri mereka yang juga bahagia menjelaskan berita itu pada kakaknya.

Suasana itu pun terus memenuhi seisi rumah mereka hingga sepanjang hari, dua hari, satu minggu, satu bulan hingga sampai pada saat dimana puterinya akan berangkat bergabung dengan mahasiswa lainnya yang terpilih menjadi perwarkilan dari Korea Selatan dan bergabung pada program yang diadakan oleh Pihak UNESCO—Organisasi dalam bidang Pendidikan, Ilmu Pengetahuan dan Kebudayaan dari PBB—membuka kesempatan bagi para mahasiswa yang berada di Jurusan _International Studies_ , Filosofi, Kesenian atau pun Sastra untuk mempelajari Sejarah Mitologi Yunani serta peninggalan dari Kerajaan keturunan Para Dewa dan Dewi ribuan tahun silam.

* * *

.

 **OF HEARTS AND LOVE**

 **Sequel from Love of Tales**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Edinburgh, Skotlandia.**_

"Baekhyun, Byun?!" sosok wanita yang bernama Yixing, Zhang selaku perwakilan dari UNESCO menyebutkan nama gadis yang sedari tersenyum tak sabar menunggu namanya dipanggil sedari tadi.

"Yes.." Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya lalu berjalan sembari membawa dua koper besarnya keluar dari antrian menuju antrian lainnya dalam pembagian mini bus yang akan mengantarkannya menuju Hotel dimana tempat kelompok anak – anak mahasiswa yang terpilih dari UNESCO akan menginap selama di Skotlandia.

Sementara Petugas dari UNESCO masih terus memanggil 10 nama mahasiswa lainnya, Baekhyun sudah berada didalam mini bus yang melaju lebih dulu menuju Hotel.

Pandangan matanya terbinar begitu bahagia melihat pemandangan jalanan kota Edinburgh sore itu, semilir angin musim dingin masih bisa ia rasakan di akhir bulan Maret, perjalanannya mengelilingi tempat bersejarah peninggalan Kerajaan Keturunan Dewa dan Dewi Yunani baru saja dimulai saat kakinya menginjakkan tanah Kota Edinburgh saat ini.

Rasa percaya dan juga ucapan syukur tak henti – hentinya ia ucapkan karena terpilih dan mendapatkan kesempatan emas dalam program perjalanan ini. Bukan hanya mempelajari lebih jauh mengenai sejarah Kerajaan yang dipercaya terbentuk beberapa ribuan tahun lalu atau bahkan masih ada banyak orang yang mengatakan Kerajaan – Kerajaan itu hanyalah sebuah dongeng belaka. Tapi yang Baekhyun yakini, apapun itu, Ia tetap bangga dapat mengikuti program ini dan mempelajari cerita dibalik Kerajaan – Kerajaan tersebut, ditambah dengan mengulas lebih dalam Mitogi Yunani yang tidak pernah puas untuk ia pelajari.

Perjalanan ini bahkan memakan waktu 1 tahun lamanya dan Baekhyun tak perlu memusingkan biaya akomodasi atau pun kesehariannya karena 30 anak yang terpilih dari Negara Korea Selatan, China dan juga Jepang akan mendapatkan dana pribadi selama kegiatan mereka setahun kedepan.

Mini Bus yang ia tumpangi tiba di salah satu hotel yang bernama Ediburgh Lodge, rombongan yang sama didalam satu bis bersama Baekhyun mulai turun dan ikut bergabung dengan 10 orang lainnya di Lobby Hotel tersebut.

Sifat ramah yang dimiliki Baekhyun membuat dirinya tersenyum dan menebar keramahan pada beberapa mahasiswa lainnya yang berbalas tatap dengannya hingga akhirnya ia memilih untuk duduk disofa disana. Ada mahasiswi dari China yang lebih dulu duduk disana dan Baekhyun menyapanya lebih dulu.

" _Ni Shi Beijing Ren Ma? - Kau dari Beijing?"_ sosok gadis itu bertanya setelah Baekhyun menyamankan posisi duduknya. Gadis itu bertanya padanya dengan Bahasa Cina dan Baekhyun mengerti apa yang dikatakan.

"Aniya, _Wo.. laizi Hanguo.. Seoul..- Aku dari Korea Selatan – Seoul."_ Baekhyun berusaha sopan membalas dengan kosa kata Bahasa Mandarin yang sedikit ia ketahui mengingat Kakaknya tengah kuliah dan bekerja disana.

"Aaah.. pelafalanmu cukup baik, kau mengambil kursus?" lalu gadis disampingnya kembali mengajaknya berbicara dengan bahasa Inggris.

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu menggeleng, "Kakakku tengah kuliah dan bekerja disana, jadi aku sering diajarkan olehnya beberapa kosa kata yang biasa diucapkan.

"Aaah.." gadis itu menggangguk. "Aku Luhan, Xi Luhan."

Baekhyun lagi – lagi tersenyum lebar melihat gadis disampingnya menjulurkan tangan sebagai tanda perkenalan dan dimulainya pertemanan mereka hari itu. "A-aku Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun semakin tersenyum lebar ketika gadis yang bernama Luhan membalas senyumannya, "Aku rasa aku menemukan teman baru disini."

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan senyuman yang belum pudar dari wajahnya.

Mereka tetap berdampingan layaknya teman yang sudah mengenal lebih lama hingga petugas pemandu kembali lalu mulai membagikan kunci kamar mereka. Baekhyun kembali merasa bahagia karena gadis bernama Luhan ternyata menjadi teman sekamarnya disana.

"Aku harap kita akan menjadi teman sekamar sampai perjalanan ini selesai." Luhan mulai berceloteh ketika mereka sudah berada didalam kamar hotel.

"Eoh, tapi sepertinya saat kita di Yunani akan berbagi kamar dengan 3 orang lainnya, dijelaskan disana satu kamar diisi 5 orang." Baekhyun meletakkan kopernya lebih dulu lalu kembali melihat buku agenda perjalanan mereka.

Luhan menggerakkan tangannya lalu membanting tubuhnya diatas ranjang besar yang empuk. "Aaaaah! Ini nyaman sekali.." Lalu kembali melihat kearah Baekhyun yang masih sibuk melihat buku agendanya. "Tidak apa.. asalkan kita tetap menjadi teman sekamar."

Gadis itu kembali menoleh kearah Luhan lalu membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Hari pertama perjalanan itu dimulai Baekhyun dengan baik, perjalanannya ditemani teman – teman yang cukup ramah, serta akomodasi yang sangat nyaman melebihi ekspetasi yang ada di pikirannya selama ini, di hari pertama pula Baekhyun sudah berhasil mendapatkan teman baru yang ia yakini akan menjadi teman baiknya kedepannya.

Luhan mulai merapikan koper – kopernya dan menyiapkan baju – baju yang akan ia pakai dalam waktu 2 minggu kedepan, menyesuaikan waktu pada agenda yang sudah ditetapkan. Baekhyun pun turut melakukan hal yang sama dan setelahnya, Luhan memilih untuk mandi lebih dulu sementara Baekhyun memilih untuk menikmati pemandangan Kota lewat balkon kamarnya.

Ediburgh, tempat dimana diyakini menjadi tanah dari Kerajaan Glorfindel, Baekhyun akan mengunjungi Istana dari salah satu Kerajaan Terbesar dari Keturuna Dewa dan Dewi saat itu yang juga termasuk keturunan para Malaikat pada jamannya kala itu. Baekhyun memandang jauh kedepan membayangkan dimana Kastil Kerajaan itu berada dari tempatnya saat ini.

"Glorfindel.." Baekhyun bergumam mengucapkan nama Kerajaan yang akan ia kunjungi nantinya.

Wajahnya lalu kembali berpikir dan langkahnya berlari kecil mengambil kembali buku agenda perjalanannya, Baekhyun membawa buku itu bersamanya di Balkon dan duduk pada kursi disana, ditemani suasana sore petang kala itu, Ia kembali membaca kilasan kecil sejarah Kerajaan Glorfindel dan juga kisah yang ada disana.

"Yara, Richard, Jack dan William.." ia menyebutkan nama – nama Keturunan Kerajaan dari Glorfindel yang tertulis disana. "Richard, The Prince of Glorfindel.. _Phoenix?"_ mulutnya berucap menyebutkan keterangan sebutan yang ditujukan pada pewaris Tahta Kerajaan Glorfindel yang memiliki kekuatan dari Dewa yaitu Api Bumi atau Api Abadi.

"Huaaa.. besok aku akan melihat gambaran sosok yang dicintai Elayne. Daebak!" Baekhyun berucap seorang diri dengan begitu bahagianya, ia kembali bangkit berdiri lalu menyandarkan dirinya pada pembatas balkon, kembali melihat pemandangan sekitarnya hingga atensi pandangan matanya terallih pada sosok pria yang tengah berdiri sembari menikmati secangkir kopinya tepat disebelah kamar hotelnya.

Logika dan hatinya bersepakat sosok pria yang baru saja ia lihat saat ini adalah pria tertampan selain Ayah dan Kakaknya, tidak ada yang bisa ia pungkiri dengan pernyataan itu.

" _Yo Park Chanyeol!"_ dan pemandangan yang tengah Baekhyun nikmati harus terbuyarkan karena penggilan dari dalam kamar pria itu.

"Park Chanyeol.." Baekhyun berbisik menyebutkan kemungkinan nama pria yang baru saja ia lihat dan kagumi dalam waktu sesaat.

"Hey, kau tidak mandi?!" dan kali ini Baekhyun yang dipanggil oleh Luhan setelah gadis itu usai mandi.

Baekhyun mengangguk gagap serta bergerak kaku merasa dikagetkan dengan kehadiran Luhan yang secara tiba – tiba. Baekhyun berdiam sesaat disana sebelum akhirnya melangkah untuk masuk kedalam kamarnya, namun sebelum itu pun hatinya kembali meragu untuk melanjutkan langkahnya, kepalanya kembali menoleh pada balkon dimana Ia melihat pria itu disana.

Satu detik berlalu,

Dua detik,

Tiga detik,

Dan pria itu kembali terlihat berada disana, masih menggenggam cangkir kopinya, memandang lurus kedepan dan berdiri santai dengan salah satu tangannya yang berada didalam kantung celana.

1 menit berlalu dan Baekhyun masih berada dalam posisinya ikut memandangi bagaimana wajah priai itu dari samping.

 _Tampan.._ batinnya berucap dan logikanya kembali bersepakat pada hal itu.

Dan pada menit berikutnya dirinya kembali dibuat gugup karena pria yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan kini menoleh ke arahnya dan menatapnya dalam diam, mulut Baekhyun bahkan tak bisa berucap untuk menyapa atau bahkan merespons karena keterkejutannya. Hanya debaran jantungnya yang berdebar cepat entah karena apa.

 **OF HEARTS AND LOVE**

 **To be continue**

 **29.02.20**


	30. I - Of Hearts and Love

_**Edinburgh**_

"Kini kita sudah memasuki area Kerajaan Glorfindel."

Pemandu yang mengiringi rombongan Program Tur Sejarah yang tengah diikuti oleh Baekhyun dan beberapa perwakilan murid lainnya menunjuk ke arah luar jendela dari bis mereka, wilayah pekarangan halaman Kerajaan yang diyakini dimana Kerajaan Glorfindel berada kini tengah mereka lalui.

"Nah, selagi masih ada waktu hingga bis kita berhenti di pintu masuk, adakah yang tahu Dewa – Dewi yang diyakini sebagai leluhur Kerajaan ini?" baru saja sang pemandu menyelesaikan ucapannya, tangan Baekhyun lebih dulu tergerak mengangkat untuk menunjukkan dirinya ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Yes, Baekhyun.. betul?" Baekhyun mengangguk membenarkan. "Jadi.. siapa Dewa – Dewi yang menjadi leluhur Glorfindel?"

"Dewi Athena." Jawaban yang diberikan Baekhyun terdengar cukup meyakinkan, semua yang berada disana bahkan ikut menoleh pada tempat duduk dimana gadis itu berada. "Glorfindel keturunan murni dari Malaikat, Dewi Athena dan juga Ras Nephilim. Seperti Kerajaan Lynkestis.

"Kau yakin?" tanya pemandu itu lagi, bermaksud menggoyahkan keyakinan Baekhyun akan jawaban yang diucapkan olehnya, namun nyatanya pertanyaan itu tak membuat gadis itu merasa ragu sedikit pun, anggukkan mantap disertai senyuman di wajahnya menjelaskan keyakinannya.

"Bagaimana dengan leluhur Lynkestis? Siapakah Dewi Olympus yang menjadi leluhurnya?"

"Aphrodite." Baekhyun menjawab cepat dan kembali terlihat begitu yakin akan jawaban yang ia ucapkan.

Sang pemandu mengangguk lalu meminta seluruh mahasiswa lainnya yang berada di bis bertepuk tangan memberikan sedikit apresiasi untuk Baekhyun yang sudah cukup berani menjawab pertanyaan yang bisa dikatakan cukup mudah.

Tak lama, bis yang membawa mereka berhenti. Setiap pemandu yang bertugas pada tiga bis mulai mengatur satu per satu para peserta untuk turun dan membuat barisan di halaman Kastil Kerajaan tersebut.

"Selamat datang di Glorfindel, dan saat ini kalian berada di Edinburgh Castle, Kastil yang dipercaya menjadi Istana Utama Glorfindel kala itu." Kali ini suara petugas dari UNESCO ynag bernama Zhang Yixing menyambut semua peserta dan berdiri di hadapan semuanya saat ini.

"Seperti kalian ketahui, buku peraturan sudah dibagikan sebelumnya, tolong untuk diingat dan segala peraturan yang ada bukan untuk dilanggar, bukan begitu Mr Oh Sehun?"

Mendengar satu nama yang disebutkan oleh sang pemandu membuat semuanya menoleh pada sosok pria yang bergabung bersama mereka dibarisan paling belakang, mengenakkan _tag name_ 'Oh Sehun' membuat dirinya saat ini menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Aku ingatkan kembali, tolong ditaati segala peraturan yang sudah dibuat selama kalian mengikuti program ini, termasuK Anda, Mr Oh." Lagi – lagi namanya disebutkan oleh sang pemandu dan peserta pria yang memiliki nama itu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil.

"Sekarang, silahkan masuk dan menikmati perjalanan sejarah kalian." Tangan sang pemandu mempersilahkan, satu per satu setiap peserta mulai melangkah perlahan – lahan atau pun ada yang terburu – buru mengikuti pemandu mereka didepannya, Baekhyun ikut melangkah didampingi teman sekamarnya, Luhan.

"Wuow.." belum lama langkah kakinya memasuki dalam Istana, Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu terpukau, mulutnya terbuka lebar, pandangannya terus mengelilingi seisi istana begitu pun dengan tubuhnya ikut berputar – putar meskipun ia terus berjalan menyusuri setiap sudut istana.

"WUUAAAHHH! Ini lebih indah dibandingkan yang tertulis di buku sejarah!" ucap gadis itu menunjukkan antusiasmenya.

"Kau membaca buku sejarah?" Luhan terkikik geli, masih terus memegangi tangan Baekhkyun mencegah badan gadis itu menabrak peserta lainnya, atau mungkin yang lebih parahnya, menghancurkan setiap pajangan didalam Istana Glorfindel.

"Eoh, aku membaca semua bukunya.."

" _Heol, Daebak."_ Luhan menjawabnya dengan dialek Korea Selatan dan itu membuat Baekhyun tersenyum bangga. "Aku tidak membaca semua bukunya.. hanya mencari cerita via online.. sudah cukup aku rasa."

Kali ini Baekhyun menatap tak percaya.

"Sedari kecil aku sudah diceritakan oleh kisah – kisah Kerajaan ini, jadi.. ya aku cukup ingat setiap detailnya."

"Aaahh.. Ibu dan Ayahku tidak begitu tertarik dengan ini, tapi mereka mendukungkun untuk mempelajarinya."

Luhan menyimak meskipun sesekali pandangannya mengikuti pandangn Baekhyun yang tak bisa lepas melihat satu per satu jejak – jejak peninggalan Kerajaan Glorfindel.

"Kakakku yang lebih terlihat mendukung untuk semuanya, ia menghadiahiku buku cerita tentang mitologi ini, buku cerita bergambar khusus anak – anak.."

"Wow.. kakakmu sungguh ajaib." Luhan tertawa geli ikut membayangkan.

"Yes, aku rasa kakakku sedikit aneh.. biasanya seorang kakak memberikan Barbie atau mainan anak – anak perempuan lainnya, tapi dia memberikan aku buku – buku dongeng mitologi."

"Aku rasa demikian, kakakmu aneh..."

Mereka berdua kembali melangkah jauh dan mulai memasuki area dimana terdapat berbagai lukisan yang menggambarkan sosok Raja dan Ratu Glofindel serta para Putra dan Putri Mahkota Kerajaan itu.

"Ini adalah sedikit gambaran yang bisa kita lihat seperti apa rupa Raja dan Ratu serta para keturunan Glorfindel."

Semua peserta mulai melihat satu per satu lukisan dan juga rupa patung yang ada disana, Baekhyun dan Luhan pun ikut melihat – lihat, namun langkah Baekhyun terhenti seketika ketika pandangan matanya terpaku pada lukisan dimana tertera nama _His Royal Highness Prince of Phoenix, Richard._ Pandangan matanya terpaku pada goresan cat yang membentuk rupa sosok yang menjadi Pangeran Phoenix disana, sosok pemilik kekuatan api abadi Phoenix dan juga sosok yang menjadi pujaan hati bagi seorang Elayne.

Baekhyun terus berdiri memandangi lukisan itu dalam kurun waktu yang cukup lama sampai pada akhirnya tangannya memegang pada dadanya yang terasa begitu sesak entah karena perasaan apa.

"Hei… kau baik – baik saja?" Luhan menepuk pundak Baekhyun, membuat gadis itu menoleh padanya dengan tatapan tak berarti. "K—kau sakit?" Luhan kembali melemparkan pertanyaan setelah melihat wajah pucat Baekhyun terlebih tangan gadis itu masih bertahan meremas baju yang ia kenakkan di bagian dada.

"H—hanya terasa sesak.." ucap Baekhyun lalu menatap kembali pada lukisan Richard disana.

"Kau bisa membaca kesedihannya?" Luhan dan Baekhyun menoleh pada sumber suara, suara Yixing Perwakilan dari UNESCO yang tengah melangkah mendekati keduanya. "Ada cerita dibalik Lukisan ini."

Baekhyun memperhatikan petugas itu sembari menarik nafas panjang. "Terlihat di kedua matanya.. kedua matanya berbeda warna.. pandangannya tajam namun menyimpan kesedihan mendalam.."

"Konon katanya, lukisan ini dibuat saat Richard telah mengetahui dirinya adalah Phoenix, Pemegang Kekuatan Api Bumi. Mungkin itulah alasanya kenapa sorot matanya terlihat ada sebuah kesedihan, takdinya sudah ditentukan dan terlihat jelas akhirnya."

"A—apa mereka kembali reinkarnasi?" pertanyaan Baekhyun membuat Luhan mengerutkan alisnya. "A—aku membaca di sebuah buku, disitu menceritakan bahwa Zeus dan Sang Pencipta memberikan kehidupan lain untuk mereka.."

Yixing tersenyum, mengusap lengan Baekhyun lalu berbisik tepat di samping wajah Baekhyun. _"No one knows dear.._ "

Setelahnya mereka berdua menatap dalam diam melihat petugas UNESCO itu menghampiri para murid lainnya.

"D—dia cukup aneh." Ucapnya menohon Luhan mampu membuat Baekhyun tersedak tertawa meskipun hanya berlangsung beberapa detik, karena ia kembali menatap sendu pada lukisan disana. "Okey, kita harus pindah melihat Para Pangeran lainnya, bisa – bisa kau jatuh cinta padanya." Tangan Luhan menarik tangan Baekhyun meskipun Baekhyun meronta – ronta seraya memberikan sanggahan dari ucapan teman barunya itu.

"Kita harus melihat Pangeran tampan lainnya Baek, Glorfindel punya 3 pria tampan.. jadi jangan terpaku pada Richard."

"Yaa! Semua buku menjelaskan hanya Richard yang tampan di Glorfindel.."

"Oh—oh.. liat siapa yang sudah menjadikan Phoenix biasnya."

Kedua gadis itu kembali berjalan melihat sekeliling mereka dan tentunya sembari bercanda disela – sela pembicaraan mereka tentang hal yang hanya bisa dimengerti keduanya.

Tidak menyadari gerak gerik keduanya diperhatikan oleh sosok pria tak jauh dari mereka.

Dan hanya petugas wanita bernama Zhang Yixing yang menyadarinya, menyebut nama pria itu hingga sosoknya teralihkan mendengar namanya disebut.

"Richard.."

* * *

 **OF HEARTS AND LOVE**

* * *

"Senang melihatmu lagi." Ucap Yixing pada sosok pria muda yang kini tengah menemaninya berjalan menyusuri halaman perkarangan di luar Istana. Sapaan hangatnya tidak mendapatkan ucapan balasan, hanya lirikan mata dan juga senyum kecil dari bibir pria muda itu.

"Sejak kapan kau tahu?" tanya Yixing lagi, mulai menggali rasa ingin tahunya. Masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Aku mendapatkan mimpi – mimpi aneh semenjak usia 14 tahun.. dan kemudian semua ingatan itu kembali ketika aku terbangun dan sudah berada di Edinburgh."

"Wow.." Yixing nampak takjub lalu memperhatikan bagaimana rupa pria itu. "D—dan kau mengingat semuanya?"

Pria itu mengangguk, "Apa yang perlu aku buktikan?"

Alis Yixing nampak mengerut berpikir keras lalu senyumnya kembali tersungging di wajahnya, merangkul lengan pria itu dan kemudian berbisik. "Dimana kau menyimpan alkoholmu?"

Pria yang tengah digeluti manja oleh Yixing menggeleng lalu berusah keras melepaskan rangkulan tangan wanita itu. Wanita yang pada dunia sebelumnya menjadi sahabat dan salah satu wanita yang begitu dekat dengannya.

"Kenapa namaku menjadi Richard?"

Yixing kembali pada posisi tegapnya, menatap pada mata pria itu, masih sama seperti yang memang sudah seharusnya, dua warna berbeda milik Phoenix tetap dimiliki oleh sosok pria itu.

"Seperti yang kau ketahui.. Dunia mulai berubah, butuh waktu lama untuk kami lalui agar bisa berada di kehidupan dunia saat ini, Para Dewa tetap ingin mempertahankan kisah sejarah yang ada.. bukan hanya kisah tentang Phoenix dan Elayne.. tapi mengenai semua sejarah yang dulu pernah ada, Dewa – dewa tetap menginginkan semua itu turun menurun diceritakan. Dan nama – nama yang mudah dikenali adalah nama – nama asing yang dimiliki oleh dunia luar. Oleh karena itu, Dewa meminta Dunia Luar untuk menuliskan dan membuat kisah perjalanan itu dengan menggunakkan nama – nama tokoh Kerajaan yang dimiliki oleh mereka semua.. namun demikian, nama – nama yang diberikan terdengar begitu mirip dengan nama – nama kalian."

Pria itu kembali menggeleng tak percaya dan enggan untuk memperpanjang topik pembicaraan yang sama.

"Suasananya masih sama.." gumamnya dan kemudian tersenyum melihat beberapa kuda – kuda terlihat berlari – lari pada jarak yang cukup jauh dari posisinya.

"Kuda itu bukan Lexus.. Dewa tidak membuat kudamu ikut serta dalam reinkarnasi." Kembali Yixing tertawa kecil melihat wajah pria itu mengangguk patuh pada ucapannya.

"Seingatku, Lexus tersimpan rapi didalam garasi rumahku saat ini."

Keduanya tertawa kecil, menyadari satu nama yang sama mereka sebutkan nyatanya memiliki arti yang berbeda.

"Jadi, apa boleh aku memanggilmu dengan Chanyeol.. atau aku harus memanggilmu _Phoenix_?" tanya Yixing, melangkah untuk bisa berdiri tepat dihadapan pria yang sedari tadi bersamanya, sosok pria yang mana adalah wujud reinkarnasi Phoenix.

Chanyeol menatap Yixing tanpa suara jawaban, melihat sekelilingnya dan juga merasakan suasana asri dimana ia tetap bisa merasakan suasana yang sama seperti pada kehidupan dirinya yang lalu, dunia Kerajaannya dahulu.

"Itu namaku.." lantas ia mulai berucap tersenyum manis pada Yixing lalu sesaat kemudian matanya terpejam dan langkah Yixing mulai melangkah mundur dua langkah. Tanpa ada sahutan namun senyumannya ikut terbentuk diwajahnya karena dirinya kembali menjadi saksi pertama melihat wujud Chanyeol dalam bentuk _Phoenix._ Hal yang sama terjadi kembali seperti kehidupan pada dunianya terdahulu.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan Sehun?"

"Sudah.. kau lupa membuatku satu kamar dengan dia."

Yixing kembali terkikik geli mengingat rencanannya yang memang sengaja membuat Chanyeol berada di satu kamar bersama adiknya.

"Dia sudah tahu?" tanya Yixing kembali, lalu Chanyeol menggeleng yang membuat dirinya merasa bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Hanya tidak ingin membuat dia jadi sosok pertama yang tahu bahwa ini aku.."

"Hua.. kau benar – benar ingat semuanya ya.. lalu, dimana alkoholmu?" Chanyeol memukul lengan wanita itu dengan cukup keras hingga Yixing mengaduh kesakitan.

"Kau, kenapa harus jadi pemandu acara ini sih?"

Yixing mengangkat bahu lalu melihat sekelilingnya, mereka tengah kembali menyurusi bagian – bagian dalam Istana Glorfindel.

"Hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untuk tetap mengenang kisah sejarah kita di masa itu, aku menunjukkan semua kenangan kehidupan saat itu, membuat mereka tahu cerita yang sebenarnya.."

"Kau tetap yang terbaik." Chanyeol memberikan pujian dan mereka terus melangkah bersama menyusuri lorong – lorong dan setiap ruangan Istana hingga langkah Chanyeol terhenti seketika bersamaan dengan suara tawa Yixing yang terhenti pula.

"E—eoh Baekhyun?"

Yixing menyebut nama gadis itu dengan nada santai sementara Chanyeol terdiam mengunci mulutnya lalu memalingkan wajahnya pada arah lain.

"K—kau tersesat?" tanya Yixing dan gadis itu mengangguk, tersenyum takut – takut.

"A—aku kehilangan Luhan.."

"Aaahh.. tadi aku melihat dia melihat – lihat kamar di lorong sebelah sana.. kau pasti menemukannya." Yixing menunjuk koridor dibelakangnya, Baekhyun yang mendengarkan lekas menganggukkan kepala, membungkukkan badannya sembari mengucapkan terima kasih lantas berlari kecil pada arah yang ditunjuk Yixing sebelumnya.

Chanyeol ikut memperhatikan punggung belakang gadis itu lalu menggeleng disertai senyuman di wajahnya.

"Ya! Jangan lakukan apapun sampai dia ingat dirinya, kau tidak boleh memaksakan ingatannya untuk kembali.. itu akan membuat dirinya bingung. Kau mengerti?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Kau tahu itu sulit dilakukan.. tapi ya, ya, aku mengerti." Jawab Chanyeol dengan acuh lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya untuk berkeliling seluruh penjuru ruangan Istana. "Apa yang kalian lakukan selama ini?" Chanyeol kembali melemparkan pertanyaan pada Yixing yang masih setia menemani langkahnya.

"Menikmati berbagai kehidupan.. memperhatikan satu per satu manusia yang menjadi teman kami pergi begitu saja.. Terkadang sepi, terkadang begitu menyenangkan.. tergantung suasana yang ada."

"Semuanya sudah membaik? Mak—maksudku tidak ada perang atau—"

Yixing menggeleng, kembali memberikan usapan yang nyaman pada punggung belakang Chanyeol dan mengajak pria itu untuk kembali melangkah.

"Bila yang kau maksud adalah perang dengan Hades atau dunia bawah tanah, sudah tidak ada.. yang ada saat ini manusia berperang antara satu sama lain, kau pasti sudah tahu kan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Kali ini aku baru menyadari itu terasa aneh."

"Tentu saja.. kau sudah lebih lama hidup menjadi manusia."

Mereka baru saja berbelok untuk berpindah pada bagian sudut istana lainnya. Namun Yixing menahan tangan Chanyeol hingga langkah kaki pria itu terhenti dan kemudian berbalik, hendak mempertanyakkan alasannya. Tapi, sebelum Chanyeol bersuara, derap langkah kaki yang terdengar tengah berlari ke arah mereka lebih dulu memberikan jawaban dari alasan Yixing melakukan itu.

"Oh—akhirnya." Pelaku yang menimbulkan suara langkah kaki yang berlari telah tiba dihadapan mereka berdua, terlihat tersenggal – senggal karena deru nafasnya yang nampak terkuras karena telah berlari begitu jauh.

"Wuah.. kalian sudah cukup jauh juga berjalannya.." gadis itu kembali berucap.

"K—kau baik – baik saja Baekhyun?" Yixing menghampiri, memberikan tissue pada gadis itu guna mengusap keringat yang nampak di sekujur wajahnya.

"Oh, terima kasih.. Eoh—aku baik – baik saja…"

"Kau tidak menemukan Luhan?" kali ini Baekhyun menggeleng.

"A—aku tidak menemukan Luhan.. jadi aku mencari kalian lagi.. a—aku takut tersesat."

Yixing tersenyum lalu merangkul tubuh gadis itu untuk mendekat padanya. "Ayo, kau bisa berjalan bersama kami."

Mereka berdua kembali melangkah untuk kembali pada titik dimana kelompoknya berkumpul, Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menutup mulutnya ikut menyusul melangkah berjalan dibelakang Yixing dan juga Baekhyun.

* * *

 **Chapter I**

* * *

"Ya, bagaimana kau bisa bersama dengan Nona Yixing?" Luhan berbisik pada Baekhyun ketika rombongan mereka mulai kembali bergerak menuju ruangan baca guna melanjutkan _study tour_ mereka.

"Aku kehilanganmu." Baekhyun mulai menjelaskan, "Aku mencarimu kemana – mana tapi tidak ketemu juga, ya sudah aku mengejar Nona Yixing dan juga Chanyeol."

Lantas Luhan tersentak dan Baekhyun bisa melihat temannya itu terlihat kaget serta tidak percaya.

"Chanyeol?"

"Ke—kenapa?"

"Chan—chanyeol?" Luhan mengulang untuk kedua kalianya.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "A-aku rasa dia sekamar dengan Oh Sehun, tepat disebelah kamar kita. Aku pernah melihatnya di teras kamar hotel." Gadis itu menceritakan dengan detail hingga mereka duduk bersama pada meja di ruangan baca Kerajaan Glorfindel.

"Kalian bisa mengerjakan laporan atau pun tugas – tugas kalian disini, bila kalian butuh referensi silakan bertanya pada pemandu – pemandu kalian."

Percakapan Luhan dan Baekhyun terhenti untuk mendengarkan suara pemandu mereka, keduanya mulai membuka buku catatannya dan kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"K-kau tahu Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Aku hanya melihat dia kemarin dan juga hari ini.. kenapa memangnya?" tanyanya kembali pada Luhan karena mulai merasa aneh mendengar temannya itu bertanya begitu mendetil dengan nada tak percaya.

"Tidak apa.. aku kira kalian sudah berkenalan."

"Dia sombong sekali.." Baekhyun kembali berbisik, "Selama aku berjalan dengan Nona Yixing, dia terus dibelakang kami, tidak berucap satu kata pun.."

"Begitukah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi. "Bahkan ketika kita bertemu tadi, dia langsung pergi menyusul teman – temannya, angkuh sekali."

Kali ini Luhan yang tertawa kecil mendengar nada bicara Baekhyun seperti anak kecil yang merajuk.

"Ya, memangnya kau mau dia bagaimana? Memeluk dan menciummu begitu?"

"Aish! Bukan itu!" Baekhyun lantas menyanggah. "Maksudku.. setidaknya dia bersikap ramah.. wajahnya seperti wajah Korea, seharusnya kami kan bisa saling mengenal."

"Aaaahh.. kau mau berkenalan dengannya? Mau aku bantu?" kembali Luhan menggodanya dan Baekhyun menggerutu kesal seorang diri, tidak memperdulikan Luhan. Ia memilih untuk memulai menulis bahan – bahan laporannya selama perjalanan ini.

"Eoh! Aku baru ingat, ternyata besok ada acara ulang tahun Kerajaan, ya, kau sudah membawa gaun?" Luhan kembali mengajaknya berbicara tapi kali ini dengan topik yang lain.

"Ulang tahun? Gaun? Gaun untuk?" Baekhyun yang sudah sepenuhnya terfokus menulis di bukunya beralih pada Luhan sesaat lalu kembali melanjutkan tulisannya.

"Ini.." Luhan mengeluarkan selembar kertas yang lekas dibaca oleh Baekhyun. "Lusa adalah ulang tahun Kerajaan Glorfindel, mereka selalu mengadakannya dengan memakai kostum – kostum Kerajaan.. aku rasa kita pasti akan ikut serta.

Baekhyun yang mendengarkan kemudian ikut memeriksa jadwal agenda mereka, "Disini tertulis _tentative_.." tangannya menunjukkan keterangan yang ada pada agenda tur mereka.

"Eoh.. kenapa begitu.." Luhan terlihat lesu dan tak bersemangat. Namun ketika pandangan matanya melihat Nona Yixing tengah melangkah didepan matanya, ia lantas beranjak dari kursinya, meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri.

Baekhyun sempat memperhatikan betapa semangatnya Luhan bergerak cepat dengan senyuman terbentuk diwajahnya yang kemudian tertahan ketika pandangan matanya melihat sosok pria yang ia ketahui bernama Chanyeol itu melewati dirinya, berjalan didepannya tanpa menoleh ke arah lain. Baekhyun lantas menunduk berniat untuk melanjutkan tulisannya namun entah mengapa, matanya sempat melirik sesaat mencari dimana posisi pria itu berada hingga akhirnya tatapannya bertemu dengan tatapan mata Chanyeol yang ternyata tengah menatap ke arahnya.

Lantas Baekhyun terlihat salah tingkah hingga bahkan menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan tangannya, kembali menunduk dan melanjutkan menulisnya meskipun ia tak tahu harus menulis apa.

Beruntungnya Luhan kembali duduk disebelahnya dengan cepat. "Ya,kita akan ikut serta pesta ini.. mereka akan memberi tahu kita nanti di saat makan siang."

"Eoh? Benarkah? Tapi aku tidak membawa gaun.." kali ini giliran Baekhyun yang merasa lesu.

Luhan mengibaskan tangannya. "Mereka akan membawa kita ke tempat penyewaan gaun, karena acara ini merupakan acara wajib dan masyarakat disini benar – benar akan memakai gaun seperti jaman Kerajaan dulu."

Baekhyun menyimak dan mulai membayangkan gaun – gaun serta setelan pakaian yang akan dipakai oleh semua peserta seperti gaun dan setelan yang dipakai oleh anggota Kerajaan Glorfindel kala itu.

"Ya, kau sudah menulis sampai mana?" Luhan tidak memperdulikan temannya yang tengah termangu dengan wajah polos serta bibir yang terbuka, tangannya menarik buku yang tertahan tangan Baekhyun untuk menyalin apa yang sudah Baekhyun kerjakan.

"Heol! Kau baru menulis tanggal dan nama Kerajaannya.." tangan Luhan mengembalikan kembali buku itu dan Baekhyun mengangguk dengan menyengir kecil.

Keduanya lalu mulai kembali berkutat pada buku sejarah mengenai Kerajaan Glorfindel lalu menuliskan pendapat mereka disana.

* * *

 **OF HEARTS AND LOVE**

* * *

Grass Market menjadi tempat yang mereka kunjungi setelah acara makan siang bersama, mengingat pengumuman untuk mengikuti acara ulang tahun Kerajaan Glorfindel sudah diumumkan, kini para peserta dibagi menjadi dua kelompok, perempuan dan laki – laki. Masing - masing kelompok akan dibawa oleh para pemandu pada tempat penyewaan pakaian untuk menghadiri acara Kerajaan.

"Masyarakat disini selalu menantikan acara tahunan ini, menurut mereka Glorfindel adalah cikal bakal dari Kerajaan yang pernah ada di Edinburgh, dan menjadi awal peradaban yang baru untuk mereka. Meskipun sudah ribuan tahun lamanya menghilang.. mereka tetap memberikan ucapan syukur dan penghormatan melalui acara ini."

Pemandu yang tengah membawa rombongan peserta perempuan memberikan sedikit penjelasan sembari mereka berjalan beriringan menuju tempat penyewaan gaun.

"Dan untuk itu, kita juga harus memakai gaun – gaun seperti saat Kerajaan dulu." Pemandu itu membuka pintu toko itu dan petugas UNESCO lainnya sudah berada disana lebih dulu mempersilahkan para peserta untuk masuk.

"Kemarilah.." Yixing mengarahkan mereka semua untuk mendekat meskipun dirinya tahu seluruh gadis – gadis yang menjadi peserta turnya tengah terpukau melihat – lihat gaun – gaun yang ada disana. "Indah bukan?" dirinya ikut memberikan pujian yang diangguki oleh semuanya.

"Kalian bisa melihat – lihat lebih dulu.. lalu mencobanya sesuai dengan ukuran badan kalian." Setelah ucapannya itu semuanya mulai bergerak mencari – cari gaun yang diinginkan oleh mereka semua.

Sementara Baekhyun yang masih terlihat takjub ikut pula melangkah mengikuti peserta lainnya sembari mengambil gambar para manequine yang memakai gaun – gaun begitu unik. Ia pun turut mengambil beberapa gambar dari pajangan mahkota – mahkota yang ada disana.

Lain halnya dengan Luhan yang berjalan pelan – pelan menghampiri YIxing yang sedari tadi sudah menatapnya.

"Park Chanyeol… dia itu benar – benar Phoenix?" bisik Luhan pada Yixing dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

Yixing tersenyum dan mengangguk membenarkan.

"Dia? Benar – benar Chan—ah maksudku.. Chanyeol benar – benar Chanyeol?!" tanya gadis itu lagi masih belum percaya.

Yixing kembali mengangguk dan kali ini tertawa setelahnya. "Kau ingat aku pernah menceritakan di beberapa kehidupan yang pernah Phoenix jalani, aku adalah orang pertama yang mengetahui kekuatannya muncul.."

Luhan mengangguk, mendengarkan setiap kata yang diucapkan Yixing meskipun dirinya tengah melihat – lihat berbegai gaun yang ada dihadapannya.

"Dia melakukannya lagi di kehidupan ini.." ucapan itu seketika menghentikkan gerakkan tangan Luhan.

"Phoenix?" tanyanya dan Yixing mengangguk lagi.

" _The one and only.._ dia benar – benar Chanyeol, seakan – akan ia muncul setelah tidur panjangnya.."

"Kalau dia benar – benar Chanyeol.. berarti.. Baekhyun? Kris.. Yoora.."

Lagi – lagi Yixing mengangguk. "Wujud mereka sama, nama mereka pun sama.. hanya tinggal menunggu waktunya kapan mereka akan ingat mengenai ini semua.."

Luhan membelakkan matanya, masih tak percaya bahwa kehidupan panjang yang sudah dilaluinya untuk mencari reinkarnasi dari Elayne dan Phoenix akhirnya membuahkan hasil.

"Me—mereka ingat semuanya?"

"Hm.. Mereka mengingat semua kejadian di kehidupan terakhirnya—"

"Ini benar – benar seperti menunggu mereka bangun dari tidur panjangnya.." Luhan yang masih terlihat belum sepenuhnya percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Yixing kembali termenung seorang diri mencoba mencerna semuanya sementara Yixing tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya setelah melihat sosok yang ia duga adalah reinkarnasi Elayne tengah berada dihadapannya meskipun gadis itu belum mengingat jati dirinya yang sesungguhnya.

Luhan yang baru saja menoleh melihat alasan mengapa Yixing terlihat mematung pun pada akhirnya melakukan hal yang sama. Terpaku tak mampu berucap tepat ketika pandangan matanya melihat sosok Baekhyun yang tengah mengenakkan gaun putih khas Kerajaan di tubuhnya. Luhan yakin matanya tidak salah melihat paras wajah gadis itu yang benar - benar terlihat seperti Elayne kala itu.

 **TBC.**


End file.
